Oh my sunbae
by Jejevan
Summary: Canda tawa dan air mata menghiasi dan mewarnai kisah '3 cerita cinta'. Jika 3 pasangan itu diuraikan, mereka akan terikat oleh tali yang disebut 'persahabatan'. FF YUNJAE, YOOSU, CHANGKYU. GENDERSWITCH/GS! END
1. Meeting

(Chapter 1)

Frozen Prince

Main Cast : Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho  
Other Cast: Member DBSK, Super Junior and other  
Pairing: YunJae, Yoosu, MinKyu (mungkin couple lain akan bermunculan)  
Genre : Romance, hurt, friendly, family  
Warning : GS (untuk para Uke) , Typos dan gaje  
Disclaimer: Kim Jaejoong istri sah Jung Yunho, begitu pun sebaliknya Jung Yunho suami sah kim jaejoong #kibar-kibar kutang jaemma sama boxer yunppa#

Chapter 1

- JAEJOONG POV -

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku mengikuti orientasi mahasiswa di SM university, pasti kalian berfikir aku orang kaya atau anak pejabat karna bisa berkuliah disana ani? Haha tentu saja tidak, aku mendapat beasiswa dari universitas terkemuka itu. Setelah berpamitan kepada umma ku, aku berjalan menuju halte bus yg tak terlalu jauh dari rumah, seharusnya aku naik vespa pink kebanggaanku tapi sayangnya pinko begitu aku menyebutnya sedang menginap dibengkel shin ajjushi, ahh ~ sepertinya aku sedang beruntung, baru 5 menit menunggu, bus nya sudah tiba ...

Kalian tau tidak? Semua orang didalam bus menatapku aneh dan beberapa dari mereka menertawakan ku, huwaaa ~ jahatnya... Aku yakin mereka tau aku dalam masa orientasi tapi tatapan mereka tetap saja membuatku risih, huh sebal ~ lihat saja aku memakai seragam SMA ku dulu berhiaskan aksesoris aneh! Mulai dari name tage dari kertas karton yang bertuliskan 'gajah', kaus kaki kanan pink dan yang kiri ungu, ikat pinggang dari tali rapia, dan rambutku yang dikuncir sesuai tanggal lahirku, dan apa kalian tau berapa tanggal lahirku? Dua puluh enam! (Author ambil tgl lahir jaemma di akte ya, terus biar lucu rambut jaemma jd air mancur haha) Bahkan umma ku butuh waktu 1 jam lebih hanya untuk mengunciri rambutku, aish jinjja...

Eoh ... aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku kim jaejoong umurku 17 tahun, aku lulusan dari dongbang senior high school, aku tinggal hanya berdua dengan ummaku, appaku meninggal sejak 5tahun lalu karna kanker yang dideritanya. Setelah appa meninggal kehidupanku dan umma mulai berubah, kami hidup sederhana sekarang, umma hanya pemilik sebuah restaurant kecil tak jauh dari rumah dan aku suka membantu umma direstaurant kalo sedang libur. Ahh akhirnya sampai juga ...

Woaaa ~ aku berdiri didepan gerbang mewah calon kampusku, eoh? Calon? Ne, karna aku baru menjadi mahasiswa dalam arti kata sesungguhnya setelah masa orientasi ini selesai ...

aku memegang tali tas ransel gajahku lalu melirik jam tanganku yang berbentuk kepala gajah, apa kalian semua mau bertanya kenapa semua barang-barangku berbentuk gajah? Jawabannya masih sama sejak usia ku 5 tahun karna tentu saja aku menyukai gajah haha #jaemma ngajak ribut#

Mwo? Kyaaaa ~ 5 menit lagi masuk! Omo ~ aku berlari seraya menatap jam tanganku ...

"Kyaaaa ~"

BRUK

"Ahh appo" aku terjatuh dan merasakan sakit disiku ku, ku kutuk siapapun yang sudah menyebabkan kulit mulus ku lecet!  
"Yak! lihat-lihat kalau jalan! Dimana matamu!" Protesku, aku mendongkakan kepalaku

DEG

Kyaaa ~ tampan! Rambutnya acak-acakan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan mata tajamnya menatapku, aigo ~ keren. Eoh? Kenapa jantungku berdebar begini?, Yak! Kim jaejoong namja ini sudah membuat sikumu berdarah! Jangan maafkan dia hanya karna wajah tampannya, nde aku harus jual mahal ~

"Hey ~ gwaenchana?" Tanyanya  
"Yak tentu saja tidak! Lihat nih sikuku berdarah huh ~" kataku sambil memamerkan hasil tabrakan tadi  
"Aish cerewet sekali, Kau anak baru eoh?" Tanyanya, aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan mengangguk pelan

Mwoya? Dia sudah menabrakku dan sekarang dia bilang aku cerewet, Aish jinjja kalau saja dia namja jelek sudah ku lempar dia dengan sepatu tapi sayangnya dia namja tampan, sangat tampan malah aish...

"Kemarikan tanganmu" katanya sambil meraih tanganku, ia meniup-niup lukaku dan membalutnya dengan plester bermotif gajah, Woaaa ~ binatang favoritku, aigo.. sehati sekali denganku hihi... aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat

DEG

'Tampannya'

"..." Aku terdiam dan terus memandangnya seraya merasakan debaran jantungku  
"Nah sudah" katanya, aku masih tertegun  
"..." Aku masih terdiam sambil menunjukan senyum terbaikku, dia menaikan satu alisnya dan juga tersenyum  
"Hah ~ sampai jumpa gajah cantik"

BLUSH

Mwo? Dia memanggilku apa? Gajah cantik? Aish gajah! Tak apalah yang penting ada cantiknya. Kyaaa ~ senangnya, eoh... Kemana namja itu? Karna tersihir oleh wajahnya aku sampai tak sadar dia sudah pergi, bahkan aku belum tau namanya, aishhh paboya kim jaejoong! Ahh ~ sepertinya aku akan betah disini

"Hehe..."

"Omo! aku sudah telat!"

-JAEJOONG POV END-

Semua mahasiswa baru sudah berbaris rapih, seorang yeoja cantik bermata besar a.k.a kim jaejoong baru saja tiba ~

"Hhhh... Mianhae sunbae... Hhhh... Aku telat" kata jaejoong mengatur nafasnya seraya membungkuk dan menahan tangannya dilututnya  
"Aish ~ karna ini hari pertama dan kau cantik, kau ku maafkan, kajja bergabung kebarisan" kata namja berlesung pipi bernama choi siwon terlihat dari name tage yang ada didada kiri almamaternya, jaejoong tersenyum malu dan mengangguk  
"Khamshamnida sunbae ~"

Jaejoong berdiri dibarisan paling belakang, ia masih mengatur nafasnya

"Sepertinya kau butuh minum" kata seorang yeoja imut menyodorkan botol minum berbentuk lumba-lumba, nametage yeoja imut itu pun bertuliskan 'lumba-lumba'. Dan jadilah luma-lumba dan gajah bertemu (?)

"Eoh? Ne gomawo"

Gluk... Gluk... Gluk...

"AH ~ gomawo ne" seru jaejoong sambil menyerahkan botol minum itu, yeoja imut itu mengerjapkan matanya melihat botol minumnya yang tadi terisi penuh sekarang tinggal seperempat  
"Kim jaejoong-imnida" ujar jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya  
"Eoh? kim junsu-imnida" kata yeoja bernama junsu meraih tangan jaejoong  
"Kau ambil jurusan apa junsu-shi?" Tanya jaejoong ramah  
"Tak usah seformal itu jaejoong-ahh, eumm ~ aku ambil jurusan seni, kau?" Kata junsu ramah

"Nde, eoh jinjja? aku juga ~ kalau begitu kita sama" seru jaejoong girang  
"Jinjjayo? Huwa senangnya ~ Kau pasti lulusan Dongbang high school jae" Kata junsu seraya melihat seragam yang dikenakan jaejoong  
"Nde, dan kau pasti lulusan Shinki high school" ujar jaejoong yang langsung diangguki junsu

Junsu dan jaejoong baru bertemu namun sudah terlihat sangat akrab, sepertinya dua yeoja cantik ini banyak kesamaan misalnya sama-sama cerewet karna sedari tadi kedua yeoja cantik ini tak berhenti mengoceh...

'Akhirnya dapat teman baru juga hehe' batin jaejoong sambil cengar-cengir girang, tadinya ia takut kalau tidak akan punya teman karna ini adalah sekolah anak-anak orang kaya sedangkan yeoja cantik ini hanya anak seorang pemilik restaurant kecil dan bisa masuk sini karna beasiswa...

"Eoh itu yoochun sunbae, kyaaa ~ tampannya" jaejoong menoleh kearah junsu, dan menatap heran teman barunya itu, bagaimana tidak matanya berbinar dan wajahnya berseri  
"Kau kenapa su?" Tanya jaejoong heran

"Itu yoochun sunbae jae-ahh, tampan kan hihi aku menyukainya, eh ani ani mencintainya" seru junsu frontal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk senior yang dimaksudnya itu  
"Eoh yang jidatnya lebar itu su?" Tanya jaejoong polos  
"Mwoya? Jidatnya seksi jae!"

Jaejoong menatap satu persatu seniornya yang berjejer di mimbar aula

DEG

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat namja tampan yang tak asing baginya, yap namja yang tadi menabraknya, ternyata dia senior pembimbing juga pikir jaejoong, ia tersenyum membuat junsu mengerutkan dahinya dan menyamakan pandangan jaejoong

"Kau menyukai siwon sunbae jaejoong-ahh?" Tanya junsu menyeringai  
"Eoh? Siwon siapa? Apa yang kau bicarakan su?" Tanya jaejoong heran  
"Aish... Itu sunbae yang tadi berbicara padamu saat kau telat, namanya siwon sunbae dia ketua pembimbing orientasi, tampan nde ~" jelas junsu menunjuk siwon, jaejoong memang setuju dengan junsu kalau siwon tampan namun bukan siwon yang jaejoong pandangi tapi namja tampan disebelah siwon

"Eoh? Ani su bukan siwon sunbae, tapi sunbae seksi di sebelahnya" kata jaejoong sambil menunjuk yunho yang tengah melipat tangannya didada  
"Eoh? Sunbae seksi?" Junsu mengerutkan dahinya mencerna arahan jari jaejoong  
"Ahhh ~ itu yunho sunbae jae, dia juga salah satu namja terpopuler" lanjut junsu antusias, jaejoong menyeringai

'Jadi nama pangeranku itu yunho ~' batinnya dengan seringai bak titisan lucifer

"Kau menyukai yunho sunbae?" Tanya junsu sambil menyenggol yeoja cantik itu, jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias  
"Tadi aku bertabrakan dengannya su, dan kau tau tidak? dia mengobati siku ku yang berdarah" pamer jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan siku nya  
"Jinjja? Aigo manisnya ~ aku jadi iri padamu jae" kata junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yeoja imut ini terlihat berfikir

'Hmm... Apa aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan jaejoong ya? Aku terjatuh lalu yoochun sunbae menolongku lalu membawaku kerumahnya, ia mengajakku kekamarnya dan ... '

"Su... Junsu..." Junsu langsung tersadar dari lamunan yadongnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membersihkan otak mesumnya  
"Eoh?"  
"Kau melamun?"  
"A-ani, eh jaejae kau tau tidak kalau yunho sunbae itu dijuluki frozen prince"

"Eoh ... frozen prince?"  
"Nde"  
"Hmm kok kesannya seperti merk kulkas ya su" kata jaejoong datar, junsu memutar kedua bola matanya  
"Aish jae... dia dijuluki frozen prince karna dia namja yang sangat dingin terutama pada yeoja"  
"Jinjja? Keren sekali ~ " seru jaejoong cukup keras

"Hey kalian!"

GLEK

Jaejoong dan junsu menoleh pada asal suara, dua yeoja cantik ini menelan salivanya saat melihat dua yeoja senior dengan tampang sangar menghampiri mereka

"Ya! Kalian kan tau kalau dilarang berisik dan berbicara! Masih saja kalian melanggarnya!" Bentak salah satu yeoja berambut hitam bernama ahra, jaejoong dan junsu hanya menunduk. Tapi bisa dipastikan didalam hati kedua yeoja cantik itu sudah menggertu sebal  
"Mi...mianhae" kata jaejoong pelan  
"Aish ~ anak baru tapi banyak tingkah!" Kata yeoja berambut coklat yang bernama jessica sinis  
"Mian kam-"

"Ada apa ini?" Keempat orang itu menoleh pada asal suara  
"Heechul nonna ~" seru ahra, heechul merupakan mahasiswa tingkat 6 sedangkan kedua yeoja sangar itu tingkat 4  
"Ada apa ini ahra-ahh, sicca-ahh?" Tanya heechul pada dua yeoja sangar itu  
"Eoh ... Ini noona, dua anak ini berisik sekali aish ~" pekik ahra dengan suara cemprengnya, heechul tersenyum  
"Bukannya malah kalian yang berisik?"

JLEB

Jaejoong dan junsu menyeringai dan ber yes yes ria, kedua yeoja yang lebih mirip nenek sihir itu menatap jaejoong dan junsu dengan tatapan tak suka, sedari tadi suara obrolan ahra dan jessica memang sudah terdengar sampai ke sudut ruangan, dan mereka malah memarahi dua yeoja bertampang malaikat ini. Hmm ... Memang jaejoong dan junsu mengobrol tapi mereka berbisik jadi tak menganggu, intinya jaejoong dan junsu tak salah! Haha...

"Sudahlah ahra, sicca ... Jangan berlebihan, kajja kembali bertugas" seru heechul ramah namun menyindir  
"Nde" seru ahra dan jessica kompak dan langsung pergi dengan memasang tampang kesal, jaejoong dan junsu yang tadinya menyeringai langsung memasang tampang tak berdosa saat heechul menatap mereka

"ahh ~ gwaenchana, mereka memang sensitif dengan yeoja cantik" kata heechul sambil tertawa kecil, jaejoong dan junsu menatap polos namun tak lama mereka ikut tertawa walau sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti -_-  
"Gomawo heechul sunbae" kata junsu sambil menundukan kepalanya yang diikuti oleh jaejoong  
"Panggil nonna saja nde" kata heechul ramah, jaejoong dan junsu sedikit kikuk dan mengangguk kompak

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya heechul ramah  
"Kim junsu-imnida~"  
"Kim jaejoong-imnida~"  
"Ahh ~ kim junsu dan kim jaejoong perkenalkan kim heechul-imnida" seru heechul sedikit bercanda karna marga mereka sama, jaesu terkekeh  
"Junsu, jaejoong aku tinggal dulu ne" heechul tersenyum dan meninggalkan junsu dan jaejoong

"Dia cantik sekali ya su ~" ujar jaejoong sambil menatap heechul yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja  
"Nde ~ aku dengar dia salah satu yeoja terpopuler dan idaman disini" kata junsu yang ditatap polos jaejoong  
"eumm ~" gumam jaejoong sambil terus memperhatikan senior cantiknya itu, lama-lama mata besarnya menjelajah melihat dan memperhatikan semua senior...

"Junsu-ahh kalau namja tinggi itu siapa?" Tanya jaejoong menunjuk namja jangkung berwajah kekanakan  
"Ohh itu changmin sunbae, kau tau tidak jae tingginya 189 cm, huh ~ bahkan tinggiku hanya 168 cm" kata junsu sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby nya, ia meruntuki kenapa tuhan tak memberinya sedikit tulang untuk menambah tingginya, bahkan jaejoong lebih tinggi 2 cm darinya

"Eoh jinjja?" Junsu mengangguk  
"Dia manusia atau tiang listrik" ujar jaejoong polos  
"Ku rasa keduanya" reflek junsu, kedua yeoja cantik ini membayangkan kalau changmin adalah hasil buah cinta hasil hubungan terlarang dari seorang manusia dan tiang listrik (?)  
"Yang pasti kita akan terlihat sangat cebol jika berdiri disebelahnya" seru jaejoong disertai tawa renyah junsu

"Junsu-ahh kenapa kau bisa tau nama sunbae-sunbae itu?" Tanya jaejoong pada junsu yang senyum-senyum sendiri  
"Tentu saja aku tau karna aku mencari tau daftar dan informasi sunbae-sunbae tampan disini sejak 2 bulan lalu haha" ujar junsu bangga menaik turunkan alisnya, jaejoong melongo dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka

Sebenarnya junsu memaksa beberapa mata-mata appanya yang biasanya menangani kasus kriminal untuk mencari tau sunbae-sunbae tampan dikampusnya, appa junsu seorang lawyer terkenal. Dan bisa dibayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya para mata-mata yang namja tulen mencari tau hal mendetail sesama namja. Dan selama 2 bulan itu junsu hanya menghabiskan waktu dan uang appa nya di mall seraya menunggu info ter uptodate dari mata-mata malang itu, bzzzz...

"Nah ~ namja yang berwajah malaikat itu donghae sunbae, namja berkepala besar disebelahnya itu yesung sunbae, kalau yang gendut itu shindong sunbae, nah yang sedang mengobrol dengan shindong sunbae namanya hangkyung sunbae disebelahnya minho sunbae, kalau yang memakai topi hitam itu hyunjoong sunbae sebelahnya eunhyuk sunbae ..."

Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya saat junsu terus menyebutkan dan menunjuk satu persatu nama senior tampannya, garis bawahi hanya yang tampan!

"Omona ~ Kau daebak su..."

Semua mahasiswa dibagi-bagi sesuai dengan jurusannya, tak terkecuali jaejoong dan junsu yang mengambil jurusan seni, mereka tengah duduk manis disebuah kelas bersama para mahasiswa jurusan seni lainnya, junsu memilih deretan kursi tengah dan duduk dibangku terdepan, jaejoong tepat dibelakangnya

CEKLEK

semua mata menatap ke arah dua namja tampan dan seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. Jaejoong dan junsu sontak langsung gusar saat mendapati bahwa ke dua namja itu adalah yoochun dan yunho...

"Aigo ~ Jaejae Itu mereka" bisik junsu panik sedikit menengok ke arah jaejoong  
"Eumm ~ stay cool su" sok jaejoong menenangkan junsu, padahal jantungnya sendiri sudah mau melompat keluar saat melihat sunbae seksi yang ia taksir itu

"Annyeonghaseyeo" sapa seorang yeoja cantik ramah  
"Perkenalkan Kim Heechul-Imnida" yeoja cantik bernama kim heechul itu membungkukan tubuhnya sesaat  
"ini Park Yoochun" kata heechul menyentuh bahu yoochun, namja itu menyeringai dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya

'Woaaa ~ yoochun sunbae tersenyum padaku' batin junsu percaya diri, matanya sayu-sayu sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya

"dan Ini Jung Yunho" seru heechul sedikit menyentuh lengan yunho, yunho hanya tersenyum kecil

'Kyaaaa ~ cool sekaliiii, dia tersenyum padaku, omo ~' batin jaejoong tak kalah percaya diri. Dan tak jauh berbeda dengan teman barunya, jaejoong terlihat mesem-mesem sendiri

"Kami bertiga adalah pembimbing kalian selama masa orientasi. Mohon kerjasamanya" seru heechul ramah

Kelas terlihat ramai saat heechul memperkenalkan dirinya dan kedua namja tampan itu, cukup lama heechul menjelaskan beberapa peraturan yang di angguk-anggukan oleh para hoobaenya

Heechul, yunho dan yoochun sedang duduk di kursi dosen sesekali mengobrol menunggu para hoobaenya mengisi secarik kertas dari pihak kampus. Yoochun menatap satu per satu hoobaenya, sebagai pencinta yeoja tentu saja ia hunting wajah-wajah segar para juniornya dan matanya tertuju pada dua yeoja cantik berwajah innocent...

"Yeopo..." Gumam yoochun yang masih bisa didengar yunho dan heechul  
"Nde?"  
"Anak bermata besar dan berbibir merah itu cantik ne, eoh ... Yang duduk didepannya juga cantik, aigo ~" Seru yoochun sambil menunjuk kearah jaejoong yang tengah sibuk meniup-niup poninya dan junsu yang sedang memelintir2 rambutnya, yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah juniornya itu khususnya yang bermata besar #ehem...

"Yang bermata besar itu kim jaejoong, dan yang imut itu kim junsu. Jadi kau mau pilih yang mana eoh?" Tanya heechul sambil menyenggol yoochun yang sudah menyeringai  
"Jaejoong... junsu... Bagaimana menurutmu yun?" Tanya yoochun, yunho menaikan satu alisnya  
"Hmm..."

BRUK

"Hyung... Hyung..." Semua menoleh pada asal suara yang baru saja membuka pintu kasar  
"Yak! Changmin-ahh tidak sopan sekali" seru yoochun, changmin menggaruk tekuknya dan mesem-mesem sendiri saat diperhatikan oleh para hoobae nya  
"Eoh... Annyeonghaseyeo shim changmin-imnida pembimbing jurusan sains, salam kenal semua" seru changmin pada hoobae nya, changmin adalah mahasiswa semester 4 sahabat dekat yunho dan yoochun yang semester 6. Changmin langsung nimbrung dengan yunho, yoochun dan heechul

"Hyung... Kau tau tidak?"  
"Tidak!"  
"Ya! Yunho hyung dengarkan aku dulu aish" protes changmin pada yunho yang membuat yoochun dan heechul terkekeh  
"Di kelas sains ada yeoja manis hyung, namanya cho kyuhyun aigo ~ manisnya melebihi gulali walaupun sedikit ... hah sudahlah yang penting dia manis dan sepertinya aku menyukainya" yunho dan yoochun memutar matanya malas

Changmin yang jauh-jauh dari kelas sains yang berada di lantai 7 ke kelas seni yang berada dilantai 2 hanya untuk memberitahu kalau ada seorang yeoja manis yang sudah merebut hatinya, walaupun dikampus mereka ada lift tapi sepertinya changmin tak memanfaatkannya terlihat dari keringatnya yang mengucur...

"Apa yeoja itu lebih manis dariku changmin-ahh?" Tanya heechul menggoda changmin  
"Eoh hmm ... Tentu saja heechul nonna lebih manis dan hmm... seksi tentunya" seru changmin gugup tapi tetap gombal, changmin yang merasa ditatap seseorang pun bereaksi  
"Apa hyung liat-liat? cemburu eoh?" Ujar changmin santai

PLETAK

Yunho langsung menjitak telak kepala namja jangkung itu, yoochun dan heechul terkekeh

"Aish hyung cemburumu berlebihan! Aigo kepala berhargaku ~ " protes changmin sambil mengusap kepala malangnya  
"Ya!" Pekik yunho, ingin rasanya ia melempar changmin ke laut mati saat ini juga

Hemm ... Sebenarnya heechul adalah mantan kekasih yunho, setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan akhirnya keduannya pun memutuskan untuk berpisah sejak sebulan lalu karna merasa sudak tak ada kecocokan. Sebenarnya sekarang heechul sedang dekat dengan siwon dan yunho pun tau itu. Tapi hubungan selama dua tahun itu tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja ani?

Yunho dan yoochun menatap malas changmin yang masih berceloteh tentang yeoja manis yang sudah merebut hatinya itu, untung ada heechul yang mau berbaik hati menanggapi ocehannya...

"Changmin-ahh kau lihat itu" yoochun memutar kepala changmin kearah hoobae-hoobaenya  
"Wow ~" benar saja changmin langsung menemukan sosok yang cantik yang dimaksud yoochun  
"Manis mana eoh?" Tanya yoochun dengan nada meledek, changmin masih tertegun seperti melihat malaikat yang jatuh dari langit ke tujuh  
"Yeopo hyung, aigo ~ kenapa junior line sekarang cantik-cantik" seru changmin heboh sendiri, heechul hanya tersenyum menatap tiga namja yang sedang membahas dua yeoja bening itu

Tak selang lama heechul menatap yunho yang seperti memperhatikan sesuatu, yeoja berwajah dingin ini pun menyamai pandangan yunho, heechul menyunggingkan bibirnya saat menyadari ternyata yunho tengah menatap intens jaejoong, dan benar saja yeoja cantik bermata besar itu pun sesekali melirik-lirik yunho. Yoochun dan changmin yang juga menyadari tatapan yunho pun tersenyum jahil

"Ku pastikan sebentar lagi si cantik itu akan sawan jika kau terus menatapnya begitu, Jung yunho!" ujar yoochun sambil memukul punggung yunho  
"Mwoya?" Sontak yunho yang sedikit kaget dengan pukulan yoochun, heechul terkekeh  
"Yunho-ahh kalau kau menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan begitu sudah ku pastikan dia akan langsung menangis dan lari ketakutan" ledek heechul, yunho menaikan satu alisnya bingung

"Karna tatapanmu seperti ajjushi ajjushi mesum yang siap memangsa korbannya, yunho hyung!" Pekik changmin, yunho sedikit salah tingkah saat ketiga temannya itu menyadari tatapannya pada jaejoong  
"Yak! Asal bicara eoh! Aku tidak memperhatikannya aku hanya sedang menghitung ada berapa kunciran dirambutnya" seru yunho mengelak, heechul hanya tersenyum sementara yoochun dan changmin saling melirik dan menyeringai aneh

"Jadi kuncirnya ada berapa hyung?" Tanya changmin  
"Dua puluh enam" jawab yunho reflek, ketiga orang itu memutar manik matanya dan menatap malas yunho  
"Ya ya! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu eoh?" Protes yunho

"Yunho hyung ku akui kau tampan walau sebenarnya aku lebih tampan tapi brain mu benar-benar jongkok hyung!" Seru changmin yang membuat wajah yunho makin masam sedangkan heechul dan yoochun sudah tertawa keras  
"Apa maksudmu min?" Tanya yunho datar  
"Aish hyung! Kau sampai menghitungnya itu artinya sama saja kau memperhatikan kim jaejoong ~" pekik changmin cukup keras walau samar-samar membuat para hoobaenya menoleh, yunho pun langsung membekap mulut changmin  
"Pabboya kau shim changmin!"

Yang disebut namanya pun celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara...

"Su... Junsu..." Bisik jaejoong sambil menusuk-nusuk punggung junsu dengan telunjuknya  
"Nde?" Kata junsu tanpa menoleh tapi sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya  
"Kau dengar tidak seperti ada yang memanggil namaku?" Tanya jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya, junsu mengerutkan dahinya

"Eoh jinjja? Aku tak dengar jae" kata junsu yang langsung meraih cermin dan memakai lipgloss, jaejoong terlihat berfikir  
"Ahh hanya halusinasiku sepertinya, mungkin karna aku lapar" gumam jaejoong kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya menata meja nya dengan berbagai macam benda berbentuk gajah

Selain cantik jaejoong juga lemot sementara junsu selain cantik ia juga bermasalah dengan pendengaran. Aish jinjja!

...

Jam istirahat...  
(Kafeteria)

Kantin terlihat ramai, Seorang yeoja manis membawa nampan makanannya sembari mencari-cari meja kosong untuknya makan siang...

"Mwoya? Masa aku harus makan dilantai beralaskan koran bekas" gumam yeoja manis bernama cho kyuhyun saat melihat meja kafetaria yang sudah penuh, tiba-tiba matanya menemukan satu bangku kosong disalah satu meja disudut ruangan

BRUK...

Jaejoong dan junsu sontak kaget pada seorang yeoja yang menaruh kasar nampan berisi makanannya ke meja, yeoja manis itu tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya, jaejoong dan junsu masih menatap heran

"Annyeong aku cho kyuhyun, bolehkan aku makan dsini? Tentu saja boleh nde, eoh kenapa diam? Kajja ~ lanjutkan makan kalian" ujarnya santai sambil menyuapi dirinya, tak sadarkah yeoja manis itu hampir membuat jantung jaejoong dan junsu berhenti berdetak

"A...annyeong kim jaejoong-imnida dan ini kim junsu" kata jaejoong dengan senyum polos, kyu hanya tersenyum dengan mulut yang penuh dan kembali melanjutkan makannya

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk jaejoong dan junsu akrab dengan kyuhyun, ketiga yeoja itu terus berceloteh membicarakan apapun. Tiba-tiba mata besar jaejoong menemukan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kafetaria...

"Oh god itu mereka" kyu memutar tubuhnya karna posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk  
"Aish si idiot ~" gumam kyu saat melihat namja jangkung a.k.a changmin yang membuatnya kesal dikelas tadi

- FLASHBACK -

(Sains class)

Kyuhyun menatap malas tiga sunbaenya yang sedang heboh sendiri sambil menggambar tak jelas di papan putih yang berada didepan kelas selagi menunggu ia dan teman sekelasnya mengisi data dari pihak kampus. Tiga namja itu adalah changmin, yesung dan eunhyuk. Kyu heran, seharusnya senior pembimbing kelas sains adalah orang-orang yang berwibawa dan pembawaannya tenang, tapi nyatanya tiga senior itu malah terlihat seperti anak autis

Tak jauh berbeda dengan pembimbing kelas seni, ketiga pembimbing kelas sains yang semuannya namja ini pun sedang hunting wajah-wajah cantik junior, dan sepertinya changmin sudah menemukan wajah cantik itu

"Hey kau macan..." Panggil changmin pada kyu yang membuat seisi kelas menoleh. Nametage kyu memang bertuliskan macan dan sepertinya 'macan' memang errr... Sedikit mirip dengannya. Dangerous ~

"Eoh? Aku?" Reflek kyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri  
"Iya kau, siapa lagi, maju kau" suruh changmin, kyu mengerutkan dahinya, perasaan ia tak melakukan apapun kenap disuruh maju?

"Memangnya aku salah apa? Kenapa aku harus maju?" Tanya kyu berani yang membuat eunhyuk dan yesung terkekeh  
"Aish kau tak salah apapun cantik, hanya saja aku sedang bosan, sudah jangan banyak tanya, kajja ~" ujar changmin yang membuat kyu mendecik sebal  
"Lalu kalau kau bosan apa hubungannya denganku? Dan siapa yang kau panggil cantik sunbae yang terhormat"

JLEB

Changmin bagai disambar petir disiang bolong. Changmin dan kyuhyun berdebat yang membuat kelas menjadi ribut hanya karna suara mereka berdua sementara yang lain hanya menatap heran keduanya termaksud eunhyuk dan yesung

"Ya! Maju saja apa susahnya, aku hanya mau menyuruhmu bernyanyi didepan, ku dengar dari alumni sekolahmu kalau suaramu bagus"

"Haha nde itu memang benar, tapi aku hanya bernyanyi jika aku dibayar"

"Aigo ~ Sombong sekali, baiklah akan ku bayar dengan makan malam dan nomor telponku"

"In your dream!"

- FLASHBACK END -

"Aish jinjja!" Gumam kyu mengingat kejadian itu. Sepertinya perdebatan sengit itu yang makin membuat changmin penasaran dengan kyu dan perlu diingat jangan tertipu dengan wajah manis kyu karna mulutnya bagaikan sambal ulek, pedassss!

Grubak...

Grubuk...

Kyu menatap bingung pada junsu dan jaejoong yang masih heboh sendiri

"Jae, junsu kalian kenapa?" Tanya kyu yang tak dihiraukan duo JJ itu  
"Jae jae mulut ku belepotan tidak?" Tanya junsu, jaejoong pun melihat kesekitar mulut junsu dengan seksama  
"Tidak su, kalau wajahku su? Ada yang aneh tidak?" Jawab jaejoong yang kemudian juga bertanya  
"Hmm matamu masih besar dan bibirmu masih seperti cherry, tidak ada yang aneh jae" kata junsu memperhatikan wajah cantik temannya

"Ya! Aku bertanya kalian kenapa?" Tanya kyu lagi, namun tetap tak direspon kedua yeoja itu  
"Lipgloss mana lipgloss ~" seru junsu sambil mengeluarkan isi saku nya sementara jaejoong terus bercermin. Ingin rasanya kyu melempar dua yeoja cantik ini dengan apel ditangannya karna sedari tadi pertanyaannya tak dihiraukan

"Aigo ~ kenapa disaat seperti ini penampilan kita seperti orang keterbelakangan mental" pekik jaejoong frustasi  
"Nde ~ ini tak adil, huh sebal sebal sebal ~" jawab junsu menyetujui ucapan jaejoong.

Duo JJ menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja sambil menggerutu sendiri. Yap jaejoong dan junsu panik sendiri karna pangeran-pangeran mereka baru saja memasuki kafetaria bersama senior lainnya mereka meruntuki penampilan mereka yang seperti orang gila. Entah kenapa dua yeoja labil ini ribet sendiri padahal dikelas tadi pun penampilan mereka sudah begitu

PLETAK

PLETAK

"Yak! kenapa kau menjitak kami kyu? Aish appo" protes junsu yang diangguki jaejoong  
"Salah sendiri kenapa kalian tak menjawab pertanyaanku eoh! Kalian malah heboh sendiri, sebenarnya kalian kenapa, idiot!" Cerocos kyu emosi, kedua yeoja yang dimarahi itu pun hanya menatap polos bak anak kucing kecil. Kyu makin frustasi

"Aigo ~ apa dosaku tuhan, kenapa kau mengirim dua yeoja ini sebagai temanku, aish jinjja" gerutu kyu meruntuki kedua temannya yang innocent di luar namun berbahaya didalam (?)

"Kyu, tak baik yeoja berteriak begitu, bersikaplah manis seperti kita, ya kan su?" Junsu mengangguki ucapan jaejoong yang sok bijak, kyu menatap datar jaejoong dan junsu yang sudah ber aegyo ria  
"Arghhh ~ sudahlah! Aku bisa gila" pekik kyu frustasi sementara jaesu tertawa tanpa dosa

"Jaejae yeoja berambut pirang itu kan sunbae bedak tebal yang tadi memarahi kita, kyaaa ~ kenapa dia duduk disebelah yoochun ku!" Pekik junsu saat melihat jessica duduk disebelah yoochun  
"Eoh? Nde benar su, namanya siapa ya tadi sicca sicca hah aku lupa..." Gumam jaejoong sendiri, tak lama jaejoong melihat seorang yeoja berambut hitam yang duduk disebelah yunho

"Kyaaa ~ itu sunbae dada silikon yang tadi bersama sunbae bedak tebal kan su? Ishhh kenapa dia duduk disebelah yunho ku!" Ujar jaejoong sebal.

Ahh ~ kyu sekarang tau apa yang terjadi pada kedua teman barunya yang hiperaktif ini. Jaejoong menyukai sunbae tampan bermata musang sedangkan junsu menyukai sunbae tampan berwajah cassanova

Kedua yeoja cantik itu masih komat-kamit sendiri melihat pangerannya dekat-dekat dengan yeoja lain sementara kyu masih sibuk makan, matanya menangkap puding menggiurkan di piring jaejoong dan perlahan sendok tangannya mendekati puding coklat itu

PLAK

"Ya jae bagi sedikit" pekik kyu saat jaejoong memukul tangannya  
"Shireo... Bentuknya gajah, aku mau berfoto dulu dengan ini, junsu-ahh foto aku dengan puding ini" jadilah jaejoong berselca bersama puding kramatnya  
"Kyaaa ~ lucunya haha, aku akan share di twitter"

mjjeje : (foto) lihatlah pudingku ^^ lucu mana aku atau pudingku?

Tweet

"Nah jaejae kau kan sudah berfoto dan memasukannya ketwitter mu, sekarang pudingmu buat ku" ujar kyu sembari mengambil piring berisi puding itu dan reflek ditahan jaejoong  
"Shireo!"  
"Ya pelit sekali!"  
"Weeeee ~" jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya, kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kau ambil saja disana kyu, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang berbentuk macan" kata junsu polos  
"Hah ~ arraseo aku akan ambil sendiri" ujar kyu dengan tampang bete sementara jaejoong masih ber mehrong-mehrong ria

Kyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat puding itu berada, karna meja yang ditempatinya dan duo JJ berada dipojokan dan cafetaria itu cukup luas membuatnya harus melewati banyak meja-meja lain termaksud meja para sunbaenya

"Kyuhyun-ahh"

-CHANGMIN POV-

Memang dasar jodoh tak kemana haha, di sini pun aku bertemu dengannya dan langsung saja aku memanggilnya

"Kyuhyun-ahh" dia menoleh dengan wajah super jutek dan kemudian berlalu lagi, aigo ~ anak ini benar-benar menjengkelkan tapi membuatku makin penasaran

"Siapa dia min? Cantik tapi jutek sekali aish" kata yoochun hyung si playboy akut stadium akhir  
"Itu cho kyuhyun hyung, yeoja manis yang ku katakan dikelas tadi, cantik kan hyung haha tapi ingat dia milikku!" ujarku antusias seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik nya yang sedang mengambil makanan

"Milikmu? Changmin-ahh jelas-jelas tadi dikelas kalian berdebat hebat. Aish..." Celetuk yesung hyung, ahh si kepala jumbo ini ikut campur saja  
"Itu salah satu taktik ku hyung" kataku santai dengan ekspresi semeyakinkan mungkin

"Jinjjayo? Aku tak yakin" ucap yunho hyung dengan tampang yang ingin sekali ku lempar panci koki kampus  
"Kau meragukan ku hyung? Akan ku buktikan, kalian semua perhatikan sang penakhluk wanita ini beraksi nde" kataku sambil mengangkat kerah bajuku  
"Buktikanlah shim changmin sang penakhluk wanita" kata yunho hyung yang benar-benar membuat ku naik darah  
"Ck' tentu! Perhatikan"

Dia berjalan lagi kearah mejaku setelah selesai mengambil makanan entah apa yang diambilnya, aku berdiri seraya merapihkan bajuku dengan memasang senyum terbaikku. Dia mendekat ini saatnya ~

"Kyuhyun-ahh" panggilku seraya menahan bahunya, dia menoleh dan ku tatap wajah cantiknya

PLAK

Mwoya? Dia menepis tanganku dengan wajah yang seakan-akan ingin mengintimidasi orang

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku, sunbae yang terhormat"

-CHANGMIN POV END-

TBC  
Otteokae chapter pertama ini? Menurut author ini kepanjangan -,-

Jaejoong, Junsu sama kyu udah hebring belum? haha  
Mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan dan update nya kaya siput lama bener hehe  
Gomawo sudah baca :'D  
Reviewwwww yang banyak ya reader ;D


	2. Of the heart?

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku, sunbae yang terhormat"

-CHANGMIN POV END-

Semua yang duduk dimeja itu yang notabennya adalah sunbae kyuhyun melongo mendengar ucapan juniornya itu. Changmin tertegun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, ia bagai ditimpa komet luar angkasa (?). Kyu pun langsung secepat kilat meninggalkan para sunbaenya yang sudah membulatkan mata dan mulutnya

Hahahaha ~

"Ahaha sang penakhluk wanita sudah ditolak mentah-mentah sepertinya" ledek yoochun diikuti tawa dari semuanya  
"Nde, sepertinya begitu, changmin-ahh kau tertipu oleh wajahnya manisnya haha" cibir donghae pembimbing prodi bahasa disela tawanya

"Ya hyung jangan menertawakanku! Ini baru permulaan, akan ku takhlukan macan betina itu!" Protes changmin  
"Berusahalah lebih keras min, sepertinya anak manis itu berbeda" celetuk eunhyuk terkekeh

"Changmin-ahh yang tadi itu pasti sangat memalukan ups..." Celetuk ahra yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari changmin

'Cih bahkan kau lebih memalukan, sudah ditolak yunho hyung beratus-ratus kali tapi tetap saja bermuka tebal' batinnya geram. Bisa saja changmin mengatakan itu didepan semuanya tapi ia masih punya 'hati'

"Ahra-ahh jangan bicara seperti itu" kata heechul memperingati yeoja centil itu untuk menjaga ucapannya. Changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya seraya menatap tajam dan ber mampus mampus ria pada ahra yang baru saja dimarahi heechul

Changmin menatap nanar orang-orang yang menertawakannya dan mengutuk kyu yang mempermalukannya...

'Cho kyuhyun akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut dihadapanku'

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus meruntuki kebodohannya, kenapa ia bersikap sekasar itu pada changmin didepan sunbae lainnya, jujur saja ia merasa tak enak pada changmin, walaupun namja itu memang selalu membuatnya kesal dan tak nyaman tapi tetap saja changmin itu adalah senior

"Hah ~ apa yang akan terjadi dikelas nanti nde" gumamnya sendiri mengingat changmin orang yang tak mau kalah

BRUK

Lagi-lagi kyu menaruh kasar piring berisi puding berbentuk hello kitty (?) keatas meja yang masih ditempati kedua teman labilnya

"Kyaaa ~ kyuuuuu ..." Kyu sontak kaget saat junsu dan jaejoong berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya  
"Mwoya? Suara kalian membuat telingaku sakit" kata kyu sambil menutup kedua telinganya, jaejoong dan junsu menatap kyu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan

'Kenapa dua anak idiot ini menatapku seperti itu, perasaanku tak enak' batin kyu seraya melirik-lirik kedua temannya yang memasang tampang aneh. Junsu dan jaejoong menyeringai dan menaik turunkan alisnya

"Kyu kyu .. tadi kami melihatmu disapa changmin sunbae dan dia tadi memegang bahumu, aigo aigo apa yang dia katakan kyu?" cerocos junsu tanpa jeda  
"Nde, ceritakan ~ ceritakan ~ jebal..." kata jaejoong tak kalah heboh

Kyu menghela nafas saat melihat puppy eyes kedua temannya yang membuatnya merinding disko

"Kyuuu ~" rengek keduannya  
"Aish... Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan, dia hanya memanggil namaku dan tak mengatakan apapun" ujar kyu dengan tampang masam

"Eoh? Jinjja?" Selidik jaejoong sambil memicingkan mata besarnya, kyu mengangguk  
"Huh ... Tidak seru ~ seharusnya saat dia menahan bahumu tadi, kau langsung menciumnya kyu mihihi" seringai junsu yang ditatap polos jaejoong sementara kyu melongo mencerna ucapan junsu. Ternyata teman barunya yang berwajah imut otaknya begitu mesum pikir kyu

"M-myowa? Pabbo bicara apa kau su" pekik kyu salah tingkah  
"Kyu pipi mu merah, kau pakai blasson?" Tanya jaejoong polos, sepertinya kelemotan yeoja cantik ini sedang kumat

"Bhahaha jae jae kyu bukannya pake blasson, tapi dia blushing, pasti kau membayangkan changmin sunbae melumat bibirmu ne kyu?" Seru junsu makin yadong  
"Ya junsu-ahh! Aish ..." Kyu tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan memilih menyantap pudingnya. Junsu hanya cengar-cengir sementara jaejoong sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya

"Aigo ~ aku sampai lupaaa ~" pekik jaejoong keras membuat junsu dan kyu spot jantung  
"Ya jaejae kau mengagetkanku" protes junsu yang diangguki kyu  
"Eoh? Mian haha, aku lupa aigo ..." Jaejoong diam sejenak, junsu dan kyu menatap penasaran jaejoong  
"Lupa apa jae?" Tanya kyu  
"Aku lupa memfollow twitter kalian, jadi apa nama twitter kalian?"

Gubrak ...

Junsu dan kyuhyun sweetdrop, aish ~ sudah mengagetkan dan membuat penasaran ternyata hanya masalah twitter. Junsu dan kyu mengira jaejoong lupa membawa sesuatu yang penting atau lupa minum obat autisnya #plak

"Eoh? Junjun kyukyu kenapa diam? Kajja ~ apa nama twitter kalian?" Tanya jaejoong tanpa dosa. Junsu dan kyu pun menyadari betapa autisnya temannya yang satu ini. Twitter memang sangat penting untuk jaejoong, bagai buku diary, segala sesuatu pasti ia share diaccount itu

"Nama twitterku 0101xiahtic ..."  
"Kalau aku gaemgyu ..."

"Eoh? Xi xi apa? Gaem apa?"  
" 0101xiahtic dan gaemgyu jae" kata junsu. Jaejoong pun mengetik nama kedua twitter temannya sambil diiringi ejaan dari junsu  
"Oke sudah ku follow, sekarang juga followback!" Perintahnya bak seorang bos

Sebenarnya jaejoong anti memfollow orang karna dia yang selalu difollow oleh orang lain atau fansnya, yeoja cantik ini memang sangat eksis didunia maya maupun didunia nyata. Karna junsu dan kyu sahabatnya sejak 5 jam lalu tak apalah dia yang memfollow duluan

"Sudah jae" kata kyu malas-malasan, jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil terus mengutak-atik handphonenya  
"Eoh? 5 menit lagi jam makan siang selesai, kajja ~ kita kembali kekelas" seru junsu seraya melirik jam tangan mahalnya, junsu dan kyu bangkit dari duduknya

"Tunggu ~ tunggu ~"  
"Wae?"  
"Aku harus memperkenalkan kalian ke followers ku, Kajja ~ kita berfoto dulu"  
"Mwoya?" desis kyu

Akhirnya junsu dan kyu pun menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan jaejoong. Ketiganya berpose aegyo dengan posisi kyu-jaejoong-junsu, dan junsulah yang mengambil foto itu dengan meluruskan tangannya kedepan

"Kyaaa ~ yeopooo nya" seru jaejoong. Junsu dan kyu saling melirik dengan pemikiran yang sama 'pasti langsung dishare ke twitter'

mjjeje : (foto) bersama 0101xiahtic dan gaemgyu ^^ kedua teman baruku sangat cantik, apa kalian tertarik pada salah satunya?

Tweet

"Ahai sudah ku share, kajja ~ kita kekelas"

.  
.

(Sains class)

Yoochun, yunho dan heechul sudah berada didalam kelas seraya bercuap-cuap, namun ada yang menarik perhatian disini karna ada dua kursi yang masih kosong

CEKLEK

semua menoleh pada jaejoong yang baru saja membuka pintu

BRUK

Junsu yang sedikit berlari dibelakangnya tak bisa mengerem kakinya dan ia pun menabrak tubuh jaejoong dari belakang

"Kyaaa ~"

HAP

Jaejoong menutup matanya, eoh? Kenapa tak sakit? Bukankah dia harusnya jatuh? Mata besarnya pun terbuka perlahan

Deg ... Deg ... Deg ...

Jaejoong tertegun seraya mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yunho! Ternyata yunho yang menahan tubuh langsingnya. Jaejoong seperti tersihir oleh sepasang mata tajam milik yunho seraya merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Keduannya masih tertegun dalam posisi seperti itu

(Kaya waktu yunppa nahan badannya jaemma didangerous love waktu ditempat pemotretan ne, bayangin ajah jaemma rambutnya panjang hehe)

Seisi kelas pun hening termaksud yoochun dan heechul. Berbeda dengan sang tersangka junsu yang secara terang-terangan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengabadikan moment langka itu

Cekrek..

Cekrek..

"Eoh..." Jaejoong sontak tersadar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari sunbae tampannya itu, ia langsung berdiri disebelah junsu dan menunduk seraya menutupi rona pipinya. Kelas masih hening dan bahkan tak ada yang menyadari dengan apa yang dilakukan junsu

"M-mianhae sunbae" kata jaejoong pelan

'Aigo ... Aigo ... Itu tadi sangat dekat ~ bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Junsu pabbo! Kenapa mendorongku disaat seperti ini pasti wajahku sangat berminyak, arghhh...' Runtuk jaejoong dalam hati

Yunho hanya menyunggingkan bibir seksinya dan memasang tampang se cool mungkin yang makin membuat suhu tubuh jaejoong terasa semakin panas, namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau namja tampan itu juga merasakan debaran jantungnya yang melebihi normal saat menatap yeoja cantik bermata doe itu. Sementara yoochun dan heechul sudah menyeringai aneh

"Mianhae heechul sunbae, yoochun sunbae, yunho sunbae kami telat" seru junsu mengambil alih seraya menunduk-nundukan kepalanya yang diikuti jaejoong. Yoochun memicingkan matanya seraya mengelilingi kedua hoobae cantiknya  
"Kalian telat, itu artinya kalian harus dihukum"

GLEK

Kedua yeoja cantik itu saling melirik dengan posisi kepala masih menunduk. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas-remas ujung kemejanya sedangkan junsu terlihat lebih tenang seraya menatap sunbae idamannya dari atas sampai bawah

"Eumm ... Yunho-ahh apa kau punya ide?" Tanya yoochun. Junsu dan jaejoong sudah memasang tampang se innocent mungkin agar tidak diberikan hukuman yang aneh-aneh  
"Ani" jawab yunho singkat, yoochun menatapnya malas dan beralih menatap heechul  
"Heechul-ahh?"  
"Eumm aku ada ide..."  
"...Bagaimana kalau kedua anak cantik ini kita hukum untuk menggombali namja yang kita pilihkan"

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong dan junsu membulatkan matanya dengan mulut membentuk 'O' saat heechul melontarkan ide hukuman untuk mereka tanpa beban sama sekali

Woaaaaa ~

kelas langsung bersorak dan para namja sudah blushing ria berharap merekalah yang akan dipilih, siapa yang tak mau di tembak oleh kedua yeoja cute ini

"Haha ide bagus ... " Kata yoochun sambil mengusap-usap dagunya  
"Yun, pilihkan namja untuk kim junsu" lanjut yoochun. Yunho memicingkan mata elangnya menatap satu persatu hoobae namja  
"Happy virus" kata yunho sambil menunjuk juniornya yang duduk dipojok belakang  
"Aku?"  
"Nde, kau"

Kyaaaaa ~

Lucky man ~

Namja yang dijuluki happy virus itu pun maju kedepan, namja berambut ikal itu sudah menyeringai seraya memasang senyum semanis mungkin berharap junsu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya

"Nah happy virus perkenalkan namamu secara pribadi kepada kim junsu ne" namja cute itu hanya mengangguk seraya merona

"Annyeong kim junsu yeopo, chanyeol-imnida, aku siap kau tembak" kata namja bernama chanyeol itu dengan percaya dirinya. Junsu melongo

Hahahaha ~

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya mengabadikan adegan itu yang membuat heechul menyunggingkan bibirnya, sepertinya heechul punya 'sesuatu' untuk junior cantiknya itu

"Chanyeollie ~" panggil junsu yang langsung mendapat respon lebay dari chanyeol, seisi kelas makin ramai  
"Nde su-ie" jawab chanyeol cengengesan, junsu terlihat berfikir  
"Chanyeollie pasti kamu kuliah diseni pahat ne?" Tanya junsu sambil menahan tawa, karna ini gombalan chanyeol diharuskan mengiyakan

"kok su-ie tau?" balasnya terkekeh

"tau dong, soalnya yeollie pintar sekali memahat nama yeollie dihati su-ie"

Kyaaaaa ~

Hahahaha ~

Lagi ~ Lagi ~ Lagi ~ Lagi

"yeollie jangan GR deh, aku tuh kangen kamu sedikit aja" lanjut junsu dengan jurus gombalan kedua, chanyeol masih cengar-cengir gaje

"maksud su-ie?" Tanya chanyeol girang

"sedikit berlebihan maksdunya"

Woaaaaa ~

Setelah di hujam berbagai macam gombalan oleh sang ratu gombal chanyeol sudah hampir mimisan disertai wajah berbinar dan tak lupa seringai ala kuda liar. Jaejoong mulai gugup seraya menelan salivanya karna setelah junsu kini gilirannya

"hahaha junsu-ahh cukup ne, silahkan kembali kekursimu, nah sekarang giliran kim jaejoong, aku yang pilih-"

"ani ani chun, biar aku yang pilihkan" seru heechul memotong ucapan yoochun.

Lagi-lagi kelas bersorak dan para namja sudah memasang ekspresi mupeng, heechul melengkungkan bibirnya seraya menatap satu persatu namja dihadapannya, jaejoong hanya pasrah …

"eumm ~ aku pilih siapa ne?" gumam heechul

"ahh … Yunho saja"

Kyaaaa ~

"MWOOO?"

Jaejoong membatu dengan mata melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, bagaimana bisa ia menggombali namja yang benar-benar ia sukai? Ada banyak kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi yeoja cantik itu langsung mimisan atau pipis dicelana bahkan yang paling parah pingsan ditempat. Entahlah…

"Ayo cepat gombali aku" kata yunho yang membuat jaejoong makin frustasi, yunho mengatakannya dengan sangat cool seraya menaikan satu alisnya

"a-a-aku a-a-aku …"

Junsu hanya menghela nafas sambil memegang handphonennya untuk mengabadikan moment bersejarah untuk hidup temannya itu

'ayooo jaeee ini saatnya, aigo ~ kenapa kau memasang tampang sebodoh itu aish…' runtuk junsu dalam hati melihat jaejoong yang lebih mirip robot

Yoochun dan heechul sudah terkekeh melihat betapa pucatnya wajah yeoja cantik itu, yunho masih sabar menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan jaejoong

"a-a-aku … y-yunho sunbae a-a-aku …" katanya terbata-bata, jaejoong hanya menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sambil memelintir ujung kemejanya. Heechul menghampiri jaejoong dengan menahan tawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung junior cantiknya itu

"a-aku aku aku …" gumamnya semakin gugup

"sunbae ~ sunbae ~ jika kim jaejoong tak bisa menggombali yunho sunbae, aku siap menggantikan yunho sunbae untuk digombali" celetuk salah satu namja

BRUK

PRANG

JDERRR

"ya! Kai mana mau kim jaejoong menggombalimu" ledek chanyeol pada namja yang bernama kai seraya menempeleng kepala namja berkulit coklat itu

Hahahaha ~

"hey sudah sudah kenapa jadi kalian yang berisik, lanjutkan jaejoong-ahh" kata yoochun menenangkan kembali juniornya

Walaupun ini hanya sebatas hukuman yang malah lebih mirip lucu-lucuan tapi bagi jaejoong ini sudah seperti dihadapkan antara hidup dan mati #plak

"relax jae … yunho tak akan memakanmu jae" bisik heechul, jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri metap mata musang milik yunho. Dalam hati yunho juga menahan tawa seraya penasaran dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini, jaejoong begitu cantik pikir yunho

'aigo ~ umma. Matanya! Tuhan hiks… jebal bantu hambamu ini … aku seperti diambang kematian' batin jaejoong makin frustasi dan ngelantur. Ia menarik nafas ~

"Mianhae sunbae apa aku boleh meminta hukuman selain ini, lari mengelilingi lapangan, membersihkan toilet atau memberi makan ikan dikolam taman seumur hidup" pekik jaejoong tanda dalam satu tarikan nafas

Heechul dan yoochun sudah tertawa keras sementara yunho terkekeh kecil, junsu sudah menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, jika dibelakang jaejoong sangat semangat jika ada yunho, tapi jika dihadapannya nyali yeoja cantik itu langsung ciut, well apakah ceritanya akan sama kalau namja yang digombali junsu tadi adalah yoochun?

"ya jung yunho ~ apa yang kalu lakukan sampai jaejoong ketakutan begini" goda yoochun sambil memukul lengan temannya itu, yunho langsung menatap malas yoochun

'sial kau park jidat' batin yunho

Yunho menatap lekad jaejoong seraya menyunggingkan bibir sexy nya. Jaejoong yang makin terlihat pucat hanya diam dengan keringat yang sudah mengucur

"baiklah kalau kau tak mau menggombaliku, gwaenchana ~" kata yunho dengan tatapan licik

"j-jinjjayo?" Tanya jaejoong tanpa menatap yunho

"tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus menatap mataku sambil mengatakan saranghae"

Kyaaaa ~

Kelas makin ramai ditambah teriakan junsu yang nyaringnya diatas rata-rata manusia normal. Yoochun dan heechul sudah menyeringai seakan mengerti maksud temannya itu. Lutut jaejoong makin lemas dan kepalanya makin menunduk

'Mwo? apa katanya? Menatap matanya sambil mengatakan saranghae? Itu sama saja aku menyatakakan perasaan ku padanya. Junsu-ahh bantu aku' batin jaejoong yang sudah lemas sambil melirik junsu, yeoja imut itu menggerakan bibir nya seperti mengatakan 'lakukan saja jae'. Sekali lagi jaejoong menarik nafas ~

"kajja ~" seru yunho, jaejoong mulai mendongkakan kepalanya dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap mata tajam itu

"Y-yunho sunbae …"

"Saranghae saranghae saranghae" seru jaejoong sambil melingkarkan tangannya membentuk love keatas kepalanya

Woaaaa ~

Aku iriii ~

Jaejoong-ahh katakan itu juga padaku ~

Celetuk teman-teman sekelasnya. Yoochun dan heechul terkekeh sementara yunho hanya tersenyum lembut menatap yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini

"Nado saranghae…" goda yunho sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu hanya diam seraya mencerna ucapan yunho barusan

"kau boleh duduk kim jaejoong" jaejoong mengangguki ucapan yunho dan langsung menuju bangkunya

'yunho sunbae mengatakan nado saranghae? Apa aku salah dengar ya? Sudahlah sebaiknya aku minta saran junsu dan kyu saja nanti. Huh ~' batinnya sambil mengatur nafas serta debaran jantungnya

"yunho-ahh sepertinya itu dari hati …"

TBC

Hehe bagaimana reader?

Apakah para uke sudah cukup heboh?

Hayooo gimana gombalan junsu sama pernyatakan jaejoong haha

Ada yang mau saran untuk chap selanjutnya?

Review please :D


	3. Oppa

**(CHAPTER 3)**

"Yunho-ahh sepertinya itu dari hati…"

.

.

_Sains class …_

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya karna sedari tadi changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan

'aish … si idiot itu mau balas dendam eoh? aku tak boleh kalah! Ne cho kyuhyun hwaiting' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri seraya memasang tampang super judes, menurut kyuhyun sunbae tampannya itu tengah mengatur strategi untuk balas dendam mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi

"hah ~ bosan, hey apa kalian semua bosan?" Tanya eunhyuk pada para hoobae nya

"Ye ~"

"Changmin-ahh, yesung hyung, lakukanlah sesuatu, mereka bosan" kata eunhyuk dengan tampan madesu, yesung terlihat berfikir sementara changmin masih sibuk memandangi obyek cantiknya

"hmm bagaimana kalau kau menunjukan kemampuan dance mu pada mereka hyuk" usul yesung yang diangguki changmin

"malas ahh hyung, semalam aku salah batal dan sekarang leherku sakit" tolak eunhyuk dengan sejuta alasan

"hyung bagaimana kalau kau saja yang bernyanyi untuk kita" usul eunhyuk yang hanya membalikan ucapan yesung

"tidak kreatif…" kata changmin malas

"… tapi dari pada bosan gini hyung, yaudah hyung nyanyi aja" lanjut changmin labil yang langsung disetujui yesung. Eunhyuk pun berinisiatif meminta perhatian para juniornya yang dari tadinya sibuk sendiri-sendiri karna memang sedang dibebaskan

"Attention please ~" seru eunhyuk menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan logat korea (?), seisi kelas pun langsung tenang dan menatap pembimbing berwajah kocak itu

"hey apa kalian ingin mendengar suara ketua grup vocal kampus kita?" ujar eunhyuk basa-basi

"eoh? Sunbae memang siapa ketua grup vocal kampus kita?" Tanya salah satu junior namja

"kalian belum tau ne?" kata changmin mengambil alih yang diiyakan oleh seisi kelas, wajarlah mereka belum tau karna sesi perkenalan kegiatan diluar jam kuliah memang belum dilakukan

"Ehem … ehem … " gumam yesung dengan seringai penuh arti

"memangnya siapa sunbae?" Tanya junior yeoja, eunhyuk dan changmin sudah menahan tawa melihat ekspresi yesung yang mulai bete

"sebentar, sebentar, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, diantara kami bertiga siapa yang paling cocok menjadi ketua grup vocal?" Tanya changmin yang berniat semakin membuat yesung sebal. Seorang junior yeoja menaikan jari telunjuknya

"nde kau…"

"hmm menurutku kalian semua lebih cocok menjadi pelawak" kata yeoja itu jujur yang diiringi tawa teman-teman sekelasnya

"aniyo, menurut ku changmin sunbae yang cocok menjadi penyanyi, wajahnya sangat mendukung, changmin sunbae sangat tampan ~ annyeong sunbae namaku krystal" seru yeoja lain. Changmin tepok jidat, ini lagi ngomongin siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi penyanyi bukan foto model

'_mwoya apa katanya? Dasar yeoja bodoh analisis macam apa itu, membuat si idiot makin besar kepala saja'_ gerutu kyu dalam hati. Entahlah yeoja manis ini seperti tak suka melihat changmin dipuji yeoja lain. Cemburu kah?

"hah ~ sudahlah dari pada kalian makin ngawur lebih baik kita mendengarkan suara daebak ketua grup vocal itu ne, yesung hyung …" kata changmin seraya mempersilahkan yesung maju yang sudah tersenyum lima jari

Seisi kelas tertegun mendengar suara mengangumkan yesung, walau memang benar yang dikatakan yeoja tadi wajah yesung lebih mirip pelawak tapi suara benar-benar harus diacungi berjuta-juta jempol. Kyu yang juga punya bakat dan mengerti teknik-teknik bernyanyi pun menatap kagum sunbae berkepala besar itu

"Neo hanaman saranghanikka … " sepenggal lirik terakhir pun disenandungkan dengan sangat sempurna

_Prok … prok … prok …_

"Khamshamnida" kata yesung sambil membungkuk-bungkukan tubuhnya

"Woaaa ~ daebbak" pekik eunhyuk dan changmin kompak yang makin emmbuat yesung terharu biru

"nah … apa diantara kalian ada yang mau berduet dengan voice of arts ini?" Tanya changmin seakan memancing sesuatu

"Aku…"

_GOTCHA_

Changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya, benar saja dugaannya, yeoja manis itu pasti akan langsung tertarik, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun yang memang sudah terjun didunia musik sejak kecil

"Eoh? Kau cho kyuhyun? Aniyo, kami tak mampu membayar mu" sindir changmin yang membuat kyu menggembungkan pipinya

_'Cari mati kau tiang listrik'_batinnya kesal

"Yesung sunbae bolehkan aku bernyanyi bersamamu?" Tanya kyu lembut pada yesung dan mengabaikan changmin  
"Tentu" kata yesung seraya menghampiri kyu dan menjulurkan tangannya, kyu pun langsung menyambutnya dengan memegang tangan yesung.

Changmin menatap tajam adegan itu, hatinya seakan tak suka melihat kyu yang begitu lembut pada yesung sementara padanya bawaannya ingin cari ribut saja

_'Shim changmin bersiaplah semakin mengagumiku hehe …'__  
_.

.

_(Junsu Room ...)_

Jaejoong dan kyuhyun memutuskan untuk main sebentar kerumah junsu mengingat rumah mereka ternyata satu arah, dan sekalian makin mengakrabkan diri. Saat menginjakan kaki dirumah junsu, jaejoong menatap kagum bangunan kokoh itu-bahkan kamar junsu hampir sebesar rumahnya...

_'Woa ~ besar sekali rumah junsu, kamarnya juga sangat nyaman, pasti menyenangkan tinggal disini, junsu-ahh kamu beruntung'_ batin jaejoong sambil tersenyum hangat seraya menatap sekeliling kamar junsu

"Jaeee ~ aku mau share fotomu dan yunho sunbae ahh" kata junsu sambil mengutak-atik laptop apple-nya. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti membuat kyuhyun yang tak tau apa-apa menatap bingung

"Eoh? Foto apa? Yunho sunbae? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya kyu bertubi-tubi. Duo jj saling melirik

"Mau tau banget kyu?" Goda jaejoong

"Ya! Cepat ceritakan" seru kyu maksa

"Baiklah, ceritakan su"

Akhirnya junsu menceritakan semuanya pada kyu. Ekspresi yeoja manis itu berubah-ubah seraya mendengarkan cerita junsu dengan seksama, sementara jaejoong hanya blushing sambil membayangkan kejadian yang membuat jantungnya seakan ingin lompat keluar, wajah tampan pangerannya yang begitu dekat masih tercetak jelas diingatan yeoja cantik ini

"Jinjjayo? Kau mengatakan saranghae tiga kali?" sontak kyu dengan tampang over act

"Nde ~" seru jaejoong antusias

"Aish jae itu tiga!" Pekik kyu yang hanya ditatap polos jaejoong

"Lalu?" Tanya junsu

"Menyatakan cinta saja hanya sekali, dan kamu mengatakannya tiga kali jae" kata kyu masih heboh sendiri. Mata besar jaejoong menatap langit-langit seraya mengingat-ingat sesuatu

"Eumm ~ kata ummaku satu kali itu menyatakan cinta, dua kali mengajak bertunangan, tiga kali mengajak menikah" kyu dan junsu menatap penuh tanya pada ucapan jaejoong

"Jae jangan bilang maksudmu memang mengajaknya menikah?" Interupsi junsu yang diangguki jaejoong antusias, junsu dan kyu sweetdrop

"Aku bercanda pabbo, tapi aku amin kan saja ne agar menjadi kenyataan" ucap jaejoong terkekeh

"Aish dasar" desis kyu yang ditatap horor jaejoong

"Amin kan!" printah jaejoong melotot

"AMIN ~"

"Eoh aku sampai lupa mau mengupload foto lovey dovey mu jae" sontak junsu langsung mengutak-atik 'lagi' laptopnya

** 0101xiahtic : (foto) mjjeje and #frozenprince, kyaaa ~ aku rasa mereka lebih romantis dari romeo&juliet ^3^ apa kalian setuju denganku?**

**Tweet**

"Kyaaa ~ tweet mu sudah masuk timeline ku su, aigo' aku jadi deg-deg-an" seru jaejoong rempong seraya menatap lekat handphone nya dengan mata besarnya

"apa yunho sunbae punya twitter jae?" tanya kyu, jaejoong terlihat berfikir

"molla, eumm ~ akan ku tanyakan besok" kata jaejoong senyam-senyum gajelas

"mwo? kau ingin bertanya padanya? ya jae berhadapan dengannya saja kau sudah seperti orang yang dihadapkan dengan kematian" ujar junsu dengan perumpamaan yang menurut jaejoong errr ... lebay. tapi author sesuju sama duckbutt liat aja chapter 2 jaemma kicep haha ...

"mwo? jahat sekali, kalau begitu kau harus membantuku mencari tau twitter yunnie ku" junsu menatap horror jaejoong yang sudah ber-puppy eyes ria

"eoh? kenapa aku?"

"karna hanya kau harapanku su, jebal ~" kata jaejoong makin memelas seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut (?) junsu menghela nafas dan mengangguk terpaksa.

Kenapa yeoja cantik ini tidak memohon juga sama temannya yang satu lagi tuh tuh si kyu, jawabannya adalah karna sebelum jaejoong akan bertanya kyu sudah mendeathglarenya seakan mengatakan 'jangan bertanya padaku! kalau kau masih ingin hidup!' kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan kyu. yeoja manis yang menyeramkan nde ...

"Aku jadi ingat tampang mu tadi jae, aish seperti orang bodoh" kata junsu santai yang membuat jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ya! Coba kalau kamu ada diposisiku su" protes jaejoong sebal, junsu hanya menyeringai iblis seraya membayangkan sesuatu

"Jae kalau aku ada diposisimu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu haha, memberi sedikit kecupan kurasa tidak buruk" ujar junsu yang membuat kyu dan jaejoong merinding disko. Ke pervert an junsu sudah sangat akut pikir mereka berdua

Junsu membayangkan kalau yoochun menahan tubuhnya lalu mereka saling menatap, wajah keduanya makin mendekat dan dan dan ...

_Plak_

"Bodoh! Itu sangat buruk" celetuk kyu sambil memukul kepala junsu dengan majalah yang digulungnya

"Ahhh ~ kyu!" ringis junsu

"Tunggu-tunggu kalau kamu ada diposisiku kau akan mencium yunho sunbae? Ya! Andwaeeee, kamu tak boleh mencium pangeranku" pekik jaejoong keras, junsu dan kyu spontan langsung menutup telinga mereka

_Plak_

"haish pabbo, tentu saja yoochun sunbae jae" seru junsu sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan kyu padanya tadi

"eoh iya aku baru ingat, hmm setelah aku mengatakan 'saranghae' padanya, samar-samar aku mendengarnya mengatakan 'nado saranghae', tapi aku tidak yakin, ottokae menurut kalian?" cerita jaejoong dengan pout dibibir imutnya yang didengarkan junsu dan kyu seksama

"eoh jinjja? apa kau yakin mendengarnya?" tanya junsu yang dijawab gelengan lucu dari yeoja bermata besar itu, dasar duckbutt jelas-jelas tadi jae bilang 'tidak yakin' malah nanya lagi bzzz ...

"mungkin kamu salah dengar jae, itu pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dan lagi pula itu sebagai pengganti hukuman menggombali yang kamu tidak mau lakukan kan" jelas kyu panjang lebar yang ditatap sedih jaejoong, walau ucapan kyu logic, tapi jaejoong sangat mengharapkan yang didengarnya tak keliru

"eumm kamu benar, mungkin aku salah dengar" kata jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca, junsu yang menyadari itu langsung merangkul jaejoong dan mendeathglare kyu yang terlalu jujur

"jae, bukankah kalau ingin mencapai sesuatu itu harus berusaha dulu, kamu bahkan belum memulai usahamu" kata junsu bijak, kyujae menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan yeoja imut yang errr ... labil akut itu

"nde, kamu benar, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan memulai usahaku untuk mencapai pangeranku, dan kalian harus melakukan hal yang sama denganku" seru jaejoog antusias

"geurae, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha mencapai pangeranku juga" ujar junsu tak kalah antusias. kyu memutar manik matanya malas

"kyu ~" sontak jaejoong

"mwo? aku tidak ikutan" kata kyu sekenanya, yeoja manis itu tidak berminat sama sekali mengikuti 'usaha' dua temannya yang menurutnya tidak penting dan kurang kerjaan. Bzzz kyu …

"mwoya? kamu harus ikut! aku gamau tau kamu harus ikut!" paksa junsu yang disemangati jaejoong

"aish ... shireo! lagipula aku sedang tidak tertarik pada namja manapun" tegas kyu

"kyu ga asik ~" celetuk jaejoong

"nde, kyu ga setia kawan" giliran junsu bersuara

"ya! big eyes ~ duckbutt ~ jangan bicara seperti, aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku" pekik kyu yang ditatap sebal kedua temannya

"ne arraseo ibu tiri"

"ya!"

Ketiga yeoja itu masih asik bersenda gurau. ketiganya tak ada lelah-lelahnya berceloteh sampai mulut mereka berbusa. Kamar junsu seperti dihuni 20 orang padahal kenyataannya hanya ada tiga yeoja super imut yang tentu saja suaranya tak seimut wajahnya

"Aigo su ~ ini tas gucci limited edision terbaru kan? hanya ada 3 didunia" seru jaejoong menatap kagum tas bermerk itu tanpa berniat menyentuhnya karna ngeri sendiri membayangkan harganya

"nde, dan salah satunya punyaku..." ujar junsu bangga

"...kyaaa ~ kyu bukankah itu lipgloss yang hanya diproduksi di Swiss, aigo ~ aku sangat menginginkannya tapi appa belum juga membelikannya" lanjut junsu yang baru saja mengobrak-abrik tas kyu dan menemukan benda kecil yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya

"nde itu oleh-oleh dari sepupuku yang baru saja pulang liburan dari Swiss" kata kyu santai, junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk sementara jaejoong hanya diam mendengar percakapan junsu dan kyuhyun yang memang tergolong anak-anak konglomerat, walau sebenarnya jae 'mantan' anak konglomerat

_'enak sekali jadi mereka...'_

.

.

.

_(Jaejoong house ...)_

"eoh joongie sudah pulang" seru umma kim saat jaejoong baru saja melepas sepatunya dan masuk menghampiri sang umma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam

"nde, eumm ~ umma masak apa? harum sekali, joongie jadi lapar" kata jaejoong seraya menyesap aroma masakan ummanya yang membuatnya cacing-cacing diperutnya demo minta makan, padahal dirumah junsu yeoja cantik ini sudah nyemil berbagai macam cake dan ice cream, mungkin karena jae sudah lama tak bertemu dengan makanan mewah jadi selagi ada yang gratis yaa ... sikat aja.

"telur gulung dan sisa ramyeon tadi pagi, kajja ~ joongie mandi dulu lalu kita makan bersama" kata umma kim yang dibalas senyuman sendu plus anggukan jaejoong

Setelah mandi jaejoong memilih-milih pakaian dilemarinya dan yeoja cantik ini memilih memakai sebuah tanktop hitam dan celana panjang putih bergambar 'beruang'

Mata besarnya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri kokoh dimeja belajarnya, tangan yeoja cantik ini meraih foto yang menampakan dirinya bersama dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, yakni umma dan alm. appa nya, yeoja cantik ini tersenyum sendu

"Appa ~" lirihnya seraya memeluk foto keluarga kecilnya, mata yang biasanya selalu bercahaya itu sedikit meredup

Dulu, Jaejoong dan umma kim hidup serba berkecukupan bahkan bisa dibilang 'mewah' karna appa kim seorang CEO perusahaan terbesar di Singapore. Namun, semuanya berubah setelah appa kim memilih pensiun dini diusia 45 tahun karna beliau didiaknosa mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir

_- FLASHBACK -_

_5 tahun lalu.._

_(Singapore Hospital...)_

"Annyeong appa, joongie datang, joongie baru pulang sekolah, appa tadi disekolah joongie dipuji lee sosaengnim loh, kata lee sosaengnim joongie cantik dan pintar..." jaejoong tersenyum sendu sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang appa yang tengah berbaring lemah dikasur rumah sakit

"...Appa juga selalu memuji joongie seperti itu kan, bahkan appa mengatakannya setiap hari, appa juga bilang kalau joongie punya sepasang mata yang indah" lanjutnya yang tetap tak mendapat respon dari sang appa

Senyum sendu yeoja cantik berseragam SMP itu hilang-menjadi sebuah isakan saat menatap lirih kondisi appanya yang semakin memprihatinkan. Selang bantu yang melilit disana-sini, diruangan serba putih itu hanya terdengar suara _'pip pip pip' _dari monitor yang menunjukan garis bergelombang yang menandakan masih ada kehidupan disana

"Appa ireona ~ joongie ingin appa mengatakannya lagi hiks ... jebal appa ireona joongie ingin mendengarnya hiks ... hiks ..." tangisnya seraya memeluk tubuh ringkih sang appa

"Joongie rindu appa" lirihnya sesegukan dengan tangis yang melemah, yeoja bermata bening yang kini terlihat kosong itu terus memandangi sang appa sampai akhirnnya ia terlelap dengan terus menggenggam erat tangan sang appa

Setetes Kristal bening mengalir membasahi pipi sang appa yang sudah tak berdaya, walaupun raganya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tapi batinnya masih bisa merasakan dan telinganya masih bisa mendengar. Sungguh ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak dan mengatakan

_'uljima joongie, appa juga sangat merindukan joongie, saranghae putri kecil appa...'_

Namun apa daya sekedar membuka membuka mata saja ia tak sanggup, appa kim bisa merasakan kehangat tangan mungil yang dulu ia selalu genggam namun kali ini tangan mungil itu yang berbalik mengenggam tangannya.

Demi kesembuhan sang suami umma kim sudah mengeluarkan seluruh hartanya bahkan sampai pinjam sana-sini. Segala jenis pengobatan yang 'tidak murah' sudah dilakukan, pada awalnya semua berjalan lancar tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, appa kim menutup mata dipangkuan sang istri dan genggaman tangan sang anak

_- FLASHBACK END –_

"Appa bogoshipo" lirih jaejoong seraya mengelus wajah mendiang sang appa, tanpa yeoja cantik ini sadari air matanya mengalir

_'Joongie jika suatu hari nanti appa pergi, joongie harus janji untuk selalu tersenyum nde, apapun yang terjadi senyum cantik joongie tidak boleh memudar, saranghae putri kecil appa'_

Itulah kalimat terakhir sang appa sebelum koma yang selalu jaejoong ingat dan menjadi penyemangat tiap langkahnya. Kepergian sang appa membuat jaejoong yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun tumbuh menjadi yeoja kuat dan mandiri

"Nado saranghae appa" yeoja cantik ini menyeka butiran kristalnya dan sebuah senyum tulus menyimpul diwajah cantiknya

"Joongie ~ sudah selesai? cepat keluar chagiya" seru umma kim dari luar kamarnya yang membuyarkan lamunan yeoja cantik ini, segera ia menaruh foto itu diposisinya semula

"nde umma anakmu yang cantik ini datang ~" seru jaejoong ceria seraya menghampiri sang umma yang sudah duduk dimeja makan

Semenjak kepergian sang appa, jaejoong menyadari kalau ia harus selalu berada disisi sang umma yang kini menjadi seorang single parent. Umma kim sangat bangga kepada anak semata wayangnya ini karna diumurnya yang masih belia jaejoong sudah mampu membuktian hasil dari kerja keras dan kegigihannya, contohnya beasiswa full yang ia terima dari SM University dan setumpuk prestasi lainnya.

Jika remaja lain menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk pergi ke mall seraya berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang orangtuanya justru jaejoong berbeda, ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya atau membantu ummanya diresturant atau kedai sederhana yang kini menjadi pemasukan utama keluarga mereka

Terkadang umma kim merasa kasihan pada jaejoong yang tidak bisa menikmati masa remajanya dengan sempurna. Namun jaejoong selalu mengatakan kalau ia menikmati dan bersyukur atas kehidupan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya pun sanggup ia lewati dengan senyum tulus dan keikhlasan.

"ottokae hari pertamamu joongie?" tanya umma kim pada anak semata wayangnya

"menyehhhnangkhan ummhha" umma kim terkekeh melihat anak cantiknya bicara dengan mulut yang penuh

"makannya pelan-pelan chagi" jaejoong mengangguk seraya meneguk air mineral

"ahhh ~"

"umma, joongie sudah dapat teman baru dong" ujar jaejoong antusias

"jinjja?" jaejoong mengangguk, yeoja bermata besar ini menunjukan sebuah foto yang ada diponselnya kepada sang umma

"yang ini namanya junsu dan yang ini kyuhyun, mereka cantik kan umma?" seru jaejoong sambil nunjuk-nunjuk foto yang baru diambilnya dirumah junsu tadi

"aigo manisnya ~ nde mereka sangat cantik seperti anak umma, apa mereka baik joongie?" tanya umma kim sedikit khawatir mengingat jaejoong pernah dibully teman-teman yeojanya sewaktu di high school karna status sosial

"nde umma mereka sangat baik dan asik, kami baru berkenalan tadi tapi kami sudah sangat akrab, bahkan tadi aku sempat mampir sebentar kerumah junsu, umma tau tidak rumah junsu sangat besar, sangking besarnya aku rasa bisa menampung orang-orang sekomplek rumah kita haha..." curhat jaejoong panjang lebar yang diikuti tawa lega sang umma

"...kapan-kapan akan ku kenalkan kyu dan junsu sama umma nde ~" lanjut jaejoong makin heboh yang juga makin membuat sang umma cekikikan

"tentu saja joongie harus mengenalkan teman-teman joongie sama umma" kata umma kim sambil membelai lembut rambut panjang jaejoong

"arraseo umma, eoh umma biar joongie yang cuci piringnya, umma bobo saja nde" kata jaejoong seraya mengangkat piring-piring kotor ke dapur, jaejoong tau pasti ummanya sangat lelah karna seharian mengurus kedai

"apa joongie tidak lelah?" tanya umma kim

"joongie lelah? umma bercanda, joongie kan baru saja makan umma jadi energi joongie full haha, kajja umma bobo saja" seru jaejoong girangyang dibalas senyuman hangat sang kim.

Umma kim masuk kekamarnya seraya duduk di ranjangnya, ia menatap foto pernikahannya yang terpajang kokoh didinding kamarnya

_'yeobo, uri joongie sudah besar, dia tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang sangat cantik dan pintar, aku sangat bangga padanya, pasti kau juga nde? yeobo bogoshipo ~'_

.

.

Keesokan hari ...

_(SM University ...)_

Yeoja cantik bermata besar a.k.a kim jaejoong tengah memarkirkan scouter pink kesayangnya diparkiran khusus motor, scouter pinknya a.k.a pinko baru saja keluar dari bengkel shin ajjushi (bayangin aja scouter jaemma kaya scoopy tapi cakepan dikit, author bawa merk lagi -_-)

Setelah melepas helm bergambar gajah-jaejoong sibuk bercermin dikaca spion pinko dan merapihkan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karna angin sepoy-sepoy. Pakaiannya tak separah kemarin, karena hari ini khusus sports jaejoong hanya mengunakan celana training putih pendek dengan kaos pink berkerah, rambutnya tidak diapa-apakan dan yeoja ini selalu cantik

"aigo, aku lupa bawa sisir, aish rambutku kusut ... ahhhh sebal sebal sebal, Pinko-ahh lakukan sesuatu!" pekik jaejoong ribet sendiri sambil berbicara dan menendang motor tersayangnya itu

~ Yunho POV ~

Setelah memakirkan motor sports ku, aku berniat langsung ke lapangan basket, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, eoh? anak itu juga disini. hah ~ dia selalu cantik

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Dia memang sangat cantik! Mwo? ... tapi dia berbicara dengan motornya, apa dia sudah gila? tapi lucu juga hehe. Aish dia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku

"ehem ... " dehemku tepat berdiri dibelakang, hah ~ dia benar-benar belum menyadari keberadaanku, dia malah sibuk bercermin dan mengoceh sendiri

"pinko-ahh ottokae penampilanku sekarang? apa aku sudah cantik" tanyanya makin ngawur pada benda mati itu, apa tidak ada manusia yang bisa ditanyainya pikirku, entah kenapa aku merasa senang melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, ku kerjai sepertinya seru

"kau selalu cantik" sahutku yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan tingkah ajaibnya

"ahh ~ gomawo pinko, aku memang can- ... kyaaaa ~ pinko-ahh sejak kapan kamu bisa bicara" bhahaha aku menahan tawaku saat dia berteriak histeri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk scouternya, haha junior ku ini polos atau pabbo sebenarnya

"jaejoong-ahh" panggilku sambil mencolek bahunya, jangan berfikiran macam-macam, aku mencoleknya agar dia menyadari ada manusia lain disini dan tidak lagi berbicara dengan benda mati

Dia menoleh dan seperti terlonjak kaget, mata besarnya semakin membesar dan bibir imutnya membulat, lucu sekali tapi kenapa ekspresinya seperti melihat hantu, apa ada yang salah denganku?

"y-yunho s-s-sunbae" katanya terbata-bata. kenapa dengannya? tadi ceria sekali saat mengorol dengan scouternya, tapi giliran denganku wajahnya langsung pucat dan bicaranya jadi gagap, seperti dikelas kemarin ekspresinya. Aigo ~ kenapa matanya indah sekali

~ Yunho POV end ~

"kau bisa naik scouter juga rupanya" kata yunho cool seraya menatap lekat mata bening jaejoong, yeoja cantik ini masih tertegun sambil menarik nafas berulang-ulang

"n-nde, a-aku bisa s-s-su-su" kata jaejoong makin gagap, yunho terkekeh melihat bibir pink jaejoong yang monyong-monyong saat mengucapkan 's-s-su-su'

"sunbae maksudmu?" tanya yunho tersenyum, jaejoong mengangguk dengan wajah antara senang dan sesak nafas

"panggil aku oppa saja, kamu mau kan memanggilku oppa?" tanya yunho sembari nyengir kuda yang semakin membuat jaejoong membeku, darah yeoja cantik ini seperti menumpuk dikepala membuat wajahnya memerah

~ Jaejoong POV ~

kyaaa ~ apa aku sedang bermimpi? yunho sunbae memintaku memanggilnya oppa? omona ~ aku sangat senang, rasanya seperti menerima rapot dengan nilai sempurna. yunho oppa ~ kyaaa aku jadi deg-deg-an gini

"n-nde y-yunho o-o-op-oppa" kataku terbata-bata, kenapa aku selalu gagap sih jika didekatnya, aish ini memalukan. dia menyunggingkan bibirnya, ya Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini

"berlatihlah lagi jae ..." katanya sambil mengacak rambutku, aigo ~ dia menyentuhku, huwaaa ~ umma rasanya aku ingin menangis

"... eoh? kita masih diparkiran nde?" katanya celingak-celinguk, aku juga baru sadar masih disini

"kajja ~ kita masuk jae"

_Grep _

kyaaa ~ dia menarik tanganku, i-ini daebbak! aku tidak percaya, ini pasti mimpi, ahh nde ini pasti mimpi

_Plak_

aku menabok pipiku sendiri, arghhh ... appo, j-jadi ini bukan mimpi? omona ~ ini nyata

"Eoh? kamu kenapa?"

~ Jaejoong POV end ~

Yunho menaikan satu alisnya saat yeoja cantik yang tengah digenggamnya itu menabok wajah cantiknya sendiri. tidak bisakah jaejoong bersikap sedikit normal? hah ~

"ehehe a-aniyo y-yunho o-oppa pipiku gatal hehe" yunho semakin menatap heran jaejoong yang malah cengegesan dengan ekspresi teraniaya, perasaan kalau gatal digaruk bukan ditabok pikir yunho

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas gengamannya pada pergelangan tangan kurus jaejoong sesampainya di lapangan basket (indoor). Jaejoong masih membatu seraya meremas-remas ujung kaosnya. Mata besar jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap mata musang yunho yang membuat namja tampan itu mengusap tekuknya sendiri gugup, yunho menyadarkan dirinya dan memalingkan tatapan mata indah itu

"jurusan mu duduk disana" kata yunho sambil menunjuk kursi dipinggir lapangan yang sudah dibagi-bagi sesuai jurusan

"eoh? n-nde gomawo y-yunho o-oppa" jaejoong berniat langsung langsung ngibrit untuk mengatur detakan jantungnya, tapi yunho menahan bahu yeoja berbibir kissable itu

"jae" panggil yunho dengan tatapan tajam andalannya

"n-de?" yunho tersenyum melihat jaejoong yang sudah gugup merona

"jangan berbicara dengan benda mati lagi ne, nanti kamu disangka tidak normal lagi"

_Jleb_

Jaejoong seperti ditimpuk batu besar yang tepat mengenai kepalanya, yeoja cantik ini meruntuki kebiasaan anehnya yang suka berbicara sendiri, aish ini memalukan! batinnya

"n-nde" kata jaejoong yang benar-benar langsung ngibrit menjauh dari namja idamannya itu

"kamu cantik" gumam yunho terkekeh

"aish ... aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau lebih lama ditatap mata besarnya" gumam yunho lagi terkekeh sambil memegangi dadanya

_Beberapa menit kemudian ..._

"jae ~" jaejoong yang tengah duduk manis menoleh keasal suara yang tak asing baginya

"ya! kamu lama sekali su" protes jaejoong pada sahabatnya yang ngaret bzzz

"mian jae, tadi aku telat bangun hehe" jujur junsu santai yang membuat jaejoong mendecik

Jaejoong dan junsu sudah duduk manis dikursi deretan tengah, mereka berdua melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat kyuhyun di deretan kursi yang lumayan jauh, kyuhyun harus terpisah sementara dengan duo JJ karna berbeda jurusan

"aigo ~ su su, lihat itu" junsu mengikutin arah jari tangan jaejoong yang menunjuk sesuatu

"itu kyu kan jae, wae?" kata junsu yang ditatap datar jaejoong

"aish lihat siapa yang duduk disebelah kyu, su" junsu memicingkan matanya dan tak lama langsung membulat

"kyaaa ~ changmin sunbae, ya! sejak kapan mereka dekat?" sontak junsu, jaejoong mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu

"jae, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? aku jadi takut" ujar junsu bergidik

"aku sedang senang hehe" junsu mengeryit melihat wajah berseri-seri jaejoong

"wae? kamu menang togel ya?" tanya junsu asal sambil tertawa

"ya! bukan duckbutt ... tapi kamu jangan kaget ya" jaejoong menyeringai yang membuat junsu mengangguk penasaran

"tadi aku dan yunho sunbae hehe ..."

_Beberapa saat setelah jaejoong bercerita ..._

"mwooo? kamu memanggilnya oppa?" histeris junsu tepat ditelinga jaejoong yang sontak membuat yeoja bermata besar itu menutup telinganya

"aish su kamu mau membuatku tuli eoh" desis jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"mian, tapi jae kamu huwaaa ... kamu sudah memanggil yunho sunbae oppa, dan kyu sudah duduk sedekat itu dengan changmin sunbae, sedangkan aku hiks ..." jaejoong menatap horror pada junsu yang sudah terisak

"su-ie yeopo kenapa menangis? cup cup ~ kamu pasti bisa memanggil yoochun sunbae oppa dan duduk didekatnya, aku yakin" hibur jaejoong antusias seraya mengelus punggung junsu

"jinjja? menurutmu begitu?" tanya junsu dengan wajah becek

"ne, hwaiting duckbutt ~"

_Sementara itu ..._

Kyuhyun menatap tajam changmin yang duduk disebelahnya, yeoja manis itu mendecik sebal merasa terganggu karna senior tampannya a.k.a changmin sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya mengutak-ngatik ponselnya

"Ya! sunbae, kau berisik sekali!" pekik kyuhyun yang hampir membuat changmin melempar ponselnya kaget

"Ya! kau mengagetkanku bocah, aish ..." protes changmin yang malah mengelus-elus ponselnya

"siapa suruh kau berisik!" pekik kyu lagi yang dihiraukan changmin

'Ya ... apa-apaan namja kelebihan kalsium ini! tiba-tiba duduk disebelahku dan tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila, aish...' kesal kyu dalam hati

"hahaha ~" kyu melirik kesal changmin yang tawanya semakin jadi, kyu celingak-celinguk mencari kursi kosong yang mungkin bisa ia duduki dan menjauh dari sunbae tampannya itu, tapi na'as semua kursi sudah terisi full. tiba-tiba kyu menyeringai saat sebuah ide muncul di brain nya

"amber-ahh" panggil kyu pada yeoja tomboy didepannya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung yeoja bernama amber itu

"eumm?" gumam amber yang sibuk bermain game 'bully' dengan tabletnya, errr ... game nya aja horror

"amber-ahh kita bertukar tempat duduk yuk" amber menoleh dan matanya langsung bertemu mata changmin yang seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu

"tidak mau" kata amber kembali menatap tabletnya, changmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal kyu

Kyuhyun masih sibuk menanyai teman-teman 'apakah mau bertukar posisi dengannya?' dan jawaban mereka semua sama 'tidak mau', tapi mungkin mereka takkan menolak kalau tidak mendapat deathglere dari changmin, yeoja mana yang tidak mau duduk disebelah changmin dan namja mana yang tidak mau duduk dikursi bekas pantat bohai kyu yang hangat. haha ~

"sudahlah, apa kamu tidak lelah menanyai temanmu satu persatu seperti itu" kata changmin seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, dari posisinya changmin bisa meihat begitu dekat rambut panjang hitam bergelombang yang harumnya sampai melewati hidungnya

'indah sekali, bagaimana ya reaksinya kalau aku menyentuhnya' batin changmin megusap-usap dagunya, tangannya mulai menjulur mendekati rambut kyu, changmin merasakan debaran jantungnya saat tangannya semakin dekat dengan rambut indah itu

_Pluk _

Sampailah tangan changmin mendarat di kepala kyu, changmin mengelus kepala kyu dan dia bisa merasakan betapa halusnya rambut berkilau kyu, sang empunya rambut pun sontak menoleh dan sedikit kaget

"Ya! apa-apaan kau!" bentak kyu yang membuat changmin terlonjak dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari rambut terawat itu, changmin langsung gelagapan

~ Changmin POV ~

Aku menelan salivanya ku saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. aku harus bilang apa? aish ... kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini, kenapa aku benar-benar menyentuh rambut indah, halus, harum, terawat ... ya! sadar shim changmin ini bukan saatnya kau mengagumi yeoja sadis yang tengah melotot horror kearahmu ini

apa aku harus bilang 'oh kyu chagiya, rambutmu bagai benang dari surga, kehalusannya memabukanku, wahai kyu chagiya bolehkah aku menyentuhnya sekali lagi dengan sepenuh hati ku' Ya! mana mungkin aku bilang begitu, aish ...

~ Changmin POV end ~

Kyu masih menatap horror changmin yang malah bengong seperti punya dunia sendiri, yeoja manis itu menunggu suara namja tampan dihadapannya yang tak kunjung terdengar. kyu mendecik dan semakin memandang kesal namja tampan itu

"Ya!" pekik kyu yang langsung menyadarkan changmin dari lamunan anehnya

"eoh?" spontan changmin gelagapan

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh? kenapa kau menyentuh rambutku?" tanya kyu dengan nada tinggi dan mengintimidasi

"eh hmm anu aku aku ... aku melihat kutu dirambutmu, ne ne aku melihat kutu dirambutmu" spontan changmin tanpa pikir panjang dengan suara yang lumayan keras, kyu shock mendengar ucapan sunbaenya itu

"M-mwo? kau bilang apa?" pekik kyu dengan tampang iblis murka

"itu dirambutmu ada kutu"

_Plak_

Kyuhyun menampar changmin tanpa aba-aba dan langsung pergi dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, yeoja manis ini shock dengan apa yang didengarnya, what kutu? itu mustahil! dia selalu ke salon 3 kali seminggu dan sangat tidak mungkin juga yeoja sepeti kyu kutuan (bhaha author ngakak sendiri nulis bagian ini)

Changmin terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan, yeoja manis incarannya menamparnya dan langsung berlari sambil menangis yang disaksikan beberapa teman sekelas kyu, itu pasti sangat memalukan...

"sunbae, kau keterlaluan"

_Deg_

"kyu~"

_(Jaesu side ...)_

"ehem ..." dehem seseorang yang membuat dua yeoja cantik yang sedang berselca-selca ria itu menoleh pada seorang namja yang duduk dibelakang mereka

"eoh chanyeollie, ada apa?" tanya junsu yang langsung membuat chanyeol blushing dipanggil semanis itu

"eh ini su-ie joongie, yeollie mau ngasih ini" kata chanyeol dengan manja yang dibuat-buat sambil mengelus tekuknya. Jaejoong dan junsu langsung mengambil 3 coklat dan 3 botol minuman yang disodorkan namja cute itu

"wahhh ~ gomawo chanyeollie, tapi yang satu lagi ini untuk siapa?" tanya jaejoong yang semakin membuat namja ikal itu cengengesan

"eoh itu hehe ... itu untuk teman manis kalian yang satu lagi, ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?" ujar chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar, kemarin chanyeol melihat dua yeoja tercantik dikelasnya ini pulang bersama seorang yeoja cantik lainnya

"ohh kyuhyun maksudmu, arraseo kami akan memberikannya nanti, yakan jae?" kata junsu yang diangguki jaejoong, chanyeol terkekeh girang melihat senyum dua yeoja cantik itu

"ehh hmm joongie su-ie, yeollie boleh tidak foto bersama kalian?" modus chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap dan super melas, jaesu saling melirik

"tentu, kemarilah ~"

Jadilah chanyeol berfoto dengan dua yeoja yang dikaguminya, namja cute itu seperti raja minyak karna berada ditengah jaejoong dan junsu sambil merangkul keduanya, chanyeol nampak sangat bahagia dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"kyaaa ~ gomawo joongie, su-ie" jaejoong dan junsu hanya tersenyum

"woaaa ~ ya lihat ini, aku berfoto bersama mereka" pamer chanyeol pada teman-temannya yang masih bisa didengar jaesu

"Jinjja? Ya! Happy virus kau beruntung sekali, ck" seru namja lainnya

"haha iri eoh? aku akan menguploadnya ke twitter" kata chanyeol yang lagi-lagi didengar dua yeoja itu

"aish jinjja" gumam jaejoong saat membuka twitternya

** happyeollie : Aigo ~ lihatlah aku berfoto bersama mjjeje dan 0101xiahtic, pasti kalian sangat iri denganku bwahaha. mereka sangat cantik ^^**

"Jae, sepertinya setelah ini semakin banyak akan yang minta berfoto dengan kita" kata junsu percaya diri yang diangguki jaejoong lebih percaya diri

Cukup lama duo JJ ini beserta seluruh teman seangkatannya berada dilapangan basket bergaya trendy itu. Banyak performers dari para sunbae khususnya dari bidang sports yang menunjukan bakat mereka, salah satu yang paling menyita perhatian adalah klub basket yang terdiri dari namja-namja tampan dan tinggi

"woaaa ~ kerennya"

"kyaaa ~ salah satunya jadilah pacarku"

"omo ~ mereka sangat tampan"

Jaejoong dan junsu mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris itu, mereka semakin menyadari kalau namja yang mereka taksir adalah idola kampus, yap duo YY adalah anggota inti klub basket. Semakin sempurna saja

"su, mereka sangat populer" kata jaejoong

"eumm ~ sepertinya usaha kita harus lebih gencar jae" ujar junsu yang diangguki jaejoong dengan semangat 45'

Junsu celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah perform-nya, sementara jaejoong tengah menatap intens pangerannya yang tengah duduk dideretan yang sama dengannya namun bagian terdepan-mengingat yunho adalah pembimbing, dan jadilah jaejoong hanya menatap punggung yunho. Jaejoong terus memperhatikan yunho yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengan heechul, entah mengapa hatinya merasa tak nyaman

"kyaaaa ~ itu dia pangeranku" pekik junsu keras yang membuat beberapa orang menoleh termaksud yunho dan heechul

Mata besar jaejoong tak sengaja bertemu mata musang yunho, namun jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya saat yunho langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengobrol dengan heechul

"jae, aku mau memberikan ini dulu ne untuk yoochun sunbae" kata junsu sambil membawa sebotol minuman dan coklat yang tadi diberikan chanyeol untuknya bzzz... Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

Mata besarnya kembali melihat keakraban mencurigakan yunho dan heechul yang duduk tak berjarak, yoochun yang duduk di sebelah kiri heechul saja masih terlihat bercelah. apa yunho dan heechul punya hubungan? pikirnya. Para junior tentu saja belum tau tentang couple/ex-couple para seniornya.

"kenapa mereka sedekat itu? apa mereka punya hubungan?" gumam jaejoong dengan pout di bibir imutnya

~ Changmin POV ~

Aish apa yang tadi aku katakana? Omona pasti dia sangat marah karna secara tak sadar aku mempermalukannya, sungguh aku tak berniat bicara begitu, aku mencari alasan saat dia bertanya dengan sinis 'kenapa aku menyentuh rambutnya?' dan reflek aku menjawab seperti itu. Dia menamparku sambil menangis dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Saat aku mau mengejarnya yoochun hyung memanggilku untuk segera bersiap ke lapangan-untuk memperkenalkan klub basket beserta anggota-anggota intinya. Sekitar 45 menit team basket menguasai lapangan, mata ku terus tertuju pada kursi kosong itu, hah ~ dia belum juga kembali

"mau kemana kau min?" Tanya yunho hyung sambil menahan bahuku, pasti yunho hyung bingung kenapa aku tidak berjalan menuju ruang ganti

"eoh? Hmm anu hyung aku mau keluar sebentar hehe" jawabku cengengesan, hmm sebenarnya aku mau mencari anak itu, sungguh aku merasa bersalah dan tidak enak

"tidak ganti baju dulu?" tanyanya lagi, hah ~ ilah si yunho hyung julukannya aja namja dingin, padahal dia cerewet plus kepo 'sangat' walaupun saat mengatakannya memang terkesan cool. Aish …

"nanti aja hyung, sudah ahh hyung aku buru-buru" kataku langsung ngacir sebelum ditimpa pertanyaan keponya

_15 menit kemudian …._

"Haish … kemana anak itu? di kelasnya tidak ada, dikantin juga, ahh ~ mungkin ditaman"

30 menit kemudian …

"hhh … hhhh di hhhh disana juga hhh tidak ada, hhh aku cape"

Kenapa dia tidak ada dimana-mana? Aku sudah mengitari luar dalam kampus tapi hasilnya nihil, sebenarnya ada satu ehh ani ani ada banyak yang belum ku masuki, tempat itu ada banyak tapi satu 'jenis', membingungkan? Pokoknya tempat itu tempat yang tidak boleh dikunjungi namja, nde ~ toilet yeoja, tempat itu ada banyak tapi satu 'macam' kan, dan tidak mungkin aku kesana

Hah ~ pucuk dicita ulan pun tiba, aku menemukan … bukan kyu tapi dua temannya, aku menghampiri mereka yang sedang duduk santai

"Annyeong ~" sapaku dengan pesona stadium akhir yang ku miliki

"Annyeong changmin sunbae" ramah keduanya, yang satu bermata besar dan yang satu berwajah imut hihi tapi aku sedang mencari yang berwajah manis, aish … apa yang aku pikirkan, focus shim changmin!

"jaejoong-ahh, junsu-ahh kalian temannya kyuhyun kan?" tanyaku yang ditatap polos dua juniorku itu

"nde, memangnya kenapa sunbae?" Tanya jaejoong tanpa menatapku dan sibuk dengan ice cream vanilanya

"apa kyuhyun tidak bersama kalian?" tanyaku lagi

"apa kami terlihat bersama kyu, changmin sunbae?" aku menepok jidatku saat dibalik tanya oleh junsu, dia menatapku sambil mendongkakan kepalanya

"eh hehe tidak sih" aku menggaruk tekukku. Aku terus memperhatikan kedua anak itu yang malah sibuk dengan makanannya, hey apa mereka tidak sadar aku masih disini? tidak 'dia' tidak kedua temannya sama saja errr … tapi setidaknya tatapan jaejoong dan junsu masih polos, tidak seperti tatapa'nya' yang seperti ingin menikam orang

~ Changmin POV end ~

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, dan bilang sama kyu kalau aku mencarinya" kata changmin yang berniat langsung pergi tapi tiba-tiba bajunya ditarik jaejoong

"tunggu sunbae" sontak jaejoong, changmin menoleh

"apa tadi sunbae bilang mencari kyu?" tanya jaejoong dengan tampang super polos, changmin mengangguk dengan alis yang bertautan

"Kyaaaaa ~~~" histeris jaejoong dan junsu yang membuat changmin terlonjak kaget, haish … kemana saja dua yeoja cantik ini dari tadi

"Tuh kan jaejae mereka pasti punya hubungan deh" bisik junsu yang diangguki jaejoong. Changmin menatap heran kedua makhluk imut yang sedang berbisik-bisik itu

"waeyo?" tanya changmin yang masih bingung dengan tingkah ajaib kedua hoobaenya. Junsu dan jaejoong menyeringai

_Grep_

Tiba-tiba junsu menarik tangan changmin yang notabennya adalah seniornya dan jadilah changmin duduk di tengah-tengah kedua makhluk cute itu.

"Changmin sunbae" panggil junsu dengan seringai menggoda, changmin melirik seraya menelan salivanya karna posisinya yang diapit dua yeoja cantik itu dan wajah mereka lumayan dekat

"N-de?" gugup changmin tanpa menatap keduanya

"Changmin sunbae suka ya sama kyuuu?" seru jaejoong sambil menyipitkan mata besarnya, changmin membulatkan matanya dan sedikit gelagapan

"Eoh? Hehe …" changmin tidak menjawab dan malah cengengesan, jaejoong dan junsu saling melirik dan tersenyum penuh arti

"Kita bisa bantu changmin sunbae buat bisa dekat sama kyu"

TBC

huwaaa ~ makin ngawur :(

mianhae reader updatenya lama aku bener-bener dipusingkan dengan tugas tapi geregetan juga mau nulis ff, hadawww ...

Gimana dengan chapter ini? masih gantung? yoyoy ... ini udah kepanjangan kayanya jadi aku lanjut di next chapter ne ^^

Oh iya btw aku buat sendiri cover frozen prince chapter 3, jaemma, kyu sama junsu aku jadiin cewe hehe tapi aku kurang tau di ffn bisa nampilin apa ngga hehe. Kalo mau liat silahkan ke .com terus cari deh Jejevann hehe terus ke stories deh *cerewet* #lempar kutang jaemma

oh iya satu lagi itu twitternya chanyeol author ngarang sendiri wkwk

gomawo yang sudah read :3 aku tunggu review nya ne ^o^


	4. Babbonikka

**(CHAPTER 4)**

"Kita bisa bantu changmin sunbae buat bisa dekat sama kyu" kata junsu dengan seringai yang ditatap bingung jaejoong terlebih lagi changmin

_Grep_

Jaejoong menarik tangan junsu menjauh dari changmin yang masih terduduk bingung

"su, apa maksudmu kita akan membantu changmin sunbae?" tanya jaejoong dengan tampang serius bercampur polos

"ck jaeee ~ masa kamu tidak mengerti maksudku?" jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya dan menggeleng imut

"aish babbo, otakmu tidak sebesar matamu eoh ... denger ne, changmin sunbae kan suka sama kyu nah kebetulan juga dia teman dekatnya yoochun dan yunho sunbae jad-"

"woaaa ~ arraseoooo" pekik jaejoong menginterupsi ucapan junsu. Yeoja bersuara nyaring itu berbinar seraya terharu karna temannya yang lemot itu mengerti maksudnya-tanpa perlu yeoja imut ini menjelaskan lebih detail

"jinjja kamu tau maksudku?" tanya junsu antusias, jaejoong mengangguk dengan seringai

"nde, kita bisa menanyakan twitter yoochun sunbae dan yunho oppa sama changmin sunbae, yaaa kan su?" seru jaejoong girang yang ditatap datar junsu

_Pletak_

Junsu menjitak kepala jaejoong seraya berkacak pingang. Changmin yang melihat itu hanya tertegun seraya ngeri sendiri dengan wanita-wanita yang ber revolusi dan semakin perkasa (?)

"aish jae .. twitter ... twitter ... twitter ... apa hanya itu yang ada dipikiran mu eoh, dasar big eyes" titah junsu yang ditatap polos doe eyes teman sekelasnya itu

"lalu?" tanya jaejoong tanpa dosa junsu menghela nafas dan membisiki jaejoong, seketika wajah bingung jaejoong berubah dengan seringai seram bak sikopat yang baru dapat ide untuk memutilasi korbannya menjadi delapan bagian

"kyaaaa ~ duckbutt jjang ~" pekik jaejoong yang membuat changmin sontak mengelus dadanya kaget

Changmin menelan salivanya saat dua juniornya yang yeopo-yeopo itu berjalan kearahnya dengan seringai setan namun tetap terlihat cute

"Changmin oppa ~" panggil keduanya yang 'menurut' changmin seduktif dan kedua yeoja cantik ini memanggil changmin tidak memakai embel-embel 'sunbae' lagi

"n-nde? apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusinya humm?" tanya changmin tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya

"eumm sudah" kata jaejoong mengangguk seraya mengerjapkan mata besarnya

"oppa~" panggil junsu imut

Lagi-lagi changmin menelan salivanya saat kedua makhluk cute itu duduk disebelahnya, ohh ~ ayolah jaesu, changmin itu namja normal yang sehat, dan sekarang kalian duduk dikedua sisi namja tinggi ini dengan paha terbuka yang menggoda

"oppa, kita akan membantumu untuk dekat dengan si ibu tiri itu..." ujar junsu yang membuat changmin menautkan alisnya. ibu tiri? ahh pasti anak itu pikir changmin

"...tapi..." lanjut junsu menggantungkan ucapannya. Jaesu saling melirik dan menyeringai bak malaikat pencabut nyawa yang membuat changmin bergidik

_'omo ~ perasaanku tidak enak'_ batin changmin

"tapi bilang dulu secara resmi kalau oppa menyukai kyu pada kami, ottokae?" pinta junsu dengan senyum malaikat bersamaan dengan dengan senyum setan

"bilang seperti apa?" tanya changmin

"begini oppa ehem ehem .. dengan ini aku shim changmin menyatakan menyukai cho kyuhyun si ibu tiri dengan segenap hatiku ... begitu oppa" seru jaejoong mencontohkan dengan mimik cute-membuat changmin melongo kemudian berdehem mengerti

"arraseo, ehem ehem ... dengan ini aku shim changmin menyatakan menyukai aniya aniya mencintai si cantik cho kyuhyun! dengan segenap hati, perasaan, jiwa ragaku, hidup matiku" lantang changmin bagai prajurit di perang dunia kedua yang membuat jaesu terkekeh

"sudah puas eoh? tapi ingat kalian harus merahasiakan ini nde, aku ingin menyatakannya sendiri, arraseo?" lanjut changmin menatap tegas

"arraseo oppa ~ " seru duo jj kompak sambil 'bertos' ria

.

.

(Kyuhyun side)

_Toilet ..._

"hiks ... hiks ... kurang ajar kau tiang listrik jelek, hidung perosotan! hiks ... bisa-biasanya kau mempermalukanku didepan banyak orang, dasar babbo aku sumpahi kau mati mengenaskan didasar sungai han"

Kyuhyun terus menangis seraya menyumpahi changmin perihal ucapan namja tinggi itu yang sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai yeoja elegant

Yeoja manis ini tengah meringkuk dibalik bilik toilet sambil terus terisak dan menggerutu sendiri

~ Kyuhyun POV ~

"hiks ... hiks ..."

_Ceklek_

aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap kaki yang suaranya semakin jelas, pasti ada seseorang yang masuk

"Gluk~"

"eoh suara apa itu? sicca-ahh apa kau mendengarnya juga?" kata seseorang yang sepertinya mendengar segukanku, sontak aku langsung menutup mulutku agar segukanku tidak terdengar

"eoh? suara apa tiffany-ahh?" cih' itu pasti si jessica dan tiffany. Mereka senior hmm ... entah dari jurusan apa-ilmu hitam mungkin

Mereka adalah sunbae yeoja yang kerjaannya terus menggoda dan menempel pada namja 'manapun'. sebenarnya aku malas menyebut mereka sunbae tapi yaaa mau bagaimana lagi kenyataannya yeoja-yeoja tubuh plastik itu memang sunbaeku. dan kalian tau tidak? mereka berdua plus si dada silikon alias ahra sudah menjadi sunbaeku selama enam tahun! sejak aku di Junior high school, ck' malangnya nasibku

"lupakan saja mungkin aku salah dengar... oh iya sicca-ahh aku sudah tidak sabar besok hihi" aku terus mendengarkan pembicaranan mereka

"nde, aku juga, akhirnya ada waktuku untuk seharian dekat dengan yoochun oppa" aku menaikan satu alisku, ck' jadi si bedak tebal ini menyukai yoochun sunbae? saingan si duckbutt nde? haha

Nde, besok memang hari terakhir masa orientasi yang akan dilakukan di bukhansan atau gunung bukhan. Kami akan camping dan menginap semalaman disana, sepertinya akan seru, yaa ... semoga

"nde, aku juga tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, aku akan membuat changminnie mengandung anakku"

Mwo? apa dia bilang? apa dia sudah gila? dasar sinting, bicara apa dia! si plastik menggandung anak si tiang? cih' akan seperti apa anak mereka nanti?

eoh? sebentar sebentar apa hubungannya denganku kalau si plastik mengandung anak dari si tiang, nde ini bukan urusanku, lagipula pasti si yeoja plastik ini hanya berkhayal haha

tapi tapi yeoja sinting ini kan nekat, seperti di High School dia dengan PDnya mencium Daesung oppa dan langsung saja dia mendapatkan tamparan dari ketua osis itu bhaha, benar-benar idiot!

hmm ... sepertinya aku harus mengawasi yeoja tak berotak ini, y-ya bukannya aku peduli pada si tiang idiot, hanya saja apa jadinya kalau itu benar-benar terjadi (author: ehem kyu jeles, kyu: apa lu! *bawa golok)

"kyaaa ~ fany-ahh idemu daebak, ottokae setelah pulang kita ke salon? untuk menunjang rencana-rencana kita besok" aish yeoja-yeoja sarap ini benar-benar harus diawasi

"mian sicca-ahh, aku ada janji dengan dokter bedahku" katanya dengan memelankan kata 'dokter bedah' haha kasian sekali mereka menggantungkan hidup pada dokter, mereka seperti makhluk ciptaan dokter bukan Tuhan, untung dari lahir aku sudah cantik

"baiklah, aku mengajak ahra saja, eoh kajja kita kembali kekelas"

_Ceklek_

apa dua nenek sihir itu sudah keluar? aku membuka pintu bilik dan mengintip sedikit, hah syukurlah mereka sudah pergi, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke cermin besar yang ku yakini menjadi tempat dua yeoja menor itu mengobrol tadi, hiyaaa ~ mataku jadi sembab begini, ini gara-gara si tiang idiot itu! akan ku balas kau shim

~ Kyuhyun POV end ~

setelah puas bercermin seraya menggerutu sendiri kyu pun langsung meninggalkan toilet-tempatnya menangis tadi

"lebih baik aku izin pulang, wajahku kusam sekali"

.

.

_Cafetaria ..._

Yoochun dan yunho menatap datar changmin yang tengah asik melahap beragam jenis makanan yang dipesannya dan kini memenuhi meja yang ditempati ketiga namja tampan itu

"aish sebenarnya perutmu terbuat dari apa changmin-ahh" gumam yunho sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya, yunho dan yoochun hanya memesan segelas jus jeruk berbeda dengan changmin yang membeli roti, donat, kripik, biskuit, tteokbeoki, cumi goreng, susi dan teman-temannya

Yunho dan yoochun memang sudah terbiasa dengan penyakit tak pernah kenyang changmin namun tetap saja terkadang mereka suka takjub sendiri dengan namja jangkung ini. Makan sudah seperti bernafas sangking seringnya tapi badannya tetap saja kurus

Changmin yang diperhatikan yunho dan yoochun pun menatap dua temannya itu

"mau hyung?" tanya changmin menyodorkan roti dengan mulut penuh, alhasil remah-remah biskuit dimulut changmin pun berterbangan bagai kupu-kupu (?)

"ya tiang! makan yang benar, aish menjijikan" protes yoochun sambil menyibak-nyibak lengan bajunya yang terkena remahan fresh yang bersumber dari mulut changmin

"hyung lebay, mau ga nih?" tanya changmin lagi, kali ini ia menyodorkan kripik kentang berukuran jumbo

"ani food monster melihatmu makan saja aku sudah kenyang, ani ani bahkan aku mual" ujar yunho yang diangguki yoochun dan ditatap malas changmin

Bahkan saat awal-awal mereka berteman dengan changmin-Yunho dan yoochun harus sebulan penuh pergi ke gym karna berat badan mereka yang bertambah 5 kg untuk yunho dan 8 kg untuk yoochun akibat makan berlebihan karna hasutan-hasutan nista syaiton jangkung itu

_Bruk_

Tiba-tiba changmin menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja. Yunho dan yoochun saling melirik melihat posisi changmin yang benar-benar seperti anak setengah waras dan sangat absurd, bajunya somplak alias berantakan, rambutnya juga acak-acakan, posisi kepalnya miring, kedua tangannya memegang makanan, mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah dan keringatnya mengucur. satu kata 'memprihatinkan'

"gwaenchana changmin-ahh?" tanya yunho

"ani hyung, aku sedang galau ditambah laper ditambah cape" jawab changmin seakan baru mengangkat 5 karung beras (?) setelah mengobrol dengan duo jj changmin melanjutkan kegiatan cari-mencari kyu, ya dia masih merasa bersalah

"haha galau? wae?" timpal yunho terkekeh, changmin seperti malas menjawab dan hanya melirik

_'jinagabeorin, eorin shijoren, pyungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kku-eotji ...'_

sepenggal lagu berjudul balloon milik boyband ter daebbak DBSK-berasal dari ponsel changmin mengintrupsi kegiatan anehnya, changmin meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja

_1 message from 'Junsu semok'_

Changmin langsung menegakkan badannya yang sontak membuat duo yy mengeryit

**from : Junsu Semok**

**Changmin oppa, aku sudah bertanya pada teman sekelasnya kyu, dan mereka bilang kyu tadi keluar kelas membawa tasnya, sepertinya dia izin pulang. aish ... ini pasti gara-gara kau oppa x( ... tapi pulang kuliah aku dan jae akan kerumahnya, jadi oppa tidak usah khawatir nde ^_^ **

Changmin kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja setelah membaca pesan junsu yang panjangnya melebihi sumpah pemuda (?), changmin minta dikabari perihal keberadaan kyu dan ia juga sudah menceritakan insiden konyol antara dirinya dan kyu pada dua anak cantik itu

Changmin sempat bertukar nomer handphone dengan junsu dan jaejoong tadi, bahkan namja tinggi ini juga sempat berselca ria bersama dua juniornya itu-yang satu itu tentu saja atas permintaan jaejoong agar bisa ia unggah ke diary online nya

"siapa min?" tanya yunho yang menyadari mimik changmin semakin suram

"junsu" jawabnya singkat, yunho dan yoochun mengerutkan dahinya, itukan junior dari prodi mereka

"junsu, kim junsu?" tanya yoochun, changmin mengangguk

"mwo? kau tau nomer handphonenya min? bagaimana bisa?" tanya yoochun heboh, changmin yang menyadari itu pun langsung menyeringai

"tentu saja bisa, aku kan kyeopta hyung" yoochun dan yunho memutar manik matanya, ck' jawaban menggelikan macam apa itu pikir keduanya

"hehe ... tentu saja aku dan junsu bertukar nomer, sama jaejoong juga" ujar changmin bangga seraya menatap yunho saat mengatakan 'jaejoong'

Changmin menatap dua namja dihadapannya dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingat dengan ucapan junsu dan jaejoong tadi

_~ Flashback ~_

"changmin oppa harus memberikan semua informasi tentang yoochun sunbae padaku dan informasi tentang yunho sunbae pada jae" seru junsu, changmin menatap tak tega pada jaesu yang sudah memasang puppy eyes super melas

"mwo? informasi seperti apa?" tanya changmin bingung

"hmm seperti ukuran sepatu? tinggi dan berat badan? makanan, minuman, warna favorit? nomer telpon, twitter, facebook, tumblr, blog dan account lainnya apa saja kami tampung dan yang paling penting oppa! tipe yeoja hihi" cerocos jaejoong antusias dengan mata besar berbinar yang di semangati junsu, changmin melongo dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka

"yaaa apa tidak ada syarat lain eoh? aku traktir makan di cafetaria seumur hidup saja nde" tawar changmin

'males banget nanya-nanya yang begituan sama jidat hyung dan hyung muka kecil ck" batin changmin gedek sendiri

"shireo oppa! tidak boleh tawar menawar" seru jaejoong dengan deathglere walau lebih terlihat seperti cuteglere, changmin mendengus frustasi

"aish, untuk apa itu semua? ..." protes changmin, sesaat namja tinggi itu terlihat berfikir

"... eoh? sebentar-sebentar, kyaaa ~ kamu jae, kamu menyukai yunho hyung dan kamu su, kamu menyukai yoochun hyung! benarkan!" tuding changmin. duo jj saling melirik dan tersenyum nista

"haha oppa jangan sok tau, siapa yang menyukai mereka, ya kan jae?" bohong junsu, junsu tersenyum palsu mengalihkan kegugupannya

"nde~" jaejoong mengangguk dengan kerucut dibibirnya. Changmin memutar manik matanya, masih saja berkelit dua malaikat yang nyasar dibumi ini pikirnya

"jinjjayo kalian tidak menyukai mereka humm?" goda changmin sambil menyenggol tubuh ramping jaesu bergantian. duo jj mengangguk cepat

"lalu untuk apa informasi seperti itu eoh?" pekik changmin dengan suara meninggi

"hehe itu urusan kami, oppa tidak perlu tau" ucap jaejoong terkekeh

"ya! curang sekali, huh ~ aku tidak mau" tegas changmin

"jinjja oppa tidak mau? yasudah ~ kalau begitu selamat berusaha sendiri untuk minta maaf pada kyu yang kejamnya melebihi ibu tirinya snow white" ujar junsu yang diangguki jaejoong, changmin makin frustasi

"dan oppa harus siap kalau rekaman ini kita berikan ke kyu" seringai jaejoong bak iblis usia 5 tahun ~ cute ~

"mwo? rekaman apa?"

_PIP_

_"arraseo, ehem ehem ... dengan ini aku shim changmin menyatakan menyukai aniya aniya mencintai si cantik cho kyuhyun! dengan segenap hati, perasaan, jiwa ragaku, hidup matiku" _

_PIP_

_Jleb_

'matilah aku ditangan dua setan kecil ini' batin changmin

"Yaaa! kalian merekamnya? omo aku tidak percaya ini! aish ~ aku tertipu oleh wajah polos kalian" desis changmin mengacak rambutnya bukan frustasi lagi tapi sudah depresi. Jaejoong dan junsu mengeluarkan senyum sepolos mungkin

"aku juga akan bilang kalau kamu menyukai yunho hyung" kata changmin menunjuk jaejoong

"dan kamu menyukai yoochun hyung" lanjut changmin menunjuk junsu

"memang oppa punya bukti?" tanya junsu terkekeh, changmin menghela nafas seraya menggeleng

"haha sudahlah oppa lakukan saja, ottokae oppa?" tanya jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"aish ... hah ~ baiklah, dasar bocah tengil" changmin mencubit kedua pipi dua bidadari berhati lucifer itu

"kyaaa ~ oppa appo"

_~ Flashback end ~_

hah ~

Changmin menghela nafas seraya mengacak rambutnya

_'jinagabeorin, eorin shijoren, pyungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kku-eotji ...'_

lagi-lagi ponsel changmin berkumandang

**From : Jaejoong tepos**

**oppa aku jaejoong ^o^ sekedar informasi saja kalau pulsa junsu habis oppa hehe aku hanya mau bertanya apa oppa sedang bersama yunho oppa dan yoochun oppa? kalau iya, sampaikan salamku untuk yunho oppa dan sampaikan salam junsu untuk yoochun oppa ^_^ gomawo oppa**

_'dasar bocah, bilangnya tidak suka tapi menitipkan salam, aish kalau bukan demi kyu dan kalau bukan karna wajah cantik mereka, aku malas sekali menyetujui permainan dua bocah itu'_ batin changmin seraya mengingat puppy eyes jaejoong dan junsu

Changmin menghela nafas lagi setelah membaca pesan jaejoong 'tepos' yang panjangnya tidak kurang dari pesan junsu 'semok' tadi. Diantara 3 serangkai jaejoong-junsu-kyu memang yeoja bermata besar itu yang bokongnya tak se-berisi kyu dan junsu, alias paling ramping

Bukan hanya jaejoong dan junsu yang dinamai dengan embel-embel absurd seperti itu di phonebooknya, itu berlaku pada semua orang di phonebook namja tinggi ini

contoh : 

-Yunho jadi 'yunho hyung muka kecil alien'

-Yoochun 'yoochun hyung jidat stadion'

-Heechul 'heechul nonna si seksi badai'

-Yesung 'yesung hyung kepala besar isi air'

-Eunhyuk 'eunhyuk si gigolo babbo'

-Shindong 'shindong hyung si bagong'

-Hangkyung 'hangkyung hyung si cina oleng'

-Donghae hyung 'donghae hyung si lemot 15 menit' (15 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan donghae ubtuk berfikir) *semua karangan author sinting*

itu hanya beberapa contoh, dan yang paling parah adalah nama umma dan appanya sendiri

umma nya menjadi 'lovely umma si genit istrinya appa yadong'

dan untuk appa nya 'lovely appa si yadong suaminya umma genit'

aish jinjja ~

"siapa min?" tanya yunho lagi. benar ternyata yang dikatakan changmin kalau namja mainly ini kepo akut

"jaejoong" singkat changmin, ekspresi yunho sedikit berubah

"jinjja? dia bilang apa?" tanya yunho makin kepo, changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya

"rahasia kali hyung" seringai changmin, yunho hanya menatap malas namja tinggi itu tanpa berniat membalas ucapannya

"min, sejak kapan kamu deket sama duo kim?" tanya yoochun mengernyitkan dahi lapangnya

"sejak tadi, wae? cemburu eoh? pada junsu atau jaejoong? ahh ~ kalau jidat hyung sepertinya junsu nde" cerocos changmin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"mwo? aniyo, aku hanya penasaran kenapa kamu bisa dekat dengan mereka bahkan sampai bertukar nomer handphone begitu" ujar yoochun dengan tampang sinis tapi lebih mirip orang sirik

"hyung mau nomernya junsu?" goda changmin terkekeh

"ani" singkat yoochun ketus

"ahh nde yoochun hyung kan lagi pendekatan sama si yoona, ottokae perkembangannya hyung?" tanya changmin dengan tatapan meledek seraya menyunggingkan bibirnya

yaps, yoochun memang sedang menjajaki proses pendekatan pada yeoja kurus bak triplek itu namun sebagai palyboy elit-yoochun-tetap saja lirik-lirik yeoja lain. bzzz...

"haha tentu saja perkembangannya pesat, aku kan kelewat ganteng" puji yoochun pada dirinya sendiri. homin memutar manik matanya malas seakan iritasi dengan jawaban namja berdahi lebar itu

"ck dasar jidat idiot" sindir yunho sambil menggeplak jidat lebar namja cassaniva itu

"ya!" protes yoochun

"hyung masih ingat cho kyuhyun kan?" tanya changmin tiba-tiba

"si manis bertampang judes itu" kata yoochun, changmin mengangguk

"hyung dia sedang marah besar padaku" lirih changmin

"wae?" tanya yunho

"gini nih hyung ceritanya ..."

_Beberapa menit setelah changmin curhat ..._

"bahahaha parah kau min, parah" sontak yoochun sambil tertawa girang yang diiringi dengan tawa yunho lebih girang

"ya! ini tidak lucu!" protes changmin menatap tajam duo yy yang lagi jejingkrakan

"ini sangat lucu babbo haha" giliran yunho yang berucap disela-sela tawanya

"ya! bukannya membantu malah menertawakan, dasar hyung tidak punya hati" kata changmin mendramatisir seraya mencak-mencak sendiri

"haha mian min ... kau hanya tinggal minta maaf" kata yunho enteng masih terkekeh

"hmm kalau dia tidak mau?" ragu changmin mengingat sifat 'errr' yeoja manis itu, yoochun menepuk bahu changmin

"sudah nasibmu teman"

.

.

_Kyuhyun House ..._

Junsu dan jaejoong tengah berdiri didepan pintu mewah berwarna coklat-menunggu siapa saja yang membukanya

_Ceklek_

"annyeong ... cari siapa?" ramah seorang namja super tampan berambut golden brown yang membuat jaesu terperangah seraya menatap kagum ciptaan tuhan itu

"a-annyeong ... a-anu kami temannya kyuhyun, apa kyu nya ada?" seru jaejoong gugup, junsu bahkan sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata dan hanya menatap 'wah' pada namja itu

"ohh temannya kyu, masuklah ~ kyu ada dikamarnya" ramah namja tampan itu, jaesu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti namja tampan dan tinggi itu

lagi-lagi jaejoong menatap kagum rumah teman satunya-besarnya sama dengan rumah junsu, bedanya hanya rumah junsu bergaya modern sementara kyuhyun lebih etnik dan terkesan menyatu dengan alam

"ini kamar kyu, masuk saja" kata namja tampan itu dengan senyum yang membuat duo jj melted

"masuk saja? gwaenchana o-oppa" tanya jaejoong ragu sambil menunjuk sebuah stiker horor yang tertempel di pintu berwarna pink muda dengan motif bunga-bunga, stiker itu bertuliskan 'dont enter! if you dont want to die!' bahkan bentuk tulisannya seperti darah mengalir

"gwanchana masuk saja" jaesu mengangguk, belum jaejoong menyentuh knop pintu kamar kyu, tiba-tiba suara junsu mengintrupsi niatnya membuka pintu

"oppa boleh kita tau oppa siapanya kyu?" tanya junsu dengan pipi memerah, jaejoong mengeryit, baru kali ini dia melihat junsu over blushing begitu

"tentu saja aku oppa nya kyu" jawab namja itu dengan senyum hangat, jaesu menatap intens kepergian namja yang ternyata oppa dari cho kyuhyun-si evil cantik

_'aish dasar kyu kenapa tidak bilang kalau punya oppa setampan itu'_ batin junsu seraya menggerutu berbarengan dengan senyum genit

_'oppa nya kyu? kenapa ramah sekali? sangat berbeda dengan adiknya ck'_ batin jaejoong sambil menggenggam knop pintu

_Ceklek_

Jaejoong membuka pintu, awalnya sedikit ngeri mengingat stiker ajaib kyu namun semua ketakutannya lenyap saat melihat isi kamar kyu yang lebih mirip kamar barbie dengan warna-warna soft walau saat melihat ke sudut queenbednya-masih ada jiwa evilnya-bagaimana bisa ada boneka chucky dikamar barbie, dan kini boneka sikopat yang membunuh sekeluarga itu tengah dipeluk kyu. errr ...

"kyuuu ~ " suara melengking ala lumba-lumba mengintrupsi kegiatan kyu yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone yang volumenya di set tidak terlalu keras

"eoh? duckbutt ~ big eyes ~ kalian ngapain disini?" kyu seperti masih belum bisa mencerna kehadiran dua temannya yang tengah merinding sendiri dengan sesuatu yang sedang didekap kyu

"siapa suruh kamu menghilang tiba-tiba, kami ingin memastikan keadaan mu kyu, gwaenchana?" ujar jaejoong, kyu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya yang perhatian itu

"kalian ngapain masih berdiri di situ? sini ~" ajak kyu menepuk-nepuk ranjang empuknya, ia baru sadar dua temannya itu masih berdiri dengan memasang tampang pucat

"tidak mau, singkirkan dulu boneka setan itu" seru junsu sambil menunjuk boneka ahhh ani ani lebih mirip barang penunjang ritual yang masih dipeluk kyu

"eoh? chuckiw, shireo" tolak kyu. boneka 'chucky' yang ia namai 'chuckiw' dengan 'w' dibelakangnya-yang samar-samar seperti 'prikitiw' itu adalah benda kesayangannya

"ya kyu, kita kan tamu" protes junsu. Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan mata besarnya dan memiringkan kepalanya saat kyusu benar-benar sudah beradu argument berdua

"aish nde nde aku jauhkan chuckiw dari mu duckbutt! puas eoh" junsu tertawa menang, jaesu langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur empuk kyu. kyu yang melihat itu pun hanya menggerutu sendiri

"kyu ~ apa kamu tidak tau kalau ada banyak boneka diluar sana yang imut-imut, seperti changchang boneka gajahku dan hello kitty" ujar jaejoong sambil ber aegyeo ria, yeoja berbibir palm alami itu seakan tidak menyadari jiwa evil kyu yang memang sudah diatas batas normal

"chuckiw lucu ~ dia juga pemberian oppa ku" ujar kyu sambil menggebungkan pipinya, jaesu cengo, lucu? aigo ~ apa dia sudah gila? tidak lama lagi kyu sepertinya akan positif mengidap sifat sikopat seperti bonekanya pikir duo jj kompak, bahkan tanda-tandanya sudah terdeteksi (?) Dua yeoja cantik itu seperti masih berkutat dengan pemikiran-pemikiran nista mereka

"oppa mu?" gumam junsu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya, kyu mengangguk dengan alis bertaut

Jaesu terlihat berfikir 'oppa ... oppa ...' ahh nde dua yeoja kelewat cute ini hampir lupa dengan namja tampan yang menyambut mereka tadi

"Kyuuuu ~ oppa mu" pekik jaejoong yang ditatap heran kyu

"omona kyuuu ~ kamu punya oppa setampan itu kenapa ga bilang-bilang eoh" frontal junsu sangat antusias

"eoh? untuk apa aku bilang-bilang?" jengah kyu yang sudah bisa menebak maksud junsu. tak berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang selalu histeris saat melihat oppanya. bahkan rata-rata dari mereka mendekati kyu dulu agar bisa berdekatan dengan oppanya

"tentu saja untuk berkenalan denganku" enteng junsu yang menbuat kyu iritasi

"siapa nama oppamu kyu?" tanya junsu antusias

"cho kris" jawab kyu singkat

"berapa umurnya? kuliah dimana? oppa mu tinggi sekali-berapa tinggi? apa oppa mu sudah memiliki kekasih? bagaimana tipe yeoja idamannya? apa-"

_Plak_

"Ya! pawang bebek!" pekik kyu setelah menjitak telak kepala junsu yang mengoceh tanpa jeda

"ahh appo, ya! ibu tiri aku kan hanya bertanya, ish" protes junsu tak terima. Jaejoong mendengus, selalu saja begini, kedua temannya itu tiada hari tanpa bertengkar

"Ya! duckbutt! evilbutt! stop it! tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sedetik saja! apa kalian mau cepat tua dan keriput eoh? malu pada pantat semok kalian!"

_Plak_

_Plak_

"huwaaa ~ ya jahat sekali" ringis jaejoong yang mencoba melerai malah mendapat 2 jitakan gratis dari kedua temannya

"salah sendiri" kata kyu sekenannya, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam tak jelas

"huh dasar ibu tiri kejam" kyu memehrongkan lidahnya pada yeoja berperawakan innocent itu

"kyu oppa mu-"

"apa!" sontak kyu memotong ucapan junsu yang seperti akan mulai bertanya lagi perihal oppa nya

"tidak jadi" junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"su ingat yoochun oppa" intrupsi jaejoong mengingatkan temannya yang rada genit itu *mian su-ie eonnie :p

"oh iya aku sampai lupa sama pangeran seksiku itu" ujar junsu terkekeh tanpa dosa, jaejoong dan kyu menatap junsu malas

Ketiga yeoja cantik ini terus mengoceh-membicarakan apapun. Kyu menyanggah dagunya saat junsu dan jaejoong menceritakan pembicaraan mereka dengan changmin tadi, mulai dari changmin yang mencari kyu kemana-mana untuk meminta maaf sampai bagian dimana jaesu yang tak lagi memanggil changmin dengan embel-embel) 'sunbae' namun jaesu menghilangkan bagian 'rekaman' itu, karna dua yeoja cute ini masih punya jutaan rencana nista

"dia menyesal? ck" ketus kyu

"nde, changmin oppa sangat menyesal, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu kyu" seru jaejoonh yang diangguki junsu, kyu menatap sebal kedua temannya, mereka seakan membela namja yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu

"kalian disogok apa eoh sama tiang listrik berjalan itu?" sinis kyu, jaejoong dan junsu menghela nafas seraya menghela nafas, sia-sia membujuk temannya yang keras kepala ini pikir junsu

"jadi apa kamu mau memaafkan changmin oppa?" tanya jaejoong sambil memicingkan mata besarnya

"Shireo" sontak kyu tanpa pikir panjang

"haish ... terserahlah ~ ahai aku mau share foto kita bersama changmin oppa ahh su" ujar jaejoong girang, junsu menyetujui dengan mengangguk-ngangguk lucu

"eoh? kalian berfoto dengan tiang idiot itu? coba lihat" ujar kyu sambil merebut paksa ponsel jaejoong

"iri eoh" goda junsu yang lansung ditatap tajam kyu

"ya! pawang bebek, aku tidak-"

"kyaaa ~ ponselku" pekik jaejoong histeris saat kyu hampir saja melempar ponselnya

"fiuh ~ hampir saja, aish ... kyu kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh!" sebal jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap ponselnya yang sudah seperti bagian dari nyawanya

"hehe mian jae, aku terbawa emosi, gara-gara si duckbutt suara dolpin ini" tuding kyu

"ya! mengajak ribut lagi eoh"

.

.

_Yunho House ..._

_21.30 pm_

Yoochun dan changmin memilih untuk menginap dirumah yunho mengingat orangtua namja tampan itu tengah berada di Singapore karna urusan bisnis. Ketiga namja tampan ini terlihat lelah setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka sebagai mahasiswa pembimbing yang esok sepertinya akan bertugas extra untuk menjaga para junior-juniornya di alam terbuka

Hening ...

Changmin terus mengutak-atik ponselnya dan namja berwajah kekanakan itu terkekeh saat membuka account twitternya

** mjjeje: (pic) aku bersama dengan 0101xiahtic dan MaxMinnie oppa ^_^ oppa terlihat bahagia berada diantara kami :p #mehrong**

Changmin masih cekikikan sendiri namun tak lama kemudian ia menatap yunho dan yoochun yang juga tengah berkutat dengan benda elekroniknya, yunho dengan laptopnya sedangkan yoochun dengan tabletnya. pamer sedikit tak masalah pikirnya

"hyung liat deh" changmin menjulurkan tangannya tepat sidepan wajah tampan duo yy-memamerkan fotonya dengan dua yeoja cantik itu

"yeopo" gumam yoochun, yunho merebut kilat handphone canggih changmin

"ini twitter min?" tanya yunho polos, changmin mengagguk

"jaejoong punya twitter?" tanya yunho lagi dan makin polos

bukannya punya twitter lagi bahkan web berlogo burung biru itu sudah seperti biografi seorang kim jaejoong-yang diyakini kalau dijadikan buku, sudah mencapai 700 halaman

"ya itu yang hyung liat twitternya jaejae" kata changmin datar

"makanya yun jangan udik, twitter saja kamu tidak punya" ledek yoochun yang mendapat deathglere gratis yunho

"ya! aku memang tidak suka dengan jejaring sosial chun, apa pentingnya situs seperti ini" ketus yunho

Namja tampan berbibir seksi ini memang paling malas dengan situs semacam twitter atau facebook. Sebenarnya yunho punya account facebook yang dibuatkan oleh mantan kekasihnya-heechul-namun acc nya itu tentu saja sudah tak ia urusi semenjak 'putus' dengan cinderella judes itu, selain fb yunho juga hanya punya email untuk menunjang profesinya sebagai mahasiswa tentunya, karna sebagian besar tugas ia kirim lewat situs itu

"min, aku pinjam acc twittermu ne" pinta yunho sambil memberikan tabletnya pada changmin yang masih memasang tampang babbo

"buat apa? hyung bikin acc sendiri saja" pekik changmin

"malas, ayolah min" yunho menatap changmin dengan puppy eyes yang membuat namja jangkung itu bergidik

"ih hyung jangan menatap seperti itu! menyeramkan, memang untuk apa sih hyung?" yunho nyengir-nyengir

"hanya ingin melihat-lihat twitter orang saja" jawab yunho sekenanya

"nugu? heechul?" tanya yoochun menyeringai

"m-mwo? tentu saja bukan, ya banyak chun yang ingin aku lihat" ujar yunho sedikit gugup

"hyung tidak bakat berbohong, mana mungkin hyung 'kerajinan' melihat twitter 'orang-orang', pasti hyung cuma mau melihat twitter seseorang" cerocos changmin mengintimidasi yunho. ayolah hominchun sudah 5 tahun berteman

"jaejoong ... sudah cepat masukan username dan password mu" kata yunho menjulurkan tabletnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari seringai changmin dan yoochun yang seperti mengatakan 'arraseo kau menyukainya jung'

"masukin sendiri ahh ~ hyung manja banget, username ku MaxMinnie dan passwordku bulggogi, ingat! tidak ada bajak membajak! arraseo?" seru changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk yunho dengan donat yang tinggal setengah

"arraseo, gomawo changminnie" ujar yunho yang ditatap horor changmin

"yaks hyung menjijikan!" yoochun tertawa keras

Yunho membuka twitter jaejoong dan menatap kagum avatar yeoja cantik itu yang terlihat sangat manis, foto close up itu menampakan senyum sempurna jaejoong dengan mata besar yang ber 'wink' dan jangan lupakan jemarinya yang membentuk 'peace'

_'neomu yeoppo'_ puji yunho dalam hati

yunho membuka tweet jaejoong, tweet terakhir yeoja cantik itu sekitar _3 menit lalu_

** mjjeje : jiji tidak mau makan dan terus menempel padaku :'( apa dia sedih karna besok aku akan pergi champing?**

_'jiji? nugu?'_ batin yunho

Mata musang yunho membaca seksama deretan tweet jaejoong, ia membaca deretan tweet yeoja berbibir cherry itu semakin ke bawah

_5 jam lalu_

** mjjeje : (pic) kyaaa ~ gaemgyu pabboya … memaksaku dan 0101xiahtic berfoto bersama boneka santetnya x.x **

"hahaha ~" yunho terkekeh melihat foto yang menampakan wajah pucat jaejoong dan junsu seraya melirik kyu yang tengah nyengir kuda sambil memeluk boneka sikopat itu

'kenapa dia punya begitu banyak ekspresi' batin yunho seraya membuka satu persatu foto selca jaejoong

_1 menit lalu_

** mjejje : jinjjayo heechul eonnie besok kita se bus? :D RT heedictator : jae besok kita se bus ^_^**

Yunho tersenyum lebar karna jika heechul se bus dengan jaejoong, otomatis dia juga akan se bus dengan yeoja bermata bening itu. Acara champing besok seperti di random, dalam satu kelompok terdiri dari campuran mahasiswa baru dari berbagai jurusan dan pembimbingnya pun juga begitu. Setau yunho-dia akan menjadi pembimbing kelompok 5 yang berisi 20 anak bersama yoochun, changmin, heechul dan ahra

"yun, heechul mengirimiku daftar nama kelompok 5" ujar yoochun yang baru di email-i heechul

"jinjja? mana mana?" yunho melihat seksama daftar nama itu, dan benar saja ada nama 'kim jaejoong'-yunho tersenyum melihat nama yeoja cantik itu

"changmin-ahh ada cho kyuhyun juga di kelompok 5" kata yunho pada changmin yang tengkurap

"bzzzz dia tidur yunho-ahh" kata yoochun

"nde, sebaiknya aku juga tidur chun hoamm ... aku sudah mengantuk" gumam yunho sambil memposisikan diri disebelah changmin yang sudah terlelap

"ya! ... aish aku begadang sendiri lagi"

**To be continue ...**

**Ottokae readers? **

**Menurut aku, lagi-lagi ini kepanjangan :O**

**Apa alurnya terlalu lama?**

**Mianhae update nya lama kaya siput :(**

**Mianhae juga couple momentnya hampir tidak ada, author janji bayar di next chapter. Sampai ketemu di acara Champing SM university #kibarkibarboxerchangmin**

**Mianhae sekali lagi untuk kata-kata yang kurang berkenan **** this for entertaining *jaemma kibas rambut**

**Satu lagi ono twitternya urie Minnie oppa author ambil dari salah satu reader yang review hehe 'MaxMinnie' aku pinjem namanya untuk fake twitter urie Minnie oppa hehe**

**Jika berkenan silahkan review yang banyak nde :3 mohon kritik dan sarannya juga :) **

**Khamshamnida untuk semua reader :D**

**Big thanks**** untuk yang sudah ****review ****dari ****chapter 1 – chapter 3**** : **

**Boojaejoongie****,** **Jung ivy, NaraYuuki, JoongieYeopo, Chan-san, Omiguri, TiaraniSaski, LoveVoldemin, MizhuaTanshi****, ****ChoikangVoldemin, Maniak Yunjae, Yunbear, Kyu740, evil sparkyu, dwitamicky, thethunnie, db5k, Kezia, Guest, Gul lee, greychi, Dakota, Joo kwangmin, Allysia, gyumin23, Shannon Kim, YuyaLoveSungmin, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Geuchan, Guest, airin, Keyra-sho, Orangesky, lovely, Twinkle, Jelita-shi, Choyl Minjae, audrey musaena, irengiovanny****, Amanda, Guest, MaxMinnie, Guest, rara, , petalswonchul, monsterevil, monstergirl, crowonniw, chu, minnievil, Guest, JaemmaYunpaChild, 32526cassie, mao00takumi, Kimkimchiniorra, JijiYeyeYunnie**

**Khamshamnida ^o^ **


	5. Approach

_Jaejoong House ..._

06.00 am ...

"Umma ~ lihat jepitan gajah joongie tidak?" teriak jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya

"yang mana chagiya? jepitan gajahmu kan ada ratusan" tanya umma kim sedikit berteriak

"yang warnanya pink ada kelap-kelipnya" ujar jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya *ngebayangin jaemma pake jepitan gajah pink kelap-kelip, kyaaa ~ jaemma yeopo*

"ani umma tidak lihat chagi ~" seru umma kim

Wajah cantik jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah terlihat kesal semakin ditekuk, benda kecil penghias rambut berwarna pink yang sedari tadi dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan

Hari ini adalah hari 'Champing' yang sangat ia nantikan, segala sesuatunya sudah ia siapkan dari semalam dengan sedikit bantuan sang umma. Yeoja ceria ini begitu kelabakan ketika tidak menemukan jepitan nya itu mengingat benda pink itu adalah benda pertama yang ia beli dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya saat berusia 12 tahun

"haish ... kemana jepitanku" gumamnya dengan doe eyes yang yang sudah berair, tiba-tiba mata besar jaejoong menangkap sesuatu yang dicarinya

"jiji-ahh ~ ini kan jepitanku! kenapa kamu memakainya eoh" tuduh jaejoong pada kucing kesayangannya yang sedang berguling-guling, jaejoong langsung mengambil jepitannya dari bulu jiji dan menjitak pelan kepala kucing tak berdosa itu

_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._

"umma, jepitanku ternyata dipakai jiji huh ~" desis jaejoong sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, umma kim mengeryit seraya menghela nafas, ahh ~ umma cantik ini juga baru ingat

"pasti joongie lupa nde? joongie semalan kan main salon-salonan sama jiji" ujar umma kim sambil mengacak rambut anaknya yang memang hobi sekali me-make over kucingnya

"aigo ~ joongie baru ingat, joongie pasti ketiduran umma" umma kim terkekeh melihat ekspresi anaknya yang amat menggemaskan

_Tin ... Tin ... Tin ..._

"eoh? itu pasti evilbutt" gumamnya yang didengar samar sang umma

"nugu chagi?" tanya umma kim

"ehh itu kyu umma, joongie berangkat bersama kyu" jelas jaejoong yang diangguki sang umma

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, saat membuka pintu-tepat saja yeoja manis berambut hitam itu sudah mejeng didepan pagar rumah jaejoong

"Kyuuu ~" panggil jaejoong sambil membukakan pintu pagarnya

"jaejae kamu sudah siap?" tanya kyu

"nde sudah, aku ambil barang-barangku dulu nde" ujar jaejoong yang diangguki kyu, tak lama kemudian jaejoong keluar bersama ummanya dengan tas ransel hello kitty pink yang lumayan besar untuk tubuh rampingnya

"annyeonghaseo ahjjuma" ramah kyu pada umma sahabatnya

"annyeong kyuhyun-ahh ~ aigo manisnya" to the point umma kim sambil mencubit pipi kyu yang membuat yeoja manis itu merona

"hehe ... gomawo ahjumma" jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan mata besarnya karna jarang-jarang melihat kyu blushing

"aish ... joongie kenapa kamu malah bengong, kajja ~ kalian berangkat, nanti telat" titah umma kim menyadarkan anak lemotnya

"eoh? nde nde, umma jangan lupa memberi makan jiji nde" kata jaejoong dengan pout di bibir cherrynya, ia ingat 2 bulan lalu dimana jiji hampir mengidap busung lapar karna ummanya lupa memberikan jiji makan seharian saat jaejoong menginap dirumah temannya

"nde, umma tidak akan lupa chagi" seru umma kim sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi jaejoong, kyu terkekeh melihat jaejoong dan ummanya

"umma hati-hati nde dirumah, ingat kunci pintu, jangan bolehkan shin ajjushi mampir selama joongie tidak ada, arraseo umma?" cerocos jaejoong sok tua yang membuat ummanya menghela nafas sementara kyu sudah menahan tawa sejadi-jadinya

"omona ~ joongie kitty cerewet sekali, arraseo arraseo, joongie juga jaga diri nde" seru umma kim sekenanya mengingat kalau dilanjutkan-nanti ini bocah kagak berangkat-berangkat #betawinya keluar kan

"nde umma, joongie dan kyu berangkat nde" ujar jaejoong sambil mencium dan memeluk sang umma

"ahjumma kami berangkat dulu" ramah kyu yang dibalas senyuman hangat umma kim

Setelah ber kiss bye-kiss bye dengan umma kim, jaejoong dan kyu pun duduk manis didalam mobil mewah kyu sambil mengobrol sesekali berfoto

"jae, apa si duckbutt sudah berangkat?" tanya kyu seraya sibuk dengan bibirnya yang belum dilapisi lipgloss mahalnya

"sepertinya sudah, kyu kamu semalam disms junsu tidak?" tanya jaejoong sambil merapihkan rambut brownnya

"nde 23 sms dan tidak satu pun yang aku balas haha" bangga kyu yang membuat jaejoong terkekeh geli

"dasar evil"

Junsu memang sangat anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau sederhana seperti tidur ditenda atau segala sesuatu yang memang wajar dilakukan saat berchamping (jaekyu juga sih tapi tidak separah junsu #ceritanya), alhasil karna kegalauan junsu-jaejoong dan kyu susah payah untuk tidur karna mendengar dering ponsel mereka yang mendapat bejibun pesan masuk dari yeoja bersuara melengking itu

"Kyu ~ apa di gunung bukhan ada toilet umum" tanya jaejoong super innocent bagai bayi baru lahir yang belum punya dosa

"aigo jae ~ kamu pikir gunung bukhan seperti lotte world eoh? tentu saja tidak ada pabbo " sontak kyu yang hampir keselek mendengar pertanyaan polos atau idiot temannya itu? entahlah

"lalu kita pipis dimana?"

"dibawah pohon sakura"

.

.

_SM University ..._

06.30 am

Semua pembimbing terlihat sangat sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, semuanya sudah disiapkan dengan sangat matang namun tidak ada salahnya kan untuk men-check lagi persiapan acara outdoor mereka

_Brem ... Brem ... Brem ..._

"terus ... terus ...terus ..." beberapa orang menoleh saat seseorang terlihat mengatur truk kontainer masuk ke kawasan kampus mereka

"yoochun-ahh, perasaan kita tidak memesan truk kontainer" heran shindong menautkan alisnya, ekspresi yoochun pun tidak beda jauh dengan namja chubby itu

"memang tidak kan hyung?" bingung yoochun nanya balik

"lah ~ truk molen dari mana tuh" seru eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba datang bersama changmin dan yunho

PLETAK

"ya! memalukan, masa yang seperti itu dibilang truk molen" umpat shindong setelah menjitak telak kepala namja koplak itu

"Ya! hyung endut" protes eunhyuk yang ditatap malas keempat namja itu

"hyuk ~ sejak kapan truk molen bentuknya kotak begitu, ish pabboya" desis changmin seraya sibuk mengunyah snacknya

"emang itu truk apaan? truk gandeng nde?" tanya eunhyuk makin ngawur

"aish ... itu konteiner hyuk, memang IP mu berapa eoh sampai tidak bisa membedakan benda-benda itu" celetuk yunho pada namja kocak yang kelewat pabbo itu

"hyung pangeran kulkas kok ngajak ribut dah" kata eunhyuk datar yang memang sensitif dengan kata IP/nilai

"sudah sudah, sebaiknya kita tanyakan, ayo yun min" ujar yoochun yang langsung menarik paksa yunho dan changmin. Sepeninggalan hominchun-shindong dan eunhyuk hanya saling menatap, tapi tiba-tiba seorang hoobae namja menghampiri mereka dengan senyum ceria

"eoh? kok ada truk konteiner? buat apaan tuh? buat ngangkut shindong hyung nde?"

PLAK

BHUG

DUAK

"kyaaa ~ ampun hyung ~ " rancau mahasiswa baru dari jurusan seni yang ternyata si happy virus alias chanyeol

"cari mati eoh" gedek shindong sambil membekap chanyeol diketiaknya, eunhyuk yang melihat itu sudah ngeri sendiri dan langsung kabur

"help hhh tolong hhhh"

_(Hominchun side)_

"annyeong ajjushi boleh kita bertanya siapa yang memesan konteiner ini?" tanya yoochun pada supir konteiner itu

"ohh ini ~ kim kim hmm ... kim susu, nde nde kalau tidak salah atas nama kim susu" jawab ajjushi itu cengar-cengir

"kim susu?" hominchun mengeryit

"kim junsu ajjushi, annyeong oppa oppa" ketiga namja tampan plus ajjushi tidak tampan itu menoleh pada yeoja bersuara dolpin yang baru saja tiba

yoochun menelan salivanya melihat junsu yang menurutnya errr ... seksinya, yeoja imut ini memakai hot pants dengan atasan sweater kebesaran yang mengekspos bahu putihnya, penampilannya seperti ingin ke mall bukan berchamping. Namja cassanova itu langsung geleng-geleng menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan yadongnya

"m-mwo? konteiner ini milikmu junsu-ahh?" tanya yoochun sedikit gugup, homin melongo

"ani, ini milik ajjushi, aku hanya memesannya untuk membawa queenbed ku" polos junsu dengan senyum semenawan mungkin

"MWO?" pekik tiga namja tampan itu kompak

"kamu membawa tempat tidurmu junsu-ahh?" tanya yunho tidak percaya, junsu megangguk polos

"omona ~" seru yoochun sambil menepok jidat lebatnya, junsu mempoutkan bibirnya saat yoochun menatapnya intens sementara changmin dan yunho sudah cekikikan menahan tawa

"mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur ditenda oppa" ujar junsu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"eoh? nde nde gwaenchana junsu-ahh, jangan menangis nde" yoochun yang melihat junsu mulai terisak pun langsung menenangkan yoeja imut itu

"nde, gwaenchana junsu-ahh" andil yunho terkekeh menenangkan junsu, sementara changmin? jangan ditanya namja tinggi ini sudah mengasingkan diri dari TKP untuk tertawa sepuasnya

Tangis junsu akhirnya mereda setelah ditenangkan yoochun dan akhirnya yeoja bohai ini memulangkan kontainer berisi queenbednya setelah diberi pengertian oleh yoochun

"duckbutt ~"

"Junsuie ~"

sontak junsu, yoochun dan yunho menoleh pada asal suara yang ternyata dua yeoja yang manisnya melebihi gulali

"ibu tiri ~ big eyes ~"

GREP

Junsu langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu, yunho dan yoochun hanya tersenyum dan tentu saja senyuman yunho terfokus pada yeoja bermata besar yang selalu cantik menurutnya

"kamu kenapa duckbutt?" tanya kyu heran, junsu hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil terus memeluk leher kedua temannya

"oppa, ada apa?" tanya kyu pada yunchun sambil menunjuk junsu, jaejoong hanya diam melihat senyum yunho yang membuatnya selalu keringat dingin

"tadi junsu ..."

Setelah yoochun bercerita ...

"MWO?" sontak jaejoong dan kyu

"buahahaha konteiner? ... duckbutt pabbo" pekik kyu tertawa keras yang disertai jua tawa keras jaejoong, melihat kyu dan jaejoong tertawa membuat yoochun dan yunho terkekeh geli

"ya!" sontak junsu seraya memukul lengan kedua temannya

"appo ~ hahaha su kamu hahaha kamu lucu su" seru jaejoong disela-sela tawa, yunho tersenyum penuh arti melihat jaejoong yang tertawa lepas dengan punggung tangan yang menutup mulutnya-ciri khasnya

"big eyes! ibu tiri! stop it" kesal junsu dengan pipi menggembung

"hihi nde nde, kami berhenti" ujar jaejoong masih cekikikan, junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sedikit berfikir

"hmm tapi ... apa kita harus tidur ditenda? iyeuh itu pasti sangat menyebalkan" ucap junsu dengan tampang jiji #kucingnya jae dong

"eumm ~ pasti sangat kotor, banyak nyamuk, cacing, kecoa, singa, badak bercula, naga, dinosaurus, bua-"

PLAK

"ya!" protes kyu yang dijitak tepat diubun-ubunnya oleh junsu

"aish kyu, ini akibatnya kamu terlalu sering main game" kata junsu yang ditatap sebal kyu, yunho dan yoochun menatap heran dua yeoja itu, sementara jaejoong yang memang sudah biasa dengan pemandangan itu hanya menghiraukan dan sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya

"aku tidak mau ahh tidur ditenda, aku tidur di bus saja" ujar jaejoong yang membuat yunho menyunggingkan bibir seksinya, yoochun menghela nafas, yeoja-yeoja cantik ini memang rempongnya tidak ketolongan

"jaejoong-ahh kamu harus tetap tidur ditenda, selama disana tidak boleh ke bus kecuali ke toiletnya, itu juga kalau kamu mau jalan jauh" jelas yunho sambil mengacak rambut jaejoong seraya mengingat parkiran bus yang berjarak 1 km dari tempat mereka berchamping

BLUSH

Yeoja cantik itu langsung membulatkan mata besarnya sambil meremas-remas ujung baju junsu dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang merona, yunho terkekeh melihat yeoja incarannya menunduk malu

Mungkin orang lain menganggap sekedar 'mengacak rambut' adalah hal biasa namun-tentu saja ini sangat luar biasa bagi jaejoong jika pangerannya yang melakukannya walau ini kedua kalinya

"manisnya ~ " goda junsu yang membuat yunho tersenyum girang

"eoh? lalu bagaimana cara kita untuk mandi atau sebagainya?" tanya kyu yang memang tidak peka pada keadaan bzzzz ...

"disungai" timpal yoochun santai

"Mwo?" sontak ketiga yeoja cantik itu, yunho dan yoochun reflek menutup telingannya

"ya! oppa kalian bercanda" protes kyu sambil berkacak pinggang

"sudah ~ ikuti saja, itu tidak separah yang kalian bayangkan" kata yunho santai

"nde, sekali-kali menyatulah dengan alam, lagipula ini hanya sehari" tambah yoochun dengan seringai sambil membayangkan yeoja-yeoja yeopo ini hanya memakai underware sambil bermain air

Kyuhyun dan junsu masih melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada dua namja tampan itu, sementara jaejoong? jangan ditanya yeoja cantik ini hanya diam membatu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata musang yunho yang menatapnya intens

"yunho oppa ngeliatin jaejae mulu" celetuk kyu sontak membuat yunho menggaruk tekuk belakangnya gugup sementara jaejoong reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit bersembunyi dibelakang junsu

"eoh? itu ... itu dipipi jaejoong ada sesuatu" goda yunho sambil mengusap lembut pipi jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, yeoja cantik itu langsung membatu dan darahnya seakan mendesir menerima sentuhan dari pujaan hatinya, alhasil pipi yeoja cute itu langsung memerah seperti strawberry yang siap dipanen

"cieee ehem ehem" goda junsu yang disertai seringai kyu, sementara yoochun hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya

'ck modus kau jung' batin yoochun

"eoh? kajja ~ kalian bertiga segera berkumpul dengan yang lain" perintah yunho yang langsung meninggalkan ketiga yeoja yeopo itu tanpa lupa memberi senyuman hangat untuk yeoja yang bermata besar

well, segera meninggalkan sebenarnya hanya alibi belaka untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa wajah sang frozen prince telah memerah sempurna

"sampai bertemu di bus cantik" seru yoochun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada ketiga yeoja cantik itu seraya mengekori yunho

mendengar itu sontak membuat pipi junsu langsung memanas, berbeda dengan kyu yang malah memutar manik matanya malas sedangkan jaejoong masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya dan sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar

"oke ~ uchun oppa tampan" pekik junsu yang sepertinya tidak didengar yoochun, kyu menatap datar junsu yang lagi cengar-cengir

"kajja ~ kita berkumpul" ajak junsu sambil menggandeng tangan kedua temannya, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak bergerak disebelak kirinya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah jaejoong

"kajja ~ jae" kata junsu menarik-narik tangan yeoja cantik itu

"aku ... kaki ku lemas su" tegun jaejoong dengan tatapan lurus seakan masih terhipnotis

"gwaenchana big eyes?" tanya kyu menatap doe eyes jaejoong yang tengah membulat

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"kyaaaa ~ omona omona" histeris jaejoong yang sontak membuat dua yeoja ber-butt semok itu terlonjak kaget

"ya bigeyes! kamu berniat membuatku mati muda eoh!" protes kyu

"woaaa ~ daebbak! daebbak!" girang jaejoong sambil lompat-lompat seraya menangkup kedua pipinya

"aigo jae ..." gumam junsu menatap miris keautisan jaejoong yang mulai kumat

"ahhh ~ umma" pekik jaejoong masih heboh sendiri, junsu dan kyu hanya menatap datar sahabat mereka itu seakan sudah faham benar kebiasaan yeoja cantik itu

Jika didepan yunho-jaejoong seakan terkena serangan struck dan akan mematung seketika tapi sepeninggalan yunho yeoja bermata doe ini akan langsung mengeluarkan segala kehebringannya dengan wajah berseri, mata berbinar, bibir melengkung dan pipi merona

"aish ... sudahlah jae kajja ~ kita berkumpul nanti terlambat" ajak kyu yang mulai iritasi melihat tingkah temannya itu

"nde nde, kajja hihi" girang jaejoong

"jae pasti kamu tidak akan mencuci wajahmu nde" tuding junsu seraya memicingkan matanya

"eoh? kyaaa ~ duckbutt ide bagus" kyu menepok jidatnya seraya meruntuki ucapan junsu yang sebenarnya jaejoong sendiri tidak kepikirkan

"aish duckbutt! menyesatkan teman sendiri eoh!"

.

.

Di Bus _(perjalanan) _...

Bus 5 berisi mahasiswa kelompok 5 yang beranggotakan 20 orang dari berbagai jurusan dan 5 orang pembimbing. Bus berkuota 45 kursi itu terlihat lenggang karna memang hanya terisi setengahnya, SM University merupakan institusi elit yang mengedepankan kenyamanan para mahasiswa/i dan kegiatan ini bertujuan untuk meningkatkan rasa soludaritas, kerja sama dan mendekatkan seluruh calon mahasiswa dari segala jurusan menjadi satu kesatuaan SM University #kibarkan boxer sooman ajjushi#

Setelah heechul mengabsen sekarang giliran yunho yang membacakan seluruh kegiatan selama di Bukhansan/Gunung Bukhan yang terletak disebelah utara kota Seoul

Jaejoong, Junsu dan kyu duduk dikursi berderet 3 berposisi di pertengahan, kyu duduk dipojok dekat jendela, junsu ditengah dan jaejoong di pinggir. Seperti biasa ketiga yeoja cantik ini tengah asik berfoto-foto

"yeopooo ~ " seru jaejoong seraya melihat hasil fotonya bersama kedua temannya

"pasti dishare" tebak kyu yang benar 100%

** bornfreeonekiss : (pic) bersama 1215thexiahtic dan gaemgyu menuju Bukhansan ^_^ apa disana ada gajah?**

**tweet**

"Big eyes ~ duckbutt ~ kalian berdua menganti username twitter kalian?" tanya kyu yang baru on twitter

"nde ~" kompak duo jj

"wae?" tanya kyu

"ingin saja" jawab yeoja labil ini sekenanya

"kau su?" tanya kyu lagi

"ngikutin jaejae" jawabnya cengengesan, kyu menatap datar yeoja imut itu

tiba-tiba mata ketiga yeoja cantik ini menangkap sesuatu dari celah-celah kursi depan mereka yang terlihat seperti 3 lensa kamera, kyuhyun memicingkan matanya dan langsung menjulurkan tangannya menjambak rambut seseorang yang tepat berada didepannya

"kyaaa~" teriak seorang namja berambut hitam, teman sekelas jaesu a.k.a kai

"ya! berikan kamera itu!" desak kyu dengan tampang horror

"andwae, kyaaa ~ kyunnie, appo" ringgis kai dengan berat hati memberikan kameranya saat kyu menjambaknya semakin membabi buta

"ya! kalian juga!" perintah kyu setelah melepaskan kai dan beralih pada 2 namja lainnya yang duduk disebelah kai, ketiga namja itu memang mengoleksi foto ketiga yeoja cantik ini

_cling ... cling ... cling ..._

dua namja yang sering dipanggil happy virus dan kepala jamur itu pun menonggolkan kepalanya, si kepala jamur alias sehun membuka tudung jaketnya

"aigo ~" sontak ketiga yeoja itu saat melihat rambut hijau namja cute yang duduk tepat didepan jaejoong

"sehun-ahh ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya jaejoong pada teman sekelas kyu seraya menahan tawanya, sementara junsu dan kyu sudah tertawa sejadi-jadinya, kyu sampai lupa dengan niatan nistanya untuk membully dua namja yang tersisa

"kerenkan jaejoongie hehe ... aku mewarnainya khusus untuk hari ini, apa kamu menyukainya?" cerocos sehun yang memang special mengubah rambut coklatnya menjadi hijau dengan alasan agar lebih menyatu dengan alam

"nde sangat keren, aku menyukainya" ledek jaejoong terkekeh namun sehun menangkap sebagai sebuah pujian

"gomawo jaejoongie, kamu orang pertama yang memuji rambut baruku" ujar sehun dengan pipi merona yang semakin membuat junsu dan kyu cekikikan

"mungkin jaejoongie orang pertama dan terakhir yang memuji rambut bayamnya" bisik chanyeol pada kai

"nde, kudengar ummanya sampai pingsan saat melihat rambutnya" ujar kai sepelan mungkin

"umm kasian sekali"

"hyung ~ ngomongin aku nde" tuding sehun mendengar samar-samar ucapan teman akrabnya itu

"eoh? ani, kita hanya kagum dengan rambut bayam mu hun, yakan kai?" dusta chanyeol cengengesan yang diangguki kai

"hyung juga warnai saja, pink kuning atau orange menurutku tidak buruk" rancau sehun polos yang membuat chanyeol, kai, jaejoong, junsu dan kyu cenggo

apa namja cute nan unyu-unyu ini berniat menyaingi trio macan dengan membentuk trio garong, entahlah hanya anak exo yang tau #abaikan

"Chanyeol, kai, sehun duduk yang benar" seru heechul dari kursi belakang yang tentu saja melihat jelas ketiga hoobaenya itu

"nde nonna ~" dengan berat hati ketiga namja itu pun duduk kembali menghadap depan

_5 menit kemudian ..._

ketiga yeoja cantik ini terlihat mulai bosan setelah mengoceh tanpa henti dan sudah ratusan foto yang mereka abadikan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela dengan earphone ditelinganya, junsu sudah terlelap sementara jaejoong tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sesekali menoleh kebelakang yang menampakan pangerannya mengobrol akrab dengan yeoja lain

"oppa ~" lirih jaejoong saat yunho dan heechul terlihat sangat akrab sesekali juga mereka melakukan kontak fisik seperti mencubit dan mengelus

yeoja bermata doe ini sudah tau dari changmin kalau yunho dan heechul adalah mantan kekasih dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak percaya diri karna heechul yang begitu sempurna dimata jaejoong, dan bukan hanya jaejoong yang terlihat 'begitu' bahkan ahra yang duduk tepat didepan yunchul sudah mencak-mencak sendiri, kalau ada heechul yeoja lenjeh itu memang kicep

~ Changmin POV ~

Setelah berkutat dengan otak jeniusku, aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya sekarang, aku yang memang duduk didepan bersama yoochun hyung langsung melangkahkan kaki ku kebelakang-menuju tempat duduknya yang berada ditengah, semoga ada keajaiban yang membuat hatinya melembut sedikit saja padaku

"annyeong ~" sapaku pada mereka bertiga, jaejoong tersenyum manis, junsu bzzz ... anak itu tidur dan kyu-dia melirik sebentar dan langsung membuang muka

_Hah ~_

aku menghela nafas, karna aku yakin ini akan sulit

"hmm kyuhyun-ahh" panggilku yang tak dihiraukannya, dia malah bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan earphonenya dan tak memperdulikanku

"kyu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kataku lagi dan sekali lagi ucapanku tak digubrisnya

"kyu ~" panggilku yang entah sudah keberapa, dan disini hanya jaejoong yang menatap polos kearahku dengan mata besarnya

Aish ... aku yakin dia mendengar suaraku saja tidak! terpaksa aku melakukan ini, walau setelah ini aku yakin dia akan langsung berteriak

GREP

"Ya!" benar kan apa kataku, dia pasti langsung berteriak saat aku melepas paksa earphonenya dan teriakan kyu sontak membuat junsu terbangun

"ungghhh ... kyu berisik sekali" lengguh junsu setengah sadar, kyu menatapku tajam seakan ingin mengulitiku detik ini juga

"kau-"

"sebentar-sebentar sebelum kalian lanjutkan aku sama duckbutt permisi dulu, ayo su" intrupsi jaejoong sambil menarik junsu yang masih terhuyung-huyung, gebetannya yunho hyung emang pengertian banget dah ahh hehe

"ya! kalian mau kemana?" pekik kyu dengan tampang yang horrornya melebihi tukang jagal manusia

"selesaikan dulu urusan kalian, baru kami kembali" kata jaejoong sambil mendudukan diri dikursi belakang-sampingnya tepat duduk yunho hyung dan heechul nonna dan junsu langsung melanjutkan tidurnya, aku langsung duduk disebelah kyu

"kyu ~" panggilku, dia memakai lagi earphonenya namun langsung ku tahan

"ya!" teriaknya lagi, aish anak ini hobi sekali berteriak

"kyu, jebal dengarkan aku" kataku selembut mungkin, dia tidak menatapku dan malah menatap keluar jendela dengan tampang masam

"kyu ~" panggilku menusuk-nusuk pipi tembemnya hihi

"mwoya!" dia menoleh kearahku dan langsung saja ku tangkup kedua pipinya yang kenyalnya seperti marsmellow hehe

~ Changmin POV end ~

Kyu membelalakan matanya saat pipinya ditangkup oleh kedua tangan besar changmin, awalnya kyu sedikit memberontak namun saat mata mereka bertemu entah mengapa yeoja manis ini seperti tak kuasa menolak sepasang mata onyx yang tengah menatapnya hangat

_Deg ... Deg ... Deg ..._

changmin tersenyum lembut seraya merasakan debaran jantungnya, yeoja manis dihadapannya pun merasakan hal yang sama

"kyu, soal kemarin ... jeongmal mianhaeyeo, aku tidak bermaksud bicara begitu, aku sungguh menyesal, mianhae" sesal changmin dengan suara lirih, kyu hanya diam seakan tertegun dengan mata changmin yang menyiratkan kesungguhan, perlahan kyu menarik tangan changmin agar terlepas dari pipinya

"kyu ~" lirih changmin saat melihat senyum kyu yang begitu hangat, berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, dengan seduktif kyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah, seakan tersihir changmin juga mendekatkan wajahnya seraya menutup matanya

PLAK

"bahaha dasar otak mesum! apa yang kau pikirkan eoh! aku ingin menciummu? cih' dan kau fikir hanya dengan minta maaf image elegant ku akan kembali eoh!" changmin menatap horror kyu yang menoyor jidatnya seraya mengeluarkan kekesalannya

'aish pabbo pabbo pabbo kenapa aku berniat menciumnya! hanya karna dia tersenyum semanis itu dan dengan pedenya aku merasa dia sudah memaafkanku, aish ... memalukan' batin changmin meruntuki kebodohanya sembari menahan emosi pada pujaan hatinya yang galaknya melebihi ummanya

"ck kenapa kau diam? sudah minta maafnya? kalau sudah silahkan kembali ketempatmu dan lupakan kalau aku akan memaafkanmu" sinis kyu mendeathglare changmin, namja tampan itu menghela nafas, kalau umpatan kyu dibalas dengan umpatan lagi maka ini pasti tak berujung

'sebaiknya aku mengalah' batin changmin seraya memasang tampang se'innocent mungkin

"kyu, kenapa kamu begitu? aku sudah berniat baik untuk minta maaf tapi kamu malah mengataiku" ujar changmin sok imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, kyu menatap malas namja yang menurutnya kelebihan kalsium ini

"apa kau sangat ingin kumaafkan?" tanya kyu menaikan satu alisnya

"eumm ~" gumam changmin sambil mengangguk

"tapi aku tidak mau memaafkanmu" ujar kyu sambil memakan lollipop yang ia ambil dari sakunya

"wae? aku sungguh menyesal, rasa bersalah begitu menghantuiku, jebal maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku" cerocos changmin over act dengan tampang semelas mungkin, kyu menautkan kedua alisnya kemudian menyeringai

"jinjja? kau mau melakukan apa saja?" tanya kyu tersenyum licik

"nde apapun, asal kau memaafkanku" kyu semakin menyerigai setan

"humm ... baiklah, tapi kau harus melakukan apapun untukku" kata kyu meyakinakan

"nde apapun untukmu, jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya changmin menaik turunkan alisnya

"untuk sekarang tidak ada, tapi nanti, kajja ~ kembali ke tempatmu tiang berjalan" sinis kyu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya persis seperti mengusir ayan

"arraseo, call me if need my help honey ... " goda changmin seraya merebut lollipop yang tengah diemut kyu dan langsung memakannya

"ya kau! aish ..."

'ck kau akan menyesal bermain-main denganku tiang jelek' batin kyu menyeringai sambil menatap tajam punggung changmin

'haha kau fikir aku sebodoh itu, lihat saja sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku chagiya' batin changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya seraya menoleh kearah kyu dan mengedipkan satu matanya

_(Yunjae side)_

~ Yunho POV ~

aku melihatnya berjalan kearahku sambil mendorong-dorong junsu yang terlihat mengantuk, kenapa anak ini lucu sekali haha, dia duduk disisi kananku dibangku berderet 3 tepat disebelah bangku berderet 2 yang kini aku dan heechul tempati. aish ... apa dia memang sangat tidak peka, aku terus perhatikan tapi dia sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku

~ Yunho POV end ~

"yun, si cantik .. " goda heechul seraya menyenggol namja tampan disebelahnya

Yunho dan heechul memang mantan kekasih tapi mereka tetap berteman baik dan keduanya juga saling curhat tentang seseorang yang sedang mereka sukai

"eumm ~" gumam yunho seraya melirik jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya

"aish yun, kenapa masih disini eoh?" seru heechul, yunho terlihat berfikir, dia mengerti maksud heechul

"kajja ~ ajak dia bicara" timpalnya lagi, yunho menatap heechul dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan, namja tampan ini heran sendiri kalau yeoja cantik nan cerewet disebelahnya pernah pacari selama dua tahun

"apa dia akan menyukainya?" tanya yunho sambil mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya

"pasti" yakin heechul

"kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendirian humm" goda yunho pada heechul yang sudah memasang tampang datar

"ck' bosan hidup eoh" cibir heechul yang membuat yunho terkekeh

"arraseo cinderlella nyasar" ledek yunho

"ya jung! aish .." yunho langsung duduk disebalah jaejoong menghindari pukulan heechul

BRUK

"eoh?" sontak jaejoong merasakan sisi sebelah kirinya seperti diisi seseorang, yeoja bermata besar ini menoleh

DEG

"annyeong jae" sapa yunho senyum menawan, doe eyes jaejoong langsung membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka mengakibatkan beberapa kripik yang ada dimulutnya jatuh, heechul yang melihat dari samping pun terkekeh sendiri melihat juniornya itu

"aigo ~ gajah kecil kenapa makannya berantakan humm" goda yunho dengan nada dibuat-buat seraya menyibak lembut remah-remah kripik disudut bibir cherry itu

'lembut sekali bibirnya' batin yunho menyeringai

_Deg ... Deg ... Deg ..._

debaran jantung keduanya semakin kian terasa, keduanya sama-sama tertegun saat mata mereka bertemu, yunho tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

'omona ~ matilah kau kim jaejoong, hiks ... kenapa aku selalu bertingkah aneh saat didekatnya, umma ~ jiji ~ bantu joongie' batin jaejoong ngawur seraya meremas-remas jemari junsu yang masih bermimpi indah

"jaejoong-ahh" panggil yunho

"n-nde" gugup jaejoong

"ini bagus tidak?" tanya yunho sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung berbandul gajah dan hello kitty, mata jaejoong langsung berbinar

"woaaa ~ bagus sekali oppa, aigo ..." heboh jaejoong sambil membolak-balikan kalung itu

"itu untukmu"

"ehh?" yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi yeoja bermata besar itu

"kalung ini untukmu jae, sini ku pakaikan" ujar yunho sambil memakaikan kalung yang memang ia pesan khusus untuk jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu tertegun dan membiarkan yunho memakaikan kalung itu

"cocok sekali ~" puji yunho saat kalung berwarna silver itu menghiasi leher jenjang jaejoong

"g-gomawo oppa, t-tapi kenapa oppa memberi ku kalung seindah ini?" heran jaejoong dengan pipi merona seraya mengumpulkan semua keberaninya menatap mata musang yunho

"ingin saja" singkat yunho

"ya oppa! jawaban macam apa itu" sebal jaejoong yang reflek memukul lengan kekar yunho

"hahaha ~" jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya saat yunho tertawa

"wae oppa?" tanya jaejoong polos

"ani, aku hanya senang kau bersikap biasa padaku" ujar yunho yang membuat jaejoong baru konek dengan apa yang yeoja cantik ini lakukan JLEB 'memukul lengan yunho'

BLUSH

yeoja cantik ini langsung blushing sendiri sambil menatap lekat tangan nistanya yang tadi menyentuh lengan berotot yunho

"kenapa kamu jadi diam lagi? aish seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya tadi" ujar yunho saat jaejoong semakin menunduk, rasanya akan ada darah segar yang mengucur lewat hidung yeoja cantik ini

"jae ~" panggil yunho seraya mengangkat dagu jaejoong agar mata mereka bertemu kemudian yunho menggenggam tangan yeoja cantik itu

_Deg .. Deg ... Deg ..._

"hmm kalung itu ku berikan sebagai tanda kalau aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, jangan sungkan denganku, anggap aku ... anggap aku ... terserah kau mau menganggapku apa tapi ku harap kamu bisa bersikap biasa padaku, tidak usah malu" ujar yunho panjang lebar seakan mencurhakan isi hatinya, sebenarnya ingin sekali yunho menjadikan jaejoong miliknya detik ini juga namun ia merasa ini masih terlalu cepat

"oppa ~ " yunho tersenyum

"nde?"

"t-tapi tapi aku tidak tau caranya bersikap biasa seperti yang oppa maksud"

CTARRR

yunho bagai disambar petir, yeoja dihadapannya begitu polos atau memang selalu bersikap abnormal sampai 'bersikap biasa' saja tak tau caranya, yunho menarik senyum

~ Jaejoong POV ~

"begini, misalnya saat kita berpapasan tegurlah aku jangan bersembunyi dibelakang junsu atau kyu" katanya dengan senyum menawan, apa dia memperhatikannya? omona ~ kuatkan dirimu kim jaejoong, hyaaa ~ kenapa yunho oppa tampan sekali seperti kekasihnya barbie-ken, wangi oppa juga sangat maskulin, aigooo ~

"lalu kalau kau ingin tau tentangku tanyakan saja langsung padaku jangan bertanya melalui changmin, sangat menyeramkan saat dia bertanya tipe yeoja yang ku suka" lanjutnya, eoh? apa changmin oppa bilang padanya kalau aku yang bertanya, ish ... dasar oppa tiang kenapa lemes sekali, lihat saja nanti aku berikan rekaman itu pada kyu

"hmm lalu saat aku bicara tataplah mataku" katanya mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menatap mataku lekat, 'GLUK' omona oppa! bagaimana aku bisa bersikap biasa kalau oppa menatapku seperti ini, ummaaa ~ joongie jadi ingin pipis (?)

~ Jaejoong POV end ~

"apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, sampai kamu tidak mau menatapku?" tanya yunho

'aish oppa pabbo! bukan karna aneh tapi karna wajah oppa sangat tampan membuat jantungku seperti akan jatuh ke lambung' batin jaejoong sambil terus memainkan jemari junsu, untung saja junsu masih terlelap kalau tidak sudah dipastikan jaejoong akan diceramahi yeoja imut itu habis-habisan karna meremas-remas jari-jarinya yang baru di menni peddi

"a-ani oppa"

"kalau begitu tatap aku" perlahan jaejoong menatap mata musang yunho

"nah begitu" girang yunho, jaejoong menggengam bandul kalung pemberian yunho

"o-oppa kenapa oppa bisa tau kalau aku meyukai gajah dan hello kitty?" tanya jaejoong gugup

"hatiku yang memberitahuku jae" goda yunho yang membuat jantung jaejoong seperti habis mengikuti lomba marathon lintas negara

Tentu saja yunho tau karna namja tampan ini men'stalker' twitter jaejoong semalaman dan ohh ayolah ... orang skarat pun pasti tau kalau yeoja berbibir cherry menyukai gajah dan hello kitty. lihat saja, jaketnya bermotif hello kitty dengan tudung berbentuk kepala kartun kucing itu, tas punggungnya juga hello kitty, sepatu kets nya berbentuk gajah dengan kuping dan belalai yang keluar, ada beberapa aksesories gajah juga yang bergandul-gandul ditasnya dan jangan lupakan jepitan kelap-kelipnya yang menghiasi rambut coklatnya yang juga berbentuk gajah

"oppa jangan menggodaku" malu jaejoong, yunho terkekeh, dimata jaejoong kini yunho tak sedingin apa yang ia kira sebelumnya, namja yang dijuluki frozen prince ini memang irit bicara namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang kim jaejoong, walaupun kesan cool seperti tidak bisa hilang begitu saja dari aura namja mainly ini

"jae ~ boleh aku tanya sesuatu" jaejoong menggangguk

"hmmm jiji ... nuguya? apa dia kekasihmu" tanya yunho yang memang melihat twitter jaejoong isinya jiji semua tanpa foto

"hahaha ~ wae oppa?" tanya jaejoong terkekeh

"hmm ingin tau saja" ujar yunho penasaran

"aku menyukai jiji" kata jaejoong dengan mata besarnya yang mengerjap

NYUTTT

"eoh? j-jinjjayo?" tanya yunho lemas

"nde tapi sayang oppa, jiji yeoja dan berbulu" yunho mengeryitkan dahinya, yeoja? berbulu? kenapa seram sekali pikir yunho

"bhahahaha jiji itu kucingku oppa" ujar jaejoong, yunho sweetdrop, cemburu pada kucing eoh?

"aish dasar gajah kecil, sudah bisa menggodaku humm"

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam perjalanan kini seluruh peserta tengah berjalan menuju kawasan champing yang berjarak kurang lebih 1 km dari tempat parkiran

"Changmin-ahh apa itu? kau ingin menjadi santaclause dihutan belantara eoh" heran yoochun melihat changmin yang membawa karung besar berwarna hijau

"ohh ini hehe ... ini cemilanku hyung" ujar changmin santai, yunho dan yoochun melongo, what? karung segede gaban gitu isinya camilan

"aigo ~ min, dimana otakmu" ucap yoochun tak percaya akan isi kepala temannya satu ini

"disini (changmin menunjuk buttnya) hyung manusia itu bisa mati kalau tidak makan" changmin ditatap malas yunchun

"manusia tidak akan mati jika sehari saja tidak makan min" celetuk yunho malas, lagian kan dari pihak kampus juga disediakan makanan pikir yunho. ingatlah calon kekasihnya jaejoong kalau temanmu yang satu itu punya kelainan perut

"berarti manusia itu berbeda species denganku" kata changmin asal

"ck jelas saja kau kan bukan manusia" cibir yoochun

"memang aku bukan manusia, aku ini malaikat tampan dan hyung tuh manusia yang mukanya jidat semua" ledek changmin dengan smirk evil andalannya seraya berancang-ancang kabur

"ya! anak setan! perut karet! tiang listrik! kesini kau!"

_5 menit kemudian …_

"hiaaa ~ tidak ada signal" pekik jaejoong sambil menjulurkan ponselnya keatas seakan mencari signal yang mustahil ditemukan

"haha tentu saja ini kan hutan, sepertinya kamu harus puasa twitteran jae" ledek junsu terkekeh

"huwaaa ~ ini menyebalkan" seru jaejoong frustasi

"haish ... berisik big eyes" protes kyu yang membuat jaejoong memanyunkan bibir kissable nya

_(Yunho Side)_

Mata musang yunho terus mengawasi jaejoong yang tengah berjalan sedikit didepannya sambil bergandengan tangan dengan kyu dan junsu. ketiga yeoja itu terlihat riang dan selalu bertingkah lucu, banyak namja lain yang juga memperhatikan tiga yeoja menggemaskan ini

Setelah percakapan dibus tadi-Jaejoong dan yunho kian dekat, yeoja cantik itu juga perlahan mulai nyaman saat yunho menatapnya, walau rasa gugup tentu saja masih ada

_15 menit kemudian …_

Kini yunho sudah berjalan disamping jaejoong, didekat mereka ada junsu dan yoochun juga kyu dan changmin yang sepanjang terus beradu pendapat ketika melihat apa saja

"ck' kau tidak lulus SD eoh? masa yang begitu dibilang pohon jati! itu pohon akasia pabbo" ketus kyu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk obyek perdebatannya

"ya! memang itu pohon jati! lihat saja warna coklat pada batangnya tidak terlalu mencolok dan permukaannya juga lebih halus" jelas changmin yang membuat kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, setelah ia tela'ah dengan seksama analisis changmin ternyata benar itu pohon jati. tapi namanya juga kyu mana mau ia mengalah walupun salah bzzz...

"pokoknya itu akasia!"

_30 menit kemudian …_

Yunjae dan yoosu sudah malas sendiri melihat changkyu yang sepanjang jalan terus berdebat dengan istilah-istilah ilmiah yang membuat kepala junsu pening, kapasitas otak yeoja imut ini memang tak sebesar otak kyu atau jaejoong. Yunho menatap khawatir pada jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan

"jae ~ gwaenchana?" khawatir yunho sambil menggenggam tangan jaejoong

"ehh?" sontak jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat merasakan hangat ditangannya

"nde oppa, gwaenchana" bohongnya, tiba-tiba yunho memindahkan tas ranselnya kedepan dadanya dan berjongkok didepan jaejoong

"ehh?"

"naiklah" kata yunho dengan gentle-nya

"aniyo oppa, aku masih kuat" ujar jaejoong, yunho mengela nafas, masih kuat apanya? wajahnya pucat, keringatnya mengucur dan sesekali tersandung

"palli naik kaki ku kesemutan kalau terus berjongkok" desak yunho yang mau tak mau jaejoong ikuti

"g-gomawo oppa, tapi aku kan berat oppa" ujar jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya merasakan pompaan jantungnya yang semakin cepat, yunho tersenyum seraya menghirup wangi vanilla yeoja cantik yang tengah menempel pada punggungnya

"haha berat apanya, ringan begini, apa kamu tidak pernah makan humm?" goda yunho yang membuat jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya

"yaaa oppa tentu saja aku makan, bahkan makanku sangat banyak" seru jaejoong sambil menggerakan tangannya membentuk lingkaran saat mengatakan 'banyak', yunho terkekeh

"jinjja? tapi kenapa kamu sangat kurus, jangan-jangan kami cacingan ya jae?" goda yunho yang langsung mendapat pukulan telak dari yeoja cantik itu, jaejoong semakin memonyongkan bibirnya sebal, yunho sudah cekikikan sendiri, menggoda jaejoong seperti hobi barunya sekarang

"ya! enak saja, tentu saja tidak, oppa jahat sekali" pekik jaejoong tak terima sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu yunho

"hehe aku bercanda jae ... hey jangan manyun begitu, nanti aku poppo nih"

_(Yoosu side)_

"kyaaa ~ oppa oppa lihat itu, yunho oppa menggendong jaejae, aigo manisnyaaa ~" girang junsu dengan suara mengkingnya

"nde, apa kamu mau juga aku gendong?" tanya yoochun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"tapi aku berat oppa" ujar junsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya, yoochun menatap intens tubuh yeoja montok itu dari atas sampai bawah

"gwaenchana ~" seringai yoochun

"baiklah, berjongkok oppa" perintah junsu, yoochun pun dengan senang hati berjongkok seraya membayangkan dada berisi junsu yang menempel pada punggungnya -_- kyaaa park uchun ~ yadongnya kumat

PLUK

junsu sudah menempel pada punggung yoochun dan namja bersuara husky itu langsung cenggar-cenggir sendiri

"baiklah, apa kamu sudah siap menjelajah bersama bersama aku yang tampan ini" seru yoochun sambil berancang-ancang berdiri

"ye ~ aku siap oppa" girang junsu dengan senyum lima jari, yoochun perlahan berdiri

KRETEK

"awww ~" ringgis yoochun saat merasakan tulang pinggangnya berbunyi

"s-suie ku gedongnya lain kali saja nde" ujar yoochun menahan sakit sekaligus menahan malu, ternyata yeoja montok ini berat juga pikir yoochun

"eoh? shireo ~ tadi oppa yang memintaku! aku sudah terlanjur menempel pada oppa!" tolak junsu masa bodo sambil memeluk leher yoochun posesif, rasanya ada lem besi yang mengelem tubuhnya dan tubuh namja cassanova itu, sangat lengket ~

"t-tapi su ..." kata yoochun sambil merem melek menahan sakit tapi tak tega juga berkata yang sebenarnya

"oppa kenapa seperti siput, lambat sekali, kajja ~ oppa, susul yunho oppa sama jaejae" perintah junsu seenak butt nya, yoochun pasrah dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya

"hah ~ baiklah! tapi kalau setelah ini aku sakit, kamu harus merawatku"

"dengan senang tapi oppa" yoochun sweetdrop

(Changkyu side)

"ck' kenapa duckbutt dan big eyes bisa digendong begitu sama yunho oppa dan yoochun oppa" gerutu kyu sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya seraya berkacak pinggang

"kyunnie chagi ~" panggil changmin dengan seringai setelah mendengar rancauan kyu

"Ya! sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu! akan ku lempar kau ke jurang dengan kedalaman 11,034 meter dibawah permukaan laut!" jengah kyu pada namja jangkung yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal

"aigo ~ kejam sekali, nde nde arraseo, aku hanya mau menawarkan punggungku, apa kamu mau ku gendong juga?" tanya changmin dengan seringai iblis mesum

kyu menaikan satu alisnya dan memperhatikan seksama namja jangkung itu, tas gunung di punggungnya, tangan kanannya memegang ujung karung terpenting dalam hidupnya juga perutnya dan tangan kirinya menarik koper besar kyu, yeoja manis itu menyunggingkan bibirnya

"ck memang kau bisa? kau kan hanya sekumpulan tulang sunbae" sindir kyu dengan wajah meledek

"ya! enak saja, aku punya otot, nih liat abs ku" sentak changmin tak terima sambil mengangkat bajunya dan memamerkan perut sixpacknya #kyu mimisan

"pasti itu silikon" cibir kyu santai

"ya! ... aish kau ini" desis changmin

"changmin oppa ~" changkyu menoleh pada asal suara yang langsung membuat kyu malas se malas malas malasnya

"wae?" ketus changmin

"oppa aww .. oppa kaki ku sakit, bisakah oppa menolongku" ujar tiffany sambil memegangi kakinya, changmin menautkan kedua alisnya

"kau minta tolong yang lain saja, aku tidak mengerti yang begituan, salah-salah kaki mu bisa langsung lumpuh dan diamputasi kalau aku yang tangani" cerocos changmin cuek

"ani, oppa cukup menggendongku" pinta tiffany masih usaha, kyu menatap jiji sunbaenya itu

'cih rupanya yeoja gila ini pintar sekali bersandiwara, aku ingin lihat apa yang akan dilakukan si tiang berjalan ini' batin kyu menatap tak suka tiffany

"apa kau lihat-lihat!" sontak tiffany menyadari tatapan tajam kyu

"cih' siapa yang melihatmu! jangan terlalu percaya diri tiffany-shi" ketus kyu dengan tampang meremehkan dan berniat meninggalkan kedua orang itu namun bahunya langsung ditahan tiffany

"ya! berani sekali kau! dasar bocah-"

"apa! eoh? kau mau bilang aku bocah apa!" bentak kyu mengintrupsi ucapan tiffany, dari SMP kyu memang masuk list hoobae yang berani menentang tiffany dan dua temannya

"kau!" geram tiffany melayangkan tangannya kearah wajah kyu

HAP

dengan sigap changmin menahan tangan tiffany yang berniat menampar kyu, changmin menatap tajam yeoja centil itu

"kau! bersikaplah sepatutnya sebagai senior! aku tidak segan-segan memasukan namamu ke buku pelanggaran!" tegas changmin dengan suara tenor yang semakin meninggi juga tampang horror yang membuat tiffany bergidik, kyu tertegun seraya menatap kagum namja tampan itu, baru kali ini changmin begitu keren dimata kyu

"ayo kyu, sepertinya kaki yeoja ini sudah sembuh" sindir changmin menarik tangan kyu dan meninggalkan tiffany yang mematung

'sialan kau cho kyuhyun, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebut pangeranku lagi!' batin tiffany geram

_2 jam kemudian ..._

Sesampainya dikawasan champing semua peserta terlihat sibuk memasang tenda masing-masing, satu tenda berisi 3-4 orang. Walau lelah masih terasa setelah berjalan 2 jam lebih namun para peserta harus gerak cepat karna memasang tenda saja diwaktui oleh para pembimbing dan waktunya hanya 15 menit

"duckbutt ~ palli ikat talinya" pekik kyu sambil memegang pasak yang baru ia tancapkan ke tanah

"nde, tapi ini susah kyu ~" seru junsu berusaha mengikat tali tambang yang membuat tangannya sakit

"palli su ~ tanganku sudah pegal" kali ini jaejoong yang berteriak seraya memegangi tiang utama untuk menjaga keseimbangan

"sebentar lagi, tahan nde ~" pekik junsu mengerahkan seluruh kecantikannya (?)

GOTCHA

"sudah kyuuu jaeee ~" girang junsu

"duckbutt jjang ~ baiklah sekarang lepas tangan kita perlahan nde" perintah kyu yang diangguki jaesu

"hana ... " aba-aba kyu

"dul ... " dilanjutkan jaejoong

"sit ... " diakhiri junsu

BRUK

"kyaaa ~ roboh lagi" pekik jaejoong frustasi

"ya! tenda pabbo! kenapa tidak mau menurut sedikit!" seru kyu sambil menendang-nendang almarhum tenda itu (?)

"hiks ... ini sudah yang keempat kalinya, tanganku sakit" isak junsu sambil memandang horror tangannya yang sudah lecet-lecet

"hiks ... hiks ... suie uljima" ujar jaejoong yang mencoba menenangkan junsu tapi juga malah menangis

"hiks ... duckbutt ~ big eyes ~ kenapa menangis, huwaaa ~ umma aku mau pulang" histeris kyu yang nangis lebih kejer dari jaesu

alhasil ketiga yeoja cantik ini terduduk diatas tenda roboh mereka sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berpelukan

~ Chanyeol POV ~

"ladadi ladadu ladada ... lalalala" aku berjalan dengan riang gembira setelah berhasil memasang tenda dalam waktu 5 menit haha, aku memang hebat dan tampan, eoh? itu kan tiga bidadari seksi yang nyasar dibumi, hyaaa ~ kenapa mereka menangis? aku harus menghampiri mereka

"aigo ~ kenapa kalian menangis?" tanyaku saat melihat mata merah mereka yang sudah merah dan becek, menangis saja masih cantik aish ...

"tenda kami tidak mau berdiri hiks ..." kata jaejoong, omigot ~ mata besar nan indah permai itu mengeluarkan air mata, hiks ... aku tidak tega

"nde, kami sudah 4 kali mencobanya, tapi tendanya tetap roboh hiks ... lihat tangan ku sampai terluka" ujar junsu sambil memamerkan tangan indahnya yang seperti tersayat-sayat, hiks ... suie yang begitu lembut sekarang harus menahan sakit, bertahanlah suie

"happy virus ~ jebal bantu kami memasang tenda pabbo ini hiks ... " pinta kyu, omona ~ kyu yang biasanya sangat tegar kini juga menangis, aigo ~ aku tidak kuat, ini terlalu menyakitkan, aku menarik nafas

"uljima nde joongie, suie, kyunnie ... serahkan semuanya sama yeollie" kataku dengan semangat tumpah darah korea (?)

"PRIWIT ~ JJK FANSCLUB BERKUMPUL ~"

~ Chanyeol POV end ~

Para namja setingkat jaesukyu+yeol langsung berkumpul pada asal suara saat mendengar kata 'JJK' alias jaejoong junsu kyuhyun. Namja-namja tampan itu adalah anggota 'JJK fansclub' yang diketuai oleh hah ... siapa lagi kalu bukan si happy virus

"Waktu memasang tenda tinggal 3 menit lagi" terdengar suara baritone siwon yang terkesan seperi gemuruh angin tornado bagi jaesukyu juga namja-namja pencinta mereka tersebut

"darurat ~ darurat ~ kita harus membangun tenda jjk yeopo dalam waktu 3 menit" koar chanyeol pada anak buahnya, namja-namja itu membuat lingkarang dan menyatukan tangan mereka

"we are jaejoong junsu kyuhyun fansclub ~ we are one ~" tiga yeoja yang diagung-agungkan itu hanya melongo mengerjapkan matanya dan saling melirik

"Selesai ~" seru kai sambil mengelap keringatnya

"Semuanya waktu memasang tenda habis ~ sekarang waktu kalian untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat, waktunya hanya 45 menit" teriak siwon lagi

"kyaaa ~ pas sekali waktunya" girang sehun si rambut bayam yang juga merangkap menjadi maknae di jjk fc

"nah joongie ~ suie ~ kyunnie ~ istana kalian sudah jadi" ramah namja tampan bernama suho

"n-nde gomawo" kata jaejoong tersenyum manis yang diikuti juga dengan senyum junsu dan kyu, namja-namja itu langsung blushing dan salah satu dari mereka udah mimisan

"aigo ~ tao, gwaenchana?" tanya sang ketua

"nde, hyung ~ aku mau berfoto dengan mereka" pinta tao dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya, chanyeol langsung menyanggupi permintaan tao yang lebih mirip permintaan terakhir

Jadilah jaejoong, junsu dan kyu berfoto dengan kesembilan namja itu, wajah namja-namja tampan nan aduhai itu nampak sangat bahagia dan beberapa dari mereka sampai meneteskan air mata. Sepeninggalan namja-namja daebbak itu jaesukyu bersantai-santai didalam tenda sambil bercuap-cuap

"jae sepertinya yunho oppa serius padamu" kata junsu sambil menyemprotkan sebotol parfum ke tubuhnya

ketiga yeoja cantik ini sepakat untuk tidak mandi, karna menurut mereka air sungainya sudah terkontaminasi saat mereka melihat ahra, tiffany dan jessica baru selesai mandi disungai itu

"begitukah menurutmu su?" tanya jaejoong, junsu mengangguk yakin. tiba-tiba terlintas diingatan jaejoong saat yunho memapah heechul setelah menggendongnya

"tapi ... tapi ... tapi ... yunho oppa dan heechul eonnie ..." jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan setetes krystal bening sudah menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya

"jae mereka berteman, heechul eonnie hanya masa lalu yunho oppa" ujar kyu menenangkan jaejoong seraya merangkul yeoja cantik itu

"nde jae, kyu benar, apa heechul eoonie juga diberikan kalung yang dipesan khusus seperti punya mu ini" seru junsu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung jaejoong, yeoja bermata bening itu masih terdiam sambil menggengam erat bandul kalung pemberian yunho

"jae, saat changmin oppa mengatakan kalau yoochun oppa sedang mendekati yeoja kurus itu, aku juga sangat sedih tapi aku berfikir mereka berpacaran saja belum jadi aku masih ada kesempatan kan" curhat junsu bermaksud memberi semangat, jaejoong dan kyu menatap kagum junsu walau wajahnya tersirat kekecewaan tapi yeoja imut itu tetap tersenyum tulus, junsu begitu berbesar hati

"su-ie ~ " lirih jaejoong

GREP

Jaejoong dan kyu langsung memeluk junsu, yeoja imut itu malah terkekeh saat jaekyu sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya, menurut junsu kedua sahabat baiknya itu terlihat sangat lucu terlebih lagi kyu yang biasanya galak dan bertampang judes kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan air mata yang mengalir. bzzzz duckbutt ...

"aish ... kenapa kalian jadi menangis eoh? uljima nde ~" seru junsu cekikikan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kedua temannya

"hiks ... kenapa kamu masih bisa tertawa ... duckbutt pabbo" gumam kyu disela-sela tangisnya

"haha sudah ahh jae kyu uljima, lihat ada kantung dimata kalian" seru junsu menghibur jaekyu

"eoh? jinjja? kyaaa ~ benar, mataku berkantung, kyu kamu juga, bagaimana ini? pasti yunho oppa tidak suka dengan mata panda" histeris jaejoong yang masih sempat sempatnya memikirkan yunho

"haish ... kamu benar jae, pokoknya besok kita harus menyewa salon seharian" desis kyu sambil bercermin

"nde, sebaiknya kita ganti baju sekarang" ajak junsu yang diangguki kyu dan jaejoong

"su ~ tolong kaitkan bra ku" pinta jaejoong

SRETTT

"kajja ka-"

Seleting tenda ketiga yeoja itu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok namja tampan dengan bibir hati yang menarik senyum, namun senyuman yunho luntur seketika melihat pemandangan 'indah' dihadapannya kini

GLUK

yunho meneguk salivanya sendiri saat mendapati tiga junior yang salah satunya adalah pujaan hatinya yang kini tidak memakai pakaian lengkap

DEG

mata ketiga yeoja itu membelalak sempurna dan menatap horror yunho yang muncul disaat sangat sangat tidak tepat

"m-mian a-aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian berkumpul hehe m-mianhae" gugup yunho sambil menggaruk tekuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal

BRUKKK

Secepat kilat yunho langsung meninggalkan ketiga yeoja yang masih tertegun seraya otak mereka memproses apa yang terjadi barusan, ketiganya saling melirik

"KYAAAA ~ " teriak ketiga

_(Yunho side)_

"omona ~ omona ~ aku melihat hyaaa ..." histeris yunho melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya

Entah ini 'anugrah' atau 'petaka' baginya, Anugrah mungkin karna yunho dapat tontonan live 'sesuatu' yang hanya pernah ia lihat dimajalah dewasa milik yoochun dan download-an video blue changmin. Petaka karna sudah dipastikan yunho akan dicap sebagai namja mesum dan tukang ngintip, omo ~ mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya, julukannya sebagai 'frozen prince' pun terancam berganti menjadi 'pervert prince' dan yang lebih parah bagaimana kalau jaejoong marah, ngamuk atau tidak mau lagi kenal dengannya. berdoa saja jung ~

"hyung ~" panggil seseorang bersuara tenor mengintrupsi lamunan nista yunho

"mwo?" gugup yunho, changmin mengeryit

"gwaenchana hyung? kenapa wajah merah hyung? kamu sakit hyung?" tanya changmin bertubi-tubi

yunho berfikir sejenak, kalau ia jawab jujur pasti namja blak-blakan ini akan langsung histeris berteriak dengan suara 9 oktafnya dan memenggal kepala yunho detik ini juga karna diTKP juga ada kyu

"g-gwaenchana min, eoh? kamu mau kemana?" tanya yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ke tendanya kyu" yunho membulatkan matanya, changmin tidak boleh melihat ... membayangkannya saja membuat suhu tubuh yunho meningkat drastis

"andwae, andwae, kamu tidak boleh ke tenda kyu" sontak yunho sambil menahan bahu changmin

"apa sih hyung, aku mau memanggil kyu jae junsu untuk berkumpul tau" ketus changmin sambil menepis tangan yunho

"andwae! tidak perlu, aku sudah melakukannya tadi" kekeh yunho yang membuat changmin menghela nafas

"Yunho-ahh, Changmin-ahh kajja berkumpul" Seru siwon dengan toa masjidnya (?)

"eoh? siwon memanggil kita min, kajja ~ kalau terlambat kita bisa di kotbahi pendeta gagal itu" yunho menyeringai menang sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh jangkung sahabatnya itu

"ck kamu mencurigakan hyung" desis changmin

'fiuh ~ hampir saja' batin yunho lega

Pelajaran untuk tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat dan seluruh namja dimana pun kalian berada, jika berniat memasuki ruangan khusus yeoja ketuklah dulu atau masuklah jika yeoja yang bersangkutan sudah mengizinkannya

**To Be Continue ...**

***narik nafas* ampun reader jangan bunuh saya karna ke pervert an yunppa *masang tampang innocent* hiahaha. hayooo kira-kira yunppa bakal diapain sama jaesukyu? hehe**

**ottokae chapter ini? akhirnya chap terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis 8156 words fiuhh~ selesai juga wkwk alurnya sangat-sangat lambat, semoga reader ga bosen nde? author udah ngeri sendiri kalau chapter ini ditambahkan reader pada gumoh nanti *salto* jadi campingnya dilanjut dichap depan nde ^^ **

**mian kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan typo(s), mian kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan :3 mian anak exo (kecuali kris) jadi lebay begitu hehe buat lucu-lucuan XD**

**ngomong-ngomong soal yoosu, mian moment mereka emang paling sedikit karna memang 'ceritanya' hatinya bang uchun masih terbagi-bagi, tapi tenang suie belum menyerah kok *teol pantat junsu* #plak *ditendang yoochun***

**ini bukan pengalaman pribadi author kok tapi ini pernah author alami #tipukin boxer changmin# HAP #author tangkep# (readers: idiotnya kumat) gaaa deh ini pure imajinasi author hehe #sebar poto naked sooman ajjushi#**

**itu twitter jaemma dan suie yang baru, awalnya aku juga belum tau tapi ejinki eoonie ngasih tau aku, gomawo eonnie ^^**

**aigo ~ author baru sadar di chap 4 ada kesalahan pada dialog tiffany saat bilang "changmin mengandung anakku" masa minnie oppa dibuntingin tiffany -..- #pencet idung changmin# gomawo untuk selena kim yang sudah meralat :3 author kasih poppo nde #dibakar selena kim# :D**

**dan di dialog eunhyuk di chapter 2 yang diralat sama desi2121, gomawo nde, author emang suka ga fokus kalo inget muka koplak eunhyuk oppa wkwk XD piss *alesan aja* #kasih boxer uchun ahjjushi#**

**ada lagi di chaptet 1 yang diralat dama AKTForever, ini GS tp itu aku nulis panggilan jaesu ke Pacul eh Heechul malah nonna harusnya eonnie #joget gee, gomawo ralatnya #kasih video NC yunjae# *plak :p**

**banyak banget typos(s) nde :( hah mata author emang rada rabun #nangis di kulkas monsterfood#**

**KHAMSHAMNIDA untuk semua readers yang sudah mau mampir di ff ku yang hah ~ entahlah hehe semoga menghibur nde, jika berkenan silahkan REVIEW yang buanyak sebuanyak makanan yang sudah dimakan lord voldemin si monster food nde ^^ **

**sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^o^ #Ngejar layangan telap# **

**Sssttt ... bocoran : dichap depan ada yang jadian #nyengir setan**

**Baca ff ku yang lain juga nde ^^ ****Promosi **


	6. BooBear

_Chapter sebelumnya ..._

"Yunho-ahh, Changmin-ahh kajja berkumpul" Seru siwon dengan toa masjidnya (?)

"eoh? siwon memanggil kita min, kajja ~ kalau terlambat kita bisa di kotbahi pendeta gagal itu" yunho menyeringai menang sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh jangkung sahabatnya itu

"ck kamu mencurigakan hyung" desis changmin

'fiuh ~ hampir saja' batin yunho lega

_._

.

.

"yunho-ahh, apa kamu sudah menghubungi yesung di pos 8?" tanya siwon pada yunho yang tengah menggenggam walkie talkie

"eoh? i-ini baru mau aku hubungi, mian" sahut yunho dengan senyum dipaksakan, kenyataannya yunho lupa akan tugasnya

"mwo? kamu baru mau menghubunginya?" tanya siwon dengan mata melotot, yoochun yang menyadari itu langsung angkat bicara

"hey calm down pak pendeta, aku sudah menghubungi minho, dia juga berjaga dipos 8 kan" yunho menyeringai pada yoochun seakan berterima kasih karna sudah meyelamatkannya dari ceramah sang pendeta gagal itu

"Siwonnie ~ " ketiga namja itu menoleh pada heechul yang memanggil siwon dengan begitu manis, namja berlesung pipi itu pun langsung menghampiri heechul meninggalkan yunchun tanpa lupa mengacungkan jempol pada kedua namja tampan itu

yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sichul yang sedetik lagi pasti akan bermesraan, beralih menatap heran yunho yang sedari terlihat tidak fokus, namja cassanova ini hafal benar dengan perubahan raut sahabat baiknya itu

"yun ada apa denganmu? kamu terlihat tidak konstrentasi dari tadi" heran yoochun sambil menepuk punggung yunho, baru yunho mau membuka mulut namun suara tenor super tinggi berkumandang menintrupsi ucapannya

"hyung ~" panggil changmin yang tadi hilang tiba-tiba dan kini muncul dengan seekor ular kecil yang melilit dilehernya, yoochun mengeryitkan dahi lebarnya sementara yunho sudah membelalakan mata musangnya

"Ya! jauhkan hewan jelek itu dariku tiang idiot! kyaaa ~" histeris yunho, matanya menangkap sebuah kayu yang tergeletak ditanah dan dengan kecepatan kilat yunho mengambilnya dan menjulurkan tangkai kayu itu kearah changmin

"hyung?" panggil changmin dengan seringai setan yang memang mengetahui yunho takut dengan ular

"ya! selangkah kau maju akan ku bakar hidup-hidup hewan jelek itu" ancam yunho dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat yoochun sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak

"hyung ~ dia lucu namanya cho kyuhyun, aku menemukannya dipohon tadi" santai changmin memperkenalkan ular hijau itu yang ia namai sama dengan yeoja incarannya

"aku tidak peduli! singkirkan makhluk jelek itu!" omel yunho, selain takut dengan hantu namja mainly ini memang takut dengan hewan melata walaupun yunho sering berdalih-mengatakan kalau ia jijik bukan takut

"aish hyung, bagaimana kalau jaejoong tau kau sepenakut ini hyung" celetuk changmin yang membuat yunho makin kesal, yunho sibuk mengatur nafasnya saat-akhirnya changmin melepaskan ular malang itu

"hhh pabbo! kau mau membunuhku min hhh" gerutu yunho sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke sebuah pohon besar

"hahaha ~" tawa yoochun menggelegar

"seharusnya kau lihat wajah jelekmu tadi hyung hahaha" ledek changmin tanpa dosa

"YA!"

_beberapa saat kemudian ..._

"sudah puas kalian tertawa eoh" sinis yunho pada kedua temannya

"hehe mian ... " kata yoochun terkekeh

"... eoh? aku sampai lupa dengan pertanyaanku tadi, kamu sedang kenapa yun?" lanjut yoochun, yunho menatap yoochun dan changmin intens

"tapi kalian harus berjanji setelah mendengar ini jangan membunuhku, mengulitiku atau membakar rumahku" seru yunho siaga satu

"he'umm ~" gumam yoochun dan changmin seraya mengangguk bingung

_Setelah yunho bercerita ..._

"YA! HYUNG BAKA!" histeris changmin dengan tampang bagai iblis murka, yunho dan yoochun sontak menutup telinga mereka

"changmin-ahh kecilkan suara mu, kau bisa membangunkan singa lapar disini" ujar yoochun santai, bahkan setelah mendengar cerita yunho namja playboy ini langsung menyeringai mesum dan ber 'wah' ria

"mianhae min aku tidak sengaja, sumpah ~ aku hanya sedikit melihat dada kyuhyun, yang banyak hmm jaejoongie" ujar yunho dengan tampang polos dan pipi memerah

yoochun menepok jidat lapangnya meruntuki kebodohan yunho yang mengatakan hal senista itu dengan entengnya, dan tak sadarkah namja berbibir hati ini ada sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya dengan tatapan super membunuh, andai changmin tidak melepaskan ular kecil itu mungkin pipi yunho sudah mendapat patukan mungil dari ular bermajikan setan itu

"hyung! kau! ku bunuh kau hyung!" geram changmin dengan tangan mengepal, yoochun dengan sigap menghalangi changmin yang seakan ingin meninju yunho

"ya! shim changmin tenangkan dirimu!" seru yoochun diantara homin

"tenang jidat lebarmu hyung! seenaknya yunho hyung mengintip kyu ku! dan dia berhasil melihat dada ... kyaaa ~ sialan kau hyung" kesal changmin sambil menoyor-noyor jidat tak berdosa yoochun yang menghalanginya

"ya! siapa yang mengintip! aku tidak sengaja tiang idiot!" sahut yunho tak terima

_BRAK_

_BRUK_

_PLAK_

terjadilah perkelahian hingga berguling-guling antara yunho dan changmin juga yoochun, namun tak satu pun dari homin yang berhasil melayangkan pukulan dan tinjuannya karna yoochun yang lebih pendek dari homin dengan 'tidak' senang hati menghalangi mereka

_BHUG_

"wadaww ~" ringis yoochun merasakan sakit disudut bibirnya

"eoh? aigo hyung mian aku salah sasaran, lagian ngapain sih ngalangin aku! udah tau kamu pendek, hyung!" sentak si pelaku terkejut karna pukulan yang seharusnya untuk yunho malah mendarat diwajah yoochun, namun tetap saja namja kekanakan ini masih menyelipkan hinaan untuk hyungnya itu

"Ya! aish sial kau min" desis yoochun menahan sakit, jelas sangat sakit karna tangan si pelaku pemukulan alias changmin hanya terdiri dari tulang belulang

"gwaenchana chun?" tanya yunho yang langsung dilirik sinis changmin

"ya! hyung pabbo tentu saja tidak, jidat hyung bengep begini masih nanya gwaenchana!" pekik changmin yang ditatap malas yunho dan yoochun

"ck ini kan hasil perbuatan mu tiang idiot!" celetuk yunho malas

"ohh iya ya hehe mian jidat hyu... ya! ini kan gara-gara kamu juga hyung!" kembali changmin berteriak dengan segala kelabilannya

"psssttt ..." desis yoochun mengisyaratkan untuk dua namja tinggi itu untuk diam

_hening ..._

"jadi itu alasanmu melarangku ke tenda mereka hyung?" tanya changmin yang sudah bisa tenang, fiuh ~

"nde, sungguh aku tidak berniat melihat ... aish pokoknya aku tidak tau kalau meraka sedang ... hah itulah" jelas yunho yang ribet sendiri dengan ucapannya

"ck dasar kau hyung" decak changmin

"changmin-ahh, apa kau sangat mencintai kyuhyun sampai cemburu mu lebih mirip orang kerasukan begitu" ucap yoochun yang kini duduk diantara homin, jaga-jaga kalau mereka emosi dan mengamuk lagi

"tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya ... " yakin changmin

" ... tapi mungkin aku tidak akan seemosi itu kalau yunho hyung mengajakku juga" lanjutnya sambil memainkan kuku jarinya, benar-benar tanpa dosa namja pencinta makanan ini beucap

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

"hyung!" protes changmin pada yunchun yang menjitak kepalanya cukup keras

"Ya! jadi itu alasanmu menghajarku eoh!" geram yunho dengan mata musang yang melotot, yoochun menghela nafas dan langsung membekap mulut changmin yang seperti akan membalas ucapan yunho dengan umpatan emosi

"jangan mulai lagi! aku tidak mau mengorbankan wajah sempurnaku untuk melerai kalian! arraseo!" yunho dan changmin menatap malas yoochun namun mengangguk juga mendapati raut yoochun yang nampak serius

"yun ~" panggil yoochun

"eumm ~" gumam yunho

"apa saja yang kau lihat?" tanya yoochun menyeringai

_BLUSH_

namja tampan ini merasakan pipinya memanas saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu, tidak munafik yunho menyukainya, ck' sungguh kemesumanmu sudah diambang kata akut jung!

"hyung ~ hyung ~ kira-kira berapa ukuran mereka?" tanya changmin dengan mata berbinar dan tangannya yang membentuk mangkuk tepat didepan dadanya, entah kenapa emosi changmin meluap begitu saja bersama kentutnya (?) ketika mereka mulai membahas 'yeoja'

"ohh itu hmm menurutku ..."

***untuk kenyamanan para reader yeoja, mari kita tinggalkan obrolan dewasa ketiga namja tampan berotak gigolo itu***

_Sementara itu ..._

"KYAAA ~ JUNG YUNHO CABUL! IDIOT! MESUM!" histeris kyu dengan tampang melebihi horror

"hiks ... hiks ... ini memalukan huwaaa ~" isak jaejoong sejadinya seraya bergumam tak jelas

"huh kenapa harus yunho oppa yang mengintip? kenapa bukan yoochun oppa saja" gumam junsu pada dirinya sendiri *sweetdrop*

Kyuhyun masih sibuk berteriak dengan umpatan dan kekesalannya, jaejoong sedari tadi menangis meraung-raung sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya persis seperti korban perkosaan, sementara junsu si imut bersuara khas ini malah sibuk bertanya-tanya kepada Tuhan kenapa harus yunho? kenapa bukan yoochun yang kelak akan menjadi appa dari anak-anaknya ._.

"Kyuuu ~ sudah, yun hiks ... yunho oppa pasti tidak sengaja" isak jaejoong seraya membela yunho tanpa merubah posisi tangannya

bukannya jaejoong tidak mengutuk yunho perihal kejadian tadi, namun entah mengapa dada yeoja lemot ini merasakan 'nyut ~' saat kyu terus mengatai pangeran pervert nya, jadilah jaejoong seakan membelanya walau tidak sepenuhnya, salahkan cintanya bukan jaejoongnya ckckck'

"Ya! sengaja atau tidak akan ku bakar namja mesum itu hidup-hidup!" murka kyu seraya terus menyumpahi yunho

"Andwae ~ jangan bakar yunho oppa ku kyu hiks ... " tangis jaejoong yang kekeh membela yunho

"ibu tiri ~ big eyes ~ berisik tau" seru junsu sambil cemal-cemil yang tidak dihiraukan kedua temannya

"jae! sebaiknya kamu pacaran sama si happy virus saja dari pada sama namja mesum seperti yunho oppa!" sinis kyu dengan emosi membara

"hiks ... shireo!" tolak jaejoong seakan ia sudah resmi menjadi yeojachingu yunho *amin*

"Ya! aku peduli denganmu big eyes!" larang kyu 'lagi' dengan mimik khawatir sungguhan

"tapi hiks ... hiks ..." isak jaejoong tanpa sanggup berkata-kata

"ishhh ... berisik! belum tentu yunho oppa melihatnya dada kecilmu kyu, eung kyang kyang ~ " jengah junsu dengan tawa khasnya, akhirnya saudara-saudara suara dolpin kejepit karang ini terdengar juga, namun ucapan tak pikir panjangnya membuahkan asap mengebul disertai percikan api dari sosok manis nan keji, Cho kyuhyun.

"YA! DOLPIN BERPANTAT BEBEK! BOSAN HIDUP EOH!"

.

.

.

~ Yunho POV ~

"hah ~"

lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas, entah sudah yang keberapa, perasaanku sangat tidak enak dan ini pasti karna kejadian melebihi daebbak itu, curhat dengan yoochun dan changmin bukannya melegakan malah menambah pemikiran-pemikaran nistaku. ck' ingin rasanya ku jedoti kepala pabbo berotak yadong ini ke kepala changmin yang kerasnya melebihi batu

Beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam dan membunuh kearahku, termaksud mata doe yang terlihat sembab, apa dia menangis? ohh lengkap sudah kejahatanmu jung yunho! kau melihat bagian pribadinya dan membuatnya menangis, dan lihat bagaimana tatapan horror kyuhyun yang lebih menyeramkan dari hantu anak kecil yang pernah ku lihat, dan junsu? entahlah anak itu terlihat biasa saja, haish ... tapi tetap saja ini masalah besar untukku

aigo ... mati dengan cap tukang ngintip ditangan yeoja-yeoja cantik itu sangat sangat tidak elit, hah ~ setelah ini aku harus minta maaf dan semoga mereka mau memaafkanku terutama kamu, jae.

~ Yunho POV end ~

sore ini akan diadakan games yang terdiri dari 5 orang termaksud seorang atau dua orang pembimbing sebagai pemandu 3 atau 4 peserta untuk menjelajahi sekitar hutan ini. Kegiatan ini bertujuan untuk mendekatkan uri-Couple *narik ojek*

"Woa ~ jjang, aku bersama si iblis cantik itu" girang changmin seraya mengibar-ngibarkan kertas yang memapangkan namanya dan kyuhyun didalam satu grup

"ehh hyung kamu bersama si bebek montok (menunjuk yoochun) dan kamu bersama si big eyes tepos hyung (menunjuk yunho)" lanjut changmin antusias yang ditatap malas yunchun karna sudah menamai yeoja-yeoja yeopo itu seenak dengkulnya

~ Changmin POV ~

Haha ... memang dasar jodoh lagi-lagi aku bersama setan kecil ini, tapi malas sekali aku juga bersama 3 orang penganggu-Kai, Krystal dan Tiffany, ck' ku harap mereka tidak akan menjadi penghalangku

woa ~ panjang umur anak ini, baru juga aku pikirkan dan langsung muncul kasat mata, ku lihat dia datang bersama dengan-biasalah-jaejoong dan junsu, lucunya tiga serangkai ini berjalan beriringan seperti anak bebek, aish aku lupa junsu kan memang pawang bebek haha ... ehem dia sudah didepanku

"Chagiya ~ kita satu grup" kata ku sambil merangkulnya, eoh? ini keajaiban! kenapa dia tidak langsung menonjok ku dan mengataiku dengan sumpah serapahnya? matanya terus menatap tajam yunho hyung yang terlihat pucat, ahai ~ ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan yunho hyung yang melihat sesuatu yang sakral tadi, ini kesempatan ku merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang ahhh wangi bunga

"Yunho oppa! apa ada yang ingin kau katakan!" sinis kyu sambil berkacak pinggang dan masih dalam rangkulanku, sekali lagi masih dalam rangkulanku haha surga

"nde, kyuhyun-ahh junsu-ahh dan j-jaejoong-ahh jeongmal mianhaeyeo, aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, sungguh aku menyesal" ujar yunho hyung dengan tampang semelas mungkin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya, tadi saja semangat sekali kamu ngomongin ukuran bra mereka hyung ck'

"kyu, su, jae, maafkan yunho nde, dia pasti tidak tau apa yang sedang kalian lakukan didalam sana, dan kau juga yun lain kali berhati-hatilah" bela jidat hyung

aish ... dasar playboy yadong pintar sekali bicaranya, sebenarnya lidahku sudah gatal sekali ingin membully yunho hyung tapi ku urungkan niat 'baik' ku itu saat melihat mata besar jaejoong yang seperti mengisyaratkan ketakutan dan kekecewaan mungkin, korban lain alias junsu hah ... aku tidak tau apa yang ada diotak si montok ini, dia hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil terus menatap jidat hyung yang sedang berceramah, dan yang sedang ku rangkul sedari tadi terus berceloteh seraya menyumpahi yunho hyung, sudah cukup menurutku penderitaan yunho hyung haha ~

"jadi apa kalian mau memaafkanku?" tanya yunho hyung penuh harap

"nde, aku sudah memaafkan yunho oppa bahkan aku tidak marah sama oppa" kata junsu santai disertai labil, mwo? tidak marah? apa anak ini memang sudah biasa diintip? ck' cocok sekali dengan jidat hyung yang punya kelainan kepribadian

"kyu? j-jae? bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya yunho hyung lagi dan semakin memelas

"ck' nde nde aku maafkan tapi kalau oppa mengulanginya lagi akan ku pastikan oppa tidak bisa berjalan dengan kaki lagi!" ancam kyu yang langsung dibalas anggukan yunho hyung

apa-apaan setan kecil ini! yunho hyung sudah mengintipnya tapi hanya di ancam dengan ucapan, sedangkan aku? aku hanya menampakan wajah tampanku saja dia langsung berteriak dan satu kata keluar dari mulutku berarti satu pukulan mendarat dikepala atau lenganku. ck'

"j-jae ottokae denganmu?" tanya yunho hyung pada jaejoong yang berdiri disebelah-sedikit dibelakang-kyu sambil terus meremas tangan kiri kyu, haha ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat tingkah jaejoong yang begitu polos

diantara 3 serangkai ini memang jaejoong lah yang menurutku paling innocent dalam arti kata sebenarnya dan lembut, kalau junsu hmm ~ dia lebih menuju kearah bodoh tapi menurutku dia imut, dan kalau gadis manis dalam rangkulanku yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi kekasihku ini hah ~ dia begitu angkuh, tapi herannya aku begitu memujanya, haish ~ otak dan hatimu tidak sejalan shim changmin

aku mulai bosan menunggu jawaban jaejoong yang tak kunjung buka suara, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau mereka bicara berdua, dan aku bisa berduaan juga dengan si manis nan kejam ini haha

"eits ... sepertinya kalian harus bicarakan ini berdua saja, ayo hyung jangan menganggu mereka" kataku yang langsung diangguki jidat hyung, aku berjalan dengan riang karna kyu masih dalam rangkulanku, aneh! apa anak ini sedang tidak waras? haha sudahlah peduli apa, yang penting aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya *evil laugh*

"su-ie kajja" aku menoleh pada jidat hyung yang menarik ehh ani tapi lebih mirip menyeret junsu yang seakan tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, dasar bebek montok

~ Changmin POV end ~

Sepeninggalan dua couple itu yunho dan jaejoong terlihat canggung, jaejoong sedari tadi menunduk semantara yunho menggaruk tekuknya sambil terus bergumam seakan ingin bicara namun tak kunjung terlontar, terlalu gugup mungkin

"jae ~" panggil yunho, yeoja cantik yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap namja dihadapannya dengan mata besarnya *cie jaemma udah berani menatap mata yunppa cihuy*

"jae, jeongmal miahaeyeo" ucap yunho menatap lekat doe eyes favoritnya itu

"eumm ~" jaejoong hanya bergumam sambil mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya menggemaskan

'jaejoong itu tidak tegaan yun' tiba-tiba ucapan heechul tempo hari terlintas dikepalannya, yunho menyeringai

"kamu tidak mau memaafkan aku ya jae?" tanya yunho dengan raut sedih

"oppa-" panggil jaejoong

"aku memang sudah keterlaluan, haish kau namja pabbo jung yunho" intrupsi yunho yang membuat mengerucutkan bibir imutnya

"ani opp-"

"sudah sepantasnya aku tidak kau maafkan jae, aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh" kembali yunho memotong ucapan jaejoong, yeoja cantik ini sudah merengut kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

"oppa-" kali ini suara jaejoong terdengar lebih tinggi

"jae, pukul aku!" lebay yunho dengan mimik serius

"oppa ja-"

"pukul aku dimana saja, jae!"

"oppa an-"

"jebal, pukul aku ja-"

_PLAK_

yunho memegang pipinya, namja mainly itu menatap tak percaya yeoja yang begitu dikaguminya benar-benar menamparnya! memang tamparan jaejoong sama sekali tidak sakit baginya, malah lebih terasa seperti elusan, tapi tetap saja, yunho sejenak berpikir apa heechul membohonginya?

"jae kamu menamparku?" tanya yunho pada jaejoong yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"hiks ... mianhae oppa" isak jaejoong

"jae ~" lirih yunho, perlahan yunho menarik tangan jaejoong dan tertegun melihat mata indah itu yang mengalirkan kristal bening

"jae, kenapa kamu menangis? seharusnya aku yang menangis, pipiku sakit tau" gurau yunho mencoba menghibur jaejoong

"hiks ... tadi oppa yang menyuruhku untuk memukul oppa dimana saja ... " yunho sweetdrop

" ... dan salah sendiri kenapa oppa terus memotong ucapanku hiks ... oppa menyebalkan" omel jaejoong sambil terus menangis, yunho terkekeh

"mian ..." yunho tersenyum dan menyeka lembut air mata jaejoong

"kamu memaafkan ku?" tanya yunho, jaejoong mengangguk

_GREP_

"uljima ... " kata yunho pada jaejoong yang kini dalam dekapannya, sontak yeoja cantik itu menghentikan tangisnya seraya tertegun

"o-oppa" lirih jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukan yunho, ia merasa tak enak karna merasa diperhatikan banyak orang

"jebal, sebentar saja jae" pinta yunho sambil menyesap aroma rambut jaejoong seraya mengelus punggung yeoja innocent ini, perlahan jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang yunho merasa nyaman

setelah lumayan lama yunho membawa tubuh ramping jaejoong dalam pelukannya kini keduanya saling bertatapan, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk yunho mengutarakan perasaannya

"jae sar-"

"Yunho oppa ~" panggil sesosok makhluk dengan suara cempreng yang membuat yunjae kompak menoleh

"aish ... " desis yunho sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"oppa kajja kita menyusuri hutan bersama ~" yunho menatap malas yeoja ganjen bernama ahra yang benar-benar menghancurkan moment romantisnya dengan pujaan hatinya, jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut ketika ahra bergelayut manja di lengan kekar yunho

"oppa kajja ~ nanti dimarahi siwon oppa loh" ucap ahra sok manis, yunho tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan ahra dilengannya

"ahh nde, kajja jae" seru yunho sambil menarik jaejoong dan meninggalkan ahra

"ya! oppa tunggu aku ~"

_sementara itu ..._

"cih' dasar nenek sihir otak udang! kenapa harus muncul sih" geram kyu sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya

"nde, dasar si dada silikon itu! mengganggu yunjae moment saja! ish ... kalau saja yeoja genit itu tidak datang pasti yunho oppa sudah menyatakan cintanya sama big eyes" omel junsu dengan alis yang bertautan seraya mengigiti kukunya

"hey sudah sudah kenapa kita masih disini?" tanya yoochun heran

adegan lovely dovey yunjae yang ber-ending mengecewakan karna kedatangan ahra sang titisan mbah kunti sudah berakhir tapi kenapa

mereka berempat masih berdempet-dempetan dibalik sebuah pohon besar? yap, yoosu dan changkyu mengintip

"eoh? benar juga kenapa kita masih disini, kajja ~ oppa kita berkumpul dengan teman satu grup kita yang lain" girang junsu sambil menarik paksa yoochun yang hanya pasrah

"kajja ~ kyu kita juga" ajak changmin

"nde" gumam kyu sambil terus berkutat dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya perihal yunjae, namun tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan mendongkakan kepalanya

_JLEB_

mata kyu membulat sempurna mendapati changmin yang merangkulnya mesra dengan wajah berseri dan senyum merekah

_PLAK_

"yaaaa! tiang jelek triplek berjalan! apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik kyu sambil menoyor-noyor kepala changmin setelah memukul telak lengan kekarnya, baru sadar eoh?

"ya! chagiya gila hentikan!" protes changmin

"tidak akan! kajja ~ katakan apa yang kau lakukan!" desak kyu kesal

"ya! apa matamu rabun? sudah jelas aku merangkulmu! pabbo!" titah changmin tak kalah kesal

"ya! tiang jelek! berani sekali kau mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan! kyaaa ~ ku bunuh kau!" histeris kyu sambil menjambaki rambut changmin

"kyaaa ~ chagiya gila! hentikan! tadi kau diam saja saat aku rangkul malah kau keenakan, kenapa sekarang marah-marah?" protes changmin, kyu melepaskan jambakannya

"jinjja? sejak kapan?" tanya kyu heran, changmin menyeringai

"sejak kamu menghampiriku tadi cantik" goda changmin sambil mencolek dagu kyu

GREP

sebelum kyu mengeluarkan umpatannya changmin langsung memeluk kyu dari belakang dengan tangan kiri membekap mulut yeoja manis itu sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang sekaligus kedua tangan kyu

"chagiyahhh, tadi kamu terlihat sangat nyaman dalam rangkulanku dan sekarang kamu juga terlihat begitu saat dipelukanku, apa kamu begitu menikmatinya? chagiyahhh ~" goda changmin yang berbisik ditelinga kyu disertai hembusan-hembusan nafas seduktif yang membuat kyu bergidik

"hmmppp" ronta kyu yang masih di'kuasai' changmin

"kamu mau bilang sesuatu chagi?" tanya changmin pura-pura bodoh

'sialan kau tiang jelek! aish ... dia kuat sekali, bagaimana aku melepaskan diri dari si tiang idiot ini!' batin kyu seraya mencari taktik untuk melarikan diri karna tangannya seakan dikunci pelukan changmin, ahai ~ sebuah bohlam menyala terang diatas kepala kyu

_BRAK_

"kyaaa ~ aw aw aw" pekik changmin sambil loncat-loncat seraya memegangi kakinya yang baru saja diinjak kyu

"haha rasakan itu idiot! ck' jangan pernah bermimpi menang dariku haha, sampai jumpa ~" girang kyu penuh kemenangan sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang menampar wajah changmin

"ya! yeoja gila!" pekik changmin seraya menatap punggung kyu yang mulai menjauh

"aish ... sebenarnya kakinya terbuat dari apa, sakit sekali, ck' ku biarkan kau tertawa menang kyu, tapi lihat saja akan ku buat kau mengemis cinta padaku, chagiya ~"

.

.

.

_16.00 pm_

Semua grup sudah meyebar disekitar hutan untuk menemukan pos-pos yang berjumlah kurang lebih 15 pos, grup pertama yang berhasil mengumpulkan petunjuk-petunjuk dari pos-pos tersebut dan sampai pertama di garis finish akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah rahasia dari pihak kampus, ini adalah kegiatan terakhir mereka sebelum besok-pagi-pagi sekali-mereka akan kembali ke kampus mereka yang bertempat di pusat kota Seoul

_(Yoosu side)_

"chunnie oppa itu pohon apa?" tanya junsu ceria sambil mengandeng manja lengan yoochun

"mollayo" singkat yoochun, junsu mengembungkan pipi chubby nya

"itu pohon cemara su-ie" jawab chanyeol girang, junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk

"kalau bunga cantik itu apa oppa?" tanya junsu lagi sambil menunjuk bunga putih dengan kuning ditengahnya

"aku tidak tau su" ujar yoochun sekenannya, junsu semakin memayunkan bibirnya saat yoochun seperti tak peduli padanya

mungkin kalau junsu menanyakan deretan club malam barulah yoochun bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar, sebenarnya yoochun sudah merasa lelah mengingat namja playboy ini punya riwayat penyakit asma, jadilah yoochun tak banyak bicara karna sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai sesak

"itu bunga edelweis su-ie" giliran lay yang menjawab pertanyaan junsu, junsu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, kenyataannya junsu hanya cari perhatian sama yoochun

"aku ambilkan nde" seru chen memetik bunga itu dan memberikannya pada junsu, lay dan chanyeol tak mau kalah dan ikutan memetik bunga itu

"gomawo" ramah junsu pada ketiga namja cute itu

"cheonmaneyeo su-ie" kompak chanyeol, lay dan chen, junsu kembali ke yoochun

"oppa itu seperti pohon pisang" polos junsu

"itu memang pohon pisang su" jawab yoochun datar, sudah jelas-jelas itu pohon pisang karna ada buah pisangnya yang sedang di nikmati seekor monyet

"oppa monyet itu mengingatkanku pada eunhyuk oppa" polos junsu sambil terkekeh, yoochun memperhatikan monyet itu kemudian terkikik sedikit membenarkan ucapan junsu

"oppa ~" seru junsu saat yoochun memegang dadanya dengan nafas terengah-engah

"hhhh ... hhhh ..."

"OPPA/HYUNG ~"

_(Yunjae side)_

"ya! bisakah kalian tidak menarik-narik bajuku?" ucap yunho pada empat orang yang terus mengekorinya, ada jaejoong, ahra, sehun dan baekhyun yang jalan berdesak-desakan dibelakang yunho sambil berpegangan pada kaos namja mainly itu, persis seperti menuntun orang buta

"ini seram ~" kata jaejoong

"aku takut oppa ~" pekik ahra

"aku juga hyung ~" sahut sehun

"aku juga ~" seru baekhyun

yunho menghela nafas, kalau jaejoong si cantik berbibir seksi yang menyusahkannya sih yunho dengan senang hati meladeninya, ini ahra si yeoja genit yang sedari dulu dihindari yunho, belum lagi sehun si lemot yang rambutnya samar-samar dengan tumbuhan sekitar, dan belum lagi baekhyun si hebring yang ke hutan saja tetap memakai eyeliner nya, ck' ingin sekali yunho menarik jaejoong kemudian lari sekencang-kencang meninggalkan tiga orang ini

"Stop!"

_BRUK_

keempat orang itu menabrak punggung yunho, yunho geleng-geleng frustasi kemudian membalikan badannya

"ahra-ahh kamu jalan bersama sehun dan baekhyung didepanku, ini aku berikan petanya padamu hun" perintah yunho serius sambil menempatkan ahra di tengah-tengah sehun dan baekhyun seraya menyerahkan peta tersebut pada sehun

"jaejoong-ahh kamu dibelakang bersamaku" kata yunho sambil menarik jaejoong kesampingnya, yeoja cantik itu yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya

"hyung jaejoong saja yang bersama kami" pinta sehun

"nde oppa dia saja yang bersama mereka, aku mau bersama oppa" manja ahra

"ya! kau ini pembimbing, kurang lebih kau kan tau jalurnya, bantu mereka membaca petanya! jangan hanya mengandalkanku! jaejoong tetap bersamaku! ini adil!" perintah yunho tak terbantahkan

sebenarnya alasan lain yunho juga ingin berduaan saja dengan jaejoong tapi sekalianlah memberi pelajaran agar junior namja dan ahra yang juga pembimbing tak terus mengandalkannya, kalau jaejoong jelas saja menjadi pihak yang tidak tau menau (?)

"hyung kalau kami tersesat ottokae?" pesimis sehun, yunho mendengus frustasi, hoobae dikelompoknya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan

"ikuti naluri kalian, sebagai namja pakai sedikit otot dan otak kalian, lagi pula aku ada dibelakang kalian" titah yunho pada baekhyun dan sehun

"ck' yunho oppa bercanda, mereka kan tidak punya otot dan lihat dia memakai eyeliner haha" celetuk ahra sambil menunjuk baekhyun, sontak yeoja centil ini mendapat death glare dari dua anggota jjk fc itu

"ya! apa maksud sunbae!" protes baekhyun

"kau berkaca saja" ketus ahra

"seharusnya kau yang berkaca nonna operasian" sindir sehun

"ya! apa maksudmu rambut lumutan!" pekik ahra

"YA! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR! CEPAT JALAN! ATAU KALIAN AKU JADIKAN SANTAPAN MACAN DISINI"

_GLUK_

ketiga orang itu langsung diam dan menuruti perintah yunho yang benar-benar sudah emosi, yunho menoleh kearah yeoja disebelahnya

"mian jae, kajja ~ kita ikuti tiga idiot itu" seru yunho sambil mengenggam jemari jaejoong

"nde oppa, arraseo"

_(changkyu side)_

"chagiya ~ kamu lelah ya?" tanya changmin pada kyu

"tidak! dan jangan panggil aku begitu!" ketus kyu sambil mengatur nafasnya, gengsi eoh?

"arraseo" changmin hanya tersenyum, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar dengan kyu

"oppa aku lelah ~" seru tiffany

"ck' eonnie bohong! berkeringat saja tidak!" celetuk krystal

"ya! bocah ingusan jangan ikut campur!" sinis tiffany pada adik sahabatnya jessica, namun keduanya tidak pernah akur karna memang dua yeoja ini sama-sama menyukai changmin

"sudah jangan bertengkar ditempat seperti ini" ujar changmin malas

Tiffany dan krystal merengut sebal saat changmin terus perhatian pada kyu yang begitu ketus pada namja tinggi itu

"ck' tinggi sekali gengsinya" sinis tiffany

"nde, dari awal dia selalu membuat masalah dengan changmin oppa tapi oppa tetap baik padanya" ujar krystal melebihkan

"jinjja? kau tau dari mana?" tanya tiffany

"aish ... aku sekelas dengannya eon" kata krystal

"cih' sombong sekali ..."

"eon bukannya dia musuh bersama kita?"

"benar juga, humm aku punya rencana untuk yeoja sombong itu" tiffany membisiki krystal kemudian keduanya menyeringai setan

_BRUK_

"ahh ~" ringgis kyu saat kakinya menghantam sesuatu yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh

"KYU ~" panik changmin

"gwaenchana kyu?" tanya kai

"hiks ... appo" kyu menangis menahan sakit dikakinya, tiffany dan krystal tersenyum nista karna memang ini rencana keduanya, sesuatu yang menghantam kaki kyu adalah kaki tiffany

raut khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah changmin dan kai, changmin memijat pelan kaki kyu seperti mencari titik yang salah pada urat kyu

"kyu, tahan ne, ini akan sakit" titah changmin

"mwo?"

_KREK_

"KYAAAA ~ appo! hiks tiang idiot kau mau membunuhku!" umpat kyu pada changmin yang baru saja memutar pergelangan kakinya

"tidak bodoh! itu memang cara tercepat menyembuhkan kaki terkilir yang dilakukan sebagian orang" jelas changmin yang diangguki kai, itu juga yang dilakukan yunho saat kakinya terkilir dipertandingan basket bulan lalu

"tapi itu sangat menyakitkan hiks ..." isak kyu, changmin tersenyum sendu, kyu yang biasanya angkuh kini menangis dihadapannya menahan rasa sakit, miris melihatnya

"tolong bantu kyu naik ke punggung ku" pinta changmin pada tiga orang lainnya, dengan sigap kai langsung membantu kyu berbeda denga tiffany dan krystal ogah-ogahan

"kajja lanjut jalan ~ hari semakin gelap" perintah changmin pada tiga orang lainnya

_(back to yoosu side)_

"Oppa ~ wae? oppa jebal jangan menakuti kami hiks ..." isak junsu

"hhhh ... hhh ..."

"apa yoochun hyung punya asma" tebak chen

junsu berpikir sejenak, asma? kalau yoochun mengidap asma kurang lebih junsu tau bagaimana cara menanganinya karna appa junsu juga mengidap penyakit itu

"ottokae?" panik lay

"ditidurkan saja ~" ujar chanyeol

"andwae! orang asma tidak boleh ditidurkan, dudukkan dan sandarkan yoochun oppa pada pohon besar itu" perintah junsu yang langsung dilaksanakan ketiga namja itu

"oppa ~ bertahanlah" seru junsu sambil terus berpikir, ahh appanya punya obat hirup khusus jikalau asmanya kumat, pasti yoochun juga punya

junsu langsung merogoh semua saku dicelana dan baju yoochun

_GOTCHA ~_

yeoja imut ini menemukannya

"oppa hirup perlahan ~" titah junsu, dengan perlahan yoochun menghirup lemah obat khusus asma itu, keempat orang itu bernafas lega saat beberapa detik kemudian nafas yoochun mulai beraturan

"hah ~ syukurlah" lega lay

"hyung sudah enakan?" tanya chanyeol, yoochun mengangguk pelan

"junsu-ahh gomawo" kata yoochun lemah

"cheonmaneyeo, oppa lain kali kalau asma mu dirasa mulai kumat langsung hirup obatmu ne" ujar junsu sambil mengelap keringat yoochun

"nde, gomawo su-ie"

_(back to changkyu side)_

Krystal terus menyalahkan tiffany karna rencana mereka malah membuat changkyu semakin dekat

"eonnie pabbo!"

"diam kau!"

Changmin terus tersenyum seraya merasakan debaran jantungnya yang melebihi normal, sebenarnya kyu juga merasakan hal yang sama namun yeoja angkuh ini tetap menjaga gengsinya

"kyu, kamu berat juga ne" goda changmin

"ya! kalau begitu turunkan aku!" pekik kyu

"memangnya kau bisa jalan?" tanya changmin meledek

"tidak! tapi aku bisa ngesot" kata kyu asal, changmin terkekeh

"lupakan, aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak berat" changmin tersenyum, kyu merengut

"kyu ~" panggil changmin

"mwo?" ketus kyu

"mau kah kamu memanggilku oppa?" pinta changmin yang membuat kyu melongo

"bhahaha ~" tawa kyu, changmin mengeryit

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya changmin

"ya kau salah makan ne? ck' oppa? membayangkannya saja aku malas" ketus kyu masa bodo, changmin menghela nafas, ada rasa sakit saat mendengarnya

"begitu nde ..." lirih changmin, kyu yang menyadari raut kecewa changmin hanya diam

_(back tp yunjae side)_

"oppa, ini kenapa?" tanya jaejoong polos seraya menunjuk bekas luka di tangan yunho yang mirip luka cakaran

"nde? ahh ini, luka ini aku dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu, waktu itu ada seorang gadis cantik yang menabrak ku dan tak sengaja kukunya mengenai tanganku, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya karna sikunya juga terluka" cerita yunho dengan maksud terselubung

jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya, yeoja cantik nan lemot ini menautkan alisnya seperti menerka-nerka kisah yunho yang tak asing baginya, yunho cekikikan sendiri karna memang gadis yang dimaksudnya adalah jaejoong

"apa luka disikumu sudah sembuh gajah cantik?" tanya yunho menaik turunkan alisnya, mata jaejoong membulat

"kyaaa ~ jadi itu karna kuku ku?" histeris jaejoong yang membuat yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak

"haha gwaenchana, aku justru senang karna yang membuat tanda ini gadis secantik kim jaejoong" goda yunho yang sontak membuat jaejoong blushing ria seraya senyam senyum sendiri

"oppa jangan menggodaku" ucap jaejoong malu-malu, yunho mengacak rambut yeoja cantik itu gemas

"jae ~" panggil yunho tepat di telinga sensitif jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu meneguk salivanya kegelian

"n-nde oppa?" gugup jaejoong

"ini tanda cinta nde?"

_BLUSH_

"hyaaa ~ oppa berhenti menggodaku" reflek jaejoong menutup kedua wajahnya

"hahaha ~ tidak mau, aku suka melihat pipimu yang memerah" kata yunho sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi jaejoong

"aku malu oppa"

"jinjja? aigo ~ jaejoongie malu, lucu sekali"

yunho dan jaejoong menikmati perjalanan mereka sambil terus bersenda gurau seakan tidak memperdulikan tiga orang lainnya yang sesekali menoleh kearah mereka dan memperlihatkan raut cemburu

tembok kecangungan keduanya perlahan mulai runtuh, yeoja cantik yang tangannya terus digengam yunho a.k.a jaejoong juga mulai bisa bersikap 'normal' walau sesekali yeoja berbibir cherry ini menarik nafas mengatur debaran jantungnya, sikap dingin yunho yang bagai es kutub juga sama sekali tak terlihat-berubah menjadi sosok yang banyak bicara dan sedikit manja

"woaaa ~ hidup oppa seru sekali" antusias jaejoong saat yunho bercerita banyak tentang kesehariannya

"jinjja? menurutku biasa saja, malah suram karna kehadiran changmin dan yoochun" gurau yunho

"haha oppa jahat sekali ~" canda jaejoong dengan tawa khasnya

"baiklah, kurasa cukup tentang diriku, sekarang giliran gadis cantik disebelahku ini" kata yunho sambil mencubit hidung lancip jaejoong

"jinjja, oppa mau mendengarnya?" tanya jaejoong sambil memicingkan mata besarnya

"tentu saja" yakin yunho

"arraseo, tapi traktir aku nde" goda jaejoong

"ya! curang sekali, baiklah aku traktir dengan makan malam romantis dan nomer ponselku nde, kajja ~ jangan membuatku penasaran" jaejoong terkekeh kemudia menceritakan kesehariannya

Yunho mendengarkan seksama cerita jaejoong, seketika senyum sumringah yunho berubah menjadi senyum sendu dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman pada sosok seorang kim jaejoong

kisah menyedihkan namun dibawakan dengan begitu ceria oleh yeoja bermata doe itu. Mulai dari jaejoong yang ditinggal sang appa sejak 5 tahun lalu dan hidupnya yang sederhana, namun selebihnya tidak jaejoong katakan, tidak enak mungkin

"the end oppa ~ " riang jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya yang bagai kisah dongeng

"jae ~"

_GREP_

namja bermarga Jung itu langsung memeluk jaejoong yang hanya tertefun untuk kedua kalinya, yunho mengelus sayang rambut coklat bergelombang yang tergerai itu

'jae, bukan hanya wajahmu yang sangat cantik tapi kamu juga memiliki hati yang begitu tulus' batin yunho seraya mengeratkan pelukannya

"y-yun ... yunho oppa" panggil jaejoong yang tak mengerti kenapa yunho memeluknya

"jae saranghae ..."

_DEG_

"jeongmal saranghaeyo kim jaejoong" ulang yunho yang sentak membuat yeoja cantik itu membatu seketika, perlahan yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata doe yang kini tengah membulat sempurna

"o-oppa" lirih jaejoong masih tertegun, yunho meraih tangan jaejoong dan menempelkan tangan mungil itu didada bidangnya

"kamu bisa merasakannya?" jaejoong mengangguk pelan seraya merasakan detakan jantung yunho yang begitu cepat

"jae ... " panggil yunho yang ditatap mata besar jaejoong

"kamu ... ada disini ..." lanjut yunho yang semakin membuat jaejoong tertegun

"saranghae jae"

_GREP_

"nado saranghae oppa ~" kali ini yunho yang tertegun, jaejoong memeluknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu ia harapkan

"jinjja?" jaejoong mengangguk dalam dekapan 'kekasihnya'

"gomawo" ucap yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala 'yeojachingunya', keduanya perlahan melepas pelukannya dan saling menatap

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

debaran jantung keduanya terasa semakin cepat, yunho tersenyum seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik jaejoong-nya

CHUP ~

yeoja cantik itu membelalakan mata besarnya seraya merasakan bibir hati yunho yang melumat lembut bibir cherrynya, perlahan mata besar jaejoong terpejam dan membalas panggutan bibir yunho, keduanya tersenyum disela-sela ciuman yang didasari cinta itu, cukup lama akhirnya keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan kembali bertatapan, yunho tersenyum dan mengusap lembut bibir bawah jaejoong yang begitu lembut

"boojaejoongie ... itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, boo" kata yunho lembut, jaejoong tersenyum

"kalau begitu aku panggil oppa hmmm yunnie bear oppa, ottokae?" yunho mengacak rambut jaejoong

"terdengar manis, kalau begitu aku memanggilmu boojae dan boojae memanggilku yunnie" ujar yunho dengan senyum sumringah dan mata berbinar, jaejoong mengangguk lucu

"boo, panggil aku yunnie" pinta yunho

"yunnie oppa ~" ucap jaejoong malu-malu

"aigo ~ manis sekali, kyaaa ~ BOOJAEJOONGIE JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO" teriak yunho sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dikedua sisi bibirnya agar teriakannya semakin keras yang mengakibatkan burung-burung keluar meninggalkan sarangnya (bisa ngebayanginnya kan) jaejoong tertawa lepas dengan ciri khas punggung tangan menutup mulutnya

"haha ~ oppa kau membuat burung-burung itu takut" seru jaejoong terkekeh yang membuat yunho ikut tertawa

"oppa lihat ada tupai ~ " tunjuk jaejoong pada seekor tupai kecil yang sepertinya menonton moment sakral yunjae, yunho berjalan kearah sang tupai dan berjongkok

"hey tupai kecil, kau menjadi saksi cintaku dan boojae nde" kata yunho sambil menoyor-noyor pelan kepala tupai kecil itu, jaejoong sudah tertawa sejadi-jadinya

"aigo ~" sentak yunho

"wae oppa?" heran jaejoong

"kemana sehun, baekhyun dan ahra?"

"eoh? mollayo, omo ~ oppa kita tertinggal, ottokae oppa?" panik jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca, yunho menarik nafas

"sepertinya kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa boo ... " kata yunho menatap wajah jaejoong yang menahan tangis

" ... kita disini sampai ada yang menolong kita, kalau tidak ada hah ~ terpaksa kita mati bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih boo" ujar yunho dengan mimik bak aktor ternama

"mwo? andwaeeee, huwa ... umma" histeris jaejoong menangis keras, yunho cekikikan

"tapi bohong, tadaaa ~ aku punya peta cadangan boo, kita tidak jadi mati, jadi kita tidak harus membatalkan kencan kita besok haha" girang yunho sambil melambai-lambaikan peta ditangannya

"huwaaa ~ yunnie oppa jahat sudah membohongiku, hiks ... menyebalkan" tangis jaejoong semakin jadi sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang yunho

"hihi mian boo, aigo ~ uljima boojae, kajja kita kembali ke tenda dan mendeklarasikan hubungan kita"

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAPI BOHONG HEHE**

**To be continue ...**

**hah ~ *cuci muka* akhirnya chapter panjang ini kelar juga hehe, KYAAA ~ semuanya tumpengan yuk yunjae udah bersatu haha ... karna review kemarin pada minta yunjae jadian jadi aku kabulkan hehe, jujur ini termaksud chapter yang susah, aku pengen bikin moment jadian yunjae se unyu mungkin tapi entahlah, apa sudah unyu? hehe**

**ottokae yoosu dan changkyu momentnya? kurang? hehe mian, yunjae dulu nde, nanti gantian :3**

**Author cuap-cuap balasan review :**

**Narayuuki : yeay kita dukung kemesuman yunppa *kunciin yunjae dikamar*, lenjeh itu centil dan kicep itu kaya tidak percaya diri kalinya hihi bingung jelasinnya *kebanyakan nonton dora* Mianhae kalau banyak yg ga sesuai dgn kamus bahasa. Gomawo utk koreksinya ^_^ sangat berharga utk menambah ilmu author sbg pemula #kasih poppo# gomawo reviewnya :D**

**BarbeKyu : changkyu moment? goceng dulu :p ntar ditambahin nde, he'umm yunppa ga bgt -..- dasar tuh yunppa *direbus jaemma* Gomawo reviewnya :D**

**Bambaya : hiks ... hiks ... gomawo sudah mengerti keidiotan author *lirik typo(s) yang bertebaran* nde, kasian suie dibilang berat, gimana shindong coba? #tarik-tarik kumis heebum# Gomawo reviewnya :D**

**meirah.1111 : gomawo sudah review :D sana lanjutin tidurnya *nyanyiin meirah bobo* tadinya suie mau bw ufo malah *geleng-geleng* tau tuh ya duo epil yang mirip upil egonya ga bisa ditawar dikit *direndem dirinso* yuk kita bawa yunppa ke mamah dedeh biar insyaf *pake sorban***

**ejinki : bahasa daerah mana mana? *pura-pura pabbo, emg pabbo* kyu luluh ga ya? yunjae yg jadian ga ya? hihi jwbannya dichapie ini eon ^^ jd malu panggilan syg buat chanyeol hehe tp itu memang nicknamenya eon *poppo sehun* gomawo reviewnya :D**

**Chocolate : wah namanya bikin laper nih *jilat-jilat chocolate* ini udin lanjut nde readerehhh pake H wkwk authornya dipanggil autroh wkwk gomawo reviewnya :D**

**Han Haneul : Yipiyyy ~ yunjae kan yang jadian, wah kalo minnie yg liat udah dimutilasi idup-idup itu ama si evilbutt wkwk ngga kok patah jidat doang (?) kurma ._. gomawo reviewnya :D udin lanjut**

**Anne : ketok ajah pake butt jaemma XD yunjae yang jadian *joget diatas truk* hiks ... hiks ... gomawo sdh bc semua ff ku, kalo sempet review nde *puppy eyes* Gomawo reviewnya :D**

**Putri : hiks ... hiks ... Gomawo author terharu *nangis sambil garuk-garuk aspal* cie debar-debar wkwk ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya**

**audrey musaena : yeay yunjae sudah jadian *solat tahajud* gomawo reviewnya :D**

**dededeepeo : -..- kamu ga harus ngakak kok cukup buka mulut lebar-lebar terus ketawa aja *godain tukang somay* sedih banget dipanggil hiks *peperin ingus* udah update nde :3 gomawo review :D**

**jung jae jina : kalo ahra deket-deket yunppa kita arak dia rame-rame ne *ambil golok* :p hehe ... jinjja momentnya kurang? moment yunjae, yoosu atau changkyu? jangan-jangan tiga-tiganya *author gantug diri* XD hehe author usahain deh ditambah nde, knp sichul bkn hanchul? soalnya di ff author yg lain hanchul semua hihi sekali-kali mau nyoba sichul *buat heechul kok coba-ciba* gomawo review :D**

**Aoi Ko Mamoro : sakral sekaliii *panggil ki joko stupid* hehe jinjja? itu aku sendiri loh yg edit hehe junsu ama kyunya jg tp mereka malah jd aneh ._. hehw gomawo reviewnya :D**

**Guest : gomawo sudah suka ff ku *poppo* serem amat ampe ketawa setan :p nih aku kasih setan ganteng *lempar changmin* *ditahan kyu* hehe ini udah lanjut :3 gomaqo reviewnya :D**

**nah ... cukup sekian cuap-cuap aku hehe ... *buanyak bener pabbo cuap-cuapnya* ohiya sampe lupa SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2013 YEOROBUN ~ semoga ditahun baru ini yunppa-jaemma-suie-chunnie-minnie kembali bersatu *AMIN ~*, dibulan ini yunppa sama jaemma kita ulang tahun hihi gasabar ~ semoga mereka saling memberi ucapan nde *AMIN~***

**GOMAWO ~ untuk semua reader yang mampir dan sudah REVIEW ^_^ REVIEW lagi nde, silent reader ditunggu REVIEWnya hehe ... GODbless ... **

**pssttt ... bocoran chap depan : ada yang jadian 'LAGI' *wink***

**Promote : Complicated Love Kim Family Chapter 13 "THE END" is UP**


	7. Changing heart

_(3 hari setelah Camping berakhir)_

_SM University ..._

_Cafetaria ..._

"Yunho-ahh ~" panggil yoochun pada yunho yang baru saja memasuki cafetaria

namja mainly itu melambaikan tangannya seraya menghampiri meja yang diisi yoochun dan changmin. Yunho tidak datang sendiri melainkan bersama seorang yeoja cantik

"annyeong oppa oppa ~" sapa yeoja cantik yang nampak menawan dengan mini dress soft pink tanpa lengan yang memamerkan bahu putihnya

"annyeong jaejoong-ahh ~" ramah yoochun pada yunjae yang baru bergabung dimeja mereka

"aigo ~ mesra sekali, membuat iri saja" goda changmin saat yunho mempersilahkan jaejoong duduk bak seorang putri

"makanya oppa cepat nyatakan cinta oppa pada kyu" ledek jaejoong yang membuat yunho dan yoochun terkekeh

"haha ... nde min segeralah resmikan, agar bisa bermesraan seperti ku dan boojae" ujar yunho sambil mencium pipi mulus jaejoong

"oppa ~" protes yeoja cantik itu dengan pipi merona, jaejoong sedikit malu karna changmin dan yoochun menyeringai aneh saat menyaksikan kecupan itu

"aish ... kalian seperti tidak tau kyu saja" kata changmin malas

"pabbo ... kau menyukainya tapi seperti ini" seru yunho sambil memukul punggung namja tinggi itu

"hehe ... bercanda hyung, tenang aku belum menyerah, jaejoong-ahh dimana kyu?" tanya changmin pada jaejoong yang tengah suap-suapan coklat dengan yunho

"molla oppa, aku kan tidak sekelas dengan kyu" jawab jaejoong sekenanya

"hmm benar juga, nanti saja aku mencarinya, sekarang aku bersama selingkuhanku dulu" gurau changmin sambil memeluk mesra berbagai makanannya yang tergeletak tak beraturan dimeja

"ck' perut karet" celetuk yoochun malas yang dihiraukan changmin

"jaejoong-ahh, kalau junsu dimana? dia kan sekelas denganmu" tanya yoochun antusias

"junsu sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan oppa" jawab jaejoong seraya mengingat nilai bahasa inggris yeoja imut itu yang dibawah rata-rata, junsu memang lemah dipelajaran itu

"ohh ~ kapan selesainya?" tanya yoochun lagi

"mungkin sebentar lagi, oppa hubungi saja, oppa punya nomer ponsel junsu kan?" yoochun mengangguk dengan eyes smile nya

"cieee hyung nanyain junsu, suka ya?" goda changmin seraya menaik turunkan alisnya

"diam kau" sentak yoochun sambil menyumpel mulut changmin dengan roti dan langsung saja dikunyah oleh monster food itu

"kau menyukai junsu chun?" kali ini yunho yang bertanya

"molla yun, aku ... aku tidak mengerti" galau yoochun sambil meneguk soda nya

Yoochun sangat menyadari sikap junsu yang begitu manis padanya, bahasa tubuh yeoja imut itu juga mengisyaratkan ketertarikannya pada yoochun, selama ini yoochun menganggap sikap junsu sekedar hanya suka-sukaan tidak lebih

namun semua anggapannya berubah sejak kejadian tiga hari lalu saat Camping, dimana saat itu asma yoochun kambuh dan dengan sigap junsu memberikan pertolongannya, tidak berhenti sampai disitu, setelahnya bahkan junsu memberikan perhatian extra untuk yoochun yang membuat perasaan namja bersuara seksi itu terasa nyaman, tapi entahlah yoochun sendiri belum berani mengatakan perasaan apa itu

"aish ..." desis yunho sambil mencomot satu bungkus keripik kentang changmin

"yoochun oppa! kalau oppa menyukai junsu nyatakan saja jangan permainkan hatinya, aku akan turun tangan kalau oppa sampai menyakitinya!" titah jaejoong dengan deathglare yang begitu cute-sontak membuat yoochun melongo sementara homin sudah tertawa sejadinya

wahai ~ kim jaejoong si cantik dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu memikat pria mana saja terlebih lagi seorang jung yunho yang kini bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, tak sadarkah ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir cherrynya barusan-sama saja seperti membuka 'kartu' sahabatnya sendiri

secara tidak langsung jaejoong mengatakan kalau junsu memang menyukai yoochun, walaupun sebenarnya-tanpa dibahas juga orang-orang disekeliling mereka sudah tau berkat sikap frontal junsu pada namja cassanova itu

"aigo ~ boojae ku galak sekali haha" goda yunho terkekeh sambil mengelus surai coklat yeojachigunya

"aku serius oppa!" pekik jaejoong mempoutkan bibir imutnya

"nde jae, aku akan mengingat ucapanmu" kata yoochun sambil mengacak poni yeoja cantik itu yang sontak membuat namjachigunya beraksi

"Ya! jangan sentuh boojaeku jidat mesum!" protes yunho seraya melempar bungkus snack jumbo milik changmin yang tepat mengenai jidat lapang yoochun

"aish kau ini yun, dengan aku saja kau cemburu" kata yoochun terkekeh, yunho masih menatapnya tajam seraya memeluk posesif boojae-nya

'ck justru kau yang berbahaya park yoochun' batin yunho sambil memicingkan matanya sinis, sementara yang diributkan hanya mengerjapkan mata besarnya polos

"boyfriend complex ..." gumam changmin sambil terus mengunyah roti-nya

Yoochun menangkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan yang ia tumpukan pada meja seraya sesekali melirik malas pemandangan dikedua sisinya, disebelah kiri ada changmin yang hanya terfokus pada 'selingkuhan' nya seraya tak berhenti mengunyah berbagai bentuk 'selingkuhan' nya tersebut, ck' lebih baik yoochun menonton drama membosankan yang selalu membuat ummanya menangis sesegukan daripada menonton acara makan changmin yang tidak normal

namun kalau ia menoleh ke kanan, ck' itu sama saja membuat hati kosongnya semakin galau, bagaimana tidak? namja cassanova ini tengah disuguhi adegan lovely dovey yunjae yang begitu 'sweet', pasangan serasi ini benar-benar sudah kalut dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, ohh ~ ayolah yunjae kalian membuat iri park yoochun sang playboy kelas kakap yang kini berstatus 'single' ... ani ani berstatus 'absurd'

_Tiba-tiba ..._

"yoochun oppa ~" panggil seorang yeoja yang sontak membuat yoochun dan tiga lainnya menoleh

"yoona-ahh" sapa yoochun datar

"oppa, kajja ~ temani aku shopping, oppa sudah tidak ada kelas kan?" manja yeoja kurus itu seraya menarik-narik lengan yoochun

"eumm ~ tidak ada" jawab yoochun yang langsung membuat yoona sumringah

"kalau begitu kajja, Chloé baru mengeluarkan koleksi terbarunya, keren sekali oppa ~" seru yoona yang hanya dijawab gumaman tak jelas yoochun, namja bersuara husky itu hanya pasrah saat yoona menariknya meninggalkan ketiga temannya

"ck' yeoja itu ... hyung, jidat hyung terlihat tidak senang" kata changmin yang menyadari raut terpaksa yoochun, yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya

"oppa, apa mereka pacaran?" tanya jaejoong penasaran

"ani boo" jawab yunho sambil merapih poni-poni jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan

"lalu, kenapa yoona sunbae bersikap seperti itu pada yoochun oppa?" tanya jaejoong'lagi' sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat yunho terkekeh

"jae, dia memang selalu menempel sama jidat hyung kalau ada maunya, seperti parasit" ujar changmin datar mengambil alih

yap, benar apa yang katakan tuan kelebihan tulang itu, yoona memang selalu mendatangi yoochun kalau sedang menginginkan sesuatu-minta dibayari tentunya, dan jika keinginannya sudah terpenuhi yeoja kurus ini akan menghilang tiba-tiba dan datang lagi tiba-tiba, begitu seterusnya. matre? pengeretan? benar sekali, namun bagi yoochun uang tak jadi masalah yang penting ia bisa bermain-main, ck' jiwa cassanova

"aish ... duckbutt harus berpikir dua kali kalau seperti ini" gumam jaejoong dengan bibir yang semakin manyun

"wae boo?" tanya yunho yang gemas sendiri

"ani oppa" seru jaejoong sambil menyibak remah kripik dibaju yunho, namja mainly itu menautkan alisnya bingung

"boo?" panggil yunho menatap doe eyes kekasihnya

"ada kotoran dibaju oppa" jawab jaejoong dengan senyum manis yang membuat yunho tertegun seraya meleleh

"aigo ~ boojae perhatian sekali, gomawo boo ~" manja yunho sambil memeluk erat yeojachingunya

Tepat sekali hati yunho mencintai yeoja berbibir seksi ini, karna semua tipe wanita idaman yunho ada pada sosok boojae-nya, memperhatikan hal sekecil itu masuk kedalam list seorang jung yunho dalam mencari seorang kekasih, dan beruntung sekali namja tampan ini sudah menemukan sosok sempurna tersebut

"oppa waeyeo?" polos jaejoong saat yunho memeluknya manja sambil mengusel-usel (?) wajahnya dibahu yeoja cantik itu

"aku mencintaimu boo" kata yunho disela-sela kegiatan 'aneh' nya

"nado oppa" balas jaejoong tulus

"aish ... mulai lagi" desis changmin seraya menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat yunho mulai menunjukan kemanjaannya

namja jangkung ini sebenarnya sangat heran dengan temannya yang satu itu, kesan dingin dan mainly begitu lekat pada seorang jung yunho namun sosok maskulin itu akan berubah manja dan kekanakan saat yunho tengah bersama ummanya, dan kini changmin sudah menemukan orang lain selain umma jung yang mampu membuat yunho barsikap layaknya anak usia 5 tahun, yap Kim Jaejoong *big applause for jaemma*

"boo ~ nanti aku makan siang di kedai mu lagi nde" pinta yunho manja

"nde, tentu boleh oppa"

.

.

_English class ..._

_(Junsu side)_

"See you soon, guys ..." ramah pada seluruh mahasiswa/i yang mengikuti kelas tambahan, setelah dosen bule itu meninggalkan kelas para mahasiswa/i pun berhamburan keluar kelas

Seorang yeoja imut yang duduk dibangku terdepan meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal, yeoja imut itu memasukan buku-bukunya ke tas Hermes barunya seraya tersenyum manis pada beberapa teman (namja) yang menyapanya-sekedar mengatakan duluan atau sekedar memuji keimutan junsu yang dari hari kehari semakin fatal

"aish ~ sepertinya aku butuh refreshing" gumamnya seraya beranjak keluar kelas, yeoja imut ini sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya mengirim pesan untuk kedua sahabatnya

**To : Jaejae**

**To : Kyukyu**

**big eyes/ibu tiri, kamu dimana? aku ingin shopping, temani aku #puppy eyes# ^3^**

tak lama kemudian ponselnya berkelap-kelip menandakan ada pesan masuk

**From : Jaejae**

**mian su aku sedang on the way ke kedai ku bersama yunho oppa ^_^ kamu mengajak kyu saja nde, pai ~ pai ~ happy shopping dear :***

junsu mendengus pendek, baiklah junsu mengerti pasangan baru butuh waktu berduaan, tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berkelap-kelip, pasti balasan dari kyu

**From : kyukyu**

**aku sedang malas su, salahkan si tiang jelek yang sudah menghancurkan mood ku hari ini, kamu bersama big eyes saja nde, aku mau pulang lalu tidur -_- satu lagi puppy eyes mu tidak mempan haha XP bye ~**

kali ini junsu mendengus panjang, hah ~ pasti evil couple itu bertengkar 'lagi' dan apa-apaan kyu seakan meremehkan puppy eyes nya yang mujarab pikir junsu

"aish ~ menyebalkan, hah ~ aku shopping sendiri saja, appa siap-siap mendapat tagihan kartu kredit ku haha ..." gumamnya seraya menyeringai

.

.

~ Kyuhyun POV ~

aku berdiri dipelataran kampus ku seraya terus melirik jam tangan mahalku, aish ... kemana lee ajjushi supir pribadiku? dia sudah telat 5 menit! ck' akan aku adukan pada appa!

aku merasakan ponsel ku yang ku taruh didalam tas bergetar, dengan segera aku mengambilnya dan kulihat ternyata pesan masuk dari duckbutt

what? shopping? lagi? aigo ~ 2 hari berturut-turut kemarin aku dan big eyes sudah menemaninya shopping padahal badanku dan 'kaki' ku masih sakit semua karna champing 3 hari lalu, tapi si duckbutt itu memaksa ku dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang mirip bebek teraniyaya, apa boleh buat!

tapi kali ini aku tolak saja toh aku tidak melihat langsung puppy eyes nya, tapi bukannya aku tidak suka shopping, hey ... bahkan aku termaksud seorang shopaholic tapi setelah aku melihat gaya berbelanja junsu aku agak ragu mengklaim diriku 'shopaholic' karna nafsu berbelanja junsu lebih parah dan 3 kali lipat melebihi ku, kurasa dia maniak yang menjurus ke penyakit haha

mian su aku tidak bisa menemani mata jelalatan mu memilah-milih barang branded, lagipula mood ku sangat buruk sekarang! aku malas menceritakannya tapi yang pasti ini karna ulah si tiang idiot itu, ck' ... omo! kemana lee ajjushi?

_tin ... tin ... tin ..._

aku mengeryitkan dahi ku ketika sebuah BMW hitam type 3series berhenti didepanku, ku lihat kaca mobil mewah itu perlahan terbuka, aku memicingkan mataku seraya menerka-nerka siapa namja yang ada didalam sana, ku lihat namja itu nampak keren dengan sunglasses yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, nugu? perlahan namja ini membuka sunglasses nya

"Chagiya ~"

_GUBRAK ..._

aku sweetdrop, mwo? ... ternyata si tiang idiot yang ada didalam mobil mewah itu, ckckck' ku tarik kembali kata 'keren' dalam ucapanku tadi dan ku ganti menjadi 'dia lebih mirip orang buta dengan kacamata hitam itu', ku lihat dia turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiriku, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya 'lagi', ck' sial sekali

"Chagiya ~ kamu sedang apa disini? menungguku nde? aigo ~ aku jadi terharu" katanya seraya memamerkan deretan giginya persis seperti seringai kuda liar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tali tas LV ku

_PLAK_

"sudah ku katakan! jangan memanggilku seperti itu! dan jangan terlalu percaya diri tiang idiot!" bentak ku seraya menjitak kepala pabbo nya

"arraseo, jangan cemberut begitu cantik" ucapnya dengan seringai yang mirip ajjushi-ajjushi mesum

"kamu sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi, aku hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tanganku didada seraya terus melirik jam tanganku, oke! lee ajjushi sudah telat 10 menit dan aku akan menyuruh appa untuk memecatnya!

"biar aku tebak, pasti kamu sedang menunggu supir pribadimu untuk menjemputmu tapi dia belum juga datang padahal ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit, benar kan?" ujarnya seraya menaik turunkan alisnya yang sontak membuatku melongo

mwo? kenapa tebakannya bisa tepat, apa dia punya sixsense atau jangan-jangan si tiang idiot ini bekerja sambilan sebagai paranormal, dukun atau semacamnya? aish ... aku meliriknya sinis

"jangan sok tau!" kataku seketus mungkin berharap si idiot ini akan kesal dan pergi, tapi sialnya dia malah semakin mendekat dengan senyum sejuta watt

"kamu mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya, aigo ~ terbuat dari apa otaknya

~ Kyuhyun POV end ~

Changmin masih menyeringai jahil seraya menunggu jawaban kyu, tebakan changmin perihal ketelatan supir kyu memang sangat tepat, padahal namja jangkung itu hanya asal menebak. Tiba-tiba ponsel kyu bergetar dan bisa dipastikan kalau telpon itu dari supirnya yang bernasib malang, lihat saja mata yeoja manis ini sudah memancarkan amarah yang sedari tadi tertahan

_PIP_

"Ya! lee ajjushi kemana saja? aku sudah lumutan menunggu ajjushi dan ajjushi tau tidak sekarang ada makhluk luar angkasa yang sedang menggangguku, kalau sedetik lagi ajjushi tidak muncul akan ku adukan pada appa!" rancau kyu yang membuat changmin geleng-geleng

_" ... "_

"mwoya! dibengkel? mogok? kenapa bisa?" pekik kyu tak percaya

_"..."_

"haish ... arraseo! tapi ajjushi jangan menyesal nde kalau setibanya dirumah kaki ku sudah hilang satu" ancam kyu ngawur seraya menutup kasar ponsel flipnya

ia menggigit jarinya seraya berpikir bagaimana caranya pulang? supir keluarganya yang lain tengah cuti, kris oppa nya juga sedang kuliah, dan mana mungkin ia merengek minta dijemput oleh umma dan appanya yang tengah berada di Thailand! aish ... Taxi! nde itu jalan satu-satunya karna yeoja sekelas kyu mustahil mau naik bus atau kereta, kepanikan diwajah kyu membuat seringai setan diwajah changmin semakin mengembang *kyu ribet amat mau pulang aja XP*

"ottokae? kamu menerima penawaranku?" tanya changmin seraya mencolek dagu kyu yang langsung membuat yeoja manis itu melotot geram, kyu berjalan kearah pos security-menghiraukan changmin

"annyeonghaseo ~ bisakah ajjushi security mencarikan aku taxi?" pinta kyu dengan senyum manis yang membuat security itu seakan terhipnotis

"n-nde tunggu sebentar nona" kata salah satu security gugup, kyu terus memperhatikan kearah security yang tengah menelpon untuk memesan taxi nya

_5 menit kemudian ..._

"mianhae nona, tidak ada taxi yang tersisa, semua taxi sudah dipesan" kata security

"mwo?" sontak kyu

"mianhae nona" seru security itu

"nde, gwaenchana, khamshamnida ~" sopan kyu pada orang yang baginya asing

kyu menghela nafas seraya memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar dan sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain menumpang mobil changmin, kyu menghampiri changmin yang sudah memakai kembali sunglasses nya seraya menyenderkan tubuh jangkungnya dimobil mewahnya

posenya changmin sungguh mengundang para yeoja yang lalu lalang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya, tapi hati namja yang masuk kejajaran idola para yeoja ini seakan sudah mentok pada sosok angkuh cho kyuhyun, walau entahlah bagaimana dengan yeoja itu?

"antarkan aku pulang!" sinis kyu yang sentak membuat changmin tersenyum menang dan ber 'yes yes' ria

"silahkan tuan putri ~" seru changmin sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kyu

_Didalam mobil ..._

Kecanggungan seakan menyelimuti keduanya, kyu hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan tampang masam sementara changmin sedari tadi sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya seraya sesekali melirik kearah kyu

_GLUK_

changmin meneguk salivanya saat mendapati paha kyu yang terekspos sempurna karna yeoja manis ini memakai hot pants yang hanya menutup seperempat paha mulusnya

'aigo ~ jauhkan pikiran yadongmu shim changmin' batin changmin sambil mengusap wajahnya-menjauhkan pandangannya dari paha kyu yang seakan mengundangnya

"ehem .. hemmm ... ehem ..." dehem changmin tak jelas seraya melirik-lirik yeoja manis disebelahnya

"ahhh ~ panas sekali" gumam changmin sambil menaikan suhu AC mobilnya, changmin melirik 'lagi' wajah kyu yang masih ditekuk

"kyu ~ kau mau?" tanya changmin sambil menyodorkan toples berisi kue warna-warni favoritnya, kyu menggeleng datar, changmin menautkan alisnya, tumben anak ini diam saja?

_'jinagabeorin, eorin shijoren, pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdokku-eotji'_

Changmin meraih ponselnya yang berdering, sementara kyu hanya terkekeh karna nada ponsel changmin sama dengan nada ponsel sepupunya yang berusia 7 tahun

**From : Lovely umma si genit istrinya appa yadong**

**minnie, pulang kuliah tolong belikan umma bubuk cabai, paprika kuning, daging tenderloin, baby gurita dan nori nde, kalau kamu tidak pulang membawa itu semua hehe ^_^ TIDAK ADA MAKAN MALAM!**

"MWO?" sontak changmin yang membuat kyu terlonjak kaget

"ya! kau mau membuatku jantungan!" protes kyu sambil mengelus dadanya

Kyu mengeryitkan dahinya menatap heran namja disebelahnya yang menurutnya aneh, sudah mengagetkannya sekarang malah merancau tak jelas. Changmin tengah meruntuki pesan sang umma yang melibatkan sebuah ancaman disana

aish ... ada apa dengan umma nya? sudah tau anak tunggalnya ini tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal semacam itu, yang changmin tau hanya 'makan' tanpa memperdulikan bahan dan cara membuatnya, yang terpenting untuk monster food ini adalah perutnya tentram. Changmin menoleh ke arah kyu yang sontak disadari yeoja manis itu

"mwo?" tanya kyu menaikan satu alisnya

"kyu ~ temani aku ke supermarket dulu nde" pinta changmin sambil menggaruk tekuknya

"mwoya? shireo!" tolak kyu

"aish jebal ~ umma ku tidak akan masak makan malam kalau saat pulang aku membawa ini" panik changmin seraya menyodorkan ponselnya 'tepat' didepan wajah cantik kyu

"aish" kyu mengambil kasar ponsel changmin seraya membaca pesan umma shim, yeoja pemilik sweet smile ini sedikit shock saat membaca kontak nama umma shim diponsel changmin, anak macam apa yang menamai umma nya sendiri dengan nama se'absurd' ini?

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku? kau bisa membelinya sendiri setelah mengantarku pulang" umpat kyu menatap malas changmin

"aish nde ~ tapi masalahnya aku tidak mengerti membeli bahan makanan kyu, kau kan yeoja kurang lebih kau tau, jebal ~ bantu aku kali ini saja, aku bisa mati kalau tidak makan malam" mohon changmin overact dengan puppy eyes gagal yang membuat kyu mendengus malas

"ck baiklah tapi traktir aku makan sepuasnya" tawar kyu yang tentu saja sebuah keuntungan untuk changmin

"hehe ~ dengan senang hati cantik"

.

.

_Jeje Restaurant ..._

Jaejoong dan yunho memasuki kedai sederhana milik keluarga jaejoong yang terlihat cukup ramai, sesekali jaejoong membalas sapaan beberapa pelanggan (namja) yang sudah biasa makan dikedainya

"kamu terkenal sekali boo" celetuk yunho cemburu

"mereka sudah langganan oppa" kata jaejoong sambil menarik tangan yunho ke meja kosong yang masih tersisa

yunho duduk sementara jaejoong berdiri seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan buku catatan kecil untuk menulis pesanan pelanggan special ini

"jadi tuan jung yunho ingin makan apa?" tanya jaejoong sambil memberikan daftar menu seraya memainkan pulpennya, yunho menyeringai mesum dan menarik pinggang ramping jaejoong

"hmm aku mau makan boojae ~" goda yunho seraya mengigit lengan kenyal jaejoong yang sontak membuat yeoja cantik itu membulatkan mata besarnya dan tertunduk malu

"oppa, disini tidak ada makanan yang namanya boojae" polos jaejoong sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan buku catatan kecil, yunho terkekeh gemes seraya mengelus-elus pinggang ramping yeojachingunya

"boo jangan sembunyikan wajah cantikmu" goda yunho seraya menarik tangan jaejoong dan kini yunho bisa melihat jelas rona merah dipipi putih jaejoong yang semakin mempercantik wajah innocent nya

"oppa berhenti menggodaku ... palli oppa ingin makan apa?" rengek jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibir merahnya

"hehe arraseo boo, hmm ~ aku mau sup kimchi, daging panggang, bulgogi dan jus strawberry, masing-masing dua porsi" ujar yunho sambil memberikan daftar menu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, jaejoong mengangguk mengerti seraya membalikan tubuhnya berniat pergi namun yunho menahan tangan kurus boojae-nya

"apa lagi oppa?" tanya jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry nya

"aku lupa satu pesananku lagi" kata yunho yang membuat yeoja bermata besar itu mengeryitkan dahinya

"aku pesan kim jaejoong untuk menemaniku makan disini" lanjut yunho yang sontak membuat pipi yeoja cantik itu semakin merah merona, jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menganguk lalu meninggalkan yunho

"boo" gumam yunho sambil senyam-senyum sendiri, sepertinya hati tuan irit bicara ini (pengecualian untuk yeojachingunya) sedang berbunga-bunga

Jaejoong keluar dari dapur setelah menyerahkan list pesanan yunho kepada ummanya, umma kim sudah mengenal yunho bahkan seringkali umma cantik itu menggoda sang anak dan kekasih barunya. Yeoja berbibir kissable ini tersenyum pada seorang yeoja cute yang berdiri didepan meja kasir

"Annyeong jae eonnie" sapanya ramah

"annyeong karam-ahh" balas jaejoong pada yeoja berperawakan polos itu

"ehem ... itu siapa eon?" tanya karam sambil menyenggol jaejoong

"eoh? itu hehe itu namjachingu ku" jawab jaejoong malu-malu

"eoh? jinjja? tampan sekali" puji karam yang membuat jaejoong tersenyum malu

"humm ... aku ke sana dulu nde" kata jaejoong seraya menghampiri yunho yang sudah tersenyum lima jari kearahnya

karam adalah adik kelas jaejoong di High school (sekarang karam kelas 2) yang bekerja dikedai jaejoong sejak sebulan lalu, awalnya jaejoong dan umma nya menolak karna tidak membutuhkan pelayan lain namun yeoja baby face itu kekeh ingin bekerja dan akhirnya dengan senang hati karam diterima bekerja disini

jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu mengenal sosok karam, dia hanya tau kalau yeoja itu adik kelasnya yang 'katanya' mengidolakan dirinya, sering kali karam mengatakan kalau ia menyukai style jaejoong dan sering kali juga yeoja cute ini menyamai gaya seorang kim jaejoong, namun jaejoong tak pernah mempermasalahkannya selama itu tidak merugikan siapa pun, niat jaejoong hanya membantu karna karam mengatakan ia membutuhkan uang

"sini boo" seru yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya

"oppa pesanannya sedang dibuatkan umma ku, tunggu sebentar nde" ujar jaejoong seraya mendudukan dirinya

"nde, hah ~ akhirnya aku bisa mencicipi masakan umma mu lagi boo" kata yunho sambil menatap sayang boojae-nya

"haha nde, oppa sudah tiga hari berturut-turut makan siang disini dan sekarang sudah yang keempat" ujar jaejoong dengan mimik imut

"nde itu karna makanan disini sangat enak dan jangan lupakan anak pemilik kedai ini yang sangat cantik" goda seraya mengelus sayang rambut tergerai yeojachingunya, jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas

"boo ~" panggil yunho

"nde oppa?" tanya jaejoong seraya menatap mata musang namjachingunya dengan mata besarnya

"bolehkah aku memotret senyummu?" pinta yunho dengan senyum yang begitu menawan

"eoh? memotret senyumku?" tanya jaejoong memastikan

"nde, boleh ya" jaejoong mengangguk malu, yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya

"senyum boo ~"

_Cekrek_

"aigo ~ manisnya, lihat boo kamu sangat cantik" puji yunho sambil memamerkan hasil jepretannya pada modelnya sendiri

yunho pernah mengatakan kepada umma nya kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih (setelah putus dari heechul) ia ingin memotret senyum kekasihnya lalu menunjukannya pada sang umma, dan sepertinya yunho sudah merealisasikannya tinggal menunjukannya pada umma nya

"oppa ayo kita foto bersama" ajak jaejoong antusias yang langsung diangguki yunho

_Cekrek_

"woaaa ~ daebbak, kita serasi sekali boo ~" girang yunho yang membuat jaejoong terkekeh

"oppa, aku share ke twitter nde" kata jaejoong yang langsung diangguki yunho

** bornfreeonekiss : (pic) aku bersama yunnie oppa ku, kami terlihat serasi kan 3 psstt... sekarang oppa ada disebelahku ^_^**

**tweet**

"yey ~ sudah" seru jaejoong yang membuat yunho tersenyum seraya mengecup kening yeoja cantik itu

"ehem ..." dehem seseorang mengintrupsi kemesraan yunjae

"eoh? karam-ahh" sontak jaejoong

"nde jae eonnie, aku mengantarkan pesanan" ramah karam tersenyum imut

"nde, gomawo karam-ahh, oh iya oppa kenalkan ini karam" seru jaejoong antusias

"annyeong karam-imnida" ramah yeoja cute itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya

"annyeong yunho-imnida" balas yunho seraya menjabat tangan karam

"senang berkenalan denganmu oppa, selamat makan" seru karam sambil membungkukan badannya dan meninggalkan yunjae

yunho mengeryitkan dahinya karna baru pertama kali melihat yeoja itu disini padahal ini kedatangan yunho yang kesekian, tapi ia malas menanyakannya pada boojae-nya, bukan urusannya juga pikir yunho

kenyataannya tiga hari lalu karam izin tidak bekerja karna ada urusan keluarga 'katanya' dan jadilah yunho baru pertama kali melihatnya

"boo aaaaa ... " seru yunho sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging panggang yang langsung di lahap yeoja cantik itu, yunho terkekeh melihat bibir imut jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak lucu

"boo suapi aku aaaaa ... " manja yunho membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar yang langsung disuapi sesendok sup kimchi oleh jaejoong

"masshita boo ~"

Sepasang mata polos menatap kemesraan yunjae dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan

.

.

_Coex Mall ..._

_(yoochun side)_

Yoochun menatap datar yeoja kurus yang tengah menggelayut manja padanya seraya terus meminta ini itu, tak ada habisnya. Sedari tadi yoochun hanya mengikuti yoona tanpa banyak bersuara seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin 'seseorang'

"Woaaa ~ keren sekali" seru yoona menatap kagum tas keluaran Louis Vuitton yang terpajang dietalase toko kelas atas itu

"oppa aku mau yang itu" pinta yoona dengan mata memelas

"hmm ... ambil saja" gumam yoochun sekenanya

aish ... yeoja ini benar-benar matrealistis dan bermuka tebal, bagaimana tidak! tadi dikampus ia bilang hanya menginginkan koleksi terbaru Chloé, tapi sesampainya disini dan setelah dua jam berkeliling mall yeoja kurus ini malah sudah menenteng paperbag merk ternama lain seperti Armani Prive, Burberry Prorsum, Chanel, Zara, LV dan lainnya

"oppa ~" panggil yoona

"nde?" sontak yoochun

"oppa kenapa dari tadi diam saja? oppa melamun?" tanya yoona yang menyadari sikap namja tampan itu yang berbeda dari biasanya

"eoh? melamun? aniyo" kata yoochun datar

"oppa marah padaku?" manja yeoja kurus itu sambil menumpukan kepala ke bahu yoochun

"aniyo, kenapa kau berpikiran begitu..." seru yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"...yoona-ahh aku mau ke toilet dulu nde, kau tunggu disana" ujar yoochun sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang

"nde, jangan lama-lama oppa" manja yoona yang diangguki yoochun

Yoochun berjalan menuju Toilet seraya terus berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia tak mengerti kenapa saat ini-saat bersama yoona-kepalanya malah terus memikirkan junsu si yeoja imut yang selalu nampak ceria. Yoochun membasuh wajahnya seraya menghela nafas

'kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?' batin yoochun sambil beranjak keluar toilet

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yoona tadi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok yeoja imut yang sedari tadi terus berputar di pikirannya, yeoja imut itu nampak seksi dengan crop tee baby yellow yang mengekspos perut ratanya dipadukan dengan skinny jeans maroon dan high heels 10 cm, jangan lupakan rambut red brownnya yang dikuncir satu memamerkan tekuk leher jenjangnya. Wajah yoochun yang sedari tadi nampak datar langsung berbinar seketika

"Junsu ~ " gumam yoochun seraya tersenyum dan menghampiri yeoja imut yang tengah celingak-celinguk tak jelas

"junsu-ahh" sapa yoochun sambil menepuk pundak yeoja imut itu

"eoh? yoochun oppa ~" sontak junsu sedikit kaget

"nde, sedang apa su?" tanya yoochun, junsu tersenyum manis seraya mengangkat paperbag belanjaannya

"haha ... arraseo" seru yoochun sambil mengacak poni yeoja imut itu

"oppa sendiri sedang apa?" tanya junsu dengan ekspresi polosnya

"eoh? a-aku aku sedang jalan-jalan sendiri saja hehe" bohong yoochun sambil menggaruk tekuknya, junsu hanya mengangguk-angguk

"eoh? belanjaanmu banyak sekali su, sini aku bawakan" ujar yoochun sambil mengambil alih barang bawaan junsu

"gomawo oppa" kata junsu malu-malu

"nde, gadis secantik kamu tidak baik membawa barang sebanyak ini" gombal yoochun yang sontak membuat pipi junsu merona

"setelah ini kamu mau kemana su?" tanya yoochun antusias

"humm ... aku ingin makan ice cream oppa, tapi dari tadi aku tidak menemukan tokonya" ujar junsu menggembungkan pipinya

"ahh ~ kalau begitu kajja ~ kita makan ice cream di toko temanku dekat kampus" seru yoochun menarik tangan junsu

"kenapa tidak disini saja oppa?" polos junsu

"eoh? itu hmm ... itu karna ice cream disini mengandung zat-zat berbahaya seperti formalin dan boraks" ujar yoochun asal yang membuat junsu membulatkan matanya

"kyaaa ~ jinjja oppa? aigo ice cream disini makanan favorit big eyes, huwaaa ~ aku harus memberitahu big eyes sebelum semuanya terlambat" pekik junsu panik yang membuat yoochun tertawa sejadinya

"hahaha ~ nde, beritahu jaejoong secepatnya" gurau yoochun yang langsung diangguki junsu, yeoja imut itu benar-benar menelpon jaejoong sementara yoochun sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak

'kamu begitu polos su' batin yoochun tersenyum sendu

_Sementara itu ..._

_(Changkyu side)_

_Supermarket, Coex Mall ..._

Senyum sumringah tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah tampan changmin, manik mata onxy nya sesekali melirik yeoja manis disebelahnya yang tengah mendorong trolli berdua bersamanya

'aigo ~ ini daebbak! mendorong trolli berdua seperti ini sangat romantis hihi, jebal ~ kyu biarkan aku bersama mu tanpa bertengkar sehari saja' batin changmin dengan wajah berseri seraya tersenyum tulus

"tadi apa saja daftar belanjaan ummamu?" tanya kyu yang sontak membuyarkan lamunan changmin

"eoh? i-itu bubuk cabai, paprika kuning, daging tenderloin, baby gurita dan nori" gugup changmin sambil membaca lagi pesan sang umma

"nah ~ itu paprika" seru kyu antusias, keduanya menghampiri tempat paprika itu, kyu memegang paprika kuning dan merah

"apa hanya yang kuning?" tanya kyu

"n-nde" jawab changmin terbata-bata entah kenapa kalau kyu bersikap 'biasa' seperti ini malah membuat changmin semakin gugup

"tanggung sekali, yang merah dan hijau juga nde" ujar kyu seraya masukan paprika warna lain tanpa menunggu persetujuan changmin

"terserah kau saja" singkat changmin mengatur debaran jantungnya

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

'aigo ~ ada apa dengan jantungku?' batin changmin sambil memegang dadanya seraya menarik nafas berkali-kali

"ya! changmin-ahh kajja ~ kenapa kau masih dsitu" panggil kyu yang sudah berada ditempat daging

"eoh? nde" sontak changmin sambil menggaruk tekuknya menghampiri kyu

karna kyu tidak mau memanggil changmin dengan embel-embel oppa jadilah yeoja manis itu dengan santainya memanggil namja yang lebih tua darinya ini dengan namanya saja, Changmin sempat kesal dan kecewa namun tak apalah dari pada ia dipanggil dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh yang diciptakan kyu seperti 'tiang idiot' 'tiang berjalan' 'tiang jelek' atau tiang-tiang lainnya

Changmin tersenyum girang saat kyu nampak antusias dengan semua bahan makanan itu, dengan senang hati namja tinggi itu menanggapi celotehan kyu yang tiada henti, kyu sedikit tau karna ia sering mengintili sang umma belanja. Namun jangan pernah menyuruh kyu untuk memasak karna yeoja manis ini benar-benar buta akan hal itu

Kyu pernah membuat mie ramen namun gagal total karna airnya terlalu banyak, yeoja manis ini juga pernah mencoba membuat kue coklat yang berakhir menjadi kue hitam karna terlalu lama dioven, bahkan kris sempat frustasi saat mengajari adik manisnya itu memasak daging panggang, karna hasilnya selalu gosong, dan yang paling parah saat kyu memasak omelete dan hampir membuat rumah mewahnya kebakaran karna menerima telpon dari temannya sampai ketiduran

entah apa yang terkandung dalam tangan kyu sampai membuat semua masakan yang disentuhnya hancur seketika atau kalau matang pun akan terasa dan berbentuk abstrak

"aigo ~ kasihan sekali gurita ini, tidak punya masa depan, masih bayi tapi sudah menjadi makanan manusia" gumam changmin sambil mengobok-obok sebuah kotak kaca yang berisi bayi-bayi gurita yang masih hidup

"ya ... hentikan kegiatan anehmu, palli ~ bayar semua belanjaanmu ini" seru kyu mengintrupsi kegiatan absurd changmin

"nde, tapi kyu kasihan sekali bayi-bayi malang itu" gurau changmin yang membuat kyu memutar matanya malas

"aish ... itu kan bayi gurita bukan bayi manusia, lagipula kalau sudah tersaji diatas meja makan juga mereka akan langsung masuk kedalam perut karetmu ini" ujar kyu yang tidak punya pri'keguritaan (?) seraya menepuk-nepuk perut berotot changmin *cieee*

"aigo ~ kau mengerti aku sekali" goda changmin sambil mencolek lengan kyu

"ya! jangan menyentuhku!" protes kyu sambil berkacak pinggang

"tadi kau menyentuhku"

_JLEB_

Kyu merasakan malu yang teramat sangat, yeoja bersuara merdu ini tidak membalas ucapan changmin dan langsung membuang muka seraya menutupi rona merah dipipinya

"malu eoh?" goda changmin terkekeh

"mwo? A-aniyo ~ aish sudahlah cepat bayar ini semua aku sudah lapar" ujar kyu tanpa menatap changmin yang sudah tersenyum meledek kearahnya

Changkyu keluar dari supermarket dan beralih mencari restaurant, kyu berjalan sedikit didepan changmin sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya yang terbalut wedges tinggi, wajahnya kembali masam karna changmin terus mengoloknya dan membuatnya kesal

'mian kyu, hanya cara itu yang bisa membuat jantungku sedikit normal, karna saat kamu bersikap manis jantungku seakan ingin melompat keluar' batin changmin sambil senyam-senyum sendiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lebih lebar untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan yeoja manis itu

"ya! itu kan yoochun oppa dan duckbutt" seru kyu yang sontak membuat changmin menyamai jari telunjuk kyu yang menunjuk kearah yoosu yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"DUCKBUTT ~ JUNSMMMPPPP" teriak kyu yang berakhir dengan gumaman tak jelas karna changmin membekap mulutnya sampai yoosu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, changmin melepas bekapan tangannya

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

"ya! kau mau membunuhku!" bentak kyu seraya memberi tiga jitakan sekaligus-tepat diubun-ubun changmin

"ya! kenapa kau memukulku!" protes changmin sambil memegangi kepala malangnya

"siapa suruh membekap mulutku! duckbutt jadi pergi kan!" pekik kyu kesal

"aish ... kyu, jarak antara kita dan mereka tadi sangat jauh, kalau kau melanjutakan teriak mu, sama saja kau akan mempermalukan kita" ujar changmin yang ditatap serius kyu

"humm benar juga, tapi kenapa duckbutt bisa bersama yoochun oppa" gumam kyu heran

"mungkin mereka sedang berkencan seperti kita" seru changmin menyeringai mesum

"benar jug ... YA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TIANG IDIOT!" histeris kyu membelalakan matanya

"kau tuli? tadi aku bilang mereka sedang berkencan seperti kit- KYAAA ~" ucapan changmin terhenti menjadi teriakan saat kyu menjambak rambutnya tanpa pandang tempat

"KYAAA ~ APPO! HENTIKAN KYUUU" teriak changmin sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kyu yang masih menjambaknya

"TIDAK AKAN! HAHA ... RASAKAN! RASAKAN! RASAKAN!" seru kyu semakin membabi buta

"KYAAA ~ YEOJA GILAAA"

"HAHAHA ~"

.

.

_Ice Cream Shop ..._

_(Yoosu side)_

"nde oppa, bahasa inggrisku sangat buruk" curhat junsu sambil menggembungkan pipi tembemnya

"jinjja? seburuk apa?" tanya yoochun menahan tawa

"sangat buruk, bahkan kyu dan jae sampai frustasi mengajariku" ujar junsu dengan raut wajah kesal namun begitu imut

"aigo ~ separah itukah?" goda yoochun terkekeh yang diangguki junsu

"kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu" kata yoochun sambil mencolek hidung mancung junsu

"eoh? jinjja? memang oppa bisa?" tanya junsu tersenyum iseng

"hey kamu meremehkanku? aku lama tinggal di Amerika cantik" ujar yoochun sambil menatap junsu yang terus memakan ice creamnya

"jinjja oppa? woaaa ~ keren sekali, kalau begitu ajari aku" manja junsu dengan mata berbinar

"tapi ini tidak gratis" ujar yoochun dengan seringai nakal

"mwoya? oppa perhitungan sekali" sebal junsu memanyunkan bibirnya

"aku perhitungan hanya padamu, dengan yang lain aku sangat loyal" ucap yoochun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan

"ck' oppa curhat? jadi berapa bayaran yang oppa minta?" sombong junsu sambil mengeluarkan dompet pinknya, yoochun terkekeh

"haha ... kamu tidak perlu membayarku dengan sesuatu yang sudah ku punya su" ujar namja cassanova itu sambil membelai rambut junsu

"lalu aku membayar oppa pakai apa?" tanya junsu polos

"humm ~ molla, akan aku pikirkan nanti" kata yoochun sambil mengacak poni yeoja imut itu

"ahhh ~ oppa senang sekali merusak tatanan poniku" rengek junsu manja

"siapa suruh kamu terlalu imut, membuatku gemas saja" goda yoochun sambil mencubiti pipi tembam junsu

"oppa ~"

_drttt ... drttt ..._

"oppa ponselmu bergetar" kata junsu menunjuk ponsel yoochun yang tergeletak diatas meja sambil menikmati ice creamnya

"eoh? nde" yoochun tersenyum seraya meraih ponselnya dan mata sayunya langsung membulat sempurna

**'Yoona Calling'**

aigo ~ namja bersuara husky ini benar-benar lupa dengan yeoja kurus itu setelah melihat sesosok malaikat yang kelewat imut a.k.a junsu. Hebat sekali pesona seorang kim junsu bisa mengalihkan dan membuat playboy sekelas yoochun hanya memandangnya

Yoochun tersenyum canggung dan mematikan ponselnya

"dari siapa oppa? kenapa dimatikan?" tanya junsu polos

"eoh? i-ini hanya orang iseng" bohong yoochun yang diangguki junsu dengan senyum polosnya

Yoochun terkekeh melihat junsu yang kembali sibuk melahap ice creamnya-sampai tak menyadari kalau bibir yeoja imut itu sedikit belepotan, dengan sigap yoochun menyibak sisa ice cream disudut bibir junsu yang sontak membuat yeoja montok itu tertegun

"oppa ~ " sentak junsu saat yoochun menjilat sisa ice cream bekas junsu ditelunjuknya

"wae? ini terasa lebih manis" ujar yoochun sambil tersenyum manis seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala junsu, yeoja imut itu masih tertegun seraya merasakan debaran jantungnya

setelah cukup lama yoosu mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati ice cream mereka sesekali saling suap-suapan, keduanya memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul dimalam hari, dan kini keduanya tengah menikmati coklat hangat dipinggir sungai han seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Ferrari California milik yoochun sambil menatap bintang yang bertaburan dilangit malam

"indah sekali" gumam junsu sambil mengeratkan jaket yoochun yang kini membalut tubuhnya

"kamu menyukainya?" tanya yoochun sambil menatap wajah cantik junsu yang diterangi cahaya rembulan, junsu menoleh kearah yoochun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis

"aku selalu kesini kalau sedang banyak masalah atau bosan, melihat cahaya mereka membuatku sedikit tenang" kata yoochun sambil menunjuk kelangit

"apa oppa sedang bosan?" tanya junsu

"ani, ada seorang gadis cantik yang menemaniku masa aku bosan" goda yoochun sambil merangkul pundak junsu, yeoja imut itu tersenyum dan tak menolak

"kalau begitu oppa sedang ada masalah" tebak junsu

"mungkin" singkat yoochun

"kenapa oppa tidak ke pub?" tanya junsu yang membuat yoochun terkikik

"aku kesana hampir setiap malam, ada atau tidaknya masalah" ujar yoochun, junsu tersenyum penuh arti

"biasanya oppa kesana bersama siapa?" tanya junsu yang membuat yoochun tersenyum jahil

"wae?" junsu menggeleng cepat seraya mengalihkan pandangannya

"aku kesana bersama yunho dan changmin" jawab yoochun, yaaa datangnya memang bersama dua sahabatnya itu tapi pulangnya? entahlah

"arraseo" junsu menyunggingkan bibirnya

"kalau kamu? apa bersama jaejoong dan kyuhyun?" tanya yoochun

"hanya kyu, jae sangat polos dengan hal seperti itu" kata junsu yang membuat yoochun terkekeh

"semoga saja yunho tidak meracuni kepolosan jaejoong" ujar yoochun menyeringai

"ya! yunho oppa tidak boleh melakukannya!" sontak junsu

"hehe aku hanya bercanda, yunho tidak akan menjerumuskan seseorang yang dicintainya" seru yoochun sambil mengelus kepala junsu

"aku pegang perkataan oppa" yoochun mengangguk

"ternyata kamu tidak selugu dugaanku su" goda yoochun dengan seringai mesum

"apa yeoja sepertiku tidak boleh ketempat seperti itu?" yoochun tersenyum

"aniyo, hanya saja wajah malaikatmu tidak cocok berada disana, kalau kyu baru aku percaya, kau tau? wajah kyu masuk kedaftar yeoja bertampang mesum" gurau yoochun terkekeh

"oppa kau ini haha ... tapi bagaimana kalau kenyataannya aku ini malaikat berhati lucifer?" yoochun mengeryitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum

"itu artinya kamu misterius dan aku menyukai seseorang yang membuatku penasaran" ujar yoochun yang hanya dibalas senyuman 'polos' junsu

_Hening ..._

"junsu-ahh" panggil yoochun

"bolehkah aku bersandar dipundakmu?" tanya yoochun, junsu mengangguk, yoochun menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu junsu

"begini sangat nyaman" junsu tersenyum

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

junsu sedikit menoleh kekiri dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata yoochun yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu menatapnya, keduanya saling berpandangan, seakan terbawa suasana yoochun menegakan tubuhnya dan menghadap junsu, namja tampan itu mengelus pipi junsu yang membuat yeoja imut itu perlahan menutup matanya, yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya dan

_Chup ~_

"mmmpphhh ..." lenguh junsu saat bibir yoochun melumat seduktif bibirnya, junsu membuka mulutnya memberikan akses yang lebih untuk namja pujaannya itu, kedua tangan junsu sudah melingkar dileher namja seksi itu sementara satu tangan yoochun menekan tekuk junsu dan satunya lagi mengelus pinggang yeoja imut itu, cukup lama keduanya melakukan french kiss sampai akhirnya yoochun melepas tautan bibirnya

"wae oppa?" kecewa junsu

"ini salah su, aku bukan namja baik-baik" junsu menatap miris namja dihadapannya

"aku juga bukan yeoja baik-baik" ujar junsu dengan mata yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan

"ani su, kamu baik ... sangat baik ... aku tidak mau menyakiti yeoja sebaik kamu" lirih yoochun menatap mata junsu yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca, yoochun tau benar kalau yeoja dihadapannya ini masih termaksud yeoja baik-baik dan lugu

"oppa tidak akan menyakitiku, aku percaya oppa" ucap junsu menahan tangisnya

"aku pasti akan melirik yang lain" ujar yoochun menatap sedih yeoja dihadapannya

"aku akan buat oppa hanya melihatku" kata junsu dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir

"ani su, kamu tidak mengerti, aku seorang player" lirih yoochun sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi

_GREP_

junsu memeluk yoochun seraya menangis sejadinya, hati kecilnya seakan tersayat mendengar ucapan namja yang sudah mengambil hatinya, tapi disisi lain keinginan untuk memiliki sangat besar, junsu yakin yoochun juga merasakan hal yang sama walau mungkin belum sepenuh hati, kali ini biarkan yeoja lugu itu berusaha menakhlukan seorang cassanova yang selalu mempermainkan hati wanita

"aku tau hiks ... aku tau oppa seperti itu dan aku tetap mencintai oppa hiks ..." isak junsu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, tubuh yoochun lemas seketika mendengar ucapan junsu, namja tampan itu bahkan tak sanggup membalas pelukan junsu

"su" lirih yoochun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, baru kali ini ada yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya walau yeoja itu tau sisi gelap namja tersebut

"hiks ... aku tau siapa saja yang sedang dekat dengan oppa, aku tau apa yang oppa lakukan dengan mereka, dan aku pun tau sebelum bertemu dengan ku tadi oppa bersama siapa, aku tau semuanya oppa hiks ..." tutur junsu yang membuat yoochun tertegun tak percaya

kenyataannya memang junsu melihat yoochun bersama yoona tadi di mall namun ia bersikap biasa seakan tak tahu, kenapa junsu tak bertanya saja? yaaa yeoja imut ini hanya tidak mau merusak kebersamaannya dengan pujaannya

"oppa saranghaeyo" lirih junsu seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yoochun, perlahan namja tampan itu menggerakan tangannya membalas pelukan junsu seraya mengelus lembut punggung junsu

yoochun menarik nafas, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama walau memang belum sepenuh hati, ini yang ia takutkan, yoochun takut kalau ia hanya akan menyakiti gadis semanis junsu karna namja cassanova ini belum yakin benar akan cintanya, tapi melihat keteguhan junsu mengatakan cinta padanya seakan membuat yoochun luluh, mungkin yeoja imut yang selalu memancarkan keceriaannya ini bisa merubahnya dan membuatnya lebih menghargai cinta

"nado saranghae" ucap yoochun mengeratkan pelukannya yang sontak membuat junsu tertegun, mata sembabnya kembali mengalirkan kristal beningnya

"uljima" lirih yoochun mengecup puncak kepala junsu

"oppa hiks .. gomawo, aku hiks ... aku ..." isak junsu tak melanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat yoochun tersenyum sendu, perlahan yoochun melepas pelukannya, ia menatap mata junsu yang terlihat merah, yoochun menyeka air mata junsu kemudian menangkup pipi tembam yeoja imut itu

"bantu aku, jebal ~ bantu aku untuk mengerti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya" ucap yoochun seraya menatap lekat mata sembab junsu, perlahan junsu menjulurkan tangannya mengelus wajah tampan yoochun

"nde, aku akan membantu oppa untuk mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, yang harus oppa lakukan adalah selalu disisiku, karna saat oppa berada disisiku, perlahan oppa akan menemukan jawabannya dan aku pun akan selalu ada disisi oppa" tutur junsu dengan senyum damai yang juga membuat tersenyum penuh arti

"nde oppa akan selalu berada disisimu" ujar yoochun kembali membawa junsu kedalam pelukannya, yeoja imut itu tersenyum bahagia seraya membalas pelukan 'namjachingunya', keduanya melepaskan pelukannya seraya saling menatap lalu menautkan bibir mereka, kali ini ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu, setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, keduanya pun saling berpandangan

"saranghae" ucap yoochun

"nado oppa" balas junsu

**To Be Continue ...**

**huwaaa ~ *guling-guling* kelar juga chapter yang lagi-lagi super panjang ini, huh ~ *tarik napas* semoga ga bosen nde :'D**

**ottokae chapter ini? yoosu yang jadian nde, gimana moment tembak-menembak yoosu? moment suap-suapan yunjae? sama moment belanja changkyu? semoga ga mengecewakan nde :3 hehe ...**

**aku mau bikin tiga uri-couple punya gaya kemesraan yang berbeda, yunjae yang lovely dovey unyu-unyu, yoosu yang sedikit errr ... hot dan changkyu yang ... yang ...? rahasia hehe ... ada masukan untuk kemesraan changkyu inginnya seperti apa? ^_^**

**sebenarnya banyak yg minta di chap ini changkyu yg jadian tapi mian aku dahuluin yoosu, karna changkyu masih pengen aku bikin jambak-jambakan dulu *puppy eyes* hehe ... tapi banyak juga kok yg nebak yoosu yang jadian dichap ini, dan jawaban kalian benar hehe ... tapi tenang moment cipok-cipokan aish ~ bahasanya tidak enak sekali ahh ~ moment kisseu-kisseu an changkyu juga akan hadir kok di otak-otak yadong anda *plak* :p**

**GOMAWO sama semua yang sudah READ N' REVIEW, REVIEW kalian penyemangat aku :') *nangis dipelukan jiji* hehe ... Hey yooo silent reader mana ekspresinya? aku kan mau kenalan *kedipin mata***

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karna gabisa bales REVIEW chingudeul, mianhae aku ga sempet, publish ini aja dikejar-kejar waktu *sok sibuk* ehhh tapi ini ciyus *errr … bahasanya* hehe … semoga aku bisa balas REVIEW kalian di next chap nde hehe … semoga :3 **

**oh iya satu lagi berhubung minggu depan aku UAS dan itu berlangsung kurang lebih 2 minggu jadi aku akan HIATUS selama 2 minggu, aku belum bisa ngasih bocoran untuk chap depan karna belum ada gambaran *ini ciyus lagi* *PLAK* **** jeongmal mianhaeyo *berlutut dihadapan reader* :p … minta doanya ya buat Changkyu supaya cepet jadian haha dan minta doannya juga buat UAS akuuuu *puppy eyes***

**BIG THANKS untuk yang sudah REVIEW dari chapter 4-6 : **

**JoongieYeopo, hima sakusa-chan, desi2121, NaraYuuki, selena kim, meirah.1111, shiRan-chan, Audrey musaena, Aoi Ko Mamoru, ejinki, IRHIOHWERIHERKH, kasiyfojushipper, ParkDuckbuttSuie, Wu Fang Lovely, shimmax, tiikka, min-ee, Bambaya, AKTForever, lalaKMS, anne, rivi, song seojoong, phaniechoi, audina hwang, BrinnaAlhiskyYJS, Jung Kim Yunjae, Chocolate, BarbeKyu, Choyl Minjae, Shannon kim, Boojaejoongie, guest, Hana Haneul, zahrra park, putriii, dededeepeo, Mjjeje Yunnie, Ila mila, Miku In Hana, jjyhshiperrrrrrrr, jung jae jina, desta kuchiki, guest, AndreyChoi, , okoyunjae, kyu7, Kan Rin Min, Ichkurorry, irengiovanny, ChoiKyuHwa731, Cho KyuLi, Jae jaeh, shim yerin, Yunnie cinta joongie selamanya, EvergreenYJS, yjminnie, haehyuk4ever, min-ee, Yunjaereal, Chocolate30, arin loph yunjae.**

**Sekali lagi GOMAWO RIVIEW-nya ^_^**

**Yang minta I LOVE YOU KIM SOSAENGNIM YEOPO sama JUNG HOUSE (ff koplak) dilanjutin, ya pasti aku lanjutin tapi mungkin agak lemot soalnya lagi BLANK -..- hehe …**


	8. Mistake

_::Author kembali kurang dari dua minggu ternyata hehe ^^ udah geregetan mau update, apakah saya dirindukan? *puppy eyes*. Aku menyarankan untuk menyediakan sebaskom popcorn dan sepabrik kacang dua kelinci untuk menemani anda membaca CHAPTER PANJANG ini agar lebih afdol XD::_

**(CHAPTER 8)**

_SM University …_

"Jaejoong-ahh" panggil seorang namja yang sentak membuat yeoja cantik yang disebut namanya serta yeoja imut disebelahnya menghentikan langkahnya

"eoh? minho oppa? annyeong oppa ~ " sapa jaejoong yang disertai senyum manis junsu

"nde, annyeong jae junsu ..." ramah namja tampan itu

"... hmm begini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu jae, boleh minta waktumu sebentar?" lanjut minho menatap doe eyes yeoja cantik itu

"humm nde" setuju jaejoong

"eoh? big eyes kalau begitu aku duluan nde eung kyang kyang ~" seru junsu dengan tawa khasnya

"yaaa ... temani aku su, sebentar saja, ini sebentar kan oppa?" minho mengangguk

"shireo, aku mau menemui chunnie oppa ku, aku sudah sangat merindukannya" ujar junsu dengan ekspresi yang begitu imut, jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry nya, junsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sensitif sahabatnya

"mengertilah jae, kami kan pengantin baru hihi" bisik junsu seduktif, jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya memancarkan kepolosan

"ck' ... big eyes babbo, sudah ahh aku duluan nde, annyeong minho oppa eung kyang ~ kyang ~" riang junsu menepuk bahu jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis pada minho, sepeninggalan yeoja imut itu minho langsung mengajak jaejoong duduk dikursi panjang yang terletak disudut koridor

Minho menarik nafas, namja bermata indah itu merasa gugup duduk sedekat ini dengan junior cantiknya yang dari awal sudah menjadi perbincangan dikalangan para namja, tapi lupakan sajalah niatnya untuk mengincar jaejoong karna yeoja berbibir menggoda ini sudah resmi milik ketua klub basket _Jung Yunho_

Seisi kampus memang sedang gempar-gemparnya dengan hot news yunjae yang tengah menjalin hubungan, setelah putus dari cinderella sadis _a.k.a_ heechul ternyata yunho sang pangeran tampan yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu menjatuhkan hatinya pada mahasiswi baru jurusan seni yang memang kecantikannya tak perlu diragukan lagi

Banyak namja dan yeoja yang kecewa memang, namun sebagian dari mereka pun mengakui yunjae pasangan yang sangat serasi. Dan belum hot news yunjae reda, kini muncul lagi satu pasangan yang tak kalah menggemparkan seisi kampus, yap Yoosu!

Jaejoong menatap minho dengan mata besarnya yang semakin membuat namja tampan itu salah tingkah, hey ... siapa pun tidak ada yang bisa bersikap biasa jika ditatap doe eyes bening jaejoong termaksud namjachingunya sendiri. minho menggaruk tekuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"j-jadi begini jae, kamu tau kan kalau kampus kita memiliki majalah sendiri yang terbit setiap bulan?" tanya minho gugup

"nde, SM Magazine" jawab jaejoong dengan wajah innocentnya, minho mengangguk

"kamu sudah liat edisi bulan januari yang baru terbit kemarin?" tanya minho

"humm sudah, temanya elegant new year kan oppa? cover nya heechul eoonie dan siwon oppa, aigo ~ mereka keren sekali" seru jaejoong antusias, minho tersenyum penuh arti

"nde, sweet valentine adalah tema untuk bulan depan, dan aku ingin kamu yang menjadi modelnya jae" ujar minho yang sontak membuat bibir imut jaejoong membulat

"mwo? aku? wae? kenapa aku oppa?" tanya yeoja cantik itu bertubi-tubi, minho terkekeh

"karna kamu cantik dan sangat cocok dengan temanya, semua pengurus juga sudah setuju, tinggal menunggu persetujuan mu, tapi kami tidak memaksa, kamu boleh memikirkannya dulu" jaejoong mengerjapkan mata bulatnya seraya mendengarkan seksama penjelasan minho, yeoja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya

"..." jaejoong masih terdiam seraya berfikir, minho tersenyum

"tenang jae, ini tidak cuma-cuma, semua mahasiswa/i yang kami tawari menjadi model akan mendapat bayaran" jelas minho

"eoh? ani oppa bukan itu yang ku pikirkan, hmm aku takut tidak bisa bergaya didepan kamera hmm ... aku ... malu" galau jaejoong dengan pout dibibir cherry nya yang membuat minho tertawa sejadinya

"haha ... kenapa harus malu? kamu sangat cantik dan apa kamu yakin tidak bisa bergaya didepan kamera humm?" jaejoong tersipu malu seraya mengangguk ragu

"aku tidak yakin, kalau kamu tidak bisa bergaya didepan kamera mana mungkin ratusan foto selca mu yang kamu upload di twitter ada di ponselku" goda minho sambil menunjukan foto selca jaejoong diponselnya, mata besar jaejoong membulat sempurna

"kyaaa ~ oppa kenapa ada fotoku? ini memalukan" runtuk jaejoong menunduk malu

Yeoja cantik ini biasa ber'narsis-narsis ria sendiri atau bersama orang-orang terdekatnya, jika dengan orang asing ia akan malu dan lebih terlihat pendiam walaupun masih cengengesan (?)

"tidak usah malu, aku followers mu dan penggemar mu hehe ... aish aku jadi ngelantur gini, jadi ottokae? kamu mau menjadi model untuk cover majalah bulan depan?" jaejoong kembali berfikir

"humm ... aku akan memikirkannya dulu oppa" kata jaejoong yakin

"arraseo ... kalau sudah memutuskannya segera hubungi aku nde" jaejoong mengangguk

"sekedar informasi saja jae kalau kamu menerima tawaran ini kamu akan mendapat bayaran 500000 won" jaejoong ber'WOW'ria seraya mengangguk mengerti

"dan satu lagi, kamu akan berpasangan dengan hyunjoong hyung"

.

.

.

_Lapangan Basket (Indoor) ..._

Para namja yang tergabung dalam team basket tengah berlari lincah menyiptakan suara mendecit yang berasal dari suara sepatu mereka yang beradu dengan lantai lapangan basket yang khas

_Kyaaa ~ tampannya ..._

_Oppa ~ oppa ~ saranghae ..._

_Aigo ~ mereka seksi sekali ..._

Jerit yeoja-yeoja yang histeris dari kursi penonton, walaupun ini hanya sekedar latihan tapi jangan heran kalau yang menonton hampir sama ramainya seperti saat pertandingan, yeoja normal mana yang mau melewatkan pemandangan indah ini

Kaki-kaki kokoh dan jenjang yang berlarian lincah kesana-kemari, wajah tampan mereka yang nampak serius membuat yeoja mana pun meleleh seketika dan jangan lupakan otot-otot mereka yang terekspos dengan keringat mengalir seduktif yang menambah kesan uhhh ... _seksi_ ~

"Kyaaa ~ chunnie oppa HWAITING ~ eung kyang kyang ~" koar heboh seorang yeoja imut bersuara nyaring dari kursi penonton

"Ya! changmin oppa babbo jangan halangi chunnie oppa ku! WOAAA GOAL ~ CHUNNIE OPPA DAEBBAK! SARANGHAE OPPA!" pekik yeoja imut bersuara dolpin alias junsu semakin membahana yang sontak membuat anggota team basket tertawa sejadinya sementara yoochun menepuk jidat lebarnya terkekeh

Junsu kembali berteriak antusias menyemangati yoochun, sesekali namja cassanova itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada yeojachingunya, kehebohan junsu yang berkoar seraya loncat-loncat kegirangan mengundang tiga pasang mata menatapnya sinis

Nde ... ahra, jessica dan tiffany, ketiga yeoja kamseupay (?) itu menatap tak suka junsu terlebih lagi jessica, yeoja berambut pirang itu menahan emosi dan tangisnya, sementara ahra tentu saja terus memperhatikan yunho dan tiffany terlihat memandang lekat changmin

Jessica yang sudah sangat geram dengan junsu akhirnya mendatangi yeoja ceria itu, sementara ahra dan tiffany masih ditempat memperhatikan pujaan mereka tak memperdulikan jessica temannya itu, teman? ya teman tapi pertemanan mereka hanya _statu_s sepertinya

"YA! KAU! bebek jelek berisik sekali! dasar bocah norak!" frontal yeoja yang lebih mirip titisan mak' lampir seraya mendorong kasar bahu junsu

"YA! apa masalahmu ahjumma jelek, muka tua, bedak tebal, dada rata!" umpat junsu tak terima dan lebih parah seraya berkacak pinggang

"KAU BEBEK SIALAN! kau sudah merebut yoochun oppa ku!" junsu mebelalakan matanya seraya tertawa senyaring-nyaringnya

"eung kyang kyang ~ kau sangat lucu ahjumma jelek mengaku-ngaku chunnie oppa milikmu? jelas-jelas chunnie oppa milikku, semua orang juga sudah mengetahuinya!" ujar junsu santai dengan tawa meremehkan

"KAU!" geram jessica seraya melayangkan tangannya kewajah junsu yang reflek membuat yeoja imut itu menutup matanya

"YA! HENTIKAN!" pekik namja bersuara husky _a.k.a_ yoochun yang mengintrupsi kegiatan _nista_ yeoja ganjen itu

Junsu langsung berlari menghampiri kekasihnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"oppa yeoja itu ingin mengakitiku" adu junsu dengan tampang teraniyaya

"o-o-oppa aku..." ucap jessica terbata-bata

"APA! pergi kau! dan jangan ganggu kekasihku lagi!" bentak yoochun yang langsung membuat jessica menangis dan berlari sekencang-kecangnya, tiffany yang melihat itu langsung mengejar jessica tanpa lupa memberi tatapan tak suka untuk junsu, sementara ahra masih _setia_ menunggu seseorang ck', sementara junsu langsung menyunggingkan bibirnya

"gwaenchana su-ie?" junsu mengangguk didalam dekapan kekasihnya

"yeoja itu menakutkan oppa" kata junsu menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat yoochun terkekeh

"nde, dia seperti nenek sihir" gurau yoochun yang berhasil membuat junsu tertawa

"ya yoochun-ahh, satu babak lagi ..." seru sang kapten _a.k.a_ jung yunho

"nde ~ aku kesana ..." pekik yoochun

"... su-ie aku kesana dulu nde, leader mesum sudah memanggilku, kamu jangan jauh-jauh, kalau yeoja itu menganggumu lagi langsung teriaki namaku dengan suara seksimu itu, arraseo?" titah yoochun mengerling nakal sambil menangkup pipi tembam junsu

"arraseo oppa ~" yoochun tersenyum seraya mengecup kening berbalut poni kekasih imutnya, namja seksi itu langsung bergabung kembali bersama teman-teman satu team-nya

Kembali junsu menyemangati serta meneriaki nama sang kekasih, energi yeoja imut itu seperti tak ada habisnya, kejadian tak mengenakan perihal jessica tadi seakan tak menganggu pikirannya, walaupun yeoja kegatelan itu merupakan salah satu korban namjachingunya dulu namun junsu masa bodo karna sekarang jessica bukan tandingannya, yeoja _'setengah lugu setengah pervert'_ ini tak ingin buang-buang energi untuk mengurusi yeoja tak penting macam jessica

Setelah namja-namja tampan itu mengakhiri latihannya, beberapa dari namja mainly itu ada yang langsung masuk ke ruang ganti dan sebagian lainnya masih sibuk mengatur nafas seraya meneguk air mineralnya

"chunnie oppa ~" seru junsu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di jidat lebar namjachingunya

"gomawo suie ku yang imut dunia akhirat" gombal namja ber_aura _mesum itu seraya mengecup singkat bibir junsu, yeoja imut itu tersenyum malu

"oppa ~ jangan melakukannya didepan mereka" rengek junsu sambil menunjuk-nujuk tak sopan wajah yunho dan changmin yang menatap mereka malas

"biarkan saja, mereka sudah besar chagiya" ucap yoochun asal dengan senyum meledek yang ditujukan untuk kedua sahabatnya itu, kembali yoosu menautkan bibirnya, homin menatap _iritasi_ new couple itu

"mmmphhhh ... " desah junsu saat yoochun melumat bibirnya seduktif

"woaaa ~ junsu-ahh kamu ahli juga" celetuk changmin yang menatap frontal adegan _hot kissing_ yoosu yang tak dihiraukan kedua anak adam yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu, raut wajah changmin berubah datar seraya beranjak

"kemana min?" tanya yunho yang masih duduk didekat yoosu sambil meneguk air minumnya

"mencari gereja terdekat untuk pengakuan dosa karna sudah menyaksikan adegan tak senonoh secara langsung hyung" gurau changmin seraya berjalan menuju ruang ganti, mata onyx namja jangkung itu menemukan sesosok namja ber'aura pendeta

"siwon hyung ~ aku pengakuan dosa denganmu saja ... " pekik changmin dengan suara nyaringnya

"bocah sinting, jelas-jelas semua isi laptopnya film yadong" gerutu yunho datar

~ Yunho POV ~

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala sudut lapangan yang cukup luas, hah ~ kenapa kamu lama sekali boo? sebenarnya apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan minho? Ya, tadi junsu datang sendiri, saat aku bertanya kemana boojae? dia bilang saat menuju kesini boojae-ku dijegat oleh minho, ada yang ingin dibicarakan '_katanya'_, oh GOD aku mengenal minho tapi tetap saja dadaku terasa aneh, cemburu? NDE! SANGAT!

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini menunggu boojae datang tapi tentu saja aku berpindah ke kursi lain untuk menghindari suara desahan junsu, aish ... dasar jidat mesum frontal sekali melakukan _french kiss_ di tempat umum

Aku mengeryitkan dahiku saat seorang yeoja yang sangat tak ku harapkan kehadirannya berjalan kearahku, aish ... yang ku tunggu boojae kenapa dia yang datang ck', aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat yeoja itu semakin mendekat kearahku, jebal ... jangan sampai dia menghampiri-

"yunho oppa" panggilnya

Oh SHIT! ... aku masih tak menghiraukan panggilannya dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada botol minum yang kini ku genggam, ck' bahkan botol ini lebih menarik darinya, aish ... dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku

"mwo?" sontakku semalas-malasnya

"oppa!" serunya dengan mata berair, ck' ada apa denganya?

_GREP _

"YA! apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!" bentakku saat yeoja itu go ahra memelukku tiba-tiba

"shireo!" aku mendengus seraya melepas pelukannya dan aku berhasil

"oppa ~ jebal" rengeknya yang kembali berancang-ancang memeluk ku, dengan secepat kilat langsung ku julurkan botol minum ku tepat ke depan wajahnya

"mendekat! akan ku pastikan botol ini mengenai wajahmu" ancamku yang langsung membuatnya menangis histeris, aigo ~ benar-benar tak waras

"huweee ~ oppa, kau sudah menghancurkan hatiku karna berpacaran dengan bocah sok cantik itu dan sekarang kau mau melempar ku hiks ..." aku membelalakan mataku mendengar penuturannya, apa matanya rabun mengatakan boojae-ku sok cantik! ck' jelas-jelas kau yang sok cantik! sudah bolak-balik ruang operasi tapi wajahnya tetap standart, dan boojae-ku berjuta-juta lebih cantik darimu pabbo!

"YA! JAGA BICARAMU!" bentakku kesal

"hiks ... oppa, jebal ~ jangan seperti ini, aku mencintai oppa" isaknya yang tak sama sekali membuatku iba, kalau aku disuruh memilih antara melihat yeoja ini menangis atau menyaksikan ekspresi jiji 'kucingnya boojae' yang sedang menahan poop, jelas aku lebih memilih melihat ekspresi kucing itu

~ Yunho POV end ~

"oppa ~ apa yang kurang dari ku? aku cantik, body ku bagus, aku bisa ber puppy eyes, aku imut, apa lebihnya bocah itu dari ku?" ujar yeoja itu dengan puppy eyes yang membuat yunho seakan ingin muntah detik ini juga, aish ... bahkan puppy eyes changmin yang sangat mengerikan lebih baik dari yeoja centil itu

Yunho mendengus panjang, kalau saja orangtuanya tidak menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga ahra, ia pasti sudah memaki-maki yeoja kegatelan ini, tapi sayangnya perusahaan mereka saling terkait dan yunho bukan changmin yang begitu entengnya mengeluarkan umpatan kasar untuk yeoja model begini, bisa dibilang yunho sedikit tidak tega dengan wanita, walaupun otaknya setengah sehat seperti ahra

"dengar nde, aku sedang lelah dan aku juga sangat malas menjawab semua celotehanmu, jadi bisa kah kau pergi dari hadapanku nona go" sinis yunho sarkastik dengan suara rendah namun entah mengapa terkesan sangat horror

"huweee ~ andwae oppa"

_GREP_

Yunho mendecik kesal saat ahra kembali memeluknya yang kali ini sangat erat, tampang namja tampan itu benar-benar sudah malas dan datar seraya berusaha melepas pelukan yeoja centil itu

"Ya! ahra-ahh! lepaskan ak-"

"yunnie oppa ~"

_DEG_

Suara lembut yang sangat tak asing bagi yunho sontak membuat namja tampan itu menolehkan pandangannya pada jaejoong _'yeojachingunya' _yang tengah diam tertegun dengan doe eyes yang membulat sempurna

"boo ~" sontak yunho melepas kasar pelukan ahra dan langsung menghampiri boojaenya, ahra tersenyum licik seraya mengikuti langkah yunho

_CHUP ~_

"gomawo oppa pelukannya, sangat nyaman" seru ahra setelah mencium telak pipi yunho dan berjalan cepat tanpa lupa memberikan tatapan tajam untuk jaejoong

"YA! YEOJA GILA KAU- " yunho tak melanjutkan umpatannya saat jaejoong menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk duduk seraya tersenyum miris

"boo ~ itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, jebal ~ percaya padaku, yeoja itu gila" ujar yunho dalam satu tarikan nafas memberi pengertian pada jaejoong yang masih melengkungkan bibir merahnya, entahlah yunho sendiri tak mengerti maksud senyum simpul boojae-nya

"g-gwaenchana oppa, arraseo" ucap yeoja cantik itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

_NYUT ~ _

Bohong kalau hatinya tak sakit melihat kekasihnya sendiri dicium yeoja lain, sekali lagi dicium! walaupun hanya pipi namun tetap saja menyakitkan, tetapi yeoja berhati malaikat ini mencoba mengerti karna memang ahra sudah memuja dan mengejar yunho dari sebelum ia mengenal namja mainly itu

"j-jinjja boo?" lirih yunho sambil mengelus lembut pipi mulus jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu mengangguk pelan, yunho tersenyum sendu menyadari raut sedih yeojachingu-nya, yunho tau kalau boojae-nya tengah menutupi rasa cemburunya, namja mainly itu hanya diam tak ingin memperkeruh perasaaan sang kekasih. Jaejoong melebarkan senyum palsunya

"oppa mianhae, aku terlambat, tadi saat aku dan junsu menuju kesini minho oppa mengajakku bicara, aku jadi melewatkan oppa latihan, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan ini oppa ~ " jelas jaejoong mempoutkan bibir imutnya sambil menunjukan botol minum dan tempat makan hello kitty-nya

"eoh? ini untukku boo?" tanya yunho girang, jaejoong mengangguk antusias

"gomawo boojae ku cantik, sekarang suapi aku aaaaa ..." jaejoong terkekeh melihat kemanjaan yunho yang membuka mulutnya lebar

"ammm nyam ... boo tadi apa yang dikatakan minho padamu?" tanya yunho dengan raut tak suka seraya mengunyah makanannya, jaejoong menatap wajah tegas yunho dan tersenyum jahil

"rahasia oppa ~ " goda jaejoong memicingkan mata bulatnya

"ya! sudah bisa menggodaku eoh? palli ~ jawab pertanyaanku" desak yunho dengan mata tajam yang sudah memancarkan aura kecemburuan tingkat langit ke tujuh (?), jaejoong terkekeh

"arraseo oppa hehe, humm ... minho oppa hanya mengajakku menjadi model majalah untuk edisi bulan depan oppa" jelas jaejoong sambil menyibak sudut bibir hati yunho yang sedikit belepotan

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

Namja mainly itu menggaruk tekuknya seraya tersenyum gugup, yunho menarik nafas merasakan debaran jantungnya saat tangan halus jaejoong menyentuh bibir seksinya

"jinjja hanya itu?" tanya yunho memastikan sedikit salah tingkah, jaejoong mengangguk lucu dengan bibir mengerucut, yunho masih menatap tajam yeoja kelewat cantik itu

"oppa ~ jangan menatapku seperti itu, sungguh hanya itu yang di katakan minho oppa" rengek jaejoong yang sontak membuat namja bermata elang itu terkekeh sembari mengacak rambut halus boojae-nya

"hehe arraseo ... aku bercanda boo, minho memintamu menjadi model pasti karna boojae ku ini sangat cantik" puji yunho sambil mencolek hidung runcing jaejoong dan berbalik menyuapi yeoja cantik itu

"memang aku cantik oppa" narsis jaejoong seraya ber_aegyo _ria yang sontak membuat yunho menyeringai mesum

"cantik ~ aku minta poppo" jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya saat yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan kini wajah tampan namja mainly itu hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajah cantik jaejoong, yunho memonyongkan bibirnya seraya menutup matanya membuat jaejoong blushing tak karuan

"oppa ~ jangan mulai" rengek jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, yunho membuka matanya dan menyeringai jahil, dengan kecepatan kilat yunho langsung menarik tangan boojae-nya

_CHUP ~_

Yeoja berbibir merah plum itu membulatkan mata besarnya terkejut saat yunho mengecup bibir cherry nya singkat namun terasa sangat manis

"yaaa oppa mencuri ciuman ku" rengek jaejoong kembali menutup wajah dan rona merah dipipinya, yunho tersenyum girang seraya menarik perlahan tangan kecil boojae-nya

"boo sudah ku bilang, jangan tutupi wajah cantikmu dan jangan menggodaku" goda yunho sambil menusuk-nusuk bibir cherry jaejoong yang sudah mengerucut imut, sontak yeoja cantik itu langsung menutup bibirnya menyadari maksud ucapan yunho

"oppa ~ yang berhenti menggodaku" rengek jaejoong manja, yunho mencubit pipi tembam boojae-nya

"arraseo cantik, ehh tapi boo minho menginginkanmu berfoto seperti apa?" tanya yunho wanti-wanti kembali ke topik awal dengan raut cemas

Namja tampan yang notabennya mahasiswa senior itu sudah paham benar dengan majalah terbitan kampusnya itu, tak jarang para _paparazzi_ kampus itu memakai konsep yang sedikit _vulgar_ untuk para modelnya

"kata minho oppa temanya sweet valentine, sepertinya akan lucu oppa, mungkin aku akan berfoto bersama lollipop raksasa" yunho terkekeh ada kelegaan disana saat jaejoong menuturkan imaginasi nya dengan mimik yang begitu lucu, sepertinya tema itu lebih _teenager_ dan tak mengandung unsur-unsur yang dicemaskan yunho walau tentu saja ia masih merasa khawatir

"pasti boojae ku sangat cantik" goda yunho sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi yeoja cantik itu

"oppa, bolehkah aku menerimanya?" tanya jaejoong menatap mata musang yunho dengan mata besarnya, sebuah senyum terpantri dibibir hati namja tampan itu

"terserah padamu boo, aku tidak akan menghalangi keinginanmu dan hal yang kamu suka, asal itu tidak **melebihi batas**" ujar yunho sambil menggenggam dan mencium kedua tangan mungil boojae-nya

"arraseo oppa" jawab jaejoong dengan senyum menggembang

Dari awal yunjae meresmikan hubungan, yunho memang sudah menekankan kepada boojae-nya untuk tidak boleh ada rahasia diantara keduanya dan tidak boleh memutuskan sesuatu sebelum bercerita dan mendapat persetujuan dari pasangannya

Baru kali ini yunho menerapkan aturan dalam hubungannya dengan seorang gadis, sebelumnya yunho membebaskan pasangannya termaksud saat berpacaran dengan heechul yang berakhir kurang lebih dua bulan lalu, tapi entahlah kali ini namja mainly itu merasa harus benar-benar _protektif_ pada kekasihnya

Tapi tadi ... apakah jaejoong tak mengatakan kepada yunho kalau kim hyunjoong yang akan menjadi pasangannya? mungkin yeoja berwajah malaikat ini lupa, dan memangnya kenapa kalau kim hyunjoong yang akan menjadi pasangan jaejoong? entahlah ~

"boo ~ kita lanjutkan makannya di Cafetaria saja nde, yoosu dan changmin sudah menunggu kita" ujar yunho sambil membelai surai lembut kekasihnya

"kajja oppa ~" seru jaejoong antusias

"eits ... aku ganti baju dulu cantik, kamu tidak mau kan kalau otot-otot ku dilihat yeoja lain" narsis yunho dengan seringai mesum sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh ramping boojae-nya, yeoja cantik itu merasakan pipinya memanas saat mata besarnya tertuju pada otot-otot namjachingunya yang terlihat err ... _seksi_

"setelah kita menikah, kamu akan memilikinya boo" goda yunho seduktif, jaejoong sontak membulatkan mata besarnya

"kyaaa ~ oppa mesum ~ " histeris jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul manja dada bidang namja tampan itu seraya mengatur debaran jantungnya yang membuat yunho terkekeh

"aku bercanda boo, tapi ngomong-ngomong soal menikah, ayo ~ kita menikah boo" ujar yunho mengerling nakal

"oppa ~ jebal berhenti menggodaku, aku malu ..." seru jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang sudah berkaca-kaca

Yeoja cantik itu sudah frustasi sendiri akan debaran jantungnya dan pipinya yang terasa memanas saat yunho terus menggodanya, namja mainly itu terkekeh saat melihat kekasihnya yang tengah menggigiti kuku seraya menahan tangisnya

"aigo ~ boojae kenapa kamu menangis? omo ~ mian boo, uljima nde jung jaejoong?"

"huwaaa ~ oppa masih saja menggodaku hiks ..."

.

.

.

_(Kyuhyun side ...)_

Seorang yeoja manis melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area kampus seraya tersenyum manis pada beberapa teman yang menyapanya, hari ini kyu memang memulai mata kuliahnya lebih siang dari junsu dan jaejoong

Yeoja manis ini sengaja datang 1 jam lebih awal untuk bertemu dan bergosip dengan duo kim itu, kyu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju Cafertaria, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesosok yeoja cute berseragam High School yang tengah celingak-celinguk disekitar pelataran kampusnya

'DongBang High School, bukannya itu seragam High School nya big eyes' batin kyu mengeryitkan dahinya seraya memperhatikan yeoja cute itu dari atas sampai bawah seraya melihat _bet_ yang tertera di kantung kemeja yeoja berparas innocent itu

Kyu yang penasaran dengan anak SMA yang nyasar dikampusnya itu langsung menghampiri ABG cantik itu

"ehem ... annyeong ~ " sapa kyu ramah seraya menepuk bahu yeoja itu

"eoh? annyeonghaseo sunbae ~" ramah yeoja cute itu sedikit kaget seraya membungkukan tubuhnya, kyu tersenyum

"Cho Kyuhyun-imnida, dari tadi aku melihatmu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" ujar kyu to the point yang langsung membuat wajah yeoja itu berbinar

"annyeonghaseo Kyuhyun sunbae, Lee Taemin-imnida, jinjja sunbae mau membantuku?" kyu mengangguk

"aigo ~ jeongmal khamshamnida" seru yeoja cute itu dengan senyum mengembang

"nde, tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku eonnie, jadi kamu sedang mencari siapa?" tanya kyu tersenyum manis

"hmm itu aku ... aku sedang mencari changmin oppa, shim changmin, apa eoonie mengenalnya?" ujar taemin yang sontak membuat kyu mengeryitkan dahinya

_'eoh? si tiang? ck' bukannya kenal lagi! tapi sangat mengenal! tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa bocah ini mencari si tiang? ahh ~ mungkin bocah ini ingin menagih hutang pada tiang jelek itu'_ batin kyu menerka-nerka asal seraya tersenyum manis pada ABG itu

"ohh ... shim changmin yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik kan? nde, aku mengenalnya, kajja ~ aku antarkan" ajak kyu yang langsung diikuti langkah taemin

kyu melirik ABG cantik itu, wajahnya polos, rambut hitam pendek berponinya dihiasi bando pink *bayangin taemin didrama school of rock XD*, tingginya kira-kira 5 cm dibawah kyu tapi karna sekarang kyu memakai high heels dengan hak yang cukup tinggi jadilah yeoja yang sedari tadi sudah senyam-senyum sendiri itu hanya setinggi bahunya

Kyu berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, mana mungkin yeoja se'cute ini ingin menagih hutang pada changmin yang punya segalanya, rasanya mustahil ... sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan anak ingusan ini pikir kyu, sedikit ingin tahu tak apalah

"taemin-ahh" panggil kyu memecahkan keheningan

"nde kyu eonnie ~ " sahutnya riang

"hmm ... i-itu apa aku boleh tau kamu dan tiang jel- eoh ani ani maksudku changmin hmm ... punya hubungan apa?" tanya kyu sedikit gugup, taemin melengkungkan senyumnya

"ohh aku dan minnie oppa? ..." kyu menaikkan satu alisnya 'minnie oppa?' ck' manis sekali

"... minnie oppa namjachinguku eoonie ~"

_DEG_

Kyu membelalakan matanya seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung seketika, kenapa nafasnya terasa sangat sesak ketika mendengar pengakuan yang terlontar dari bibir yeoja itu, tenggorokannya seperti tercekak, dan hatinya juga terasa nyeri

"m-mwo? c-changmin namjachingu mu?" tanya kyu memastikan dan masih shock tentu saja

"nde ~" sahut taemin antusias dengan seringai polos

Kyu meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, perasaan aneh apa ini? apakah benar ia mulai menyukai namja iseng yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu? entahlah yang pasti saat ini hatinya berkecambuk begitu perih

Taemin menautkan alisnya saat kyu masih mematung ditempat dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan

"eoonie ... gwaenchana?"

"n-nde gwaenchana"

.

.

.

_Cafetaria ..._

"duckbutt, kenapa giliran yoochun oppa yang mengajarimu, kamu cepat sekali mengertinya?" celetuk jaejoong dengan pout dibibirnya, junsu cengengesan

"siapa suruh kamu dan ibu tiri mengajariku sambil mengancamku" sahut junsu menggembungkan pipi gendutnya

"boojae mengancam mu su?" tanya yunho menaikan satu alisnya

"nde yunho oppa, boojae mu (menatap yunho) dan kyu mu (menatap changmin) mengancam akan memukuli pantatku dan menggelitiku sampai mati kalau aku tidak juga mengerti dengan apa yang mereka ajarkan, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau aku sudah takut duluan oppa" adu junsu membeberkan kelakuan kriminal dua sahabat cantiknya

Hominchun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara jaejoong memonyongkan bibir cherry nya seraya menatap sebal junsu yang kini tengah memeletkan lidahnya meledek

"aigo ~ boojae galak sekali" goda yunho sambil mengacak surai halus kekasihnya

"duckbutt ... menyebalkan" kata jaejoong sebal pada junsu yang tengah ber'aegyo ria

"yunho hyung sepertinya malaikat mu mulai tertular ke'evil'an chagiya ku" celetuk changmin dengan smirk evil andalannya

"ya changmin oppa! aku tidak evil tau, selamanya aku cute!" narsis jaejoong dengan doe eyes nya yang mengerjap

"tentu saja boojae ku cute, jangan dengarkan bocah labil yang galau setiap malam seperti changmin boo, dia hanya asal bicara" sindir yunho seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping boojaenya, yunho terkekeh saat changmin mendeathglarenya

"hyung ~ lapangan kosong, berantem yuk"

_5 menit kemudian ..._

Yunho semakin terkekeh melihat wajah cantik yeojachingunya yang semakin merengut seraya menatap sebal junsu yang tengah manggut-manggut mengerti ketika yoochun menjelaskan mengenai pelajaran yang bagi yeoja imut itu sangat sulit yap, bahasa inggris

Kenapa jaejoong yang merengut sebal? alasannya sudah jelas kan, karna giliran yoochun yang mengajari junsu sabahat baiknya itu langsung mengerti seketika sedangkan kalau ia dan kyu yang mengajari aish ... butuh waktu lama, emosi membara dan ancaman absurb sampai teman imut mereka itu mengerti, hah ~ sulit memang kalau sudah cinta yang berbicara

"woaaa ~ su-ie pintar, jawabannya benar semua chagiya" heboh yoochun sambil memeluk-meluk tubuh mungil namun berisi yeojachingunya

"kyaaa ~ jinjja oppa ini benar semua?" tanya junsu tak kalah heboh, yoochun mengangguk antusias

"nah ... karna 20 soal ini benar semua maka su-ie ku yang cantik ini akan dapat hmm 50 poppo dari kekasih mu yang tampan badai ini haha" cerocos yoochun dengan tawa penuh ke_nista_an yang membuat wajah junsu _aneh_nya berbinar

_'ck jidat hyung modus banget, apa-apaan masa kalau junsu benar hadiahnya poppo dan kalau salah hukumannya juga poppo, mana popponya beranak pinak gitu' _ batin changmin sambil mengunyah malas keripik kentangnya, soal yang dikerjakan junsu hanya 20 dan sang _sosaengnim gadungan_ itu memberi 20 hadiah plus 30 bonusnya, ck' jadilah hadiah alias poppo itu menjadi 50 -_-

Sedangkan yunho hanya menatap iritasi kelakuaan sahabat baiknya yang sepertinya sudah semakin menodai ke-_innocent_-an junsu, sementara itu ada seorang yeoja cantik berbibir cherry yang tengah mengerjapkan mata polosnya seraya memandang yoosu yang mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka

_CHUP ~_

"kyaaa ~ boo tutup matamu" sontak yunho yang langsung menutup mata indah kekasihnya dengan tangan besarnya seraya merangkulnya

"ihhh oppa kenapa mataku ditutup?" protes yeoja cantik itu dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan yunho

Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya seraya geleng-geleng, kenapa dua pasangan dihadapannya ini tidak ada yang benar kelakuannya, yang satu sangat _frontal_ dalam menunjukan kemesraan sementara yang satu _sok alim_ kalau ingin bermesraan nyari tempat sepi alias mojok ck'

Saat yoochun mengumumkan kalau ia dan junsu sudah berpacaran, ke_galau_an langsung menghinggapi hati namja jangkung ini, semalaman changmin tak bisa tidur seraya terus bertanya-tanya kapan dia bisa bermesraan juga dengan cho kyuhyun yeoja yang sangat ia kagumi? entahlah ~ biar sang kodok waktu yang menjawab

Yunho masih menutup doe eyes yeojachingunya yang sudah mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya imut, jangan sampai boojae-nya menyaksikan _french kiss_ yoosu yang begitu hot, bukan berarti yunjae tidak pernah berciuman, hey ~ bahkan mereka langsung melakukannya saat pertama kali meresmikan hubungannya, namun hanya sekedar kissing biasa tidak pakai raba-meraba (untuk saat ini hanya kissing biasa, gatau nantinya XD)

"oppa ini gelap ~" rengek jaejoong

"pssttt ... menurut saja boo" kata yunho yang takut kalau kepolosan boojae-nya ternodai oleh _french kiss_ yoosu yang sedikit _over _memang

"aish ... oppa" desis jaejoong sebal namun pasrah

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang kalau ke'_pervert'_an seorang jung yunho sudah diatas rata-rata namja normal lainnya, namun ia tak mau menulari ke_'pervert'_annya pada boojae-nya karna namja mainly ini lebih suka dengan jaejoong yang seperti ini _'innocent_', walau kenyataannya ia sering berpetualang sendiri dengan imaginasinya _'melakukan itu'_ dengan boojae-nya. ckckck' -_- *dasar yunppa* ... tapi tetap saja yunho sangat menghargai kekasihnya yang cantik itu

Eits ... tapi bukan berati junsu yeoja agresif nde ~ yeoja imut itu hanya sedikit _centil_, dan bukannya juga yoochun tidak menghargai junsu, namun hanya sedikit _frontal_ *plak* yaaa pola pikir setiap orang kan berbeda, begitu juga dengan cara mereka mengukur batas kemesraan mereka dengan pasangannya, betul tidak?

"mmmpppccckkk ..." terdengar suara decakan tautan bibir yoosu sebelum mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka

"hyung, junsu-ahh minum dulu nih ~ pasti kalian haus abis kisseu gitu" goda changmin dengan smirk evil andalannya sambil menyodorkan dua kaleng soda pada yoosu, yoochun yang mengerti maksud changmin langsung menjitak telak kepala jenius temannya itu seraya mengambil juga kaleng soda pemberian changmin

"ya hyung! kenapa menjitakku! kembalikan soda ku ~" protes changmin menarik paksa kaleng soda ditangan changmin

"shireo!" yoochun terkekeh sementara itu junsu masih sibuk minum, sepertinya ciuman itu membuat tubuhnya langsung dehidrasi

"su-ie chagi, 49 poppo lagi nde" ujar yoochun yang membuat homin melongo, junsu mengangguk malu

"omo ~ jidat hyung, insyaf hyung insyaf ~" seru changmin geleng-geleng sok alim

"mwo? kau iri eoh? lakukan dengan yeojachingumu, aish aku lupa kau kan tak laku nde min" ledek yoochun ber'mehrong ria, yunho dan junsu terkekeh

"ya! hyung jidat lebar mengajak ribut eoh!" pekik changmin tak terima dengan aura-aura hitam disekekelilingnya

Changmin menatap nanar yunho dan yoosu yang terkekeh, aish ... beginilah kalau jadi satu-satunya yang _single_ sementara semua sahabat sudah memiliki kekasih, pasti selalu menjadi sasaran pem'_bully_'an, tapi tentu saja itu tidak terlalu berlaku untuk seorang evil macam changmin, mana sedari tadi _chagiya nya_ changmin yang judesnya minta ampun itu tak kunjung menunjukan batang hidungnya, jadikan tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak jambak-jambakan (?). Eoh? ngomong-ngomong kenapa dari tadi jaejoong tidak bersuara?

"yunnie oppa ~ apa sudah selesai? aku ingin melihat, ini gelap ..." rengek jaejoong yang sontak menyadarkan yunho

"eoh? nde, mian boo aku keterusan hehe" reflek yunho terkekeh seraya melepaskan tangan besarnya dari mata boojae-nya, padahal adegan hot kisseu yoosu sudah berakhir dari tadi, kenyatannya namja mainly itu keenakan sendiri merangkul dan menyesap aroma vanilla yeojachingunya

"ck' emang dasar hyung saja yang modus" celetuk changmin dengan smirk evil andalannya yang langsung dideathglare namja manly itu

"oppa ~ aku jadi mengantuk" gumam jaejoong mengucek mata besarnya yang terasa berat akibat ditutup kekasihnya tadi, yunho cengengesan

"sini boo tidur dipelukkan ku ~" modus namja tampan itu seraya menyandarkan kepala boojae-nya didada bidangnya

"bzzz ... mulai lagi" celetuk changmin

Hening ...

"minnie oppa ~" panggil seorang bersuara cute yang membuat semua orang disekitar changmin menoleh

"eoh? t-taemin" sontak changmin membelalakan mata onyx nya

_GREP _

"oppa bogoshipoyeo" seru taemin langsung memeluk changmin, kyu mengalihkan pandangannya seraya duduk disebelah jaejoong

"yaaa taemin-ahh apa yang kamu lakukan disini? kamu membolos eoh?" ujar changmin melepaskan pelukan yeoja labil itu, taemin menggembungkan pipinya imut

"oppa kenapa tidak memanggil ku taeminnie?" rengek taemin manja

"aish ... nde nde, taeminnie apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" ulang changmin yang membuat yeoja cute itu tersenyum malu

"aku kesini karna aku merindukan oppa, kok oppa tau aku membolos?" polos taemin yang membuat semua orang terkekeh kecuali kyu

"aish ... bocah nakal, lalu kamu tau dari mana kalau aku disini? men'stalker twitter ku lagi eoh?" ucap changmin menaikan satu alisnya

"ish oppa ... bahkan oppa sudah tidak update twitter sejak 3 hari lalu, aku diantar kyu eonnie kesini, gomawo eonnie" polos taemin, semua orang menatap kyu yang hanya tersenyum singkat

"kyu ~" gumam changmin sangat pelan

"ya changmin oppa kenalkan adikmu pada kami" ujar junsu antusias

"eoh? aku bukan adiknya minnie oppa, aku yeojachingunya, annyeong sunbae-sunbae lee taemin-imnida" seru taemin tanpa dosa yang membuat semua membelalakan matanya kecuali kyu

"ya! ya! ya! bocah nakal, bicara sembarangan eoh?" protes changmin sambil mejitak pelan taemin, semua menatap lucu changmin dan taemin sekali lagi kecuali sepasang mata milik kyu

"ya changmin-ahh! punya kekasih tidak bilang-bilang eoh?" goda yoochun

"mwo? aish ... aniyo, bocah ini sesaeng fans ku hyung" elak changmin santai, taemin langsung memasang tampang sedater mungkin

"minnie oppa memang tidak begitu suka menceritakan hubungannya dengan orang lain oppa" seru taemin enteng tak mengindahkan ucapan changmin

"aigo ~ bocah ini" gumam changmin frustasi

"kamu murid DongBang taemin-ahh?" tanya jaejoong yang sangat tak asing dengan seragam yeoja cute itu

"eoh? nde, sepertinya wajah eonnie tidak asing ... kyaaa ~ jaejoong eonnie, benarkah ini eonnie? sunbae tercantik peringkat satu disekolah, aigo ~ eonnie semakin cantik saja" seru taemin heboh yang membuat pipi jaejoong memerah sempurna

"yaaa tidak seperti itu juga taemin-ahh hehe" elak jaejoong malu-malu, yunho langsung menyeringai seraya menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh ramping kekasihnya

"cieee ~ boojae"

~ Changmin POV ~

Aigo ~ bocah ini kenapa tiba-tiba muncul disini? dan seenak jidatnya mengklaim ku sebagai namjachingunya, yaaa dulu memang begitu tapi itu sudah sangat lama, sekitar 8 tahun lalu saat usiaku 11 tahun dan taemin 7 tahun, cinta monyet? nde, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya cinta anak kecoa, aish ... lupakan

Selama ini taemin sudah ku anggap seperti **yeodongsaeng** ku sendiri, orangtua kami pun saling mengenal, aku menyayanginya sebagai adikku tapi dia memang selalu mengklaim ku sebagai namjachingunya, entah aku sendiri tak mengerti dia serius atau bercanda tapi yang pasti aku hanya menganggap bocah hiperaktif ini adikku, kalian tau kan siapa yang kini ku sukai? ("kyuhyun" teriak reader kompak)

Ehem ... seharusnya meja ini terasa hangat dan seru karna kehadiran taemin yang tak henti-hentinya berceloteh bersama duo kim dan hyungdeul, tapi aku tak merasakannya, justru aku merasakan aura yang sangat dingin dan horror, mungkinkah berasal dari kyu? Aish calon kekasihku ini aura iblisnya kuat sekali hehe … bercanda ~

Sedari tadi kyu memang tak buka suara, wajah manisnya ditekuk sangat masam, ia sibuk menyeruput minumannya seraya menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya, sesekali aku mendapatinya melirik taemin dengan tatapannya seperti tak suka tapi entahlah ~

"kyu, gwaenchana? kamu sakit?" suara jaejoong membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menatapnya dan kyu juga menatapku tapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya

"a-aniyo" jawabnya singkat

"jinjja? wajahmu pucat kyu" giliran junsu yang bertanya

"humm ... gwaenchana" ucap kyu sekenannya namun tampak gelisah

"mau ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" tanyaku semanis mungkin tapi dia langsung menatapku tajam

"tidak usah sok perhatian padaku! aku tidak butuh perhatian darimu!" katanya sangat amat ketus, aku mendengus panjang, aish ada apa dengannya? moodnya memang sangat tidak stabil dan aku tau itu tapi tetap yeoja yang satu ini sangat membingungkan

Hmm ... tapi kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat sedih saat menatapku, matanya juga berair, tak biasanya kamu seperti ini kyu? biasanya dia langsung melakukan KDRT padaku, tapi kali ini _berbeda,_ aku bisa merasakannya, apa dia cemburu dengan taemin yang kini tengah bergelayut manja padaku?

"yaaa aku peduli padamu, kalau kamu pingsan siapa yang mau menggotong yeoja judes seperti kamu, kajja ~ aku antar ke ruang kesehatan" gurau ku, biasanya dia langsung menjambakku tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi kali ini dia _berbeda_

_BRUK_

dia berdiri dari duduknya seraya menatapku sangat tajam

"ya! apa maksudmu? aku pingsan, sakit atau mati pun bukan urusanmu! aku tidak butuh kepedualianmu! jadi berhenti untuk memperdulikanku!"

DEG

aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya, maksudku hanya _bercanda_ tapi kenapa responnya begitu _meyakitkan_, lebih menyesakkan lagi saat ia mengatakannya air mata juga mengalir, ada apa denganmu kyu?

~ Changmin POV end ~

"KYU ~" seru jaejoong dan junsu saat kyu beranjak seraya berlari meninggalkan semua yang masih mengeryit tak mengerti

"aku akan mengejarnya" ujar changmin langsung menyusul kyu

"oppa ~" sontak taemin saat ditinggal begitu saja oleh namja jangkung itu, jaejoong dan junsu saling melirik

"ada apa dengan kyu?" tanya jaejoong cemas

"molla, baru kali ini aku melihatnya se menyeramkan itu, sebaiknya kita juga menyusulnya jae" ujar junsu yang diangguki jaejoong, keduanya langsung berdiri

_GREP_

kedua tangan yeoja cantik itu langsung ditahan oleh kekasih mereka masing-masing

"biarkan changmin yang mengejarnya boo" kata yunho yang diangguki yoochun

"nde, biar changmin yang menyelesaikannya" timpal yoochun

"arraseo" ucap duo kim kompak seraya duduk kembali

"semoga mereka baik-baik saja" ujar jaejoong yang di _Amin _kan kekasihnya dan yoosu

Yunjae dan yoosu melirik kearah taemin yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos bingung

"apa yang terjadi? apa hubungan minnie oppa ku dan kyu eonnie?" tanyanya polos

"bukan apa-apa taemin-ahh" ucap jaejoong seramah mungkin

"tapi kenapa kyu eonnie menangis?" tanya taemin lagi

"mungkin dia sedang sedih" jawab junsu asal

"tapi kenapa kyu eonnie sedih?" tanya taemin 'lagi' dengan mata yang mengedip polos

"tidak tau" kata junsu sekenannya

"sudah sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, kajja ~ habiskan saja donatmu" ujar yoochun dengan eyes smilenya dan hanya diangguki yeoja cute itu, taemin terlihat berfikir, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya

"tapi eonnie oppa kenp-" taemin tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat mulut kecilnya disumpal donat oleh yoochun, yeoja cute itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu seraya mengunyah perlahan donat berukuran cukup besar itu, yunjae langsung tertawa sejadinya sementara junsu terkekeh dan menggeplak telak jidat lapang kekasihnya itu

_Sementara itu ..._

~ Kyuhyun POV ~

Aku terus menangis dan berlari tak memperdulikan siapa pun yang menatapku aneh, hiks ... ada apa denganku? kenapa sangat sesak melihatnya bersama yeoja lain, aku tak mengerti ~

"Kyuuu ~" aku tak memperdulikan teriakannya, ya aku tau dia mengejarku, aku terus saja berlari tanpa tujuan dan sial! kini aku terjebak dikoridor kampus yang sepi dan buntu! oh JERK!

_GREP_

Aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku digenggam seseorang, ia membalikkan tubuhku, aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sialnya sangat kuat

~ Kyuhyun POV end ~

"hhhh ... kamu memakai high heels setinggi itu tapi kenapa larimu cepat sekali hhhh ... ada apa dengan mu?" seru changmin seraya mengatur nafas, kyu terus memberontak mencoba melepaskan genggaman kuat changmin dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"lepaskan!" pekik kyu dengan mata sembab seraya terus memberontak, namja tinggi itu menatap tajam yeoja dihadapannya

"tidak akan!" lantang changmin dengan tatapan yang begitu horror, cukup lama namja bermata onyx itu menatap tajam kyu yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan

"kyu ~" panggil changmin melemah, kyu membuang muka dan berekspresi semasam mungkin

"kyu, mianhae, soal ucapan taemin tadi, itu sama sekali tidak benar, aku hanya menganggapnya adikku, sungguh ak-"

"aku tidak peduli!" ketus kyu mengintrupsi penuturan changmin, namja tampan itu menatap miris yeoja dihadapannya, ia bisa melihat sebuah kesedihan dimata yeoja manis itu, kesedihan yang ia tutupi dengan keangkuhan, changmin tau itu namun ia memilih untuk diam tak bersuara

Kyu merasakan genggaman tangan changmin dipergelangan tangan kurusnya mulai melonggar, kyu mengamati namja tampan itu seraya berancang-ancang untuk kabur namun dengan sigap changmin langsung menahan pinggangnya

_GREP_

"mau kemana humm?"

Changmin memeluk kyu dari belakang, yeoja manis itu pun terus meronta namun tenaganya sama sekali tak menggerakan tangan kekar changmin yang melingkar diperut ratanya, kyu mulai tenang namun tubuhnya bergetar, menangis? nde, hanya itu yang ia bisa lakukan saat ini saat tenaganya sudah habis terkuras

"lepaskan aku hiks ... " ronta kyu terisak, changmin memejamkan matanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya

"andwae ... " changmin sedikit menundukan kepalanya sejajar dengan wajah kyu

" ... katakan kenapa kau seperti ini? wae? aku tidak mengerti kyu, apa salahku? apa aku salah karna sudah mencintaimu?" lirih changmin, kyu tertegun seraya menundukan kepalanya dan isaknya semakin menjadi, hatinya terasa sakit mendengar ucapan namja yang tengah memeluknya kini

Changmin menatap sendu yeoja manis yang begitu ia cintai menangis dipelukannya, namja tampan itu menyibak rambut panjang kyu ke belakang telinganya yang sudah memerah

_DEG_

Changmin merasakan seperti ada belati tajam yang menusuk tepat mengenai hatinya, ia menatap miris kyu yang kali ini terlihat begitu lemah, perlahan changmin menyeka air mata kyu yang masih mengalir

"uljima ~ aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, kamu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum" bisik changmin ditelinga kyu

"hiks ... hiks ... " isak kyu mulai melemah, changmin menumpukan kepala pada bahu yeoja manis itu, tak ada penolakan karna memang energi yeoja manis itu sudah tak tersisa lagi

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, namja jangkung ini membalikan tubuh langsing yeoja manis itu menghadapnya seraya mencengkram bahu kyu yang masih bergetar

"lihat aku ~" ucap changmin lembut namun tegas

"tidak mau" lirih kyu dengan isakan yang mulai melemah, changmin menghela nafas berat

"baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi jebal katakan ada apa denganmu? kenapa kamu seperti ini? kenapa tatapan mu sangat tajam saat aku bersama yeoja lain? katakan kyu ... apa kamu cemburu? apa kamu juga mencintaiku?"

DEG

Kyu membelalakan matanya tak percaya, yeoja cantik itu kembali tertegun mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan changmin, cemburu? cinta? benarkah? ... kyu masih diam menggerakan matanya gelisah dan lidahnya pun seakan keluh untuk berucap

"kamu mencintaiku?" lirih changmin, kyu masih menunduk seakan takut dengan sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya tajam

"katakan! kau mencintaiku!" pekik changmin dengan nada suara meninggi, kyu merasakan cengkraman changmin semakin kuat semakin menyakiti bahunya, kyu mendengus panjang, yeoja manis itu menarik nafas berat seakan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bersuara

"kau mencintai-"

"aniyo!" lirih kyu memotong ucapan pria tinggi itu, changmin tersenyum getir

"mwo?" tanya changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya sinis, kyu menghembuskan nafasnya

"aku tidak mencintaimu" ulang kyu sinis walaupun dadanya terasa nyeri

"jinjja?" ucap changmin dengan nada meledek yang sama sekali tidak kyu sukai

"nde! perlu ku ulangi lagi hah? kalau aku tidak mencintaimu!" ketus kyu berani namun tanpa menatap mata onyx changmin, namja tampan itu masih berekspresi meremehkan walaupun hatinya terasa dihujam pedang tajam

"aku tidak suka seorang munafik!" sindir changmin menahan emosi

Ia geram sendiri dengan kyu yang begitu _palsu_ menurutnya, dan seakan mempermainkan hatinya, dalam waktu sedetik kyu mampu melemahkan amarahnya namun sedetik kemudian kyu pun bisa menjadi alasan yang memuncakan amarahnya, changmin sangat yakin dengan perasaan kyu padanya

Mata kyu membulat sempurna, munafik? pria itu mengatainya munafik! kyu menatap tajam namja tampan dihadapannya, NDE! kyu mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia juga mencintai changmin namun ia langsung mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu sejak taemin hadir dengan segala pengakuannya

Kyu menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan tak suka dan penuh kebencian, semuanya seakan sudah terlambat, kata-kata menyakitkan dan kehadiran yeoja itu sudah terlanjur menghancurkan hatinya yang '_tadinya_' mulai melumer namun sekarang kembali mengeras bagai bongkahan es yang begitu dingin dan keras

"aku membencimu" lirih kyu dengan suara bergetar, yeoja cantik ini menundukan kepalanya tak siap melihat reaksi wajah tampan pria itu

_NYUT ~_

Changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya seraya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa perih, namja jangkung ini menarik nafas berat

"aku tidak percaya!" ucap changmin dengan suara datar

"kau harus percaya!" timpal kyu sinis

"tidak! aku tidak percaya!" seru changmin tak mau kalah

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya kalau aku membencimu?" ujar kyu dengan suara yang terdengar sumbang

"tatap mata ku dan katakanlah, setelah itu aku menyerah dan tak kan menganggumu lagi"

_DEG _

Kyu terperangah, entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya terasa begitu nyeri, tak sanggupkah?

"wae? kenapa kau diam? tatap mataku dan katakan kau membenciku, aku berjanji setelah kau mengatakannya aku akan mundur" titah changmin dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan

"... katakanlah ..." desak changmin, kyu memejamkan matanya yang terasa hangat, ia menghembuskan nafas yang terasa berat lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya mendongkakan kepalanya

"aku membencimu" ucap kyu dengan air mata mengalir seraya menatap tajam mata onyx yang kini terlihat menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan

_JDERRR ~_

Seolah tersambar petir, changmin tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata, sungguh bukan itu yang ia ingin dengar bukan itu maksud changmin, namja jangkung itu tak menyangka kalau yeoja yang begitu ia kagumi benar-benar mengatakan hal itu, benar-benar menghancurkan cinta tulusnya, changmin menarik nafas dan masih mempertahankan senyum sinisnya, kalau memang itu yang kyu inginkan, baiklah ~ tak ada pilihan lain

"baiklah, sekarang aku percaya, seperti janjiku tadi, aku akan mundur dan takkan menganggumu lagi, maafkan aku karna selalu membuatmu kesal, khamshamnida untuk semuanya, aku selalu menyayangimu, jaga dirimu kyu ~ "

_DEG_

Kyu menatap tak percaya changmin yang kini benar-benar meninggalkannya setelah memberikan sebuah senyum yang terasa sangat pahit, dada kyu terasa nyeri mendengar ucapan namja tampan itu, kyu menatap nanar punggung changmin yang semakin menjauh

"hiks ... hiks ... aku membencimu tiang idiot hiks ... " isak kyu kembali menangis, dadanya semakin sesak tapi kali ini tidak ada yang melihatnya menangis, termaksud changmin

_'jika itu memang keinginanmu ... aku akan ikuti, apapun akan ku lakukan jika itu membuatmu bahagia, walau harus mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri, mianhae ... saranghae ..._' batin namja bermarga shim itu terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terasa lemas, ia tak sanggup menoleh, hatinya sudah hancur, ia sudah kalah sebelum mendapat kesempatan perang, changmin memejamkan matanya dan merasakan setetes air mata membasahi pipinya, ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia lebih mementingkan egonya ketimbang cintanya, walaupun memang sulit mengingat lawan bicaranya tadi juga memiliki ego yang besar, namun seharusnya sebagai namja ia mengalah sedikit, memberikan sedikit ruang kosong agar hatinya tak didominasi oleh ke egoisan, tapi ... hah ~ semua sudah terjadi, menyesal pun tak ada gunanya

Baiklah untuk saat ini biarkanlah kedua orang keras kepala itu menuruti egonya masing-masing, ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya seakan menjadi_ bumerang_ untuk diri mereka sendiri nde? berikan mereka waktu untuk _introspeksi_ diri sampai pada akhirnya mereka menyadari apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan dan mengubur dalam-dalam ego mereka yang sudah mengalahkan cinta mereka, ya ... semoga mereka bisa memperbaiki semuanya

.

.

.

_Jeje Restaurant ..._

_22.00 p.m_

Setelah pulang kuliah jaejoong langsung ke kedainya untuk menggantikan posisi sang umma sebagai koki, mengingat ummanya ada urusan lain yang jaejoong sendiri tak tahu, yeoja cantik itu tidak sendiri melainkan bersama karam satu-satunya pelayan dan dua sahabatnya kyu dan junsu yang tidak banyak membantu karna memang keduanya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik

Junsu unmood karna ditinggal yoochun yang tadi ditelpon appanya dan detik itu juga namja cassanova itu langsung melesat menuju Park Crop perusahaan keluarganya, kalau kyu yang merengut sudah jelas kan alasannya? dan sebenarnya jaejoong juga bernasib sama dengan junsu ditinggal kekasihnya, namun yeoja cantik itu biasa saja karna yunho memang harus mengurus beberapa hal mengingat ia leader team basket Universitasnya

_(Karam side ...)_

"khamshamnida, semoga malam anda menyenangkan ~" ramah yeoja cute yang tersenyum manis pada dua orang pengujung terakhir yang baru saja keluar dari kedai, setelah membalik sebuah papan yang bertuliskan _open_ menjadi _close_, yeoja cute itu langsung membereskan beberapa kursi dan mengelap meja-meja yang sebenarnya tidak kotor, mata polosnya tertuju pada meja yang diisi tiga yeoja cantik yang salah satunya sangat ia _kagumi _dan juga anak pemilik kedai sederhana ini

Park Karam nama yeoja itu memperhatikan seksama tiga orang yeoja cantik itu, ia melihat jaejoong tengah merangkul yeoja berwajah manis yang baru ia ketahui bernama Kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu seperti sedang bercerita pada dua sahabatnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat murung dan matanya juga berkaca-kaca, didepan jaejoong dan kyu ada yeoja imut yang namanya juga baru karam ketahui yakni Junsu, yeoja imut itu terlihat seperti tengah menahan emosi seraya mendengarkan seksama cerita kyu

Karam terus memperhatikan tiga yeoja itu, ada sepercik tatapan _iri _dari mata polos yeoja yang terlihat lugu ini, walaupun wajah junsu terlihat seperti menahan amarah, namun ia bisa merasakan aura persahabatan mereka yang sangat kuat, matanya beralih menatap jaejoong

_'kenapa kehidupanmu begitu sempurna eonnie?'_

_(Jaesukyu side ...)_

_TUKK_

"babbonikka!" sontak junsu seraya menjitak telak kepala kyu, namun kyu yang biasanya banyak bicara dan ekspresif itu hanya diam tak membalas ucapan dan jitakan yeoja ceria itu

"bagaimana bisa kau benar-benar mengatakannya pabbo?" tanya junsu sedikit membentak, sementara itu jaejoong hanya diam seraya merangkul kyu yang mulai terisak

"hiks ... dia menyebalkan, dia membentakku, dia bilang aku munafik" ujar kyu dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya

"mwo? changmin oppa bilang begitu padamu?" sontak jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya, kyu mengangguk seraya terus menangis sesegukan

"uljima kyu ~" lembut jaejoong seraya mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu, junsu menyunggingkan bibirnya

"changmin oppa benar, kamu memang munafik kyu ~" ujar junsu datar namun sangat tajam

"junsu-ahh!" sontak jaejoong terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan junsu

"mwo? itu benar jae, seharusnya dia tau kalau changmin oppa hanya menggeretaknya! dan soal taemin, yeoja itu bukan siapa-siapanya changmin oppa!" ujar junsu seraya menggebrak meja yang bukan hanya mengangetkan jaekyu tapi juga karam yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh

"tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah kyu, kamu jangan menghakiminya begitu su" titah jaejoong pada teman imutnya itu, junsu terdiam merasa tak enak hati

"mian, aku tidak bermaksud begi-"

"hiks ... aku memang pabbo! aku memang munafik! aku mencintainya tapi aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya! sekarang dia membenciku! benar-benar membenciku! hiks ... aku benci diriku" tutur kyu emosi dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi

"kyu ~" lirih jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca, junsu langsung berdiri dan memeluk kyu, yeoja imut itu juga terisak

"hiks ... aku harus bagaimana?" tanya kyu dengan tangis semakin menjadi

"untuk saat ini biarkan semuanya seperti ini kyu, kamu dan changmin oppa butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya" ujar jaejoong seraya memeluk dua sahabatnya

"nde jae benar, uljima kyu ... semua akan baik-baik saja" lirih junsu

"nde, changmin oppa pasti akan mengerti, dia terlalu mencintaimu kyu" lirih jaejoong, tak ada jawaban dari kyu, yeoja manis itu hanya menangis sejadinya seraya semakin erat memeluk dua sahabatnya

"hiks ... hiks ..."

Cukup lama jaejoong dan junsu menenangkan kyu, sampai akhirnya tangis yeoja manis itu mereda, jaesu menatap miris wajah kyu yang biasanya terkesan angkuh, kini terlihat lemah dengan matanya sembab dan merah, baru kali ini yeoja manis itu terlihat begitu kasarnya menyedihkan

Sesosok yeoja berperawakan polos _a.k.a_ karam melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri jaesukyu, sedari tadi ia memang terus memperhatikan tiga yeoja cantik itu, karam berdehem seraya memasang senyum terbaiknya

"ehem ... eonnie eonnie, ini aku buatkan hot chocolate" ucapnya seraya menaruh nampan berisi tiga gelas coklat panas itu

"aigo ~ kamu baik sekali, gomawo karam-ahh" seru jaejoong seraya memberikan coklat panas itu untuk junsu dan kyu, kedua yeoja itu hanya tersenyum tipis

"ahhh ~ mashita, oh iya ~ kamu belum pulang?" seru jaejoong seraya menyesap hot chocolate made in karam itu

"eoh? hmm itu aku ... belum eon, aku pulang setelah jae eonnie, junsu eonnie dan kyu eonnie menghabiskan minuman kalian, aku akan mencucinya dulu" ujar yeoja berwajah polos itu sedikit kikuk

"mwoya? tidak perlu repot-repot, biar eonnie yang membereskannya nanti" kata jaejoong

"gwaenchana eon" ramah karam dengan senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah manisnya

Tapi entah mengapa junsu dan kyu merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman dan aura yang terpancar dari yeoja polos itu, berbeda dengan jaejoong yang menganggap karam adalah dongsaeng yang sangat manis

"oh iya, karam-ahh kamu kan sekolah diDongBang apa kamu mengenal taemin?" tanya jaejoong antusias

"taemin? lee taemin?" tanya karam memastikan, jaejoong mengangguk

"hmm kenal, tapi hanya sekedar say hello tidak lebih, dia cukup populer" ujar karam yang ditatap lekat tiga yeoja itu

"hmm apa dia sudah memiliki namjachingu?" tanya kyu penasaran, karam terlihat berpikir

"hmm mungkin sudah, menurut desas-desus yang ku dengar kekasihnya berkuliah di SM Univesity sama seperti eonnie-eonnie, aku juga pernah melihat taemin dijemput dengan seorang namja tampan yang sangat tinggi" tutur karam panjang lebar yang membuat kyu langsung emas

"oh begitu, g-gomawo" lirih kyu, junsu dan jaejoong saling menatap saat menyadari mata kyu mulai kembali berkaca-kaca

"eoh? ini sudah malam sekali, jae kyu kajja ~ kita pulang" seru junsu mengalihkan perhatian

"nde, ini sudah malam, kalian jadi menginap dirumahku?" tanya jaejoong yang langsung diangguki junsu dan kyu

"t-tapi apa tidak apa-apa, rumahku kan kec-"

"ya! lalu apa masalahnya? jangan-jangan kamu memang tidak mau nde kalau aku dan kyu menginap dirumahmu? aku berjanji tidak akan menghabiskan isi kulkasmu bigeyes" gurau junsu yang membuat jaejoong, kyu dan karam terkekeh

Kyu seakan melupakan kesedihannya sejenak saat melihat tingkah teman humorisnya itu namun setelah mendengar kata _'kulkas'_ entah mengapa dadanya kembali berdenyut, ya namja jangkung itu memang identik dengan kulkas beserta isinya

"nde nde, kamu habiskan juga tak masalah su, asal sebelum pulang kamu harus membayar tagihannya" kata jaejoong enteng yang langsung mendapat tatapan sebal dari yang bersangkutan

"otak dagang" celetuk junsu yang langsung membuat jaejoong terkekeh

"duckbutt gendut" balas jaejoong yang langsung membuat junsu membelalakan matanya

"ya! panta tep-"

"ya! hentikan duckbutt bigeyes! kapan kita pulangnya! aku sudah ngantuk tau!" bentak kyu seraya berkacak pinggang, sesedih apapun hatinya tetap saja jiwa evilnya tak pernah hilang

"arraseo ibu tiri" sahut duo kim kompak, karam yang menyaksikan _'kehangatan' _persahabatan tiga yeoja cantik ini hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya sinis

"eoh? karam-ahh kajja kamu juga pulang, biarkan gelas-gelas ini aku yang cuci besok" ujar jaejoong mengingat besok weekend

"aniyo, biar aku yang mencucinya, eonnie eonnie pulang saja, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku" ujar karam seraya mengeluarkan 'lagi' senyum malaikatnya

_'ck siapa juga yang khawatirkanmu' _batin junsu dan kyu kompak menatap datar yeoja cute itu

"jinjja?" tanya jaejoong, karam mengangguk

"arraseo, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu nde" seru jaejoong seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu yeoja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Karam membungkukan tubuhnya pada tiga yeoja cantik yang notabennya sunbaenya itu, sepeninggalan jaesukyu karam langsung menuju dapur untuk mencuci tiga gelas bekas ketiga yeoja cantik itu

"ck' manis sekali persahabatan mereka, tapi tadi dua yeoja itu sinis sekali menatapku" gerutu karam yang menyadari tatapan tak suka kyu dan junsu seraya menaruh gelas-gelas yang sudah bersih ke rak piring, setelah selesai ia langsung mengambil tas ransel berbentuk 'hello kitty' yang sama _persis_ dengan milik jaejooong, setelah itu karam langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai tanpa lupa mengunci pintu kaca kedai tersebut, yeoja cute itu mengeluarkan ponselnya

"jemput aku sekarang" perintahnya enteng dan langsung menutup ponselnya

_5 menit kemudian ..._

"cepat sekali" gumamnya saat sebuah _Lamborghini Murcielagi type LP640_ berwarna putih berhenti dihadapannya, pintu mobil super mewah itu terbuka menampakan sesosok namja paruh baya

"silahkan nona muda" seru ajjushi berseragam lengkap itu seraya membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan karam masuk bak seorang putri

"hmm gomawo"

.

.

.

_Di mobil junsu..._

_(Jaesukyu side ...)_

"bigeyes aku tidak suka dengan adik kelasmu yang merangkap menjadi pelayan dikedaimu itu" celetuk junsu sambil menjalankan mercy pink metalic-nya

"wae?" tanya jaejoong yang duduk disebelah junsu seraya mengerjapkan doe eyes nya menatap junsu yang tengah menyetir

"molla, tidak suka saja, auranya aneh, kamu merasakannya juga tidak kyu?" tanya junsu pada kyu yang duduk ahh ani ani tapi tiduran dijok belakang, lelah menagis eoh?

"hmm aku juga merasakannya, aura iblis dalam sampul malaikat" ucap kyu santai

"mwoya? jangan bicara seperti itu, karam anak yang manis, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri" bela jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry nya

"kamu kan memang tidak peka bigeyes ~" sahut kyu yang sudah setengah sadar karna sudah mengantuk

"nde, yunho oppa cemburu sama TOP oppa saja kamu harus disadarkan kami dulu" seru junsu seraya mengingat kejadian saat teman cantiknya itu didekati TOP mahasiswa senior setingkat yunho dan yoochun

"ya kenapa dibahas lagi"

_'Haruman nibangui chimdaega dwegoshipo oh baby ...'_

_'My lovely yunnie bear oppa calling'_

"hihi yunnie oppa ~" girang jaejoong seraya cekikikan sendiri

_PIP_

"yeoboseyo siapa disana? disini kim jaejoong" gurau jaejoong cengengesan

"..." raut wajah jaejoong langsung berubah serius seraya mengeryitkan dahiya

"mwoya? ada apa oppa? kenapa suara oppa seperti orang habis lari maraton begitu?" tanya jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"..."

"yaaa oppa bicara yang jelas, tarik nafas ~ buang ~ nde begitu, sekarang katakan ada apa? jangan membuatku takut"

"..." mata besar jaejoong membulat sempurna

"M-MWOYA? C-CHANGMIN OPPA KECELAKAAN"

_CIATTT_

_BRUK_

"MWO?" sontak junsu terlonjak kaget seraya mengerem mendadak mobilnya, kyu membelalakan matanya sempurna seraya mematung seketika jantungnya seakan berhenti

_DEG_

"oppa jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu!" bentak jaejoong pada yunho yang berada disebrang sana

"..."

"hiks ... arraseo, kami akan kesana" jaejoong menutup telponnya seraya terisak

"Jae! changmin oppa? kecelakaan? dimana sekarang? bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya junsu bertubi-tubi dalam satu tarikan nafas seraya menguncang-guncang tubuh bergetar jaejoong

"Seoul Hospital hiks ... oppa masih belum sadar" isak jaejoong yang spontan membuat junsu kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepataan diatas rata-rata

dijok belakang ada kyu yang masih membeku seketika, matanya tak berkedip, jantungnya seakan tak berdetak, dan darahnya seakan tak mengalir, terlalu shock!

"C-changmin-ahh"

BRUK

"KYUUU ~"

**To Be Continue ...**

**Kaburrrrr ~ ampunnn jangan gebukin sayaaa *masuk rumah changmin, kunci pintu, pakuin semua jendela pake papan, lapisin pager pake kawat, ngumpet dikamar changmin, masuk keselimutnya, grepe-grepe changmin dilempar sama emaknya changmin soalnya yang saya grepe bapaknya changmin, digebukin reader* XD *gubrak!* mian mian mian *pasang tampang semelas mungkin* ~(*o+)~ jangan kutuk saya jadi kodok buduk (?) nde reader cakep-cakep :3 *puppy eyes***

**Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut dengan respon reader mengenai chap ini hehe *innocent* tapi semua itu ku lakukan karna *tariknafas* dichap kemarin ada yang nanya kenapa gaada konfliknya? nah sekarang aku kabulin konfliknya ^o^ *celingak-celinguk* semua konfliknya memang masih abu-abu nde, sengaja aku TBC-in disaat seperti itu biar reader penasaran? apa sudah cukup penasaran atau ada yang sampai kejang-kejang? *plak* hehe ... tapi alasan lainnya juga karna chap ini parahhh panjangnya -..- *nyengir kuda* mian belum bisa bikin changkyu bersatu *pundung***

**Oh iya itu si karam aku jadiin Park Karam saja nde, soalnya emang nama marganya Park tapi aku lupa nama aslinya wkwk malesss nanya mbah google, mending liat poto-poto yunjae XP**

**Balasan 'beberapa' REVIEW diChapter 7:**

**Andreychoi : hayo ~ siapa pemilik tatapan polos itu? hehe ... tenang changmin ga bakal botak kok kan shampoan pake sunslik (?), nde hwaiting su-ie, Gomawo review dan doanya ^_^ aku sudah melewati uas babbo itu :p hehe**

**kyu501lover : wah ~ kamu review ditiap chap ^^ jeongmal khamshamnida, aku ketawa plus terharu baca review kamu :'D review panjang aku malah suka bacanya : 3 karam memang rada errr ... sama yunppa, changkyu jadiannya ekstrim? seceng dulu :p hehe**

**1Lawliet Jung : gwaenchana chingu ^^ karam? karam itu manusia ._. *innocent* karam member DNA yg ngepens sm yunppa, kamu mau changkyu hot moment dan moment yunjae yg gahar? akan aku kabulkan kalau otak yadong ku lg kumat nde XP gonawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Nina317Elf : wah ~ kamu review ditiap chap ^^ jeongmal khamshamnida, ff aku ky biskuit roma dong bisa dinikmati diwaktu santai *plak* gomawo reviewnya ^_^ ngakaknya jgn lama-lama nde, bahaya XD**

**Aoi Ko Mamoru : ditunggu lagi nde changkyu nya hihi :3 apakah karam? wkwk 'karam saja kau dilautan' XD kamu lucu ~ ini udah update hehe :p gomawo reviwenya ^_^**

**audrey musaena : terus ditunggu nde changkyu moment-nya hehe, gomawo review-nya ^_^**

** : wihihi yunjae emg so sweet *unyek-unyek muka jiji* wkwk nde minnie yadongnya kumat, kyu nya masih jaim nih ceritannya XD mian nde ... gonawo reviewnya ^_^ **

**Anne : hwaiting ~ suie ^o^ ini kyu udah cemburu dan nangis nde, tapi lebih parah malah ya hehe mian :) aku sudah kembali *terbang bareng kris exo* gomawo reviewnya ^_^ oh iya dichap 6 kamu bilang sampe mimpi nunggu ff ini, jinjja? huwaaaa ~ terharuuu :'D**

**Ashura yu : yunjae, yoosu dan changkyu daebbak nde *kibar-kibar kutang heechul* XP yap, karam selalu berperan sebagai pengganggu hehe ... gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Choi Min Gi : ini sudah lanjut hehe ... dichap depan kyu-nya lembut kok *itu bocoran* gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Selena kim : kyu kan bini yg kejem sm suami chingu :p kissing changkyu? ditunggu nde XD gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Bambaya : huwaaa clam down bambaya :3 hihi gonawo yoosunya dibilang kece *poppo* gomawo review dan doanya ^_^**

**kurryoudiamond : hyaaa ~ gwaenchana chingu hihi jd malu aku, eits aku bukan sunbae tapi aku kura-kura ninja *plak* huwaaa jangan hopeless chingu jaemma sm yunppa ngumpet-ngumpet di real life XP aminnn... gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**meirah.1111 : hihi co cuitttt nde :3 ditunggu nde changkyunya, ini sudah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**AKTForever : nde, aku sesuju karam memang 'seperti' mengikuti gaya jaemma, yap karam emg ngepens bgt sm yunppa, aku pernah liat foto karam ngeliatin yunppa mulu disatu event, jd Homin sm BBnya karam satu panggung gitu nah waktu Homin lg diwawancara si karam ngeliatin yunppa mulu wkwk *jadi cerita* gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Maknaelovers : konflik mulai bermunculan chingu ^^ dichap depan kyu lembut kok :3 gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**tiika : ecie cie terharu XD hwating suie eoonie ~ curiga sm karam? hehe *evil laugh* mian changkyu jadiannya ntaran nde, gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Shim shia : hiaaa suie nya bikin uchun nepsong chingu XD confetti apa chingu? *author babbo* changkyu blm jadian kok, gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**putriii : aku juga iri sm yunjae *peluk tembok*, hehe minnie namja yg kuat kok walau selalu di bully bininya wkwk, yey ~ yoosu, gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Augesteca : nde tinggal changkyu, tungguin nde hehe, gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**okoyunjae : kalo changkyu jadian yg dijambakin jadi yoochun chingu XP bercabda hehe ... gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Ila mila : kamu juga keren abizzz chingu :3 hehe aku sudah kembali *nyempil ditengah anak suju* hehe gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Chocolate30 : gomawo *jilat-jilat chocolate*, karna nama km makanan fav aku jd aku kabulin chap panjang ini, semoga ga mabok nde *kasih antimo* gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**rere : cangkyu moment-nya udah banyak kan? hehe mian dichap ini changkyunya blm jadian hehe :3 sebagai gantinya aku kasih kecupan changmin nde :* hiahaha gomawo review dan doanya ^_^**

**Anggik : SM University disini 'ceritanya' ngebebasin mahasiswanya dlm berpakaian hehe jd kyu pamer paha sm jae pamer bahu ga dimarahin, malah mereka amal buat mata para namja *plak* XD gomawo reviewnya ^_^ mian kalau ada yang kurang berkenan :)**

**Miku In Hana : changkyu pasti bersatu :3 tapi belum sekarang XD hiahaha ditungguin aja nde hehe, gomawo reviewnya ^_^**

**Nah segitu dulu nde balasannya ^_^ GOMAWO yang sudah REVIEW dan mian kalau ada yang REVIEWnya blm bisa aku bales soalnya keterbatasan tempat hehe ini udah panjang bgt soalnya *poppo semua reader* Chapter 8 (10.170 word) ini memecahkan rekor tulisan terpanjang author di Chapter 5 (8082 words) *tumpengan*, silent reader mana teriakannya? hehe ^_^**

**oh iya apa kalian sudah lihat MV jaemma yg baru hmm itu daebbak bangettt! jaemma pamer otot plus tatto lagi, siap-siap dihukum yunppa aja itu mah XD *ngebayangin yunjae 'pip' dikamar* ^o^**

**ehem … for next chapter :**

**"Bagaimana keadaan changmin? Apa hati kyu akan luluh? dan apa hubungan taemin dan changmin? siapa sebenarnya karam?"**

**FROZEN PRINCE -CHAPTER 9-**

**COMING SOON ... *PLAK* XD**


	9. Regret

_Seoul Hospital ..._

_00.00 pm ..._

"Eunghh ..." lenguh seorang yeoja yang langsung menyadarkan dua yeoja lainnya yang terjaga menungguinya.

"Kyu!" sontak salah satunya yang berwajah imut alias Junsu.

"Kyu, kamu sudah sadar?" giliran yeoja berbibir cherry _a.k.a_ Jaejoong yang bersuara.

"A-aku kenapa?" tanyanya lemah seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, perlahan Junsu dan Jaejoong membantu Kyu untuk duduk. Raut kedua yeoja cantik itu terlihat gusar.

"Kamu pingsan Kyu." ucap Junsu yang diangguki Jaejoong.

Setelah mendengar _'kabar itu'_ tubuh Kyu langsung ambruk dan ia langsung mendapat penanganan Dokter. Kata Dokter yang memeriksanya, keadaan Kyu baik-baik saja hanya terlalu shock dan kelelahan. Walau begitu tetap saja Kyu harus menjadi penghuni salah satu kamar rawat biasa (VVIP) di Seoul Hospital. Nde, hanya kamar rawat biasa berbeda dengan _'seseorang'_ yang kini tengah ditangani beberapa Dokter diruang ICU.

Kyu yang seakan belum tersadar sepenuhnya hanya mengeryitkan dahinya, pingsan? Kyu memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan seketika matanya langsung membulat sempurna.

"C-changmin-ahh!"

_DEG_

"Changmin! dimana Changmin? bagaimana keadaannya? hiks ... dimana Changmin?" histeris Kyu yang sontak berdiri dan mencoba melepas selang infus yang seakan menahannya.

"Kyu ~ hentikan!" sergah Junsu seraya menghalangi tangan kyu yang mulai menarik jarum infusnya.

"Aniyo, aku mau melihatnya, dimana dia?" jerit Kyu masih histeris seraya terus menarik jarum infus yang sialnya sangat susah karna dihalangi Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Kyu jebal hentikan, ini hanya akan menyakitimu." seru Jaejoong dengan doe eyes yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyu seolah tak menghiraukan ucapan kedua sahabatnya dan terus berusaha melepas jarum infus yang menusuk kulitnya.

"Arghhh ... kenapa sulit sekali hiks ..." isak Kyu frustasi seraya memukul-mukul tangannya sendiri.

"Hiks ... Kyu jebal hentikan." isak Jaejoong yang tak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Junsu langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang bisa dikatakan tidak lebih kuat darinya.

"Tenang Kyu, Changmin Oppa masih dalam penanganan dokter di ruang ICU." lirih Junsu menahan tangisnya.

_BRUK_

Kyu jatuh terduduk diatas dinginnya lantai, lututnya terlalu lemas untuk menahan tubuhya sendiri, darahnya seakan kembali membeku, pikirannya kosong untuk sejenak namun kembali dipenuhi ketakutan dan kecemasan yang seakan tak berujung.

"Kyu," lirih Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir, perlahan Jaesu membantu Kyu berdiri seraya memapahnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Mata sayu Kyu perlahan menatap kedua sahabat baiknya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kyu lemas seraya menahan tangisnya, matanya meredup seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. Jaejoong terus terisak seakan sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata. Junsu menarik nafasnya berat, seperti memang dia yang harus menceritakan semua yang tadi diceritakan kekasihnya.

"S-saat dia ingin menemui m-maksudku saat ingin pulang, Changmin Oppa mengendarai motornya dalam keadaan mabuk, d-dan dan dia menabrak pembatas jalan." Kyu langsung tersentak, 'lagi-lagi' dadanya terasa sakit seakan tercabik, air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan kini sudah mengalir deras, tangisnya langsung pecah kala mengingat kejadian tak mengenakan dirinya dan Changmin sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Terbesit rasa bersalah dan menyesal.

Junsu merasakan gemuruh di dadanya, yeoja imut itu terpaksa harus berbohong mengingat keadaan Kyu yang masih belum bisa dikatakan pulih. Changmin bukan kecelakaan saat menuju rumahnya tapi saat menuju rumah Jaejoong untuk menemui Kyu.

_~ Flashback ~_

Setelah semua mata kuliahnya berakhir, Changmin langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya gusar menghampiri MV Agusta F4 1100 CC miliknya yang terjajar rapih diparkiran khusus motor kampusnya, namja tampan itu duduk diatas motor sportnya seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

**To : Yunho hyung muka kecil alien**

**Yoochun hyung jidat stadion**

**Hyung, kalian dimana? susul aku di Mirotic Night Club sekarang! aku sedang kacau ...**

**Send**

Namja jangkung itu langsung memasukan ponselnya ke saku celanannya lantas memakai helmnya, ia menghela nafas berat dan langsung bergegas melajukan motor sportnya.

_Mirotic Night Club..._

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi _a.k.a_ Shim Changmin tengah duduk dikursi Bar seraya terus meneguk 'minuman'nya yang entah sudah gelas keberapa. Wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis Changmin tak khayal mengundang wanita-wanita seksi yang berkeliaran menghampirinya dan menggodanya, namun tak satu pun wanita berpakaian minim itu yang menarik perhatian Changmin karna memang pikirannya tengah kalut memikirkan seorang wanita yang baru saja menghancurkan hatinya.

Changmin terlihat sangat kacau, rambutnya berantakan karna ulah tangannya sendiri, wajah tampannya sudah memerah sempurna akibat efek soju yang sudah mulai bereaksi.

_'Kejadian itu'_ benar-benar menguras pikirannya, ia terus meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri, dan disinilah ia akhirnya meluapkan semua emosinya, berharap sejenak bisa melupakan seseorang yang sudah menyayat-nyayat hatinya dengan sebuah pisau tajam yang kasat mata.

"Kau Shim Changmin, kau menyedihkan," rancau namja bermarga Shim itu seraya meneguk sojunya yang kali ini langsung dari botolnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun hihihi kau menghancurkan hatiku, tapi sialnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu," guraunya lagi sesekali tertawa hambar, kesadaran namja tampan itu seperti sudah semakin menipis.

"Cho uhuk ... uhuk ... Cho Kyuhyun neomu yeopo, s-saranghaeyo haha-" serunya semakin ngelantur.

_BRUK_

Kepala namja tampan itu jatuh membentur meja Bar akibat kesadarannya yang benar-benar sudah hilang. Seorang Bartender yang melihat ambruknya kepala Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Taeyang hyung, namja tinggi itu mabuk juga akhirnya." ujar seorang Bartender lain yang sedari tadi sudah menatap kagum acara minum Changmin yang melebihi normal.

"Hmm 6 botol dan baru ambruk, hebat ~" sahut namja bernama Taeyang itu seraya meracik minuman untuk Clubber lain.

"Terus harus kita apakan namja jangkung ini Hyung?" tanya Bartender yang lebih muda bernama Nickhun.

"Namanya Shim Changmin, Hun. hmm ... biarkan saja, tidak lama lagi juga sadar, tubuhnya termaksud kuat." santai Taeyang yang memang sudah mengenal dan paham benar dengan Clubbernya yang satu itu.

_2 Jam Kemudian ..._

"Eunghh ~" lenguh seorang namja seraya membuka matanya berat.

"Arghhh sial ~" gumamnya seraya memegangi kepalanya yang serasa ingin pecah-terlalu pusing. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menatap sekelilingnya.

'Aish ... ternyata aku mabuk dan aku masih disini' batinnya seraya mengusap wajahnya, ia mengambil ponselnya, mata onyxnya menatap lekat 2 pesan masuk diponselnya.

**From : Yunho hyung muka kecil alien**

**Mian min tidak bisa. aku, Manager Hyung dan Pelatih Lee sedang mengurusi dokumen pertandingan untuk Festival akhir bulan, kau mengajak si Jidat saja nde, ingat! jangan minum terlalu banyak.**

Changmin mendengus seraya menyunggingkan bibirnya, baiklah ~ Yunho memang seorang Leader yang bertanggung jawab dan dia mengerti akan itu. Changmin tersenyun tipis seraya mengumamkan terima kasih karna Yunho sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak banyak minum tapi sayangnya sudah terlambat. Mata sayunya kembali menatap ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk lainnya.

**From : Yoochun hyung jidat stadion**

**Haha kau kacau kenapa eoh? karna Kyuhyun kah? baiklah aku akan kesana nanti, setelah meeting sialan ini selesai dan setelah aku menemui Su-ie ku dirumah Jaejoong, ada Kyu juga disana, mereka akan pajama party sepertinya haha. Ya! ingat min jangan sampai kau mabuk! aku sedang malas untuk menyeretmu.**

Haha ... pasti sahabatnya yang satu itu dipaksa 'lagi' untuk menggantikan salah satu meeting Appanya. Mr . Park memang sedang gencar-gencarnya merubah dan mendidik kelakuan anaknya yang 'sedikit' bandel itu untuk menggantikannya memimpin perusahaan keluarganya.

Changmin terkekeh kecil, namun lengkungan dibibirnya luntur seketika saat matanya menyorot tajam _'nama'_ yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Hatinya kembali terasa sesak dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut, aish ... yeoja itu benar-benar menghantui pikirannya.

Namun tak bisa terelakan kalau hatinya masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Kejadian emosional itu sama sekali tak mengikis perasaannya pada yeoja angkuh itu. Changmin terus meruntuki kebodohannya, tak seharusnya ia mendesak Kyu mengatakan itu, pikirannya juga seakan terus memutar kejadian itu, ada sepercik rasa bersalah karna sudah membuat yeoja itu menangis, ini menyulitkan. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam egonya dan meminta maaf pada kyu sekali lagi. Hah ~ baiklah setelah ini Changmin memutuskan untuk menemui Kyu dirumah Jaejoong.

_'Semoga kamu mau tulus memaafkan ku dan mau menjadi temanku.'_ batin Changmin tersenyum sendu, menjadi orang special untuk yeoja itu seperti hal yang tak mungkin mengingat betapa yeoja itu membencinya.

Mata onyx Changmin meredup seraya tersenyum miris, hanya berteman pun tak apa asal bisa melihat senyum manisnya, walau kenyataannya Changmin masih berharap ada secerca kesempatan untuknya memiliki yeoja itu.

"Yow ~ Changmin-ahh, kau sudah bangun rupanya," seru seseorang yang tak asing untuk namja jangkung itu, Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis pada Bartender itu seraya ber-High Five ala namja .

"Gwaenchana?" tanya namja itu.

"Nde, hanya sedikit pusing hyung, seperti dipukuli palu seberat 2 ton." gurau Changmin terkekeh seraya memijat pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut.

"Kau ini, ya minumlah ini, untuk menetralisir alkohol ditubuhmu." seru Taeyang seraya memberikan segelas air mineral.

"Gomawo hyung, kau perhatian sekali." gurau Changmin langsung meneguk air itu, mata Changmin terlihat masih tersayup-sayup, walaupun sudah bisa melawak namun kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Hyung aku minum berapa gelas?" tanya Changmin dengan suara parau sembari menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Gelas? kau bercanda, kau menghabiskan 6 'botol' min." ucap Taeyang menekan kata 'botol'.

"Eoh? jinjja? pantas kepalaku serasa ingin pecah, tapi itu berarti aku mengalahkan rekor Jidat Hyung haha ..." bangga Changmin dengan tawa fals yang membuat Taeyang menatap malas namja tampan itu.

"Ya kau ini, berhenti bercanda!" protes Taeyang pada Changmin mulai menggila, namja jangkung itu hanya terkekeh.

"Lalu aku pingsan berapa tahun Hyung?" tanya Changmin kembali bergurau.

"Omo ~ bocah ini, sepertinya air mineral sama sekali tak membantu nde," gerutu Taeyang frustasi.

"Haha tenang saja, aku sudah sadar Hyung, jawab saja pertanyaanku." desak Changmin terkekeh.

"Aish ~ kau pingsan 2 jam." jawab Taeyang malas dan Changmin hanya ber'oh'ria seraya kembali membanggakan dirinya.

"Ya Changmin-ahh sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah dengan seorang yeoja nde?" tanya taeyang tiba-tiba yang lantas membuat mata onyx Changmin membelalak sempurna.

"K-kau tau dari mana Hyung?" sentak Changmin terheran.

"Jinjja aku benar? aish keren sekali aku ini haha ... Ya Changmin-ahh, namanya Cho Kyuhyun nde?"

_DEG_

Jantung Changmin berdetak sakit, hatinya seakan terkoyak dan lagi-lagi terasa perih saat mendengar nama itu. Bagaimana namja ini bisa tau? bahkan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya saja belum ia beri tahu kalau ia dan yeoja yang disebut namanya itu sedang dalam masalah (bertengkar hebat). Changmin menggerakan manik matanya gusar menatap Taeyang.

"K-kau tau namanya dari mana Hyung?" tanya Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, kini bukan hanya kepalanya yang berdenyut melainkan hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Saat mabuk, kau terus menggumamkan namanya, ya Changmin-ahh dari namanya pasti kekasihmu itu cantik nde," goda Taeyang, Changmin tersenyum miris.

"Nde, dia sangat cantik, tapi dia bukan kekasihku Hyung." lirih changmin dengan mata meredup.

_'Aish ... sepertinya aku salah bicara.'_ batin Taeyang seraya menggaruk tekuknya.

"Mian ... eoh? Changmin-ahh kemana si Park dan si Jung?" tanya namja itu mengalihkan pembicarann, Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari Taeyang yang seperti tak enak padanya.

"Gwaenchana Hyung, Yunho Hyung sedang sibuk dan Yoochun hyung bilang akan kesini tapi entahlah ..."

"Humm begitu."

"Hyung aku pergi dulu nde, kalau Yoochun Hyung kesini bilang saja aku ingin menemuinya," kata Changmin seraya merapihkan bajunya yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapih.

"Menemuinya?" Taeyang menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ya tapi tubuhmu masih dalam pengaruh alkohol min." lanjut Taeyang mengingat kadar alkohol soju yang diminum Changmin lumayan tinggi dan mustahil hilang dalam waktu 2 jam (saat Changmin pingsan).

"Ani hyung, aku sudah tak apa, sudah dulu nde," elak Changmin langsung berdiri.

"Arghh ..." rintih namja jangkung itu saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Ya Changmin-ahh!" sontak Taeyang, Changmin hanya tersenyum dipaksakan seraya menjulurkan tangannya menyiratkan kalau ia tak apa. Taeyang menatap khawatir kepergian Changmin yang jalan terhuyung seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Namja tinggi itu terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya gontai dan sesekali tersandung, ia juga sesekali meringis menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya, namun hasrat ingin bertemu _'dengannya' _lebih kuat dan seakan menenggelamkan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

Changmin menghampiri Motor Sport hitamnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya mengerutkan dahinya berusaha menahan denyutan kepalanya sebelum memakai helmnya, ia menstarter Motor Sportnya bergegas meninggalkan Club malam itu.

Changmin melajukan Motor Sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah keheningan jalan raya kota Seoul dimalam hari, sesekali ia meringis saat angin malam menusuk hingga ke tulangnya menembus jaket kulit yang dikenakannya.

Changmin tersenyum pahit ketika memorinya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian dikampus tadi atau lebih tepatnya pertengkarannya dengan yeoja itu, wajah cantiknya merah padam menahan amarah dan kristal bening yang keluar dari mata sayunya terasa begitu menyesakan rongga dada namja tampan ini.

Changmin mencoba memutar memorinya semakin kebelakang, kali ini bibir apple nya tersenyum tipis kala mengingat moment 'indah' saat bersama yeoja yang mengisi relung hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Masih tercetak jelas diingatan Changmin pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Kyu dikelas, dimana-saat itu mereka langsung beradu argumen seraya bertatapan tajam, lalu saat tangannya ditepis yeoja manis itu dikantin yang justru semakin membulatkan tekad Changmin untuk mendapatkannya, tatkala jemarinnya menyentuh surai halus Kyu dan satu tamparan langsung mendarat dipipinya, saat lengannya merangkul mesra pundak yeoja cantik itu saat Camping, ketika keduanya mendorong troli bersama layaknya sepasang suami istri, dan moment terindah untuk Changmin adalah saat melihat senyum manis Kyu yang selalu mampu menghangatkan jiwanya.

Changmin tersenyum tulus seraya menghela nafas, mata dan pikirannya kembali fokus ke ruas jalan dihadapannya namun disaat yang bersamaan ada sebuah mobil melaju cepat dari arah berlawanan yang sontak mengejutkan Changmin dan didetik itu juga Changmin kehilangan kendali, ia reflek membanting stir kearah kanan sehingga motornya oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

_CIATTT_

_BRUKKK_

Tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh, tubuhnya bergesekan dengan trotoar yang menciptakan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Arghhh ..." erangnya ketika kepalanya dan tangan kanannya terasa sangat sakit, dibalik helmnya mengalir darah dari pelipisnya akibat benturan yang cukup keras, ia kembali namun sedetik kemudian matanya tertutup dan kesadarannya hilang seketika.

_~ Flashback end ~_

Kyu masih tertegun setelah mendengar penuturan junsu, hatinya bergemuruh hebat dan air matanya terus mengalir walau tak disertai isakan, tampak kosong. Matanya memancarkan kepedihan mendalam dan tangannya terus mencengkram dadanya yang enggan berhenti berdenyut.

_CEKLEK_

Ketiga yeoja itu menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka menampakan sesosok namja tampan berwajah tegas salah satu kekasih yeoja itu. Perlahan Yunho mendekati ketiga yeoja cantik itu seraya tersenyum teduh.

"Dokter sudah selesai menanganinya,"

_DEG_

Darah ketiga yeoja itu sontak langsung mendesir terutama yang bermarga Cho, ia menatap lekat Yunho seraya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan kekasih sahabatnya itu, ingin ia bertanya namun lidahnya terasa keluh-tak sanggup dan seakan belum siap mendengar kelanjutannya.

"B-bagaimana keadaannya oppa?" suara Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan dan seakan mewakili pertanyaan Kyu-juga Junsu.

"Tuhan masih sayang padanya," ucap Yunho yang sentak membuat ketiga yeoja itu bernafas lega walau masih terasa mengganjal.

"lalu? bagaimana kondisi Changmin oppa sekarang?" tanya junsu seraya menggenggam tangan kanan Kyu sementara tangan kirinya digenggam Jaejoong.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tapi kondisinya tidak terlalu baik, kepalanya sempat mengalami pendarahan akibat benturan yang cukup keras namun Dokter bisa menanganinya, tapi ..." Yunho menggantungkan ucapannya yang spontan membuat ketiga yeoja cantik itu mengeryitkan dahinya seraya menatap penuh harap.

" ... tapi tangan kanannya patah."

_DEG_

Ketiga yeoja cantik itu langsung membelalakan matanya sempurna, dan salah satunya langsung mengalirkan air mata dengan isakan yang memecahkan suasana sunyi khas rumah sakit.

"Hiks ... hiks ... appoyo" isak Kyu seraya memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Kyu ~" Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu, sungguh ini benar-benar titik dimana yeoja yang terkesan angkuh itu terlihat begitu lemah. Yunho menatap sedih ketiga yeoja cantik itu, sejenak ia mengecup kepala Jaejoong lalu beralih menyentuh pundak bergetar Kyu.

"Kyu, temuilah dia." kata yunho yang langsung diangguki Kyu.

**... (~*o*)~ FROZEN PRINCE ~(^o^~) ...**

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

Kyu menggenggam handel pintu ruang ICU dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, perlahan yeoja manis itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terasa berat memasuki ruangan serba putih tersebut.

_CEKLEK _

Yeoja manis itu tertegun, hatinya bergemuru, dadanya terasa nyeri, lututnya terasa lemas saat mendapati namja yang baru bertengkar dengannya beberapa jam lalu kini berbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Kyu berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang changmin, menyakitkan! hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya, tak ada yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan kepedihan hatinya. Mata onyx yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu tertutup, wajahnya pucat namun terlihat damai, Kyu mengusap lembut pipi tirus Changmin.

"Mianhae ..." lirihnya dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang, Kyu mengelus tangan Changmin yang terasa dingin mencoba memberikan kekuatan dan mengalirkan kehangatan cinta lewat genggaman itu.

"Changmin-ahh ireona," lirih yeoja berparas manis itu seraya mengelus kepala berbalut perban namja tampan yang tak kunjung terbangun dari 'tidurnya'.

"Changmin-ahh ini aku, Kyuhyun." tak ada sahutan, namja yang sedari tadi diajak bicara yeoja cantik itu tak kunjung menyahuti semua ucapannya. Sungguh ... Kyu sangat merindukan suara tenor yang selalu menciptakan suasana menjadi ramai dan ceria itu, air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Changmin-ahh ireona, aku rindu bertengkar denganmu hiks ... mianhae ..." serunya dengan suara yang terdengar lemah dan bergetar, hatinya berkecambuk perih.

_Pip ... pip ... pip ..._

Diruangan serba putih itu, Kyu hanya dapat mendengar bunyi-bunyian dari alat medis yang terdengar sangat monoton, Kyu memandang miris tubuh lemah tak berdaya milik changmin yang kini ditopang beberapa alat medis, seperti selang infus yang mengalirkan sari-sari makanan ke dalam tubuhnya, masker oksigen yang membantunya bernafas, Elektro Kardio Grafi untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang harus selalu dipantau, juga sebuah perban yang membalut kepalanya dan gips yang membalut tangan kanannya. Tubuh kekar yang dulu mampu berdiri tegap itu kini terlihat begitu tak berdaya.

"Changmin-ahh aku merindukanmu hiks ..."

Tangisnya pecah seketika, terbesit rasa bersalah saat memorinya kembali berputar mengingat kejadian menyesakan yang benar-benar memuncakan emosinya dan namja tampan ini. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi, menyesal pun seakan sudah terlambat dan takkan memutar sang waktu.

Kyu memejamkan matanya yang masih mengalirkan kepedihannya, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Aku takkan lari lagi dari perasaan ku sendiri, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu sampai kau menjadi shim changmin yang ku kenal dulu, jadi ... bangunlah agar jiwa dan ragamu bisa melihat dan mendengarku mengatakan nado saranghae, Changmin-ahh."

.

.

.

_Pagi hari ..._

_07.00 am ..._

Bias-bias cahaya mentari menelusup masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan melalui sela-sela tirai jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna, cahayanya menimpa salah satu wajah cantik penghuni ruangan itu, yeoja berambut coklat itu perlahan membuka mata besarnya sayu.

"Eunghh ~" lengguhnya seraya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya yang terasa masih mengantuk namun tak bisa tertutup kembali karna cahaya matahari yang semakin cemerlang bersinar.

Perlahan Jaejoong nama yeoja cantik itu mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan, disisi kanan ada sebuah sofa putih yang diisi dua orang yang masih terlelap yakni Junsu dan Yoochun. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis menatap kemesraan Yoosu yang terlihat lucu. Junsu tidur berbantalkan paha Yoochun dan kepala namja cassanova itu miring ke kiri mengantung tak mengenai bantalan pinggir sofa, Jaejoong bisa memastikan kalau setelah bangun nanti kekasih teman imutnya itu akan langsung meringis sakit pada bagian lehernya.

Mata besar Jejoong beralih menatap lurus kedepan, kali ini ia tersenyum sendu melihat dua orang dihadapannya yang juga masih terlelap, namun salah satunya bukan terlelap dalam arti kata sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun semalaman dengan setia duduk disebelah ranjang Changmin seraya terus menggenggam dan mengelus tangan namja yang belum juga sadarkan diri itu, sesekali juga kyu membisiki telinga changmin seakan memberikan kekuatan untuk jiwa namja tampan itu yang seakan belum bisa menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Seharusnya Kyu berada dikamar inapnya sendiri, namun ia terus merajuk agar diperbolehkan untuk menemani Changmin yang sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU ke kamar rawat biasa (VVIP). Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan, Jaejoong sendiri semalaman terus terisak menyaksiannya, terbesit sekilas bayangan kalau ia dan Yunho yang mengalami musibah itu, pasti sangat menyakitkan dan belum tentu ia bisa setegar Kyu.

Mata besarnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua insan itu, kalau ia menatap Changkyu lebih lama lagi sudah dipasti air matanya akan kembali mengalir, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali menangis. Jaejoong menoleh kesampingnya saat merasakan pergerakan dari seseorang disebelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus wajah tampan namjachingunya. Yeoja pemilik doe eyes itu tak bisa banyak bergerak karna tubuh rampingnya dikunci Yunho, kepala namja tampan itu tertumpu pada bahu kurus Jaejoong dan tangan kekarnya melingkar sempurna pada perut rata Jaejoong, yeoja berbibir cherry itu terkekeh kecil saat melihat bibir hati Yunho yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oppa gaya tidur mu jelek sekali." guraunya seraya menusuk-nusuk bibir tebal milik Yunho-ralat-milik Jaejoong. Sejenak yeoja bermata bak mutiara itu membiarkan posisinya dan kekasihnya seperti ini, namun lama kelamaan terasa pegal juga.

"Oppa ... Yunnie oppa," bisiknya tak mau membangunkan yang lain sambil menggerakan tubuhnya agar yunho merasa terusik lalu terbangun.

"Eunghh ... boo ~" gumam Yunho menggerakan kepalanya semakin kedalam leher jenjang jaejoong seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, tidur saja masih posesif sekali nde. Jaejoong bergidik saat deru nafas yunho menggelitik lehernya. Yeoja berbibir cherry itu menghela nafas.

"Aish ... oppa, ireona," seru Jaejoong pelan seraya mencoba melepas tangan kekar yang melingkar diperut ratanya namun gagal total.

"Shireo ..." gumam Yunho tanpa membuka mata musangnya dan malah semakin merekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Boojae-nya.

"Aish oppa ... menyebalkan." decak Jaejoong yang tak sama sekali membuat kekasihnya terusik, bibir cherry yeoja cantik itu langsung mengerucut menadakan ia sedang kesal.

Jaejoong kembali menghembuskan nafas seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, doe eyesnya terpejam sesaat namun kembali terbuka ketika mendengar suara knop pintu yang terbuka.

_CEKLEK_

Sesosok namja tampan nampak tersenyum padanya seraya menaruh beberapa kantung plastik digenggamannya ke meja kecil disebelah ranjang Changmin.

"Annyeong ~ sudah bangun Jaejoong-ahh?" sapa namja tampan itu ramah.

"Annyeong oppa, aku sudah bangun." seru Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang mengerjap dan bibir cherry yang melengkung, namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Eoh itu apa oppa?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menatap bungkusan-bungkusan yang tadi dibawa namja tampan itu.

"Makanan, kurasa ini cukup untuk semuanya, kalau kurang akan ku beli lagi nanti, kamu makanlah dulu, jae." ujar namja tampan itu seraya mengelus dan mengecup puncak kepala adiknya-Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

"Gomawo Kris oppa, aku akan makan kalau tubuhku sudah bisa bergerak." kata Jaejoong sambil melirik namja tampan disebelahnya yang membuat Kris terkekeh.

Setelah mendengar kabar tak mengenakan perihal adikknya-Kris langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui pasti keadaan Kyuhyun, dan syukurlah semuanya tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Ia pun sudah mengabari perihal kondisi adik semata wayangnya ini pada kedua orangtuanya yang kini masih berada di Thailand, namun Kyu mengatakan tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya dan dia juga bilang pada umma dan appanya tak perlu terbang ke Korea hanya untuk menjenguknya, mengingat kedua orangtuanya pasti sangat sibuk. Ia hanya tak ingin merepotkan dan menambah pikiran Umma dan Appanya.

Kris sempat shock saat melihat kondisi Changmin yang notabennya ia kenal. Yap ... Oppa dari Kyuhyun ini ternyata cukup mengenal Changmin, Yunho dan Yoochun. Kris adalah kapten team basket _Exo University_ yang merupakan lawan team basket _SM University_ dipertandingan musim semi tahun lalu, bukan hanya itu, kedua team basket yang masuk jajaran terkuat se Korea Selatan itu juga merupakan musuh bebuyutan sejak dulu, namun bukan berarti mereka juga menjadi musuh diluar pertandingan, justru hubungan namja-namja yang mampu memikat wanita manapun ini cukup baik dan sesekali kubu mereka (team basket) hang-out barsama.

Tak disangka-sangka ternyata adik manisnya-Kyuhyun-punya hubungan 'special' dengan salah satu musuhnya dilapangan namun teman diluar lapangan ini. Ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan namja yang diidolakan Junsu ini sudah memberikan lampu hijau untuk Changmin menjadi seorang yang istimewa untuk adiknya, tentu setelah namja jangkung itu siuman.

**... (~*o*)~ FROZEN PRINCE ~(^o^~) ...**

_10.00 am ..._

"Kyuhyun-ahh, kamu yakin tak apa kami tinggal sendiri?" tanya Yunho pada Kyu yang masih 'setia' duduk disebelah ranjang Changmin.

"Humm ... gwaenchana oppa." jawab Kyu seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Jinjja?" giliran Jaejoong yang bersuara, Kyu mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Arraseo, kami akan segera kembali nde." kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus surai halus sahabatnya itu.

"Nde, hati-hati." ujar Kyu singkat yang dibalas senyuman manis dua sejoli itu, raut wajah Yunjae juga seakan menginsyaratkan kelegaan saat senyum tulus Kyu terus menghiasi wajah manisnya, Kyu juga sebenarnya sudah sembuh namun ia seakan tak mau melepas baju pasien pink yang masih melekat sempurna ditubuh proporsionalnya.

Kyu seakan tak mau larut dalam keterpurukan yang lebih lama lagi mengingat ada seseorang yang kini masih terbaring lemah dan masih sangat membutuhkan semangat dan kekuatan **cinta** darinya.

Kyu tersenyum seraya menatap punggung Yunjae yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Yunho dan Jaejoong harus pulang sebentar untuk membersihkan diri dan Jaejoong yang harus menampakan wujudnya dihadapan sang Umma karna semalam tak pulang, Umma Kim sangat mengkhawatirkan anak semata wayangnya itu, walaupun sudah menelpon tetap saja ummanya menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pulang sebentar.

Sebelumnya, Yoosu dan Kris juga sudah lebih dulu pergi, sama dengan Yunjae mereka juga harus membersihkan diri seraya membawakan keperluan untuk Kyu yang harus diambil Kris, dan yoosu yang juga harus mengambil keperluan Changmin. Orangtua Changmin tengah berada di New York namun saat mendengar kabar perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa anaknya mereka langsung terbang menuju Korea.

Pandangan kyu beralih menatap satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya dikamar itu, Changmin. Yeoja manis itu tersenyum teduh seraya mengelus rambut hitam namja tampan itu, kondisinya sudah tak separah semalam, bahkan beberapa alat medis seperti masker oksigen sudah dilepas oleh dokter karna nafas namja tampan itu sudah lebih teratur.

"Annyeong Changmin-ahh," seru Kyu menyapa Changmin yang belum juga siuman.

"Tiang tampan cepatlah bangun," katanya seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi namja berwajah kekanakan itu.

"Changmin-ahh kamu percaya tidak kalau aku merindukanmu?" jemari Kyu masih berada dipipi Changmin namun kali ini dia mengelusnya.

"Mungkin kamu tak kan percaya nde? ..."

"...Ya! tapi kamu harus percaya kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu" ujar Kyu seakan bermonolog, bibirnya tersenyum sendu-menghiasi wajah manisnya, perlahan tangan Kyu menyusuri wajah pucat namja tampan itu.

"Changmin-ahh aku merindukan mata mu yang selalu menatapku tulus," kata Kyu seraya mengusap lembut kelopak mata Changmin yang masih tertutup, perlahan tanganya turun mengikuti garis hidung namja itu.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau hidungmu sangat mancung Changmin-ahh," ujarnya tersenyum kecil, tangan Kyu semakin turun dan sampai dibibir namja tampan itu, Kyu tersenyum tulus seraya mengusap lembut bibir apple Changmin.

"Bibirmu indah tapi kenapa sangat pucat? apa kamu kedinginan?" Kyu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali tersenyum.

"aku akan menghangatkannya."

_CHUP ~_

Kyu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin yang tertutup rapat, mata Kyu meredup seraya merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir, bibir Kyu yang masih bersentuhan dengan bibir namja itu mulai bergetar, ia sudah tak bisa membendung kesedihannya. Sungguh Kyu sangat merindukan namja ceria ini. Perlahan Kyu menjauhkan bibirnya seraya menyeka pipi Changmin yang basah akibat air matanya.

"Hiks ... jebal ireona changmin-ahh, aku gila kau seperti ini hiks ..." isak Kyu seraya memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Changmin.

"Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo hiks ..." serunya semakin terisak seraya merasakan detakan jantung Changmin yang terdengar seperti melodi yang menyesakkan.

"Changmin-ahh hiks ..." lirih Kyu dengan isakan yang mulai melemah.

"Saranghae." lanjutnya seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang ia tumpukan pada ranjang Changmin.

"Eunghhh ~" tubuh Kyu seolah tersengat listrik ketika mendengar suara lenguhan dan merasakan sebuah pergerakan disampingnya, dengan hati yang menggemuru perlahan Kyu mendongkakan kepalanya dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna kala mendapati mata onyx itu tengah mengerjap lemah dan perlahan terbuka.

_DEG_

"C-changmin-ahh!"

Kyu tertegun seraya merasakan lemas disekujur tubuhnya, kelegaan membanjiri rongga dadanya saat mendapati namja itu sudah tersadar dari komanya. Kyu langsung memeluk Changmin yang masih terbaring lemah dan tangisnya langsung pecah detik itu juga.

"Hiks ... terimakasih Tuhan, Kau mendengar doa ku hiks .." gumamnya disela tangisnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Changmin-ahh ... jeongmal bogoshipoyeo ~"

Changmin masih terdiam seakan belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, ia mengeryitkan dahinya saat kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut, dengan susah payah ia menggerakan sedikit kepalanya agar matanya bisa melihat seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya.

_DEG_

"K-kyu ~" lirih Changmin sangat pelan, Kyu langsung tersentak dan dadanya berdetak hebat, perlahan kyu melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata sayu Changmin yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Wae? k-kenapa kamu menangis, apa ada yang sakit?" sontak Kyu menahan mati-matian air matanya agar tak jatuh kembali. Changmin menggeleng lemah.

"W-wae? aku panggilkan Dokter nde, seben-"

_GREP_

"A-andwae, tetaplah disini, j-jangan pergi lagi k-kyu." sergah Changmin terbata-bata seraya susah payah menahan tangan kanan Kyu dengan tangan kirinya.

"N-nde, aku akan tetap disini." kata kyu dengan bibir bergetar, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kristal bening dipelupuk matanya.

"Hiks ... hiks ... aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa kamu lama sekali tidurnya," Changmin tersenyum miris seraya mengelus pelan kepala kyu, ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat tubuh yeoja yang masih sangat ia cintai itu, namun apa daya bergerak sedikit saja seluruh tubuhnya langsung terasa nyeri.

"Uljima ~" kata Changmin pelan

"Hiks ... hiks ..." perlahan Changmin membawa tangan kyu kedadanya.

"Disini rasanya sakit, saat melihatmu menangis, uljima ..." rintih Changmin dengan air wajah yang begitu teduh yang sontak membuat Kyu menghentikan isakannya dan menyeka cepat air matanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"K-kyu ~ aku ingin melihat senyummu," pinta Changmin memecahkan keheningan. Kyu sedikit terkejut, ia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat, debaran ini berbeda dengan debaran beberapa detik lalu, i-ini debaran 'kebahagiaan'.

"Tersenyumlah ~" rajuk Changmin dengan senyum manisnya yang seolah memanaskan pipi Kyu, perlahan Kyu melengkungkan bibirnya sangat kikuk.

"Y-ya kenapa jelek sekali," goda Changmin terkekeh lemah, mata kyu membulat sempurna.

"M-mwoya? kenapa kamu malah mengataiku?" sontak Kyu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Haha ... uhuk ... uhuk ..." Changmin tertawa lemah sembari terbatuk, raut wajah Kyu langsung berubah panik.

"Gwaenchana chagiya ~" kata Changmin lemah, (ini ~ ajaib! baru saja sadar tapi sudah bisa menggombal). Kyu tersenyum tipis, ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Changmin barusan 'anehnya' sangat menyejukan hatinya.

"Ya kenapa baru siuman saja kamu langsung menyebalkan." seru Kyu yang langsung membuat Changmin senyum-senyum tak jelas, walaupun ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya namun senyum manis Kyu seakan menjadi penawar rasa nyeri tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ahh," panggil Changmin yang menyadari ada semburat merah dipipi Kyu, ingin rasanya ia berdiri diatas ranjangnya sembari melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen, tapi sekali lagi, tubuhnya masih sangat lemas.

"N-nde?" Changmin tersenyum saat Kyu terlihat begitu kaku.

"Aku haus." kata Changmin

"Eoh? nde." dengan sangat hati-hati kyu membantu Changmin mendudukan dirinya, sesekali namja tampan itu meringgis saat merasakan kepala dan tangannya yang sangat sakit.

_Gluk ~ gluk ~ gluk ~_

"Ahh ... gomawo." kata Changmin yang hanya dibalas senyuman Kyu, yeoja manis itu menaruh kembali gelas bening itu ke meja kecil dipinggir ranjang Changmin. Kyu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Changmin kembali terdiam.

"W-wae?" tanya Kyu, perlahan changmin menatap mata Kyu.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada tanganku? kenapa sakit sekali?" tanyanya seraya menatap tangan kanannya yang dibalut gips tebal.

_DEG_

Hati Kyu mendesir tak karuan, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan kalau tangan namja tampan itu mengalami cidera yang cukup parah dan hah ~ patah. Sebenarnya ini yang sangat dikhawatirkan Yunho dan Yoochun dari semalam, mereka tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Changmin kalau ia tau salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sangat penting untuk performers ya di Lapangan Basket mengalami cidera hebat yang mungkin akan menghambat preatasinya.

"I-itu tanganmu cidera." gugup Kyu seraya mengalihkan matanya pada mata onyx yang menatapnya intens.

"Patah?" mata Kyu membelalak tak percaya, bagaimana namja ini bisa tau? mau tak mau Kyu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah ku duga ..." Kyu mengeryitkan dahinya.

"... sakitnya melebihi saat aku terkilir." katanya enteng dengan bibir yang tersenyum miris

"M-mian." ucap Kyu pelan

"Ya kenapa kamu yang minta maaf?" tanya Changmin terkekeh pelan, seketika mata onyx nya langsung membelalak dan menatap horror Kyu yang mulai terisak 'lagi'.

_GREP _

"A-aku ... aku ... hiks ... mianhae" isak Kyu seraya menyambar tubuh Changmin memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa menangis lagi humm?" tanya Changmin membalas pelukan Kyu dengan satu tangan.

"Hiks ... i-ini semua salah ku, a-aku yang membuatmu seperti ini hiks ... mianhae ... jeongmal mianhaeyeo hiks ..."

Changmin memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak, tak pernah sekali pun terbesit dibenaknya menyalahkan siapa pun atas musibah yang menimpanya kini. Bahkan ia menyadari kalau semua ini peringatan dari Tuhan agar ia tak lagi lalai dan bertindak bodoh. Dengan lembut changmin mengelus punggung Kyu yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Ssstttt ... ini bukan salah siapa pun Kyu, jebal jangan bicara seperti itu lagi nde." lirih Changmin yang hanya dijawab isakan yeoja yang begitu ia cintai itu.

Perlahan changmin melepas pelukan mereka, ia tertegun melihat mata kyu yang nampak merah dengan kristal bening yang terus mengalir, hati changmin berdetak sakit, pemandangan ini seperti kembali memutar memorinya ke saat itu, saat emosinya dan Kyu memuncak, itu menyesakan. Koma beberapa jam seakan tak menghapus itu semua.

"Kyuhyun-ahh ... " panggil Changmin seraya menggerakan tangan kirinya menelusup tekuk Kyu.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo ... " lanjut Changmin yang sontak membuat yeoja cantik itu memantung seketika seraya merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Perlahan Kyu melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Nado." balas Kyu yang langsung menciptakan sebuah senyuman tulus diwajah tampan namja bermarga Shim itu.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin, perlahan Kyu naik keatas ranjang Changmin lalu memejamkan matanya yang sontak membuat hati Changmin bersorak gembira. Changmin memiringkan kepalanya, perlahan namun pasti bibirnya mulai mendekati bibir Kyu.

_CHUP ~_

"Mmmppphhh ..."

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

Jantung keduanya berdetak beriringan menciptakan irama yang tak mampu didengar tapi mampu dirasakan. Bibir mereka menyatu yang membuat detakan jantung keduanya semakin mendesir tak karuan. Perlahan Changmin mulai menggerakan bibirnya, Kyu sesekali mendesah saat Changmin mulai memanggut dan melumat bibirnya begitu manis dan lembut, tangan Kyu sudah melingkar dileher namja tampan itu, sesekali tangannya juga meremas lembut rambut Changmin.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka seraya merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang ke langit ke tujuh, rasa sakit ditubuhnya seakan lenyap seketika digantikan dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Changmin merasakan lembutnya bibir Kyu seraya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri 'Kalau kecelakaan ini bisa membuatnya dan Kyu bersatu, ia ikhlas merasakan sakit yang teramat ditubuhnya' kiranya seperti itu kalimat yang terlintas dipikiran Changmin.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih setia menautkan bibir mereka disertai lenguhan nikmat menandakan keduannya sudah terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut yang murni didasari oleh cinta itu.

"Mmmmppphhhhh ..."

_CEKLEK_

Terdengar suara knop pintu yang terbuka dan menampakan lima pasang mata yang sudah membelalak sempurna sejadi-sadinya!

"O-OMONA!" sontak Jaejoong dengan doe eyes dan bibir cherry yang membulat sebulat-bulatnya.

"AIGO!" pekik Yunho dengan mata musang yang mengerjap tak percaya.

"WOA ~" seru yoochun yang blushing ria.

"OH MY GOD!" sentak Junsu yang hampir pingsan ditempat namun dengan sigap tubuhnya ditahan Yoochun.

"YA! KYUNNIE! C-CHANGMIN-AHH!" histeris Kris menatap tak percaya pemandangan dihadapannya.

**... (~*o*)~ FROZEN PRINCE ~(^o^~) ...**

Suasana ruangan itu nampak hening dan penghuninya seakan masih berkutat dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Moment 'Softly Kissing' Changkyu sontak mengejutkan lima pasang mata yang menyaksikannya. Yap, Yunjae, Yoosu plus Kris memperlihatkan respon yang bisa dibilang berlebihan saat Changmin yang seharusnya masih koma, tiba-tiba sudah duduk dengan tegapnya seraya menautkan bibirnya dengan Kyu yang beberapa jam lalu masih nampak terpuruk dan sesekali menangis. Ya! siapapun akan terkejut melihat pemandangan semacam itu.

Bahkan Kris langsung memencet tombol merah yang menempel pada dinding disebelah ranjang Changmin yang memang berfungsi untuk memanggil pihak rumah sakit dalam keadaan 'genting'.

Sampai saat ini tiga namja diantara lima orang itu-Yunho, Yoochun dan Kris masih tertegun. Berbeda dengan dua yeoja yang seakan sudah mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan dan sonyak Jaejoonh dan Junsu langsung histeris jejingkrakan sangking bahagianya karna Changmin akhirnya siuman. Belum sampai dsitu, kehebohan Jaesu bertambah lagi saat mata polos Jaejoong dan mata pervert Junsu menyaksikan adegan kissing sahabat baiknya itu terjadi di ranjang dengan Kyu yang terlihat lebih seduktif, mungkin karna memang Changmin masih belum pulih. Entahlah, yang pasti ciuman itu terlihat sangat ahh ~ romantis.

Dokter Park melepas kacamatanya setelah memeriksa kondisi Changmin. Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Changmin.

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik Changmin-shi, tubuhmu merespon positif semua pengobatan, tapi tetap harus banyak istirahat karna kondisimu belum stabil." jelas Dokter Park menatap satu-persatu orang dikamar itu.

"Hmmm ... b-bagaimana dengan kondisi tangannya, Dok?" Tanya Yunho disertai raut cemas diwajah semuanya kecuali Changmin.

"Untuk tangannya kurang lebih butuh waktu sebulan untuk pulih benar, namun jika Changmin-shi rutin menjalani terapi mungkin kurang dari 3 minggu sudah bisa sembuh total." jawab Dokter Park. Yunho dan Yoochun menghela nafas seraya menatap Changmin yang terlihat biasa saja atau lebih tepatnya sudah pasrah.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menginap disini?" tanya Changmin santai.

"Dalam waktu 3 hari kedepan kau sudah bisa pulang, tapi harus rutin kemari 2 kali seminggu untuk terapi dan penge-check-kan ulang." Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dokter Park tersenyum seraya mengalihkannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengupas kulit apel untuk Changmin.

"Sepertinya Changmin-shi sudah punya suster pribadi nde?" goda Dokter Park menyeringai jahil.

"Nona Cho pastikan Changmin-shi memakan mamakanannya dan meminum obatnya nde," seru Dokter Park yang langsung membuat Kyu membulatkan matanya dan blushing ria.

"M-mwo? n-nde." gugup Kyu menunduk malu yang spontan menciptakan banyak seringai didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya saya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi haha ... kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ujar Dokter Park terkekeh seraya menghilang dibalik pintu. Semua mata beralih menatap New Couple itu, Jaejoong dan Junsu saling melirik seraya menyeringai.

"Cieee ... cieee ... cieee ..." histeris duo Kim kompak disertai seringai jahil Yunho, Yoochun dan Kris.

"Omona aku tidak percaya ini, apa aku sedang bermimpi? benar kah aku melihat kalian chup ... kyaaa ~ eung kyang kyang." jerit junsu dengan suara khas dolpinnya yang langsung membuat Changkyu salah tingkah.

"Kyaaa ~ duckbutt kamu tidak sedang bermimpi karna aku juga melihatnya, aigo ~ manis sekali pajama kissing." pekik jaejoong tertawa nista seraya blushing sendiri sambil menunjuk-nujuk Changkyu yang nampak malu-semalu-malunya.

"Y-ya! bicara apa kalian!" protes Kyu dengan mata melotot namun sama sekali tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ya ibu tiri ternyata kamu agresif juga nde." goda Junsu tersenyum seduktif yang langsung membuat para namja menatap Kyu penuh arti terlebih Changmin.

"M-mwoya!" protes Kyu dengan deathglare mematikan namun tak dihiraukan Junsu.

"Hihi pipimu memerah Kyu." goda Jaejoong seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Kyu. Sementara itu Changmin hanya cengengesan sembari merasakan debaran jantungnya seraya menonton tiga yeoja cantik yang berisiknya ampun-ampunan itu.

"Ya! big eyes! duckbutt! bosan hidup eoh?" seru Kyu dengan tampang melebihi horror seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pisau buah ditangannya yang sontak membuat kedua yeoja cantik itu menelan salivanya.

"Ya ibu tiri kejam sekali!" gerutu junsu disertai anggukan jaejoong yang sudah bersembunyi dibelakang namjachingunya seraya memeluk tubuh Yunho dari belakang dan tentu saja namja tampan itu langsung mengucap syukur atas nikmat yang telah Tuhan berikkan ini.

"Jadi sudah resmi eoh?" tanya Kris dengan nada suara dibuat-buat. Kyu sontak menatap sang oppa dengan tatapan mohon ampun karna sudah membuat oppa-nya spot jantung saat melihat acara ciumannya tadi, Kris sangat protektif pada Kyu dalam hal namja. Tapi tenang namja cool ini sudah sangat merestui adiknya dengan namja pilihannya kini.

"Menurutmu ottokae Hyung?" seru Changmin menaik turunkan alisnya seraya merangkul pundak Kyu yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Kris-ahh, kau patahkan saja leher bocah evil ini kalau dia belum meresmikan hubungan tapi sudah berani mencium adikmu." celetuk Yoochun tertawa nista seolah memanaskan suasana.

"Ya! tidak usah ikut campur jidat Hyung!" sontak Changmin menatap malas Yoochun yang hanya memasang 'V' sign ditangannya.

"Chunnie oppa, kita juga sudah berciuman sebelum resmi berpacaran." celetuk Junsu dengan tampang polos tak berdosa yang spontan membuat semua tertawa sejadinya seraya menatap iritasi Yoochun. PLAK! Ingin rasanya Yoochun menabok jidat lebarnya sendiri karna kepolosan Suie-nya yang mulai kumat.

"Aish ... Suie kenapa kamu mengatakannya eoh." bisik Yoochun seraya mencubit butt Junsu seraya menyembunyikan rasa malunya *ehem ... modus*.

"Dasar jidat hyung otak udang haha ..." umpat Changmin enteng yang ditatap datar Yoochun.

"Ya jadi bagaimana status kalian eoh?" tanya Kris 'lagi' seraya memicingkan matanya.

"Kau kan sudah melihat sendiri Hyung bagaimana kemesraan ku dan adikmu." santai Changmin seraya menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Kyu *Kris sepantaran Yunchun*

"Mwo? mesra apa? siapa yang pacarmu?" seru Kyu mengeluarkan mimik terjudesnya.

"Aku, aku pacarmu dan kamu pacarku" kata Changmin memasang tampan innocent.

"Memang iya?" tanya Kyu menautkan kedua alisnya, Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah kalau kamu tidak mau menjadi pacarku, aku pacaran dengan Jaejoong saja, Ya Jaejoongie kemari chagiya" gurau Changmin sambil menggerakan tangannya memanggil Jaejoong yang hanya mengerjabkan mata besarnya polos, dan ucapan Changmin barusan langsung mendapat protes keras dari seorang namja bermata musang _a.k.a_ kekasih Jaejoong alias tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat.

"Ya Shim Changmin! berani kau memanggil Boojae-ku seperti itu lagi! tamat riwayatmu!" titah Yunho dengan musang yang sudah memancarkan aura membunuh seraya memeluk posesif Boojae-nya.

"Haha aku bercanda Hyung, aigo ~ sensitif sekali, tenang Hyung aku kan sudah punya Chagiya ku." ujar Changmin sambil menoel-noel pipi Kyu.

"Ya! jangan menyentuhku dan siapa chagiya mu eoh? tiang pabbo!" protes Kyu 'kembali' memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan 'Tiang pabbo'.

"Cemburu eoh? aigo ~ Jaejoong-ahh, Kyu cemburu padamu haha ..."

"YA! TIANG PABBO!"

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah Changkyu-New Couple abad ini yang saling mengumpat namun juga diselingi ucapan-ucapan yang mengisyaratkan kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai. Ingatlah Changkyu bukan Yunjae dan Yoosu yang bisa bermesraan tanpa embel-embel bertengkar, biarkan pertengkaran itu menjadi cara Changkyu untuk saling menunjukan rasa sayang mereka.

Yunjae, Yoosu dan Changkyu terus mengobrol seraya bersenda gurau, kemana Kris? Ia terpaksa harus pergi karna memang selain Kuliah ia juga mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan Appanya, Setelah mendapat telpon, Kris langsung beranjak seraya tak lupa mengingatkan Kyu untuk tak melakukan adegan Kissing 'lagi' diranjang rumah sakit *diranjang lain boleh XP*

Suasana ruangan itu sungguh terasa hangat dan aura kebahagiaan nampak sangat terpancar dari raut wajah keenam muda-mudi itu. Yunjae dan Yoosu tak hentinya menggoda Changkyu yang sesekali menampakan kemesraan mereka, bahkan sedari tadi Kyu tak turun dari Ranjang Changmin. Ukuran ranjang rumah sakit yang tak terlalu besar seakan semakin mendekatkan dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Sementara itu Yunjae dan Yoosu duduk disatu sofa panjang dengan setengah sofa dikuasai Junsu yang tadi mengeluh pegal dibagian kakinya, yeoja imut itu menjulurkan kakinya berbantalkan paha Yoochun seraya dipijat oleh namja bersuara husky itu. Disudut sofa ada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk blushing ria karna Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho, sepertinya Yunho harus banyak-banyak mengatakan terimakasih pada Junsu yang makan tempat. Ya! bukannya sofa dikamar VVIP itu tak hanya satu? entahlah ~

"Jinjja semalaman Kyu menungguiku?" tanya Changmin antusias setelah Jaesu menceritakan semua perlakuan manis Kyu saat ia koma. Sementara itu yeoja yang menjadi bahan perbincangan hanya diam seraya memeluk bantal.

"Nde oppa, bahkan sedetik pun ia tak beranjak." kata Jaejoong sambil memainkan jemari Yunho yang melingkar diperut ratanya.

"Aigo, jinjja?" seru Changmin seraya melirik Kyu yang masih terdiam. Canggung mungkin karna biar bagaimana pun Changmin musuh bebuyutannya walaupun sekarang sudah resmi mejadi namjachingunya.

"Nde oppa, bahkan sesekali Kyu membisiki dan bernyanyi ditelingamu." giliran Junsu yang bersuara seraya memakan snack kejunya. Changmin tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut 'yeojachingunya'.

"Pantas saja selama aku koma, aku terus mendengar suaramu Kyu." kata Changmin sambil memainkan rambut Changiya-nya.

"Jinjja kamu mendengar suaraku?" tanya Kyu seraya menyuapi Changmin dengan apel yang tadi dikupasnya. Yunjae dan Yoosu menatap penuh arti acara Kyu menyuapi Changmin.

"Nde, suaramu seperti menuntunku chagiya." kata Changmin mengunyah apelnya seraya senyam-senyum sendiri. Kyu hanya diam menunduk malu.

"Mengharukan sekali oppa." seru Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Yunho yang menyadarinya langsung menggenggam tangan halus sang kekasih seraya mengecup pipi kenyal yeoja cantik itu.

"Humm untung suara merdu Kyu yang aku dengar selama koma, coba kalau suara nyaring Junsu, mungkin jiwa ku takkan kembali ke tubuhku." gurau Changmin mendramatisir suasana yang sontak membuat Junsu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ya! kenapa jadi bawa-bawa namaku oppa! benar kata Kyu, kau baru siuman tapi langsung menyebalkan!" gerutu Junsu menatap sebal Changmin yang sudah menjulurkan lidahnya meledek.

"Huwaaa ~ Chunnie oppa, Changmin oppa meledekku!" adu Junsu semelas mungkin yang sontak membuat Yunjae dan Changkyu terkekeh.

"Jangan dengarkan Changmin, su-ie. kau tau? suaramu sangat seksi." goda Yoochun yang langsung membuat pipi Junsu merona.

"Eung kyang kyang ~ benarkah? aigo ~ aku jadi malu." pipi blushing Junsu mengundang tatapan datar semua mata disana kecuali eyes smile namjachingunya.

"Ya! Yunho-ahh, Changmin-ahh kalian sadar tidak kalau diantara kita bertiga yang paling romantis itu aku," kata Yoochun tiba-tiba yang membuat Homin juga Jaesukyu mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Maksud mu chun?" tanya Yunho seraya menyesap rambut vanilla Jaejoong.

"Aish, bayangkan saja ... kau Yun, kau menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong dihutan belantara dan kau Min, kau menyatakan cinta pada Kyu dirumah sakit, haha jinjjayo," Homin menatap datar Yoochun yang tengah tertawa kegirangan.

"Ck' terus kau bangga gitu Hyung karna menyatakan cinta dipinggir Sungai Han?" sinis Changmin dengan smirk evilnya.

"Tentu saja, sangat romantis kan Suie?" Junsu mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Romantis apa? berjuta-juta pasangan kekasih meresmikan hubungan mereka disana, ck' tak berkesan Chun." titah Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Boojae-nya.

"Ya tentu saja berkesan, yakan Suie?" tanya Yoochun minta dukungan, Junsu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Tuh kan Suie ku saja setuju." santai Yoochun yang ditatap malas Homin.

"Ck' paling yang membuat berkesan french kissing kalian yang berlangsung selama 5 menit tanpa jeda. Ya Jidat Hyung kau punya asma tapi kenapa saat berciuman tidak pernah kambuh? kan lucu jika kau sedang berciuman tiba-tiba asmamu kambuh haha ..." umpat Changmin panjang lebar dengan tampang layaknya anak iblis tak berdosa.

"YA!"

"Hahaha ..."

_Hening …_

"Berapa lama aku koma?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, mungkin hampir 20 jam, wae?" ujar Yunho diangguki empat kepala lainnya.

"Ini perasaan ku saja atau memang benar nde?" semua mengerutkan dahinya seraya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Changmin yang sudah memasang tampan seserius mungkin.

".. Junsu-ahh kamu menggendut."

_GUBRAK_

Semua sweetdrop! Aish ... mereka kira apa, ternyata hanya tentang tubuh Junsu yang menurut Changmin semakin gendut. Perlahan semua mata beralih menatap Junsu yang baru saja menghentikan aktivitas cemal-cemilnya saat mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Mwo? aku gendut?" tanya Junsu polos.

"Humm lihat dirimu seperti bebek guling." kata Changmin asal.

"Mwo? jinjjayo? big eyes, ibu tiri benarkah?" rengek Junsu berharap dua sahabatnya tak mengatakan hal itu.

"Humm pipi mu semakin tembam Duckbutt, seperti bakpao" kata Kyu santai.

"Makanya Junsuie, kan sudah aku bilang hentikan kegiatan cemal-cemilmu, tuh lihat jari-jarimu seperti sosis jumbo." polos Jaejoong menistakan sahabatnya sendiri. Yunho terkekeh seraya menggigit bahu Boojae-nya karna terlalu jujur dan semakin membuat Junsu Frustasi.

"Huwaaa ~ Chunnie oppa benarkah aku gendut?" Yoochun sejenak berpikir 'jujur? tidak? jujur? tidak?', kenyataannya memang Suie-nya semakin chubby.

"Timbang saja, tuh ada timbangan ..." saran Jaejoong menunjuk timbangan disudut ruangan. Junsu menghampiri timbangan tersebut dengan raut antara hidup dan mati. Perlahan Junsu mendekati benda itu.

"Junsu-ahh" panggil Yunho

"Nde oppa?"

"Awas hancur" goda Yunho nyengir kuda yang sontak membuat Changkyu, Jaejoong bahkan Yoochun terkekeh sejadinya.

"Huwaaa ~ big eyes pacarmu jahat sekali" adu Junsu yang sontak membuat Jaejoong mencubit Yunho.

"Appo boo" ringis Yunho tapi tetap cengengesan, sementara Junsu masih menggerutu seraya menahan tangisnya karna merasa dibully dari tadi.

"Aku takut" kata Junsu seraya mengigiti kukunya.

"Suie biar aku yang lihat, kamu naik dan tutup matamu" titah Yoochun begitu gentle yang diangguki Junsu.

"Berapa beratmu terakhir kamu menimbang suie?" tanya Yoochun.

"Empat sembilan, tiga hari yang lalu oppa" kata Junsu yakin.

"Humm ... naiklah" titah Yoochun disertai raut penasaran Changkyu dan Yunjae, seketika eyes smile Yoochun membulat.

"Berapa oppa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"L-lima lima" jawab Yoochun terbata-bata.

"MWO?" sontak semua terlonjak kaget, Junsu mematung seketika.

"6 kg dalam 3 hari, Ya duckbutt! berapa bayi yang kamu makan eoh?" seru Kyu tanpa dosa.

"ANDWAE ~" jerit Junsu frustasi.

* * *

_Keesokan Harinya ..._

_10.00 am ..._

_Lapangan Basket, SM University ..._

Yunjae dan Yoosu sudah memulai aktivitas mereka kembali dengan kegiatan perkuliahan hari ini. Berbeda dengan Changkyu yang masih harus berada di Rumah Sakit-khususnya Changmin.

Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah menemani kekasih mereka yang notabennya anggota team basket menjalani latihannya untuk persiapan pertandingan akhir bulan.

Jaejoong sedang duduk manis dikursi yang tepat berada dipinggir lapangan seraya terus menyemangati sang kekasih. Sama dengan Jaejoong, Junsu juga terus menyemangati Yoochun namun dalam keadaan berlari dipinggir lapangan. Menemani sang kekasih sekalian berolahraga untuk melangsingkan kembali tubuhnya. Sambil menyelam minum air, kiranya begitu.

"Yunnie oppa hwaiting ~" seru Jaejoong dari pinggir lapangan menyemangati Yunho.

"Sarangae Boojaejoongie ~"

_BLUSH _

Teriak Yunho dari tengah lapangan sontak membuat pipi putih Jaejoong memerah sempurna. Bibir cherrynya terus melengkung sesekali menyerukan nama sang Kekasih, bagaimana tidak? Yunnie-nya terus mencetak angka dan yang pasti terlihat sangat keren. Dan semangat membara Yunho tentu saja karna kehadiran Boojae-nya yang terus meneriaki namanya.

_CEKREK_

"Woaaa ~ oppa keren sekali, akan aku upload ke twitter hihi ..." gumam Jaejoong seraya mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk meng-upload foto-foto Yunho yang sedari tadi ia ambil ke Twitter kesayangannya.

** Bornfreeonekiss : (pic) Kyaaa ~ frozen prince ku keren sekali, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan hihi ^3^ #LoveYH**

Yeoja berbibir plum itu tak hentinya tersenyum sesekali menarik nafas mengatur debaran jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang. Doe eyes Jaejoong kembali tertuju pada lapangan-mengikuti pergerakan lincah sang kekasih.

"Ehem ... annyeong Jaejoong-ahh." sapa seseorang yang sontak membuat sang empunya nama menoleh.

"Eoh? Hyunjoong oppa, Annyeong oppa." balas Jaejoong ramah.

"Sedang menemani kekasihmu?" tanya Hyunjoong sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah yeoja cantik itu.

"Humm ... begitulah oppa." jawab jaejoong malu-malu.

"Arraseo." singkat Hyunjoong tersenyum kecut.

"Humm oppa juga anggota team basket kan? kenapa tidak latihan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Hyunjoong yang juga memakai seragam Klub basket.

"Nde, tapi aku hanya cadangan Jaejoong-ahh dan aturan yang dibuat 'Kapten team basket' mengatakan semua cadangan boleh latihan setelah anggota inti selesai latihan." ujar Hyunjoong penuh penekanan seakan menyindir sang Kapten dihadapan yeojachingu namja tersebut.

"Mwo? kenapa begitu?" Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya, Hyunjoong tersenyum hambar.

"Molla, hanya Leader dan anggota VVIP yang tahu." santai Hyunjoong menyunggingkan bibirnya, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menatap Yunho yang masih berkutat dilapangan.

Sebenarnya dulu, Hyunjoong lah Kapten team basket SM University periode awal angkatannya (sekarang mereka tingkat akhir), namun cidera fatal yang dialaminya mengubah segalanya, posisinya sebagai Leader digantikan Yunho dan setahun kemudian Hyunjoong kembali ke lapangan hanya sebagai cadangan yang seakan terpinggirkan.

Semenjak status _'Leader'_ jatuh ke tangan dingin Yunho, team basket mengalami progress yang amat pesat dan kemenangan disetiap pertandingan seperti terus membayangi masa jabatan Yunho. Berbeda dengan masa kepemimpinan Hyunjoong yang seolah stak ditempat dan tak menunjukan perkembangan yang berarti.

Keberhasilan Yunho manjadi leader dengan sikap keras dan perfeksionis nya membuat Hyunjoong geram karna seolah menjadikan anggota inti yang mendapat perlakuan VVIP dari Pelatih Lee terkesan Arogan dan merasa lebih dari anggota general/biasa. Atau mungkin Hyunjoong iri karna Yunho berhasil merebut tempatnya? Entahlah ~

Hyunjoong tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat raut wajah cantik Jaejoong yang menatap tajam Yunho. Apakah ucapannya berhasil menghasut yeoja polos ini? Molla, yang pasti Hyunjoong merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ini-saat didekat Jaejoong, kekasih Jung Yunho.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan jae." seru Hyunjoong menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Yeoja impian semua namja itu hanya mengangguk dengan bibir mempout yang membuat Hyunjoong terkekeh.

"Jae, bukankah kita akan menjadi pasangan untuk pemotretan majalah bulan depan?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Nde, semoga kita bisa menjadi patner yang baik oppa." ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum malaikatnya yang seolah membuat jantung Hyunjoong terpaku. Dan baru tadi pagi Jaejoong menerima penawaran Minho.

"Nde, ehh kamu tau tidak Jae, saat Minho menawari ku menjadi model awalnya aku menolak tapi saat aku tau kamu yang akan menjadi pasanganku, aku langsung berubah pikiran dan menerimanya, karna kamu." ujar Hyunjoong panjang lebar dengan senyuman penuh arti namun seolah tak diserap Jaejoong.

"Karna aku?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Nde, karna kamu, karna Kim Jaejoong yeoja yang sangat manis dan cantik." puji Hyunjoong yang membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Ya oppa jangan menggodaku."

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku serius Jae."

"Humm kalau begitu, gomawo pujiannya."

"Nde, Cheomaneyeo."

_(Yunho side ...)_

Yunho sontak menghentikan kegiatannya saat mata musangnya mendapati yeojachingunya tengah mengobrol hangat bersama seorang namja yang dikenalnya.

Mata musangnya menatap tajam dan super membunuh kearah Boojae-nya dan namja itu. Yunho menggeretakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya seraya menyaksikan keakraban kekasihnya dengan namja lain.

"Ya! Yunho Hyung kenapa kau diam saja? bolanya jadi direbut Yoochun Hyung kan." protes Minho saat sang Leader menghentikan aktivitasnya. Minho mengeryitkan dahinya seraya mengikuti arah tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Eoh? itu kan dua modelku," celetuk Minho yang sontak membuat terkejut. Mata musang Yunho beralih menatap tajam Minho.

"Apa katamu? dua modelmu?" tanya Yunho dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya yang membuat Minho bergidik ngeri.

"N-nde Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong Hyung dua modelku untuk cover majalah bulan depan, M-memangnya Jae tidak bilang dengan mu Hyung?" tanya Minho takut-takut yang semakin memanaskan suhu tubuh Yunho. Namja mainly itu tak menyahuti ucapan Minho karna langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya disertai emosi dan amarah yang sudah memuncak.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Minho. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya seraya sedikit menoleh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Yunho dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu menyeramkan. Mata Minho membulat sempurna dan tak seharusnya ia bertanya.

"Pabbo ... pabbo ... pabbo ..." gumam Minho seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Aish ... semoga aku tidak terlibat."

Yunho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya gusar mendekati Jaejoong yang masih asik mengobrol dengan Hyunjoong.

_GREB_

"Kita harus bicara, Boojae!" sentak Yunho seraya menggengam kuat pergelangan tangan kurus Jaejoong.

"Yunnie oppa," sentak Jaejoong tersenyum manis namun langsung luntur seketika saat Yunho menariknya paksa.

"Ahh ~ oppa appo." ringis Jaejoong yang tak dihiraukan Yunho. Hyunjoong memejamkan matanya saat suara lirih Jaejoong terlintas di indera pendengarnya.

_GREP_

"Berhenti disana, Jung Yunho!" titah Hyunjoong seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong satunya. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, namja mainly itu tersenyum sinis melihat tangan kekasihnya disentuh namja lain.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Kim Hyunjoong!" geram Yunho dengan mata musang yang sudah memancarkan aura kebencian.

"Andwae!" Hyunjoong balik menatap tajam Yunho. Yunho mendekati Hyunjoong seraya menepis kasar tangan namja itu dari tangan Jaejoong-nya.

"O-oppa," sontak Jaejoong dengan doe eyes yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan memancarkan ketakutan. Yunho menyunggingkan bibir hatinya sinis pada namja itu.

"Sekali lagi kau mendekati kekasihku! TAMAT RIWAYATMU!" ancam Yunho dengan suara melebihi horror.

"Ingat itu!" tambah Yunho menaikan sudut bibirnya meremehkan. Yunho membalikkan badannya seraya menarik Jaejoong yang sudah menangis.

"Hiks ... hiks ..." isak Jaejoong takut. Baru kali ini Jaejoong melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya sangat hangat dan lembut seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu mengerikan dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam.

"Ya Jung Yunho! kau menyebut Jaejoong kekasihmu tapi kau menyakitinya! Memalukan!" cibir Hyunjoong yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Yunho. Namja tampan yang sudah sangat emosi itu berbalik seraya melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang sudah memerah dan beralih mencengkram baju Hyunjoong.

_BRUK_

"OPPA! hiks ..." sontak Jaejoong saat Yunho mendorong tubuh Hyunjoong hingga membentur keras dinding.

"KAU INGIN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU EOH!" jengah Yunho yang sudah tak bisa lagi membendung emosinya.

"Bukan denganmu tapi yeojachingumu!" ujar Hyunjoong enteng yang semakin membuat Yunho naik pitam.

"KAU! KAU MEMBUAT KESABARANKU HABIS BRENGSEK!"

_BUGH_

_DUAG_

_BRUGH_

"OPPA!" Jaejoong menjerit histeris saat Yunho melayangkan tinjuan bertubi-tubi pada wajah dan perut Hyunjoong hingga namja itu tersungkur.

"Arghhh ..." erang Hyunjoong menahan sakit, ia menyeka darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya seraya menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Hanya segitu? cih' pukulanmu lemah sekali Jung!" sindir Hyunjoong dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur dan seolah memancing amarah Yunho.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Yunho seraya melayangkan 'lagi' tangannya namun ditahan mati-matian oleh Jaejoong.

"Hiks ... jebal oppa hentikan ... hiks ..." isak Jaejoong melemahkan Yunho, perlahan Yunho menarik Boojae-nya dalam dekapannya seraya menatap tajam Hyunjoong.

"Kalau kau berani mendekati kekasihku lagi! Aku tak kan segan-segan melakukan yang lebih dari ini! ingat itu brengsek!" ancam Yunho dengan suara rendah yang begitu menakutkan seraya meninggalkan Hyunjoong yang terkulai lemah dilantai. Hyunjoong hanya menatap miris Yunho yang membawa pergi Jaejoong namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya yang lebam.

_'Aku akan merebutnya darimu, Jung!'_

**... (~*o*)~ FROZEN PRINCE ~(^o^~) ...**

~ Yunho POV ~

Aku terus menarik Boojae-ku yang masih terisak entah kemana yang pasti menjauh dari si Brengsek itu! Kalau saja Boojae tidak menghalangiku dan menangis histeris seperti tadi sudah ku pastikan si Brengsek itu akan berakhir tinggal nama!

Hatiku berkecambuk melihat kekasih tercinta ku bersama namja lain! Ingin rasanya aku menghabisi mereka semua dengan tanganku sendiri! Sungguh, baru kali ini aku merasakan kecemburuan yang seolah membutakan mataku dan mengoyakkan emosiku.

"Oppa~" suara Boojae membuyarkan lamunanku, aku menghentikan langkahku namun tak melepas genggamanku.

Aku menatapnya dan sontak hatiku mendesir sakit saat mata indahnya terlihat sembab dan bibir cherry-nya masih bergetar. Ingin rasanya aku mencium bibir manisnya seraya mengalirkan kehangatan cintaku lewat lumatan lembut yang ku harap bisa menenangkannya. Namun segera ku urungkan niatku ketika terlintas dibenakku bibir semerah cherry yang seharusnya hanya milikku itu memamerkan senyum manisnya pada namja lain!

~ Yunho POV end ~

"Oppa appo ~" lirih Jaejoong dengan raut memelas. Yunho menatap tak tega Boojae-nya seraya melepas cengkramannya yang mengakibatkan tangan putih itu memerah sempurna.

"Boo!" panggil Yunho pada yeojachingunya yang sudah tak terisak namun masih tercetak jelas raut ketakutan dari wajah cantiknya.

"N-nde oppa?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tuduh Yunho menatap tajam doe eyes Jaejoong.

"A-pa maksud oppa?" Jaejoong mengeryitkan keningnya bingung seraya mengerjabkan mata besarnya yang selalu membuat hati Yunho melumer namun tidak untuk saat ini.

"Jangan berkelit Kim Jaejoong! apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" bentak Yunho yang sontak mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"M-mwo? menyembunyikan apa oppa?" bingung Jaejoong dengan mata beningnya yang mulai berair lagi. Yunho mendengus seraya mencengkram bahu terbuka Boojae-nya.

"Kau dan Hyunjoong! kenapa kau merahasiakan pada ku kalau si Brengaek itu yang akan menjadi patner mu Boojae!" pekik Yunho sontak membuat mata besar Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

"J-jadi oppa memukul Hyunjoong oppa karna itu?" sentak Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Nde! dan jawab pertanyaan ku Kim Jaejoong kenapa kau tak memberitahuku eoh?" titah Yunho kesal.

"I-itu ... m-mian oppa aku lupa sungguh aku-"

"Geotjimal!" sinis Yunho mengintrupsi ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, aku tidak bohong oppa hiks ..." isak Jaejoong yang membuat hati Yunho berdenyut nyeri namun seketika ia singkirkan rasa iba itu saat rasa cemburunya kembali menyeruak dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak suka seorang pembohong Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho yang semakin membuat Jaejoong menangis sejadinya.

"Hiks .. sungguh aku tidak berbohong oppa, hiks oppa appo." ringis Jaejoong saat cengkraman tangan Yunho semakin menyakiti bahunya.

"Jebal oppa appoyo hiks ..." Yunho seolah tak mengindahkan isakan Jaejoong, Namja tampan itu malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Rasa cemburu seakan sudah merasuki jiwanya dan kembali memuncakkan emosinya.

"Kau hanya milikku, Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho sarkastik seraya menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong sehingga tubuh langsing yeoja cantik itu menempel sempurna pada tubuh kekarnya.

"O-oppa mau apa?" sentak Jaejoong gugup bercampur takut saat tubuh mereka tak berjarak sama sekali. Yunho menyunggingkan bibirnya saat Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan dekapannya.

"Boo ~ kamu hanya milikku!" ucap Yunho seduktif seraya mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong.

_BRUK_

Yunho mendorong tubuhnya yang sontak juga mendorong tubuh Jaejoong. punggung Jaejoong beradu cukup keras dengan dinding dan alhasil tubuh Jaejoong terkunci tak bisa bergerak. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan perlahan Yunho mengelus surai halus Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu menelan salivanya saat manik kecoklatan Yunho menatap manik hitamnya tajam.

"O-oppa apa yang kau lammmmppphhhh ..." doe eyes Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat Yunho meraup paksa bibir cherrnya tiba-tiba.

"Hmmpphhh oppahhhmm hentmmppphh" Jaejoong terus memberontak saat Yunho mencium bibinya brutal namun usahanya seakan sia-sia karna tenaga Yunho berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat darinya.

"Oppmmmhhh hiks ..." air mata dan tangisan Jaejoong seolah menyertai permainan bibir Yunho yang kini tengah 'memakan' bibirnya. Tangan Jaejoong terus memukul-mukul dada bidang Yunho namun hal itu sama sekali tak menghentikan aktivitas 'nista' namja yang begitu ia cintai.

Yunho terus memejamkan matanya seraya terus memanggut dan melumat bibir manis Jaejoong. Nafsu dan emosi seakan membutakannya menjadi sosok yang seakan tak dikenali Jaejoong. Bukan! ini bukan Yunnie-nya yang lembut dan selalu memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Bahkan Yunho seolah mengingkari janjinya pada dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya tak melakukan hal ini pada Boojae-nya.

Cukup lama bibir Yunho menguasai bibir cherry kekasihnya sampai akhirnya ia merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang mulai melemah dan langsung melepas ciuman sepihaknya.

"Hiks... hiks ... appoyo." tangis pilu Jaejoong langsung pecah saat Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya seakan baru menyadari dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan pada kekasih tercintanya.

_DEG_

Hati Yunho berdetak perih melihat bibir mungil semerah cherry milik Jaejoong membengkak karna ulahnya. Oh GOD! apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho!

"B-boo," lirih Yunho seraya menyentuh bahu bergetar Jaejoong namun langsung ditepis yeoja cantik itu.

"B-boo mianh-"

_PLAK_

"Aku benci oppa! hiks ..." Yunho mematung seketika saat Jaejoong menamparnya. Ia masih tertegun seraya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Yunho tersentak dan langsung memegang tangan Jaejoong saat Yeoja cantik ingin beranjak.

"Jangan menyentuhku! aku benci oppa!"

DEG

Yunho kembali tertegun seraya menatap kosong Jaejoong yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya sambil terisak. Yunho mencengkram dadanya sendiri seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"ARGHHH ... KAU BODOH JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya, sejenak ia terdiam seraya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyeo, aku sangat mencintaimu mu, maafkan aku boo"

.

.

.

_Seoul Hospital ..._

_16.00 pm ..._

Changmin dan Kyu sedang duduk berhadapan diranjang rumah sakit seraya berbincang membicarakan apapun. Changmin terus tersenyum girang saat Kyu menyuapinya sesendok demi sesendok sampai tak disadari ini sudah piring ketiganya.

"Ya Changmin-ahh kamu yakin tak apa kalau tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan yang selalu disebut-sebut Yunho oppa dan Yoochun oppa itu?" tanya Kyu menautkan alisnya seraya menyodorkan sesendok nasi kearah mulut penuh Changmin tapi dengan senang hati namja jangkung itu langsung melahapnya.

"Humm'uhh ..." guman Changmin mengangguk lucu dengan pipi menggembung. Kyu menghela nafas saat melihat makam Changmin yang belepotan.

"Aish ... makan yang benar, seperti anak kecil saja." gerutu Kyu seraya menyibak sudut bibir Changmin.

_DEG_

Changmin tertegun sesaat merasakan debaran jantungnya dan sedetik kemudian senyum bahagia langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa masih se nyeri ini mungkin dia sudah terjun dari jendela kamar inapnya yang berada dilantai 18 Seoul Hospital karna perlakuan Kyu saat ini membuatnya serasa disurga sangking senangnya. Aigo ~ itu namanya menuju surga Tuan Shim bukan serasa disurga.

"Aku memang macih kecil, ummaaa ~" goda Changmin ber'aegyo ria dengan memanggil Kyu umma. Kyu tersenyum meledek.

"Aish ... malas sekali aku punya anak tukang makan seperti mu." gurau Kyu dengan mimik judes andalannya. Changmin terkekeh.

"Bilang saja kamu maunya aku jadi suamimu dan kita bisa buat anak bersama." goda Changmin seduktif yang BLUSH berhasil membuat pipi Kyu merona sejadinya.

"Y-ya bicara apa kau ini! aigo ~ otakmu konslet eoh?" pekik Kyu menyembunyikan rona pipinya yang sudah memerah bak strawberry yang baru panen. Changmin menyeringai mesum.

"Aku bicara serius, bukankah setelah menikah nanti kita akan memproduksi anak, Ya chagiya kamu mau 20 atau 30?" Kyu membulatkan matanya sempurna. 20? 30? namja ini gila! bisa-bisa rahimnya jebol. Kyu menghela nafas seraya menatap malas Changmin.

"Otak udang! bunuh saja aku kalau kau menginginkan anak sebanyak itu!" ujar Kyu yang semakin membuat Changmin menyeringai girang. Ucapan Kyu barusan seakan meng'IYA'kan kalau dia mau menikah dengan Changmin. Aigo ~ mimpi apa namja jangkung itu semalam.

"Jaaaaadi kamu maunya berapa?" tanya Changmin memicingkan matanya menggoda.

"Humm satu saja." jawab Kyu yang seolah membuat jantung Changmin ingin jatuh ke lambung, sangking senangnya.

"Baiklah satu saja yang jadi, tapi kita usahanya ribuan kali nde." goda Changmin dengan seringai ala ahjussi-ahjussi yang sedang mode on. Kyu lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya seraya menggeretakan giginya sebal, walau tak dipungkiri jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ya! sekali lagi otakmu berpikiran yadong! aku ... aku ... aku patahkan tanganmu!" ancam Kyu terbata-bata karna merasa terintimidasi oleh mata onyx Changmin yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tanganku sudah patah chagiya." gurau Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyu.

"T-tanganmu yang satunya." ketus Kyu menatap sebal sang kekasih *ecieee*.

"Aigo ~ kejam sekali chagiya ku." goda Changmin terkekeh seraya mencolek-colek hidung mancung Kyu.

"Ya hentikan!" protes Kyu saat Changmin terus menoel-noel hidungnya.

"Hihi ... arraseo, chagiya setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ke taman nde," pinta Changmin dengan puppy eyes, Kyu menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ke taman? untuk apa?" tanya Kyu sekenanya. Changmin menghela nafas.

"Untuk merakit bom, ck' tentu saja jalan-jalan, aku ingin melihat kunang-kunang." lawak Changmin yang berhasil membuat Kyu terkekeh.

"Aish ... pabboya! tidak ada kunang-kunang, adanya badak bercula." balas Kyu yang sontak membuat Changmin jejingkrakan karna lawakan yeojachingunya.

"Bhahahaha ... aigo ~ chagiya ku lucu sekali, Kyu setelah selesai kuliah ayo kita mengikuti audisi menjadi pelawak di SM entertaiment." gurau Changmin seraya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan-ciri khasnya.

"Mwo? kau saja dengan keluargamu." balas Kyu menahan tawanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah akan ku ajak umma ku nanti." kata Changmin asal.

"Aish terserah, Ya Changmin-ahh kajja kita ke taman." rengek Kyu menarik-narik baju Changmin

"Ya kenapa jadi kamu yang tidak sabaran ingin kesana, itu kan ide ku."

"Aku ingin melihat kunang-kunang, pabbo."

"Ya! katamu disana adanya badak bercula chagiya."

"Kau cerewet sekali tiang."

"Yaaa chagiya aku jangan ditinggal ~"

*Changkyu sarap XD*

_(Ditaman ...)_

"Kyu kita romantis sekali nde, duduk ditaman dengan baju couple." kata Changmin dengan senyum simpul yang sedari tadi tak memudar seraya menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh chagiya-nya. Kyu mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Mwoya? baju couple apa? ini kan seragam rumah sakit pabbo." sahut Kyu seraya menatap datar namjachingunya *ecieee*.

"Biar saja, yang penting kita pakai baju yang sama hanya berbeda warna, Ya chagiya kita mesra sekali." ujar Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyu.

"Humm ... nde nde ini baju couple." balas Kyu mengalah. (Bayangin Kyu yang jadi tahanan yeoja di SNL dengan baju pink dan rambut panjangnya XD *Aigo Kyu neomu yeopo*, kalau Changmin bayangin mukanya se-cute di drama Paradise Ranch pake baju yg sama kaya Kyu tapi warna biru. Atau ga bisa dilihat di poto profil FFN aku ^_^ aku yg edit loh hehe)

_Tiba-tiba ..._

_'Jinagabeorin, eorin shijoren, pyungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kku-eotji'_

Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya saat ponsel dikantung bajunya berdering, namun ia sengaja diamkan karna punya maksud terselubung.

"Ya Changmin-ahh, ponselmu berdering." kata Kyu santai. Changmin menyeringai.

"Ambilkan chagiya, kedua tanganku sakit." modus Changmin dengan puppy eys.

"Aish menyebalkan." gerutu Kyu seraya merogoh kantung baju Changmin. Namja jangkung itu hanya cengengesan kegelian -_-

"Sms dari Yoochun oppa." kata Kyu menatap ponsel Changmin. Kyu tidak menyadari namja disebelahnya tengah blushing tak karuan. Aish ... dasar evilminfood.

"Bacakan chagiya." pinta Changmin semanja mungkin. Kyu melirik sebal namjachingunya sedetik kemudian ia turuti.

"Baiklah aku bacakan, pasang telingamu baik-baik. **From : Yoochun hyung jidat stadion** ... aish kenapa kamu seenaknya menamai teman-temanmu dengan nama seaneh ini eoh?" seru Kyu membacakan nama si pengirim yang berakhir dengan protesan.

"Terserah aku, ponsel ... ponsel ku." santai Changmin.

"Hmm namaku ditulis apa?" tanya Kyu penasaran. Changmin menyeringai.

"My wifey evil chagiya yeopo." jawab Changmin seraya mencolek dagu Kyu.

"Mwoya? absurd sekali!" protesnya Kyu walaupun sebenarnya ia senang.

"Eits tadi aku bilang apa? terserah aku, ponsel ... ponsel ku haha sudah sudah tidak diusah dipikirkan, lanjutkan chagiya." enteng Changmin yang ditatap malas yeojachingunya.

"Aish ... kata Yoochun oppa begini nih, **'Changmin-ahh mianhae aku dan Yunho tidak bisa ke Rumah Sakit hari ini. Yunho tadi bertengkar hebat dengan Jaejoong dan sekarang dia sedang menghancurkan sansak tinju dirumahku. Su-ie ku juga tidak bisa kesana, dia sedang bersama Jaejoong dan dia juga jadi marah padaku. Aish ... aku bisa gila'**. Begitu katanya." Changmin dan Kyu saling melirik.

"Ada apa dengan pasangan Lovely dovey (Yunjae) itu? apa kita melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Mana aku tau, aku kan seharian bersamamu, akan ku tanyakan Duckbutt nanti. Tapi kalau sampai Yunho oppa menyakiti Big eyes! akan ku botaki dia!" titah Kyu seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku jadi penasaran, menghancurkan sansak tinju adalah kebiasaan Yunho Hyung jika sedang marah besar." kata Changmin bergidik ngeri seraya mengingat kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya jangan menakutiku, aku khawatir dengan Big eyes." ujar Kyu dengan raut cemas. Changmin merangkul mesra Kyu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tenang saja chagi, Yunho Hyung tidak akan menyakiti Jaejoong, dia terlalu mencintai Jaejoong, seperti aku yang terlalu mencintaimu." kata Changmin seraya mengecup kepala Kyu. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum malu seraya memeluk Changmin.

"A-aku juga," balas Kyu malu-malu.

"Juga apa?" goda Changmin.

"Juga mencintai," sahut Kyu santai.

"Mencintai siapa?" tanya Changmin penuh harap.

"Boneka Chucky ku."

"YA! chagiya kau menghancurkan hatiku."

* * *

_Jeje Restaurant ..._

_19.00 pm ..._

"JAEEEEEEE ~" teriak Junsu yang baru saja memasuki kedai milik Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Junsu eonnie," sapa Karam ramah.

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanya Junsu gusar.

"Didapur."

_BLAM_

Karam hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya saat Junsu menatapnya tak suka seraya berjalan melewatinya memasuki dapur.

"JAEEEEEEE ~" pekik Junsu yang sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Umma Kim yang sedang memasak terlonjak kaget.

"Ya Junsu-ahh, kamu mengagetkanku dan Umma." protes Jaejoong seraya mengetok pelan kepala Junsu dengan sendok sayur.

"Eoh mian, Annyeong Ahjumma, mian aku mengangetkan nde hehe ..." seru Junsu cengengesan yang dibalas senyuman ramah Umma-nya Jaejoong.

"Nde gwaenchana Junsu-ahh, Joongie biar umma saja nde yang beli cabainya, Joongie temani Junsu saja disini." titah Umma Kim yang diangguki Jaejoong. Umma kim melepas apronnya.

"Umma tinggal sebentar nde." ramah Umma kim pada sang anak dan Junsu.

"Hati-hati Umma/Ahjumma."

"Nde ~"

_GREP_

Sepeninggalan Umma Kim, Junsu langsung memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"D-duckbutt ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Jae, tadi Yunho oppa sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ku dan Chunnie oppa. aku mengkhawatirkanmu." ujar Junsu yang sontak membuat mata besar Jaejoong membulat sempurna namun sedetik kemudian doe eyes yeoja cantik itu meredup dan bibir cherrynya tersenyum sendu.

"Gwaenchana su-ie, Y-yunho oppa menceritakan semuanya pada mu dan Yoochun oppa?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menahan air matanya yang seakan ingin menetes lagi.

"Nde, tapi dipertengahan saat emosi ku memuncak aku langsung pergi dan tak lupa memberikan sedikit Jambakan dirambut Yunho oppa, satu tonjok diperutnya dan sebagai penutup aku injak saja kakinya." titah Junsu dengan raut kesal yang reflek membuat mata besat dan bibir ranum Jaejoong menbulat sempurna. Perlahan Jaejoong melepas pelukannya.

"Mwo? kamu melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Nde! tapi itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang dia lakukan padamu! ingin rasanya aku melemparnya ke dasar Sungai Han dan membiarkan mayatnya mengambang disana." seru Junsu seraya memotek-motek buncis dengan sadisnya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak boleh Duckbutt, Yunho oppa kekasihku." gurau Jaejoong dengan senyum malaikatnya yang berhasil membuat Junsu melongo. Jaejoong begitu lembut mengatakannya namun matanya masih menyiratkan sepercik kepedihan.

"Ya! dia sudah menyakitimu!" pekik Junsu tak terima. Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"A-apa dia menyesal su?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Sangat menyesal, saat dia bercerita air matanya menetes, tapi jebal Jae kamu harus renungkan lagi dan jangan langsung memaafkannya, biarkan sampai si beruang mesum itu menyadari benar kesalahannya, aish ... sungguh aku sangat kesal dengan Yunho oppa!" ujar Junsu geregetan seraya meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Jaejoong tersenyum tulus.

"Arraseo duckbutt" sahut Jaejoong dengan doe eyes yang berkaca-kaca namun bibir cherrynya seolah tak berhenti tersenyum. Junsu kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bicara seperti itu karna aku menyayangimu Jae dan aku tidak suka kalau ada yang menyakiti sahabatku." lirih Junsu dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Nde, Gomawo su-ie."

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau rasa sakit dan ketakutan seolah masih menghantui jiwa malaikat seorang Kim Jaejoong. Masih tercetak jelas diingatannya saat Yunho memukul Hyunjoong dengan membabi buta disertai amarah yang seolah merasuki sosok hangatnya dan masih terngiang nyata direlung Jaejoong saat Yunho mencium kasar bibir cherry-nya seolah ingin meluapkan semua emosinya yang masih membutakan matanya.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hal itu seakan tak mengurangi rasa cinta dan sayang Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sudah mengisi hari dan hatinya selama ini. Jaejoong yakin Yunnie-nya bukan orang yang kasar dan melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa sebab. Yunnie-nya adalah pribadi yang lembut, penyayang dan hangat.

Namun untuk saat ini biarkan Jaejoong menenangkan hatinya dulu sampai perasaan dan jiwanya sudah siap untuk bertemu dan menatap langsung mata tajam bak elang kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

_Sementara itu ..._

Seorang namja tampan bermata musang memasuki kedai milik Jaejoong dengan raut wajah gusar dan rambut yang berantakan seolah mengisyaratnya kalau keadaannya sedang tidak baik saat ini.

Jung Yunho nama namja tampan itu, ia terlihat celingukan dan sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mata musangnya tertuju pada sesosok yeoja polos yang berdiri didepan meja kasir dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Annyeong karam-ahh, apa Jaejoong ada?" tanya Yunho to the point. Karam mengeryitkan dahinya dan melihat Yunho dari atas sampai bawah, Wajah tampannya terlihat kusut, rambutnya berantakan dan ia menggenggam sebuket bunga lily putih. Karam terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Humm ... J-jae eonnie tadi humm ... tadi keluar oppa dengan Junsu eonnie." bohong Karam memasang wajah malaikatnya dengan senyum yang terkesan kaku.

"Kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"Molla, sepertinya akan lama oppa, ada apa oppa?" tanya Karam penasaran.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa, aku akan menunggunya disini." seru Yunho seraya beranjak menuju kursi namun langsung ditahan Karam.

"Oppa itu ... aku baru ingat tadi kata Jae eonnie kalau Yunho oppa kesini suruh pulang saja, Jae eonnie juga bilang tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho oppa." ujar Karam mengarang bebas karna kenyataannya Jaejoong sedang didapur bersama Junsu. Yunho nampak mendengus lemas dan mata musangnya menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang begitu terbaca.

"Hah ~ mianhae boo." gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Karam.

"Oppa jadi menunggu Jae eonnie?" tanya Karam seolah memancing sesuatu. Yunho terdiam sejenak seraya menatap sendu sebuket bunga lily digenggamannya.

"Ani, aku pulang saja." GOTCHA! sebuah seringai terselubung langsung terbentuk dibibir 'manis' Karam.

"Oppa yakin tidak mau menunggu Jae eonnie sebentar saja?" tanya Karam dengan ekspresi prihatin namun bisa dipastikan batinnya bersorak riang.

"Sebenarnya ingin tapi kalau Jae bilang begitu hah ... entahlah, aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya semakin membenciku, dia pasti butuh waktu sebelum memaafkanku." Karam terdiam sejenak saat Yunho mencurahkan kegalauannya.

"Aish ... kenapa aku jadi curhat begini, mianhae Karam-ahh yang tadi lupakan saja." kata Yunho tertawa hambar. Karam tersenyum manis seraya menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Yunho yang tertumpu dimeja kasir.

"Gwaenchana, oppa bisa mempercayaiku dan aku siap menampung semua cerita oppa." Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari genggaman tangan yeoja berparas innocent itu.

"Eoh? nde." sahut Yunho sekenannya. Karam hanya tersenyun sebal saat Yunho terkesan menghindarinya.

"Oppa gwaenchana?" tanya Karam dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Humm ..." dehem Yunho lemas.

"Ahh iya Karam-ahh tolong berikan bunga ini untuk Jaejoong nde, bilang padanya aku sangat sangat sangat mencintainya, arraseo?" titah Yunho dengan raut serius.

"Arraseo oppa" Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tanpa permisi langsung beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Karam yang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hati-hati oppa ~" serunya seraya menatap punggung Yunho yang sudah keluar dari pintu kedai.

Karam mendecik sinis, perlahan matanya beralih menatap sebuket bunga lily yang kini berada ditangannya dan seketika sebuah seringai setan langsung nampak diwajah manisnya.

"Coba kita lihat apa yang ditulis pangeran tampan itu untuk tuan putrinya," sinis Karam seraya membuka tanpa izin dan seenak jidatnya sebuah note berwarna pink yang menyatu dengan buket bunga itu.

**'Boo, Jeongmal mianhaeyeo, sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Jebal, maafkan kekasihmu yang bodoh ini. Boojaejoongie jeongmal saranghaeyo. -YourYunnie-'**

Karam menyunggingkan bibirnya setelah membaca kalimat terakhir note yang ditujukan Yunho untuk Kekasihnya itu.

"Ck' mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi kalau kertas yang berisi kata-kata manis ini berakhir di ditempat sampah!" geram Karam seraya meremas kertas itu.

"Upsss ... aku tidak sengaja membuangnya." lanjutnya seraya melempar gumplan kertas itu ke tempat sampah disertai seringai ala lucifer.

_Tiba-tiba ..._

"Aigo ~ 79 pesan masuk, 109 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 43 pesan suara dari Yunho oppa. Ck' aku rasa Yunho oppa muiai gila karna kamu diamkan Big eyes." suara nyaring Junsu sontak mengejutkan Karam.

"Humm sepertinya begitu, nanti pesannya aku baca dirumah saja, sepertinya malam ini aku akan begadang." gurau Jaejoong terkekeh yang langsung mendapat satu jitakan kecil dari sahabat montoknya itu.

Perlahan doe eyes Jaejoong beralih menatap seorang yeoja polos yang sudah memasang senyum termanisnya dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Ia tertegun sejenak ketika melihat bunga lily yang tengah digenggam Karam mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu memberikan bunga cantik tersebut ketika akan mengajaknya berkencan.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika sebuah moment indah terlintas dikepalanya, saat Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya dan sesosok namja tampan sudah berlutut seraya menjulurkan sebuket bunga lily favoritnya dengan bibir hati yang tersenyum tulus. Jung Yunho-Kekasihnya selalu melakukan hal manis itu setiap ia mengunjungi rumah Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas ketika terbesit sepercik harapan kalau bunga yang tengah digenggam Karam adalah Bunga untuknya dari Yunho.

"Aigo ~ Karam-ahh, bunganya cantik sekali." seru Jaejoong basa-basi.

"Eoh? n-nde." sahut Karam terbata-bata.

"Dari siapa karam-ahh?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Junsu memicingkan matanya saat gelagat Karam terlihat mencurigakan.

"I-itu i-ini dari hmm ... dari namjachinguku." bohong Karam tergagap. Jaejoong menghela nafas berat, ternyata bukan Yunnie-nya batin yeoja cantik itu.

"Eoh? kamu punya namjachingu? Aigo ~ adikku sudah besar nde, ya kenalkan padaku." goda Jaejoong dengan senyum tulusnya sembari menyenggol Karam.

"N-nde, nanti aku kenalkan eon." balas Karam gugup dengan segala kebohongannya. Jaejoong tersenyum seraya mengacak surai hitam yeodongsaengnya. Junsu yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ya bigeyes asik sekali mengobrolnya sampai melupakanku." gerutu Junsu dengan pipi menggembung.

"Aigo ~ duckbutt mian, Ya pipi bakpao jangan cemberut nde." ledek Jaejoong seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi gendut Junsu.

"Huh ~ menyebalkan, sudah ahh aku pulang dulu nde, supirku sudah menunggu, papay bigeyes ~ jangan galau nde." pekik Junsu seraya menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Yaaa meledekku eoh? nde, hati-hati duckbutt papay ~" seru Jaejoong memeluk Junsu sesaat.

"Hati-hati Junsu eonnie." ramah Karam seraya melambaikan tangannya yang malah dibalas tatapan sebal dari yeoja imut itu.

"Jae eonnie aku punya kucing seperti Jiji, humm boleh tidak aku juga menamainya Jiji?" seru Karam ber-puppy eyes ria.

"Eoh jinjja? tentu saja boleh, Ya nanti kita ajak dua Jiji jalan-jalan bersama nde." imbuh Jaejoong seraya merangkul Karam.

"Jinjja? aigo ~ aku jadi tidak sabar." pekik Karam girang. tatapan yeoja polos itu beralih menatap kalung yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Eonnie itu kalung barunya nde? lucu sekali gajah dan hello kitty." puji Karam.

"Eoh ini? perasaan ini sudah lama." kata Jaejoong seraya menggenggam kalung pemberian Yunho. Doe eyes Jaejoong meredup seraya tersenyum sendu.

"Jinjja? kok aku baru sadar nde hehe... Ya itu beli dimana eon?" tanya Karam riang.

"I-ini dari Yunho oppa." Karam tersenyum kaku saat raut wajah Jaejoong terlihat murung.

"Eonnie gwaenchana?" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"N-nde, humm aku kembali kedapur dulu nde." lemas Jaejoong.

"Nde eon." sahut Karam sekenannya, mata polos yeoja itu menatap Jaejoong yang mulai beranjak dari atas sampai bawah dengan seringai irinya.

_'Kau sangat cantik dan baik eonnie, tapi sayang ... kau terlalu polos dan bodoh.'_

**To Be Continue ...**

***tarik nafas* ANNYEONG CHINGUDEUL ^_^ huwaaa ~ ottokae chap ini? setelah bermeditasi selama 100 hari dipuncak menara dideket rumah aku alias sutet akhirnya selesai juga Chapter yang masih panjang ini *guling-guling dipasir bareng jiji*. **

**Demi semua makanan yang berakhir diperut lakinya Kyu a.k.a uri minnie hah ~ jujur chingu ini chap tersulit sepanjang frozen prince berlangsung *elap ingus*, padahal aku sudah memutar otak pabbo sampe ngebul dan hasilnya yah ~ seperti yang kalian baca barusan hehe ... **

**Ottokae menurut kalian? Apakah konfliknya cukup menegangkan? hehe ... Mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan dan kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan *nunduk-nunduk*. Lama-lama ngapa ini FF jadi kaya telenopela yak? wkwk ... XP**

**Apakah Changkyu sweet moment-nya sudah semanis senyum Jaemma? (Yunppa : kaga ada yang bisa nyaingin senyum manis bini gua kale thor. Aku : -_- iye yunppa senyum emak emg paling manis, gula biang aje kalah. Yunppa : *cipok basah jaemma*) PLAK! ngawur hehe XD **

**Banyak banget yang req Kyu melembut sama Changmin dan aku sudah kabulkan nde, sampe mereka Kisseu malah dikasur wkwk *kepangin rambut Jaemma*. Tadinya aku mau bikin minnie lupa ingatan tapi tapi tapi aku ga tega sama Kyu wkwk ... sama bisa-bisa ini FF jadi Tersanjung wannabe lagi bzzz ...**

**Buat Yunjae-nya aigooo ~ maap se maap maapnya nde *nangis darah* bukan maksud bikin Yunppa kasar dan menyakiti Jaemma tapi itu bentuk Yunppa yang cemburu buta ama Masbro Hyunjoong wkwk :3 Yunppa kan cinta mati ama Jaemma *pidioin Yunjae NC*. Tenang aku akan bikin ntu pasangan terfenomenal alias Yunjae tetap unyu dan so sweet hehe tapi diselingin konflik kaga ngapa-ngapa yak? kok jadi betawi gini aye *plak*. **

**Khusus buat Yunjae ini baru konflik awal hehe konflik sesungguhnya masih aku simpan di kutang Jaemma XD hehe ... dan untuk Yoosu mianhae saya blank banget bikin konflik pasangan yang rada koplak ini *tepok jidat uchun* tapi semoga saya bisa nde bikin konflik mereka walau tak seganas konflik Yunjae dan Changkyu wkwk ...**

**Oh iya buat yang nanya Karam siapa di real life, jadi gini hehe ... Karam itu member boyband DNA nah dia ntu ngepens ama Yunppa. Menurut desas-desus yang aku denger, Karam ntu kaya (mungkin) ngikuti gaya Jaemma hmm mungkin dari foto-fotonya. Aku akuin Karam emang cute tapi ga secute Jaemma sih XD hehe ... Mian buat pensnya Karam kalau karakternya jadi kaya gini *nyengir kuda* hanya untuk kebutuhan peran wkwk ... *jorokin jaemma ke pelukan yunppa***

**Oh iya taemin terpaksa aku ga jadi munculin disini hiks ... mian, soalnya aku mau changkyu lope-lopean tanpa diganggu siapa pun hehe ... dichappie depan deh aku minculin *colong ayamnya onew***

**Mianhae nde tidak bisa bales REVIEW satu-persatu karna banyak *tumpengan* hehe ... jadi aku balesnya borongan nde hehe ^_^. yang masih mendukung ff ini untuk lanjut silahkan REVIEW SEPANJANG MUNGKIN *puppy eyes* hehe ... JEONGMAL KHAMSHAMNIDA untuk SEMUA READER yang sudah READ terlebih lagi yang sudah REVIEW *poppo*. papay ~ *naik naga terbang yang ada si Indosiar*. Foto profil ffn aku itu hasil editan aku sendiri hehe ... walaupun belum sempurna tapi seengganya ada gambaran ChangKyu moment di Hospital nde ^^**

**NEXT CHAPTER : **

**Yunho berusaha mati-matian agar Jaejoong mau memaafkannya. Tapi apakah Jaejoong mau memaafkan Yunho? Bagaimana kemesraan new couple 'Changkyu' setelah melewati masa sulit mereka? Dan bagaimana kisah Yoosu yang adem ayem saja?**

**CHAPTER 10 **

**COMING SOON *jaemma joget I got a boy-nya SNSD* (Eh curhat dikit ya :3 ini ciyus *plak* kalo aku lagi dengrin lagu SNSD pasti yang aku bayangin muka cantik para Uke terutama Jaemma, Junsu, Heechul, Kyu, Ryeowook, Kibum, Taemin wkwk aku ngebayanin tuh mereka joget didepan para Seme yang sampe mimisan XP) oh iya aku lagi galau bgt karna abis liat kissing scene yunppa sama ahjjuma jelk :'( kan kasian si emak, mana emak waktu di interview bilangnya pen cepet kawin mulu ck' *tepok butt babeh yun* aish ... aku jadi ga minggat-minggat ini, sudah nde aku mau bantuin Yunppa nguli dulu *naik odong-odong yang di Goes Changmin***


	10. Apologize

**CHAPTER 10**

_Yunho House ..._

_21.00 pm ..._

Setelah memarkirkan Audi hitamnya ke dalam garasi, Yunho langsung memasuki rumah mewahnya atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut istana kokohnya yang bernuansa serba putih dengan gaya Eropa yang terkesan sangat elegant dan modern.

Yunho menapaki kaki jenjangnya lunglai, wajah tampannya terlihat sangat kusut, dan sesekali namja mainly itu juga menghela nafas panjang-menandakan ada sesuatu yang tengah memberatkan hatinya. Wae? tentu saja karna perasaan bersalah yang begitu menghantuinya pada sang kekasih. Yunho sangat menyesali perlakuan tak terduganya pada Jaejoong yang Yunho yakini sangat melukai hati malaikat yeoja berparas cantik itu.

Entah sudah berapa ratus sms dan telpon dari Yunho yang tak satu pun ditanggapi yeoja cantik berbibir cherry itu. _Harapan_ satu-satunya hanyalah note yang ia selipkan pada buket bunga yang tadi ia titipkan pada Karam.

"Semoga kamu menerima bunga ku dan membaca pesan ku Boo," ujar Yunho sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aigo ~ Boojae, aku bisa gila!" pekiknya seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mianhae Boo, Jeongmal mianhamnida." lanjunya lirih.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya berparas cantik menghentikan kegiatan menyeruput green tea-nya ketika suara bass sang anak melewati indera pendengarnya.

"Sudah pulang, Yun?" Yunho menoleh pada sumber suara yang berasal dari ruang keluarga. Namja tampan itu kontan mendekati sang Umma yang sudah tersenyum padanya.

"Humm ..." dehem Yunho sekenannya sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah sang Umma.

"Ya, anak tampan Umma, kenapa lesu sekali eoh?" tanya Umma Jung seraya merapikan rambut sang anak yang sudah sangat absurd bentuknya.

Yunho menatap Umma-nya dengan tampang semelas mungkin, "Biar Umma tebak hemm ... kamu sedang bertengkar dengan yeoja cantik bermata indah itu nde? Boo? Boo siapa nama yeojachingumu itu Yun? Umma lupa." ujar Umma Jung menerka-nerka.

"Boojaejoongie panggilan sayangku Umma, namanya Kim Jaejoong." jawab Yunho.

"Panggilan sayang? Aigo manis sekali," Yunho menatap horror sang Umma yang cengengesan seraya blushing sendiri.

"Huhu Umma jadi ingat sewaktu masih pacaran dengan Appa mu Yun, Appamu romantis sekali. Eoh? Aigo ~ Umma jadi ngelantur, tadi sampai mana Yun?" Yunho mendengus malas. Umma-nya memang rempong tidak ketulungan, maklum anggota sosialita.

"Yeojachingu ku Umma, Jaejoong." jawab Yunho.

"Ahh nde, Kim Jaejoong, namanya cantik seperti orangnya, Ya kapan kamu mau mengenalkan Jaejoong secara langsung pada Umma, Yun?" celoteh Umma Jung yang memang sudah sering melihat paras cantik Jaejoong walau hanya lewat foto yang terdapat ditiap sudut kamar Yunho dan gadget anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Umma, dia sedang marah pada ku, bagaimana bisa aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan Umma?" ucap Yunho frustasi. Umma Jung terkekeh kecil.

"Hehe arraseo." sahut Umma Jung singkat sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sang anak. Umma cantik ini sengaja hanya menjawab ucapan Yunho sekenanya agar sang anak sendiri yang membuka suara untuk menceritakannya lebih lanjut.

"Umma aku menyakitinya," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Umma Jung tersenyum penuh arti, "Menyakitinya?" ulang sang Umma.

"Nde, aku menyakitinya, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu, aku sangat menyesal Umma." curhat Yunho dengan mata yang memancarkan kepiluhan mendalam.

"Minta maaflah dengan setulus hati, pasti Jaejoong akan memaafkanmu, Yun." titah Umma Jung.

Yunho menatap sendu Umma-nya, "Jinjjayo?" lirih Yunho.

"Nde, percaya pada Umma." yakin Umma Jung seraya mengusap lembut punggung sang putra. Yunho mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang, walau nasehat Umma-nya standart tapi entah mengapa begitu bisa dicernanya, mungkin karena kedekatan Yunho dengan sang Umma yang diatas anak laki-laki pada umumnya.

Walau Umma Jung tidak tahu pasti trouble sang anak dan kekasihnya tapi Umma cantik itu yakin perihal ucapannya. Ia tidak mau banyak bertanya mengenai masalah sang anak, karna Yunho mau bercerita dengannya walau hanya sekedarnya saja, bagi Umma Jung itu sudah sangat cukup. Jarang-jarang Yunho bercerita seputar yeojachingunya, ia biasa curhat mengenai tugas kampusnya atau klub basketnya, sepertinya yeojachingu sang anak kali ini memang berbeda. Menurut Umma Jung Yunho-nya sudah dewasa dan tak perlu menceritakan terlalu detail perihal masalah pribadinya.

"Umma, kapan Appa pulang?" tanya Yunho mengingat Appa-nya masih berada di China.

"2 hari lagi." sahut Umma Jung seraya menyesap teh hijaunya.

Yunho tersenyum jahil, "Ya, malam ini menjanda lagi eoh?"

_PLETAK!_

"Awww ... appoyo Umma!" ringis Yunho sambil memegangi kepala malangnya yang baru saja dijitak sang Umma.

"Salah sendiri, sudah berani menggoda Umma mu eoh? dasar anak nakal!" seru Umma Jung dengan elegant-nya sembari merapihkan rambutnya yang baru saja di blow.

"Hehe mian Umma." rajuk Yunho nyengir kuda.

Umma Jung hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang anak, "Yun, apa kamu sangat mencintai Jaejoong?" tanya Umma Jung seraya menatap dalam-dalam mata tajam anak satu-satunya itu.

Yunho tersenyum teduh, "Sangat Umma, sangat! Wae?" kata Yunho yakin.

Umma Jung tersenyum hangat, "Ani, hanya penasaran saja, sepertinya anak Umma sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya nde." goda sang Umma.

Yunho tersenyum malu, "Separuh jiwa Umma." timpal Yunho dengan bibir hati yang melengkung sempurna.

"Aigo ~ romantis sekali, Umma jadi semakin ingin bertemu Boojaejoongie mu itu Yun." seru Umma Jung antusias.

"Nanti pasti akan aku kenalkan Umma, tapi Umma jangan iri dengan kecantikannya nde." goda Yunho tanpa dosa yang langsung ditatap datar sang Umma.

"Ya, kamu pikir Umma seperti ibu tiri yang ada didongeng-dongeng eoh? apalagi iri dengan kekasih anaknya sendiri." titah Umma Jung menautkan alisnya sebal.

"Bercanda Umma, nde nde walaupun Umma ku sudah Umma-Umma tapi masih tetap cantik, efek botox nde?" goda Yunho yang langsung mendapat satu jitakan 'lagi' dari Umma-nya.

"Enak saja! Umma alami anak nakal!" protes Umma Jung tak terima. Yunho hanya ber'aegyo ria seraya memasang 'V' sign.

Umma Jung memang menjaga kecantikan dengan berolahraga dan menjadi vegetarian. Kalau ke dokter kecantikan paling hanya treatment. Umma Jung sering bertitah pada Yunho agar mencari yeojachingu yang 'real' dari lahir, tidak permak sana-sini. Menurut Umma cantik itu wanita yang mensyukuri pemberian Tuhan 'biasanya' memiliki hati yang baik pula. Untunglah Yunho memilih Jaejoong yang memang sudah cantik dari lahir dan masuk kriteria Umma-nya.

"Oh iya Yun, ottokae keadaan Changmin?" tanya Umma Jung tiba-tiba.

"Sudah membaik Umma, bocah tengil itu perkembangannya sangat pesat dan besok sudah boleh pulang." tutur Yunho. Changmin memang namja yang kuat terlebih lagi sekarang ia sudah punya yeojachingu yang selalu ada disampingnya *ehem .. Kyu*

"Syukurlah ~ kata Changhyo, Hyemin tidak berhenti menangis selama di pesawat." kata Umma Jung yang memang sahabat dekat orangtua Changmin.

"Humm .. kapan mereka landing, Umma?" tanya Yunho.

"Mungkin besok." Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba menguap.

"Hoam ~"

"Ke kamar mu sana, mandi lalu tidur." suruh Umma Jung menautkan alisnya.

"Ya, Umma mengusirku?" ujar Yunho memasang tampang anak teraniyaya.

"Aniyo prince Jung, Umma hanya mengingatkan, bukankah kamu harus punya tenaga ekstra untuk minta maaf pada kekasihmu besok." ujar Umma Jung terkekeh.

"Aigooo ~ Umma benar, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu nde Umma yeopo." seru Yunho antusias. Umma Jung mengangguk. Yunho hanya tersenyum seraya beranjak.

"Yun," panggil sang Umma yang menghentikan langkah Yunho.

"Nde?" sentak Yunho.

"Perjuangkan cintamu, titipkan salam Umma untuk Jaejoongie nde, Hwaiting!" seru Umma Jung antusias seraya megepalkan tangannya memberi semangat untuk Yunho.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh, "Nde, gomawo Umma, Hwaiting!" pekik Yunho tak kalah heboh dengan air wajah yang sudah nampak lebih semangat.

Umma Jung sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mampu menakhlukan dan membuat sang anak dilanda kegundahan seperti ini. Bahkan Yunho terkesan takluk pada yeoja bermata besar itu, bagaimana tidak? Yunho yang biasanya harus dirajuk-rajuk dulu menceritakan perihal kekasihnya kali ini tanpa paksaan namja tampan itu menceritakan sendiri mengenai yeojachingu-nya saat ini pada sang Umma. Bukankah itu berarti seorang **Kim Jaejoong sangat istimewa**.

* * *

_SM University ..._

_(Arts class ...)_

_11.00 am_

Junsu mengeryitkan dahinya saat merasakan pergerakan-pergerakan yang cukup aneh dan mengganggu dari arah belakangnya.

"Psssttt ... Jae bisakah kamu diam!" protes Junsu berbisik seraya sedikit menoleh pada sahabat cantiknya yang menciptakan getaran absurd tersebut.

"Aku shhhh ... aku kebelet pipis su." sahut Jaejoong yang hampir membuat Junsu sweetdrop ditempat.

"Ya! sana ke toilet!" titah Junsu dengan alis bertautan.

"Tidak mau, Yunnie oppa masih menungguku didepan kelas, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya." jelas Jaejoong dengan tampang frustasi.

"Mwo? beruang mesum itu masih menunggumu?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Woaaa ~ 4 jam dan masih bertahan, ck' niat sekali minta maafnya." gerutu Junsu dengan tampang malas. Yeoja imut ini masih kesal dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu perihal perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong kemarin.

"Ottokae su? aku belum siap bertatap muka dengan Yunnie Oppa, tapi shhh ... tapi aku tidak tahan, aigo ~ Umma tolong Joongie." rancau Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang sudah berair seakan meminta belas kasih. Junsu mendengus panjang dan berpikir sejenak.

"Jae, aku punya ide!" seru Junsu antusias. Oh GOD! akhirnya setelah sekian lama Jaejoong berteman dengan yeoja imut itu, Junsu berguna juga pikir Jaejoong 'sadis'.

"Mwoya? mwoya?" sontak Jaejoong dengan doe eyes yang tadinya sangat suram kini langsung memancarkan cahaya kehidupan.

"Kamu pipis disini saja." ujar Junsu sambil memberikan tempat minum berbentuk lumba-lumba miliknya.

_TUKK!_

"Duckbutt pabbo!" sentak Jaejoong setelah menjitak kepala Junsu dengan ujung pulpen berbentuk gajah miliknya. Demi kecantikannya yang tiada tara Jaejoong tarik kembali kata-katanya barusan yang menyebutkan Junsu berguna.

"Appo big eyes!" protes Junsu seraya memegangi kepala malangnya.

"Salah sendiri meledekku disaat genting seperti ini." sebal Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya.

"Ya big eyes, aku kan hanya memberi saran." gerutu Junsu memasang tampang lugunya.

"Mwo? saran mu sesat sekali." cibir Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Junsu cekikikan tak jelas.

"Eung kyang kyang ~ hihi mian Jae hanya itu yang ada diotakku sekarang." seru Junsu dengan tawa khas-nya yang mirip lumba-lumba kejepit.

"Ck' nde nde, gomawo atas saran sesat mu yang sama sekali tidak membantuku, duckbutt." seru Jaejoong menatap malas Junsu yang sudah ber'aegyo ria.

Junsu terkekeh seraya kembali menghadap ke depan tanpa lupa memberikan satu kedipan mata untuk Jaejoong yang tengah dihadapkan antara hidup dan mati.

Yeoja cantik itu masih menahan hasrat ingin pipisnya sembari menjepit kedua tangannya diantara pangkal pahanya yang terbalut rok mini seraya mengoyang-goyangkan buttnya. Aigo ~ Kim Jaejoong istri sah Jung Yunho! tak sadarkah kegiatan menahan pipismu yang begitu _erotis_ lantas menggundang mata jelalatan teman-teman namja mu yang kini tengah menatapmu penuh nafsu. Untung kekasihmu yang over protektif itu tidak ada ditempat, kalau sampai Yunho melihatnya, ck' sudah dipastikan namja-namja yang salah satunya bernama Chanyeol itu takkan bisa menikmati indahnya dunia esok hari.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya meraih ponselnya yang kembali berkelap-kelip (ponselnya tergeletak diatas meja). Doe eyes Jaejoong melirik sesaat Han Sosaengnim yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya kemudian beralih menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan satu nama seorang namja. Yap, Jung Yunho, namjachingunya yang terus meramaikan ponselnya sejak semalam. Jaejoong membuka satu pesan terbaru dari Yunho, sekitar 30 detik lalu.

**From : My lovely yunnie bear oppa**

**Boo, aku akan terus menunggumu, jebal boo jangan diami aku seperti ini, Jeongmal mianhayeo. BOOJAEJOONGIE AKU MENCINTAIMU!**

Sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong setelah membaca pesan dari sang kekasih. Walau tak satu pun pesan Yunho yang ia balas, namun yeoja lembut nan polos itu tetap membaca ratusan pesan tersebut. Tapi mungkin ada beberapa yang terlewat mengingat Yunho mengiriminya pesan hampir tiap detik.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tega dengan Yunho karna semalaman terus mencoba menghubunginya dan itu artinya namja mainly itu tidak tidur ani? Tapi mau tidak mau Jaejoong sejenak mendiamkan Yunnie-nya. Kejadian kemarin masih terus terngiang dikepalanya. Ia butuh waktu sesaat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk ke toilet. Hmm ... sebenarnya selain kebelet pipis yeoja cantik ini juga ingin melihat Yunnie-nya yang sudah 4 jam menunggunya didepan kelasnya. Namun disisi lain ia masih takut untuk berhadapan langsung dengan namja mainly itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk pipis dan mungkin juga sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat wajah tampan Yunnie-nya.

"Han Sosaengnim," panggil Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan seraya menaikan tangan kanannya.

"Nde?" sahut Han Sosaengnim.

"Aku mau izin ke toilet." ucap Jaejoong sembari menggerakan kakinya gelisah. Han Sosaengnim hanya mengangguk.

"Jaejoongie, mau aku temani tidak?" celetuk Chanyeol seraya memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Ya! bersama aku saja joongie!" timpal Kai nyengir kuda.

"Mwoya? tentu saja Joongie maunya sama aku, ya kan Joongie?" tambah Lay tak mau kalah.

"Ya! kalian bertiga jangan berisik!" bentak Han Sosaengnim yang mebuat tiga namja itu terdiam.

Han sosaengnim menatap Jaejoong dengan seringai, "Jaejoong-shi saya saja yang temani?"

_GUBRAK_

Seisi kelas sweetdrop dengan posisi tidak elit. Han Sosaengnim hanya cekikikan tak jelas kala ditatap puluhan mata anak didiknya yang menatapnya malas. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh sambil menghela nafas seraya membuka knop pintu kelasnya.

_CEKLEK_

Yunho sontak menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata musang namja itu membulat sempurna, Yunho langsung berdiri karna sedari tadi ia duduk di atas dinginnya lantai-tepat disebelah pintu kelas Boojae-nya. Dan tanpa Yunho sadari sebuket bunga lily untuk Jaejoong yang dari tadi digenggamnya jatuh, sangking terkejutnya.

"Boo!" sontak Yunho saat yeoja cantik yang sedari tadi ia nantikan akhirnya muncul memamerkan sosoknya yang selalu nampak sempurna.

"Boojae," panggil Yunho dengan air muka yang begitu bahagia. Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya melirik sekilas sang kekasih. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Bimbang, karna kecemasan dan rasa rindu seolah menyeruak menjadi satu didalam dadanya.

"Boo, akhirnya kamu mau menemuiku." girang Yunho seraya mengenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. Sudut mata yeoja cantik itu seolah masih mengisyaratkan sebuah ketakutan. Dengan secepat kilat Jaejoong menarik tangannya seraya berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung mengejar Boojae-nya yang sudah berlari kecil kearah ujung koridor.

_GREP_

Jaejoong langsung mematung seketika saat Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Yeoja cantik itu bisa merasakan deru nafas Yunho yang tak begitu beraturan, mungkin karna kelelahan. Ia juga bisa mencium aroma mainly sang kekasih yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Boo, jeongmal mianhaeyeo, demi Tuhan aku sangat menyesal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu, kamu boleh memukul ku atau menghukum ku sesuka hatimu tapi jebal jangan diami aku seperti ini, karna rasanya lebih menyakitkan, ku mohon maafkan kesalahan dan kebodohan ku, Boo."

_DEG_

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar penuturan Yunho yang terdengar begitu tulus. Ia bisa merasakan kesungguhan sang kekasih yang sangat terasa menyejukan hatinya. Yeoja cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya yang terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Boo, jebal jawab aku." lirih Yunho seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu kurus Boojae-nya. Yunho menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yeojachingu-nya yang selalu memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

"O-oppa lepaskan aku." pinta Jaejoong lirih. Yunho menggeleng seraya merasakan hatinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Andwae boo, aku takut kamu tidak akan kembali kepadaku kalau sekarang aku melepas mu." ujar Yunho dengan segenap hati dan ketulusannya. Jaejoong tersenyum sendu. Ada yang mendesir dihatinya kala mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Terkesan pedih namun sangat manis.

"Tapi oppa aku-" Yunho melepas pelukannya seraya memutar tubuh Jaejoong sehingga menghadapnya.

"Jebal boo, hukum aku apa saja tapi jangan diami aku seperti ini." rajuk Yunho dengan mata musang yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong tidak menyahuti ucapan Yunho. Ia hanya diam sambil mengigit jemari lentiknya. Nampak sangat gelisah karna memang ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya.

"Mian oppa, aku sudah tidak tahan!"

_BLAM_

Yunho membeku seketika kala Jaejoong tiba-tiba melepas paksa pelukannya dan berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan diujung koridor yang Yunho ketahui adalah toilet. Namja mainly itu mencengkram dadanya yang terasa berkecambuk sakit. Mwo? Boojae-nya bilang ia sudah tidak tahan? apa setelah ini yeoja cantik itu akan meninggalkannya?

"ANDWAE!" Yunho langsung menuju toilet seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu bertuliskan 'Ladies' itu.

"Boo, jebal maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku boo, aku sangat mencintaimu." seru Yunho semakin menggila mengetuk pintu toilet tersebut.

"Boojaejoongie jeongmal mianhamnida."

_CEKLEK_

_BRUK_

"O-oppa apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya.

Yunho meraih tangan kecil Jaejoong, "Jebal boo, jangan diami aku seperti ini." lirih Yunho dengan tampang yang begitu sendu.

"Oppa berdiri." pinta Jaejoong.

"Andwae boo, ini hukuman untukku." sahut Yunho lemah.

"Ani oppa, tidak boleh seperti ini, palli berdiri." suruh Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng tak mengindahkan ucapan sang kekasih.

Aigo, Jaejoong sungguh tak tega melihat Yunho yang memohon padanya sampai seperti ini. Sebenarnya yeoja cantik ini sudah memaafkan Yunho, bahkan dia tidak pernah marah dengan namja tampan itu, hanya sedikit kecewa mungkin.

Jaejoong berjongkok didepan Yunho-menyamakan tubuh mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum tulus seraya mengelus pipi sang kekasih. Yunho memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut Jaejoong yang sangat ia rindukan.

"O-oppa," panggil Jaejoong lirih.

"Boo," sahut Yunho seraya menatap doe eyes Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Oppa, jangan seperti ini." kata yeoja berbibir cherry ini pelan.

"Aniyo boo, ini hukuman untukku." lirih Yunho menatap lekat sepasang mata berkilau dihadapannya.

"Ani oppa hiks ... aku tidak akan menghukum oppa!"

_GREP_

"B-boo," lirih Yunho saat Jaejoong yang sudah terisak tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya disekitaran leher dan pundaknya.

Yeoja cantik itu menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Yunho sementara kepala namja tampan itu bersandar disekitar dada Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho bisa sangat jelas merasakan debaran jantung yeoja bermata doe itu.

"B-boo, kamu memaafkan aku?" tanya Yunho seraya melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping Boojae-nya.

"N-nde, aku ... aku ... aku memaafkan oppa." jawab Jaejoong dengan isakan yang mulai melemah berganti menjadi kegugupan karna baru menyadari posisinya sedekat dan se-ekstrim ini dengan Yunnie-nya.

"Jinjja boo? jeongmal gomawoyo boo." kata Yunho dengan senyum sumringah yang sudah mengembang sempurna.

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Uljima sayang." ucap Yunho sambil menyeka lembut jejak-jejak air mata dipipi yeoja yang begitu ia cintai itu.

"O-oppa." lirih Jaejoong. Yunjae saling memandang satu sama lain dengan senyum merekah.

"Saranghae boo." tulus Yunho seraya mengenggam kedua tangan Boojae-nya.

"Nado oppa." balas Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Boojae-nya. Seakan mengerti dengan maksud Yunho, yeoja cantik itu reflek memejamkan matanya.

_CHUP ~_

Mata besarnya Jaejoong mengerjap dengan polosnya saat Yunho menempelkan bibir hati pada keningnya bukan bibir cherry-nya. Cukup lama Yunho mencium kening yeoja cantik itu seolah ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu mendalam. Namja mainly itu mencoba untuk membuat sang kekasih senyaman mungkin padanya atau bisa dibilang Yunho tidak mau gegabah karna mereka baru berbaikan. Untuk saat ini sekedar mengecup kening Boojae-nya sudah cukup baginya. Ya! garis bawahi hanya untuk saat ini.

Yunho melepas kecupannya lalu menatap mata besar sang kekasih, "Jeongmal saranghamnida, Boojaejoongie." ucap Yunho tulus seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan yeoja jelita itu.

"Nado oppa." balas Jaejoong yang membuat yunho tersenyum lega. Keduanya berdiri bersamaan dan berpelukan sesaat.

"Boo, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yunho nampak risau.

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu, "Tadi kamu bilang hmm ... kamu sudah tidak tahan? apa itu karna kemarin aku ... hmm ... apa kamu sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap ku?" tanya Yunho terbata-bata sembari menatap intens manik hitam berkilau sang kekasih. Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya seolah mencerna ucapan sang kekasih, dan sedetik kemudian yeoja berbibir plum itu langsung tertawa terpingkal.

"Hahaha ..." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Boo, kenapa tertawa?" heran Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya menjadi kekehan kecil sambil mengipas-ngipas daerah lehernya dengan tangannya.

"Oppa, itu aku tidak tahan karna ingin pipis, oppa tau tidak aku menahannya hampir satu jam." jelas Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang begitu menggemaskan.

Sesaat Yunho menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum hangat, "Kenapa ditahan?" tanya Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya.

"I-itu aku ... aku hmmm-"

"Tidak mau menemuiku?" intrupsi Yunho dengan mata tajam yang mengintimidasi, walau sebenarnya ia sedang menggoda Boojae-nya.

"N-nde, tapi tidak seperti itu juga oppa, hmm aku hanya belum siap bertemu oppa, awalnya aku keluar kelas karna ingin ke toilet tapi sebenarnya aku juga mau melihat oppa." ujar Jaejoong malu-malu sambil memainkan ujung roknya tanda ia gugup. Yunho terkekeh lalu memeluk kembali yeoja cantik itu.

"Arraseo Boo, yang penting sekarang aku bisa memeluk Boojae-ku yang paling cantik sedunia ini lagi." ucap Yunho yang langsung membuat pipi yeoja cantik itu memerah sempurna didalam dekapan sang kekasih.

"Oppa aku harus kembali kekelas." ujar Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. Yunho melepas pelukannya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak boleh, aku masih merindukan Boojae." manja Yunho seraya ikut-ikutan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nanti kalau aku dihukum Han sosaengnim ottokae?" tanya Jaejoong semakin memanyunkan bibir imutnya. Yunho mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Gwaenchana, nanti aku akan menemani Boojae dihukum." gurau Yunho yang semakin membuat bibir merah Jaejoong maju.

"Oppa ~ " rajuk Jaejoong manja. Yunho terkekeh seraya mengelus lengan kenyal yeoja pemilik mata bak mutiara itu.

"Arraseo cantik." sahut Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoong dan berjalan kedepan kelas seni.

Mata besar yeoja cantik itu mendapati sebuket bunga lily yang tergeletak dilantai, "Oppa, apa itu bunga untukku?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menunjuk bunga indah favoritnya itu.

"Eoh? nde, aigo aku pasti tidak sadar menjatuhkannya, karna terlalu terpana saat melihat malaikat yang jauh lebih cantik dari bunga ini." goda Yunho seraya mengambil bunga lily itu. Jaejoong tersenyum malu sembari mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Untukmu boo." kata Yunho kembali berlutut namun berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini ia berlutut sebagai seorang pangeran yang tengah mengisyaratkan rasa cintanya yang begitu mendalam lewat sebuket bunga cantik untuk sang putri.

"Gomawo oppa." ucap Jaejoong mengambil bunga cantik itu seraya menghirup aroma khas bunga tersebut. Yunho menyeringai jahil kala mendapati semburat merah di pipi putih Boojae-nya.

"Boojae, pipinya merah." goda Yunho dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seraya mengecup singkat pipi yang sudah menggembung itu.

"Oppa ~ " rengek Jaejoong makin blushing. Yunho terkekeh sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala yeojachingunya.

"Yeoppo, jangan menggodaku." seru Yunho saat bibir ranum Jaejoong semakin monyong-monyong seakan minta 'dimakan'.

"Oppa!" sontak Jaejoong kala mendapati mata tajam sang kekasih menatapnya penuh errr ... nafsu.

"Arraseo cantik." kata Yunho sambil merapihkan poni yeoja bermata bening itu.

"Oppa aku kekelas dulu nde." kata Jaejoong dengan doe eyes mengedip lucu.

"Humm ... aku akan menunggumu disini dan setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat boo." ujar Yunho mengerlingkan mata musangnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Rahasia." Jawab Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Yeoja cantik itu.

Jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya imut, "Arraseo, aku masuk dulu nde oppa." Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Jaejoong tersenyum manis seraya memegang knop pintu namun sedetik kemudian dia menoleh dan ...

_CHUP ~_

"Saranghae oppa"

_BLAM_

Yunho tertegun dengan mata musang yang sudah membulat sempurna. Tangannya menyentuh bibir hatinya yang baru saja dikecup singkat Boojae-nya. Yunho langsung tersenyum penuh arti kala dirinya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jaejoong! yeojachingu-nya yang selalu merona malu jika ia goda dan kini justru yeoja cantik bak bidadari itu yang menciumnya lebih dulu. Omona! apa kejadian lepas kendali Yunho kemarin sudah meracuni ke-innocent-an Boojae-nya dengan ke-pervert-annya? Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini Yunho serasa melayang diudara dengan hati yang begitu bahagia.

"N-nado boo," gumam Yunho masih terpaku.

"B-boojae mencium ku?" tanya Yunho seolah masih tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung cekikian tak jelas. Namun seketika kekehannya berhenti, ekspresinya langsung berubah serius dengan alis yang bertautan seakan baru mengingat sesuatu. Ya Jung Yunho! perubahan raut wajah mu sungguh ekstrim!

"Eoh? aku sampai lupa bertanya, apa Boojae sudah menerima bunga dan note ku semalam nde?"

_(Didalam kelas)_

Jaejoong tersenyum malu seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sedikit cepat menuju bangkunya. Seisi kelas terutama namja menatap kagum yeoja cantik yang mampu memikat lelaki manapun itu, namun seketika mereka mengeryit heran kala melihat sebuket bunga yang tengah dipeluk yeoja bermata bening itu. Bukankah Jaejoong dari toilet?

"Jaejoong-shi?" panggil Han Sosaengnim.

"Nde?" sahut Jaejoong mengerjapkan doe eyes-nya polos.

"Apa di toilet ada toko bunga?" tanya dosen yang terkenal labil itu. Pertanyaan yang konyol namun seolah mewakili pertanyaan seisi kelas kecuali Junsu yang seakan sudah bisa menebak berasal dari mana bunga cantik itu.

"Ani." jawab Jaejoong seraya menggelang imut-begitu polos.

"Kebun bunga? taman bunga? atau semacamnya?" Jaejoong kembali menggelengi pertanyaan errr ... pabbo.

"Lalu ... bunga itu?" Han Sosaengnim memicingkan matanya, terlihat sekali kalau ia penasaran. Jaejoong menatap bunganya dengan mata besar yang sudah berbinar disertai senyum manis yang membuat semua namja meleleh seketika.

"B-bunga ini aku hmm dari Yun-"

"KIM JAEJOONG! JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO! AKU MENCINTAIMU BOOJAE!"

Seisi kelas terlonjak kaget saat sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari luar kelas menggelegar sampai ke sudut ruangan. Jaejoong yang tau persis siapa pemilik suara bass nan seksi itu hanya senyum-senyum sendiri seraya menunduk malu dengan rona merah yang sudah mewarnai pipinya dengan begitu sempurna. Seisi kelas langsung menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menangkup kedua pipinya yang menggembung.

"Jung Yunho? Hah ~ sepertinya pertanyaanku sudah terjawab." gumam Han Sosaengnim santai.

* * *

_Seoul Hospital ..._

_13.00 pm ..._

Changmin tersenyum hangat pada teman-temannya yang baru saja datang menjenguknya. Dari pagi kamar rawatnya sangat ramai seolah tak henti-hentinya kedatangan orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

Kini suasana ruangan itu sudah lebih tenang karna hanya terisi 4 orang, diantaranya Changmin beserta yeojachingunya, Yoochun dan Minho. Yoochun tidak ada mata kuliah maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Changmin yang malam ini sudah boleh pulang berbeda dengan Yunho yang justru dari pagi sudah datang ke Kampus untuk menjalankan aksinya meminta maaf pada yeojachigunya. Sebenarnya alasan lain namja cassanova itu adalah sekalian membunuh waktu seraya menunggu Suie-nya minta dijemput. Sedangkan Minho berdalih mata kuliahnya selesai dan sedang bosan dirumah.

"Ya! Changmin-ahh coba kemarin kau lihat saat Yunho Hyung menghajar Hyunjoong Hyung, woaaa ~ daebbak!"

_PLETAK_!

"Hyung!" protes Minho seraya memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Yoochun.

"Apanya yang daebbak pabbo! aku seperti melihat adegan pembunuhan secara live." ujar Yoochun mengerutkan dahi lebarnya. Namja cassanova itu bahkan tak punya nyali untuk menghentikan aksi brutal Yunho kemarin.

"Aku jadi penasaran, Ya! apa tidak bisa diulang."

_PLAK!_

"Chagiya!" kali ini Changmin yang protes karna baru saja dijitak sang kekasih.

"Otak udang! mana boleh yang seperti itu diulang!" bentak Kyu seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Aku hanya bercanda chagi." ujar Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu!" Changmin mendengus panjang saat Kyu menampakan moodnya yang mulai menurun. Minho yang baru pertama kali melihat Changkyu 'bermesraan' langsung bereaksi.

"Apa kalian benar-benar berpacaran? kenapa terlihat seperti musuh bebuy-"

"DIAM!" kompak Changkyu yang sontak membuat Minho terdiam seraya meneguk salivanya takut. Sementara Yoochun hanya terkekeh tanpa berniat ikut campur.

Changmin mendeathglare Minho karna sudah membuat mood Chagiya-nya semakin down. Namja berperawakan jangkung itu menghela nafas saat Kyu mulai bermesraan dengan PSP-nya bermain game favoritnya starcraft dan menghiraukannya yang masih sangat membutuhkan belaian sayang yeoja manis itu.

"Ya, Changmin-ahh aku pergi dulu nde, Suie sudah minta dijemput, mian tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." ujar Yoochun sembari menyambar jaketnya.

"Nde Hyung gwaenchana, kamu sudah banyak membantuku, gomawo Hyung." balas Changmin memasang tampang seimut mungkin yang justru membuat Yoochun bergidik ngeri.

"Nde nde, Ya! jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! kau menyeramkan Min." pekik Yoochun yang langsung ditatap malas namja tinggi itu.

"Ya! Jidat Hyung! sudah sana pergi! hush ... hush ..." seru Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir anak ayam berjidat lebar.

"Ck' kau ini!" pekik Yoochun kesal.

Changmin terkekeh, "Hyung sampaikan salam dan ucapan terima kasihku pada Yunho Hyung, Jaejoong dan Junsu nde, bilang pada mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan ku, karna chagiya ku sudah menjaga ku dengan baik." celoteh Changmin seraya melirik penuh arti ke arah Kyu yang sedang asik dengan PSP-nya.

"Nde, nanti aku sampaikan, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Kyuhyun-ahh jaga kekasihmu yang pabbo itu, Minho-ahh aku duluan." ujar Yoochun yang diangguki Kyu dan Minho.

"Hati-hati oppa." ramah Kyu seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Yoochun yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

Changmin menatap tajam sang kekasih yang bersikap semanis pada Yoochun. Kyu melirik sekilas Changmin namun pandangannya kembali menatap PSP-nya yang lantas membuat namja jangkung itu mendengus panjang. Mata onyx Changmin beralih menatap Minho yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya disofa lain. Aigo ~ tidak sadarkan namja itu tengah berada didalam satu ruangan dengan dua orang yang berstatus _'in_ _relationship'_.

"Minho-ahh, kau tidak pergi juga seperti jidat Hyung?" tanya Changmin datar dengan maksud terselubung mengusir namja let it flow itu.

"Ani, aku masih betah disini."

_JDERRR_

Demi semua makanan yang berakhir didalam perut karung nya, Changmin melongo dengan mulut terbuka saat mendengar jawaban Minho. MWO? Namja itu bilang masih betah disini? Ya! mana ada orang yang betah dirumah sakit terlebih lagi tengah berada diantara new couple yang tengah hot-hotnya.

Dengan berat hati Changmin menyimpulkan kalau Minho bukan udang yang hanya memiliki secuil otak melainkan bintang laut yang sama sekali tidak miliki otak *mian XP*. Mata onyx Changmin yang semakin iritasi melihat Minho beralih menatap kekasihnya yang selalu nampak cantik walau kini wajah manisnya sedang ditekuk.

"Chagiya," panggil Changmin seraya turun dari ranjangnya lalu menghampiri Kyu yang duduk disofa.

"Chagiyaaaaa," seru Changmin lebih keras sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyu yang masih mendiaminya.

"Chagi-"

"Ya, Changmin-ahh kelihatannya kamu sudah sembuh, aku tidur diranjang mu nde, aku ngantuk sekali." intrupsi Minho tanpa dosa.

Changmin langsung menatap datar namja ajaib itu, "Nde, tidurlah dan jangan bangun lagi." kata Changmin malas. Minho hanya mendecik seraya menidurkan dirinya di ranjang khusus pasien itu. Minho menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone seraya memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Changkyu.

Changmin kembali menatap Kyu, "Chagiya, jangan mengabaikan aku." rajuk Changmin seraya menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu sang Kekasih dan menutup layar PSP Kyu. Yeoja manis itu mendesis seraya melirik sekilas namjachingunya lalu meletakan ipad-nya.

"Nde." sahut Kyu sekedarnya.

Changmin tersenyum lebar seraya mendongkakan kepalnya, "Chagiya," panggil Changmin seduktif. Kyu menggerakan manik mata kearah samping kanannya dan langsung bertemu mata onyx yang sudah menatapnya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Yeoppo." puji namja jangkung itu seraya menelusuri wajah manis Kyu.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum jahil, "Gomawo, aku memang cantik dan kamu jelek haha ..." balas Kyu dengan tawa nistanya. Changmin mendecak sebal karna Kyu malah menghancurkan suasana. Ck' seharusnya mereka sudah berciuman panas sekarang.

"Aku memang jelek, kenapa kamu mau menjadi kekasih namja jelek seperti aku eoh?" kesal Changmin sedikit merendahkan dirinya.

"Mollayo, mungkin saat itu aku sedang dalam pengaruh sihirmu." gurau Kyu disertai seringai evilnya. Changmin menatap frustasi sang kekasih yang bukan merajuknya tapi malah semakin meledeknya.

"Mwoya? kamu pikir aku main dukun?" protes Changmin. Entah mengapa mood mereka jadi berbalik. Kyu mulai good mood sementara Changmin mulai unmood.

"Ya, begitu saja marah." risak Kyu sambil mencubit hidung runcing Changmin. Namja tampan itu langsung tersenyum. Sentuhan Kyu selalu membuat pertahanan dirinya runtuh seketika.

"Chagiya, kenapa kamu masih memanggilku Changmin-ahh Changmin-ahh? aku kan kekasihmu!" titah Changmin sambil menirukan suara Kyu jika sedang memanggilnya.

"Waeyo? kamu mau aku panggil Changmin-shi?" balas Kyu cuek namun dalam hatinya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! kenapa jadi semakin formal!" protes namja jangkung itu seraya menautkan alisnya.

"Lalu?" lanjut Kyu dengan tampang sepolos mungkin.

Changmin menghela nafas, "Panggil aku minnie oppa!" ujar Changmin dengan latang dan bangga.

"Mworago? tidak mau!" tolak Kyu seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

"Wae? aku kan kekasihmu dan aku lebih tua darimu! kamu memanggil Yunho hyung dan Jidat hyung saja oppa, kajja panggil aku oppa!" paksa Changmin sembari menoyor-noyor jidat Kyu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Shireo!" seru Kyu menggembungkan pipinya. Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa yeojachingunya ini jaim sekali pikir namja bermarga shim itu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku chagiya!" perintah Changmin sedikit membentak. Bahkan mata onyx sudah memancarkan aura hitam.

Kyu menatap takut mata tajam itu, "Hiks ... tidak mau! jangan paksa aku!" rengek Kyu sambil terisak sejadinya. Changmin membulatkan matanya. Mwo? kenapa jadi Kyu yang menangis? seharusnya dia yang menangis saat ini!.

"Y-ya? kenapa chagiya ku menangis? cup cup cup ... uljima sayang." seru Changmin menenangkan Kyu seraya mengecup bertubi-tubi puncak kepala yeoja manis itu.

"Hiks ... jangan memaksaku!" sentak Kyu disela tangisnya.

"Nde, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." ucap Changmin dengan berat hati. Kyu menyeka air matanya seraya menatap mata onyx sang kekasih.

"Jeongmal?" Changmin mengangguk disertai senyuman tipis.

"Gomawo." sahut Kyu sambil memeluk namja tampan itu seraya menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Changmin. Namja jangkung itu lantas menyeringai.

"Chagiya, poppo." pinta Changmin manja yang langsung membuat pipi Kyu memerah sempurna. Kyu mendongkakan kepalanya seraya tersenyum malu.

"E-eodieseo?" tanya Kyu gugup namun seduktif. Changmin semakin menyeringai mesum.

"Yeogie (disini)." goda Changmin sembari menunjuk bibirnya yang sengaja ia buka. Kyu tersenyum nakal dan langsung menyambar bibir Changmin-nya.

"Mmmmppphhh ..." lenguh keduanya kala bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Kedua tangan Kyu sudah mengalung mesra dileher Changmin. Sementara tangan kiri namja tampan itu berada ditekuk Kyu seraya menekannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hmmmpcckkhhh ... hehemmmmpphhh" keduanya tersenyum bahkan tertawa disela-sela ciuman mereka. Nde, kissing style punctuated by smiles and even laughter XD.

"Nghmmmppphhh ..." desah Kyu saat Changmin sesekali mengigit lembut bibirnya. Bahkan tangan kiri namja tinggi itu mulai menggerayang disekitaran paha sintal Kyu. Tangan yeoja manis itu pun tak tinggal diam, sesekali jemarinya meraba perut sixpack sang kekasih. Cukup lama Changkyu menautkan bibir keduanya sampai akhirnya mereka kompak melepaskan fun kissing itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan sembari terkekeh.

"Naughty." bisik Changmin tepat di telinga Kyu. Yeoja manis itu tersenyum malu dengan pipi merona.

"Pervert." balas Kyu terkekeh geli.

"Chagiya ak-"

_CEKLEK_

"MINNIE OPPA!" Changkyu sontak menoleh pada sesosok yeoja cute yang baru saja membuka kasar pintu kamar rawat Changmin. Keduanya spontan menjauhkan jarak duduk mereka yang tadinya sangat dekat menjadi lebih bercelah sekarang.

"Taemin-ahh?" sentak Changmin terkejut. Taemin langsung berlari mendekati Changmin menghiraukan Kyu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

_GREP_

"Hiks ... oppa gwaenchanayeo? aku langsung kesini setelah aku mendengar oppa kecelakaan, hiks ..." isak Taemin yang langsung memeluk erat Changmin.

Yeoja bermarga Lee itu memang baru dikabari perihal musibah yang menimpa oppa favoritnya itu. Changmin menatap miris Kyu yang hanya tersenyum hangat padanya, seolah mengatakan 'Gwaenchana'.

"Uljima adik kecil, aku sudah tak apa, gomawo sudah menjengguk ku." balas Changmin memanggil Taemin dengan sebutan 'adik kecil'.

Changmin menenangkan yeoja cute itu seraya menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Taemin. Perlahan Taemin melepaskan pelukannya. Mata yeoja berparas innocent itu membulat sempurna kala mendapati tangan kanan Changmin yang digips.

"Oppa, tangannya kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Gwaenchanayeo, hanya patah." jawab namja tampan itu santai.

"Mwo? patah? Ya! Gwaenchana apanya? Kajja ~ oppa tidur siang!" titah Taemin seraya menarik-narik baju pasien Changmin.

Kyu terkekeh melihat tingkah yeoja yang sempat membuatnya salah paham itu. Walau Changmin sudah menjelaskan perihal hubungannya dengan Taemin yang hanya sebatas oppa dan yeodongsaeng namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hati kecil Kyu meringis sakit melihat keakraban mereka. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya karna disini bukan Kyu lah yang akan terluka melainkan yeoja yang lebih muda darinya itu, Taemin.

"Aku tidak mengantuk adik kecil, lagipula ranjang ku sedang ditempati namja idiot yang dilahirkan Ummanya dari telur." ujar Changmin asal seraya menunjuk Minho yang sudah terlelap dengan damainya. Taemin mengeryitkan dahinya sembari menghampiri Minho yang sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh seperti suara monster alias mengorok.

_BRUK_

_PRANG_

_DUAK_

"YA! NAMJA GILA PEREBUT RANJANG MINNIE OPPA KU! BANGUN KAU!" jerit Taemin sambil memukuli Minho dengan tas Gucci-nya. Changkyu sontak terkaget seraya terkekeh sejadinya. Minho lantas terbangun dengan nyawa yang seolah masih berterbangan.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" protes Minho sambil menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari yeoja imut itu.

"MASIH BERTANYA! JELAS-JELAS AKU SEDANG MENGHAJARMU!" pekik Taemin semakin mebabi buta. Changmin dan Kyu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa berniat melerai dua orang yang masih sibuk berteriak-teriak itu.

"YA! CHANGMIN-AHH LAKUKAN SESUATU!" seru Minho frustasi.

"Eoh? nde nde bhahahaha ..." sahutnya disertai tawa nistanya. Changmin menghampiri Taemin seraya merangkul yeoja polos itu.

"Sudah sudah, nanti tas mu rusak." ucap Changmin santai sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Taemin dan amukan yeoja labil itu langsung berhenti seketika.

"Mwoya? kenapa dengan si tiang dia menurut sekali ck." gerutu Minho mengerutkan keningnya. Changmin memang pawangnya Taemin. Taemin yang manja dan terkadang berlaku sesuka hatinya akan menjadi sangat penurut jika dinasehati oppa tercintanya itu.

"Oppa! namja itu gila!" rengek Taemin bermanja-manja ria dengan Changmin.

"Dia memang gila, sudahlah ~ jangan cemberut begitu adik kecil, namja ini temanku namanya Minho." ujar Changmin. Taemin menatap sebal Minho yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyeringai. Sepertinya Minho baru sadar kalau yeoja yang sudah membangunkannya dengan cara tak wajar itu sangat hmm ... manis.

"Annyeong, Choi Minho-imnida dan aku single." modus namja tampan itu seraya menaik turunkan alisnya. Changmin memandang malas Minho lalu menghampiri Kyu dan kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"Iyeuh, namja aneh!" sinis Taemin sambil mengekori Changmin dan duduk diantara Changkyu.

"Neomu yeopo, Taeminnie." gumam Minho dengan seringai mesum.

"Ya! kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu! yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya Minnie oppa!" pekik Taemin sambil memeluk erat lengan kekar Changmin. Kyu mengalihkan tatapannya dari pandangan menyesakan itu.

"Minnie oppa? aku Minnie oppa, Minho ... Minnie, aigo ~ baru bertemu tapi kamu langsung memanggilku semanis itu, aku jadi tersanjung." seru Minho dengan santainya menghiraukan Taemin yang sudah mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Ck' namja aneh!" umpat Taemin sebal. Taemin masih menempel pada Changmin, namun tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah kirinya saat merasakan pergerakan lain.

"Eoh? ada Kyu eonnie, Annyeong eonnie." sapa Taemin ramah dan baru menyadari akan keberadaan Kyu.

"Annyeong, nde dari tadi aku ada disini, Taeminn-ahh." balas Kyu dengan senyum hangatnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum sendu. Namja jangkung itu perlahan menjulurkan tangannya kebelakang (melewati) tubuh Taemin seraya mengelus pinggang langsing Kyu tanpa disadari Taemin.

"Eoh? jinjja? Ya eonnie apa namja aneh itu kekasihmu?" tanya Taemin sambil menunjuk tak sopan kearah Minho yang terus memandanginya.

"Mwo? haha ... aniya aniya Minho oppa temanku." jawab Kyu terkekeh.

"Ya! bocah cantik, jangan bicara sembarangan! kau mau aku mati ditangan namjachingunya Kyu." ujar Minho santai. Taemin mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Nugu?" Changkyu kompak menatap Minho seraya mengisyaratnya untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin. Namun Minho seakan tak mengindahkan tanda itu.

"Tuh, namja kelebihan tulang disebelahmu." seru Minho tanpa dosa. Changmin menepuk jidatnya sementara Kyu langsung mengigit jari lentiknya.

"Mwoya! kalau bicaranya jangan sembarangan! Minnie oppa punyaku!" marah Taemin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Minho yang menyadari raut sedih Taemin tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Perlahan yeoja lugu itu menoleh ragu ke arah Changmin.

"O-oppa itu tidak b-benarkan?" tanya Taemin terbata-bata. Changmin menatap Kyu sesaat kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"I-itu b-benar."

_DEG!_

"O-oppa!"

Taemin membeku seketika dengan air mata yang sudah menggalir membasahi pipinya. Changmin menatap miris yeoja kecil yang sudah dikenalnya selama belasan tahun itu, terbesit perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat melihat Taemin yang selalu nampak ceria meneteskan air mata karna dirinya. Kyu hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, perasaannya kurang lebih sama dengan Changmin, ditambah lagi ia terkesan menjadi pihak yang jahat 'mungkin'. Hey ... tapi bukahkah dari dulu Changmin hanya menganggap Taemin sebagai adiknya? Jadi, jangan salahkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling mencintai. Walau terdengar hmm ... sedikit egois.

"M-mian Taeminnie, a-aku-"

"Cukup oppa! hiks ..." bentak Taemin dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi. Changmin seolah tak mampu berkata-kata kala melihat yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri ternyata menganggapnya lebih dari seorang oppa. Oh God ~ demi jidat lebar Yoochun tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya untuk menyakiti siapapun, apalagi Taemin yang sangat ia sayang layaknya kasih sayang seorang Oppa dengan Yeodongsaengnya.

Perlahan Kyu mengelus surai pendek yeoja baby face itu, "Tae-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sontak Taemin seraya menepis kasar tangan Kyu. Changkyu plus Minho tersentak kaget. Taemin menatap Kyu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian seraya menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Kau jahat! kau merebut Minnie oppa ku! aku membenci mu! hiks ..."

_BLAM_

"T-taemin-ahh," pekik Changmin saat yeoja imut itu sudah berlari keluar kamar dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku akan mengejarnya." seru Minho lantas mengejar Taemin. Walau Minho tak tahu menahu perihal apa yang terjadi, tapi saat melihat Taemin menangis entah mengapa dadanya berdesir dan terbesit sebuah keinginan yang kuat untuk melindungi yeoja imut itu. Yeah sepertinya love at first sigh.

Changmin menatap miris Kyu yang sudah menangis sesegukan. Namja tampan itu langsung membawa tubuh bergetar sang kekasih kedalam pelukannya. Pastilah Kyu merasa bersalah walau tak sama sekali terbesit niatan untuk menyakiti siapapun. Walau selama ini Kyu terkesan sombong dan angkuh namun ia tetap seorang wanita yang memiliki sisi lembut dan sensitif. Changmin terus merengkuh tubuh Kyu didalam dekapannya, memberi kenyamanan untuk menenangkan yeoja yang begitu ia cintai itu.

"M-mianhae hiks ..." isak Kyu dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

"Sssttt uljima chagiya," lirih Changmin seraya menyeka lembut air mata sang kekasih.

"Hiks ... aku tidak pernah berniat merebutmu darinya Changmin-ahh hiks ..."

"Ani, kamu tidak merebutku darinya, kita saling mencintai, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Tapi tae-"

"Ssstttt ... uljima, everything is gonna be alright Chagiya."

* * *

_Yunho Car ..._

_16.00 pm_

"Oppa kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Yunho terkekeh melihat sang kekasih yang sudah mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya begitu imut. Perlahan Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang boo, ini rahasia jadi aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada Boojae, nanti kalau diberitahu bukan rahasia lagi namanya." cerocos Yunho panjang lebar yang hanya ditatap polos mata besar kekasihnya.

"Jangan-jangan oppa mau meculikku nde?" gurau Jaejoong seraya memicingkan mata besarnya. Yunho menyeringai jahil.

"Nde, aku mau menculik dan memakan Boojae." ujar Yunho menatap tajam mata bulat Jaejoong sambil meremas jemari lentik yeoja cantik itu.

"ANDWAE! huwaa Umma ~ ada beruang mesum yang akan memakan Joongie." jerit Jaejoong over act yang membuat Yunho terkekeh sejadinya.

"Boojae, kenapa cerewet sekali humm," goda Yunho sembari mengacak rambut yeoja cantik itu.

"Ya oppa! rambut ku jadi berantakan." protes Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya yang ditatap intens sepasang mata musang milik Yunho.

"Boo, menggodaku humm?" goda Yunho dengan suara seduktif.

"A-aniya." jawabnya gugup seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunnie-nya yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aigo Boo aku baru ingat, apa Karam sudah memberikan bunga yang aku titipkan semalam?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bunga?" heran Jaejoong.

"Nde, bunga lily dan ada note didalamnya. Semalan aku ke kedai mu Boo, tapi kata Karam kamu sedang keluar dengan Junsu dan dia bilang kamu tidak mau menemuiku. Makanya aku menitipkan bunga permintaan maafku padanya." tutur Yunho panjang lebar yang membuat Jaejoong semakin mengeryitkan dahinya. Mwo? jadi bunga lily itu benar-benar untuknya dari Yunho? tapi kenapa Karam bilangnya itu bunga miliknya dari namjachingunya? Ck' ada yang tidak beres.

"Oppa, semalam aku memang bersama Junsu tapi aku ada didapur tidak kemana-mana dan aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau akau tidak mau menemui oppa, sungguh. (jeda sejenak) Aku juga sama sekali tidak menerima apapun dari Karam, hmm ... semalam dia memang memegang bunga lily tapi katanya bunga itu dari namjachingunya." ujar Jaejoong bingung. Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya dan tercengang sejadinya.

"Mwoya! apa-apaan anak itu! jelas-jelas itu bunga dariku **untukmu**! ck' sepertinya ada yang ingin menganggu hubungan kita Boo." cibir Yunho seraya menggeretakan giginya kesal.

"Eoh? t-tapi oppa mana mungkin Karam seperti itu, hmm ... mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri." bela Jaejoong yang seolah tak mampu mempercayai hal nista yang sudah dilakukan Karam. Sudah hampir 4 tahun Jaejoong mengenal yeoja cute itu dan rasanya sangat sulit mengakui kalau 'adiknya' melakukan semua itu.

"Boo, tapi semuanya sudah jelas! dia seolah mengadu domba kita, ck' apa masalahnya anak itu dengan kita? awas saja kalau sampai macam-macam!" geram Yunho mencengram stir mobilnya dengan kuat. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Oppa jangan seperti itu, kita bisa membicarakannya secara baik-baik, Karam bukan orang yang seperti itu, dia baik." Yunho menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi Boojae-nya membela anak ingusan itu.

"Hah ~ nde boo, kita bicarakan dengannya baik-baik." ujar Yunho mengalah.

_~ Yunho POV ~_

Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud yeoja ingusan itu berbohong! Kenapa dia melakukannya? Entahlah yang pasti aku menyimpulkan kalau yeoja sialan itu punya maksud tak baik? Ck' ternyata kelakukannya tidak sepolos wajahnya. Tapi kenapa Boojae sayang sekali padanya? kamu memang berhati malaikat Boo. Aigo ~ kalau sampai dia menyakiti mu, akan ku habisi dia! Hah ~ sudahlah ku simpan saja emosi ku untuk nanti, ini saatnya aku dan Boojae bersenang-senang.

Aku dan Boojae terus bersenda gurau selama diperjalanan. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby-nya karna memang sedari tadi aku tak berhenti menggodanya hehe ... Sampai saat ini yeoja cantik disebelahku ini tidak tahu akan aku bawa kemana, karna ini memang kejutan rahasia yang sudah aku persiapkan dengan matang untuk Boojae-ku tercinta.

Ini hari yang sangat indah, melihat senyum Boojae yang sangat manis, mata besarnya yang selalu menarik pandanganku, dan tingkahnya yang selalu mengemaskan membuat perjuangan ku menunggunya terasa semakin berharga.

Aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat Boojae yang nampak begitu indah dibandingkan apapun. Aku selalu merasa terhipnotis dengan semua keindahan yang ia miliki. Perlahan ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum saat Boojae mulai keasikan sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Boo," panggilku.

"Humm," dehem Boojae sekedarnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Twitteran Oppa." Aku hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus surai halus kekasihku. Aku sudah tidak heran dengan kebiasaan Boojae-ku yang begitu addict dengan situs itu, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Boojae sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki account ditwitter atau lebih tepatnya aku baru membuatnya ketika aku menunggunya kurang lebih selama 4 jam tadi.

"Oppa, masa ada orang aneh ditwitter yang me-retweet hampir semua tweet ku dan dia memakai avatar dan backgroundnya dengan fotoku." seru Boojae dengan raut yang begitu lucu. Aigo ~ Boo jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, kamu membuat jantungku seperti mau lompat keluar.

"Orang aneh?" tanyaku seraya mengeryit heran. Hmm ... kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak nde?

"Humm nama accountnya ** Bornforboojaekiss** ck' kenapa mirip dengan nama account ku dan ada Boojae Boojae nya nde? itu kan panggilan dari oppa untukku, kenapa orang aneh ini bisa tahu? huh!" gerutu Boojae dengan bibir cherrynya yang mengerucut imut, namun rasanya aku ingin menangis karna orang aneh pemilik account itu adalah AKU! Aigo ~ Boo kamu menghancurkan hatiku. Aku melirik Boojae yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Boo," panggilku.

"Nde oppa," sahutnya tanpa memandangku.

"Kamu tau tidak kenapa orang aneh itu memakai username-nya ada Boojae-nya lalu avatar dan backgroundnya memakai foto cantik kamu, Booj?" dia menoleh kearahku dan menggeleng dengan polosnya. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Karna orang aneh pemilik account itu aku, Boo." kataku yang langsung membuat doe eyes dan bibir mungilnya membulat bersamaan, aku yang tadinya sedih jadi terkekeh melihat ekspresinya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"I-itu oppa?" aku mengangguk seraya mengacak rambutnya, ia masih menatapku dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap.

"Aigooo ~ kenapa oppa tidak bilang dari tadi, omona omona aku harus follow back oppa secepatnya!" aku hanya tertawa melihat wajah paniknya.

"Oppa sudah aku follow back, oppa ... mian tidak tau kalau itu oppa." ucap Boojae dengan kebiasaanya yang selalu mempoutkan bibir seksi semerah cerrynya.

Boo, jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu menggodaku terus bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali lagi. Yah ... aku hanya bercanda, aku sudah berjanji! benar-benar berjanji pada diriku agar tak menyakitnya lagi!. Walau ini menyiksa _'hasratku'_ sebagai lelaki normal tapi tak apalah, aku harus menjaga Boojae-ku bahkan dari diriku sendiri.

Aku menatapnya dengan raut semelas mungkin, "Gwaenchana, orang aneh tidak usah di followback saja, Boo." gurau ku yang langsung mendapat satu cubitan cinta dari Boojae.

"Oppa ~ jangan bicara begitu, mian." lirih Boojae seraya menepuk-nepuk lenganku. Hahai ... kalau disentuh Boojae aku lanjutkan saja sandiwara ku.

"Humm ..." dehemku dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Oppa marah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu imut. Aku tak menyahutinya, kini jemarinya tengah menusuk-nusuk pipiku.

"Oppa ~ mian-AKHHHHH ..."

_~ Yunho POV end ~_

Jaejoong menjerit heboh saat jari lentiknya yang tadi tengah menggerayangi wajah tampan Yunho tiba-tiba digigit namja mainly itu-tepatnya jari telunjuk Jaejoong. Si cantik itu berteriak bukan karna kesakitan melainkan karna terkejut.

"Oppa! jariku jangan dimakan!" pekik Jaejoong dengan keluguan yang mulai kumat seraya memukul-mukul lengan Yunho dengan tangan kirinya.

"Humm ... eummm ..." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Yunho mulai mengemut jemarinya. Terasa geli dan err ... basah. Semburat merah langsung menampakan ronanya dipipi yeoja berkulit seputih susu itu.

"O-oppa hentikan, ini geli" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. Yunho menggengam pergelangan tangan yeojachingunya seraya melepas emutannya. Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan seringai mesum.

"Ini manis Boo." goda Yunho seduktif seraya menjilat kembali jari lentik Boojae-nya. Jaejoong sontak menarik tangannya dengan pipi yang benar-benar sudah terasa memanas.

"O-oppa nakal!" seru Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan Yunho dengan imutnya. Namja tampan itu terkekeh kegirangan.

"Tapi Boojae suka kan?"

_BLUSH_

"Oppa, berhenti menggodaku!" rengek Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya seraya meninju pelan lengan Yunho.

"Hehe ... nde, boojaejoongie yeoppo." ujar Yunho seraya mengusap sayang kepala sang kekasih. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu.

"Oppa, ayo kita berfoto ... kajja ~" seru Jaejoong dengan antusiasnya yang diangguki Yunho.

Jaejoong merangkul Yunho yang tengah menyetir dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memegang ponselnya.

"Oppa ~ say kimchi ..."

_CHUP ~_

_CEKREK_

"Ya! oppa aku bilang katakan kimchi bukan kiss kiss." gerutu Jaejoong saat Yunho mencium pipinya.

"Eoh? jinjja? aku kira kiss kiss hehe," ujar Yunho memasang tampang polos, padahal ia tengah usaha dan itulah modusnya. Bzzz ...

"Hasilnya bagus Boo, kamu cantik." lanjut Yunho saat melihat hasil jepretan Boojae-nya.

"Oppa tampan." puji Jaejoong menunduk malu. Kali ini giliran Yunho yang blushing.

"Aigo ~ boojae sudah pintar menggombal humm?" goda Yunho sambil mencolek-colek pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Oppa hentikan, geli tau!" Yunho terkekeh.

"Hehe Arraseo, Boo fotonya sudah dishare ke twitter?" tanya Yunho yang digelengi Jaejoong.

"Wae?" heran Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Aku malu meng-uploadnya karna oppa menciumku difoto ini." ujar Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Yunho terkikik.

"Aish Boojae, Yoochun saja meng-upload foto french kiss nya dengan Junsu." kata Yunho mengarang bebas. Kenyataanya Yoochun tak pernah sekali pun mengunggah foto intimnya dengan Junsu.

"Jinjjayo oppa?" sentak Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang begitu lucu. Yunho mengangguk seraya menahan tawanya.

"Aigo, kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu nde? kalau begitu aku juga share foto yang tadi ahh." seru Jaejoong kegirangan dan bahkan Yunho lebih girang.

** Bornfreeonekiss : (pic) Bersama Bornfreeboojaekiss a.k.a Yunnie oppa ^_^ oppa mem-poppo ku :3 tapi oppa sedang menculikku T.T siapapun tolong aku ~ #puppy eyes.**

"Sudah oppa, Ya! oppa tau tidak kalau ** Bornfreeboojaekiss** adalah followers favoritku." seru Jaejoong dengan doe eyes berbinar. Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Jinjja? tadi katanya orang aneh Boo."

"Oppa ~ kenapa dibahas lagi."

"Hehe ..."

_15 menit kemudian ..._

"Boojae, ireona chagiya ~" seru Yunho pada yeoja cantik disebelahnya yang terlelap akibat terlalu lelah berceloteh.

"Eungh ~" lengguh Jaejoong saat Yunho mengelus pipinya.

"Ireona Boojae cantik ~" ujar Yunho kala Boojae-nya tak kunjung membuka mata besarnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum seraya manatap kagum yeojachingunya.

"Neomu yeoppo, Boo." ucap, Yunho seraya menyentuh lembut bulu mata lentik yeoja cantik itu. Perlahan tangan Yunho turun tertuju kepada bibir cherry Jaejoong yang bagai candu untuknya.

"Saranghae boo ~"

_CHUP_ ~

"Eungh ~" desah Jaejoong merasa terusik saat bibirnya terasa menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal. Doe eyes nya terbuka perlahan dan langsung membulat seketika kala mendapati wajah tampan Yunnie-nya sedekat ini dan jangan lupakan bibir hati itu yang tengah melumat lembut bibir cherry-nya.

"Mmmpphhh ..." lenguh Jaejoong menikmati permainan lembut Yunho. Tangannya sudah meremas lembut rambut Yunnie-nya seraya menekan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan Yunho tengah berada disekitar pinggang ramping Boojae-nya. Kali ini Yunho melakukannya dengan sangat gentle dan lembut membuat yeoja cantik yang tengah memejamkan doe eyes-nya itu merasa nyaman.

"Mmmpcckkk ..." keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka seraya saling bertatapan dengan sangat dekat.

"Saranghae boo." ucap Yunho seraya menyibak salivanya yang mengalir didagu sang kekasih.

"Nado oppa." balas Jaejoong menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona pipinya. Yunho tersenyum sembari mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan mengecupnya sekias.

"Kajja boo kita sudah sampai." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

_Beberapa saat kemudian ..._

"Oppa ~ kenapa mataku harus ditutup? ini gelap!" gerutu Jaejoong dengan alis yang sudah bertautan dan bibir yang sudah mempout sempurna. Doe eyesnya ditutup dengan kain oleh Yunho.

"Menurut saja boo." sahut Yunho sembari merangkul erat dan menuntun Boojae-nya.

Ini adalah kejutan yang sudah Yunho persiapkan dengan matang untuk Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya melengkung sempurna kala menatap surprise-nya terlihat sempurna.

"Sudah sampai Boo, aku buka ikatannya tapi terus tutup matamu nde, Boojae baru boleh buka mata saat aku katakan buka, arraseo?." titah Yunho yang hanya dibalas deheman Jaejoong tanda yeoja cantik itu mengerti. Perlahan Yunho membuka ikatan tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang buka matamu boo." doe eyes Jaejoong terbuka perlahan dan seketika langsung membelalak sempurna kala melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dihadapannya.

"Aigo ~"

Jaejoong tertegun dengan panorama menakjubkan dihadapannya. Padang rumput yang sangat luas berhiaskan berbagai bunga cantik berwarna-warni yang sangat memanjakan matanya. Yeoja cantik itu semakin terkagum kala doe eyes-nya mendapati ada sebuah bentuk **love** yang dibentuk dari bunga mawar merah dan didalamnya terdapat tulisan **YunJae** yang ditata dari bunga lily putih. Oh God ~ demi apapun ini sangat indah.

Yunho tersenyum penuh makna tatkala menatap sang kekasih yang masih terpaku dengan kejutan yang ia berikan. Mata beningnya berbinar, bibir penuh semerah cherry-nya masih membulat dan paras cantiknya berseri-seri.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri berdampingan memandang hamparan padang bunga tersebut. Semilir angin menerpa wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan biasan sinar mentari sore menambah keelokan yang dipancarkan. Rok mini yang dikenakan yeoja lembut itu melambai-lambai tersapu angin, surai panjangnya tertiup angin bagai selendang dari sutra yang begitu halus dan berkilau. Demi ketampanannya yang tiada tara bagi Yunho Boojae-nya lebih indah dari pada hamparan bunga itu.

"Kamu menyukainya, Boo?" tanya Yunho meleburkan ketercengangan Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu menoleh dengan raut wajah yang masih terpukau.

"O-oppa ini semua ... oppa mempersiapkan ini semua?" Yunho tersenyum hangat seraya mengelus seurai halus Jaejoong yang masih digoyangkan oleh terpaan angin.

"Nde, ini semua kejutan untuk Boojae-ku, kamu menyukainya, Boo?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan doe eyes yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Mana mungkin ia tidak suka dengan hal semanis ini, bahkan semua orang pasti sependapat dengannya kalau kejutan ini sangat mengangumkan.

_GREP_

"Gomawo oppa hiks ... aku sangat menyukainya hiks …" isak Jaejoong sangking bahagianya seraya memeluk erat Yunho. Namja tampan itu tersenyum senang sembari membalas pelukan Boojae-nya dan mengecup puncak kepala yeoja cantik itu berkali-kali.

"Apapun aku lakukan untukmu, Boo" ucap Yunho setulus hati. Perlahan keduanya melepas pelukannya. Yunho tersenyum sendu kala mendapati Jaejoong masih menangis tersedu.

"Boojae, kenapa menangis humm?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeka lembut kristal bening sang kekasih.

"Hiks ... aku terharu oppa, ini sangat manis, jeongmal gomawoyo oppa hiks ..." ucap Jaejoong disela-sela tangisnya.

"Uljima sayang, tersenyumlah ~" ucap Yunho begitu lembut. Jaejoong langsung mengangguk dan melengkungkan bibir cherry-nya sangat manis membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Perlahan Yunho melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Boojae-nya mengingat yeoja cantik itu hanya memakai blouse tipis tanpa lengan dan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"Gomawo oppa." ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Boo, coba masukan tanganmu ke saku kanan jaketku." pinta Yunho dengan seringai penuh artinya. Perlahan yeoja cantik itu memasukan tangannya dan ia seperti merasakan suatu benda yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Jaejoong mengeluarkan benda yang ternyata kotak sebuah kalung.

"Buka boo." Perlahan namun pasti Jaejoong membuka kotak tersebut dan mata besarnya berbinar seketika melihat sepasang kalung berkilau.

"Yeoppo, omo! o-oppa ini kalung couple?" tanya Jaejoong terbata-bata seraya memengang salah satunya yang berbandul 'YJ' dan satunya lagi berbandul 'JY'

"Nde, aku memesannya khusus, lihatlah dikedua kalung ini terukir nama kita Boo." tulus Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin tertegun.

Kalung bertahtakan berlian itu dipesan special oleh Yunho untuk Jaejoong sebagai penganti kalung berbandul gajah dan hello kitty dari Yunho yang tengah dipakai yeoja cantik itu. Yunho memberikannya saat di Bus menuju tempat Camping dan saat itu mereka belum resmi berpacaran, maka dari itu Yunho memesan lagi kalung yang lebih special untuk Jaejoong yang kini sudah resmi menjadi yeojachingunya..

"Aigo ~ indah sekali oppa." kagum Jaejoong saat kalung itu nampak bersinar karna terkena bias matahari. Yunho tersenyum.

"inisial YJ untukmu boo dan yang JY untukku, sini aku pakaikan," seru Yunho seraya memakaikan kalung cantik itu dileher jenjang Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum seraya mengecup singkat leher sang kekasih yang membuat yeoja cantik itu bergidik geli.

"Oppa ~ sini aku pakaikan." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. Yunho sedikit membungkuk dan kalung tersebut sudah terpasang dileher keduannya. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong,

"Oppa gomawoyo," seru Jaejoong tersenyum manis dengan mata doe yang sudah berair.

"Sama-sama boo, apapun untukmu." Balas yunho tersenyum hangat seraya meraih tangan kecil yeoja bermata indah itu dan menempelkannya didadanya.

"Kamu merasakannya?" tanya Yunho yang diangguki Jaejoong.

"Dia selalu berdetak tak karuan jika berada didekatmu," ujarnya yang ditatap lekat manik hitam Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku menyukai debaran ini Boo, aku menyukai debaran jantungku saat kamu berada didekatku," tambah Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi kumohon Boo, tetap berada disisi ku agar aku dapat merasakan detakannya yang begitu cepat." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kagum. Kata-kata namjachingunya begitu manis dan sangat menyejukan hatinya. Perlahan bibir cherrynya merekahkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan selalu berada disisi oppa dan membuatnya selalu berdetak cepat," tutur Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin sumringah.

"Oppa tau tidak kalau aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak mungkin membawa tangan oppa ke dadaku kan?" gurau Jaejoong dengan raut yang begitu lucu membuat Yunho terkekeh sejadinya.

_GREP_

Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang, keduanya menikmati pemandangan dihadapan mereka, "Aku percaya kalau milikmu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku, karna kita saling terkait oleh ikatan yang disebut cinta, Boo." tutur Yunho seraya merekatkan pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan doe eyes yang semakin berbinar.

"Boo," panggil Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh. Perlahan Yunho meraih dagu Boojae-nya dan mendekatkan bibir hatinya. Keduanya merasakan debaran jantung mereka yang seolah berlomba.

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

_CHUP ~_

"Mmmphhh ..." keduanya menautkan bibir mereka dengan posisi Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong meremas tangan Yunho yang melingkar dipinggang langsingnya.

"Ngghhh ... hhmmppcckkk ..." lenguh Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat melumat dan memanggit bibir manis Boojae-nya.

"hhuumpppcckk ... mmpphhh ..." desahan demi desahan mengiringi ciuman penuh gairah Yunjae yang tak kalah hot dari french kissing Yoosu. Keduanya melepaskan ciuman panas mereka kala udara yang mereka hirup muia menipis. Yunho tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi menerah Boojae-nya.

"Boo, aku masih punya sesuatu untukmu." ucap Yunho sambil menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada hidung runcing Jaejoong.

"Nde?" sentak Jaejoong mengerjapkan doe eyes-nya polos. Yunho terkekeh seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan tiba-tiba ia berjongkok.

"Naiklah," suruh Yunho.

"Eoh? aniyo, nanti oppa kelelah-"

"Kajja boo ~ " intrupsi Yunho. Tak ada pilihan lain akhirnya Jaejoong naik kepunggung Yunho dan menempel layaknya cicak.

"Boo, kenapa kamu semakin enteng humm?" tanya Yunho seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Jinjja? perasaan ku sama saja." ujar Jaejoong sembari menumpukan dagunya kebahu bidang Yunho.

"Ani, Boojae semakin ringan. kamu harus makan banyak Boo ... TADAAA ~"

Sekali lagi pemirsa Jaejoong kembali membulatkan mata besarnya kala melihat banyak makanan yang tertata rapih diatas sebuah kain bermotif gajah. Aigo ~ ini piknik ditengah hamparan bunga dan hembusan angin yang sangat romantis. Jaejoong masih tertegun dengan kejutan bertubi-tubi yang membuat lututnya terasa lemas.

"Kajja ~ Boo kita makan," ajak Yunho seraya menurunkan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk duduk. Yunjae duduk berdampingan.

"O-oppa," gumam Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang mengerjap lucu.

Yeoja cantik itu masih terbengong-bengong dengan berbagai makanan dihadapannya, ada kue tart bertuliskan YunJae dengan hiasan seorang namja dan yeoja yang dibuat dari coklat tengah berciuman diatas kue tersebut, juga ada strawberry, chocolate melts, puding dan sushi berbentuk gajah dan hello kitty, sandwich, menara cupcakes, soda, berbagai macam jus dan masih banyak lagi. Ck' andaikan Changmin ada disini pasti jiwa dan perutnya sangat berbahagia melihat banyak selingkuhannya yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Boo, mereka tidak akan habis kalau hanya dilihat saja," ujar Yunho seraya mengacak surai kecoklatan sang kekasih.

"Oppa, kamu mau membuatku lebih gendut dari Junsu?" jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terkekeh sejadinya. Ya! kenapa kalian menjadikan Junsu sebagai kambing hitam, tubuh yeoja imut itu sudah kembali ideal.

"Ide bagus boo, nanti kalau boojae chubby kan bisa aku jadikan gulingku." gurau Yunho seraya menuangkan orange juice untuknya dan Jaejoong.

"Mwoya? tidak mau," seru Jaejoong seraya mencomot strawberry yang ia celupkan ke lelehan coklat. Yunho hanya terkekeh, ia mengambil pisau pemotong kue yang langsung dihentika Jaejoong.

"Andwae! aku mau memotretnya dulu oppa." Yunho sweetdrop.

_CEKREK_

** Bornfreeonekiss : (pic) Bornfreeboojaekiss memberi ku banyak kejutan yang begitu indah hari ini ^_^ Gomawo Yunnie oppa dan lihatlah meraka semua ^3^ aku tidak tega memakannya T.T**

"Sudah boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk seraya meletakan ponselnya.

"Oppa, bagaimana bisa oppa mempersiapkan ini semua?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengambil satu sushi berbentuk gajah kemudian menaruhnya lagi.

"Kenapa ditaruh lagi humm?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak tega memakannya oppa.." jawab Jaejoong yang terdengar begitu polos.

"Aigo Boojae, mereka semua dibuat untuk dimakan, kajja ~ aaaaa ..." seru Yunho seraya menyuapi Jaejoong dengan sushi berbentuk gajah tersebut.

"Mashita oppa ~" Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong mengunyah dengan mulut mungil yang bergerak lucu.

"Oppa, jawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana oppa bisa mempersiapkan ini semua?" ujar Jaejoong sembari menyeruput Jus jeruk lewat sedotan.

"Hmm ... menceritanya butuh waktu 3 hari 3 malam boo," gurau Yunho.

"Ahh ~ oppa," rajuk Jaejoong dengan imutnya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Awalnya aku teringat ucapan Yoochun boo, saat dia bilang aku menyatakan cinta padamu ditengah hutan belantara, mulai dari situ aku berpikir untuk mempersiapkan ini semua dan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat special untuk kita berdua." jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Berapa lama oppa mempersiapkannya?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mencolek krim cupcakes.

"Setelah Yoochun mengatakannya." jawab Yunho ikut-ikutan mencolek krim vanila tersebut.

"Mwo? jinjjayo? yang benar saja oppa, Yoochun oppa mengatakannya baru kemarin." sentak Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Memang boo," sahut Yunho seraya memotret Jaejoong dengan kameranya.

"Ya! oppa bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menurunkan kamera tersebut.

"Tentu bisa, karna aku Jung Yunho calon suami sah Jung Jaejoong." ujar Yunho yang langsung membuat cherry lips Jaejoong mengerucut seketika, namun sedetik kemudian bibir mungilnya mengulum senyum.

"Gomawo oppa, semua ini sangat indah, aku tidak akan akan melupakannya." seru Jaejoong seraya memeluk Yunnie-nya manja.

"Cheonmaneyeo sayang, kamu memang tidak boleh melupakannya dan sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Boojae yeopo." goda Yunho seraya mengecup puncak kepala yeoja yang sudah mewarni hari-harinya tersebut. Namja tampan itu sungguh memanjakan Boojae-nya sepanjang hari ini. Entahlah siapa yang beruntung memiliki siapa? sepertinya keduanya sama-sama beruntung, mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi.

"Humm ... oppa aku sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan kerjasama ku dengan Minho oppa, nanti aku akan meminta maaf kepada semua pengurus SM Magazine oppa." ujar Jaejoong seraya memainkan ujung jaket Yunho yang kini tengah dikenakannya.

"Eoh? Wae?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Karna oppa tidak menyukainya." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho. Namja mainly itu tersenyum seraya merangkul Boojae-nya.

"Tidak perlu dibatalkan boo." kata Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya.

"T-tapi bukannya oppa tidak suka kalau aku berpasangan dengan H-hyunjoong oppa?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Yunho menyunggingkan bibir hatinya sinis saat yeojachingunya menyebut nama namja yang sangat ia benci.

"Memang aku tidak suka! dan bisakah kamu tidak menyebut nama si brengsek itu!" titah Yunho kesal namun ia tidak menuruti amarahnya karna ini hari yang sempurna, jangan sampai emosinya menghancurkan segalanya. Perlahan Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong.

"Mian boo, aku sedikit emosi." ucap Yunho yang diangguki yeoja cantik itu. Terlihat kalau Jaejoong menjadi sedikit takut saat ini. Yunho menangkup kedua bahu Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Boo, tidak perlu membatalkannya karna yang akan menjadi pasanganmu untuk majalah itu adalah aku." doe eyes Jaejoong membulat sempurna.

"J-jinjjayo oppa?" sentak Jaejoong. Yunho mengusap poni yeoja bermata bening itu.

"Nde." kata Yunho seraya mengecup sekilas bibir penuh sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana bisa oppa?" tanya Jaejoong malu dan entah sudah yang keberapa pipinya memerah sempurna. Yunho tersenyum.

"Hanya sedikit bicara dengan Minho dan Onew boo, dan mereka menyetujuinya." ujar Yunho santai.

Jelas saja Minho dan Onew setuju karna Yunho bicara atau lebih tepatnya memaksa ketua dan wakil ketua pengurus majalah itu setelah kejadian ia menghabisi Hyunjoong. Ayolah ~ kedua namja seumuran Changmin itu masih sayang dengan nyawa dan wajah tampan mereka. Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat Yunho lebih tampan dan berwibawa dari Hyunjoong. Dan pasti tak sulit untuk Yunjae berpose mesra didepan kamera mengingat mereka **real** **couple** dan chemistry-nya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Jinjja oppa? Aigo ~ aku sangat senang." seru Jaejoong antusias.

"Nde, dan besok pemotretannya Boo." ujar Yunho sambil menoel-noel pipi chubby sang kekasih.

"Besok? omona ~ aku sangat gugup." hebring Jaejoong seraya mengigit kuku jarinya.

"Tidak usah gugup cantik."

Yunho dan Jaejoong menikmati berbagai macam makanan tersebut dengan mesranya, sesekali saling menyuapi bahkan sering kali Yunho membersihkan bibir belepotan Jaejoong dengan cara melumatnya. Dan setelah Yunho melakukan itu ia langsung mendapat satu tinjuan lemah dari yeoja cantik itu. Sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah semakin intim.

"Oppa, apa aku boleh meminum coklat ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terus mencolek-colek lelehan coklat yang terasa sangat manis. Sepertinya ia sudah geregetan sendiri karna hanya bisa mencicipi coklat itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Humm ... tentu." kata Yunho seraya mencomot salah satu buah favoritnya, strawberry. Perlahan Jaejoong menuangkan lelahan coklat tersebut kedalam gelas kecil.

"Woaaa ~ ini pasti enak." girang Jaejoong seraya meneguk coklat tersebut. Yunho terkekeh melihat pipi yeojachingunya yang menggembung, namun sedetik kemudian ia menelan salivanya kala melihat setetes coklat yang keluar dari mulut mungil Jaejoong. Yunho menatap penuh nafsu bibir cherry Jaejoong yang dilumuri coklat. Aigo ~ ia tidak tahan.

_CHUP ~_

"Mmmmpphhh ..." Jaejoong membelalakan matanya kala Yunho tiba-tiba menyambar bibirnya dan seketika coklat didalam mulutnya tumpah kedalam mulut namja mainly itu. Yunho tersenyum simpul kala coklat itu menyebar diseluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Eunghhh ... Opphmmmpphhh ..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan rumput. Diatas Jaejoong, Yunho terus melumat dan menikmati sensasi coklat bercampur saliva yeojachingunya yang terasa begitu memabukan.

"Mmmpphhh ... mmcckkkmmpphh ..." Jaejoong tak ayal ikut menikmati sensasi tersebut, tangan kurusnya sudah mengalung mesra pada leher Yunho. Namja mainly itu juga tak tinggal diam, tangannya menggerayang disekitar pinggul ramping Boojaenya. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan menggeliat seirama dengan battle toungue mereka, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong mereka melepas hot kissing mereka kala deru nafasnya mulai melemah. Yunho terlihat kecewa namun ia mengerti dan mengecup sekilas bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Boojaejoongie."

"Nado oppa."

* * *

_Seoul Hospital ..._

_18.00 pm _

Changmin terus mengembangkan senyumnya kala melihat keakraban Kyu dengan Umma-nya. Mwo? Umma Shim? nde, sekitar 2 jam lalu kedua orangtua Changmin baru saja datang. Awalnya Umma dan Appa namja jangkung itu panik bukan main tapi setelah melihat keadaan Changmin baik-baik saja (kecuali tangannya) mereka sudah bisa lebih tenang.

Kejadian tak mengenakan perihal Taemin tadi sesaat bisa dilupakan Kyu karna kehadiran Umma dan Appa Changmin yang sangat ramah dan humoris. Sepertinya perumpamaan 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' benar-benar mengambarkan keluarga bahagia ini.

Sekarang Appa Shim tengah mengurus semua Administrasi. Sementara Kyu dan Umma Shim tengah mengemasi semua keperluan Changmin karna sore ini ia sudah boleh pulang. Dan apa yang tengah dilakukan Changmin saat ini? bzzz ... ia tengah cekikikan seraya memandangi butt bahenol yeojachingunya yang sedikit menungging karna sedang memasukan keperluanya kedalam salah satu tas.

"Aigo ~ Kyunnie, pintar sekali melipat pakaian. huhu ~ Umma jadi malu karna hasil lipatan Umma berantakan." celoteh Umma Shim yang tak kalah rempong dari Umma-nya Yunho. Kenyataannya Ibu dari Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin memang sudah berteman sejak lama, ditambah lagi mereka sesama anggota sosialita.

"Lipatan baju Ahjumma juga sudah lumayan rapih." ujar Kyu tersenyum malu. Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat Kyu yang bersikap sangat manis didepan Umma-nya.

"Ya, Umma kan kerjaannya dirumah hanya nonton Drama. Apalagi kalau sudah nonton Drama bersama Umma-nya Yoochun Hyung, ck' ruang TV sudah seperti pasar malam ramainya." tutur Changmin dengan smirk evilnya membeberkan aib sang Umma.

"Ya! itu kan jarang-jarang Minnie Cutie." seru Umma Shim seraya mengunyek-nguyek (?) pipi sang anak. Kyu tertawa kala melihat namjachingunya sangat dimanjakan Ummanya.

"Umma, jangan lakukan itu didepan yeojachinguku." protes Changmin yang sudah ditatap oleh Kyu dengan tatapan meledek.

"Eoh? Wae? Minnie cutie kan baby Umma." demi boneka chucky-nya yang sangat Kyu sayang, Ia tengah susah payah menahan tawa nistanya ketika melihat kekasihnya benar-benar seperti bayi besar yang tengah merajuk manja pada Umma-nya.

"Ya Umma!" pekik Changmin seraya mengacak rambutnya yang baru saja dipakaikan gel oleh Ummanya agar nampak klimis.

"Ya! anak nakal! kenapa di rusak lagi eoh!" titah Umma Shim seraya menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Umma yang merusak rambutku, sudah keren-keren seperti ini malah dipakaikan gel yang baunya seperti parfurm Appa." ujar Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aish ... Minnie cutie jangan cemberut begitu nde, malu tuh sama Kyunnie." Kyu hanya senyum manis namun bagi Changmin itu seperti seringai setan yang sangat mengerikan. Karna ia tau setelah ini Kyu pasti akan membully dan mengatainya habis-habisan. Aish jinjja?

"Gwaenchana ahjumma hehe ..." ucap Kyu menyeringai.

"Aigo ~ Kyunnie sudah cantik, manis, tinggi, ramah juga sangat baik nde." puji Umma Shim yang hampir membuat kepala Kyu meledak seketika.

"Gomawo ahjumma." sahut Kyu malu-malu. Changmin hanya terkikik.

"Ya! kalian langsung menikah saja nde huhu ~ " kata Umma Shim dengan tawa khasnya.

"MWO?" sontak Kyu membulatkan matanya.

"AKU MAU UMMA ~ AKU MAUUUUUUU ... KAJJA ~ CHAGIYA KITA MENIKAH." jerit Changmin seraya jejingkrakan diatas kasur.

"ANDWAEEE! AKU BELUM SIAP!"

* * *

_Jaejoong Restaurant ..._

"Big eyes ~" pekik Junsu kala Jaejoong dan Yunho baru saja memasuki kedai.

"Yow Yunho ~" giliran Yoochun yang bersuara. Yunjae tersenyum seraya menghampiri meja dipojokan yang Yoosu duduki. Ck' dasar Hot Couple pasti mereka punya niat terselubung memilih meja disudut ruangan.

Seketika mata musang Yunho dan mata besar Jaejoong membulat sempurna, "Eoh? Yoochun oppa kemana hilangnya rambutmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lugunya seraya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya polos.

"Bhahahaha … ada apa dengan rambutmu Chun? Kau mau wamil eoh?" timpal Yunho dengan tawa terpingkal-pingkal yang ditatap malas Yoochun.

Bagaimana Yunjae tidak shock melihat model rambut Yoochun yang sangat teramat pendek tapi bukan rambutnya yang menjadi masalah tapi jidatnya yang semakin terlihat lebar walaupun namja cassanova itu tetap terlihat tampan. (Bayangin rambut uchun sekarang XD).

"Tanya Su-ie ku tuh." Kata Yoochun datar seraya menunjuk sang kekasih yang sudah cengengesan tak jelas.

"Jadi begini, tadi Chunnie oppa menemaniku ke salon, nah karna rambutnya Chunnie oppa sudah panjang makanya aku menyuruh oppa untuk memotong pendek seperti ini, hmm … awalnya aku pikir akan bagus tapi ternyata bagusan rambut oppa yang lama. Eung kyang kyang ~" jelas Junsu bercerita dengan imutnya tanpa beban sama sekali. Ck' padahal tragedi rambut Yoochun akibat rekomendasi nistanya. (Rambut uchun yang dulu kaya yang diPrince Rooftop bukan yang gondrong nde yang pendek yang pake poni XD).

Yoochun terdiam dengan tampang muram. Rasanya ia baru ditenggelamkan kedasar sungai Han oleh Suie-nya sendiri, dan jangan lupakan hatinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Kyaaa ~ bagaimana kalau Suie-nya yang genit itu kesemsem namja lain dan meninggalkannya bersama sinar jidatnya. Ya! Kau berlebihan Park Yoochun! tenang saja, Junsu cinta mati denganmu!.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat Yoochun kesal sendiri. Aish … dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang notabennya kalem saja ia merasa seperti di pojokan begini, bagaimana dengan duo evil a.k.a Changkyu kalau melihat rambut barunya? bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan pembully-an dua pasang setan itu. Hah ~ entahlah, berdo'a saja.

"Ya Kalian berdua! berhenti tertawa!" protes Yoochun pada Yunjae. Perlahan pasangan romantis itu menghentikan tawanya menjadi kikikan kecil yang tetap saja membuat Yoochun kesal sejadinya.

"Ya, Yoochun-ahh menurutku model rambutmu tidak buruk juga, kau tau? cahaya jidatmu semakin berpancar hahaha …"

_PLETAK!_

"Ya!" protes Yunho saat kepalanya mendapat satu geplakan cukup keras dari Yoochun.

"Mwo!" ketus Yoochun sembari menyeruput Jus-nya. Yunho hanya mendecak kesal.

"Oppa-oppa Suie, aku menemui Umma dulu nde." ujar Jaejoong seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan lama-lama Boojae." seru Jaejoong setelah mendapat satu kecupan dari Yunnie-nya. Yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, Sukses Yun?" tanya Yoochun yang diangguki antusias Yunho.

"Sukses apa oppa?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Mau tau saja." sahut Yunho yang langsung ditatap sebal Junsu. Yoochun hanya terkekeh seraya mengelus surai halus Junsu.

"Aku bercanda pawang bebek, kamu tanyakan saja pada Boojae-ku haha …" ucap Yunho yang hanya ditatap datar Junsu.

"Ya! Apa kalian melihat Karam?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Karam siapa?" tanya Yoochun yang memang belum mengenal yeoja berparas innocent itu.

"Itu loh oppa, yeoja jelek yang tadi berdiri dibelakang meja kasir. Tadi dia ada tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada nde?" tutur Junsu dengan santainya sambil celingak-celinguk. Yoochun masih menerka-nerka.

"Kenapa oppa mencarinya?" tanya Junsu pada Yunho.

"Aku punya urusan dengannya." Jawab Yunho datar dan terkesan sangat horror.

"Ahh ~ aku ingat, Karam yeoja yang sekilas mirip Jaejoong nde? Memangnya dia jelek Suie? Menurutku dia lumayan can-."

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

"Wadawww ~ Ya! ada apa dengan kalian?" ringis Yoochun kala mendapat dua jitakan sekaligus dari Yunho dan Junsu.

"OPPA MENYEBALKAN! SUDAH BERANI MEMUJI YEOJA LAIN EOH!" pekik Junsu dengan suara dolpin yang sedang mengamuk.

"DAN JANGAN SAMAKAN BOOJAE-KU DENGAN YEOJA ITU!" giliran Yunho yang berseru dengan raut yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Aish, nde mianhae." Seru Yoochun mengalah. Yunho tak menyahuti.

"Permintaan maaf ditolak!" kata Junsu sarkastik.

"Yaaa, Suie maafkan aku nde nde nde Suie yeoppo." Rajuk Yoochun dengan puppy eyes.

"Baiklah oppa aku maafkan tapi nyanyikan lagu 3 beruang dulu." Yunho sweetdrop.

_(Didalam dapur …)_

"Umma ~ " seru Jaejoong seraya memeluk Ummanya yang sedang memasak.

"Eoh? Joongie sudah pulang? Mana Yunho?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya imut.

"Ya, kenapa Umma malah menanyakan Yunnie oppa? Bukannya aku." gerutu Jaejoong yang membuat sang Umma terkekeh sejadinya.

"Joongie kan sudah ada dihadapan Umma untuk apa Umma bertanya lagi." Titah Umma Kim seraya mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Umma Kim mengeryitkan dahinya saat sang anak memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang sangat kebesaran ditubuh rampingnya. Jaejoong yang menyadari tatapan sang Umma hanya tersenyum.

"Punyanya Yunnie oppa Umma." Kata Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti sang Umma.

"Umma, dimana Karam?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Tadi Karam izin ke minimarket sebentar untuk membeli camilan, katanya dia punya film bagus dan mau menontonnya bersamamu malam ini." Jelas Umma Kim yang hanya ditatap sedih Jaejoong.

Karam memang sering menginap dirumah Jaejoong dan mereka berdua juga sering menonton film bersama. Siapapun yang melihat keakraban Jaejoong dan Karam pasti akan langsung mengira kalau keduannya adalah saudara kandung.

Umma cantik itu mengeryitkan dahinya kala menyadari raut sendu anak semata wayangnya, "Wae Joongie?" tanya Umma Kim.

"Gwaenchana Umma." Jawab Jaejoong sekenannya. Umma Kim hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus surai lembut.

"Ahh ~ iya Joongie, tadi Umma menemukan ini di tempat sampah, Ya! ini dari Yunho kenapa dibuang eoh?." Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya saat sang Umma menberikan gumpalan kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk. Ia mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut dengan jantung yang entah mengapa berdetak cepat. Jaejoong membukanya perlahan seraya membacanya dengan seksama.

_DEG_

Doe eyesnya membulat sempurna. Benarkah Karam yang melakukan ini semua? Kenapa yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri melakukan hal setega ini?. Mata besar Jaejoong meneteskan air mata tanpa sepengetahuan Ummanya. Ia buru-buru menyeka kristal beningnya tersebut.

"Umma ~ aku ke depan nde." seru Jaejoong yang diangguki Umma Kim.

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lunglai, ia menundukan kepalanya menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya melihat kedatangan Jaejoong yang tak seceria saat ia pergi.

"Boo, gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho seraya merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong agar duduk disebelahnya. Yeoja berbibir cherry itu masih terdiam.

"Big eyes waeyo?" tanya Junsu seraya menyibak poni Jaejoong.

"Boo! wae? ada apa? kenapa menangis?" tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi.

"Hiks ... Umma menemukannya ditempat sampah." lirih Jaejoong seraya meletakan gumpalan kertas itu keatas meja dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi.

Yunho langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya perlahan, seketika mata musangnya membulat sempurna. I-ini catatan kecil darinya untuk Jaejoong yang ia titipkan pada Karam beserta sebuket bunga kemarin malam. Ya! kenapa kertas ini bisa tak berbentuk begini dan kertas inu ditemukan ditempat sampah!

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak. Sial! ternyata dugaannya benar. Perlahan Yunho merangkul tubuh bergetar Jaejoong seraya mengelus lembut rambut panjang yeoja cantik itu.

"Sssttt ... Uljima, boo." lirih Yunho menenangkan Boojae-nya yang masih terisak. Yoosu yang tak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran seraya memasang tampang se-pabbo mungkin.

"Yunho oppa, aku lihat nde." seru Junsu seraya mengambil gumpalan kertas itu.

"Eoh? ini dari Yunho oppa tapi kenapa kertasnya sudah tak berbentuk begini, oppa ceritakan ..." rajuk Junsu yang diangguki Yoochun. Aish ... pasangan lemot.

Yunho menghela nafas seraya terus memeluk Boojae-nya. Namja mainly itu mulai menceritakan semuanya yang dengarkan seksama Yoosu. Ekspresi Junsu berubah seketika saat mulai konek dengan penuturan Yunho.

"J-jadi bunga lily yang semalam itu untukmu Jae? Ya! bocah licik itu jahat sekali! awas saja kalau sampai ketemu, akan ku jambak habis rambutnya!" geram Junsu seraya meremas-remas tangan Yoochun. Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya seraya menatap Junsu dengan mata besarnya yang sudah sembab.

"A-andwae su hiks ... jangan sakiti K-karam hiks ..." lirih Jaejoong sangat pelan yang ditatap sedih ketiga orang dihadapannya.

"Jae," sendu Junsu seraya mengenggam tangan sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa yeoja lembut itu masih membela oarang yang jelas-jelas sudah ketahuan busuknya. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengecup puncak kepala yeojachingunya bertubi-tubi.

TRIIING ...

Seorang yeoja berparas lugu alias Karam memasuki kedai tempatnya bekerja dengan dua kantung plastik yang memenuhi kedua tangannya. Matanya tertuju pada meja disudut kedai yang tengah diduduki orang yang sedari tadi sudah ditunggunya. Karam berniat menghampiri Jaejoong namun langkahnya terhenti kala mendapati ada 3 orang lain disana dan salah satunya Yunho. Ia langsung membalikan badannya berharap mereka tak menyadari keberadaannya, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya kali ini.

"Karam-ahh ~" Karam tersentak saat suara bass yang dikenalinya memanggil namanya. Perlahan Karam memutar tubuhnya.

"Nde?" sontaknya dengan memasang tampang polosnya.

"Kemarilah ~" seru Yunho yang ia angguki dengan ragu.

Karam melangkahkan kaki kurusnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya? terlebih lagi Junsu yang sudah memasang tampang sangat sehorror seakan ingin menyantap orang hidup-hidup.

"Eoh?" Jae eonnie kenapa menangis?" tanya Karam seraya menyentuh bahu Jaejoong.

"Jangan sok polos kau!" sindir Junsu kesal.

"J-junsu-ahh hiks ..." lirih Jaejoong seolah membela Karam.

"A-ada apa?" heran Karam.

"Duduklah," seru Yunho datar yang diangguki yeoja berparas innocent itu. Yunho menghela nafas seraya melirik sesaat sang kekasih yang masih menangis dan menutup wajah cantiknya.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin bertanya padamu apa kau sudah memberikan buket bunga yang aku titipkan kemarin malam kepada Jaejoong?" ujar Yunho to the point. Karam langsung tersentak dan terlihat salah tingkah kala Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata yang masih mengalirkan kristal bening.

"I-itu aku ... hmm ... belum oppa." Gagap Karam tanpa berani menatap mata keempat orang dihadapannya.

"Wae? Kenapa belum memberikannya eoh?" ketus Yunho. Karam menunduk seraya meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"I-itu aku ... aku ..."

"Aku apa hah? Kau tidak memberikannya kan! Kau juga mengklaim bunga itu untukmu dan kau membuang note yang aku tujukan untuk Jaejoong! Ya! APA MAUMU EOH?" bentak Yunho dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak. Karam hanya menunduk seraya menangis tersedu walau dalam hatinya ia sangat geram.

"M-mianhae hiks ... Jae eonnie mianhae hiks ..." isak Karam seakan mengakui kesalahannya yang langsung ditatap tajam Yunho. Jaejoong kembali terisak deras kala melihat 'adik'nya menangis, ingin rasanya dia memeluk Karam tapi disisi lain ia sangat kecewa dengan kenyataan pahit ini.

"W-wae Karam-ahh? Kenapa kamu melakukannya? Hiks ..." lirih Jaejoong seraya menggenggam jemari Karam, namun jeratan tangan Jaejoong ditepisnya kasar. Doe eyes Jaejoong membulat sempurna kala raut sedih Karam tiba-tiba berubah seketika berganti dengan seringai iblis yang begitu licik.

"Kau mau tau kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku melakukannya karna aku iri denganmu eonnie! Aku iri dengan hidupmu yang sangat sempurna! Aku ingin berada diposisimu! Aku ingin merebut semuanya darimu! Aku benci denganmu Ja-"

_PLAK_!

"YA! YEOJA SIALAN TERBUAT DARI APA HATIMU! TEGA SEKALI KAU MELAKUKANNYA PADA JAE YANG SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU!" geram Junsu seraya menampar Karam dengan amarah yang sudah mencapai puncak. Ternyata dugaannya dan Kyu selama ini benar, Karam tidak pernah tulus berteman dengan Jaejoong. Yeoja imut itu kembali berancang-ancang untuk menampar Karam namun dengan sigap tangan Junsu langsung ditahan Yoochun

"Oppa lepaskan aku!" pekik Junsu memberontak.

"Suie tenangkan dirimu." titah Yoochun seraya merengkuh tubuh Junsu. Yeoja imut itu benar-benar sudah naik pitam dan emosi pada Karam.

Jaejoong masih tertegun tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menggengam tangan Jaejoong seolah menyalurkan kekuatan. Jujur, Yunho sendiri sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Karam, bagaimana bisa yeoja itu mengatakan hal senista itu pada Jaejoong yang tulus sayang padanya dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

"K-karam-ahh," lirih Jaejoong seraya merasakan piluh yang teramat dalam.

"K-katakan Karam-ahh, katakan semua yang kamu ucapkan tidak benar ... ku mohon katakan kamu sedang berbohong hiks ..." isak Jaejoong seolah masih belum atau lebih tepatnya tak mau mempercayai ucapan yeoja berparas polos itu.

Karam menyunggingkan bibirnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ada sepercik rasa iba, namun kebencian dan kecemburuannya terhadap sosok Jaejoong seolah menyeruak didalam dirinya dan membutakan hatinya. Hanya kata 'iri' yang mendasari rasa antipatinya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Ani! Aku tidak sedang berbohong, semua yang aku katakan benar! Aku iri dengan mu! aku iri dengan kehidupan mu yang sempurna, aku iri dengan Kim Ahjumma yang sangat menyanyangi mu, aku iri karna kau memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat yang begitu baik pada mu, dan aku iri karna kau memiliki namjachingu yang sangat tulus m-mencintai mu ..." tutur Karam dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir walau tak disertai isakan. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat seraya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

" ... Sementara aku? aku hanya seorang yang terabaikan, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Bahkan orang tuaku tidak pernah mempedulikanku, keluargaku utuh dan kaya, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti mu, aku sengaja berpura-pura untuk memasuki kehidupanmu dan ternyata aku semakin iri padamu, aku membencimu, aku ingin menghancurkan hidupmu yang begitu sem-"

_GREP_

Karam mematung seketika kala Jaejoong memeluknya dengan tangis yang terdengar sangat memiluhkan. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas 'eonnie-nya' yang terdengar tersengal-sengal. Rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak didalam rongga dadanya, namun kali ini rasa bersalah itu justru yang menenggelamkan kedengkiannya. Wae? Kenapa Jaejoong memeluknya bukan menamparnya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya yang entah mengapa sangat menyesakan dadanya.

"M-mianhae." Lirih Jaejoong yang membuat semua orang membelalakan matanya termaksud Karam.

Jaejoong dapat menyimpulkan dari penuturan Karam barusan kalau yeoja ini merasa kesepian dan kekurangan kasih sayang. ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran atas beban keluarga yang tengah dipikulnya. Dan Jaejoong mau menjadi orang itu.

Walau penjelasan Karam belum membuka semua yang disembunyikannya, tapi Jaejoong sudah cukup mengerti dengan semua yang mendasari Karam begitu terobsesi padanya. Tapi ia tak marah, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membenci Karam, yeoja berhati malaikat itu justru ingin merangkul Karam agar bisa merasakan kasih sayang seperti yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"W-wae? Kenapa eonnie memelukku? Asal kau tau a-aku bukan orang yang baik." Ujar Karam mengeluarkan sisi kelamnya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya yang sama sekali tak dibalas Karam, "A-aniyo, K-karam-ahh kamu bukan orang yang seperti itu, aku mengenalmu, kamu bukan orang yang seperti itu hiks ... kamu adikku yang sangat baik hiks ..." lirih Jaejoong kembali terisak yang membuat Yunho dan Yoosu terenyuh. Karam tertegun dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. W-wae? Kenapa Jaejoong sangat baik? padahal ia sudah sejahat ini dan punya niat buruk dibalik semua sikap manisnya, tapi kenapa Jaejoong malah 'merangkulnya'?. Ya! Karam-ahh sadarilah Itu yang dinamakan **kasih** **sayang**.

"Aku menyayangimu Karam-ahh ..." lirih Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar dan seolah tak bertenaga.

Yunho hanya terdiam seraya mengelus surai halus sang kekasih. Ia menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok Karam yang sudah menyebabkan Jaejoong menangis. Ingin rasanya Yunho memaki Karam dengan umpatan-umpatan kasarnya tapi diurungkan niatnya karna itu akan membuat suasana semakin panas dan Jaejoong pasti akan terus membela yeoja licik itu.

Sementara Junsu sudah terisak sejadinya seraya memeluk Yoochun. Ia begitu kagum pada sosok sahabatnya yang sangat berlapang hati dengan kenyataan pahit yang tengah dihadapinya. Walau sebenarnya ada sepercik rasa kesalnya pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa yeoja bermata indah itu begitu mudahnya memaafkan seseorang yang sudah jahat padanya. Tapi Junsu menyadari kalau itulah Jaejoong. Yeoja berhati malaikat yang justru merangkul orang-orang yang sudah menjahatinya.

"Eonnie menyayangimu saeng." lirih Jaejoong seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

_BRUK_

"K-karam-ahh!" sontak Jaejoong saat Karam jatuh terduduk dengan tangis sejadinya. Yeoja itu merasakan lututnya sangat lemas kala mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong berjongkok didepan Karam menyamakan posisi mereka seraya menyeka air mata sang 'adik'. Perlahan Karam mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata bening Jaejoong. Terlihat sekali raut sesal diwajah yeoja yang lebih muda dari Jaejoong itu.

"A-aku ... aku ... hiks ..."

_GREP_

"Jae eonnie hiks ... jeongmal mianhamnida hiks ... aku sudah sangat keterlaluan hiks ... mianhaeyo eonnie hiks ..." Jaejoong tersenyum sendu saat Karam memeluknya dan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Ia membalas pelukan Karam.

"Nde, eonnie sudah memaafkanmu, uljima ..." balas Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"E-eonnie, kenapa eonnie begitu baik padaku? aku sudah sering menjahati eonnie bukan hanya kali ini, tapi eonnie selalu memaafkanku, kenapa eon?" Jaejoong tersenyum miris saat Karam mengatakan 'sudah sering menjahatinya'. Nde, Karam memang sering membuat masalah tapi ia selalu berdalih dan memasang tampang malaikatnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengusap rambut hitam Karam, "Karna Karam satu-satunya adik yang selalu menemani eonnie saat Umma tidak ada, Karam selalu menghibur eonnie kala eonnie sedih dan Karam selalu mengajak eonnie nonton film bersama. Semua yang Karam lakukan sangat berarti untuk eonnie ..." tutur Jaejoong tulus.

Karam mematung dengan hati yang terasa tercabik-cabik. Ia benar-benar jahat dan tak punya hati selama ini, yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar adanya kalau Karam selalu menemaninya, tapi Karam melakukan itu semua tidak pernah setulus hati, ia selalu punya maksud lain dibalik perlakuan manisnya pada Jaejoong selama ini, namun tanpa disangka Jaejoong menganggap itu semua sangat bermakna. Ck' baru kah kau sadar Karam-ahh kau itu bagai musuh dalam selimut dan obsesi mu terhadap Jaejoong sangat mengerikan.

Yunho, Junsu maupun Yoochun tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka seolah larut dalam live drama dihadapan mereka. Jaejoong memegang kedua bahu Karam dan perlahan mereka berdiri.

"Tidak perlu menjadi mirip dengan eonnie, karna Karam adalah Karam, tidak perlu berusaha untuk menjadi seperti eonnie, karna Karam bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari eonnie dan tidak perlu merebut semua yang eonnie miliki, karna mereka juga milikmu."

**To Be Continue ...**

**Annyeong sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR URI APPA BEAR 'JUNG YUNHO' semoga Appa semakin kece dan semakin tua semakin jadi nde XD. Semoga juga semakin mencintai dan dicintai uri Umma yang paling rempong sederetan emak-emak PKK alias 'JUNG JAEJOONG'. Chap ini aku dedikasikan untuk babeh Yun, makanya Yunjae momentnya banyak dan cipokan mulu lagi XP wkwk kira-kira emak ngasih babeh Yun apa nde? Pasti Umma ngasih tubuh semoknya wkwk *plak*. Always keep the fight Appa and Keep pervert *tebar bunga dikamar Yunjae yang lagi NC***

**Hah ~ ottokae chap ini? sebenernya aku kurang PD sama Chap ini au dah ngapa *n'desonya mulai* hehe ... Dialog Jaema terakhir itu bukan berarti Yunppa juga milik Karam nde, enak ajah! wkwk maksudnya Umma Kim terus temen-temennya Jaemma dan semuanya kecuali Appa mesum!. Karna reader udah pada gedek bgt ama Karam jadi dichap ini udah kebongkar ****n****de, dia ntu terobsesi akut ama Jaemma yang cantiknya ampun-ampunan wkwk ... Karamnya dichap depan aku perjelas lagi siapa sebenarnya dia. ****Jaemma baik bgt nde coba kalo Kyu udah digaplok bolak-balik ntu si Karam wkwk ****Karam udah dibukakan pintu hatinya tuh****,**** wkwk *tarik Karam ke rumahnya mamah dedeh* wkwk ... Hyunjoongnya dichap depan nde wkwk**** …**

**Terus tragedi rambut uchun aku terinspirasi dari rambut uchun sekarang yang kaya orang mau wamil (tapi ga wamil kan ya?) sama Fakta DBSK yang Junsu rekomendasi uchun gaya rambut tapi hasilnya ternyata bikin jidat seksi uchun makin bersinar *jetset aja kalah XP abaikan* tapi aku modif dikit hehe ... Mian yoosu momentnya seiprit nde hehe ... Oke aku memutuskan untuk membuat Yoosu couple yang adem ayem saja tanpa konflik hehe ... karna rata-rata reader pada mau Yoosu jadi pelawak disini wkwk :D, bagus dah aku gaada gambaran bikin konflik Yoosu abisan X3 ...**

**Changkyu nya juga ga sebanyak Yunjae nde, ntu Taemin udah tau hub Changkyu tp tenang Taemin udah diboking Minho kok wkwk ... buat Anne, Kyu manggil Changmin chagiya atau minnie di tunda dulu nde, Kyu-nya masih jaim ampe mewek malah bzzz ... Kyu lebay XP nanti aku bikin Kyu manggil Changmin chagiya atau minnie lope lope setelah Changmin melakukan sesuatu yang disuruh Kyu wkwk ... kasian ye uri Minnie masih harus berjuang wkwk ...**

**Mianhae aku gabisa bales review satu-satu soalnya lagi-lagi aku kepepet *sok sibuk* tapi beneran, besok tgl 8 aku mau champing selama 3 hari ke sukabumi untuk memperdalam ilmu membuat NC yunjae *plak*. Makanya itu aku usahain untuk update hari ini hehe ... supaya reader ga terlalu lama nunggunya :'D semoga Chap ini cukip memuaskan nde walau kesalahan dan typos masih bertebaran hehe ...**

**JEONGMAL KHAMSHAMNIDA UNTUK SEMUA READER YANG SUDAH REVIEW, aku sebenarnya agak sedih sama silent reader soalnya REVIEW sama VIEW sangat tidak balence :'( REVIEW sampai chap 9 ini ada 257 REVIEW sementara VIEW sudah 19.000 lebih o.O wew ... amjing sepidermen jomplangnya hehe ... tapi aku tetap ber TERIMAKASIH sama silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri utk baca FF ku, tapi jebal tinggalkan REVIEW yang membangun supaya aku bisa koreksi diri, tambah semangat melanjutkan chap berikutnya dan merasa dihargai :') Mian agak lebay**** *pundung* **

**Chapter 10 edisi Valentine ^_^**

**Promosi : Aku punya wordpress dong *pamer* wkwk belajar dari Author lain yang sudah pada menyiapkan Wp kalau-kalau FF disini dihapus sama adminnya. Kunjingi nde Wp aku =**

**Yunjaejejevan wordpress com (spasi diganti titik) tapi itu masih dalam pembenahan, belum ready bgt hehe ... ff aku disana aku sertai foto disetiap Chapnya buat gambaran hehe ... tapi aku belum berniat untuk hiatus dari sini kok hehe ^_^ gun sejadinya. **

**Aku nemu fact Yunjae yang masih anget nih haha ...**

**Sumber : Cassie-YJSindo Always Be With DBSK (facebook)**

**(TWITTER]130206 bornfreeonekiss Twitter update**

**"혜민 스님 감사해요..."**  
**(Trans : Monk Haemin , terima kasih..)**

**Untuk sekedar info , tgl 5 Juni 2012 Yunho membeli sebuah buku di toko buku COEX untuk "temannya". Dan penulis buku ini adalah Haemin Monk atau Monk Haemin dan hari ini (6 februari 2012) Jaejoong menyebutnya dalam tweetnya. Buku Monk Haemin yang Yunho beli di Toko buku COEX berjudul "Only if you stop, you can see the landscape"**  
**Cr : jejebei_1226**  
**Indo trans : ChirYJshinki**

**Huatchim !**  
**Kyknya Emak br slesai ngebaca tu buku nih.. XDD**  
**Cieeeeeeeee~~~**

**(oke itu fact terangetnya wkwk aku hanya share aja loh hehe ... tapi aku mesem-mesem bacanya wkwk)**

**Satu lagi! tanggal 5 feb 2013 Jaemma update twitter dengan 6 tweet dihari yang sama (itu banyak loh dalam satu hari) ck' mentang-mentang besoknya hari ulang tahun lakinya dia caper tuhhhh XP wkwkwk (aku nemu ini juga di fb Cassie-YJSindo Always Be With DBSK) sumpah saya cerewet bgt -_- mian.**


	11. Obsession

**::Sebelum reader membaca chappie ini, aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dulu untuk semua reader karna ini bukanlah chappie edisi Vaelntine yang sesungguhnya (yang seperti aku janjikan di before chappie), tapi ini adalah edisi Hyunjoong yang gangguin Yunjae o.O Jeongmal mianhamnida karna ini melenceng dari rencana aku tapi semoga chappie ini cukup membayar kekecewaan reader, Semoga :: Edisi Valentine yang sebenarnya akan aku buat di Chappie 12 *puppy eyes* jeongmal mianhaeyo aku PHP T.T::**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

_Jaejoong Room ..._

_22.00 pm_

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit letih diranjang lembutnya yang sudah lebih dulu dihuni kucing kesayangannya. Sesekali yeoja cantik ini berguling-guling mencari posisi ternyaman. Mata besar Jaejoong menatap kucing kecilnya seraya terkekeh kala melihat pose tidur Jiji yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Jiji-ahh ~" Jaejoong mentotol-totol jidat Jiji namun sepertinya makhluk berbulu abu itu sangat lelah karna seharian bermain dengan bola membal yang dibelikan kekasih majikannya alias Yunho.

"Jiji-ahh, ireona ~ aku ingin mendandanimu, aku sedang tidak bisa tidur." gumam Jaejoong seraya memakaikan jepitan mungil berbentuk pita dikepala kucing kecil itu.

"Jiji-ahh, kamu kucing atau kerbau eoh? sudah aku ganggu tapi tidak bangun-bangun! huh ~ menyebalkan!" omel Jaejoong dengan bibir cherry yang sudah mengerucut imut kala usahanya membangunkan Jiji gagal total.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari kucing lucu itu berganti melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Segelas susu yang tadi diteguknya sekali tidak membuat Jaejoong mengantuk. Kegelisahan yeoja berparas elok ini tak jua berkurang sejak ia pulang dari kedainya sekitar satu jam lalu.

Bayangan tak mengenakan perihal kejadian itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Doe eyes Jaejoong yang terasa hangat terpejam sesaat dan sedetik kemudian setetes kristal bening menetes membasahi pipi mulus yeoja secantik Aphrodite itu.

"Hiks ..." terdengar suara isakan piluh dari yeoja cantik bak boneka rusia itu ketika mata hazelnya melihat satu persatu foto selcanya bersama Karam. Sungguh tak ada sedikit pun bayangan hal ini akan terjadi dan demi apapun peristiwa ini sangat menyesakan.

Mata bening Jaejoong yang selalu memancarkan cahaya keceriaan itu mulai meredup tatkala iris mata hitamnya menatap gantungan ponsel berbentuk kucing yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok Karam.

Benda itu, Jaejoong dan Karam beli ketika ada pameran di Dongbang High School kurang lebih 1 tahun lalu. Milik Jaejoong berwarna pink sedangkan punya Karam berwarna ungu, dan sampai saat ini Jaejoong maupun Karam belum pernah mengganti hiasan ponsel tanda persahabatan mereka.

Jaejoong melepas gantungan ponsel tersebut kemudian mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk mengabadikan benda lucu tersebut.

_CEKREK _

** bornfreeonekiss : (Pic) Sederhana namun sangat berarti untukku :')**

**Tweet**

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang dengan air matanya terus mengalir walau tanpa isakan. Jemari lentiknya terus menari diatas keypad ponselnya. Setelah perkara itu terjadi yeoja berhati malaikat ini sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Karam. Yeodongsaengnya itu bak hilang ditelan bumi. Doe eyes Jaejoong kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

** Bornfreeonekiss : Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk jalan-jalan bersama dua jiji dan KaramPark ^_^ apa weekend kamu free Karam-ahh?**

**Tweet**

3 menit kemudian ...

** bornfreeonekiss : (Pic) Aku baru sadar kalau wajahku dan KaramPark begitu mirip ^_^ kami seperti kembar :D**

**Tweet**

7 menit kemudian ...

** bornfreeonekiss : KaramPark mainlah kerumah eonnie ^_^ aku, Umma dan jiji merindukanmu {} **

**Tweet**

Yeoja berbibir plum itu memeluk erat boneka beruang pemberian dari sang kekasih, Yunho. Tangannya terus mengenggam erat ponsel miliknya seolah tetap menanti balasan dari Karam yang tak kunjung menggetarkan ponselnya. Jaejoong terus mengirimi adik manisnya itu pesan dan mention dengan emotion smile yang sangat kontras dengan perasaan sesungguhnya.

"Appa," lirih Jaejoong kala mata bulatnya tak sengaja menatap foto mendiang Appa-nya yang terbingkai kokoh dimeja belajarnya. Doe eyes Jaejoong berbinar sendu dan bibir cherry-nya bergetar ketika ucapan mendiang Appanya kembali terlintas dibenaknya.

_'Putri kecil appa harus tumbuh menjadi seorang yeoja yang kuat!'_

_'Putri kecil Appa tidak boleh menangis!'_

_'Tersenyumlah Jaejoongie ~'_

Jaejoong tersentak dan segera menghapus air matanya seraya mengulas senyum tulus kala kalimat-kalimat yang selalu menguatkan hatinya itu seolah mengembalikan cahaya jiwanya yang tadi sempat meredup kini kembali bersinar. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mata indahnya terpejam damai disertai dengan senyum teduh yang mengantarnya menjelajahi alam mimpi.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya …_

_SM University ..._

_(Photo studio)_

_CEKREK _

_CEKREK_

"Bagus, nah Jaejoong-ahh sekarang kalungkan tanganmu keleher Yunho Hyung." titah Onew sang wakil ketua SM magazine yang juga merangkap sebagai salah satu photographer.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti kemudian langsung mengalungkan mesra tangan kurusnya pada leher sang kekasih. Sementara tangan kekar Yunho merengkuh pingang ramping Boojae-nya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan mengulas senyum penuh kasih.

_CEKREK_

_CEKREK_

"Good," seru Yesung kala melihat hasil jepretannya.

Yunjae berpose dengan luwes didepan kamera mengikuti instruksi dari penata gerak dan beberapa photographer yang juga mahasiswa/i SM University, namun tak jarang dua insan itu berimprovisasi memamerkan kemesraan mereka yang membuat siapapun iri saat menyaksikannya. Semua pasti mengakui Yunjae adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Tema 'sweet valentine' ini akan dibagi menjadi 2 sesi. Sesi pertama lebih 'teenenger' dan yang kedua lebih 'dewasa'. Seluruh staff bergerak cepat mengejar deadline dimana **hari Valentine tinggal seminggu lagi.**

Jaejoong terlihat begitu menawan dengan balutan mini dress bernuansa pink dengan aksen pita-pita mungil. High heels putih setinggi 9 cm membuat kaki jenjangnya semakin nampak indah. Make up-nya sangat minimalis membuat kecantikan yeoja bermarga Kim itu lebih natural. Bibir semerah cerry-nya terlihat basah dan mengkilat karna olesan lip-gloss berwarna pink plum. Rambut brown-nya terbalut wig panjang bergelombang berwarna blonde. Jaejoong sangat manis dan mempesona seperti boneka barbie.

Sementara Yunho terlihat sangat tampan dengan gaya geeky namun trendy. Kemeja berwarna sepadan dengan dress yang dikenakan Jaejoong sangat pas ditubuh atletisnya. Dipadukan dengan celana hitam 3/4, sebuah belt, dasi kupu-kupu, kacamata GG dan sepatu kets. Rambutnya dibentuk rapih. Ia terlihat seperti namja culun namun sangat berkarisma dan namja bermata tajam itu sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya barbie a.k.a Ken. Tak heran memang karna pemotretan sesi pertama ini diberi judul 'Barbie and Geeky'.

"Yun, gendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan Jaejoong-ahh cium pipi Yunho nde." perintah Yesung yang langsung diangguki Yunho dan sontak membuat pipi Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah memerah semakin blushing.

"Rileks, Boo." kata Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

Yunho menyadari kegugupan Boojae-nya yang memang sangat terbaca. Sebenarnya Yunho pun merasakan hal yang sama, namun namja mainly ini mencoba untuk tenang dan stay cool didepan para staff. Ck' Yunho menjaga image-nya sebagai Frozen Prince.

"O-oppa, haruskah aku mencium oppa didepan mereka?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang mengedip begitu lucu.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti, "Nde Boojae, kita ikuti saja mereka." kata Yunho dengan seringai pervertnya. Jaejoong mengangguk polos seraya mulai mendekatkan bibir kenyalnya ke pipi tirus Yunho.

_CHUP ~_

"Woaaa ~ keren! tahan tahan, nde begitu." pekik Yesung seraya mengarahkan kameranya dari berbagai angle. Cukup lama Jaejoong menempelkan bibir cherry-nya pada pipi Yunho sampai akhirnya melepaskan kecupannya.

"Oke bagus sekali, cukup untuk sesi pertama, Kajja ~ kita lanjut ke sesi kedua." perintah Minho yang langsung diangguki para staff.

"Wardrobe dan penata rias palli kembali bertugas." lanjut Minho.

Seorang yeoja cantik bernama Key menghampiri Yunjae, "Jaejoong-ahh, kajja make up ulang dan ganti kostum" ucap Key dengan tangan yang penuh dengan alat make-up. Kekasih Onew ini merupakan salah satu penata rias yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kehebatannya.

"Nde eonnie." sahut Jaejoong dengan bibir kissable yang melengkung manis. Key merupakan mahasiswi setingkat Changmin, Minho dan tentu saja kekasihnya Onew.

"Kajja, Yunho oppa aku pinjam Jaejoong mu dulu nde." goda Key yang langsung membuat Jaejoong senyam-senyum malu.

Yunho terkekeh, "Nde, Ahh iya ~ ingatlah Keymera, pakaikan Jaejoong ku make up dengan kualitas terbaik, arraseo?" titah Yunho dengan mata musang yang memicing horror. Keymera adalah pelesetan nama Key yang diciptakan oleh Changmin *ngasal*.

"Oppa, jangan berlebihan." seru Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan kekar Yunho.

"Boo, kamu harus mendapatkan yang terbaik." ujar Yunho sambil mengelus rambut-wig blonde Boojae-nya.

Key menatap iritasi Yunho lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum ramah, "Tenang saja Jae, aku memakai make-up brand no.1 di Dunia dan sangat berkualitas." jelas yeoja rempong itu yang hanya diangguki polos Jaejoong.

"Sudah puas eoh?" tanya Key pada Yunho tidak santai.

"Nde nde," tanggap Yunho santai.

"Oppa, aku ganti baju dulu ya." ucap Jaejoong sangat imut.

"Nde, kita bertemu disini lagi ya boo." kata Yunho seraya mengecup puncak kepala sang yeojachingu.

"Ya Yunho oppa! kau berlebihan, Jaejoong hanya akan ganti baju dan dimake-up ulang, paling hanya dua jam, ck' seperti akan berpisah lima tahun saja, sudah sana oppa pergi, kau kan juga harus ganti baju." omel Key yang membuat Yunjae tertawa.

"Hehe mian Key-ahh, mengertilah aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Barbie cantik ini." jawab Yunho sambil memeluk Boojae-nya dari belakang.

"Oppa ~" rengek Jaejoong dengan wajah yang benar-benar sudah memerah karna bukan hanya Key yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menganggu lagi, papay boo ~ saranghae."

_CHUP ~_

"Oppa!" sontak Jaejoong reflek memukul dada bidang Yunho saat namja tampan itu mengecup bibir ranumnya didepan Key yang hanya menatap datar kejadian barusan.

"Aku tidak lihat! aku tidak lihat! Aish ... kajja ~ Jae kita ke ruang make-up." seru Key yang langsung dituruti Jaejoong, Yunho hanya terkekeh seraya mencium pipi Boojae-nya sebelum yeoja cantik itu menghilang dibalik pintu akibat gandengan atau lebih tepatnya tarikan tangan Key.

_(Jaejoong side …)_

"Eonnie, jinjjayo aku harus memakai dress ini?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit berteriak dari dalam bilik kamar ganti.

"Tentu saja Jae, pasti kamu sangat cantik mengenakannya." sahut Key seraya menebalkan eyeliner-nya sendiri.

"A-apa ini tidak terlalu hmm terbuka eonnie?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ani Jae, team wardrobe sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Palli keluarlah aku mau lihat."

"N-nde."

_CEKLEK_

"Aigo ~ Jae kamu sangat cantik dan wuhuu ... sexy." seru Key kala Jaejoong keluar dari ruang ganti dan menampilkan sosoknya yang nampak menawan dan errr ... so hot.

Bagaimana tidak! Jaejoong hanya mengenakan dress super mini dan ketat berwarna hitam yang menampakan lekuk tubuh profesionalnya, juga belahan dada sintalnya yang tercetak jelas mengingat dress sexy itu berdada cukup rendah dan jangan lupakan paha mulusnya yang hanya tertutup seperempat. Rambut brown panjangnya digulung sedemikian rupa, sehingga leher jenjang dan bahu putih kekasih Jung Yunho itu terekspos sempurna. Oh GOD ~ demi keindahan aurora di kutub utara dan selatan kau sangat sangat sangat menggoda Kim Jaejoong ralat Jung Jaejoong.

"Omona ~ Yunho oppa pintar sekali memilih yeojachingu." gurau Key tertawa kecil.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Key dengan mata besarnya sambil terus memegangi bagian dadanya. Key tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu terbuka Jaejoong.

"Rileks saja Jae, kamu sangat cantik." ujar Key menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat nervous.

"Nde eonnie, aku akan berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik." seru Jaejoong yang diangguki yakin Key.

"Nde hwaiting!"

_CEKLEK_

"Key, apa Jaejoong sudah sele- Aigo ~ Jae kamu cantik sekali." seorang yeoja berwajah angkuh yakni Heechul tengah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dan seketika ia langsung terpukau dengan penampilan Jaejoong, yeojachingu dari mantan kekasihnya.

Heechul bukanlah pengurus SM magazine namun Cinderella sadis itu sering menjadi model bahkan disetiap edisi selalu terpampang wajah cantiknya dengan pose sexy yang sangat menggoda. Maka dari itu, ia bisa berkeliaran ditempat ini dengan santainya.

"Sudah Heechul eonnie." sahut Key tersenyum ramah yang hanya dibalas senyuman manis dan anggukan Heechul.

"Nde, aigo ~ Key-ahh kerjamu sangat bagus." seru Heechul sambil membolak-balikan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Gomawo eonnie, tapi pada dasarnya Jaejoong memang sudah sangat cantik." ujar Key yang membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu.

"Ani, tidak seperti itu eonnie, ini pasti karna kehebatan Key eonnie." timpal Jaejoong dengan seulas senyum menawannya.

"Ya, Jaejoong-ahh jangan merendah, aku saja iri dengan kecantikanmu, apalagi mata bedar dan bibir cherry mu." pekik Key dengan bibir yang memonyong.

Jujur saja mendandani Jaejoong bagai sebuah tantangan untuk Key. Bagaimana caranya agar kecantikan Jaejoong terlihat semakin nampak tanpa mengurangi kecantikan alaminya. Itulah kesulitan yang Key temui kala memoles wajah Jaejoong yang sudah teramat cantik dari sananya. Bukan hanya Jaejoong pasien tersulit untuk Key, Heechul pun masuk ke dalam list yeoja tercantik yang pernah ditanganinya.

"Mwoya? Key eonnie yang sangat cantik dan manis." balas Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Ya ya, kenapa jadi ribut? kalian berdua sangat cantik hoobae-ku sayang, kajja ~ semua sudah menunggu diluar." titah Heechul menyudahi acara saling memuji juga merendahkan diri Jaejoong dan Key.

"Nde eonnie," kompak Jaejoong dan Key seraya mengekori Heechul yang sudah membuka knop pintu.

_CEKLEK_

"Eoh? Jaejoong sud- omona!" Minho mengantungkan ucapannya kala matanya menatap penuh arti kearah Jaejoong tengah menunduk malu.

Bukan hanya Minho yang mengalami penegangan dadakan dibagian otot-ototnya ketika melihat penampilan menyegarkan Jaejoong, tapi seluruh pengurus SM magazine namja maupun yeoja pun tertegun dibuatnya. Dan jangan lupakan pemilik resmi yeoja sexy itu alias Jung Yunho yang kini tengah terpana dengan mulut menganga seraya menelan salivanya kala mata musangnya memandangi tiap inci tubuh sempurna yeojachingu-nya. Demi radar neptunus jantung Yunho berdetak sangat cepat bahkan hampir lompat keluar.

"Boo," gumam Yunho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk seraya terus memegangi bagian dadanya. Heechul yang menyadari tatapan lapar Yunho pun langsung bereaksi.

"Eits, sadarkan dirimu tuan Jung." celetuk Heechul sambil menepuk jidat Yunho. Namja mainly itu hanya mendengus seraya menatap datar Heechul.

"Hap ~ hap ~ hap ~ kajja kita mulai sesi kedua." pekik Minho yang baru sadar dari lamunan yadongnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya tepat didepan wajah beberapa staffnya.

"Tunggu!" intrupsi Yunho sambil melepas jas hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Boojae-nya. Namja bermarga Jung itu mengenakan setelan jas formal.

"Siapa team wardrobenya?" tanya Yunho sambil merangkul posesif Jaejoong.

Seorang yeoja berkacamata mengacungkan tangannya ragu, "Aku," Yunho menatap tajam yeoja kurus bernama Sooyoung itu.

"Ya! tidak adakah gaun lain yang lebih tertutup eoh?" tanya Yunho sarkastik.

"I-ini sudah sesuai kesepakatan team wardrobe dan tema Y-yunho s-sunbae." jawab Sooyoung takut.

"Mwo? tema? apa temanya? romantic dinner atau erotic dinner eoh?" sindir namja berwajah tegas itu yang membuat semua terdiam.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang dress yang dikenakan Jaejoong sangat berlebihan terbukanya. Apalagi ini untuk pemotretan yang tentu saja akan dilihat publik dan Yunho tidak suka miliknya semakin dipuja banyak orang!. Walau namja tampan itu terkesan mengatur dan seenak buttnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya memprotes ketidaksesuaian ini.

"O-oppa gwaenchana." ucap Jaejoong yang langsung ditatap tajam Yunho.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya, Bagaimana bisa Boojae-nya bilang gwaenchana kalau pada kenyataannya ia sendiri terlihat sangat tak nyaman mengenakan dress itu.

"Mwo? gwaenchana katamu boo? andwae! aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu memakai pakaian seperti ini dimuka umum!" hentak Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tak bisa berkata-kata, ia tau benar saat ini Yunnie-nya sedang marah besar.

"Aku tidak mau tau, ganti baju Jaejoong atau aku dan Jaejoong tidak akan melanjutkan sesi kedua pemotretan ini dan tidak akan mau memberi tanggapan untuk tema majalah kalian!" ancam Yunho sang namja terpopuler seantero University yang tak terbantahkan.

"Andwae Hyung! jangan seperti itu, nde kami akan mengganti baju Jaejoong. Ya! sooyoung-ahh ganti baju Jaejoong palli!" Sooyoung langsung mengangguki ucapan Minho dan menarik Jaejoong kedalam ruang ganti.

Heechul menyunggingkan bibirnya dan menghampiri Yunho saat orang-orang yang tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu kembali sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, "Ya Yunho-ahh, kamu posesif sekali." gurau yeoja bermata belo itu seraya merangkul Yunho dan membawanya untuk duduk.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ketus Yunho yang membuat Heechul sedikit melongo namun sedetik kemudian yeoja bawel itu terkekeh.

"Aigo ~ baru pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti ini Yun, saat denganku saja kamu tidak seperti ini." sindir Heechul sambil menyenggol tubuh sang mantan kekasih.

"Heechul-ahh, bisakah kau tidak membahas hal itu." jawab Yunho dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat horror.

Heechul tersenyum jahil. "Arraseo." singkat yeoja cantik itu sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yun, bahkan kamu tidak memanggilku heechullie lagi." gumam Heechul pelan yang masih bisa didengar Yunho.

"Wae? bukankah sudah seharusnya seperti itu? kau sudah memiliki Siwon dan aku milik Jaejoong." kata Yunho penuh penekanan. Heechul tertawa sejadinya.

"Aish ... sensitif sekali, aku hanya bercanda pabbo, ck."

_CEKLEK_

Sesosok yeoja melebihi cantik a.k.a Jaejoong baru keluar dari ruang ganti dengan penampilan yang 'sedikit' lebih tertutup walau kesan sexy tetap terpancar dari aura yeojachingu Jung Yunho itu. Kali ini mini dress Jaejoong berwarna putih dengan rok yang mengembang juga terdapat aksen bulu dan bling-bling yang membuatnya nampak seperti Swan Princess, sangat menawan dan terkesan lembut.

Reaksi para staff masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Mereka terpukau dan terkagum melihat sesosok yeoja cantik bak dewi itu. Minho tersenyum seraya menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat masih terpesona dengan sosok Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ottokae Hyung?" tanya Minho sambil menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Humm ... ini lebih baik." Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri Boojae-nya yang sudah tersenyum manis.

"Neomu yeopo, boo." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga sensitif Jaejoong yang membuat yeoja berbibir plum itu bergidik geli.

"Oppa ~" rajuk Jaejoong manja.

Minho tersenyum lega, "Baiklah, kajja semuanya bersiap, kita mulai sesi kedua ~"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah mengambil posisi didepan kamera, keduanya nampak semakin nyaman berpose mesra dihadapan banyak orang. Tak ayal kecupan-kecupan singkat Yunho mendarat dipipi, leher dan bahu Boojae-nya, karna memang arahan dari beberapa penata gerak yang salah satunya adalah ketua magazine ini, Minho. Kalau bukan atas dasar profesionalitas tak akan Yunho dan Jaejoong melakukan ini didepan publik. Ingatlah moto Yunjae "Secretly making out" atau "bercumbu diam-diam". *evil laugh*

"Jaejoong-ahh, suapi Yunho Hyung, nde begitu." seru Onew.

_CEKREK_

_CEKREK_

"Jaejoong-ahh, coba sekarang kamu makan ujung satu spaghetti itu dan Yunho hyung makan ujung lainnya." perintah Minho.

Perlahan Jaejoong memakan atau lebih tepatnya mengemut ujung spaghetti itu. Tanpa buang waktu Yunho segera meraih ujung lain dari spaghetti yang sudah menghubungkan mulutnya dengan mulut Boojae-nya. Yunho merengkuh mesra pinggang ramping Jaejoong karna memang posisi mereka tengah berdiri.

Yunho dan Jaejoong seolah tak mempedulikan suara jepretan kamera dan lampu blitz serta suara riuh rendah para staff disekitar mereka. Keduanya seakan kalut dalam dimensi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Perlahan Yunho memakan spaghetti itu tanpa memutusnya, wajah tampan Yunho semakin dekat ... dekat ... dekat ... dan ...

_CHUP ~_

"Omona!" sontak seorang staff yang terkejut kala Yunho justru memakan bibir Jaejoong dengan lembutnya. Tak mau kehilangan moment berharga ini seluruh fotographer yang tadinya masih tertegun kini langsung mengabadikan tiap pergerakan tautan bibir pasangan romantis itu.

"Aigo ~ ini tidak ada di scrip." celetuk Key yang langsung disenggol Heechul.

"Berisik!" protes Heechul sambil mendokumentasikan moment lovey dovey itu dengan tablet miliknya.

_CEKREK_

_CEKREK_

_CEKREK_

Jaejoong menutup matanya seraya mengatur debaran jantungnya tatkala Yunho melumat seduktif bibir cherry-nya. Tanpa yeoja cantik itu sadari kedua tangannya sudah mengalung mesra dileher Yunho dan sesekali jemari lentiknya meremas lembut rambut sang namjachingu. Sementara tangan Yunho masih setia melingkar dipinggang ramping Boojae-nya.

Seluruh staff menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat seraya terhipnotis menyaksikan hot kissing Yunjae yang membuat siapa saja pasti merasa iri dibuatnya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat pasangan yang benar-benar terlihat menyatu dan punya chemistry yang sangat kuat diluar Yunjae memang real couple.

Cukup lama Yunho menguasai bibir mungil Jaejoong, sampai akhirnya Yunjae melepas ciuman yang didasari oleh cinta itu dengan begitu lembut. Iris kecoklatan Yunho menatap lekat manik hitam pekat Jaejoong dan keduanya pun saling tersenyum penuh cinta.

"Saranghae, Boo." ucap Yunho seraya mengelus pipi chubby Boojae-nya.

"Nado oppa." balas Jaejoong tulus. Yunho tersenyum bahagia seraya membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

_Prok ... prok ... prok ... _

Suara tepuk tangan menggema diseluruh ruangan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya sesi kedua ini yang berending sangat manis.

"Kyaaa ~ so sweet, kalian membuatku iri." celetuk Key sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Onew.

Sementara Heechul hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Yunho memang seorang kisser yang handal dan dia pun mengakui kehebatan sang mantan kekasih. Yaaa biar bagaimana pun hubungan Heechul dan Yunho selama 2 tahun dulu pasti di hiasi dengan hal-hal seperti itu juga ani? tapi tenanglah itu hanya masa lalu.

"Aigo, kalian pasangan yang sangat romantis, aku akan menjadikan kalian best couple for this month." pekik Minho pada Yunjae.

Jaejoong dan Yunho membungkukan badan beberapa kali seraya mengatakan 'khamshamnida' pada seluruh pengurus. Raut puas terlukis jelas di wajah para staff kala melihat hasil foto perfect couple itu. Setelah semua sesi pemotretan usai, Yunjae akan diwawancara perihal hubungan mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan dihari Valentine. Tak butuh waktu lama sekitar 30 menit wawancara tersebut sudah selesai.

_(Ruang Make-up)_

"Oppa, kenapa tadi menciumku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil merapihkan isi tasnya.

"Aku terbawa susana boo, lagipula siapa suruh bibir cherry mu selalu menggodaku dan selalu minta ku makan." goda Yunho yang langsung membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak pernah menggoda oppa!" protes Jaejoong sambil memukul lengan kokoh Yunho disertai bibir mungil yang mengerucut imut.

"Tuh kan Boojae menggodaku lagi, uhhh ~ dasar genit." ejek Yunho seraya menyeringai jahil.

"Oppa ~ aku tidak genit!" Yunho terkekeh saat Boojae-nya sudah menunduk malu dengan bibir yang semakin mayun dan pipi yang sudah blushing tak karuan.

"Tapi aku suka saat kamu menggodaku, Boojae ku yang sexy." bisik Yunho seduktif disertai hembusan nafas yang menggelitik permukaan kulit Jaejoong.

"Oppa! berhenti menggodaku!" sentak Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya seraya mengatur detak jantungnya yang terpompa sangat cepat. Sementara Yunho hanya cengengesan sangking girangnya.

"Boo, setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Yunho seraya mengusap rambut halus Boojae-nya.

"Cafetaria oppa, Kyu dan Junsu sudah menungguku, kata Kyu ada Changmin oppa juga yang sudah menghabiskan 5 porsi Jumbo jajangmyeon." jelas Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang mengedip-ngedip polos.

"Aish boo kalau si tiang perut karet itu jangan ditanya ke Cafetaria untuk apa haha," gurau Yunho dengan bibir hati yang melengkung sempurna kala menatap intens sang kekasih yang tengah tertawa seraya bercermin.

"Sudah cantik, Boojae ku sayang." goda Yunho sambil menoel-noel pipi chubby yeoja bermata doe itu.

"Oppa ~" manja Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir plumnya yang membuat Yunho terkikik sejadinya.

Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang seraya mengecup pipi mulus yeoja bermata hazel itu, "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu dulu boo, barulah aku ke lapangan basket." lanjut Yunho sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong seraya menyesap aroma vanilla yang menyeruak dari tubuh yeoja berparas jelita itu. Keduanya santai saja bermesraan seperti ini karna memang hanya mereka berdua yang tengah berada didalam ruangan ini.

"Aniyo oppa, tidak perlu, oppa langsung saja ke lapangan." tolak Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Yunho menghela nafas. Keduanya saling berpandangan lewat pantulan cermin besar dihadapan mereka.

"Ani boo, aku harus memastikan kamu bersama Kyu dan Junsu." titah Yunho seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat seraya melepas pelukan Yunho, lalu memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan namja tampan itu, "Arraseo oppa." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengalungakan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan mata besarnya mengerling nakal.

"Mengoda humm?" bisik Yunho seduktif. Jaejoong menggeleng lucu sembari terkekeh kecil. Yunho tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepalanya yang sentak membuat Jaejoong memejamkan doe eyesnya.

_CHUP ~_

"Mmmmpphh ~" lenguh Jaejoong saat bibir hati Yunho sudah mengulum dan memanggut bibir cherry-nya. Kedua tangan Yunho berada dikedua sisi pinggang ramping Jaejoong seraya meremasnya dengan lembut. "Nnghhhh ... oppahhmmpphh ~" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas meja rias. Kedua kaki Jaejoong sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang kokoh Yunho-nya.

"Unghhh oppahhh ..." Jaejoong mengeliatkan tubuhnya, ketika bibir sexy Yunho turun keleher jenjang yeoja cantik itu seraya menghisap dan mengigitnya dengan lembut meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang kontras kulit putih porselennya.

"O-oppah ahhh hentikhannn ..." sergah Jaejoong saat bibir basah Yunho semakin turun menjelajah kesekitar dada sintalnya. Suara desahan sexy yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bergairah. Namja tampan itu sudah memberi beberapa kecupan lembut di gunung kenyal paling sensitif milik sang kekasih yang masih terbalut kemeja tipis.

"Oppahhhh jebal hentikhannn …" dengan berat hati Yunho pun menghentikan aktivitas menyenangkannya kala merasakan pukulan-pukulan kecil dari Boojae-nya yang cukup menyadarkan dirinya dari hasrat yadongnya yang memang sedang dalam mode on.

Mata musang Yunho menatap lekat wajah merona yeojachingunya yang kini tengah menunduk malu. Perlahan Yunho meraih dagu Boojae-nya seraya mengecup bibir semerah cherry itu sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mianhae boo," Jaejoong mengatur deru nafasnya seraya mengangguk lemah. Ciuman panas itu cukup mengikis oksigen yang dihirupnya.

"Kamu marah, boo?" tanya Yunho yang dengan raut cemas. Jaejoong menggeleng sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu?" Yeoja bermata besar itu mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya menutup wajah cantiknya.

"Aku malu oppa ~"

_(Beberapa menit setelah kejadian intim Yunjae terjadi ...)_

Setelah berpamitan kepada seluruh staff SM magazine Yunjae melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan senyum yang terus mengembang seraya tetap bergandengan tangan. Setelah acara kecup-mengecup Yunho tadi, nyatanya sempat membuat keduanya terkesan canggung, namun seiring waktu berjalan keduanya pun kembali bersikap normal dengan ciri khas Yunjae yang selalu mesra dan so sweet.

Yunho tersenyum sendu tatkala melihat Jaejoong-nya nampak riang gembira. Sebenarnya Yunho tau benar akan kegundahan hati sang kekasih, karna siapa lagi kalau bukan karna yeoja yang menurut Yunho aneh alias Karam. Ia sangat hafal dengan Boojae-nya yang selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong dan mengecup puncak kepala yeoja cantik itu. Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya dan hanya tersenyum manis.

Terlintas dibenak Yunho sepercik kelegaan karna dialah yang menjadi pasangan Boojae-nya untuk pemotretan yang ternyata tidak se'teenenger perkiraannya itu. Ia tidak tau bagaimana jadinya kalau Hyunjoong yang menjadi pasangan sang yeojachingu, menyentuh tubuh Boojae-nya, mengecup pipinya bahkan bibir cherry favoritnya. Shit! membayangkannya saja membuat Yunho geram sendiri. Tapi sudahlah, toh kenyataannya dia yang melakukan itu semua pada BooJae-nya.

"Yunho Hyung," Yunjae sontak menoleh pada sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang namja tampan bernama Jonghyun.

"Yow, Jonghyun-ahh," seru Yunho seraya berhigh-five ala namja.

"Annyeong Jonghyun oppa," sapa Jaejoong sopan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ahh," ramah Jonghyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho santai.

"Ahh iya hyung, aku disuruh pelatih Lee untuk memanggilmu. Palli Hyung ~ dia ingin membicarakan perihal cadangan yang akan mengantikan posisi si tiang." jelas Jonghyun tergesa-gesa.

Yunho mendengus panjang. Seharusnya Pelatih Lee tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh Jonghyun untuk mencarinya, toh ia pasti akan kesana setelah mengantar Boojae-nya. Aish ... seperti buronan saja! tapi maklumlah memang begitulah watak pelatih gaul itu, tidak sabaran.

"Yoochun Hyung dan Siwon Hyung juga sudah disana." tambah Jonghyun mengingat Yunho, Yoochun dan Siwon merupakan senior/mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang juga pentolan klub basket. Pentolan dibawah mereka/mahasiswa tingkat middle ada Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun, sedangkan pentolan dikubu paling junior ada Chanyeol, Kai, Lay. dan Tao.

Yunho berpikir sejenak, "Nde, aku akan segera kesana setelah mengantar kekasih ku dulu." ujar Yunho sambil merangkul Jaejoong.

"Oppa, langsung saja ke lapangan, nanti dimarahi pelatih Lee." ucap Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang mengerjap lucu seraya memasang senyum menawannya.

"Ani boo, aku harus memastikan kamu bersama Kyu dan Junsu, barulah aku tenang." ujar Yunho yang memang sedari tadi sudah merasakan perasaan tak enak. Walau ia sendiri tak tau alasannya mengapa.

"Oppa, Cafetaria tinggal belok ke kiri, percayalah aku tak apa." seru Jaejoong meyakinkan Yunho.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

Yunho kembali berpikir, "Baiklah boo, tapi kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku nde." titah Yunho yang segera diangguki Jaejoong.

"Papay ~ oppa," seru Jaejoong dengan imutnya setelah Yunho mengecup bibir cherry yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku segera menyusul boo." pekik Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan bibir cherry yang melengkung begitu cantik.

Yunho menatap posesif punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan langkah kaki bak seorang model. Yunho menyunggingkan bibir hatinya kala melihat kesempurnaan sang kekasih walau hanya tampak belakang. Jonghyun yang sempat menikmati pemandangan indah itu pun tersadar saat Jaejoong sudah menghilang dibalik tikungan.

"Hyung, apa kau punya satu lagi yang persis seperti yeojachingu mu?" tanya Jonghyun dengan seringai mesumnya yang langsung di deathlagre mata tajan Yunho.

"Jaejoong ku hanya ada satu didunia! Sudahlah jangan berpikiran macam-macam bocah kuli! Palli~ ke lapangan!" titah Yunho seraya menyeret paksa kerah baju Jonghyun.

_(Jaejoong side)_

"Jaejoong-ahh," Jaejoong yang tinggal selangkah lagi memasuki Cafetaria terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Jaejoong menoleh dan tersentak saat melihat namja pemilik suara itu yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"A-annyeong Hyunjoong oppa," sapa Jaejoong terkesan canggung.

"Annyeong Jae," balas Hyunjoong ramah seraya menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong menyeringai penuh arti ketika yeoja melebihi cantik dihadapannya kini terlihat sangat gugup. Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya meremas-remas tali tasnya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong membungkukan badannya, "H-hyunjoong oppa, jeongmal mianhaeyeo soal kejadian tempo hari, aku yakin Yunho oppa tidak bermaksud kasar, aku mewakili Yunho oppa minta maaf padamu, jeongmal mianhamnida oppa." seru Jaejoong dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Hyunjoong menyunggingkan bibirnya sinis namun segera ia ganti dengan seulas senyum hangatnya, "Humm ... sebenarnya hal itu juga yang ingin aku bicarakan Jaejoong-ahh," kata Hyunjoong yang hanya ditatap sepasang doe eyes polos milik Jaejoong.

"Tapi tidak enak mengobrol disini, Kajja ~ kita cari tempat lain Jae." ujar Hyunjoong seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong namun dengan segera ditahan yeoja cantik itu.

"K-kemana oppa?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Hyunjoong yang menyadari raut ketakutan Jaejoong pun langsung memasang senyum malaikatnya mencoba menyamankan yeoja bermata indah itu disisinya.

"Kesuatu tempat yang aku yakin kamu akan menyukainya, dan pasti sangat enak mengobrol disana." ujar Hyunjoong semeyakinkan mungkin.

"T-tapi oppa-"

"Wae? kamu tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Hyunjoong mendramatisir.

"A-ani oppa bukan begitu, humm b-baiklah tapi sebentar saja nde oppa, teman-teman ku sudah menunggu." ujar Jaejoong ragu yang lantas membuat Hyunjoong kembali menyeringai.

"Tentu, Kajja Jae ~" girang Hyunjoong seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Inilah kelemahan yeoja cantik bak boneka porselen itu. Terlalu ramah, sulit untuk menolak ajakan dalam bentuk apapun dan tidak peka dengan kejanggalan yang seharusnya bisa sangat terbaca dari raut wajah Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong berjalan berdampingan dengan Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, mata Namja tampan itu sekilas mendapati nama Junsu dan Kyuhyun dilayar ponsel Jaejoong, tubuh tinggi memudahkan Hyunjoong untuk mengintip apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan dengan ponselnya. Seketika ia menghela nafas seraya terus memandangi paras cantik yeoja innocent itu.

"Neomu yeopo Jaejoong-ahh." gumam Hyunjoong yang samar-samar didengar Jaejoong.

"Nde?" sentak yeoja secantik bidadari langit itu teramat polos.

"A-ani, hanya saja aku sangat senang." elak Hyunjoong yang hanya dibalas senyuman ramah Jaejoong.

_'Kamu sangat cantik Jaejoong-ahh. aku harus mendapatkanmu dan_ _merebutmu dari Jung brengsek itu!'_ batin Hyunjoong dengan seringai lucifernya.

Kini namja dan yeoja bermarga Kim itu sudah berada diatap gedung megah kampus mereka yang sunyi dan hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Keduanya duduk disebuah kursi kayu panjang seraya merasakan semilir angin yang sudah meniup surai panjang Jaejoong dan sedikit menggoyangkan rambut dark brown Hyunjoong. Jaejoong nampak sangat gelisah dan jiwanya seolah berada ditempat lain, sementara Hyunjoong terlihat sangat sumringah sambil terus memandangi wajah cantik yeoja disebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa oppa mau memaafkan Yunho oppa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut yang begitu lugu.

"Tentu, aku bukan orang yang pendendam Jae." jawab Hyunjoong dengan senyum bak dewa walau didalam hatinya ia tengah memaki-maki Yunho dengan umpatan kasar.

"Gomawo oppa." seru Jaejoong tersenyum manis walau terkesan kaku yang diangguki namja tampan itu.

_Hening ..._

"Jae, ottokhae pemotretannya?" tanya Hyunjoong dengan senyum kecut yang tak dilihat Jaejoong.

"Lancar oppa." jawab yeoja cantik itu tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Humm baguslah," gumam Hyunjoong sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya terkesan janggal. Ia tersenyum pahit kala Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya ketika bicara dan fokus menatap ke depan.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Demi apapun Jaejoong tak betah dengan suasana canggung seperti ini, namun ia juga bingung harus bicara apa, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Yunnie-nya! ia takut kalau namjachingunya yang sangat pencemburu itu mengetahui keberadannya bersama Hyunjoong yang notabennya merupakan musuh bebuyutan Yunho, tapi disisi lain Jaejoong sangat berharap Yunnie-nya datang dan langsung menculik dirinya agar menjauh dari namja tampan namun misterius ini.

Sama dengan Jaejoong, Hyunjoong pun tengah berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri seraya terus mengangumi kecantikan Jaejoong didalam hatinya. Yeoja berparas boneka itu mengenakan kemeja ungu muda berlengan panjang yang ia gulung sampai siku, dipadukan dengan hot pants jeans yang sungguh mengeksplore paha mulusnya. Rambut brownnya ia gerai namun disisi kirinya terdapat jepitan berbentuk hello kitty yang tentu saja membuat Hyunjoong dengan leluasa menikmati parah cantik Jaejoong nampak samping.

Pandangan Hyunjoong tak lepas dari wajah mempesona Jaejoong. Bulu matanya yang lentik bergerak lucu seirama dengan kedipan mata bulatnya, hidung mancung dengan ujung meruncing yeoja polos itu sangat sempurna dan bibir penuh semerah mawar milik Jaejoong sesekali mengerucut imut tanpa alasan yang membuat Hyunjoong tersenyum penuh arti.

Perlahan Hyunjoong menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi halus Jaejoong yang sontak mengangetkan yeoja cantik itu.

"Ehh?" sentak Jaejoong dengan mata besar yang membulat sempurna dengan kening mengkerut tak mengerti.

"Joongie-ahh," panggil Hyunjoong seduktif dengan jemari yang terus menelusuri paras sempurna yeoja melebihi cantik itu.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, "A-apa yang o-oppa lakukan? j-jangan menyentuhku!" sergah Jaejoong dan spontan berdiri. Ia meremas kencang ujung kemejanya, sangat gugup dan takut.

Hyunjoong menyungingkan bibirnya sangat misterius, "Wae? kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu humm? apa yang boleh menyentuhmu hanya namjachingumu yang arogan itu eoh?" sindir Hyunjoong dengan mata yang menatap Jaejoong penuh hasrat.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya saat Hyunjoong perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Seringai diwajah Hyunjoong sungguh membuat Jaejoong takut dan ingin menangis saat ini juga, namun ia mencoba untuk tenang dengan menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"O-oppa! apa yang mau kamu lakukan?"

* * *

_(Cafetaria)_

_Drttt ... drttt ... drttt ..._

Kyu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar didalam tas LV terbarunya dan disaat bersamaan Junsu juga meraih ponselnya yang berkelap-kelip (terletakkan diatas meja).

"Dari Jae?" tanya Junsu yang langsung diangguki Kyu.

"Dia bilang akan terlambat datang." kata Kyu seraya menjauhkan kepala Changmin dari bahunya.

"Nde, Tapi kata Jae pemotretannya sudah selesai, kenapa bisa terlambat?" heran Junsu mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Paling diculik Yunho Hyung." sahut Changmin santai sambil menyandarkan lagi kepalanya dibahu kurus chagiya-nya.

"Humm ... benar juga," gumam Junsu sambil menyeruput lemon tea-nya.

Kyu melirik Changmin yang tengah bersandar dibahunya seraya tersenyum bahagia sambil terus memakan keripik kentangnya dengan tangan kirinya, "Ya! Changmin-ahh, bahuku pegal! menyingkirlah!" omel Kyu dengan alis yang sudah bertautan layaknya angry bird (?)

"Tidak mau!" sahut Changmin sambil mengusel-nguselkan wajahnya dibahu Kyu yang lantas membuat yeoja bertampang judes itu mendesis kesal.

"Ya! aku bilang menyingkir!" bentak Kyu seraya memencet hidung mancung Changmin sangking gondoknya.

"Ya! aku bilang tidak mau!" balas Changmin dengan suara seperti kurcaci kejepit.

"Arraseo, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kepala mu yang hanya berisikan donat warna-warni itu!"

"Memang apa yang mau kamu la-"

_BRUK_

"Omo!" sontak Junsu terlonjak kaget saat Kyu dengan sadis menarik bahunya sehingga kepala Changmin membentur meja.

"Ya! Appo! Chagiya kamu jahat sekali!" protes Changmin sembari memegangi kepala malangnya. Namja jangkung itu meringis karna pusing kala melihat banyak bintang-bintang kecil yang berputar diatas kepalanya.

"Salah sendiri!" sinis Kyu seraya mengambil cermin dan mengoleskan lip-ice pada bibir tipisnya.

Changmin mendecak kesal seraya meletakan kepalanya diatas meja membelakangi Kyu, seolah melancarkan aksi ngambeknya.

"Pssstttt ... Kyu," bisik Junsu memberi kode pada Kyu perihal kondisi Changmin yang sangat mengenaskan.

Kyu hanya tertawa jahil seraya merangkul mesra namjachingunya, "Aigo, big baby Umma Shim ngambek eoh?" goda Kyu yang membuat Junsu terkekeh.

Baru kali ini Junsu melihat namja evil macam Changmin ngambek dengan cute-nya dan Kyu yang hobby-nya mengomel, sekarang justru sedang merajuk sang kekasih. Aigo ~ ini pemandangan yang sangat langka!

Kyu menghela nafas saat Changmin tak menyahuti ucapannya dan justru tengah ngedumel sendiri, "Baiklah terserah padamu, ahh ~ iya duckbutt aku lupa, aku kan bawa bekal yang aku buat sendiri dengan tangan cantikku, tadinya aku mau memberikannya untuk namja jelek dan menyebalkan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih ku, tapi berhubung kekasihku itu sedang marah padaku, jadi bekalnya untukmu saja nde." cerocos Kyu panjang lebar dengan maksud terselubung sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas Gucci-nya.

"Ck' aku tidak akan tertipu dengan akal bulusmu lagi chagiya!" celetuk Changmin masih dalam posisi teraniyaya seraya memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti kedepan.

Sudah puluhan kali Kyu mengiming-imingi Changmin dengan berjanji akan membuatkan bekal untuk monster food itu, namun sampai saat ini janji Kyu nihil!. Namja jangkung itu sering kali iri dengan Yunho yang selalu dibuatkan bekal oleh Jaejoong, dan Changmin ingin seperti Yunho, dibuatkan bekal dan disuapi. Aigo ~ membayangkannya saja membuat jantung namja kelebihan kalsium itu berdegup kencang. Tapi memang nasib! yeojachingunya yang manis itu bukanlah Jaejoong yang mau berkutat didapur.

_PLETAK!_

"Ya! chagiya kenapa kamu menjit-" kekesalan Changmin terhenti kala mata onyx-nya benar-benar melihat sebuah kotak bekal ditangan Kyu.

"C-chagiya kamu sungguh membuatnya untukku?" tanya Changmin dengan haru yang sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Nde! tapi kamu terlanjur membuatku kesal tiang pabbo! aku buang saja bekalnya!" ancam Kyu seraya berdiri dan hampir beranjak.

"ANDWAE!" pekik Changmin dengan suara menggelegarnya lantas memeluk pinggang langsing yeojachingunya.

"Lepaskan aku!" sergah Kyu sangat ketus.

"Andwae chagiya, jebal mianhaeyeo." rengek Changmin dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Junsu hanya mengerjabkan mata polos kala menonton live drama teraneh atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sitkom ajaib yang tengah dibintangi Kyu dan Changmin saat ini.

Akhirnya Kyu kembali duduk manis dengan tampang terjudes andalannya seraya menyodorkan kotak bekal berbentuk huruf C setelah dirajuk mati-matian oleh Changmin.

"Woaaa ~ Kyu, kenapa tempat makannya berbentuk huruf C?" heboh Junsu memecahkan keheningan seraya nimbrung dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja karna inisial namaku, Changmin! ya kan Chagiya?" lantang namja tampan itu dengan bangganya.

"Ck' siapa bilang! C itu untuk Chuckiw ku bodoh!" elak Kyu sambil menabok pelan pipi Changmin yang langsung mendapat tatapan nanar dari namja tinggi itu.

Tentu saja C untuk Changmin, namun begitulah Kyu yang selalu tak mau mengakui segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan namjachingu-nya sendiri. Padahal nyatanya Kyu sangat memuja dan mengagumi ketampanan namja tiang a.k.a kekasihnya itu.

"Chagiya, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar membuang dan membakar boneka setanmu itu!" kata Changmin seraya mencium pundak terbuka Kyu yang langsung mendapat tonjokan cinta dari yeoja manis bak gulali itu.

"Ya! berani kau menyentuh Chuckiw ku! akan ku cukur habis semua bulumu!" ancam Kyu yang bukannya membuat Changmin takut, tapi justru membuat namja jangkung itu menyeringai pervert.

"Bulu ku yang mana chagiyaaahhhh ~"

_JLEB!_

Senjata makan tuan! pipi Kyu langsung memerah seketika dengan mata yang sudah membulat sempurna. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekik dan seolah tak mampu berucap. Kyu mengalihkan pandangannya seraya meruntuki kebodohnya sendiri. Omo ~ ini sangat memalukan!

"M-mwoya? bicara apa kau! palli ~ makan bekalku atau ku buang!" titah Kyu salah tingkah yang membuat Changmin semakin menyeringai iblis. Disisi lain ada Junsu yang sudah cengengesan sendiri sambil berimajinasi bebas.

"Malu eoh?" goda Changmin seraya mencolek dagu yeoja manis itu.

"Ya! hentikan!" pekik Kyu sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Changmin hanya terkekeh seraya mengacak poni sang kekasih. Mata onyx-nya beralih menatap kotak bekal berwarna pink itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Chagiya, bukakan dan suapi aku." manja Changmin seraya memasang tampang cute-nya. Walaupun Changmin namja yang sangat mainly dan punya ototnya yang begitu sexy, namun entah mengapa wajah childish-nya yang teramat cute selalu membuat Kyu lumer sekejab.

Akhirnya Kyu menuruti permintaan sang kekasih mengingat tangan kanan Changmin masih terbalut gips yang kini penuh dengan coretan pulpen dan spidol bahkan cap bibir akibat ulah teman-temannya yang menyambut namja jangkung itu dengan cara tak wajar. Ini adalah hari pertama namja kekanakan itu masuk kuliah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Bahkan Changmin mendapat setumpuk coklat, bunga dan surat dari fangirls-nya yang membuat Kyu sempat berasap layaknya air mendidih tadi, tapi kejadian menyebalkan bagi Kyu itu sudah berakhir dengan ending Kyu menangis didalam pelukan Changmin. Kini tangan Kyu dengan apiknya mulai membuka kotak bekalnya yang membuat Changmin semakin sumringah.

"Tadaaa ~" seru Kyu girang. Changmin yang tadinya sudah nyengir kuda sontak membulatkan mata onyx-nya seketika dengan mulut menganga.

"Ya! C-chagiya, i-ini makhluk apa?" histeris Changmin saat iris matanya melihat hah ... entahlah itu jenis makhluk apa yang pasti warna dan bentuknya sangat abstrak.

"Ya! ini bukan makhluk! ini makanan! dan ini adalah nasi goreng ala chef Kyu yeoppo huhuhu ~" girang Kyu dengan tawa khas ala umma-umma sosialita dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah beraegyo ria membuat namja manapun mimisan seketika.

Bukannya ikut melted, kali ini Changmin justru melongo sejadinya saat melihat sesuatu dihadapannya yang sang kekasih klaim sebuah nasi goreng. Jinjja ini nasi goreng? kenapa lebih mirip dengan gumpalan alien absurd yang sering muncul di game favoritnya ketika sudah mati tertembak. Ahh ~ mungkin penampilannya memang menyedihkan tapi siapa tau rasanya seperti wajah Kyu yang enak dipandang.

"Jinjja itu nasi goreng? kok mirip makanannya jiji, kyu?" celetuk Junsu dengan tampang polosnya yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kyu, namun yeoja manis itu tak menghiraukan suara dolpin Junsu yang terus berkoar-koar dan menganggapnya seperti angin lalu.

"Changmin-ahh aaaaa ~" Changmin memejamkan matanya seraya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan sesendok nasi goreng ala Kyu yang bentuknya sangat daebbak itu pun masuk memenuhi mulut Changmin.

_'Huwaaa ~ ternyata rasanya hiks ... lebih menyedihkan daripada penampilannya, omona! ini seperti petaka tapi tapi hiks ... tapi demi chagiya ku yang cantik jelita akan ku telan habis makanan terseram yang pernah masuk kedalam mulutku ini'_ batin Changmin seraya terus memandangi Kyu yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Walau senyum mempesona Kyu bagai penawar rasa aneh nasi goreng absurd tersebut, tapi tetap saja rasanya Changmin ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Ottokhae rasanya?" tanya Kyu penuh harap. Changmin diam sejenak.

_'Rasanya benar-benar seperti makanan sisa yang dicampur menjadi satu_ _chagiya!'_ batin Changmin sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya seraya menelan nasi itu dengan susah payah.

"Aigo ~ mashita Chagiya, sepertinya kamu harus mengajari Umma memasak nasi goreng seenak ini." dusta Changmin dengan tampang segirang mungkin yang membuat Kyu ikut tersenyum senang sekaligus bangga.

"Ish ... Changmin oppa bohong tuh mana mungkin masakannya Kyu enak, dunia kiamat kalau itu terjadi! eung kyang kyang ~" ledek Junsu dengan tawa dolpin sekaratnya.

Kenapa Junsu bisa berkata senista itu? tentu saja karna ia pernah menjadi korban kekejaman rasa dari masakan Kyu, dan bukan hanya Junsu tapi Jaejoong juga. Parahnya lagi setelah mencicip masakan Kyu, kedua sahabat baik itu langsung ngacir ke toilet untuk memuntahkan semua isi perut mereka, dan Jaejoong langsung mengalami demam tinggi selama 3 hari.

"A-aku tidak bohong pawang bebek, jangan dengarkan bocah mesum itu chagiya, palli babykyu suapi aku lagi aaaaa ~" Junsu langsung menggembungkan pipinya seraya menatap kesal Changmin. Sedangkan Kyu dengan cekatan langsung menyuapi Changmin 'lagi', namun tiba-tiba namja jangkung itu kembali shock untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"C-chagiya, itu makhluk apa lagi?" mata onyx Changmin menatap penuh tanya sesuatu berbentuk bulat sembarang (?) yang kini tengah mejeng dengan indahnya diatas sendok yang Kyu sodorkan.

"Meatball." jawab Kyu dengan tampang yang tumben-tumbennya innocent.

Changmin membulatkan matanya, _'Mwo bakso? kenapa_ _mirip_ _batu?_' batin Changmin masih kaget luar biasa namun ia tutupi dengan senyum yang lebih mirip cengiran pasien penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

Junsu langsung jejingkrakan kala melihat bakso teraneh yang baru pertama kali ia lihat seumur hidupnya itu. Ternyata Kyu yang memiliki otak jenius, kecantikan diatas rata-rata dan kesan elegant disetiap tindakannya sungguh tak punya bakat dalam urusan dapur. Ck' Shim Changmin bersiaplah untuk menyewa jasa koki pribadi saat kau sudah sah menjadi suami dari Cho Kyuhyun atau hobbi makanmu akan mengalami pensiun dini.

"Mwo itu meatball? kenapa seperti gumpalan kotoran kura-kura milik yesung oppa? eung kyang kyang ~" Changmin menepuk jidatnya seraya menatap tak percaya Junsu yang kejujurannya diambang kata berbahaya. Oh GOD ~ ditambah lagi perumpamaan Junsu yang berkali lipat lebih parah darinya.

"Ibu tiri pabbo, kamu mau membuat orang tersedak dengan meatball mu yang sebesar bola golf itu eoh? aigo Kyu setidaknya kamu memotongnya dulu menjadi beberapa bagian." hardik Junsu menggurui Kyu yang tengah mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Ya! bukannya lebih puas makan utuh-utuh seperti itu!" jengah Kyu dengan tampang judes yang mulai nampak diparas cantiknya.

Junsu menatap datar Kyu, "Puas dengkulmu! membunuh orang iya!"

Kyu memanyunkan bibirnya sebal sembari mendekatkan sesendok nasi goreng plus batu ani ani bakso itu kearah mulutnya. Ia penasaran dengan masakan yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah itu-yang memang belum sempat dicicipinya. Changmin sontak membelalakan mata onyx-nya saat melihat sang kekasih memakan nasi goreng nya sendiri.

"Andwae Chagi ... yaa." Changmin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat miris. Kiranya seperti adegan seorang pangeran yang tengah menghalangi tuan putrinya meneguk racun namun gagal total.

Kyu membulatkan matanya seraya merampas tissue dari gengaman junsu.

"Huekkkk ~ makanan apa ini? menjijikan iyeuh ~" runtuk Kyu kala rasa menakjubkan masakannya itu sudah menyebar diseluruh indera perasanya, dan demi Kris oppa-nya yang sangat tampan, Kyu serasa ingin muntah detik ini juga.

_PLAK!_

"Tiang pabbo! kenapa tidak bilang kalau rasanya sangat buruk eoh?" pekik Kyu setelah memukul lengan kekar Changmin dan namja humoris itu hanya cengengesan sok imut.

"Aku ... aku hehehe ..." Kyu memutar manik matanya malas seraya meneguk brutal sekaleng soda yang kini sudah tak tersisa.

Changmin terkekeh seraya mengelus punggung Kyu saat tampang yeoja manis itu mulai cemberut dan sangat masam, ditambah lagi dengan gerutuan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Chagiya, walaupun rasa masakanmu tidak secantik wajahmu, tapi aku sangat senang kamu benar-benar membuatkannya untukku, kamu tau? rasa tidak penting, yang penting adalah proses dan atas dasar apa kamu membuatnya. Gomawo chagiya aku sangat senang." tutur Changmin yang langsung membuat Kyu tertegun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Mwoya? tumben sekali Changmin berkata bijak seperti itu? apa kepalanya terbentur pikir Kyu? Tapi ucapan Changmin barusan sangat manis.

_GREP_

"Tiang kuuu," seru yeoja pemilik sweet smile itu seraya langsung menyambar tubuh berotot namjachingunya. _BLUSH!_ dan seketika semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi namja se-mainly Changmin.

"Oohhh ~ so sweet," seru Junsu sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Bibir kecil Junsu mengulas senyum manis saat melihat adegan manis dihadapannya kini. Changkyu yang tiada hari tanpa bertengkar, sekarang justru berpelukan seperti teletubies didepan Junsu tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali.

"Changmin-ahh, lain kali jangan berbohong hanya untuk membuatku senang, arraseo?" titah Kyu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Arraseo chagiya yeoppo." sahut Changmin seraya meraih dagu Kyu dan mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka.

"Kyaaa ~ mana ponsel ku? ponsel … ponsel … dapat!" Changmin dan Kyu sontak menghentikan kegiatan (hampir kissing) mereka saat suara nyaring Junsu memekikan telinga keduanya dan sangat menganggu suasana romantis Changkyu. Junsu menatap polos dua sejoli itu yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Yah ~ kenapa berhenti? palli berciuman, aku kan mau memotretnya dan mengauploadnya ke web kampus."

_PLETAK_

_PLETAK_

"Huwaaa ~ appooo, Chunnie oppa mereka menganiyayaku." jerit Junsu memanggil Yoochun yang sedang tak ada ditempat. Ia memegangi jidat apesnya yang baru saja dijitak Changkyu. Pasangan evil itu menatap nanar Junsu yang kini tengah merengut kesal, tatapan Changkyu seolah mengatakan 'Dasar cempreng menganggu suasana saja! ckckck'

"Teriaklah sekencang yang kamu bisa pawang bebek, pangeran jidatmu tidak akan da-"

_PLAK_

"Ya! Tiang idiot! kau apakan Su-ie ku eoh?" pekik Yoochun yang tiba-tiba datang bagai hantu dan langsung memukul kepala Changmin.

Namja cassanova itu menatap tajam Changmin yang baru saja berakting layaknya penyihir jahat yang tengah membully seekor anak bebek tak berdosa.

"Huwaaa ~ Chunnie oppa, pasangan setan itu menganiyaya ku sampai sampai hatiku sangat sakit ~" histeris Junsu sambil memeluk erat Yoochun yang kini tengah memdeathglare maknae couple itu.

Changmin dan Kyu menatap datar Junsu yang sekarang tengah memeletkan lidahnya kearah duo evil itu dengan seringai bebek iblisnya.

"Kita hanya bercanda jidat Hyung kepala botak yang mirip tuyul, santai saja." ucap Changmin datar dengan kata-kata yang tetap mengandung unsur hinaan.

"Ya! jangan mengatai kepalaku Shim Changmin! ini model rambut ter uptodate abad ini pabbo!" jengah Yoochun seraya membanggakan rambut minimalisnya.

"Ish, oppa bangga sekali dengan rambut yang hanya secuil itu, ck' rekomendasi Su-ie mu gagal eoh?" giliran Kyu yang mengambil alih penindasan keji itu dengan sharp tongue-nya.

Yoochun memegang kening lapangnya yang terasa pening. Ia seperti baru saja ditiban meteor luar angkasa yang tepat mengenai kepala menyedihkannya yang disana terdapat rambut tipis dan jidat lebarnya yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan penindasan duet maut Changkyu.

"Ya! Ibu tiri kejam! kenapa kamu mengatai Chunnie oppa ku eoh? menyebalkan!" pekik Junsu seraya melempar segengam snack keju yang mengenai baju putih Kyu.

"Kyaaa ~ duckbutt gendut, kamu mengotori baju ku, ish ... rasakan rasakan!" seru Kyu tak terima sembari melempari Junsu dengan chiki bulat milik Changmin.

Yoochun dan Changmin membulatkan mata mereka kala dua yeoja rempong itu saling melempari satu sama lain dengan makanan yang sangat dicintai Changmin seraya terus berteriak-teriak dengan rusuhnya. Dan pertengkaran unyu kedua yeoja heboh itu pun disaksikan banyak pasang mata yang tengah menatap penuh tanya dua couple famous itu.

"Su-ie sayang sudah hentikan ~" rajuk Yoochun seraya memeluk erat Junsu yang masih bergerak dengan bringasnya.

Disisi lain ada Changmin yang bernasib sama seperti Yoochun, "Chagiya ~ hentikan, jangan buang-buang makanan chagiyaaa ~"

"DIAM KAL-"

"Ada apa ini? mana Boojae ku?" keempat orang itu langsung terdiam dan menoleh keasal suara yang ternyata bersumber dari Yunho. Namja mainly itu datang dengan tampang datar namun terkesan sangat cool seraya langsung menanyakan yeojachingunya.

Keempat orang itu langsung duduk dan terhening. Aura Yunho bagai Zeus atau dewa pemimpin sehingga mampu membuat duo evil dan duo pervert itu terjenak seketika.

"Jae?" kata Junsu dan Kyu bersamaan yang langsung diangguki Yunho.

"Bukannya bersama oppa?" tanya Junsu yang membuat dahi Yunho mengeryit bingung.

"Aniyo! Boojae tidak bersamaku, katanya dia bersama kalian diCafetaria!" seru Yunho mulai panik.

"Ani Yunho oppa, dari tadi Jae tidak disini, tadi Jae mengirimi kami pesan, tapi dia hanya mengatakan akan terlambat datang. Ya! kami kira dia bersama oppa." tutur Kyu dengan alis bertautan.

"Coba aku lihat pesannya!"

Kyu dan Junsu langsung menyodorkan ponsel mereka dan dengan secepat kilat keduanya langsung diambil Yunho. Dibacanya pesan dari Boojae-nya itu dengan seksama lalu diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas panjang. ia segera meletakan ponsel dua yeoja cantik itu keatas meja seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aigo! kemana kamu boo?" pekik Yunho sudah sangat panik dan khawatir. Yunho lantas beranjak dengan begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Yun, kami bantu cari nde." ucap Yoochun yang diangguki Changmin.

"Gomawo, tapi tidak perlu, kalian disini saja, biar aku yang mencari kekasihku!"

"Baiklah,"

Yunho langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya gusar sambil terus mencoba menghubungi nomer Boojae-nya yang sialnya tidak juga diangkat yeoja cantik itu.

"Arghhh! kemana kamu boo? firasat tak enak apa ini?" gumam Yunho seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu tergesa memenuhi koridor kampus. Deru nafas sang pemilik kian memendek karna aktivitas berlarinya yang terus menerus ia lakukan, sementara objek yang dicarinya alias Jaejoong belum juga ditemukan.

Yunho terus berlari sembari bertanya perihal keberadaan Jaejoong kepada siapapun yang dijumpainya, namun na'as tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaan yeoja cantik itu. Sorot mata tajam Yunho nampak sangat cemas dengan peluh yang sudah membasahi dikeningnya.

Namja bermarga Jung itu belum menyerah, ia terus terus dan terus menanyai siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang namja yang mengatakan kalau ia melihat Jaejoong bersama Hyunjoong masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai teratas yakni atap kampus. Yunho langsung tersentak dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal kuat. Demi bom atom yang siap meledak Yunho mengutuk namja itu kalau sampai melukai Boojae-nya.

"SHIT! BRENGSEK KAU HYUNJOONG!"

* * *

_(Jaejoong side)_

"O-oppa! apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" Jaejoong mengambil langkah lebih lebar kebelakangnya seraya mengigit kuku jemarinya gusar. Sementara Hyunjoong yang sudah semakin dekat dengan yeoja incarannya itu pun terus mempertahankan seringai mengerikannya.

"Katakan jaejoongie, apa yang akan kamu pikirkan jika seorang namja dan seorang yeoja berada ditempat sepi hanya berdua, dan tidak ada orang lain yang tau kecuali mereka berdua?" mata besar Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya gemetar kala punggungnya sudah membentur tembok dan dikunci oleh Hyunjoong.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat dan tak bercelah sama sekali. Posisi seperti ini kembali memutar memori Jaejoong perihal kejadian serupa tempo hari. Dimana kala itu namjachingunya-Yunho mengunci tubuhnya seperti ini seraya meraup bibirnya dengan kasar. ANDWAE! ini tidak boleh terjadi untuk kedua kalinya! terlebih lagi namja dihadapannya kini tak punya ikatan apapun dengan Jaejoong. Ini berkali lipat lebih menakutkan dari kejadian saat Yunnie-nya yang menghimpit tubuhnya ketika itu.

"Hiks ... LEPASKAN AKU!" isak Jaejoong terus memberontak kala kedua tangannya sudah berada diatas kepalanya sendiri. Kedua pergelangan tangannya yang kecil digenggam kuat tangan kanan Hyunjoong. Sementara tangan kiri namja tak waras itu mulai menggerayangi paha terbuka Jaejoong yang membuat yeoja cantik itu menegang seraya bergetar hebat dengan bulir air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"ANDWAE! OPPA ANDWAE! JEBAL LEPASKAN AKU hiks ..." jerit Jaejoong saat ia merasakan bibir dingin Hyunjoong menyentuh kulit pipinya juga bibir ranumnya.

Jaejoong terus memberontak seraya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Tenaganya sungguh tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Hyunjoong. Demi Tuhan Ia takut! sangat takut!.

"Aku suka wangimu Joongie, humm ... apa parfum yang kamu pakai?" Hyunjoong menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari surai panjang Jaejoong.

"Hiks ... hiks ... JEBAL LEPASKAN AKU!" namja iblis itu tak menghiraukan suara lirih Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat memiluhkan. Ia Justru semakin menjelajahi wajah cantik Jaejoong untuk diciuminya.

"Kamu sangat cantik Jaejoongie dan aku menyukaimu!" ucap Hyunjoong sangat lembut, namun membuat Jaejoong semakin bergidik ngeri.

Kecupannya turun ke leher jenjang Jaejoong namun seketika mata Hyunjoong melebar sempurna saat mendapati beberapa kissmark yang sungguh membuatnya tersulut emosi.

"SHIT!" umpatnya geram seraya langsung membuka tiga kancing kemeja teratas Jaejoong dan langsung meremas kasar dada sintal Jaejoong yang lantas membuat yeoja cantik tu menjerit histeris.

"AKHH! HENTIKAN! APPO! HIKS ... APPOYO!" Hyunjoong terus meremat dada yeoja yang ia sukai itu dengan sadisnya tanpa memperdulikan pekikan lemah yang keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Demi Tuhan! Jaejoong sungguh merasakan sakit yang teramat! Hatinya perih seperti disayat pisau tajam! Perasaannya hancur lebur! dan harga dirinya seolah jatuh kedasar jurang terdalam! Ini pelecehan! Ia dilecehkan!.

"Hiks ... andwae! Yun-yunnie oppa hiks ... tolong aku hiks ..." Hyunjoong menatap tajam Jaejoong seraya mengeretakan giginya saat yeoja berparas sempurna itu menyebut nama musuh terbesarnya!

_PLAK_

"Arghhh …" Jaejoong meringis saat Hyunjoong menampar pipinya hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU MENYEBUT NAMA SI BRENGSEK ITU, JAEJOONGIE!" bentak Hyunjoong seraya menekan kuat kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis sesegukan karna tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis terkuras. Ia merasa sangat lemah, ia sungguh tak kuat menghadapi kesakitan diraga dan batinnya secara bersamaan seperti ini. Bibir plum yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu kini bergetar seraya terus menyerukan nama kekasihnya yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

Hyunjoong menatap nanar Jaejoong ketika yeoja cantik itu tak henti-hentinya mengumamkan nama Yunho. Ia sungguh tak suka mendengar nama musuh bebuyutannya itu terlintas ditelinganya. Terlebih lagi yang mengucapkannya yeoja yang menjadi obsesi terbesarnya.

Motif awal Hyunjoong merancang rencana gila ini adalah untuk menghancurkan Yunho lewat Jaejoong, namun seiring waktu berjalan dan selama ia memperhatikan yeoja cantik bak malaikat itu secara terus menerus. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari timbullah rasa suka dan kekaguman pada yeoja pemilik mata terindah itu. Keinginan untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong pun semakin besar dari hari ke hari. Dan Hyunjoong menambah daftar panjang orang-orang yang terobsesi pada sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong mencengkram kuat bahu Jaejoong yang membuat ia meringis sakit, "Kau tau! kau tau kalau namjachingumu itu brengsek! sangat brengsek! dia sudah merebut milikku yang paling berharga! pamor dan kedudukanku direbut olehnya hingga aku berakhir dalam keterpurukan dan kesendirian! aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya jika seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya ku rebut dan sedikit ku sentuh!"

_SRETTT_

"ANDWAEEEE! HIKS LEPASKAN AKU! YUNNIE OPPA TOLONG AKU HIKS …" jerit Jaejoong saat Hyunjoong merobek paksa kemejanya dan alhasil tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong hanya tertutup bra merah yang membuat Hyunjoong meneguk salivanya penuh nafsu. Jaejoong terus memberontak dengan sisa-sisa tenanganya saat namja bejat itu sudah menindih tubuhnya.

"ANDWAE! JEBAL ANDWAE! HIKS ... YUNNIE OPPA TOLONG HIKS ... YUN-"

_PLAK!_

"DIAM! PERCUMA KAU BERTERIAK JAEJOONGIE! SI BRENGSEK ITU TAKKAN MENDENGAR SUA-"

_BRUG!_

"BASTARD! MENYINGKIR DARI KEKASIHKU! SIALAN! BAJINGAN! IBLIS!"

_BRUG!_

_DUAK!_

_BUGH!_

Yunho melayangkan tinjuannya membabi buta dengan seluruh kekuatannya menghajar seraya menjauhkan Hyunjoong dari Jaejoong. Ia sangat murka dan sumpah serapah terus keluar bersamaan dengan pukulan keras yang Yunho layangkan.

"Arghhh ..." erang Hyunjoong kala tubuhnya sudah terlempar jauh dan menghantam lantai cukup keras. Ia merasakan darah segar yang sudah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk akibat serangan Yunho yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tanpa ampun.

"JERK!"

_BRUK!_

Yunho menghentakkan keras kepala namja gila itu ke lantai kala mata penuh amarahnya melihat pergerakan kecil Hyunjoong, dan seketika Hyunjoong pun langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

Melihat Hyunjoong terkapar tak berdaya. Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah terisak hebat disudut ruang terbuka itu seraya memeluk tubuh atasnya sendiri yang hanya tertutup bra.

"BOO!" Yunho dengan sigap melepas jaketnya seraya langsung memakaikannya pada Boojae-nya.

"Yun-yunnie oppa hiks ..." isak Jaejoong seraya memeluk erat Yunho sekencang yang ia bisa seolah tak mau terpisahkan.

"N-nde, aku disini boo, aku disini sayang." Yunho mendekap tubuh bergetar Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan dengan kehangatan cinta lewat pelukan tulus tersebut.

"Y-yunnie oppa hiks ... a-aku takut hiks ..." lirih Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Yunho tersentak seraya menatap miris yeojachingunya yang terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Boojae-nya seraya mengelus lembut helaian surai halus sang kekasih.

"Sssttt ... tenang boo, aku sudah disini, kamu sudah aman sayang, aku akan menjagamu, uljima boo ..."

_~ Yunho POV ~_

Palu-palu besi seolah menggempurkan hatiku menjadi serpihan kasat mata kala melihat kristal bening Boojae-ku yang terus menetes dan membuat mataku menghangat dan berair. Nde! aku menangis melihat **yeoja** **yang** **sangat** **aku** **cintai** terkulai lemas dalam pelukanku.

Aku dapat melihat sudut bibir cherry yang baru ku kecup beberapa jam lalu itu, sekarang mengalirkan darah segar yang seolah meremukan tulangku. Bukan hanya itu! Pipi chubby yang selalu mengembung lucu itu, kini lebam membiru yang sontak menyesakan rongga dada ku.

Belum lagi ketika pertama kali aku tiba, kondisi Boojae sangat menyentakan deru nafasku. Ia terduduk dipojokan dengan tubuh gemetar dan tak mengenakan atasan. Sungguh! pemandangan itu membuat darah ku mendidih seketika dengan gejolak emosi ku sudah tak sanggup ku tahan lagi!

_'BRENGSEK_ _KAU_ _HYUNJOONG!_' batin ku seraya mengepalkan kedua tangan ku hingga kuku jari ku memutih. Mata ku berkilat penuh kemarahan, rahang ku mengeras seiring dengan segala emosi yang siap meledak.

Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi namja brengsek itu dengan tangan ku sendiri! setelah aku membawa Boojae-nya ketempat yang lebih aman!.

_~ Yunho POV end ~_

_~ Hyunjoong POV ~_

Aku membuka mata ku seraya meringis kala merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disekujur tubuh ku. Arghh ... sial! ini akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Jung brengsek itu yang tak sempat aku tangkis.

Aku berikrar akan membalas perbuatan Jung sialan itu, detik ini juga!. Aku mengangkat mati-matian kepala ku yang terasa nyeri dan seketika aku langsung mengepalkan tangan ku, ketika melihatnya memeluk Jaejoong (membelakangiku).

Aku mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah mencari sesuatu dan GOTCHA! aku menemukan sebuah tongkat kayu. Aku menyeringai penuh amarah. Bersiaplah mati ditangaku Jung!

_~ Hyunjoong POV end ~_

Hyunjoong bangkit menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya seraya mengambil tongkat kayu itu dengan hati-hati. Ia berjalan perlahan seraya mengarahkan tongkat kayu pada punggung Yunho dengan tampang yang mengerikan bahkan melebihi psikopat.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho sontak menoleh dan seketika mata musangnya membulat sempurna saat melihat Hyunjoong mulai mengayunkan tongkat kayu kearahnya. Karna tak ada waktu untuk menghindar ataupun menangkis. Yunho lantas memejamkan matanya seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada Boojae-nya yang sudah lemas tak bertenaga.

_BHUG!_

_DUAK!_

_BRUK_

"ARGHHH!" Hyunjoong memekik kala seseorang menghantam tekuknya hingga membuatnya terjungkal dengan wajah yang menubruk lantai.

Yunho langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara rintihan itu dan seketika bibir hatinya lantas mengulas senyum penuh kelegaan kala mata musangnya mendapati dua sahabat terbaiknya yang kini tengah berdiri tegap bak ksatria.

"Gwaenchana Hyung?" Changmin lantas menghampiri Yunjae.

"Nde gwaenchana, jeongmal gomawoyo Changmin-ahh, Yoochun-ahh." ucap Yunho dengan raut sangat berterimakasih.

"Cheonmaneyeo Yun, itulah gunanya sahabat." ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Yunho. Namja berbibir hati itu tersenyum teduh dan mengangguk.

"Palli yun, bawa Jaejoong keruang kesehatan." titah Yoochun menatap tak tega kondisi Jaejoong.

"Nde, namja gila ini biar kami yang urus, Hyung!" ucap Changmin sambil menaruh satu kakinya di punggung Hyunjoong sembari menginjak-injaknya dengan seringai setan yang sangat mengerikan. Yunho kembali mengangguk seraya mengangkat tubuh Boojae-nya.

"Aku serahkan bajingan ini pada kalian." hardik Yunho sambil menendang kepala Hyunjoong yang sudah tergeletak.

"Nde, serahkan pada kami haha ..." ucap Yoochun menyeringai seram seraya melirik Changmin yang sudah menaik turunkan alisnya seolah punya maksud terselubung.

* * *

_(Ruang kesehatan)_

Yunho menatap sedih Boojae-nya yang kini tengah terisak dalam pelukannya. Sejak Jaejoong tersadar dari pingsannya satu jam lalu, yeoja cantik itu tak henti-hentinya menangis seraya terus mengumamkan nama Umma dan yang membuat dada Yunho serasa dihantam benda tumpul dengan sangat keras.

Kata Dokter Yoo yang memeriksa Jaejoong tadi. Keadaan yeoja cantik itu tidak terlalu baik. Psikis Jaejoong mengalami tekanan karna kejadian itu sungguh membuatnya terpukul atau bisa disebut trauma ringan.

Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal menyeruak dalam benak Yunho. Namja tampan itu terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna ia merasa semua ini karna dirinya dan kalau saja ia tak datang terlambat pasti Boojae-nya tidak akan diperlakukan sekeji itu.

Tapi semuanya telah terjadi, dan Yunho tak mau larut dalam penyesalan yang toh tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Ia harus tenang agar mampu membuat sang kekasih kembali seperti sedia kala seraya menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang teramat dalam pada Boojae-nya.

Dan Yunho bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan Hyunjoong berkali-kali lipat!

"Hiks ... hiks ... A-appa Umma hiks ... Joongie takut hiks ..." isak Jaejoong dengan redupan dimata bercahayanya yang sentak membuat dada Yunho terasa tertohok.

"Boo, tenang sayang." gumam Yunho seraya menahan mati-matian air matanya yang seolah akan segera jatuh menetes.

"Yunnie oppa hiks ..." lirih Jaejoong seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunnie-nya. Kejadian mengerikan itu terus membayangi dirinya dan membuatnya seperti dihantui ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Nde boo, aku disini sayang." ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh bergetar Boojae-nya.

"Oppa hiks ... aku takut hiks ..." Yunho mengelus lembut surai panjang Jaejoong seolah ingin memberikan ketenangan lewat sentuhan kasih itu.

"Sssttt ... tenang sayang aku sudah disini, Boojae sudah aman sekarang, uljima cantik." seru Yunho seraya mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong yang membuat yeoja berhati sehalus sutra itu mulai tenang dalam dekapannya.

Yunho terus menenangkan sang kekasih sampai akhirnya usaha dan kesabarannya berbuah manis. Jaejoong sudah berhenti menangis walau belum bisa diajak bicara. Keteguhan Yunho belum mampu membuat jiwa kekasihnya kembali menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang dulu. Dan Ia harus menguatkan Boojae-nya agar tak larut dalam traumanya.

_~ Yunho POV ~_

Aku terus tersenyum didepan Boojae walau hatiku terasa seperti disayat pisau tajam. Aku menatap dalam-dalam mata indahnya yang kini terlihat kosong dan hampa.

_DEG!_

Jantungku terdetak sakit kala melihat kekasih tercintaku nampak berbeda. Keceriaannya seolah tertelan dengan kabut hitam yang kini mengelilinginya. Kehangatannya seperti tertutup bongkahan es yang dinginnya mampu membekukan darah manusia dan Mata indah bagai permata yang selalu memancarkan cahaya itu seakan berada didalam dunia kelam yang aku sendiri tak bisa memasukinya.

Demi Tuhan! hatiku sangat perih melihatnya seperti ini. Dadaku serasa terhimpit diantara dua dinding yang menyesakan. Warna kehidupan Boojae yang tadinya mencangkup semua warna kini seolah hanya tertinggal kelam dan kelabu.

Tapi aku bersumpah! akan berusaha mati-matian bahkan sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mengembalikan semuanya yang kini seolah hilang dari sosok Boojae-ku. Aku harus membuat cahaya mata indahnya kembali terpancar, bibir manisnya kembali mengulas senyum dan tawa, juga pribadi hangatnya yang mampu mencairkan salju dengan sekali sentuhan lembutnya.

"Boo," gumamku seraya mulai mengelus lembut pipi yeoja yang sangat aku cintai ini dengan kehangatan tanganku yang aku harap mampu melenyapkan aura dingin yang kini menyelimuti Boojae-ku.

Aku menatap lekat wajah cantik bagai dewi keindahan milik Boojae yang pasti membuat semua yeoja didunia ini merasa iri dengan keelokan parasnya. Namun, mataku lantas meredup kala melihat luka disudut bibir cherry Boojae dan pipi kanannya yang sedikit membiru, tapi semua itu tidak sedikit pun mengurangi kecantikan kekasihku yang memang dianugerahi kesempurnaan, bukan hanya diraganya tapi juga dihatinya.

"Neomu yeoppo, Boo." kataku seraya susah payah menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Andwae! aku tidak boleh menangis dihadapan Boojae-ku! aku harus selalu tersenyum untuknya!

'Mianhae boo, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, aku juga bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu, jeongmal mianhaeyeo boo' curahku dalam hati seraya menunduk menahan butiran bening yang tak sanggup lagi ku bendung.

_~ Yunho POV end ~_

Mata bening nan cantik milik Jaejoong menatap sedih Yunho yang kini tengah menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang ternyata dapat Jaejoong lihat. Perlahan tangan halus Jaejoong mengangkat wajah tampan Yunho dan hatinya mendesir kala melihat sosok sang kekasih yang bagai baja kini meneteskan air mata karna dirinya.

"Y-yunnie oppa ... Uljima."

_DEG!_

Yunho tertegun saat mata besar Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan lantas menggantinya dengan senyum tulus yang justru membuat kristal bening Jaejoong menetes.

_GREP_

"B-boo," sentak Yunho saat tangan kurus Boojae-nya merengkuh tubuh atletisnya. Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh gemetar Jaejoong dalam dekapannya yang membuat air matanya kembali menetes.

"Jangan menangis sayang, Uljima boo." lirih Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong seraya mengelus lembut punggung bergetar yeoja cantik itu.

"O-oppa mianhae hiks ..." ucap Jaejoong disela-sela tangisannya. Yunho tertegun tak percaya kala Boojae-nya seolah sudah mulai tersadar dengan sekelilingnya.

"Boo!" sentak Yunho seraya membenakan wajahnya pada puncak kepala Jaejoong yang harum beraroma vanilla.

"A-ani boo, aniyo! Boojae tidak punya salah apapun, kenapa harus meminta maaf humm?" sergah Yunho memejamkan mata musangnya kala merasakan debaran jantung sang kekasih beradu dengan detakan jantungnya.

"Karna aku hiks ... karna aku sudah membuat oppa menangis hiks ... mianhae oppa." isak Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tersenyum miris sekaligus bahagia.

Sebenarnya, Yunho kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karna gagal menyembunyikan kesedihan didepan Boojae-nya dan malah membuat sang kekasih menangis lagi. Namun, disisi lain ia sangat senang kala Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya dan mau buka suara seolah jiwanya sudah berangsur-angsur pulih, karna si cantik bak boneka porselen itu sudah mulai mampu menyadari dan mengerti keadaan sekitarnya.

"A-aniyo Boo, ini air mata kebahagiaan, aku sangat bahagia karna dipeluk oleh Boojae-ku." ucap Yunho tulus. Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya hingga Yunho dapat melihat jelas doe eyes kekasihnya yang sembab.

"J-jinjja oppa?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho mengangguk yakin dengan senyum merekah, "Nde boo! percayalah padaku." ucap Yunho seraya meraih dagu Jaejoong dan menatap lekat mata besar yang memancarkan kepolosan itu.

"Boo, tersenyumlah, aku ingin melihat senyum cantikmu." ucap Yunho yang membuat pipi Jaejoong merona walau menyaru dengan luka lebamnya. Perlahan yeoja cantik itu melengkungkan bibir merahnya yang membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Kamu luar biasa cantik boo, Saranghae."

_CHUP ~_

"Mmmpphhh ..." Yunho menyesap bibir manis Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut seolah ingin menyalurkan kasih sayang dan ketenangan lewat lumatan-lumatan halus yang didasari rasa cinta itu. Sementara, Jaejoong hanya memejamkan doe eyes-nya dan membiarkan Yunho mendominasi softly kissing yang membuat dirinya merasa begitu nyaman. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka mata besarnya kala Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka dan mengusap lembut salivanya yang membasahi bibir ranum Boojae-nya.

Mata musang Yunho menatap dalam-dalam manik hitam pekat Jaejoong seraya menggenggam kedua tangan kecil yeoja berhati malaikat itu.

"Boo, kembalilah menjadi Boojae-ku yang dulu, Boojae yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku dengan senyum manismu, Boojae yang sudah memberikan warna-warni dalam kehidupan hitam-putih ku, Boojae yang mampu menyejukan hatiku dan Boojae yang hanya tercipta untukku!." Jaejoong tertegun seraya menatap lekat mata tajam Yunnie-nya yang sungguh memancarkan ketulusan dan rasa cinta yang teramat dalam.

"Boo, hanya kamu yang mengisi relung hatiku, hanya kamu yang selalu menemani disetiap hariku, hanya kamu yang hadir didalam mimpiku, dan hanya kamu yang ada dipikiran dan benakku!." Doe eyes Jaejoong mulai berlinang air mata seraya terus mendengarkan dengan seksama curahan hati Yunnie-nya. Namja mainly itu memejamkam matanya sebelum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Because you're my breath and half of my soul, Boo."

_DEG!_

"O-oppa! Yunnie oppa! hiks ..." isak Jaejoong lantas menyambar tubuh Yunhodan memeluknya sangat erat. Yunho tersenyum sendu seraya membalas pelukan Boojae-nya.

"Boo, kenapa menangis lagi humm? jebal uljima boo." lirih Yunho seraya mengusap surai panjang sang kekasih.

"Hiks ... hiks ..." Yunho terus menenangkan Boojae-nya sampai suara tangis yeoja cantik itu tak terdengar lagi. Keduanya melepas pelukan mereka seraya bertatapan lekat.

"Saranghae Boo."

"Nado oppa."

_CEKLEK_

"JAE!" Yunjae sontak menoleh kala pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka cukup kencang dan menampakan dua orang yeoja cantik dengan mata sembab bersama dua namja tampan yang hanya tersenyum sendu.

"Kyu ~ Junsu ~"

_GREP_

Yunho tersenyum teduh kala mata musangnya menyaksikan acara berpelukan Boojae-nya dengan Kyu dan Junsu yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat lucu. Pandangan Yunho beralih menatap Changmin dan Yoochun yang seolah mengisyaratkan kalau semuanya sudah beres. Kedatangan empat orang ajaib itu pun membuat Yunho bernafas lega kala melihat senyum Boojae-nya semakin merekah dan terlihat tanpa beban.

Changmin dan Yoochun sudah bertitah pada Kyu dan Junsu agar tidak mengungkit kejadian pahit yang menimpa Jaejoong, juga tidak boleh menangis dihadapan yeoja bermata doe itu. Alhasil Kyu dan Junsu melampiaskan kesedihan mereka dengan menangis sekejar-kejarnya di suatu tempat yang membuat namjachingu mereka kalang kabut dibuatnya. Dan jadilah, Kyu dan Junsu datang menemui Jaejoong dengan mata memerah layaknya zombie.

"Nah, boojae cantik, sekarang makan buburnya dulu nde, buka mulutmu boo aaaa ..." Yunho mendekatkan sesendok bubur hangat yang baru ditiupnya ke bibir cherry Jaejoong, namun disambut gelengan dari yeoja cantik itu.

"Tidak mau." tolak Jaejoong dengan bibir cherry-nya yang mengerucut imut. Yunho menghela nafas seraya memijat kaki Boojae-nya yang kini tengah terjulur sambil bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Wae humm?" tanya Yunho lembut, tapi lagi-lagi mendapat penolakan dari Jaejoong dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ihh ... Jae, kamu harus makan! kamu mau semakin kurus eoh?" pekik Kyu yang jiwa ahjuma-ahjuma bawelnya mulai bangkit.

"Shireo." balas Jaejoong kekeh.

"Aish ... Jaejae, benar kata Kyu, diantara kita saja kamu yang paling kurus, Ya! palli makan! apa kamu tidak mau punya butt montok seperti butt ku dan butt Kyu?" timpal Junsu seraya menepuk pantat Kyu yang sontak dibalas jitakan dari yeoja tertampang angkuh itu. Semua lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak termaksud Jaejoong.

"Jangan bicara hal yang tidak perlu, duckbutt!" omel Kyu yang membuat Junsu terdiam seraya mengembungkan pipi gembulnya dan menghampiri Yoochun seolah minta perlindungan.

"Jangan galak-galak chagiya ku yeopo." celetuk Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyu.

"Hmm ... nde, mian su. aku hanya bercanda tau! sensitif sekali, sedang datang bulan eoh?" seru Kyu yang langsung diangguki Junsu. Ehem ... sepertinya Changmin mulai bisa menakhlukan yeojachingunya yang judes akut itu.

"Eoh? kamu sedang datang bulan, Suie?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Nde oppa." jawab Junsu polos.

"Hah ~" Yunho dan Changmin mengeryitkan dahi mereka saat namja cassanova itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kamu menghela nafas Chun?" tanya Yunho dengan mata memicing.

"Eoh? i-itu anu ... hehe gwaenchana." jawab Yoochun gagap seraya mengaruk tekuknya.

"Ck' kamu mencurigakan jidat Hyung kepala tuyul." timpal Changmin dengan mata onyx mengintimidasi.

"YA! cari ribut eoh? a-aku hanya heran saja daritadi Su-ie uring-uringan, ehh ternyata karna datang bulan nde? ha ha ha." elak Yoochun dengan tawa fals yang masih ditatap penuh tanya mata tajam Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ya! kenapa jadi membicarakan tentang datang bulan eoh?" jengah Kyu mengintrupsi obrolan nista tiga namja tampan itu.

"Tau nih! oppa-oppa kan namja! harusnya membicarakan mimpi basah bukan datang bulan eung kyang kyang ~" seru Junsu tanpa dosa yang ditatap horror semua pasang mata kecuali doe eyes Jaejoong.

"Ya! Junsu-ahh!" sontak Kyu melotot garang. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan mata besarnya polos.

"Omona ~ jidat hyung, Kau sudah meracuni yeojachingumu yang wajahnya mirip bayi bebek ini dengan apa eoh?" sindir Changmin geleng-geleng.

"M-mwoya? Kenapa jadi aku." reflek Yoochun.

"Karna hanya kamu Chun terdakwanya." tuding Yunho sambil terus memijat kaki mulus Boojae-nya.

"Ya! kenapa kamu jadi ikut-ikutan Yun! Aish ... kita jadi lupa pada Jaejoong yang belum makan kan!" pekik Yoochun menglihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya! Yoochun oppa kenapa diingatkan lagi!" sentak Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sebal. Ia sudah senang-senang karna para sahabat plus kekasihnya lupa kalau dirinya belum makan, tapi malah diingatkan Yoochun.

"Omona! aku lupa, palli Boo buka mulutmu." seru Yunho sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak lapar oppa." rengek Jaejoong yang membuat Yunnie-nya kembali menghela nafas.

Yunho tersenyum sendu, "Tapi Boojae belum makan, nanti kalau boo sakit aku merayakan Valentine dengan siapa?" rajuk Yunho memelas. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak seraya sesekali melirik-lirik Yunho dengan mata bulatnya, sangat menggemaskan.

"Jae, kalau kamu sakit nanti Yunho Hyung di ajak merayakan Valentine sama ahjuma Ahra otto?" celetuk Changmin menakut-nakuti.

"MWO? ANDWAE! oppa palliwa suapi aku aaaaa ..."

* * *

_Supermarket ..._

Seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah berjalan dengan sangat anggun seraya memasukan berbagai bahan makanan kedalam troli yang tengah didorong oleh asisten pribadinya.

"Humm ... sebaiknya aku membuatkan Yeobo dan Yunho sup ayam jahe untuk makan malam, nde aku buatkan itu saja sebagai main course." gumam Umma dari Jung Yunho itu seraya memilah milih sayur-mayur.

"Sunny-ahh, dimana tempat daging?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada asisten pribadinya. Yeoja berambut bondol itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Eoh, disana nyonya Jung." jawab Sunny seraya menunjuk kesuatu arah.

"Ahh iya, aku tidak melihatnya huhu ... kajja kesana."

"Baik nyonya."

Mrs. Jung sedang menunggu pesanan daging sapi dan ayamnya yang tengah dipotong-potong oleh seorang staff supermarket. Nyonya besar ini suka segala sesuatu yang fresh. Selagi menunggu ia pun mengisarkan pandangannya memperhatikan sekeliling dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Kim Jihee!" yeoja seumuran Mrs. Jung itu pun menoleh dan seketika wajahnya langsung menampakan raut terkejut.

"Jung Minhyun!" sentaknya seraya menghampiri Mrs. Jung.

Keduanya pun langsung berpelukan seraya mengobrol ringan sekedar menanyai kabar masing-masing. Ternyata Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih berstatus mahasiswi. Dan tanpa terasa kini mereka tengah duduk santai disalah satu sofa restaurant ternama sambil bernostalgia membicarakan masa muda mereka.

"Aigo ~ Minhyun-ahh kamu masih sama seperti dulu nde, tetap cerewet dan selalu membuat suasana menjadi ramai." ujar Mrs. Kim terkekeh.

"Jinjja? huhu aku jadi malu, Tapi Jihee-ahh aku termaksud kalem jika dibandingkan dengan Park Yoorim dan Shim Hyorei." seru Mrs. Jung seraya mengingat-ingat kerempongan Umma dari Yoochun dan Changmin itu.

"Ahh, duo noisy queen itu, aigo aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka." sahut Mrs. Kim antusias seraya tidak sengaja menatap jam tangannya. Baru saja Mrs. Jung ingin buka suara namun ucapan Mrs. Kim sudah mengintrupsinya lebih dulu.

"Eoh? sudah jam 4 sore!" sentak Mrs. Kim.

"Ada apa Jihee-ahh?" tanya Mrs. Jung sembari menyesap coffelate-nya.

"Aku harus segera pulang Minhyun-ahh, anakku pasti sudah pulang kuliah dan aku belum menyiapkan makan malam." seru Mrs. Kim terlihat panik.

"Eoh? kalau begitu bolehkah aku mampir kerumahmu?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Nde, tentu boleh, tapi rumahku yang sekarang sangat sederhana, Minhyun-ahh." ucap Mrs. Kim dengan senyum hangat.

"Ya kau ini! seperti dengan siapa saja, gwaenchanayeo aku hanya ingin lebih lama mengobrol "Jaejoong?" gumam Mrs. Jung seraya meraih foto yang menampakan kekasih anaknya itu yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Kamu mengenal anakku, Minhyun-ahh?" Mrs. Jung tersentak seraya menoleh pada Mrs. Kim yang baru saja meletakan cangkir berisi teh hangat diatas meja.

"J-jaejoong anakmu?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang segera diangguki Mrs. Kim dengan raut yang nampak bingung.

"Aigo! Jihee-ahh, Kim Jaejoong adalah kekasih anakku, Jung Yunho!"

"Mwo?"

denganmu, mumpung suami dan anakku belum pulang huhu ~"

_(Kim House)_

"Sunny-ahh, kau pulang saja dulu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau aku sudah mau pulang." titah Mrs. Jung pada asisten pribadinya.

"Baik nyonya, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Annyeong ~" Mrs. Jung hanya mengangguk diserai senyum ramah Mrs. Kim.

Mrs. Jung memasuki rumah sahabat lamanya dengan raut yang nampak sendu. Ia tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu akan menempati rumah sekecil ini setelah suaminya meninggal dunia. Tapi, walaupun kecil rumah ini nampak nyaman dan asri. Dulu, Mrs. Kim mempunyai kehidupan yang sama seperti Mrs. Jung.

"Silahkan duduk Minhyun-ahh, mian seperti yang aku katakan tadi rumahku seadanya." Mrs. Jung tersenyum hangat seraya mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa.

"Gwaenchana, Rumahmu sangat nyaman." Mrs. Jung semakin merekahkan senyumnya.

"Gomawo, kamu mau minum apa?"

"Hmm apa saja, aigo ~ mianhae aku jadi merepotkan." seru Mrs. Jung tak enak.

"Aniyo, sama sekali tidak, tunggu sebentar nde." Mrs. Jung pun mengangguk.

Yeoja bermarga Jung itu pun memperhatikan tiap sudut ruang tamu sederhana bercat putih itu dengan seksama. Ia melihat beberapa lukisan yang terpajang, juga foto-foto berbingkai yang menghiasi salah satu meja kecil. Dahinya mengeryit kala matanya mendapati foto seorang yeoja cantik yang wajahnya tak asing baginya.

* * *

_(Yunjae side)_

"Silahkan, My Boo." seru Yunho seraya mempersilahkan Jaejoong turun dari audi hitamnya bagai seorang putri.

"Gomawo oppa." balas Jaejoong dengan senyum yang sungguh membuat hati Yunho berdetak tak karuan.

"Cheonmaneyeo cantik." ucap Yunho yang lantas membuat pipi sang kekasih merona sempurna. Aigo ~ akhirnya ia bisa melihat Boojae-nya perlahan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Kajja oppa ~"

Jaejoong menapaki kaki jenjangnya memasuki pelataran rumahnya seraya menggandeng tangan Yunho. Tangan kanan yeoja cantik itu sudah memegang knop pintu rumahnya, namun belum menggerakannya. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongkakan seraya menatap lekat mata musang namjachingunya.

"O-oppa nanti Jangan mengatakan apapun pada Umma soal k-kejadian itu nde." pinta Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar piluh. Yunho seolah tersentak dan hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Umma cemas oppa." lanjut Jaejoong lirih.

"Nde boo." sontak Yunho lanras memeluk Boojae-nya sesaat dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan sayang pada puncak kepala yeoja berparas boneka itu.

CEKLEK

"Ummaaaa ~ Joongie pulang." seru Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terkekeh sejadinya.

"Aigo ~ Boojae berisik sekali." ucap Yunho seraya mengacak poni halus sang kekasih.

"Joongie sudah pulang, ehh ada Yunho juga." Yunho langsung tersenyum seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseo ahjumma." sapa Yunho ramah.

"Nde, Annyeong Yunho-ahh." Umma Kim hanya tersenyum ramah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang anak dan seketika matanya langsung membelalak sempurna.

"Joongie! apa yang terjadi pada pipi mu chagiya? omo! sudut bibir mu juga terluka! apa yang terjadi?" sontak Umma Kim panik seraya mengoncang-goncangkan bahu sang anak.

Jaejoong segera memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, "Tenang Umma, Joongie baik-baik saja, tadi saat dikelas Joongie hmm ... terpeleset! nde terpeleset sampai terjatuh dan pipi Joongie m-membentur ujung meja." bohong Jaejoong seraya meremas ujung jaket Yunho yang dikenakannya. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat Boojae-nya yang terlihat gugup.

_'Kenapa kamu pintar sekali menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dihadapan orang yang kamu sayangi boo? Apa kamu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku? menyembunyikan kegundahanmu dihadapanku?' _batin Yunho seraya menghela nafas.

"Aigo! kenapa sampai bisa terpeleset eoh?" tanya Umma Kim dengan raut yang sangat khawatir.

"Mian umma Joongie kurang hati-hati." balas Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

"Aish ... nde, lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah Joongie, kamu hampir membuat jantung Umma berhenti berdetak!" Jaejoong segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyeo ahjumma, aku tidak bisa menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik." tambah Yunho seraya merangkul Jaejoong dan ikut tertunduk.

"Mwo? ini bukan salahmu Yun, ini karna Joongie yang kurang hati-hati, sudah sudah sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu dan Umma akan mengobati lukamu Joongie." Yunjae langsung mengangguk seraya mengekori Umma Kim menuju meja makan.

Sesampainya diruang makan Jaejoong lantas mengeryitkan keningnya kala melihat sesosok ahjumma yang sudah tersenyum ramah padanya. Sementara, Yunho sudah membelalakan mata musangnya selebar-lebarnya.

"UMMA!" sontak Yunho dengan mata dan mulut masih membentuk huruf O. Jaejoong lantas mengeryitkan dahinya seraya menatap lekat yeoja beraura elegant itu.

"Annyeong, Prince Jung." sapa Umma Jung santai.

"Ya! apa yang Umma lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho seolah masih tak percaya kalau Umma-nya tengah berada didalam rumah kekasihnya.

"Ya! memangnya Umma tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah teman lama Umma yang ternyata juga rumah calon menantu Umma. Omo! Yun kamu pintar sekali memilih yeojachingu, Jaejoongie sangat cantik dan manis." ucap Umma Jung seraya menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah tertegun seolah baru menyadari siapa yeoja itu.

"J-jung a-ah-ahjjuma." sentak Jaejoong terbata-bata. Umma Jung tersenyum seraya mengedipkan satu matanya pada Umma Kim dan Yunho yang terlihat masih shock. Namun, sedetik kemudian mata Umma Jung melebar sempurna kala melihat luka dipipi dan bibir calon menantunya itu.

"Aigo! Jaejoongie pipi dan bibir mu terluka! Ya! Jung Yunho seharusnya kau menjaga calon menantuku dengan baik! aish ... apa sakit chagiya?"

Yunho melongo sejadinya kala sang Umma memarahinya dan bersikap sangat manis pada Boojae-nya. Yunho hanya heran, tak biasa Umma-nya langsung bersikap sehangat ini dengan orang yang baru dijumpainya. Omo! ini kejadian langka dan seolah memuluskan rencananya untuk menikahi Boojae tercintanya itu.

"G-gwaenchana ahjumma, aku terpeleset sampai terjatuh tadi karna kurang hati-hati, j-jadi ini bukan kesalahan Y-yunnie oppa." jelas Jaejoong sambil meremas tangannya sendiri yang sudah keringat dingin.

Ia sangat gugup! bahkan kegagapannya yang sudah lama tak kambuh kini kumat lagi setelah bertemu Umma dari kekasihnya itu. (Kegagapan Jaejoong yang dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu Yunho).

"Yunnie oppa? aigo manisnya, akhirnya Umma mendengar sendiri suara merdu Jaejoongie mamanggil mu Yunnie, Yun!" seru Umma Jung seraya menyenggol-nyenggol sang anak yang tengah mengatur deru nafasnya. Sementara, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk saat Umma Jung sudah menariknya untuk duduk disebelahnya. Omo! bahkan Yunho diabaikan oleh Umma yang selalu memanjakannya itu!.

"Jihee-ahh, biar aku saja nde yang mengobati luka Jaejoongie." Umma Kim mengangguk seraya menyodorkan kotak obat itu pada Umma Jung.

"Kalau sakit bilang nde." seru Umma Jung tersenyum hangat seraya mengolesi luka Jaejoong dengan salep bening.

"N-nde." gugup Jaejoong sembari menatap bergantian Umma dan Yunnie-nya yang kini tengah mengulas senyum.

"Dimana Umma dan ahjuma Kim bertemu?" tanya Yunho seraya menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Ia cemburu pada Umma-nya! seharusnya dia yang mengobati luka Boojae-nya. Aish Jung Yunho!.

"Di supermarket, Yun" jawab Umma Jung yang diangguki Umma Kim. Yunho menangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Nah sudah selesai, setelah makan Joongie langsung istirahat nde." titah Umma Jung yang diangguki polos Jaejoong.

"Aigo ~ Jihee-ahh, anakmu imut sekali seperti boneka barbie, kamu ngidam apa saat mengandung Jaejoongie eoh?" Umma Kim terkekeh sejadinya, sedangkan Yunho sudah sweetdrop dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

"Saat mengandung Joongie, aku selalu ngidam pernak-pernik hello kitty dan gajah, juga menjadi sangat suka menonton film barbie atau princess." Umma Jung dan Yunho menangguk kompak seraya menatap intens Jaejoong tengah tertunduk malu karna menjadi bahan perbincangan.

"Pantas saja Jaejoongie sangat cantik dan semanis ini." puji Umma Jung yang lantas membuat pipi Jaejoong merona disko.

"Siapa dulu Umma, kekasihku ~" bangga Yunho seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Oppa ~" sontak Jaejoong dengan suara yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Omo! imutnyaaa ~"

Yunjae bersama Umma-Umma mereka tengah menyantap makan malam sambil mengobrol ringan. Sesekali dua Umma itu juga mebahas hubungan anak mereka yang membuat Yunjae blushing tak karuan. Dan setelah makan Jaejoong langsung menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat yang diikuti oleh Yunho. Ini permintaan Umma Jung agar anaknya menemani calon menantunya yang sedang tak sehat sampai tertidur. Umma Jung yakin Yunho-nya tidak akan berbuat hal yang macam-macam walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mendambakan seorang cucu. Umma Kim pun memperbolehkan Yunho menemani putri sematawayangnya.

_(Jaejoong Room)_

Yunho duduk diranjang milik Boojae-nya sambil memperhatikan tiap sudut ruang yang menjadi tempat favorit yeoja cantik itu. Sementara, sang empunya kamar tengah berganti baju dengan piyama dikamar mandi.

Bibir hati Yunho melengkung sempurna kala melihat seisi kamar Boojae-nya yang berwarna pink dihiasi pernak-pernik gajah dan hellokitty juga beberapa boneka barbie yang Jaejoong tata dengan sangat rapih.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya seraya mencium aroma bantal Jaejoong yang sama dengan wangi tubuh yeoja cantik itu. Senyum Yunho semakin merekah kala mendapati boneka darinya ada diatas ranjang tersebut.

Kenapa Yunho sangat senang? karna dari puluhan boneka Jaejoong yang ada dikamar itu hanya ada tiga yang berada diranjangnya dan salah satunya boneka pemberiannya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya terpajang rapih.

_'Apa setelah menikah, kamar ku dan Boojae akan seperti ini?' _tanyaYunho dalam hati seraya terkekeh sendiri membayangkan kamar pengantinnya seperti kamar yeojachingunya sekarang yang sangat girly dan feminim.

_CEKLEK_

"Boo," sontak Yunho saat Jaejoong menampakan sosoknya yang sangat menggemaskan dengan piyama hamtaro dan sandal kamar berbulu berbentuk hello kitty.

"Oppa," sahut Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Yunho.

"Aigo, Boojae lucu sekali memakai piyama hamtaro." girang Yunho seraya memeluk dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh kurus Boojae-nya.

"Op-pa se-sak." Yunho membulatkan matanya dan segera melepas pelukannya.

"Eoh? mianhae Boo, aku terlalu gemas hehe ... mian." ucap Yunho seraya mengusap lengan kenyal yeoja cantik nan jelita itu.

"Humm ... gwaenchanayeo oppa." balas Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab lucu.

"Boo, berbaringlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu tertidur." Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, sementara Yunho duduk dipinggirannya.

"Tidurlah boo," kata Yunho seraya mengelus-elus kening sang kekasih.

"Humm, oppa tau tidak? oppa namja pertama yang memasuki kamar ku." ujar Jaejoong seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jinjja? aigo beruntungnya aku bisa masuk kamar Boojae yang seperti istana boneka ini." seru Yunho antusias yang membuat Boojae-nya terkekeh kecil.

"Nde, oppa yang pertama." sahut Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho menyeringai jahil, "Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjadikan Boojae, yeoja pertama yang masuk kedalam kamarku selain Umma, tapi aku tidak menjamin kamu bisa keluar setelah itu atau bisa ku pastikan setelah keluar kamu akan mengandung anakku, Boo."

_BLUSH_

"OPPA!"

Semburat melebihi merah langsung menghiasi paras cantik yeoja innocent itu. Yunho langsung terkekeh kala Jaejoong langsung memukul lengan kekar miliknya seraya menutup wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Oppa ini memalukan!" Yunho cekikikan seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong dari wajah cantiknya dan Yunho dapat melihat jelas pipi merona dan bibir mengerucut Boojae-nya yang membuat Yunho harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya.

"Kenapa harus malu humm? setelah menikah kita juga akan melakukannya, apa jangan-jangan boojae yang cantik ini mau melakukannya sekarang." Doe eyes Jaejoong membelalak sempurna setelah mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Oppa hentikan!" rengek Jaejoong dengan bibir yang semakin manyun beberapa senti, Yunho terkekeh seraya mencubit hidung runcing Boojae-nya.

"Arraseo boo."

_Hening ..._

"Oppa," panggil Jaejoong.

"Nde?" sentak Yunho seraya mengeryitkan dahinya saat sang kekasih sudah mengigit bibir bawahnya tanda ia tengah gugup.

"O-oppa itu humm ... itu." Yunho semakin menampakan raut bingung saat Boojae-nya mulai meremas-remas selimutnya.

"Mwoya boo? katakan saja." kata Yunho seraya mengusap lembut pipi Boojae-nya.

"O-oppa humm … m-maukah o-oppa m-menghilangkan jejaknya ditubuhku?" tanya Jaejoong yang lantas membuat mata musang Yunho membelalak sempurna dalam sekejap. Namja mainly itu sangat paham dengan maksud Boojae-nya.

"M-mwo? menghilangkan jejaknya di-ditubuhmu? k-kamu serius dengan ucapanmu Boo?" sentak Yunho tak percaya seraya merasakan jantungnya yang seolah tak berdetak sangking terkejutnya.

"N-nde, jebal oppa hapus sentuhannya d-dengan sentuhan oppa."

Yunho meneguk salivanya mati-matian seraya berpikir keras. Kalau ia menyentuh Boojae-nya apa dia mampu mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak melakukannya hal lebih jauh? Bahkan Yunho sudah merasakan sesuatu dibagian bawahnya semakin membesar dan menyempitkan celanannya.

Namja mainly itu masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia menyanggupi permintaan Boojae-nya yang polos itu. Dan kalau mengingat perihal Hyunjoong yang sudah menyentuh bagian tubuh yeojachingunya, Yunho semakin yakin dengan keputusannya dan namja normal mana yang menolak permintaan seperti ini terlebih lagi kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dimana dia menyentuhmu Boo?" tanya Yunho seraya mengenggam tangan kecil Boojae-nya yang terasa berkeringat dingin. Mata besar Jaejoong menatap dalam-dalam mata tajam namjachingunya dan perlahan Jaejoong menyibak selimutnya sampai ke bawah dadanya.

_'Brengsek_ _kau_ _Hyunjoong!_' batin Yunho tersulut emosi seraya tersenyum miris pada Boojae-nya. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan tangan besarnya kearah dada sintal sang kekasih diiringi debaran jantungnya yang semakin tak karuan.

_Deg ... deg ... deg ..._

_PLUK ~_

Yunho membulatkan matanya sendiri saat tangannya benar-benar menyentuh dada kenyal Boojae-nya. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah seraya terdiam menahan gejolak nafsunya yang semakin memuncak. Sementara, Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan mata besarnya yang memancarkan kepolosan dan wajahnya tak menujukan ekspresi apapun karna memang yeoja cantik itu tengah tertegun sejadinya.

Yunho tak menggerakan tangannya sama sekali, ia hanya menempelkannya dan menatap lekat mata bening Jaejoong yang juga tengah juga memandangnya intens. Cukup lama keduanya mematung dengan posisi tangan Yunho didada Jaejoong, sampai akhirnya namja tampan itu menjauhkan tangannya, karna Yunho tak menjamin akan keselamatan Boojae-nya kalau ia lebih lama lagi menyentuh bagian sensitif kekasihnya itu.

"M-mian Boo," ucap Yunho seraya menggaruk tekuknya gugup. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk polos. Perlahan Yunho mengulas senyum seraya mengusap poni Boojae-nya.

"Aku sudah menghapus jejaknya dengan sentuhan ku, Boo." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga sensitif sang kekasih. Yunho semakin merekahkan senyumnya kala mendapati rona merah dipipi Boojae-nya yang semakin nyata terlihat. Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat Yunho menaikan selimutnya hingga sebatas bahunya. Namja mainly itu tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir ranum sang kekasih.

"G-gomawo oppa." gumam Jaejoong sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Nde, apapun untukmu my boo, humm … sudah malam, tidurlah cantik, aku akan disini menemani dan menjagamu." kata Yunho seraya menepuk-nepuk paha Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk dan tak selang beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan terlelap damai.

Yunho menghela nafas seraya mengatur detak jantungnya. Mata musangnya lantas menatap Boojae-nya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Yunho mengulas senyum kala memperhatikan wajah cantik sang kekasih yang terpahat sempurna bak bidadari. Yunho mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry yeojachingunya lalu mengulum dan menyesapnya sesaat.

"Jaljayo my boo."

**To Be Continue …**

**Kyaaa ~ selesai juga Chappie yang ternyata konflik ini -..- Seperti yang sudah aku katakan diatas sana Chappie ini menlenceng dari rencana ku, ini bukan Chappie special Valentine tapi justru konflik yang keluar T_T Jeongmal mianhaeyeo reader aku menjadi seorang PHP *tusuk-tusuk diri sendiri pake jarum pentu*. Tapi semoga pertemuan Umma-nya Yun daddy sama Jae mommy dan acara grepe-grepe Yun dad di 'ono'ny Jae mom bisa mengurangi kekecewan reader nde. Aku janji Chappie 12 akan menjadi edisi Valentine yang sesungguhnya dan aku akan berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan moment uri couple *jiji eyes*. **

**Ahh iya, tanggal 18 kemarin ada yang birthday nde ^_^ siapa dah? (Kyu : tianggg kuuu *teriak dari atas namsan tower*) oh iya si tiang XP … HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR SHIM CHANGMIN semoga makin nurut sama Yun dad dan Jae mom, semoga makin kece badai cetar membahana jambul khatulistiwa nde *PLAK*. Uri Minnie makin tua makin yadong nde, di moonlight dia ngebahas tentang ukuran hidung namja yang berhubungan dengan gairah-gairah *pip* hadehhh … pasti ajaran babehnya tuh *lirik Yun dad yang lagi kisseu sama Jae mom*. Semoga segera insyaf dan meminang Kyu *sembah sujud***

**Oke reader JEONGMAL KHAMSHAMNIDA sudah mau bersedia membaca Chappie ini. MIANHAE kalau kurang memuaskan dan terdapat kata-kata yang tiakd baik, juga typos yang bertebaran ^_^ semoga cukup menghibur *tebar bulu ketek babeh Yun* *digaplok emak*. REVIEW yang banyak dan panjang nde reader chagi *evil smile* but but but MIANHAE aku tidak bisa membalasnya satu-persatu karna banyak *guling-guling sangking senengnya*. Dan MIANHAE updatenya kaya jalannya ddangko lamaaaa hehe … Oki doki … sekian dulu celotehan tidak jelas dari aku hehe …**

**Karna tidak bisa membalas REVIEW jadi aku persembahkan special BIG THANKS ini untuk reader yang sudah REVIEW dari Chapter 7-10: **

** , Maknae Lovers, Shannon Kim, NaraYuuki, Joongie Yeopo, Andreychoi, Kyuubi Kim, Lawliet Jung, kyu501lover, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Nina317Elf, Audrey musaena, AKTForever, YUNJAEalways, JJonekissYH, Jaejoongfanboy, Aguesteca, meirah.1111, dellaitaYJS, kurryoidiamond, Bambaya, selena kim, YunjaeNC, Joongie nonna, Anggik, rere, Chocolate30, Ila mila, okoyunjae, tiikka, Choi Min Gi, Anne, putriii, Shim sia, Jta, lailajaejoong7, irengiovanny, desta kuchiki,Qhia503, Miku In Hana, Hami, Love you, Max, 6002noni, desi2121, Michelle Jung, adindapranatha, Zheyra Sky, Himawari Ezuki, Choyl Minjae, MrsPark6002, HaeSan. , jung jae jina, Changminnizer, kyu7, AKASIA CHEONSA, shim minkyu, Lee Kibum,vitakyu, redyna90, ukekyu shipper, 9yurea, Ayakyu, Cindyshim, dwiichangmin, kimlee, mega, rly c jaekyu, Lee Min Ah, Yzj84, reva cassieyunjae, Eun Blingbling, dan para Guest (sertakan nama nde Guest Chagi ^^)**

**Untuk eonnie dan Maknae Lovers saeng JEONGMAL KHAMSAHAMNIDA sudah add facebook aku dan di mention ^_^ jadi punya teman baru aku nya hehe … Adakah dari readar lain yang udah add facebook aku? (reader : kaga, males ahh males add lu thor) T.T hiks … yaudah kalau tidak ada gwaenchana *lap air mata dan ingus pake kutangnya Jaemma* XD Papay chingudeul ~ sampai bertemu di Chappie 12 *joget diatas air***

**Promote : ff Kumpulan fakta YUNJAE ada chapter 2 nya ^^ **


	12. My Valentine

**Previous Chapter :**

"Aku sudah menghapus jejaknya dengan sentuhan ku, Boo." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga sensitif sang kekasih. Yunho semakin merekahkan senyumnya kala mendapati rona merah dipipi Boojae-nya yang semakin nyata terlihat. Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat Yunho menaikan selimutnya hingga sebatas bahunya. Namja mainly itu tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir ranum sang kekasih.

"G-gomawo oppa." gumam Jaejoong sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Nde, apapun untukmu my boo, humm … sudah malam, tidurlah cantik, aku akan disini menemani dan menjagamu." kata Yunho seraya menepuk-nepuk paha Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk dan tak selang beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan terlelap damai.

Yunho menghela nafas seraya mengatur detak jantungnya. Mata musangnya lantas menatap Boojae-nya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Yunho mengulas senyum kala memperhatikan wajah cantik sang kekasih yang terpahat sempurna bak bidadari. Yunho mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry yeojachingunya lalu mengulum dan menyesapnya sesaat.

"Jaljayo my boo."

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Satu minggu kemudian ...

**14 February 2013, (Valentine Day).**

_(Kyuhyun House)_

_06.00 am_

_TING TONG ... TING TONG ..._

"Aish ... siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? hoam~"

Kris menapaki kaki jenjangnya sempoyongan seraya menguap lebar tanda ia masih mengatuk. Walau banyak maid yang sudah bertugas, namun namja berparas cool itu tidak sepenuhnya bergantung pada mereka.

Contohnya, ia yang notabennya seorang tuan muda justru mau berbaik hati membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan yeodongsaeng namja tampan itu yang segala sesuatunya mesti disiapkan. Bahkan saat ini gadis manis yang biasa dipanggil Kyu itu masih menikmati tidur cantiknya.

_CEKLEK _

"Annyeong Hyung ipar," Kris mengeryitkan dahinya kala seorang namja jangkung yang sangat ia kenali, kini tengah mejeng didepan pintu rumahnya seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil memegang sebuket _bunga_ dan sebuah _papper-bag_.

"Hyung ipar? Kris Hyung?" seru namja berwajah childish itu seraya mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah tampan Kris yang kini tengah terbengong-bengong.

"YA!" jerit Changmin dengan suara 9 oktaf-nya yang sontak membuat Kris terlonjak kaget.

"Omo! Ya Changmin-ahh! kenapa kau berteriak eoh? mau membuat ku tuli!" protes Kris dengan alis bertautan seraya mengusap telinganya.

"Hehe ... mian Hyung ipar, salah sendiri kenapa kau hanya diam dan tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk? aku kan tamu sekaligus calon adik iparmu, Hyung." cerocos Changmin menampakan tampang polosnya yang gagal total, karna wajahnya justru terlihat seperti orang **idiot**.

"Ya! bocah setan, kau mengingau eoh? kau bertamu di rumah orang pagi buta begini? aish ... jinjja!" umpat Kris seraya mempersilahkan Changmin masuk dengan setengah hati.

"Aku tidak mengigau Hyung ipar, bahkan aku sudah bangun sejak 2 jam lalu dan hatiku mengatakan kalau aku harus segera kerumah chagiya ku." tutur namja tinggi itu dengan raut bahagia disertai seringai penuh cinta yang membuat Kris merinding disko sejadinya.

"Ck' terserah apa katamu bocah setan!" sahut Kris sekenanya yang anehnya semakin merekahkan senyum manis Changmin.

Kris mendengus berat. _Demi Tuhan!_ Ia heran, ada apa dengan namja evil yang mendewakan kulkas ini! Kenapa Changmin tak membalas umpatan ketusnya seperti biasa?. Aish, bahkan senyumannya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan deathglare-nya, _pikir Kris_. Sibuk berkutat dengan pemikiran absurdnya, tiba-tiba Kris tersentak ketika baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada namjachingu adiknya itu.

"Ya! Bocah tiang, tanganmu sudah sembuh eoh?" tanya Kris seraya menatap intens tangan kanan Changmin yang tak lagi terbalut gips.

"Eoh? tanganku? tanganku yang mana Hyung? tanganku! dimana tanganku?"

Kris memutar manik matanya malas seraya memasang tampang sedatar mungkin kala namja yang dijuluki _monster food_ itu seolah berakting lebay dalam drama musikal berjudul _'Dimana tanganku?'_. Aish jinjja!.

Melihat raut frustasi Kris, Changmin lantas tertawa kegirangan, "Hehe ... bercanda Hyung, kau kaku sekali pantas saja sampai sekarang masih menjomblo hehe ..." gurau namja yang menyerupai tiang listrik itu lantas mendapat tatapan super membunuh dari kakak yeojachingunya.

"Aish ... sudahlah, bertanya padamu takkan ada habisnya." ketus Kris yang sentak membuat Changmin terkekeh kegirangan.

Kenyataannya, tangan namja tampan itu memang sudah membaik dalam jangka waktu yang lebih cepat dari perkiraan Dokter. Walau belum pulih benar dan belum bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berat-berat seperti_ kembali_ ke lapangan basket tentunya.

Yeah, mungkin kita semua bisa menebak apa yang menyebabkan Changmin begitu bersemangat saat menjalani terapi? Nde, tentu saja karna kehadiran si gadis manis bertampang judes alias kekasihnya _a.k.a_ Shim Kyuhyun (jika sudah resmi tentunya.) yang selalu mengerahkan seluruh kecantikannya untuk men-_support_ sang kekasih tercinta.

"Tanganku sudah sembuh Hyung, tidak perlu terlalu cemas begitu haha ..." ujar Changmin seraya mengerak-gerakan tangan kanannya seolah mau **pamer**.

"Ck' siapa yang mencemaskan mu eoh? aku hanya bertanya." sahut Kris datar.

"Ya, kau sensitif sekali Hyung, ternyata selain kaku kau juga ambekan. Bersiaplah menjadi perjaka tua Kris Hyung haha ..."

_BHUG_

"Ya! appo!" ringis Changmin seraya memegangi perut karetnya yang baru saja ditinju calon Hyung iparnya.

"Masa bodo! Ya! bocah aneh kau mau menemui Kyunnie eoh?" tanya Kris geram sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja! pakai tanya! dasar Hyung babbo!" Kris mendecak seraya memandang malas Changmin yang tengah mengerutu sendiri.

"Ck' yasudah temui sana, kamarnya ada dilantai 2, hush ... hush ... pergi dari hadapanku." Jengah Kris layaknya mengusir anak ayam yang berjiwa srigala.

Kris tak mempermasalahkan bila Changmin memasuki rumah dan kamar Kyu sesuka hatinya. Kris sangat percaya pada Changmin walau wajah namja jangkung itu tidak sepenuhnya meyakinkan, tapi lihatlah** hatinya**.

Orangtua Kris dan Kyu juga tengah berada di Itali saat ini, padahal baru 2 hari lalu mereka pulang dari Thailand. Namun, lagi-lagi karna urusan bisnis Umma dan Appa Kyu sudah berangkat menuju negara menara pisa itu semalam.

Seketika Changmin langsung menampakan smirk evilnya, "Hyung, kau memperbolehkan aku masuk ke kamar Kyu? kau tidak takut aku berbuat macam-macam pada adik manis mu itu, Hyung?" tanya Changmin menyeringai dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan setoples permen.

Kris menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam aku tinggal mencincang dan merebusmu, mudahkan haha ... ingatlah bocah tiang ini **rumahku!**" ancam Kris penuh penekanan sambil meremat-remat jemarinya sendiri yang sontak membuat Changmin menelan ludahnya.

Omo! sirine siaga satu tanda bahaya sudah berbunyi didalam imaginasi namja bermarga Shim itu.

Ternyata generasi keluarga Cho memang berdarah dingin dan berjiwa evil semua, **tak terkecuali!.** Walau paras mereka terlampau _menawan_, namun semua itu seolah hanya _tameng_ untuk menutupi sisi gelap mereka yang sudah mendarah daging. Tapi jangan khawatir semua itu hanyalah pemikiran nista seorang namja pencinta susu yang lantas membuat tubuhnya tinggi menjulang akibat kelebihan kalsium _a.k.a_ Shim Changmin.

Kris yang melihat raut horror Changmin langsung terkekeh, "Aku bercanda bocah setan, lagipula mana berani kau berbuat macam-macam pada Kyu, ada juga kau yang diperkosa adik manis ku hahaha ..." gurau Kris dengan tawa ala psikopat.

Changmin membulatkan mata _onyx_-nya sempurna, "MWO? Ya Hyung! jangan bercanda! chagiya ku tidak semesum dirimu!" sontak Changmin dengan kening berkerut.

"Ya! enak saja aku dibilang mesum! aku tidak mesum babbo!" protes Kris seraya menatap horror Changmin yang sedari tadi mengumpatnya namun tak henti-hentinya memancarkan senyum simpul yang menurut Kris sangatlah mengerikan.

"Nde nde, kau tidak mesum Hyung, hanya saja matamu jelalatan seperti ahjussi haus akan belaian haha ..." balas Changmin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris sok akrab.

"Ya! kau ini, sudah sana bangunkan Kyunnie, mataku iritasi lama-lama melihat mu." pekik Kris. Changmin mengangguk dengan cengiran sejuta_ watt_-nya.

"Ahh ... iya Hyung ipar aku sampai lupa." Kris mengeryitkan dahinya saat Changmin memotek selembar daun mungil dari buket bunga yang ada ditangannya. Namja jangkung itu menyeringai **jahil**.

_PLAK!_

Changmin menepuk jidat Kris dengan seluruh kekuatan _evil_-nya dan alhasil daun nista itu menempel dijidat Kris layaknya seekor cicak tak berdosa.

"Itu untukmu Hyung! **Happy Valentine** Hyung ipar. buahahaha ~" ledek Changmin seraya kabur dengan kecepatan ninja diiringi tawa mengelegar yang membuat _guci_ mahal koleksi Umma Cho hampir pecah.

"YA! BOCAH SETAN!" pekik Kris dengan tampang melebihi horror. Ia mendesis saat calon adik iparnya itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Aish ... jinjjayo bocah tiang otak setengah itu akan menjadi adik iparku?"

~ Changmin POV ~

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Wae? tentu saja karna hari ini adalah hari **Valentine**, dan aku sudah menyiapkan sejuta kejutan untuk chagiya ku dan salah satunya adalah tanganku yang sudah tak lagi dilapisi perban putih layaknya mummy haha ...

Nde, chagiya tercintaku memang belum mengetahui perihal lenyapnya _gips_ ini dari tanganku. Paling-paling rambut ku yang akan menjadi korban penjambakannya karna merahasiakan hal ini darinya. Ya! inikan kejutan!. Aish ... kenapa aku jadi emosi sendiri? Hah ~ sudahlah.

Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan menuju kamar chagiya. Aigo ~ kenapa pipi ku terasa memanas ketika membayangkan isi kamarnya. Apa disana ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ku? Apa dikamar babykyu ada foto ku? ahh tentu saja, pasti ada!. Kyaaa ~ kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri hehe ... (cengengesan).

Kini aku sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar chagiya. Namun, seketika mataku langsung membulat sempurna kala mendapati sebuah tulisan seram nan mengerikan yang tertempel didepan pintu kamar babykyu.

"Don't enter! if you don't to die! Omo! Benarkah? ini kamar chagiya ku?" dengan satu helaan nafas, aku pun membuka pintu yang mirip dengan pintu markas mafia kelas kakap itu dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

_CEKLEK_

"Omo~" aku melongo sejadinya saat melihat seisi kamar chagiya ku yang sangat kontras dengan warning didepan pintu itu.

Aigo ~ chagiya ku memang sangat manis, kamarnya seperti kamar **Princess** yang sering aku lihat dikoleksi film milik Taemin. Aish ... bocah kecil itu memang selalu memaksaku untuk menemaninya menonton film anak usia 7 tahun. Padahal aku malas sekali, tapi apa daya merajuknya ketika ia sudah menangis sangatlah sulit.

Ahh ~ kembali ke kamar chagiya ku. Senyum ku merekah sempurna kala melihat babykyu masih terlelap dengan wajah bagai malaikat. Aku semakin girang saat boneka berbentuk donat pemberian ku yang bertuliskan _'BabyKyu eat me!'_ ada diranjangnya. Tapi, decakan ku langsung keluar kala mendapati boneka yang tengah dipeluknya adalah boneka setannya yang bertampang psikopat itu. Aish ... chagiya!

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap sudut kamarnya mencari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ku. T-tapi mwoya? hasilnya nihil! tidak ada satu pun sesuatu yang menyangkut diriku selain boneka donat dariku. Hah ~ baiklah aku harus menandai kamar chagiya ku dengan foto ku yang paling tampan dan maskulin.

~ Changmin POV end ~

"Aish ... kenapa hanya ada foto KTP ku ckck!" dumel Changmin kala membuka dompetnya dan hanya menemukan foto KTP-nya yang berekspresi mirip dengan orang yang akan dipenggal sangking tegangnya.

"Hah ~ walaupun tampangku seperti buronan begini, tapi tak apalah tetap terlihat tampan. Ya begitulah nasib orang tampan, mau berekspresi sejelek apapun hasilnya tetap saja tampan. Aigo ... sedihnya menjadi orang tampan." Celoteh namja jangkung itu memuji dirinya sendiri sembari menyibak rambutnya kebelakang serasa makhluk paling tampan yang pernah diciptakan.

Setelah acara bernarsis-narsis ria Changmin selesai. Kini ia sudah berada disisi queenbed Kyu seraya memandangi wajah manis yeojachingunya yang nampak begitu damai.

"Chagi, neomu yeopo." kata Changmin sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby Kyu.

"Chagiya, saat tidur kamu bagai malaikat tak berdosa, tapi kenapa setelah bangun kamu seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa, chagiya. Namun, segalak apapun dirimu aku tetap sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Babykyu." gumam Changmin seraya mengecup lembut bibir tipis Kyu.

"Kamu tau chagiya? kamu adalah hal **terindah** yang pernah Tuhan kirimkan pada ku, kamu ingat awal pertemuan kita yang tidak biasa? nde, kita bertengkar saat itu dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Kamu berbeda Babykyu dan aku ingin sekali menceritakan first meeting kita pada uri aegya kelak." tutur Changmin dengan seulas senyum tulus sembari membelai paras cantik yeojachingunya yang masih terlelap damai.

"Saranghae chagiya."

_CHUP ~_

"Mmmphhh ..." Changmin tersenyum disela ciuman solonya kala mendengar suara lenguhan Kyu yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

Cukup lama namja tinggi itu mencuri ciuman sang kekasih yang belum juga bangun dari _sleeping beauty_-nya itu sampai akhirnya Changmin melepas lumatannya yang bisa dibilang sangat seduktif. Tapi anehnya permainan namja jangkung itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyu terusik.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Aish ... chagiya kenapa kamu tidak bangun juga? Babykyu ireonaaa ~" seru Changmin seraya mentotol-totol dahi Kyu, menepuk-nepuk paha sintal Kyu, mengecup-ngecup bibir tipis Kyu, serta mengesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya pada pipi halus Kyu.

"Omo! babykyu kenapa susah sekali dibangunkan!" desis namja tampan itu karna usaha plus **modus-**nya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Ahh, sedikit mengerjai chagiya kurasa gwaenchana, sekalian balas dendam karna kemarin chagiya sudah meninggalkan aku bersama dua waria yang make-up nya lebih mirip orang habis ditonjoki. Ck' itu lebih mengerikan daripada hantu tanpa kepala." cicit Changmin seraya mengingat-ingat kejadian nista kemarin yang membuatnya hampir menangis meraung-raung karna ditinggal Kyu bersama dua jelmaan yeoja jadi-jadian yang menggodanya bahkan menari striptis dihadapannya.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi kala moment ajaib itu terulang kembali dimemorinya. Ia mendesis lalu beralih menatap sang kekasih disertai seringai ala pelaku pencabulan yang nampak begitu mesum. Kyu memakai selimut sampai sebatas leher sehingga hanya menampakan kepala yeoja cantik itu bersama kepala boneka kesayanganya. Changmin mulai meraih selimut tebal Kyu dan ...

_SRETTT_

Dalam satu tarikan, selimut tebal itu pun tak lagi menutupi tubuh Kyu dan tergeletak dilantai.

"O-omo!" Changmin membelalakan matanya kala melihat tubuh sang kekasih yang hanya terbalut bra pink dan celanan pendek hitam yang super ketat. Namja jangkung tertegun sejadinya seraya mencerna apa yang kini dilihatnya.

_GLUK_

Changmin menelan salivanya susah payah ketika otak mesumnya mulai bekerja dan menyadari apa yang ia tengah tatapi saat ini. Tubuhnya menegang kala melihat secara langsung tubuh sempurna sang kekasih yang bisa dibilang **half-naked.**

"Eunghhh ..." Changmin mendekati Kyu dengan kaki gemetar saat mendengar suara lenguhan yang menurutnya errr ... sangat sexy.

"Changmin-ahh hmmm ..." Changmin tersentak kala Kyu mengigaukan namanya dan seketika sebuah senyum penuh arti langsung merekah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tapi, namja jangkung itu masih terpaku dan mata _onyx_ seolah tak mu lepas dari pemandangan **indah** dihadapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia lantas terlonjak kala bagian bawahnya mulai menunjukan **reaksi **dan dengan secepat kilat Changmin mengambil selimut yang terjatuh. Ia berniat untuk kembali menutupi tubuh indah Kyu sebelum hasratnya benar-benar mencapai titik puncak. Namun, saat Changmin berbalik menghadap sang kekasih. _DEG!_ betapa terkejutnya ia saat Kyu sudah terduduk seraya mengucek-ucek matanya.

"C-chagiya k-kamu sudah bangun," Kyu menoleh keasal suara seraya mengerjabkan matanya yang terasa masih lengket.

"Nuguya? hoam ~ " tanya Kyu dengan nyawa yang masih melayang-layang. Aish ... Amnesia sesaat setelah bangun tidur mungkin.

"Ya! aku Minnie mu, aku kekasih tercintamu, aku belahan dada- aniya aniya maksudku belahan jiwamu." seru Changmin yang sedikit tak **fokus** saat mata jelalatannya melihat belahan dada Kyu yang membuatnya harus mati-matian menenangkan **little minnie**-nya.

"Hoam ~ Changmin-ahh? untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanya Kyu dengan mata yang kembali terpejam.

"U-untuk memakaikan kamu selimut c-chagiya." jawab Changmin seadanya tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi beberapa detik kemudian.

"Selimut?" gumam Kyu seraya meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri yang sontak membuat Changmin gelagapan plus keringat dingin.

"C-chagiya i-ini selimutnya." gagap Changmin yang lantas membuat Kyu membuka matanya.

Kyu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat selimut sehalus sutra miliknya berada ditangan sang namjachingu yang kini tengah mempertahankan senyum aneh dengan muka yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Mata Kyu beralih menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan seketika mata yeoja cantik itu membulat sempurna kala mendapati tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian minim dan **tak tertutup **sama sekali. Perlahan Kyu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap mata _onyx_ sang kekasih yang tengah memasang tampang layaknya manusia terbodoh didunia.

_DEG!_

"Kyaaa ~ " jerit Kyu seraya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada persis seperti korban pencabulan.

Changmin terlonjak kaget seraya ikut-ikutan berteriak histeris, "Kyaaa ~ kenapa kamu berteriak chgiyaaa ~ Aku kagetttt ..." pekik Changmin dengan suara mengelegar.

"Kyaaa ~ babbo! seharusnya aku yang kaget tiang idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan! kau mau memperkosa ku eoh!" histeris Kyu dengan mata melotot.

"Mwoyaaa ~ mana mungkin aku melakukan itu chagiyaaa ..." sahut Changmin dengan volume suara yang sama sekali tak mengecil.

"Ya! lalu un-"

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Kyunnie, ada apa? kenapa berteriak? Oppa masuk nde."

Kyu dan Changmin sontak membungkam mulut mereka masing-masang seraya saling melirik ketika suara Kris menginterupsi kegiatan abstrak dua sejoli yang dijuluki _evil maknae couple_ itu.

_SRETTT_

Kyu segera merebut selimutnya dari tangan Changmin yang masih tertegun. Yeoja manis itu langsung memakai selimutnya seraya berbaring dan memasang tampang se-_innocent _mungkin.

_CEKLEK_

"Oppa," seru Kyu manja disertai senyum manis yang menampakan _eyes smile_-nya.

"Eoh? gwaenchana? tadi oppa seperti mendengar suara teriakan dari kamarmu Kyunnie." ujar Kris mengeryitkan dahinya seraya menatap penuh tanya Changmin yang tengah mematung dengan pipi merona.

"Teriakan? ahh ~ n-nde Oppa, tadi aku yang berteriak. Gwaenchanayeo Oppa, Aku hanya terkejut saat terbangun dan membuka mata, aku langsung melihat penampakan kekasih tercinta ku yang tampan ini." alibi Kyu seraya memasang tampang se-_cute_ mungkin didepan oppa-nya, namun bak **racun** mematikan untuk Changmin.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kris memastikan. Kyu hanya mengangguk imut.

"Hah, arraseo, kalau begitu Oppa tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi." ujar Kris seraya mengacak rambut Kyu. Namja tampan itu beranjak dan sesaat menatap Changmin tajam.

"Aku mengawasimu, Shim!" titah Kris dengan tampang melebihi horor sembari meraih knop pintu.

_BLAM_

Kyu menghela nafas seraya mengatur debaran jantungnya yang meningkat drastis kala Oppa-nya hampir saja memergoki moment nista tersebut.

_Aish_, kalau saja ia telat sedikit menutupi tubuhnya, pasti saat ini Changmin sudah diseret paksa Kris dan ditenggelamkan didasar kolam renangnya. _Hah ~_ untunglah itu tidak terjadi.

Changmin tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang _iya-iya_ pada Kyu, maksudnya hanyalah **iseng** belaka. Tapi, biar bagaimana pun keisengannya memang sangatlah **fatal**. Ya! siapa suruh namja jangkung itu main tarik selimut seenaknya tulang belulangnya.

Tapi jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan namja berwajah dan bersifat kekanakan itu, tentu saja Changmin tak tau apa yang ada dibalik selimut tersebut dan Aish ... jangan salahkan Kyu juga yang memang punya kebiasaan tidur dengan pakaian yang minim menjurus ke **vulgar.**

Kyu mendelik ke arah Changmin yang masih terpaku disudut tembok layaknya pajangan namun bernyawa. Yeoja manis itu sudah meradiasikan tatapan membunuh serta bersiap memberikan umpatan untuk sang kekasih.

Namun, seketika mata Kyu membulat sempurna dan tidak jadi merealisasikan niataan sadisnya kala mendapati tangan sang kekasih yang tak lagi berbalut _gips._

"Ya Changmin-ahh, tanganmu sudah sembuh?" sontak Kyu yang lantas membuyarkan lamunan Changmin yang sudah pasti berbau unsur **yadong.**

"I-ini tangan ku? N-nde sudah sembuh c-chagiya." jawab Changmin tak bisa menutupi kegugupanya, walau dalam hati ia tengah meruntuki kebodohannya karna **'tangan pulih'** adalah salah satu kejutannya.

_Aish, _bukan dengan perkataan gagap begini yang ia rencanankan untuk memberitahu Kyu! Baiklah, satu kejutannya gagal!.

"Hah ~ syukurlah aku ikut senang." balas Kyu tulus disertai senyum simpul yang membuat Changmin semakin kuwalahan menahan detakan jantungnya dan errr ... **hasratnya.**

Kyu mengeryitkan dahinya heran, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai jahil kala menyadari raut wajah sang kekasih yang nampak tengah menahan sesuatu.

Ayolah ~ Kyu sudah 17 tahun dan sudah cukup **mengerti** apa yang terjadi pada seorang namja ketika baru saja menyaksikan tubuh seorang yeoja yang hanya berpakaian minim. Ahh ~ mengerjai namjachingu-nya yang berotak yadong namun tak terlalu bernyali itu sepertinya seru.

Perlahan Kyu turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati sang namjachingu. Changmin tersentak saat jarak Kyu dan dirinya semakin menipis, belum lagi mimik wajah Kyu yang menurutnya sangat **erotis** dan ahh ~ jangan lupakan tubuh proposional yeoja manis itu yang tercetak jelas, lekuk sempurna nan indahnya.

"Changmin-ahh," panggil Kyu seduktif tepat dihadapan Changmin.

"N-nde?" sontak namja tinggi itu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada berisi Kyu yang seolah **menantangnya.**

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyu sembari menelusuri wajah tampan sang namjachingu dengan jemari lentiknya.

_GLUK!_

Changmin meneguk salivanya susah payah seraya meremas ujung buket bunga yang tengah digenggamnya kala merasakan sentuhan Kyu yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan.

Ingin sekali ia menerkam tubuh Babykyu-nya detik ini juga, namun **penghormatannya** pada sang kekasih dan **warning** dari Kris yang membuatnya harus menahan mati-matian hasratnya sebagai namja normal.

"A-aku aku aku ... g-gwaenchana c-chagiya." Kyu terkekeh kecil, baru kali ini ia melihat kekasihnya se-_nervous_ ini.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyu seraya menari-narikan jemarinya diatas dada bidang Changmin yang terbalut kaos tipis.

"C-chagiya j-jebal," mohon namja bermata _onyx_ itu agar Kyu menghentikan kegiatan goda-mengodanya.

"Wae?" sahut Kyu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"H-hentikan chagiya, a-aku bisa membuatmu mengandung anakku saat ini juga kalau kamu menggodaku seperti ini." ujar Changmin jujur dengan suara pelan seolah tenaganya sudah habis terpakai untuk menahan hasratnya.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah, rasuki aku Changmin-ahh." Changmin membelalakan mata _onyx_-nya sempurna seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"J-jinjja chagiya?" Kyu menyunggingkan bibirnya penuh misteri seolah memberi **pertanda buruk** untuk ending moment bersejarah plus dewasa ini.

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

"Tentu saja tidak! dasar mesum! otak yadong! babbonika! nappeun!" umpat Kyu seraya memukul lengan kekar Changmin bertubi-tubi.

Namja tinggi itu sontak membelalakan matanya kala melihat perubahan Kyu yang membuatnya cukup gigit jari, "Ya! kamu mempermainkan aku chagiya!" sentak Changmin kesal seraya menoyor jidat Kyu.

"Ya! Siapa suruh kamu masuk kekamar ku tanpa izin dan menarik selimutku seenak _butt_ mu eoh!" geram Kyu dengan tampang melebihi ibu tiri murka.

"Aish, tapi aku sudah mendapat izin dari Oppa mu dan soal selimut i-itu aku, mian chagiya aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu tadinya. Tapi ... Ya! siapa suruh kamu hanya memakai **underware** saat tidur!" cerocos Changmin panjang lebar dengan emosi yang naik turun.

"Ya! masalah buatmu kalau aku memang terbiasa tidur hanya memakai **underware** eoh?" timpal Kyu yang membuat Changmin berpikir sejenak seraya menatap tubuh sempurna sang kekasih dari atas sampai bawah.

_'Sebenarnya keuntungan untukku chagiya, kalau aku dan kamu sudah menikah dan melakukan malam pertama ahh ... aku tidak perlu repot-repot melucuti pakaianmu hihi ...'_ batin Changmin membayangkan yang iya-iya sembari cengengesan tak jelas.

_PLETAK!_

"Ya! berpikirkan yadong lagi eoh!" tuding Kyu seraya menjitak kepala sang namjachingu.

"M-mwoya? enak saja! aku hanya sedang berpikir, untung aku yang melihat tubuhmu, bagaimana kalau namja lain eoh!"

_BHUG!_

"Ya! chagiya bisakah kamu tidak melakukan KDRT padaku!" seru Changmin setelah Kyu memberikan bogem mentah pada aset penampung makanannya alias perut.

"Tidak bisa! itu hobi baru ku!" sahut Kyu asal sembari beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

Changmin mendengus seraya mengintili Kyu dari belakang dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi setelah sang kekasih menutupnya dengan cukup kencang.

"Chagiya," panggil Changmin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu berwarna pink itu.

"Mwo!" sahut Kyu dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kamu marah nde?" tanya Changmin nampak cemas walau tak dapat dilihat Kyu.

"Menurutmu?" balas yeoja manis itu sarkastik.

"Hmm ... Marah. Yaaa, chagiya jangan marah, jeongmal mianhae, keluarlah aku membawakanmu sesuatu Babykyu." rajuk Changmin dengan suara seimut mungkin berharap Kyu luluh.

_CEKLEK_

Kyu keluar dengan tubuh yang sudah terbalut bathrobe ungu bermotif telur putih (avatar twitter Kyu XD). Yeoja manis itu mengeryitkan dahinya kala Changmin sudah menampakan senyum sejuta watt yang membuat mata _onyx_-nya mismatched. Aigo ~ tampan dan cute seolah menyatu dan itulah Shim Changmin.

"Tadaaa ~ **Happy valentine**, my Babykyu." seru Changmin antusias sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar pink dan paperbag berisi coklat.

"Untukmu," mata Kyu berbinar seraya tersenyum malu.

"Gomawo tiangku." ucap Kyu sambil meraih bunga cantik itu lalu memeluk Changmin yang sudah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Chagiya, apa kamu tau arti dari bunga mawar pink?" tanya Changmin. Kyu menggeleng imut.

"Mawar pink mempunyai arti **cinta dan penghormatan**. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku melalui bunga ini chagiya," Kyu memandang sang kekasih intens.

"Kisah cinta kita tidak mudah Babykyu. Lika-liku dan batu krikil tak luput menganjal perjalanan cinta kita berdua. Asal selalu bersama kita mampu melewatinya dan kita sudah membuktikannya." Changmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyu seraya menatap dalam-dalam mata sang yeojachingu yang sudah berlinangan kristal bening.

"Babykyu, begitu besar pengorbanan yang sudah aku dan kamu lakukan untuk menyatukan cinta kita. Aku ingin kita selalu mengingat hal itu chagiya, ingat dan simpanlah dalam hati agar kita selalu menyadari kalau cinta kita begitu berharga." Kyu tertegun sejadinya kala Changmin mengakhiri curahan hatinya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir disertai senyum bahagia yang membuat hatinya mendesir.

GREP!

"Changmin-ahh hiks ... jeongmal, kata-katamu sangat indah." isak Kyu seraya memeluk erat tubuh tegap sang kekasih.

Changmin tersenyum tulus sembari mengecup puncak kepala yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu, "Sebenarnya itu tidak cukup indah untuk mewakili kisah cinta kita yang melebihi kata indah, chagiya."

Kyu melepaskan pelukannya seraya menatap lekat paras tampan sang kekasih dengan mata yang sudah becek.

"Changmin-ahh, benarkah ini dirimu?" tanya Kyu polos.

"Mwoya? tentu saja ini aku, Shim Changmin. Kekasihmu yang imut nan unyu-unyu." seru Changmin seraya ber-**aegya** ria yang sontak membuat Kyu memutar iris matanya malas.

"Eoh? jinjjayo kamu Shim Changmin si otak udang itu? ck' geotjimal! mana mungkin seorang Changmin bisa mengucapkan hal seindah itu, Kamu mencarinya di google nde?" gurau Kyu sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ya! enak saja! aku ini sangat puitis chagiya! kamu saja yang baru menyadarinya. Aish ... kenapa lagi-lagi kamu menghancurkan suasana romatis yang sudah susah payah aku bangun eoh!" protes Changmin seraya mengunyek-unyek kedua pipi kenyal Kyu.

"Ya hentikan! aish ... pipi berhargaku," gerutu Kyu seraya memijat lembut pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Dan apa katamu? aku menghancurkan suasana!?" tambah Kyu dengan tampang tidak santai.

Changmin terkekeh seraya menghela nafas panjang. Aish ... adegan romantisnya dan Kyu kenapa selalu berakhir dengan adu argumen disertai deathglare seperti ini? Hah ~ sudahlah, mungkin memang pertengkaran tak jelas ini yang membuat hubungan mereka terkesan berbeda dan lebih **special.**

Hah ~ sebenarnya ia tak mau menjadikan perdebatan ini semakin panjang tapi mau tak mau dilanjutkan saja, ini sudah setengah jalan pikirnya. Changmin menatap Kyu aeraya semakin merekahkan _smirk evil_-nya seolah bersiap membalas kebawelan yeoja manis itu.

"Nde! kamu sudah menghancurkan suasana romantis yang mati-matian aku ciptakan Babykyu yeoppo!" pekik Changmin semari menjitak pelan kepala sang kekasih.

"Ya! enak saja menyalahkan aku! aku tidak menghancurkannya babbo!" omel Kyu seraya menabok kencang lengan kekar Changmin.

"Aish, mengaku saja chagiya kalau kamu memang sudah menghancurkannya!" balas Changmin sembari mencolek dagu Kyu.

"Ya! jangan pegang-pegang! aku sebal denganmu!" jengah Kyu memasang tampan terjudes andalannya.

"Aku juga sebal dengamu! sangat sebal malah!"

_CHUP ~_

"YA TIANG JELEK! KENAPA KAMU MALAH MENCIUMKU EOH!" teriak Kyu sejadinya kala Changmin mencuri ciumannya lalu langsung melesar kabur keluar kamar Kyu dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"YA! JANGAN LARI KAU! AISH ..." jerit Kyu seraya mendeathglare Changmin yang sudah menuruni anak tangga.

"Jangan berteriak Babykyu, palli ~ kamu mandi dan berdandan yang cantik setelah itu kita langsung ke kampus." Kyu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ya! kamu mau kemana eoh?!" tanya Kyu posesif.

"Cieee chagiya mengkhawatirkan aku hehe ... tenang chagiya selagi kamu bersiap-siap aku hanya ingin menemui Oppa mu untuk melanjutkan games yang kemarin. SARANGHAE!" sahut Changmin yang sudah berada dilantai satu.

Kyu hanya mendesis seraya menatap masa bodo namjachingunya yang ajaib itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum malu.

"Nado saranghae Changmin-ahh." balas Kyu malu-malu.

Changmin terkekeh sejadinya kala melihat semburat merah dipipi sang kekasih yang terlukis jelas walau jarak mereka terbilang lumayan jauh.

"Ahh iya chagiya ngomong-ngomong aku menyukai **bra pink** mu, bisakah kamu melepasnya dan memberikannya untukku sebagai hadiah **Valentine**?" seru Changmin tanpa dosa seraya menaik-naikan kedua alisnya.

Kyu membulatkan matanya sempurna disertai percikan api dan asap mengebul yang sungguh membuat aura disekitarnya nampak hitam legam sangat **horror.**

"YA! TIANG IDIOT! KU BUNUH KAUUU!" histeris Kyu seraya melempar sadis sandal tidur berbentuk _little piggy_ yang sialnya tidak mengenai sasaran karna sang target sudah ngibrit secepat kilat diiringi suara tawa yang cukup memekikan telinga.

"Aish ... dasar tiang idiot! membuat pipiku memanas saja! Ya! diamlah jantung pabbo!" gerutu Kyu memarahi jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak tak karuan seraya menangkup kedua pipinya yang nampak merona hebat bak strawberry siap panen.

"Eoh? Valentine? kenapa aku bisa lupa? aish ... aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk si tiang tampan hidung perosotan itu. Hmm ... apa aku berikan bra pink ku ini saja nde? aish ... babbonika!"

* * *

_Yoochun's Apartement_

_07.00 am_

_CEKLEK_

Seorang namja tampan bersuara husky _a.k.a_ Park Yoochun menapaki kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa black-brown.

Yoochun membawa sepiring pancake madu dan segelas susu yang sudah ia tata rapih diatas sebuah meja kecil dengan hiasan setangkai mawar merah yang ia letakan didalam vas crystal. Namja cassanova itu **special** menyiapkan sweet breakfast ini untuk **seseorang** yang tentu sangat istimewa** untuknya.**

Bibir sexy Yoochun mengulas senyum penuh arti kala melihat seorang yeoja imut yang semalaman terus bersamanya masih tertidur pulas seraya sesekali bergumam tak jelas walau terdengar merdu.

"Pasti kamu lelah nde? mian Suie honey aku terlalu bersemangat semalam." gumamnya sembari mengusap lembut dahi berbalut poni sang yeojachingu.

Ehem ... nde, tadi malam merupakan malam yang panjang dan begitu mengairahkan bagi **hot couple** seantero Seoul ini. Yoochun dan Junsu menghabiskan waktu tidur mereka untuk mendesah seraya menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka yang memang terkesan vulgar dan berani. Ya, itu pilihan dan keputusan mereka. So, janganlah men-_judge_-nya.

Yoochun memandangi wajah cantik yeoja imut yang berstatus kekasihnya itu seksama. Pasti Junsu sangat lelah karna semalan ia cukup **agresif** dan membuat Yoochun bertahan hingga **6 ronde** sampai akhirnya Junsu tertidur dengan tidak elitnya saat klimaks Yoochun yang terakhir.

Aigo ~ membayangkan wajah memerah Junsu ketika berada dibawahnya membuat **little chunnie**-nya kembali **bangkit**. Aish ... sudah cukup ia membubuhi Junsu sebanyak 6 kali dan kalau mereka melakukannya lagi pasti rencana Yoosu mengelilingi kota Seoul dihari **Valentine** ini gagal total karna Junsu yang tak bisa berjalan. Hah ~ tahan dirimu Park jidat!.

Yoochun mengecup puncak kepala Junsu, "Jeongmal gomawoyo karna sudah mempercayai ku, Suie." ucapnya tersenyum tulus.

Cukup lama ia memandangi paras imut Junsu yang over dosis sampai akhirnya ia tersadar dan mulai membangunkan sang kekasih.

"Suie ireona, honey." seru Yoochun menelusupkan tangannya kedalam selimut Junsu seraya meraba-raba paha mulus yeoja montok nan aduhai itu.

"Eunghhh ~" lenguh Junsu sedikit menggeliat merasa terusik.

"Wake up honey, yuhuuu ~ suieee yeoppo ireona sayang ~" pekik Yoochun makin menjadi dengan dengan jari-jemari yang semakin **tidak tahu diri.**

"5 menit lagi oppa, aku masih mengantuk hmmm ..." Yoochun terkekeh geli kala sang kekasih mengumamkan angka 5 namun jarinya membentuk angka 3.

Namja dandy itu menusuk-nusuk pipi membal Junsu, "Tapi, aku sudah membuat breakfast special untukmu Suie, kalau pancake cintanya dingin ottokhae?" rajuk Yoochun dengan nada suara memelas yang berhasil membuat Junsu terduduk walau matanya masih mengerjab melawan kantuknya.

"Hmm ... dolpin dolpin ~" igau Junsu dengan suara yang sangat lucu yang sontak membuat Yoochun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Haha ... aigo, wake up suie honey, aku janji nanti kita akan melihat dolpin." ujar Yoochun sambil terkekeh sejadinya.

"Oppa poppo ~" gumam Junsu sambil memonyong-monyongnya bibir kecilnya.

"Eoh? poppo? tapi setelah poppo ireona nde?" Junsu mengangguk lucu. Yoochun tersenyum kegirangan.

_CHUP ~_

"Hmmmppp ..." lenguh Junsu saat bibir Yoochun sudah meraup lembut bibirnya yang perlahan membuat mata sayunya terbuka.

"Mmmppphhh ..." Keduanya melepas **hot morning kiss** mereka setelah beberapa panggutan dan lumatan Yoochun cukup untuk membuat Junsu segar seketika.

"Chunnie oppa, **Happy Valentine day** eung kyang kyang ~" pekik Junsu dengan suara melengking dan raut wajah berseri. Ya! sehebat itukah ciuman seorang Park Yoochun?

"Nado Suie honey. Tadaaa ~ special breakfast made with love just for you, honey." ujar Yoochun dengan seringai sejuta _watt_ yang membuat mata sang kekasih berbinar seketika.

Apakah Junsu mengerti dengan ucapan sang pangeran yang menggunakan bahasa inggris? Nde, yeoja itu sangat mengerti. Kkha ~ ucapkan selamat untuk Park Yoochun jidat lapangan yang setiap hari memberikan bimbingan belajar **istimewa** untuk sang kekasih dengan keringat bercucuran dan sesekali **desahan.**

"Woaaa ~ oppa membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Junsu terkagum-kagum seraya memainkan kelopak bunga mawar aksen cantik, **service** dari Yoochun itu.

"Nde Suie, kekasihmu yang tampan nan menawan ini cukup menguasai Western food." bangga Yoochun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Chunnie oppa memang yang terbaik eung kyang kyang ~" girang Junsu seraya memeluk sang namjachingu sesaat.

"Gomawo Suie honey, Kajja ~ buka mulutmu aaaaa ..." Junsu lantas mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Eoh! mashita oppa ~" jerit Junsu antusias seraya merebut sendok yang ada ditangan Yoochun dan barbalik menyuapi sang kekasih.

"Humm ... nde, mashita Suie." gumam Yoochun seraya mengunyah pancake buatannya sendiri.

Namja cassanova itu mengulas senyum bahagia kala melihat Junsu sangat menikmati masakan buatannya, yang bagi Yoochun cukup sedehana namun sangat **istimewa** untuk Junsu. Siapa yang tidak senang mendapatkan kejutan manis dipagi hari kasih sayang ini, benarkan?

"Suie honey, setelah sarapan kita langsung prepare ke kampus nde?" ujar Yoochun seraya mengelus sayang puncak kepala yeojachingunya.

"Nde, tapi oppa humm ... butt ku masih sakit." sahut Junsu enteng sembari mengerjabkan matanya polos yang sontak membuat Yoochun blushing serta gelagapan.

"Eoh? masih sakit? Humm ... kalau Suie tidak kuat jalan nanti akan aku gendong, tenang saja nde." seru Yoochun dengan eyes smile-nya. Ia tidak sadar kalau ucapannya barusan akan membunuh dirinya sendiri karna pada kenyataanya Yoochun tak kuat menggendong Junsu.

Ingatlah kejadian pinggang Yoochun yang berbunyi dengan tidak elitnya kala menggendong yeoja semok itu ketika champing di Bukhasan.

"Jinjjayo oppa?" tanya Junsu memastikan yang ditanggapi anggukan antusias Yoochun.

"Arrasep, oh iya oppa, hari ini terbitnya SM magazine edisi **Valentine** yang ada bigeyes dan Yunho oppa-nya kan?" seru Junsu girang.

"Nde honey." sahut Yoochun seraya mencolek pipi tembam Junsu.

"Kyaaa ~ aku tidak sabar mau melihat Bigeyes dan Yunho oppa jadi barbie eung kyang kyang ~ Ahh iya oppa oppa, Chunnie oppa tau tidak kalau Yunjae melakukan **spaghetti kissing**?" seru Junsu menggosipi sahabatnya sendiri sangat antusias yang membuat Yoochun terkekeh.

"Jinjja mereka melakukan spaghetti kissing?" tanya Yoochun dengan seringai pervert. Junsu lantas mengangguk lugu.

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya dengan mu Suie honey, humm ... **Milk kissing**."

_CHUP ~_

"Hummmpphhh ..." Junsu membelalakan matanya kala Yoochun meraup bibirnya sangat tiba-tiba seraya menyemburkan susu kedalam rongga mulut yeoja imut itu. Yeoja imut itu memejamkan matanya seraya membalas lumatan-lumatan nakal sang namjachingu.

"Ngghhmmmpp ... Chunnie oppahmmmpp." desah Junsu disela battle **tongue** mereka yang terbilang sangat seduktif disertai aroma khas susu yang semakin menggairahkan ciuman panas keduanya.

"Mmmmpcckkkhhh ..." Tubuh mereka menggeliat seirama dengan milk kissing yang didominasi permainan ahli sang namja yang memang pakarnya dalam hal semacam ini.

"Hummmpphhh ... mmmpckkk ..." keduanya melepas ciuman panas mereka seraya saling menatap dan mengulas senyum penuh arti.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyeo Suie." ucap Yoochun seraya menatap dalam-dalam mata sang kekasih.

"Nado oppa, nado saranghaeyeo." balas Junsu tulus. Yoochun mengecup singkat bibir Junsu seraya mengelus surai halus yeoja imut itu.

"Oppa," panggil Junsu tampak malu-malu.

"Nde?" sahut Yoochun.

"Humm ... nanti malam pengamannya rasa pisang nde ~"

"MWO? eoh! n-nde honey, everything for you hehe ..."

* * *

_Jaejoong House _

_08.00 am_

"Benarkah Ahjjuma tidak mau aku antar?" tanya Yunho pada Umma sang kekasih yang tengah bersiap-siap berangkat ke kedai miliknya. Mereka tengah berada dihalaman rumah.

"Tidak usah Yunho-ahh, kamu bangunkan Joongie saja nde." kata Umma Kim seraya menatap calon menantunya yang tengah membawa kepala kostum hello kitty, sebuket lily putih dan sebuah paperbag.

Umma cantik itu tersenyum seraya menebak kalau tiga benda itu merupakan barang **penunjang** ritual Yunho yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengejutkan sang anak sebagai hadiah dihari **Valentine.**

"Eoh? Joongie belum bangun Ahjumma?" tanya Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya, pantas saja pesannya tidak dibalas dan telponnya juga tidak diangkat.

Bermodalkan **insting** Yunho tetap kerumah Boojae-nya walau belum mendapat persetujuan dari yeoja cantik itu. Aish ... tapi Yunho memang sudah sering melakukannya.

Umma Kim terkekeh, "Nde, semalam Joongie tidak bisa tidur karna diajak menonton film horor oleh Kyuhyun." ujar Umma Kim terkekeh.

Ia ingat betul teriakan sang anak yang lebih kencang dari sound mengagetkan film horror tersebut dan belum lagi ditambah suara tawa Kyu yang cukup mengelegar kala melihat hantu seram yang menurutnya imut itu. Aish jinjja! ahh iya ... jangan ada yang menanyakan dimana Junsu saat itu nde.

Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk karna semalam ia memang tidur lebih dulu dari Jaejoong. Sekitar jam 9 setelah satu jam full mengobrol dengan Boojae-nya lewat telpon.

Aish ... andai saja kemarin ia tidak menjadi tutor team basket junior dan tidak kelelahan, pasti ia bisa menemani Boojae-nya yang galau setelah menonton film horror yang direkomendasikan oleh setannya langsung alias Kyu, _pikir Yunho sadis._

"Aigo ~ sudah jam segini, Ahjjuma duluan nde, Yunho-ahh." seru Umma Kim tergesa-gesa.

"Ahjumma aku antar nde?" Umma Kim tersenyum hangat.

"Gomawo Yun, tapi tidak perlu. Kamu bangunkan Joongie saja nde." titah Umma Kim seraya menepuk bahu calon menantunya.

"Baiklah, Ahjumma hati-hati nde." ucap Yunho sopan yang lantas diangguki Umma dari kekasih tercintanya itu.

Sepeninggalan sang calon mertua, Yunho langsung memasuki rumah sederhana Boojae-nya seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar sang kekasih yang baru seminggu lalu ia datangi.

Yunho mengembangkan senyum menawannya kala pintu kamar Boojae-nya sudah berada dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu memakai kostum kepala hello kitty yang lumayan berat seraya memutar handel pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

_CEKLEK_

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar Boojae-nya lewat lubang kecil yang terdapat pada kostum itu. Namun, dahi Yunho mengeryit kala mata musangnya tak mendapati sosok cantik yang dicarinya.

_Byur ~_

Ahh, suara percikan air cukup menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dimana Boojae-nya saat ini. Walaupun rumah Jaejoong sederhana namun yeoja cantik bermata indah itu punya kamar mandi sendiri didalam kamarnya.

Yunho berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi seraya mengulas senyum sejuta watt dibalik kepala kartun **favorit** Boojae-nya tersebut.

Namja tampan itu bersiap memberi kejutan untuk sang yeojachingu kala suara air mengalir itu sudah berhenti dan bisa dipastikan, Jaejoong akan keluar sebentar lagi.

_CEKLEK_

Ahh, benar kan! Yunho langsung menyambut Jaejoong dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"**Happy valentine day**, my boo." seru Yunho antusias yang sontak membuat Jaejoong membelalakan doe eyes-nya dan mematung seketika.

"Kyaaa ~ hantu kepala hello kitty huwaaa ~"

_BRUK_

"Boo!" sontak Yunho seraya melepas kilat kostum nista yang membuat Boojae-nya terkejut dan pingsan seketika.

"Boo! Boojae jeongmal ireona, aigo! apa yang sudah aku lakukan! aish ..." panik Yunho seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong _ala_ bridal style dan membaringkannya diranjang.

"Boojae jebal bangun boo, jangan menakutiku, aku mohon boo ..." seru Yunho seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Boojae-nya yang belum juga tersadar.

Ya! Jung Yunho! Bukan Jaejoong yang menakutimu tapi justru kau lah yang menakutinya hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

Aish ... manusia **normal** mana yang tak spot jantung ketika baru keluar kamar mandi dan langsung dikejutkan dengan hello kitty bertubuh manusia atau manusia berkepala hello kitty, entahlah.

"Boo," gumam Yunho merasa bersalah seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yunho merupakan tipe namja yang punya segudang rencana untuk membuat kejutan istimewa. Dan surprise-nya itu selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong terkagum-kagum bahkan sampai menangis terharu.

Tapi kali ini surprise-nya benar-benar gagal total dan justru membuat sang kekasih hati pingsan akibat ulah _babbo_-nya.

Yunho mencoba berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Boojae-nya, namun hingga 15 menit usahanya tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Kini ia tengah mendekatkan minyak aroma terapi ke hidung mancung sang kekasih yang ia temukan diatas meja rias Boojae-nya.

Bibir hati Yunho terus berkomat-kamit seraya berdoa agar yeoja berparas boneka itu cepat siuman. Namun, mata musangnya membulat sempurna ketika baru menyadarai satu hal.

_GLUK!_

Yunho menelan salivanya tatkala menatap tubuh indah sang kekasih yang sekedar terlilit handuk dan hanya menutup sebatas dada dan setengah pahanya. Demi **little yunnie**-nya yang sudah **bereaksi** Boojae-nya tidak memakai apapun dibalik handuk berwarna merah muda itu!

Yunho mengelus pipi chubby sang kekasih seraya menatap **intens** tubuh sempurna Jaejoong dengan kulit seputih susu yang masih terdapat jejak-jejak air yang membuat yeoja berbibir plum blossom itu nampak sangat sexy.

Yunho semakin kalang kabut menahan hasratnya saat melihat belahan handuk yang tepat berada dipaha kanan Jaejoong yang membuat paha mulusnya terekspos frontal dan jangan lupakan dada sintal yeoja melebihi cantik itu yang tercetak jelas. Aigo! tahan tahan tahan Jung Yunho!.

"B-boo neomu yeoppo," gumam Yunho seraya mati-matian menahan little yunnie-nya yang sudah meronta-ronta minta **dimanjakan.**

Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada bibir merah Jaejoong yang nampak begitu kissable. Namun, tinggal satu senti lagi bibir mereka menyatu tiba-tiba ...

_DEG!_

Doe eyes Jaejoong mengerjab perlahan kemudian terbuka lebar. Yunho sontak terlonjak kaget seraya langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh sang Boojae yang hampir menempel.

"Yunho oppa!" sentak Jaejoong seraya meraih selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Boo," sahut Yunho terkesan canggung dengan pipi memerah seraya menggaruk tekuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Oppa, a-aku kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup namun seolah tak mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Yunho tersenyum kikuk sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang yeoja cantik bak boneka rusia itu. Perlahan Yunho membatu Boojae-nya untuk duduk.

"Humm, i-itu Boo t-tadi kamu pingsan saat melihatku memakai kostum kepala hello kitty," gugup Yunho seraya menunjuk kostum menyebalkan yang sudah tergeletak begitu saja dilantai akibat lemparan asalnya tadi.

"T-tapi, jeongmal Boo bukan maksudku untuk menakutimu, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan tapi babbo-nya aku justru membuatmu pingsan." tambahnya penuh **penyesalan** seraya mengenggam erat kedua tangan mungil Jaejoong yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan mata bulat bak kucing kecil tak berdosa.

"Humm, gwaenchana Oppa, aku sudah tak apa." kata Jaejoong seraya mengejabkan mata besarnya sangat polos.

"J-jinjja boo? tapi aku sungguh merasa bersalah, jeongmal mianhae boo." seru Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh kecil.

Entah mengapa sorang Jung Yunho yang sangat mainly dan suka semaunya selalu saja menjadi pribadi yang **perasa **bila sudah dihadapan dengan yeoja bermata indah itu. Cinta bisa merubah segalanya eoh?

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho, "Gwaenchana oppa, aku tahu oppa pasti tidak bermaksud menakuti ku," ujar Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tersenyum lega.

"Gomawo my Boo, tapi kenapa kamu histeris begitu Boo? aku kan memakai kepala hello kitty bukan sadako." heran Yunho yang lantas mendapat satu jitakan sayang dari Jaejoong.

"Ya Oppa! bagaimana aku tidak kaget dikejutkan didepan pintu kamar mandi seperti itu!" protes Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Yunho menggaruk tekuknya seraya cengengesan tak jelas, "Hehe, benar juga nde, mian sayang ku. Tapi Boo tadi kamu juga berteriak hantu? apa tubuhku seperti casper?" tanya Yunho penasaran dan semakin **autis.**

"Eoh? aniya, tubuh Oppa tidak seperti casper. Aku mengira Oppa hantu karna film horror yang aku tonton semalam dengan Kyu. Hantunya berbadan manusia dan memakai kepala kostum badut dan pagi-pagi begini Oppa mengejutkan ku dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan hantu di film itu, aku kan takut Oppa." tutur Jaejoong sangat imut dengan mata yang mulai berlinangan air mata.

Yunho tersenyum hangat seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Boojae-nya, "Sssttt ... tenang boo, sudah ada aku disini, tidak akan ada hantu yang berani menakutimu." hibur Yunho memasang tampang se-gentle mungkin.

"Memangnya Oppa berani dengan hantu?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"T-tentu saja aku berani Boo, bahkan aku pernah melawan mereka dengan doa-doa yang aku kuasai." ujar Yunho sok alim.

"Jinjja Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong seraya menatap manatap musang Yunho dengan mata hazelnya.

"Tentu saja Boo, percaya padaku." seru Yunho lantang. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk seraya membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yunnie-nya.

Ya Jung Yunho! tidak ingatkah kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat kau melihat sesosok hantu gadis kecil?

Saat itu ia dan Yoochun tengah berjalan-jalan di Myeong-dong. Dan tiba-tiba saja mata musang Yunho terfokus ke satu arah dan tak lama kemudian ia menangis sangat kencang. Yoochun awalnya tak mengerti dan bingung, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia juga ikut menangis karna melihat Yunho menangis.

Aish jinjja dua namja manly nan berotot itu menangis karna melihat hantu? hah ~ lain kali segeralah panggil **ketua dari semua hantu** yang tak lain tak bukan adalah dongsaeng kalian alias **Shim Changmin.**

_Back to Yunjae ..._

Jaejoong dan Yunho melepas pelukan mereka seraya saling menatap dan mengulas senyum penuh kasih.

"Ahh iya boo, aku membawakan mu sesuatu." ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan paperbag yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ini apa Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong imut.

"Buka saja," jawab Yunho menggembangkan senyumnya.

Jaejoong segera membuka paperbag itu dan mata bulatnya langsung berbinar seketika kala mendapati sekotak cokelat dan sebuah T-shirt berwarna putih dengan gambar gajah dan beruang disertai hati kecil diantara keduanya dan terdapat pula tulisan **BooBear.**

"Kyaaa ~ **T-shirt couple**, manis sekali Oppa, eoh? punya oppa mana?" tanya Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata besarnya setelah histeris kegirangan.

Yunho menyeringai seraya membuka resleting jaketnya,"Tadaaa ~ keren kan boo," seru Yunho sambil membuka lebar kedua sisi jaketnya.

"Woaaa ~ keren Oppa." pekik Jaejoong dengan raut yang sangat menggemaskan.

Yunho terkekeh sembari mengacak poni sang kekasih, "Kamu menyukainya Boo?" tanya Yunho yang langsung diangguki cepat Jaejoong.

"Sangat oppa, gomawo Yunnie Bear Oppa." sahut Jaejoong tampak malu-malu.

"Cheonmaneyeo Boojaejoongie yeoppo." balas Yunho seraya mengecup puncak kepala yeoja cantik bermata bening itu.

"Humm Yunnie Oppa ... bisakah Oppa keluar sebentar? a-aku ingin memakai baju dulu." kata Jaejoong seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya disertai rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Eoh? N-nde, humm ... kalau begitu aku menunggu mu di luar ya, Boo." ucap Yunho tak kalah malu-malu ddangkoma seraya mengusap tekuknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir kissable Boojae-nya lalu beranjak dengan raut wajah yang nampak bahagia dengan terus mempertahankan cengiran kudanya.

"Jangan lama-lama ya Boojae, nanti aku merindukanmu," goda Yunho memamerkan deretan putih giginya.

"Oppa menggodaku!" seru Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya imut.

"Eoh? kata siapa? aku tidak menggodamu, Boo. ahh jangan-jangan Boojae nde yang ingin aku goda?" canda Yunho menyipitkan mata musangnya seraya memasang tampang **pervert.**

"Mwo? aku tidak- Yaaa Oppa jangan menggodaku!" pekik Jaejoong yang merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan mesum Yunho.

Namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh saat sang kekasih menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dengan boneka beruang pemberian darinya.

"Hehe ... arraseo cantik, kajja kamu segera berpakaian," kata Yunho yang diangguki Jaejoong. Yunho menyeringai jahil.

"Atau ... kamu mau aku yang memakaikan baju mu, Boo?" goda Yunho seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jaejoong tersentak dan membelalakan mata besarnya seraya meraih boneka beruang pemberian Yunho dan bersiap melempar kearah sang namjachingu yang tengah menyeringai pervert itu.

_BRUK!_

"Yaaa, Oppa menyebalkan!"

"Kyaaa ~ Boojae menganiyaya ku haha ..."

_KRIIET_

_CEKLEK_

~ Yunho POV ~

Aku tertawa nista seraya kabur secepar kilat mengindari **gajah kecil** yang tengah mengamuk itu. Aigo ~ boo aku sangat menyukai pipi mu dikala merona dan bibir cherry mu yang mengerucut imut. Hah ~ kamu sangat menggemaskan dan aku sangat beruntung **memilikimu.**

Aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berdiri disamping pintu kamar Boojae. Bahkan samar-samar aku mendengarnya bernyanyi, omo! kenapa aku jadi semakin terangsang saat mendengar suara merdu Boojae yang tengah menyanyikan lagu **Kiss-B**. Demi bibir sexy my Boo, little Yunnie-ku semakin **menegang.**

"So hot, so cool, so sweet ~"

Yunho menelan salivanya seraya mengatur debaran jantungnya kala suara merdu sang kekasih semakin terdengar nyata ditelinganya.

"Aigo! aku sudah tak tahan!" seru ku seraya mencari kamar mandi karna tak mungkin aku melampiaskannya pada Boojae! walau nyatanya aku sangat ingin. Ya! tapi itu tidak boleh! aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya sampai aku dan Boojae menikah!.

_GOTCHA_

Aku sudah berada dikamar mandi dan aish ... ini memalukan! dan aku langsung membuka celanaku.

"Ssshhh ... ahhh Boojae ..."

~ Yunho POV end ~

_Beberapa saat setelah Yunho puas mendesah ..._

Namja tampan nan rupawan itu keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah dan nampak mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar sang kekasih dan tepatnya yeoja cantik itu baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aigo ~ neomu yeoppo, Boojae." seru Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

Yeoja cantik bak boneka porselen itu nampak manis mengenakan **T-shirt couple **yang sama dengan Yunho, dipadukan dengan mini-skirt berwarna merah muda yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Gomawo Oppa," sahut Jaejoong tersenyum malu seraya blushing ria. Yunho tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut sang kekasih.

"Eoh? Oppa dari mana? kenapa wajah Oppa merah? Apa Oppa sakit?" tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi seraya mengusap peluh yang yang membasahi dahi Yunnie-nya.

"G-gwaenchana Boo, aku dari k-kamar mandi tadi hehe ..." gugup Yunho meraih tangan sang kekasih yang tengah membelai wajahnya lalu mengecup tangan kecil itu.

"Humm ... oh iya Oppa gomawo lily-nya, aku menemukannya tergeletak dibawah kepala hello kitty. Oppa pasti melupakannya karna aku pingsan tadi nde," ujar Jaejoong seraya menghirup aroma khas bunga favoritnya itu.

"Eoh? aigo Boo aku sampai lupa. Aish ... kenapa semua surprise ku di hari **Valentine **berakhir tidak elit begini? pertama aku membuatmu pingsan dan sekarang bunga yang sudah aku persiapakan tidak ku berikan secara romantis. Hah ~ mian Boo." runtuk Yunho menghela nafas berat sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang lantas membuat Jaejoong tertawa sejadinya.

"Ya! kenapa Boojae yeoppo tertawa humm?" tanya Yunho seraya mencubit hidung runcing boneka barbie-nya.

"Karna Yunnie Oppa lucu haha ... kenapa oppa berpikiran seperti itu?" Yunho menatap dalam-dalam mata hazel Jaejoong yang selalu bercahaya itu.

"Karna, rencana ku membuat sesuatu yang berkesan untukmu di hari kasih sayang ini tidak berhasil, my Boo." lirih Yunho sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Boojae-nya.

"Jinjja? tapi aku merasa surprise Oppa hari ini **tidak gagal** sama sekali," balas Jaejoong tersenyum hangat.

"Buktinya aku sangat senang dan dadaku terus berdebar. Lagi pula Oppa memberiku kejutan hampir setiap detik dan aku merasa setiap hari adalah hari kasih sayang **asal itu bersama Yunnie Oppa**, jadi oppa tidak perlu cemas karna semua surprise Oppa bagiku selalu berhasil dan mengangumkan," tulus Jaejoong seraya mengelus pipi Yunho dan menatap intens mata tajam sang namjachingu.

_DEG!_

Yunho tertegun kala kata-kata penuh **makna** itu keluar dari bibir cherry sang kekasih yang selalu sukses membuat hatinya menghangat. Kim Jaejoong, yeoja cantik berhati malaikat itu sungguh **mengagumkan.**

Jaejoong bisa mengatur frekuensi dirinya dengan sangat baik. Ia tahu kapan saja saatnya menjadi sosok yang manja dan kekanakan, juga kalanya menjadi pribadi yang dewasa bahkan layaknya seorang **motivator** yang berpengalaman.

Gadis cantik itu sungguh pandai membaca situasi dan mampu menempatkan diri dalam suasana apapun dan sosok seperti itulah yang sangat **dibutuhkan** Yunho.

_GREP_

"Boo, aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu." lirih Yunho sambil mendekap erat tubuh mungil Boojae-nya dan membenakan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang yeoja cantik itu.

"Nado Oppa," tulus Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho tak kalah erat.

"Kamu seperti penerang dan penghangat jiwaku Boo, aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau kamu tidak ada disisiku," Jaejoong tersenyum hangat sambari mengelus sayang rambut brunette Yunnie-nya.

"Aku akan selau berada disisi oppa sampai kapan pun, karna aku mencintai Oppa." balas Jaejoong yang merekahkan senyum penuh arti Yunho.

Perlahan namja tampan itu melepas pelukannya dan beralih menangkup kedua pipi sang yeojachingu.

"I love you more, my Boo." ucap Yunho dengan mata yang memancarkan ketulusan.

Perlahan namja tampan itu memiringkan kepalanya seraya mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry sang kekasih. Jaejoong lantas memejamkan matanya kala bibir mereka sudah menyatu dan saling berpangutan lembut.

"Mmmpphhh ..." Jaejoong mendesah tatkala Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mulut kecil yeoja berparas barbie itu semakin terbuka.

"Mmmpppcckkhhh ... nngghhh ..." Jaejoong mengerang nikmat saat lidah Yunho mulai menelusup kedalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat seraya bermain-main disana.

"Hummmpphh ..." jambakan lembut tangan Jaejoong pada helaian rambut Yunho semakin tak beraturan kala tangan namja tampan itu sudah mulai berani meremas pelan butt-nya.

Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang dan langsung mencoba melepas tautan bibir mereka namun sedikit sulit karna Yunho menahannya. Jaejoong memukul-mukul pelan punggung Yunho yang lantas menyadarkan namja tampan itu untuk melepaskan ciuman lembut namun panas mereka walau dengan hati yang sangat **tak rela.**

"Mian Oppa," kata Jaejoong menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"Humm ... gwanchana Boo," sahut Yunho seraya mengelus dan mengecup puncak kepala Boojae-nya.

Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit **kecewa** saat Jaejoong mengakhiri ciuman mereka secara sepihak dan itu sudah sering terjadi. Tapi Yunho mengerti kalau Jaejoong **hanya tak mau melewati batas** dan lagi pula memang tangannya saja yang tak bisa diam kalau sudah larut dalam suasana menggairahkan seperti itu.

"Humm ... Oppa tidak marah kan?" tanya Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aniya Boo yeopo, hanya saja sedikit kecewa." jujur Yunho nyengir kuda.

"M-mian Oppa," balas Jaejoong dengan doe eyes yang memelas.

"Aku hanya bercanda cantik. Boo, sebaiknya kita berangkat ke kampus sekarang," seru Yunho seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nde Oppa, 30 menit lagi kelas ku akan dimulai." kata Jaejoong memasang tampang innocent-nya.

"Mwo? 30 menit lagi? yaaa kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi Boo, kajja ~ kita ngebut." seru Yunho seraya menarik tangan kurus Jaejoong menuju Audi hitamnya.

_(In Yunho car ...)_

"Oppa, hari ini SM Magazine edisi **Valentine** akan terbit kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat lucu.

"Nde, waeyo boo?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Humm, itu berarti hari ini seisi kampus akan melihat foto i-itu ... foto k-kissue kita," kata yeoja cantik itu malu-malu.

Yunho terkekeh seraya mengelus surai halus sang kekasih, "Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa boo? seharusnya kamu senang sayang karna seisi kampus akan melihat kemesraan kita yang seperti Barbie dan Ken." ujar Yunho yang fokus menyetir namun sesekali menoleh kearah malaikat cantiknya.

"Humm ... nde, t-tapi aku takut sama fans-nya Oppa, mereka pasti akan semakin membenciku." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengenyitnya dahinya namun sedetik kemudian bibir hatinya langsung mengulas senyum hangat.

"Tenang saja Boo, mereka tidak akan macam-macam padamu, akan ku habisi siapapun yang berbuat tak baik padamu." titah Yunho sambil menggenggam erat tangan kiri Boojae-nya dengan tangan kananya.

"Memangnya mereka melakukan apa saja padamu, Boo?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Humm ... meneror ku melalui pesan dan twitter, menyabotase loker ku, dan masih banyak lagi. Oppa ~ sesaeng fans mu sangat menakutkan." seru Jaejoong memepoutkan bibirnya seraya memukul-mukul lengan kekar Yunho.

"Jinjja? Ya! itu keterlaluan! aish ... aku akan cari tau siapa saja mereka. Kamu tenang saja nde, Boo." ucap Yunho seraya mengelus surai madu yeoja cantik itu. Jaejoong hanya menganguk.

"Boo, sebenarnya sejak kita resmi berpacaran aku juga sering diterror fans mu. Humm ... hanya saja aku merahasiakannya, karna aku tak mau membuatmu khawatir sayang." curhat Yunho yang lantas sedikit mengagetkan Boojae-nya.

"Jinjja Oppa? apa yang mereka lakukan pada Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong menggebu-gebu.

"Kurang lebih sama sepertimu Boo," jawab Yunho terkekeh walau sebenarnya yang dilakukan fans Boojae-nya pada Yunho **lebih parah**, mengingat mereka semua namja.

"Jangan kan sesaeng fans mu Boo, fans loyal mu saja kalau melihat ku sinis sekali. Apa sebutan mereka? JJK fansclub? aish jinjja!" ujar Yunho menautkan ailsnya.

"Hu'umm, mereka mengaku sebagai fans ku, Junsu dan Kyu. Ketuanya Chanyeol, dia team basket junior kan, Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong yang tanpa disadari akan mengancam keselamatan salah satu namja yang mengidolakannya itu _a.k.a_ Chanyeol.

"Nde, ohh jadi si happy virus babbo itu ketuanya hmm ..." ujar Yunho seraya mengusap-usap dagunya dan menyeringai setan yang hanya ditatap mata besar Boojae-nya polos.

Kenyatannya Yunho tengah mengatur **strategi** untuk mem-bully Chenyeol beserta teman-temannya yang tergabung dalan JJK fansclub itu. Dan beberapa dari mereka merupakan anggota team basket junior kan? Hehe ... itu memudahkan serangkaian rencana sadisnya.

"Waeyeo Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan nistanya.

"Eoh? Aniya boo hehe ..." elak Yunho mengulas senyum mainly-nya.

Perlahan Yunho meraih tangan mungil sang kekasih dan menggenggamnya erat, "Tenang saja my boo, Kita akan menghadapi mereka bersama-sama dengan kekuatan cinta kita. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo oppa."

* * *

_SM University ..._

_Cafetaria _

_11.00 am_

Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun tengah mengobrol seraya bersenda gurau disalah satu meja yang berposisi dipertengahan Cafetaria. Keberadaan **tiga primadona** cantik itu sungguh mencolok dan menarik perhatian banyak pasang mata.

Bagi para namja tentu saja itu merupakan pemandangan indah dan menyegarkan mata. Terlebih lagi ketiga yeoja cantik yang sudah **tak single** itu sedang tidak ditemani para namjachingu mereka. Yeah, Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin tengah berkumpul dengan anggota team basket lainnya.

Dan untuk para yeoja jelas saja kehadiran Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyu bak ancaman yang luar biasa karna sedari tadi banyak namja yang lalu lalang disekitar mereka seraya memberikan tiga gadis manis itu coklat, boneka dan lainnya. Yaaa, bisa dilihat dari meja mereka yang penuh dengan berbagai **hadiah Valentine.**

Dan kini mereka tengah membicarakan perihal Yunjae yang berpose **mesra** di SM magazine yang baru saja terbit sekitar jam 7 pagi tadi. Dan seketika seluruh kampus langsung dihebohkan dengan **spaghetti kissing **Yunjae yang terlihat sangat ahh ~ menggairahkan.

"Kyaaa ~ Big eyes, kamu cantik sekali. Benar-benar seperti barbie dan Yunho Oppa sangat tampan seperti Ken. Aigo ~ membuat iri saja." seru Junsu heboh sembari membolak-balikan majalah edisi Valentine itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Eoh? hehe ... gomawo, Suie." jawab Jaejoong tersenyum malu seraya menutupi pipi putihnya yang sudah memerah.

"Duckbutt, kalau kamu iri, kamu minta saja sama Minho Oppa untuk menjadi model bersama Yoochun Oppa dibulan Oktober," usul Kyu disertai seringai evil-nya.

"Eoh? kenapa harus dibulan Oktober, Kyu? kenapa tidak bulan depan saja?" tanya Jaejoong polos yang diangguki Junsu lebih polos.

"Aish ... Bigeyes, tentu saja karna bulan Oktober akan menjadi edisi **Hallowen**. Kan aku mau lihat Duckbutt sama Yoochun Oppa jadi pengantin zombie huwahaha ..." gurau Kyu tanpa dosa diiringi dengan tawa Lucifer-nya.

"Ya! dasar ibu tiri kejam! masa aku dan Chunnie oppa jadi pengantin zombie! Ck' tega sekali!" omel Junsu dengan tampang suram seraya melempar Kyu dengan kotak cokelat yang entah dari namja bernama siapa.

"Duckbutt! Appo!" protes Kyu seraya mengusap-usap tangan malangnya yang terkena lemparan kotak berbentuk hati itu.

Junsu tidak menyahut dan hanya meledek Kyu dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Yeoja manis bertampang judes itu pun hanya mendesis seraya menatap tajam yeoja imut yang dijulukinya Duckbutt itu.

"Ya, sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, inikan hari kasih sayang, seharusnya kalian sayang-sayangan." ujar Jaejoong seraya mengerjabkan mata bulatnya polos menjurus ke babbo.

"Mwoya? sayang-sayangan dengan dolpin berpantat bebek ini? aish malas sekali." sontak Kyu sambil melirik Junsu yang sudah meremas-remas salah satu boneka yang sekali lagi entah dari namja yang mana.

"Ya! kamu pikir aku mau sayang-sayangan dengan kamu Kyu! aish ... lebih baik aku sayang-sayangan sama Chunnie Oppa, eung kyang kyang ~" seru Junsu diakhiri tawa khasnya yang melengking nyaring.

"Ck' itu sih memang mau mu, dasar Duckbutt babbo!" balas Kyu dengan tampang malas yang justru membuat Junsu cekikikan tak jelas. Sementara, Jaejoong hanya menatap innocent kedua sahabatnya yang jarang akur namun salling menyayangiitu. Yaaa, walau Kyu dan Junsu **gengsi** untuk mengakuinya.

_Tiba-tiba ..._

"Annyeong Eonniedeul," sapa seorang yeoja cute yang reflek membuat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyu kompak menoleh.

"Eoh? Taemin-ahh," seru ketiganya.

Taemin hanya tersenyum manis seraya memasang tampang terimutnya, "Eonnie-eonnie, bolehkah aku bergabung?" tanya yeoja bersurai pendek yang tengah memakai bando berhiasakan pita pink yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Ia juga memakai kaos pink yang bernuansa **Valentine**. Humm, **T-shirt couple** kah? Tapi dengan siapa? Ahh ~ sesaat lagi akan terungkap.

"Tentu saja, kajja ~ duduklah." ajak Jaejoong disertai senyum hangatnya.

"Gomawo Eonnie." sahut Taemin seraya menaruh tumpukan cokelat yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke atas meja, lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyu yang sudah tersenyum manis padanya.

Tenanglah, hubungan Taemin dan Kyu sudah sangat baik sekarang. Semua sudah kembali normal sejak Taemin berhasil **move on** dari Shim Changmin dan **resmi berpacaran dengan Choi Minho.**

Meskipun Taemin sudah berhasil move on, namun jangan harap kekagumannya pada sosok Changmin memudar. Yeoja cute itu masih setia menjadi adik sekaligus sesaeng fans Changmin yang tak dipermasalahkan oleh Kyu. Bahkan gadis manis bertampang judes itu jadi sangat dekat dengan Taemin.

"Taeminnie, kamu menemani Minho Oppa lagi eoh?" tanya Kyu sambil menyeruput jus apelnya.

"Nde Eon, mumpung aku sedang libur tengah semester hehe ..." jawab yeoja berparas lugu itu seraya cengengesan tak jelas yang hanya dibalas senyum manis Kyu.

"Jae Eonnie, aku sudah melihat foto Eonnie dan Yunho Oppa di SM magazine. Aigo ~ Eonnie sangat cantik dan Yunho Oppa sangat tampan, kalian sangat serasi hihi," cerocos Taemin yang lantas membuat Jaejoong blushing ria.

"Gomawo Taeminnie," balas yeoja cantik bermata doe itu seraya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Ehh ... Jae Eonnie, apa rasanya melakukan **spaghetti kissing**?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba dengan tampang polos bak bayi mungil tanpa dosa.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ..."

"Aigo, Jae!" sentak Junsu seraya membantu Jaejoong untuk minum.

"Ya, Taeminnie pertanyaan mu membuat Bigeyes terkejut." ujar Kyu seraya menjitak pelan kepala yeoja cute yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu lalu beralih menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Kyu Eonnie." sahut Taemin menggembungkan pipi tembamnya.

"Ehh, aku juga penasaran. Ya! apa rasanya, Jae?" timpal Junsu menyeringai mesum yang langsung ditatap malas Kyu. Sementara Jaejoong hanya melongo frustasi bagai ditimpa komet luar untuk kedua kalinya.

Jaejoong bergumam tak jelas dengan manik mata hazel yang bergerak-gerak lucu seperti sedang mencari ilham untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taemin dan Junsu yang sedikit **private **itu.

"Kenapa kalian menanyakan hal itu? humm ... i-ini memalukan," gugup Jaejoong dengan pipi yang sudah memerah bak strawberry siap panen.

"Aish ... kami penasaran, Jae." kata Junsu yang diangguki Taemin.

"Jadi ... rasa apa eon?" tanya Taemin memicingkan matanya.

Jaejoong menatap satu persatu ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah memasang tampan super kepo itu. Bahkan Kyu yang tadinya tidak tertarik pun, kini tengah menunggu jawaban Jaejoong dengan raut yang sangat **serius**.

"Humm rasanya. .. rasa spaghetti."

_GUBRAK!_

"Ya! Bigeyes babbo! kalau itu sudah pasti! aish ..." omel Kyu seraya menatap iritasi sahabatnya yang keluguannya sudah diambang kata berbahaya itu. Eoh?

"Babonikka!" tambah Junsu enteng yang lantas membuat bibir cherry Jaejoong mempout imut.

"Ya! kenapa mengataiku? kalau penasaran coba saja sendiri!" usul yeoja cantik bermata besar itu sedikit emosi dan semakin memanyunkan bibir merahnya.

"Woaaa ~ ide bagus Jae Eonnie, aku akan mempraktekannya dengan Minho Oppa ahh ~" seru Taemin dengan mata berbinar dan mimik bahagia bak seorang tante girang yang baru mendapatkan brondong bening.

"Ya! kecil-kecil mesum sekali otakmu eoh!" pekik Kyu seraya menjitak kepala Taemin untuk yang **kedua kalinya**.

"Ya! kenapa Eonnie senang sekali menjitak aset berhargaku eoh? kalau aku gegar otak ottokhae?" protes Taemin memasang tampang teraniyaya sembari mengelus-elus kepala berbalut rambut bob-nya.

"Aish ... Taeminnie cantik, kekasihnya Minho Oppa si mata kodok autis, imajinasi mu terlalu berlebihan saeng chagi." ledek Kyu seraya merangkul Taemin yang sudah mengerutu sendiri.

"Cieee ~ akrab sekali," goda Junsu yang disertai seringai jahil Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja, Taeminnie kan dongsaeng yang paling aku sayang." kata Kyu menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kyu Eonnie peres! mana ada dongsaeng tersayang yang selalu dibully!" umpat Taemin yang lantas menggelegarkan tawa evil Kyu.

Keempat yeoja cantik itu masih asik mengobrol ringan diselingi tawa lepas juga ejekan-ejekan yang tak luput dari perbincangan mereka.

"Mau kenapa, Su?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Mengambil salad, kamu mau?" ujar yeoja imut itu yang dibalas gelengan imut dari Jaejoong. Junsu hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak.

Jaejoong, Kyu dan Taemin mengeryitkan dahi mereka kala melihat cara jalan Junsu yang rada **aneh** dan tak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa jalannya Duckbutt semakin seperti bebek?" tanya Kyu seraya menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan cara jalan Junsu yang sedikit mengangkang itu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa Duckbutt sakit?" Kyu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Mungkin Junsu Eonnie bisulan, Eon." celetuk Taemin dengan tampang innocent-nya yang lantas ditatap heran Kyu dan Jaejoong.

"Aish, kalau bisulan tidak bisa duduk bocah kecil, bukannya tidak bisa jalan." titah Kyu yang diangguki Jaejoong.

"Benar juga nde. Tapi Eonnie, bisa saja bisulannya dimata kaki." cerocos gadis lugu itu makin ngawur yang langsung mendapat jitakan ketiga dari Kyu.

"Mustahil duckbutt punya bisul, bocah kecil!" jengah Kyu yang lantas mendapat tatapan sebal dari yeoja bermarga Lee yang sudah menggerutu sendiri itu.

"Eung kyang kyang ~ beruntung sekali aku mendapatkan salad terakhir." seru Junsu yang tiba-tiba datang bak tuyul disertai suara melengking yang cukup mengagetkan.

"Aigo! Ya ~ Duckbutt, mengagetkan saja!" sontak Kyu yang hanya dibalas cengiran tak jelas yeoja imut itu.

_Hening ..._

"Taeminnie," panggil Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Nde eonnie?" sahut Taemin seraya mencomoti kripik kentang milik Kyu.

"Humm ... i-itu aku mau bertanya perihal Karam, apa kamu sering bertemu dengannya disekolah?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu namun mimik wajahnya sangat penasaran.

"Ya Bigeyes, kenapa kamu masih saja peduli dengan bocah **licik** itu?! aish ..." cibir Junsu dengan raut yang terlukis jelas kalau ia membenci Karam.

"Nde, aku setuju dengan Duckbutt. Sudah bagus bocah **berkepribadian ganda** itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Tapi aish ... kamu masih saja mencarinya." timpal Kyu dengan mimik yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Junsu.

"Jebal, jangan seperti itu. Sejujurnya aku sangat **mengkhawatirkan** Karam. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi dan dia juga sudah tak pernah datang ke kedai ku." lirih Jaejoong yang ditatap heran Junsu dan Kyu, terlebih lagi Taemin yang memang tak mengerti mengarah kemana inti pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya Eonnie tidak tahu kalau Karam sudah pindah sekolah ke **Amerika**." ucap Taemin yang sontak membulatkan mata besar Jaejoong dan cukup pula mengejutkan Junsu dan Kyu.

"A-amerika?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan dan seolah tak percaya.

"Nde, dia sudah pindah sejak 3 hari yang lalu, karna tak tahan menjadi bulan-bulanan pem-bully-an anak satu sekolah, Eonnie." ujar Taemin yang ditatap seksama tiga eonniedeul-nya.

"Dia dibully?" Junsu angkat bicara.

"Nde, dia menjadi sangat terkenal dan menjadi bahan pem-bully-an sejak satu minggu lalu, saat foto masa kecilnya yang seperti **itik buruk rupa** tiba-tiba muncul disitus paparazzi sekolah," tutur Taemin yang didengarkan seksama ketiga eonnie cantiknya tersebut.

"Dia **oplas** eon." tambah yeoja cute itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedikit berbisik yang lantas membuat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyu tercengang seketika.

"Mwo? jinjjayeo?" sontak Kyu yang langsung diangguki Taemin.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya terdiam dengan cahaya mata yang meredup dan mata hazel yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Nde eon, aku dan teman-temanku juga baru menyadari kalau wajahnya terus berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan kian hari wajahnya semakin mirip dengan Jae eonnie." ujar Karam dengan alis bertautan.

"Pantas saja dia seperti jiplakan mu Jae, ternyata hasil operasi." celetuk Kyu yang tak menyadari raut sendu Jaejoong.

"Nde, benar Eon dia seperti menjiplak wajahnya, Jae eonnie. Dan aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau Karam yang cukup pendiam ternyata bisa menghebohkan seisi sekolah dengan wajahnya yang berubah sangat **drastis**." sahut Taemin yang diangguki cepat Kyu.

Memang, operasi plastik sangat populer di Korea dan dilakukan mayoritas penduduk negara gingseng tersebut. Namun, hanya sebagian kecil saja orang-orang yang mau mengakui jikalau dirinya melakukan operasi, maka dari itu kebanyakan dari mereka akan menutupinya karna kalau ketahuan bisa menjadi bahan pem-bully-an apalagi dikalangan **pelajar.**

"Ya sudahlah, jangan membicarakannya lagi." sentak Junsu yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong. Kyu dan Taemin lantas bungkam seraya menatap khawatir yeoja berperawakan seperti manekin itu.

"Gwaenchana, Jae?" tanya Kyu yang langsung diangguki kekasih ketua team basket _a.k.a_ Jung Yunho.

"Aku hanya terkejut dan sedih, Karam pergi tanpa memberitahuku." lirih Jaejoong seraya menahan mati-matian kristal bening yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk doe eyes-nya.

"Jae, aku yakin dia punya alasan sendiri **belum bisa memberitahumu** perihal kepergiannya, tapi yakinlah dia baik-baik." titah Junsu seraya mengelus punggung sahabat baiknya itu.

"Duckbutt benar Jae, dia pasti akan mengabarimu tapi tidak untuk saat** ini** dan aku yakin kepindahannya merupakan keputusan yang **terbaik** untuknya." tambah Kyu yang lantas membuat Jaejoong tertegun sejenak dan langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

Taemin yang sungguh tak mengerti hanya mengulas senyum sendu kala menyaksikan moment mengharukan didepannya kini. Ia semakin kagum dengan **persahabatan** tiga yeoja cantik yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jeongmal gomawoyeo Kyunnie, Suie." Ucap Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Junsu dan Kyu tersenyum hangat.

"Cheonmaneyeo Jae, itulah gunanya sahabat." Balas Kyu tulus disertai anggukan setuju Junsu. Jaejoong mengulas senyum haru seolah menyiratkan kalau ia sungguh **berterimakasih** kepada dua sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya selain kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

"So sweet ~" gumam Taemin seraya menatap tiga eonniedeul-nya yang kembali berpelukan.

Jaejoong yang mendengar seruan pelan Taemin pun tersenyum seraya menatap yeoja cute itu.

"Kemarilah Taeminnie-ahh," ucap Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Junsu dan Kyu menoleh kearah Taemin yang tengah tertegun akibat ucapan Jaejoong tadi.

"B-bolehkah Eon?" tanya Taemin terbata-bata seolah meminta persetujuan untuk ikut berpelukan.

"Tentu." Sahut Kyu disertai anggukan ramah Junsu.

"Huwaaa ~ eonniedeul gomawo."

**BRUK**

"Ya, tidak menubruk begini juga bocah kecil!" protes Kyu kala yeoja cute itu menghambur kedalam pelukannya bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan tenaga ekstra.

"Eonnie jangan berisik aku sedang menikmati pelukan persahabatan kalian tau," seru Taemin seraya memeluk erat leher ketiga Eonnie-nya dengan air wajah berseri-seri. Perlahan yeoja cute itu melepas pelukan erat yang hampir menjadi sebuah cekikan itu.

"Aku sayang Eonniedeul," kata Taemin tulus yang sontak membuat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyu mengulas senyum hangat. Namun, seketika ketiga yeoja cantik itu langsung menyeringai evil.

"Aku sayang Chunnie Oppa," sahut Junsu memasang tampang prihatin yang hanya ditatap polos Taemin.

"Aku sayang Yunnie Oppa," tambah Jaejoong dengan mata doe-nya yang mengerjab imut dan mulai merubah raut wajah Taemin yang tadinya innocent menjadi miris.

"Aku sayang Changminnie," kata Kyu yang sukses membuat Taemin menangis kejar dan sukses pula mengagetkan ketiganya.

"Huwaaa ... Eonniedeul tidak menyayangiku hiks ..." isak Taemin semakin menjadi.

"Eoh? Yaaa kami hanya bercanda Minnie-ahh," sontak Jaejoong panik.

"Aish ... kita jadi menangisi anak orang," celetuk Junsu sembari mengelus lembut punggung Taemin.

Tiba-tiba Kyu bereaksi dan menatap kedua sahabatnya seolah mengatakan _'biar aku saja yang menenangkan anak ini'. _Jaejoong dan Junsu pun mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan Kyu untuk duduk disebelah Taemin.

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Jaejoong dan Junsu menautkan alis mereka seraya menatap intens Kyu yang masih terdiam. Jaesu masih setia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sang yeoja manis namun teramat judes itu untuk menghentikan isakan Taemin.

"..." Kyu tak kunjung buka suara dan hanya menatap Taemin yang masih sesegukan.

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

"Dasar cengeng!" kata Kyu yang sontak mengagetkan duo Kim.

Taemin lantas mematung sangking terkejutnya dan hanya menatap takut Kyu dengan mata beceknya. Sementara, Jaejoong dan Junsu masih memandangi Kyu dengan tatapan nanar dan tak percaya karna Kyu malah membentak Taemin.

Tiba-tiba yeoja evil itu merekahkan seringai lucifer-nya dan sedetik kemudian suara tawa tanpa dosa pun langsung menggelegar.

"Huwahaha ... Tuh kan tangisannya berhenti."

_GUBRAK_

Demi apapun Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung **sweetdrop** seketika seraya menatap iritasi Kyu yang kini sedang bergumam membanggakan dirinya karna berhasil membuat tangis Taemin berhenti.

Taemin yang tadinya membatu pun mulai tersadar dan mata sembabnya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi dan itu merupakan aish ... pertanda buruk.

"Huwaaaa ... hiks ... hiks ..." pekik Taemin mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk menangis lebih kejar dan berkali lipat kebih memekikan telinga.

Kyu hanya senyam-senyum tak jelas sembari menggaruk tekuknya kala mendapat tatapan tajam dari duo Kim. Aish, demi mata besar Jaejoong dan butt bahenol Junsu, yeoja manis bak gulali itu sungguh tak punya jiwa menjadi seorang kakak.

"Hiks ... hiks ... Umma ... Appa ... Changminnie Oppa hiks ... hiks ..." isak Taemin tersedu-sedu. Kyu mengerutkan dahinya kala yeoja cute itu menggumamkan nama kekasihnya disela tangisannya.

_PUFF!_

"Apa ada yang memanggil ku?"

Jaesukyu plus Taemin sontak menoleh pada asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari Changmin yang datang bak tuyul disiang bolong diikuti Yunho, Yoochun dan Minho.

"Changminnie Oppa hiks ..." seru Taemin seraya memeluk Changmin yang baru saja mau duduk disebelah Kyu.

Kyu yang menyaksikannya pun hanya mendesis karna ia sudah sangat paham kalau **pawang **Taemin hanyalah namjachingunya. Hah ~ mengalah pada bocah labil ini walau sudah yang keseribu kali tak apalah atau lebih tepatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aish jinjja!.

"Ya, kamu kenapa adik kecil?" heran Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya.

Minho yang melihat sang kekasih menangis pun lantas membelalakan mata kodoknya, "Tetem chagi, ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa menangis chagiya?" seru Minho sembari mengelus kepala Taemin dan sepertinya namja tampan itu **belum menyadari** kalau Tetem-nya tengah menangis dipelukan Changmin.

"Ya tiang listrik! Lepaskan pelukan Tetem-ku!" protes Minho yang sepertinya **baru menyadari** kondisi tersebut. Minho langsung mencoba melepas tautan tangan sang yeojachingu yang melingkar erat diperut Changmin namun usahanya sia-sia karna Taemin menahannya.

"Shireo!" bentak Taemin seraya makin mempererat dekapannya dan semakin pula membuat Minho mendengus frustasi.

"Hiks ... sebenarnya yang kekasihnya itu aku atau si tiang,"

Suara tawa yang bersahut-sahutan lantas meledak seketika kala mendengar ucapan lirih Minho yang terkesan sangat **miris bin** **memprihatinkan**. Yoochun dan Yunho langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Minho seolah memberi **kekuatan.**

"Sabar bro ..."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Changmin menenangkan adik kecilnya _a.k.a_ Taemin. Yeah, salahkan bujuk rayu serta rajukan namja jangkung itu yang sungguh daebbak dan hampir membuat Minho terkena serangan jantung sangking cemburunya. Tapi, syukurlah suasana emosional itu sudah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

Dan kini, keempat pasang muda-mudi itu pun tengah mengobrol dan berbincang ringan, sekedar membahas hari **Valentine** yang tentu saja dirayakan oleh mereka.

"Babykyu, kenapa hanya kita yang tidak memakai couple stuff?" celetuk Changmin sembari menatap iri tiga couple dihadapanya yang terlihat lucu dengan pernak-pernik kembar.

Dihadapan Changkyu ada Yunjae yang terlihat bak kembar identik dengan T-shirt Couple **BooBear** mereka, celana jeans biru dongker yang sama persis hanya saja Jaejoong berbentuk hot pants, sepatu kets Nike berwarna merah maroon, kacamata GG berbingkai hitam tanpa kaca serta kalung diamond YJ untuk Jaejoong dan JY untuk Yunho.

Disebelah Yunjae ada Yoosu yang nampak seperti pasangan dari Disneyland dengan Hoodie couple bergambar **Mickey&Minnie** berwarna grey, bando couple berbentuk telinga Mickey&Minnie, brown short-pants untuk Yoochun dan brown hot-pants untuk Junsu, serta sepatu kets Converse berwarna putih susu.

Dan tepat disebelah Changkyu ada 2Min yang terlihat lucu dengan T-shirt couple berwarna pink untuk Taemin dan berwarna biru untuk Minho yang bergambar half-heart namun jika bersebelahan akan membentuk **full-heart**, long-pants hitam yang sama persis, sepatu kets DC bewarna coklat serta bando dengan aksen pita besar yang sepadan dengan warna baju mereka. Untuk yang couple stuff yang terakhir itu sebenarnya Minho sempat protes tapi apa daya kalau Taemin sudah memaksa dan memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Babykyu, kajja ~ kita beli couple stuff seperti mereka." Ajak namja berwajah childish itu seraya memasang tampang layaknya bocah usia 5 tahun yang tengah merengek pada Umma-nya agar dibelikan segentong manisan.

"Malas." Sahut Kyu super singkat yang sungguh mendenyutkan perih hati Changmin. Namja yang suka berkamuflase menjadi tiang listrik itu pun hanya terdiam sembari memasang tampang semelas mungkin.

"Ya, couple stuff ini hanya lucu-lucuan, Changmin-ahh." Ujar Yunho yang berniat mencairkan ketegangan diantara evil couple itu.

"Justru itu Yunho Hyung, aku ingin lucu-lucuan memakai couple stuff bersama kekasihku." Balas Changmin sambil menyenggol Kyu yang tengah berselingkuh dengan PSP-nya.

"Itu Changmin Oppa dan Kyu memakai plester couple." Celetuk Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab imut dan ucapan polosnya lantas membuat seisi meja tertawa kecuali Changmin yang merasa dibully dan Kyu yang masih menatap layar PSP-nya dengan tampang serius.

"Boo," seru Yunho terkekeh seraya mengacak surai Boojae-nya lalu mengecupnya.

"Eoh, kenapa Minnie Oppa dan Kyu Eonnie memakai plester?" tanya Taemin penasaran.

"Babykyu, ditanya tuh," ucap Changmin mencoba menyadarkan Babykyu-nya dari dunia yang sudah ia ciptakan sendiri bersama starcraft - game favorit Kyu.

"Psstt ..." desis Kyu kala sang namjachingu mulai mengusel-usel bahunya.

"Omo! Someone please kill me!" pekik Changmin frustasi.

"Minnie Oppa, jawab pertanyaan ku!" desak Taemin yang tak memperdulikan perasaan Oppa favoritnya yang tengah kalut itu.

"Kejepit pintu, Tetem." Jawab namja jangkung itu seraya mengingat kejadian ketika dirumah Kyu tadi, saat Kris menutup pintu dan tak menyadari ada dua jari pinky disana.

"Ya! Jangan memanggil kekasihku Tetem! Itu panggilan sayangku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyebutnya, tiang babbo!" protes Minho sambil merangkul posesif Tetem-nya yang tengah bermain sumo jempol dengan Junsu.

"Aish, terserah." Sahut Changmin sarkastik lalu beralih memakan burger jumbonya seraya memandangi wajah cantik chagiya-nya yang benar-benar melupakan dirinya.

"Chunnie Oppa butt-ku sakit." Kata Junsu tiba-tiba yang sukses menghentikan kegiatan semua orang yang mengisi meja itu termaksud Kyu.

Yoochun sebagai nama yang disebut pun langsung gelagapan seraya memasang tampang se-**normal** mungkin walau hasilnya seperti mimik orang yang tengah menahan _poop_.

"Babykyu, kenapa setelah mendengar kata butt kamu langsung tersadar eoh?" sentak Changmin sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kyu yang langsung dibalas jitakan sekuat tenaga oleh yeoja manis itu.

"Diamlah Changmin-ahh," seru Kyu tanpa dosa. Changmin mendengus seraya menjambak rambutnya makin frustasi.

"Butt-mu kenapa, Su?" lanjut yeoja manis itu seraya memicingkan matanya karna sedari tadi Kyu sudah sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Karna Chunnie opp-"

Semua mata menatap aneh Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibir tipis Junsu lalu membekap mulut korban dengan tangannya. Yaaa, Park Yoochun sikapmu sungguh menyiratkan kalau ada yang **tak beres.**

"I-itu karna ... karna humm ... karna aku me- menepuk butt Suie sebagai hukuman kalau honey ku ini salah mengerjakan soal hehe ... yakan Suie honey?" elak Yoochun seraya melepaskan bekapannya namun beralih menoel-noel pinggang yeoja imut itu seolah memberi **kode terselubung.**

"Hum'um." Gumam Junsu sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu yang mirip seperti pajangan dashboard mobil.

"Mwo? Yoochun Oppa menepuk butt Duckbutt sebagai hukuman? Aigo ~ pasti sekarang butt mu bengkak nde Suie? Karna hukuman dari Yoochun Oppa kan selalu beranak pinak. Aish ... kau jahat sekali Oppa!" cerocos Jaejoong dengan pout dibibirnya yang sungguh membuat seisi meja ingin terjungkal sejadinya.

Ya Jung Yunho ucapan Boojae-mu sangatlah logic namun terkesan melebihi kata lugu. Namja berbibir hati itu langsung mengulas senyum seraya menngecup bertubi-tubi bibir kissable yang tengah monyong-monyong minta dicium itu.

Yoochun hanya senyam-senyum tak jelas mendengar penuturan polos Jaejoong. Demi suara husky-nya yang teramat sexy, Yoochun tak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau para sahabatnya mengetahui apa yang semalam ia dan Suie tercintanya lakukan. Aish ... bisa-bisa Homin langsung menyeretnya paksa untuk menemui Siwon, ck' tentu saja untuk pengakuan dosa.

"Kalian sungguh mengkhawatirkan, Yoosu." Celetuk sang raja tiang listrik alias Shim Changmin.

* * *

_In Yunho car ..._

_15.00 pm_

_(Yunjae side)_

"Yunnie Oppa, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan bibir cherry yang mengerucut imut seraya meremas-remas salah satu boneka yang menumpuk di jok belakang audi Yunnie-nya. Puluhan boneka itu merupakan gabungan hadiah **Valentine** Yunjae yang diberikan oleh fans mereka atau lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang masih menaruh harapan. Yeah, mimpi saja kalian haha ...

Yeoja cantik berparas manekin _a.k.a_ Jaejoong tengah melancarkan aksi ngambeknya pada sang namjachingu yang seenaknya saja membawanya kabur tanpa sepatah kata pun saat yeoja cantik ini baru keluar kelas. Aish, padahal ia ingin bergosip sebentar dengan teman-teman sekelasnya termaksud Junsu.

"Nanti juga kamu akan tau, Boo." Sahut Yunho sambil mengelus sayang surai madu Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong mendelik kearah Yunho dengan tampang kesal namun jatuhnya malah menggemaskan, "Aish, itu bukan jawaban Oppa!"

"Boojae, kenapa cerewet sekali humm?" goda Yunho seraya mencolek genit paha sintal yeoja cantik itu.

"Suka-suka aku!" ketus Jaejoong yang justru membuat Yunho terkekeh.

Yeah, Tuan Jung yang tampan nan rupawan ini **paham** benar dengan sifat Boojae-nya ketika kesal dan akan tiba-tiba saja mendiaminya seperti ini. Ck' tunggu saja beberapa detik lagi, paling barbie hidup ini akan kembali mengoceh.

_Hana ..._

_Dul ..._

_Set ... _

"Yunnie Oppa ~ kenapa Oppa suka sekali menculikku?"

Yunho menyeringai, benar kan tebakannya haha ... well, Yunho sudah sangat hafal **luar dalam **Boojae tercinta-nya.

"Karna aku senang diomeli oleh mu, Boo." Jawab Yunho dengan tampang yang menurut Jaejoong menyebalkan tapi minta dicium (?) aish ... Boojae.

"Mwo? mana ada orang yang senang saat diomeli, Yunnie Oppa. Aish, kurasa hanya Oppa satu-satunya orang yang seperti itu, Oppa aneh." Kata Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab tak berdosa.

"Aku aneh? Jinjja? tapi kenapa Boojae mau menjadi kekasih orang aneh humm?" tanya Yunho disertai seringai pervert andalannya.

"Humm ... karna Oppa tampan." Jawab Jaejoong teramat innocent yang langsung meledakan tawa Yunho.

"Ya, kenapa Oppa tertawa?" protes yeoja melebihi cantik itu seraya memukul manja lengan berotot sang kekasih.

"Aniya haha ... aniya Boo, hanya tampan kah yang Boojae suka dariku?" tanya Yunho semakin merekahkan smirk mesumnya.

"Humm ... masih banyak lagi Oppa, kalau aku jabarkan bisa menjadi buku yang tebalnya melebihi 7 part novel harry potter." Gurau yeoja cantik itu yang langsung mendapat satu ciuman telak tepat dibibir kissable-nya.

"Aku jadi malu Boo," kata Yunho dengan raut manja yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong cekikikan kegirangan,

"Ihhh ... Oppa pipinya merah." Goda Jaejoong seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunnie-nya yang terlihat sedikit kontras dengan kulit kecoklatannya.

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong mengangguk imut.

Yunho menyunggingkan bibir hatinya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Boojae-nya.

SLURP ~

"Eungh ,,, Oppa," lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Sekarang kita impas my Boo hehe ... malahan Boojae merahnya ada dua." Goda Yunho yang sentak membuat yeoja cantik itu blushing tak karuan.

"Oppa, menyebalkan!" serunya sembari memberi cubitan cinta pada pipi tirus Yunnie-nya.

Yunho hanya terkekeh seraya membalas perbuatan sang kekasih, bukan ... bukan dengan cubitan melainkan dengan elusan seduktif dipaha mulus Jaejoong yang memang tengah terekspos itu. Ya, dasar **modus** kau Jung!

"Oppa kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong kembali ke topik awal.

Yunho tertawa kecil namun dalam hatinya ia frustasi. Aish ... Boojae-nya sungguh gigih bertanya sampai mendapatkan jawaban yang menurutnya konkrit bak anak usia paut yang serba ingin tahu.

Perlahan Yunho menggenggam tangan mungil sang kekasih, "Dinner my Boo."

* * *

_Lazzula Cafe, Coex Mall ..._

_16.00 pm_

_(Changkyu side)_

Changmin dan Kyu tengah duduk disebuah sofa merah yang berada di sudut ruang Cafe benuansa klasik namun terasa begitu homey. Keduanya tengah menikmati makanan mereka seraya menyaksikan live music acoustic yang menambah kesan romantis Cafe yang juga dihiasi pernak-pernik Valentine yang sangat minimalis namun tetap terasa.

"Babykyu," panggil Changmin.

"Humm?" sahut Kyu seraya menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan sepotong rainbow cake yang tadi dipesannya.

"Suapi aku." Manja Changmin sembari membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Kyu menatap sesaat sang kekasih. Aish ... namja jangkung yang punya kelainan pada organ penampung makanannya itu sudah menghabiskan satu loyang kue warna-warni ini. Bahkan Kyu hanya disisakan satu potong dan Changmin mulai menyabotase kue-nya. Well, biar pun begitu Kyu tahu benar maksud sang namjachingu yang ingin bermesraan dengannya.

"Mau warna apa?" tanya Kyu.

"Apa saja, toh rasanya sama saja." Jawab Changmin yang langsung ditatap nanar Kyu dan namja kelebihan kalsium itu cukup menyadarinya.

"Humm ... ungu chagiya, seperti avatar twitter-mu haha ..." tambahnya dengan maksud menggoda sang kekasih.

"Meledek eoh?" balas yeoja manis itu seraya menyuapi kekasihnya dengan sisi ungu rainbow cake tersebut.

"Babykyu, kapan-kapan buatkan aku rainbow cake seperti ini nde." Pinta Changmin dengan mata onyx yang menatap intens mata sang yeojachingu.

Kyu membelalakan matanya. Ya! Apa namja tinggi semampai ini bercanda? Aish ... apa Changmin tak kapok merasakan nasi goreng Kyu yang rasa dan bentuknya sama abstraknya. Jawabannya tentu tidak!. Sebenarnya ia tengah melaksanakan misi terselubungnya.

Changmin sengaja meminta Kyu memasak untuknya (lagi) agar yeoja manis itu terbiasa di dapur. Namja bermata onyx itu yakin semakin seringnya Kyu bereksperimen di dapur akan menjadikan makannya terasa seperti makanan sungguhan, tentu saja step by step dan tentu saja Changmin akan setia menunggu dan mensupport proses tersebut. Oh ayolah ~ masa setelah menikah nanti Changmin tak bisa memakan masakan sang istri walau rasanya standart.

"Kamu bercanda eoh?" tanya Kyu terkekeh.

"Ani chagiya, aku serius, sangat serius." Kata Changmin lantang.

"Eoh, Jinjja kamu mau dibuatkan rainbow cake oleh ku?" Changmin mengangguk lucu,

"Kalau rasanya menyedihkan seperti muka mu ottokhae?" tanya Kyu dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Ya! Kenapa perumpamaannya wajah tampan ku eoh? Humm ... gwaenchana, kamu kan masih belajar." Ujar Changmin mengulas senyum hangat,

"Humm ... kalau kamu mati setelah memakan kue ku ottokhae? Aku tidak mau dipenjara." Kata Kyu dengan mata yang mengerjab sok polos.

Changmin menepuk jidatnya, "Tidak akan chagiya, masa kamu tega meracuniku." Kyu terkekeh lalu memasang tampang innocent palsu-nya kembali.

"Baiklah, kamu mau aku warnai kue-nya pakai cat air atau cat tembok?" tanya Kyu dengan kekehan kecil yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Ya! Kamu memang berniat membunuh ku, Babykyu!" Sentak namja jangkung itu dengan tampang kesal menjurus ke frustasi.

Kyu lantas tertawa sejadinya seraya reflek memukuk-mukul lengan kekar sang kekasih. Ahh ~ tawa lepas yeoja manis itu sungguh menghangatkan hati Changmin dan tanpa namja tampan itu sadari seulas senyum merekah dibibir sexy-nya.

"Neomu yeopo." Puji Changmin seraya mengelus surai hitam yeojachingu-nya.

"Nde?" sentak Kyu disela tawa lepasnya yang lama-kelamaan pasti disangka orang gila.

"Neomu yeopo, Babykyu." Ucapnya seraya menyesap aroma helaian rambut Kyu.

Kyu tersenyum hangat, "Gomawo, tapi aku sudah terlalu sering dipuji seperti itu." Sahutnya santai sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang sukses menampar wajah Changmin.

"Ya! Rambutmu menabok wajah ku chagiya," protes namja jangkung itu sembari menarik pelan surai halus Babykyu-nya.

"Eoh? Mian haha ... Ya, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan tuan Shim." Ujar yeoja yang kelebihan kadar gula ditubuhnya itu.

Changmin terkekeh, sepertinya jiwa narsis Kyu tengah timbul kepermukaan.

"Selain cantik kamu pendek, Babykyu." Goda Changmin lantas membuat perisai untuk melindungi rambutnya dari jambakan Kyu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ck' kata **pendek** memang sedikit sensitif untuk Kyu karna dari dulu ia sudah dikelilingi orang-orang yang tingginya menjulang. Sebut saja Appa dan Kris Oppa-nya yang memiliki tinggi 185cm, bahkan Umma-nya yang memang mantan model tingginya 176cm dan itu artinya Kyu menjadi yang tercebol dikeluarga Cho yang tinggi yang hanya 170 cm. Belum lagi ditambah saudara-saudaranya yang lain dan sekarang bertambah lagi satu orang yang tingginya bahkan melebihi Appa dan Oppa-nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachigunya, Shim Changmin.

Kyu membulatkan matanya seraya memasang tampang se-horror mungkin, "Mwoya? Itu bukan pujian pabbo!" pekik Kyu sambil menabok sungguhan pipi sang kekasih.

"Ya! KDRT lagi eoh!." Pekik Changmin tak terima.

Kyu mendecik namun sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh seraya mengerjabkan matanya imut, "Oppa ~"

~ Changmin POV ~

Aku membelalakan mata ku seraya tertegun seketika kala Babykyu mengucapkan satu kata yang memang sejak dulu sangat ingin aku dengar langsung dari bibir manisnya.

Omo! Apa aku tengah bermimpi? Pasalnya belum pernah sekali pun Babykyu mau me-realisasi-kan keinginan ku itu dan dia selalu enggan untuk mengucapkannya.

Tapi, demi Tuhan aku baru saja mendengar Babykyu mengatakannya. Hatiku mendesir seraya menatap intens mata bercahaya Babykyu dan dia tengah tersenyum manis pada ku.

Oh God, semoga ini bukan mimpi dan semoga ini bukan yang pertama dan terakhir kali aku mendengarnya.

"Ucapkan lagi, jebal ... ucapkan sekali lagi, chagiya." Mohon ku seraya menggengam tangannya.

"Mwoya?" tanyanya memasang tampang yang sangat tak ku harapkan. Jebal, jangan jadikan ini hanya gurauan Kyu.

"Katakan lagi chagiya, panggil aku Oppa, jebal ~" pinta ku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan ku seraya menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"..."

Dia diam, dia tak menyahuti ku, dia tak mau memanggil ku - kekasihnya sendiri - dengan sebutan Oppa. Aku memanggil namanya berulang kali, namun ia masih terdiam sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sungguh tak mampu aku jabarkan.

Sakit, hatiku sakit ketika menyadari kalau itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan yang sungguh membuat hatiku terlonjak bahagia walau hanya sesaat. A-apa aku memang lebih pantas dipanggil tiang idiot?

"C-chagiya, aku ke toilet sebentar n-nde." Ucapku yang hanya dianggukinya. Demi cintaku padanya, ini menyakitkan!.

~ Changmin POV end ~

Changmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya gontai menuju toilet cafe mewah ini dengan hati yang sungguh berdetak perih. Ia heran, kenapa Kyu seolah sangat anti dan enggan untuk memanggilnya Oppa, padahal embel-embel Oppa sudah seharusnya Kyu gunakan untuk Changmin yang sudah jelas lebih tua darinya. Hah ~ ia tak mengerti ...

Changmin membuka pintu toilet yang hanya terisi tiga namja lain disana. Ia membasuh wajah tampannya dan terdiam sejenak lalu kembali menapaki panjangnya menuju tempatnya dan sang kekasih tadi.

Well, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghindari ucapan Kyu yang takutnya semakin mendenyutkan hatinya. Tapi, biar bagaimana pun Changmin sangat mencintai Kyu dan sampai mati pun akan terus begitu.

Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya ketika mendapati sang kekasih _a.k.a_ Kyu sudah berada di stage kecil yang memang diperuntukan untuk live music.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk kekasihku, namja tinggi disana ... Changminnie Oppa this song special just for you."

DEG!

Changmin membulatkan matanya sebulat-bulatnya dan mematung seketika kala mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang ditujukan untuknya. Para pengunjung cafe pun tak ayal langsung menoleh kearah Changmin saat Kyu menunjuk namja tampan nan tinggi itu yang masih membatu ditempat. Alunan intro musik mulai meramaikan seisi cafe dan Changmin tau lagu ini, i-ini lagunya dan Kyu, **Just the way you are.**

"Oh ~ his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like not shinning ~ His smile, his smile, the only one that keeps me smiling ~ He's so **wonderful**, and i tell him everyday ~"

Hati Changmin bergejolak dan tubuhnya benar-benar tertegun kala suara merdu kekasihnya melewati indera pendengarnya. Kyu bernyanyi seraya terus menatap mata onyx Changmin-nya disertai senyum yang sungguh membuat namja tampan itu serasa melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh.

"Yeah ~ i know, i know, when i compliment him, he wont believe me ~ it's so, it's so, sad to think he don't see what i see ~ but every time he asks me do i look oke, I say ~"

Changmin tersentak ketika Kyu mulai berjalan kearahnya. Yeoja manis itu berdiri sesaat tepat dihadapan Changmin kemudian memberikan mic yang dengan lelet diambil oleh namja jangkung itu atau lebih tepatnya Changmin tengah mencerna apa yang dimaksud sang yeojachingu.

Kyu menarik tangan Changmin menuju stage seraya menyanyikan reff pertama seorang diri. Well, namja bermarga Shim itu masih sangat terkejut pastinya, namun sekian detik berlalu Changmin mulai ikut bernyanyi bersama sang kekasih dan suara pasangan serasi ini sangat bagus dan menyatu.

"When i see youir face, there's not a thing that i would change ~ cause you're amazing, just the way you are ~"

Seisi cafe menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak seraya menyelami suara merdu Kyu dan Changmin yang sangatlah memanjakan telinga. Keduanya pun terlihat sangat menikmati dan mesra dengan kontak fisik yang dilakukan sang namja. Sesekali Changmin mengelus sayang rambut hitam Kyu serta melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping yeoja bermarga Cho itu. Dan jeongmal kemesraan mereka sangat romanis dan membuat iri siapa saja yang menyaksikannya.

"And when you smile, the whole stops and stares for awile, cause girl/boy you're amazing, jus the way you are ~"

_Prok ... prok ... prok ..._

Suara tepuk tangan dan riuh rendah seisi cafe sontak membuat Kyu dan Changmin tertegun seketika namun sedetik keduanya lantas membungkung dan mengatakan 'Khamshamnida'. Ahh ~ **duet maut** pasangan kekasih ini sungguh indah dan terlihat benar chemistry diantara keduanya.

"_Cium ... cium ... cium ..."_

Changmin dan Kyu sontak membelalakan mata mereka kala mendengar teriakan dari penggunjung cafe yang menyerukan kata **cium. **Kyu mati-matian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya mengatakan 'aniya ... aniya ...' yang sepertinya kontras dengan sang namjachingu.

_GREP_

Changmin menarik pinggang ramping Kyu untuk lebih dekat dengannya yang sukses menciptakan jeritan-jeritan dari seluruh penggunjung dan staff cafe tersebut.

Kyu menatap mata onyx Changmin seraya menggeleng pelan yang sepertinya tak dihiraukan namja jangkung itu karna Changmin justru meraih dagunya dan ...

_CHUP ~_

"Woaaa ~" seru pengunjung cafe kala menyaksikan **live** softly kissing Changkyu yang sungguh membuat iri siapa saja. Keduanya saling berpanggutan lembut dengan tangan Kyu yang sudah melingkar mesra dileher namjachingu-nya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian desisan kecewa langsung saling bersahutan kala Changkyu melapaskan ciuman lembut namun panas itu.

Changmin dan Kyu kembali membungkukan tubuh mereka seraya berusaha menutupi rona pipi keduanya yang terlihat sangat nampak. Ya, bagaimana tidak. mereka berciuman tepat dihadapan belasan pasang mata.

Tiba-tiba Changmin mengecup pipi Kyu yang sontak mengagetkan yeoja manis itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan dalam.

"Jeongmal saranghamnida, Babykyu."

"Nado saranghae, Minnie Oppa."

**To Be Continue **

**Annyeong chingudeul ^^ masih adakah yang menanti FF ini? Hehe ... Updatenya lama sekali nde *senyam-senyum ala ddangko*. ottokhae chapter edisi Valentine ini? Sebenarnya edisi ini belum selesai tapi berhubung ini sudah terlampau panjang (15 . 070 word dan 50 page) jadi aku TBC-in di Changkyu moment *ketawa setan bareng Min*. Tenang moment Yunjae sama Yoosu aku lanjut di next chap nde. Mau pada lihat Dinner Yunjae dan Yoosu yang bakal ngeliat lumba-lumba kan? XD eung kyang kyang ~**

**Humm ... sebelumnya aku minta maaf untuk part Karam yang oplas nde, itu aku ngasal (gatau tentang Karam). Aku bener-bener minta maaf untuk yang part oplas-oplas itu. Takut salah-salah, sensitif soalnya. Jeongmal mianhae.**

**Ahh ~ yang nanya Karam kemana sudah terjawab nde. Untung yang nanya mas bro Hyunjoong kemana, hehe ... ada dichap depan jawabannya hehe ... *pasang tampang makibau*. Kyu eonnie sudah manggil bebeb Min-nya Oppa tuh ^^ apa dibiarkan Kyu manggil Min pake embel-embel Oppa atau Minnie saja? Yang minta couple lain udah aku kasih 2Min nde tapi mereka Cuma cameo ._. main couple tetap 3 pasangan daebbak ntu wkwk ... semoga porsi para couple sudah lebih seimbang *tayamum***

**Changkyu moment yang duet Just the way you are adalah req dari salah satu reader yang babbo-nya aku lupa namanya *pundung* udah aku ubek-ubek lagi tapi ga nemu aish ... ini mata aku yang kotok apa gimana nde. Pokoknya siapapun reader yang minta cangkyu duet just the way you are harap segera hubungi aku hwhw ... ^^ gomawo req-nya aku jadi punya moment sweet buat Changkyu. Entah mengapa ngebayanginnya bikin cengengesan setengah waras sendiri wkwk ... **

**Yang Yun appa ke toilet setelah mendengar suara sexy uri jaemma nyanyi kiss b ottokhae? Wkwk aku terobsesi umma nyanyi ntu lagu yang liriknya err ... rada mesum didepan babeh XD *jaemma striptis didepan Yunppa* **

**Ahh iya, yang minta NC humm aku gatau bisa merealisasikannaya atau tidak. Soalnya aku bukan specialis bikin ahh ... oh ... yeah ... wkwk muka aku aja polos *grepe dada montok Jaemma*. Paling-paling kontak fisiknya kisseu sama sentuh sana sini XD tapi gatau deh kalau nanti mereka nikah (Reader : mau dibikin sampe nikah? / Aku : kalau review-nya banyak pastinya *nyengir jyunnie yang udah ganti nama jadi changseok* (guguk baru si emak yang tadinya make nama lakinya ehh diubah jadi nama anaknya chang chang changmin).**

**Dichapter kemarin ada kesalahan yang menurutku fatal soalnya ga enak bgt dibacanya. Itu pas bagian umma-ummanya Yunjae. Seharusnya Umma Jung nyebut nama Jaejoong waktu dirumah Kim tapi itu ada sebagian teks yang hilang *kaya sms* waktu aku lg ngedit aku ga sadar kalau ada yang kepotong hah ~ jeongmal mianhae part itu jadi kurang enak dibaca.**

**Okelah kalau begitu, cukup sekian celotehan tak jelas saya hehe ... JEONGMAL GOMAWOYEO untuk semua READER yang sudah READ N' REVIEW. Tak bosan-bosan aku mengatakan ini ehem ... ehem ... silent reader tunjukan jejakmu chagiya *gelundungan dijidat om uchun*. JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA untuk update yang lama, kata-kata yang tak berkenan dan typos yang masih bertebaran *nunduk-nunduk bareng jun-chan*. Aku tunggu REVIEW chingudeul ^^**

**Sampai Jumpa di next chapter ^^ PUFF! *Menghilang bak jin tomang* **


	13. True Friends

**Previous Chapter :**

Tiba-tiba Changmin mengecup pipi Kyu yang sontak mengagetkan yeoja manis itu lalu keduanya saling bertatapan dengan dalam.

"Jeongmal saranghamnida, Babykyu."

"Nado saranghae, Minnie Oppa."

**CHAPTER 13**

_Coex Aquarium, Seoul ..._

_17.00 am_

_(Yoosu side)_

Junsu dan Yoochun tengah menyaksikan pertunjukan lumba-lumba dengan sangat antusias. Ahh ~ sebenarnya hanya Junsu yang terlihat sangat bersemangat melihat atraksi hewan pintar tersebut, tapi sebagai kekasih yang baik tentu saja Yoochun harus menyukai apapun yang disukai yeojachingu-nya, walaupun dengan sedikit paksaan dan puppy eyes andalan.

Kalau disuruh memilih, pastinya namja bersuara husky itu akan lebih memilih menonton video blue yang rutin di download Changmin setiap malam, namun apa daya kalau **cinta** yang sudah berbicara. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi melihat senyum manis Suie-nya yang cantik dan menyejukan hati.

"Kyaaa ~ dolpinnn ~ eung kyang kyang ~" seru Junsu seraya berdiri dan jejingkrakan kala hewan yang identik dengan dirinya itu mulai menunjukan kepintarannya.

Yoochun tersenyum seraya mengelus pinggang sang kekasih, "Suie, kamu mengalingi pengunjung yang ada dibelakang mu, honey."

Junsu lantas menoleh dan menatap sang kekasih dengan mata polosnya, lalu sedikit memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan tepat sekali ada seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun yang tengah menekuk wajahnya karna tontonannya terhalangi oleh tubuh Junsu yang berdiri dan tak bisa diam.

"Mianhae, adik kecil." Ucap Junsu seraya memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Nonna cantik tau tidak kalau aku halus mendapat pelingkat catu dulu cupaya bica nonton peltunjukan ini, tapi celama cepuluh menit aku hanya menonton lambut Nonna cantik yang walnanya melah." curah anak laki-laki cerdas itu dengan bibir mengerucut yang lantas membuat Yoochun terkekeh, sementara Junsu hanya cekikikan sembari mengusap tekuknya karna merasa tak enak pada Umma anak manis tersebut.

"Yuchunnie, tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Nonna-nya kan sudah minta maaf." ucap Umma anak tampan bernama **Yuchun** itu seraya mengelus rambut jamur anaknya.

Eoh? sepertinya nama anak itu tidak asing. Ahh, benar saja namanya sama dengan namja cassanova yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu Kim Junsu _a.k.a_ Park Yoochun.

"Mwo? Yuchunnie? Kyaaa ~ namanya sama dengan Yoochunnie Oppa ~" pekik Junsu sambil menarik-narik kaos sang kekasih, sementara anak manis itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Nonna imut nan montok itu.

"Annyeong Yuchunnie, Kim Junsu-imnida dan ini Park Yoochun." seru Junsu ramah disertai senyum menawan Yoochun.

"Mwo? nama **Ahjucci jidat lebal** ini cama dengan nama ku Umma." adu anak itu pada sang Umma yang hanya tersenyum canggung karna ucapan anaknya yang terlampau jujur dan polos.

Yeah, anak tak berdosa itu hanya berbicara apa adanya sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya, walau kesannya seperti mengejek.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. Aish ~ tidak Changkyu, Yunjae, kawan sekelas, bahkan anggota team basket selalu mengatainya seperti itu dan sekarang bocah berusia lima tahun yang bahkan baru beberapa menit ditemuinya. Humm, kata orang-orang anak kecil itu tidak pernah berbohong, ani?.

Aish, apa memang jidatnya selebar itu? Tapi Junsu selalu memuji jidatnya dengan kata **seksi **dan apa wajahnya setua itu sehingga dipanggil Ahjussi? Entahlah ~ hanya sang Maha kuasa yang tahu.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum ramah, "Annyeong adik kecil panggil aku Hyung nde jangan Ahjussi, nama kita sama humm ... jangan-jangan margamu juga Park?"

Anak itu menggeleng imut, "Chilleo, kata Appa, aku halus memanggil olang yang ceumulan Appa dengan cebutan Ahjucci cupaya copan. Aniya, malgaku Lee, Lee Yuchun, Ahjucci."

Yoochun menghela nafas berat kala mendengar penuturan bocah itu. Jinjjayeo wajahnya sudah seperti Ahjussi-ahjussi? Umurnya bahkan baru 21 tahun. Andai saja diruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan bocah bermata bulat ini, ck' ingin sekali Yoochun melempar anak tak berdosa ini ke kolam lumba-lumba . Ya, Sadis eoh!.

"Nde cheonmaneyeo, panggil aku sesuka hatimu saja nde Lee Yuchun. Ahh ~ dan aku Park Yoochun, senang berkenalan denganmu." ujar Yoochun dengan fake smile yang hanya direspon anggukan polos anak berambut jamur itu.

Yeah, namja cassanova nan labil itu masih sedikit tak rela dipanggil Ahjussi tapi biarlah ia dipanggil dengan embel-embel apapun, yang penting wajahnya tetap tampan dan mempesona.

"Ahjumma, bolehkah aku berfoto dengan Yuchunnie?" tanya Junsu sambil mencubit gemas pipi anak yang namanya sama dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Eoh? Tentu. Yuchunnie, Junsu Nonna ingin berfoto dengan Uchunnie, Uchunnie mau kan?"

"Kalna Juncu Nonna cantik dan Ahjucci jidat lebal namanya cama dengan aku, tentu caja boleh." Cerocos anak tampan itu yang intinya meng-iya-kan permintaan Junsu walau dengan ucapan yang cukup berbelit.

Yoochun menggendong anak berkepala jamur itu dan mendudukannya dipangkuan Junsu, sementara dirinya lantas mengambil kamera SLR-nya dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang memegang kamera tersebut sementara tangan kanannya merangkul pundak sang yeojachingu. Ahh ~ mereka terlihat seperti **keluarga kecil **yangharmonis danbahagia.

"Hana ... dul ... set ... say kimchi ~"

"Kimchi ~"

_CEKREK_

"Kyaaa ~ manisnya." Seru Junsu dengan mata berbinar dan mimik wajah yang sangat lucu kala melihat hasil jepretan amatir namjachingu-nya.

"Daebbak honey, kita seperti pasangan suami istri dengan satu anak, Suie." Kata Yoochun yang sukses membuat pipi chubby Junsu merona hebat.

"Satu anak lagi menjadi keluarga berencana eoh?" lanjutnya sembari menyenggol tubuh Junsu dengan niat menggoda yeoja semok itu.

"Oppa ~" sahut Junsu manja.

Yoochun terkekeh seraya mengacak surai panjang Suie-nya. "Hehe ... Suie honey malu humm?"

"Oppa jangan menggodaku," ujar Junsu sambil memukul pelan lengan berotot sang namjachingu yang dibalas sebuah kecupan singkat tepat dibibir kecil Junsu.

Aigo, Yoosu tak sadarkah kalian ada sepasang mata **polos bin suci** yang tengah menyaksikan acara kecup-mengecup kalian? Omo ~ seharusnya adegan tersebut hanya diperuntukan untuk remaja berusia 18++ yang harus menggunakan password tertentu jika ingin mengaksesnya. Tapi, saat ini kalian bahkan berhasil mengotori mata bersih seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang berbicara saja masih belepotan ck'. Baiklah Yoosu memang sangat mesra tapi juga berbahaya!.

"Juncu Nonna, boleh tidak aku juga poppo Nonna cepelti Ahjucci jidat lebal ini?" tanya Lee Yuchun polos dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab lucu.

"Tentu bo-"

"Tidak boleh!" intrupsi Yoochun dengan nada suara yang cukup tegas.

"Mwo? kenapa tidak boleh, Chunnie oppa?" sentak Junsu seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Yoochun yang gemas dengan ekspresi Junsu lantas mencubit pipi gembil yeoja imut akut itu sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang kekasih, "Anak itu calon playboy Suie, lihat saja wajahnya sangat cassanova menjurus ke mesum." Bisik Yoochun yang sontak membuat alis Junsu bertautan.

Junsu memperhatikan wajah anak tampan itu dengan seksama. Ya! Cassanova dan mesum dari mananya? Wajahnya bahkan seperti boneka bayi yang hanya bisa menangis jika ditekan tombol on-nya. Aish, alasanmu sungguh tidak konkrit dan absurd Park Yoochun!. Dan sebenarnya kau ini sedang membicarakan anak imut nan polos yang tengah mengerjabkan matanya itu atau dirimu sendiri eoh?. Ck' sepertinya kau tengah **cemburu** pada bocah berusia lima tahun yang berstatus murid TK nol besar itu. Aish, jinjjayeo?!.

"Ya! tapi usianya baru lima tahun Oppa. Ish ... Chunnie Oppa menyebalkan!" seru Junsu dengan raut kesal yang lantas membuat Yoochun mendengus panjang.

"Hah ~ baiklah, tapi dipipi saja nde," kata Yoochun dengan tampang pasrah yang hanya diangguki anak manis itu, bahkan anak bermarga Lee itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedari tadi diributkan dua sejoli dihadapannya ini.

"Eung kyang kyang ~ gomawo Oppa." seru Junsu dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya yang sukses pula membuat Yoochun mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kajja ~ Yuchunnie poppo Nonna ~" seru Junsu sambil mendekatkan pipinya ke bibir suci anak tampan itu dan ...

_CHUP ~_

Yoochun menyunggingkan bibirnya kala melihat pipi merona bocah kecil itu setelah mengecup pipi sehalus sutra sang kekasih. Ia sangat yakin 13 tahun kemudian bocah rambut jamur itu akan tumbuh menjadi playboy kelas kakap bahkan berkali lipat melebihi dirinya. Ck' pemikiran yang sungguh kekanakan dan berlebihan.

"Hihi ... Uchunnie malu." Ucap anak polos itu sembari menutup wajahnya yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari namja dandy alias kekasih Nonna cantik yang baru saja di-poppo-nya.

Junsu terkekeh seraya mencium pipi tembam bocah tampan itu, "Yuchunnie, kalau sudah besar temui Nonna nde." gurau Junsu dengan maksud terselubung yang sontak membulatkan mata sang namjachingu.

Yoochun menyenggol Junsu, "Ya Suie-ahh, berselingkuh dengan bocah TK yang pipisnya belum lurus eoh?" sentak namja tampan itu tidak santai yang lantas membuat Junsu tertawa sejadinya.

"Aku pipisnya lulus, Ahjucci." Celetuk bocah manis itu dengan raut yang sangat lugu. Yoosu tertawa saat anak manis itu bermaksud mengucapkan kata lurus tapi karna cadel pengucapannya menjadi lulus. _Well,_ kalimat bocah polos itu seakan memberi kesan kalau pipis ada ujiannya dan ia baru saja lulus dari ujian absurd tersebut. Aish, jinjja.

Yoochun mengacak rambut jamur Yuchun, "Eoh? Jinjja? baiklah pipismu sudah lurus. Tapi pasti kamu belum sunat dan** itu**-mu pasti hanya sebesar jerawat nde, benarkan?" anak itu hanya mengangguk polos dan demi koleksi miniatur supermen-nya ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dibicarakan Ahjussi berjidat lebar dihadapannya ini, makanya ia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Oppa, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh sama anak kecil, nanti nasibnya bisa seperti Changmin Oppa yang dewasa sebelum waktunya." Nasehat Junsu dengan tampang lugu seraya memberikan satu cubitan cinta pada lengan kekasihnya.

"Mianhae Suie honey, aku hanya bercanda hehe." Elak Yoochun seraya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Humm, sebaiknya kita kembalikan anak ini pada Umma-nya saja nde?" lanjut namja bersuara seksi itu yang lantas diangguki sang kekasih. Junsu mengecup pipi chubby bocah berambut jamur itu sebelum dikembalikan kepada Umma-nya.

Yoochun menggendong Yuchun dan mengembalikan anak polos itu pada Umma-nya, "Jeongmal khamshamnida Ahjumma, Yuchunnie." seru Yoosu kompak yang dibalas anggukan ramah ibu muda itu, sementara sang anak terlihat tak peduli karna terlalu serius menyaksikan lumba-lumba yang tengah berhitung.

Junsu dan Yoochun pun kembali terfokus pada pertunjukan. Yeoja imut ber-butt seksi _a.k.a_ Junsu sudah mulai bergelora lagi seraya menjerit-jerit menyerukan nama dolpin. Yoochun terkekeh dan merangkul sang kekasih seraya terus memandangi wajah berbinar Suie-nya. Bagi Yoochun menonton kehebohan yeojachingu-nya lebih menarik dari pada menyaksikan dolpin-dolpin itu.

_Prok ... prok ... prok ..._

Suara tepuk tangan mendominasi seisi ruangan kala atraksi hewan tersebut sudah hampir berakhir dan tinggal menyelesaikan satu sesi lagi dimana beberapa pengunjung diperbolehkan untuk berfoto bahkan dicium oleh hewan cerdas itu.

Ya, kesempatan emas seperti ini tentu saja tidak disia-siakan yeoja super imut alias Junsu yang tentu saja juga memaksa kekasihnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Tadi Junsu juga mengajak Lee Yuchun tapi bocah lucu itu tidak berani terlalu dekat dengan dolpin karna takut dimakan, katanya polos khas anak-anak.

"Chunnie oppa palli ~" seru Junsu seraya menarik tangan Yoochun menuju pinggir kolam dengan jiwa pawang dolpin yang sudah menggebu-gebu.

"Nde honey." sahut Yoochun sekenannya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Yoochun sedikit geli ketika membayangkan pipinya dikecup dolpin sungguhan. Aish, biasanya ia dikecup oleh dolpin jadi-jadian yang berwujud seorang yeoja cantik. Pasti rasa dan sensasi sangat berbeda. Ck' jelas saja!.

"Kyaaa ~ imutnya, eung kyang kyang ~" seru Junsu sangat antusias dengan mata berbinar seraya mengelus kepala hewan favoritnya itu.

"Apa nona mau dicium oleh Justin?" tanya sang pawang dolpin berwajah kocak yang menamai hewan tersebut dengan nama idolanya.

Yeah, bule tampan yang berasal dari Canada dengan ciri khas polem alias poni lempar. Walaupun polem tersebut sudah hiatus dan berganti menjadi jambul khatulistiwa. Right, pria bermarga Bieber itulah bias Ahjussi pawang dolpin. Ck' ingat umur Ahjussi.

"Mauuu ~~~ Ahjussi." Sahut Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya. Yoochun terkekeh kala melihat sang yeojachingu yang nampak ragu-ragu mendekatkan pipinya pada moncong hewan tersebut walau senyum bahagia terus mengembang.

_PLUK ~_

Junsu langsung cekikikan kala merasakan sesuatu yang licin dan basah sudah menempel dipipinya. Tak mau melewatkan moment lucu tersebut Yoochun langsung membidik kameranya memotret sang kekasih dengan hewan berkelamin namja yang ternyata sangat genit karna cukup lama mencium Suie-nya.

"Sekarang Chunnie Oppa ~" pekik Junsu sambil menarik tangan Yoochun yang hanya pasrah.

"Suie honey, apa rasanya?" tanya Yoochun seraya mengeryitkan dahinya dan menatap seksama dolpin bernama Justin itu yang seolah tengah meledeknya. Ya, apa kau mengerti bahasa lumba-lumba Park Yoochun? Ck' sok tahu sekali.

"Basah, licin dan menggairahkan Oppa." Gurau Junsu sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya yang lantas mendapatkan ciuman singkat dari namjachingu-nya.

"Menggoda humm?" goda Yoochun seraya mengelus pinggang ramping yeoja imut itu.

Aish, hot couple ini malah bermesraan dan tak menyadari ada banyak orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka, terutama pawang dolpin yang wajahnya lebih mirip pelawak kawakan.

"Ehem ehem uhuk uhuk ... jadi tidak tuan?" tanya pawang dolpin itu yang sentak menyadarkan Yoosu sebelum berbuat yang lebih jauh.

"Eoh, nde."

Junsu segera mengambil alih kamera, sementara Yoochun langsung berjongkok dipinggir kolam seraya menutup matanya. Sesekali ia mengintip dan benar saja moncong si Justin mulai mendekat dan ...

_BYUR ~_

"Omo!" sontak Junsu kala menyaksikan langsung adegan sang kekasih yang dimandikan - disiram - oleh hewan favoritnya, sementara Ahjussi pawang dolpin justru tengah tertawa nista karna memang aba-aba yang ditujukannya pada Justin bukan untuk mencium melainkan untuk mengguyur. Aish, malang sekali nasibmu Park.

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya seraya melihat tak percaya sekujur tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Ia menatap bergantian lumba-lumba dan pawangnya yang seolah bersekongkol. Demi koleksi majalah playboy-nya yang ia simpan di berangkas rahasia ck' ingin sekali Yoochun menggoreng, merebus dan mencincang lumba-lumba beserta pawangnya yang sama-sama menyebalkan itu.

"Oppa lucu sekali, Eung kyang kyang ~ " pekik Junsu dengan tawa sejadinya dan cukup mendesirkan hati Yoochun. Ya! Kenapa Suie-nya malah menertawakannya?, aigo ~ miris sekali nasibnya hari ini.

"Ya Suie-ahh, kenapa kamu malah menertawakanku?!" tanya Yoochun dengan tampang yang sudah merengut sebal.

"Eung kyang kyang ~ mianhae Oppa, aku reflek, Chunnie Oppa lucu sekali." Jawab yeoja imut itu disela tawanya.

"Aish, kamu tega sekali, honey." Balas Yoochun yang sudah menampakan wajah ngambeknya.

Junsu terkekeh seraya merapihkan rambut basah sang kekasih, "Oppa kenapa manja sekali, kajja ~ kita beli T-shirt couple baru bergambar dolpin di Coex Aquarium store untuk mengganti baju Oppa yang basah ini."

"Aku tidak mau lumba-lumba, aku mau bebek saja." Sahut Yoochun bak anak usia 10 tahun yang tengah merengek minta dibelikan T-rex (sejenis Dinosaurus) untuk dipelihara dirumah.

"Chunnie Oppa kenapa jadi manja seperti Lee Yuchun begini?" Gumam Junsu pelan yang didengar Yoochun. Namja cassanova itu hanya menahan tawanya karna sebenarnya ia sedang berakting.

"Baiklah, kita beli T-shirt bebek, kkha ~" seru Junsu seraya menarik tangan Yoochun namun ditahan namja tampan itu.

Tumben Junsu yang mengalah, biasanya Yoochun. Haha ... biar saja, biarkan sesekali pihak yeoja yang menuruti keinginan pihak namja. Namun, pemandangan seperti itu tentu mustahil ditemukan pada hubungan Changkyu yang sungguh didominasi oleh semua tingkah laku Kyu yang terkadang membuat Changmin frustasi. Eottokhae dengan Yunjae? Ahh ~ mereka balance dan bisa dikatakan yang paling normal bila disandingkan dengan Yoosu dan Changkyu.

"Poppo ~" pinta Yoochun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang langsung disambar Junsu.

Seketika wajah Yoochun langsung berbinar setelah mendapat poppo dari Suie-nya, "Kajja ~ Suie honey ~"

Kedua makhluk labil itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan seorang manusia dan seekor hewan yang tengah terperangah melihat kemesraan mereka yang bisa dibilang tak tahu tempat.

"Ya, Justin-ahh, kamu jangan mencontoh namja berjidat lebar itu nde, aish ... mesum sekali, bahkan tampangnya seperti germo."titah pawang dolpin yang sedikit lebay itu pada si Justin - lumba-lumba kesayangannya.

_(Yoosu side)_

Junsu dan Yoochun sudah menganti baju mereka - khususnya Yoochun. Keduanya mengenakan T-shirt couple berwarna putih dengan gambar bebek dan special untuk Junsu bebeknya memakai pita pink.

Setelah keluar dari tempat wisata khusus hewan laut tersebut, Yoochun dan Junsu memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke Namsan Tower untuk menyematkan gembok cinta disana. Dan saat ini, dua sejoli itu sedang mencari-cari tempat strategis untuk meletakan gembok berbentuk love dengan aksen bling-bling milik mereka.

"Omo, gemboknya banyak sekali dan tempatnya sangat penuh, Oppa." Ujar Junsu seraya memperhatikan seksama tumpukan gembok dari pasangan kekasih seantero Korea, ahh ~ bahkan dunia.

Yoochun tersenyum seraya merangkul pinggang Junsu, "Tentu saja Suie, tempat ini sangat identik dengan simbol cinta dan sudah menjadi tradisi, ani?" Kata Yoochun sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Humm, benar sekali Oppa." Sahut Junsu menyetujui ucapan sang kekasih yang hanya dibalas senyuman hangat sang namjachingu.

"Eoh, sebaiknya kita memasangnya disini Oppa." seru Junsu antusias.

"Okidoki, kkha ~ aku yang pasangkan honey." Junsu mengangguk dan lantas memberikan gembok beserta kunci tersebut pada Chunnie-nya.

Dengan serius Yoochun memasang gembok yang sudah terdapat nama dirinya dan sang yeojachingu disertai beberapa harapan mereka. Sementara Junsu nampak melihat-lihat beberapa gembok lainnya dan tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat salah satu gembok yang lumayan besar jika dibandingkan dengan gembok lainnya.

"Mwo? Lee Sooman love Im Yoona?" gumam Junsu seraya mengeryitkan dahinya heran. Eoh? kenapa nama pasangan ini sangat tidak asing.

Yeah, Lee Sooman adalah salah satu petinggi SM University dan Im Yoona adalah mahasiswi tingkat middle yang tak lain tak bukan adalah yeoja yang pernah dekat dengan namjachigu-nya dulu. Ahh ~ tapi mana mungkin ini mereka, mungkin namanya saja yang sama, pikir Junsu seraya manggut-manggut sendiri.

Yeoja imut akut itu membalikan gembok tersebut dan sontak matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat foto yang sungguh membuatnya terperangah, "Chunnie Oppa!" panggil Junsu dengan suara melengking yang cukup mengagetkan Yoochun.

"Sebentar Suie, aku sedang mencoba memasangnya." Sahut Yoochun seraya sibuk mengutak-atik gembok tersebut yang sedari tadi belum terpasang karna minimnya tempat.

"Ya! Sekarang oppa! Palli kesini!" pekik Junsu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Mau tak mau membuat Yoochun mengalah dan langsung menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Wae humm?" tanya Yoochun sembari memeluk Junsu dari belakang.

"Lihat ini Oppa, Omo ~ ini kan Sooman Ahjussi dan mantan yeojachingu-mu." Ujar Junsu dengan penekanan kala mengatakan **mantan yeojachingu**.

"Mantan yeojachingu?" gumam Yoochun searaya mengerutkan jidat lebarnya lalu melihat seksama gembok yang dimaksud Suie-nya dan sedetik kemudian matanya lantas membelalak tak percaya.

Jinjjayeo apa yang tengah dilihatnya? Foto itu menampakan keintiman Yoona dan Sooman Ahjussi yang berpose cukup mencengangkan karna Yoona mencium pipi Ahjussi kaya raya itu. Ck' jadi setelah mempelorotinya yeoja parasit ini langsung mencari bank berjalan baru yang bahkan lebih pantas menjadi Appa-nya daripada pasangannya.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Junsu yang mulai menampakan wajah masam. Namja tampan itu mengecup kening sang kekasih, "Yeoja itu bukan mantan yeojachingu-ku Suie honey, karna memang aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan seperti itu dengannya."

Junsu mendelik, "Jinjja? tapi Oppa pernah dekat dengannya kan?"

Yoochun mendengus kala Suie-nya mulai membahas **lagi **perihal yeoja-yeoja yang pernah dekat dengannya. _Yeah,_ yeoja bohai itu cemburu dan hati Yoochun sangat senang sebenarnya, walaupun tak jarang ia harus merajuk Suie-nya mati-matian setelah membicarakan topik ini. Tenang Junsuie, kini kekasih mu sudah **berubah** dan tentu saja itu karna dirimu.

"Nde, tapi yeoja itu sama sekali tak pernah aku anggap honey, dia hanya yeoja parasit yang tak punya urat malu." Balas Yoochun dengan kata-kata yang sangat tajam dan tentu saja ia tujukan untuk yeoja bermarga Im yang memang sangat bermuka tebal.

Junsu terkekeh kecil, "Oppa jahat sekali mengatainya seperti itu."

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya Suie honey." Jawab Yoochun mengulas senyum ketika melihat sang kekasih sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak bak dolpin skarat.

"Ini lucu Oppa, dia berpacaran dengan Sooman Ahjussi Eung kyang kyang ~" seru Junsu dengan tawa yang tak kunjung mereda bahkan semakin menjadi.

Yoochun ikut tertawa seraya mengusap punggung Junsu, "Hahaha ... ternyata seleranya namja tua berkantung tebal nde, ck' memalukan." Junsu mengangguk dan tak henti-hentinya tertawa begitu pun dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun dan Junsu sungguh tak menyangka dengan **fakta** yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Aish, ulah apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Yoona? Pasti ia hanya menginginkan uang Ahjussi tua itu. Tapi, kenapa sampai memasang gembok cinta sebesar ini segala? Ck' entahlah, kita doakan saja yang terbaik dan semoga couple Soona (Sooman Yoona) bisa langgeng hingga ke pelaminan. Ahaha ...

'_Cih, yeoja gila! Kenapa aku bisa sempat dekat dengan yeoja setengah waras seperti dia dulu ckckck ... bodohnya kau Park Yoochun!'_ Batin Yoochun meruntuki kebodohannya dimasa lalu.

"Suie, sudah nde jangan mengurusi gembok ajaib pasangan aneh itu, kajja ~ kita pasang love lock kita." Seru Yoochun sembari menarik tangan kekasihnya menjauh dari gembok nista nan absurd tersebut.

Akhirnya **Yoosu love lock** sudah terpasang kokoh dan terlihat menonjol karna aksen bling-bling pada gembok tersebut yang memancarkan cahaya kala terkena bias matahari. Tradisi Love Lock merupakan tradisi mengabadikan cinta lewat gembok yang di pasang di Namsan Tower. Banyak orang yang mempercayai bila sepasang kekasih memasang gembok cinta dan melempar kuncinya sejauh mungkin maka cinta mereka akan abadi. Yoosu sebenarnya hanya menganggap ini sebagai seru-seruan namun disisi lain keduanya berharap kisah cinta mereka akan **abadi sepanjang masa.**

Yoochun mengenggam kedua tangan Junsu, "Aku harap cinta kita akan terus abadi untuk selamanya Suie." Tulus Yoochun sembari mengecup punggung tangan yeoja pengisi relung hatinya.

Junsu mengangguk seraya menatap sang namjachingu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "Aku berharap, aku dan Oppa akan selalu bersama sampai kapan pun hiks ..."

Yoochun tersenyum sendu seraya membawa Junsu yang sudah terisak kedalam pelukannya, "Nde, we will be together forever honey, and only death can separate us Suie honey." Tutur Yoochun manis namun cukup mendesirkan hati Junsu.

"Oppa hiks ... jeongmal saranghamnida Chunnie Oppa."

"Nado saranghamnida, my valentine."

* * *

_La Piere Restaurant..._

_19.00 am ..._

_(Yunjae side)_

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada disebuah restaurant bernuansa klasik nan elegant. Restaurant _Prancis_ itu terlihat sepi karna memang sudah dipesan secara **esklusif **oleh pewaris tunggal Jung Corp dimalam Valentine yang istimewa ini.

Yunho dan kekasihnya - Jaejoong tengah duduk berhadapan disalah satu kursi mewah seraya menikmati makanan malam mereka diiringi alunan musik klasik yang menambah kesan romantis suasana restaurant glamor tersebut.

Jaejoong menyeruput _Vanilla Frappuccino_ pesanannya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup kala sepasang mata musang nan tajam terus memandanginya sangat intens dan jeongmal itu membuatnya merasa risih, ditambah lagi bibir hati nan seksi itu yang tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum penuh arti.

"O-oppa berhenti menatapku." Ujar yeoja cantik bermata indah itu memecahkan keheningan atau lebih tepatnya menyadarkan sang namjachingu yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak bisa, Boo." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum yang semakin merekah. Aish, mana bisa ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari maha karya secantik Boojae-nya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir plum-nya saat ini, sementara sang korban penatapan hanya mengeryitkan dahinya kurang paham dengan jawaban Yunho.

Yunho meraih tangan kiri sang kekasih lalu mengenggamnya, "Because, you're so beautiful, my Boo." Ucap namja tampan yang malam ini semakin terlihat gagah dengan balutan jas hitam.

_BLUSH_

Jaejoong menunduk malu menyembunyikan pipi putihnya yang sudah merona alami walau masih bisa dilihat Yunho. _Well,_ yeoja cantik bak boneka barbie itu memang terlihat sangat cantik malam ini walaupun memang setiap harinya ia selalu cantik. Namun entah mengapa, malam ini kecantikannya terasa berbeda dan semakin mengalihkan dunia sang namjachingu.

Sebelumnya menuju restaurant mewah ini, Yunho mengajak Boojae-nya ke salon terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti baju mereka dan memberikan polesan make-up yang sesuai dengan gaun yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Yeah, namja bermarga Jung itu punya sesuatu yang **sangat special** untuk sang yeojachingu pada malam ini dan ia ingin semuanya nampak sempurna.

Jaejoong terlihat begitu menawan dengan balutan gaun mini nan ketat berwarna dark brown dengan aksen rantai kecil (sebagai tali) yang terkait dari dada hingga sebatas pinggang belakangnya yang menampakan punggung putih nan mulusnya yang terbuka. High heels perak bling-bling setinggi 9 cm membuat kaki jenjangnya tampak semakin indah, surai almond-nya digulung sedemikian rupa, sehingga leher jenjang dan bahu putih kekasih Jung Yunho itu terekspos sempurna.

Yeoja bak boneka porselen ini terlihat semakin bersinar kala diamond earrings menghiasi kedua telinganya dan diamond bracelet memperindah pergelangan tangannya yang kecil. Oh God, demi apapun Yunho sangat mengangumi kecantikan yeoja dihadapannya yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Ratusan rasa syukur sudah Yunho panjatkan pada Tuhan karna diberikan kekasih yang cantiknya bukan main seperti Boojae-nya. Ck' sekarang Jung tampan religius eoh?.

Jaejoong melengkungkan bibir plum-nya, "Gomawo Oppa, t-tapi aku malu dilihati seperti itu." Balas Jaejoong manja seraya menatap mata musang Yunho dengan mata doe nan bercahaya miliknya.

"Jinjja? tapi mataku tak bisa lepas dari Boojae yeoppo, eottokhae?" ujar Yunho dengan tampang tak kalah manja dengan maksud menggoda gadis cantik berparas innocent itu.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya lucu, "Oppa ~" rajuk Jaejoong dengan suara imut yang sentak semakin membuat Yunho gemas dibuatnya.

Namja mainly itu mengelus tangan halus Boojae-nya, "Arraseo, kalau begitu makanlah steak mu Boo, kamu belum menyentuhnya sama sekali, kamu tidak sedang diet kan sayang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aniyo Oppa, hanya saja ..."

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya kala sang kekasih tak melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hanya saja kenapa humm?"

Yeoja melebihi cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, "H-hanya saja a-aku lupa tata cara table manner, Oppa." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit malu karna sudah sangat lama ia merasakan jamuan yang sangat mewah seperti ini, ditambah lagi kala melihat tata cara makan namjachingu-nya yang sangat rapih dan terkesan berkelas.

Yunho mengecup punggung tangan sang kekasih, "Makanlah seperti biasa Boo, tak perlu memikirkan hal itu." Kata namja tampan itu mengulas senyum lembut.

"T-tapi Oppa a-aku tidak mau membuat Oppa m-malu." Ujar Jaejoong dengan mata bening meredup seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Malaikat cantik ini sedikit tidak percaya diri saat diperhatikan beberapa pelayan berkelas yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir menjamu mereka. _Well,_ kenyataannya para _waiter_ itu melihat Jaejoong karna kagum akan kecantikannya bukan seperti apa yang yeoja cantik itu pikirkan.

Hati Yunho mendesir perih kala mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang terkesan merendahkan diri. Demi detik yang telah ia lalui bersama yeoja cantik itu, Yunho mencintai Jaejoong apa adanya dan pribadi sederhana gadis bermata indah itulah yang justru membuat Yunho **jatuh hati** dan tiada hari tanpa mengaguminya.

"Boo, kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu humm? Kamu sama sekali tidak sayang." Kata Yunho lirih. Maksud Yunho adalah tidak pernah sekali pun Jaejoong membuatnya malu namun ia tak ingin melontarkannya. Aigo, terbesit dibenaknya sedikit pun tak pernah, tapi kenapa Jaejoong bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Yeoja berparas barbie itu mengangkat wajah cantiknya lalu menatap Yunho dengan doe eyes-nya yang sudah berbinar sendu, "A-aku merasa ... a-aku tak p-pantas untuk Oppa."

_DEG!_

Yunho membulatkan matanya kala mendengar ucapan sang kekasih yang sungguh membuat jantungnya berdetak sakit. Kenapa Boojae-nya bisa bicara seperti itu disaat seperti ini?, Yunho tidak tahu, yang ia tahu yeojachingu-nya yang cantik jelita ini selalu punya alasan disetiap ucapannya dan Yunho yakin Boojae-nya juga punya alasan tatkala melontarkan perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Namja berparas tampan itu mengeratkan genggamannya, "Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu Boo? Jebal, jangan berpikiran dan berbicara seperti itu karna aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi, arraseo?" Kata Yunho tegas namun lembut. Baiklah, Yunho tak ingin membahas lebih mendetail hal sensitif seperti itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah dengan setetes kristal bening yang jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya, "Mianhae Oppa."

Yunho menyeka air mata Boojae-nya, "Uljima Boo, aku tak ingin melihat kesedihan dimata indahmu, karna disini rasanya sangat sakit." Lirih Yunho sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Jaejoong tertegun seraya menahan air matanya agar tak lagi tumpah.

"Tersenyumlah, my lovely Boo." Lanjut Yunho yang lantas membuat bibir semerah cerry itu mengulas senyum tipis yang sentak menghangatkan hati Yunho.

Suasana yang menyelimuti kedua insan itu sungguh hangat. Sang yeoja mulai menyantap makanannya perlahan dan Yunho tak henti-hentinya memandangi paras cantik Boojae-nya yang tentu saja langsung mendapat protes dari bibir mungil nan cerewet itu. Keduanya terus berbincang membicarakan apapun dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari perbincangan mereka sudah cukup jauh, **discussing the future.**

"Boo, diumur berapa kamu ingin menikah?" tanya Yunho seraya menyeruput Hot Cappucino. _Well_, jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang saat ini.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata besarnya seraya berpikir sejenak, "Humm, mollayo Oppa, aku belum memiliki target, yang pasti aku akan menikah setelah semua mimpiku terwujud dan setelah itu aku juga harus memikirkannya matang-matang terlebih dahulu, karna menikah merupakan moment yang sakral, ani?." Jawab yeoja cantik itu dewasa sembari menampakan senyum manisnya.

Yunho mengangguk setuju seraya mengulas senyum penuh arti. _Right,_ Yunho sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang dan ia yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia katakan malam ini pada Jaejoong, calon istrinya kelak. Apa salahnya untuk **mengikatnya malam ini **walau meresmikannya nanti setelah kedua semakin siap untuk mengucap sumpah sehidup semati.

Yeah, 6 bulan lagi dirinya akan segera lulus dan mungkin itu waktu yang tepat. Bukannya Jaejoong masih bisa meraih semua mimpinya kala sudah resmi berstatus sebagai Mrs. Jung dengan sedikit bantuan suaminya tentu saja. Bukankah itu semakin memudahkan, kan?. Dan namja yang punya insting kuat itu sungguh mantap akan keputusannya.

Yunho menatap mata hazel kekasihnya lekat, "Humm, ceritakan padaku tentang mimpimu, Boo." Titah Yunho yang diangguki Boojae-nya.

"Aku punya banyak mimpi Oppa, seperti lulus dari University, berkerja atau berbisnis, membahagiakan Umma dan mencarikan jiji kekasih, humm ... mungkin mimpi-mimpiku akan terus bertambah seiring bergulirnya waktu, Oppa." Tutur Jaejoong dengan mimik wajah yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi saat ia mengatakan mimpinya yang terakhir. Aigo ~ Boojae kenapa ada gadis semanis dan selugu dirimu. _Well_, itulah salah satu daya pikatnya.

Yunho tersenyum seraya mengelus tangan Boojae-nya, "Apa menikah denganku tidak masuk kedalam list mimpimu, Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan mata memicing.

Jaejoong tersentak dan terlihat salah tingkah. Bukannya yeoja cantik itu tak mau menikah dengan Yunho, justru ia sangat ingin, hanya saja Jaejoong malu untuk mengatakannya. Aish, dia seorang wanita.

"Tentu saja menikah dengan Oppa masuk kedalam mimpiku, humm ... mimpi terbesarku malah." Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho merekahkan senyumnya seraya merasakan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar-debar. Oke! Maybe it's time, saatnya Yunho menyatakan keinginannya melamar pujaan hatinya yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya selama ini.

"Boo, kamu percaya akan cintaku padamu yang teramat dalam?" tanya Yunho serius seraya menatap intens mata bening sang kekasih.

Jaejoong tersenyum sembari mengangguk, "Midoyo Oppa."

Yunho merekahkan senyum leganya seraya mengenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong lalu menciumnya sangat lama sampai akhirnya kegiatannya terhenti kala seorang _waiter_ menghampiri mereka.

"Timing for dessert, Mr and ." Seru pelayan itu ramah seraya menaruh nampan bertudung yang ia katakan sebagai makanan penutup.

"Safely enjoy your special dessert Mr and Mrs Jung." Yunho mengangguk seraya tersenyum penuh arti sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu kala di panggil dengan sebutan Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong menatap tudung saji yang masih tertutup itu seraya mengerjabkan mata besarnya tudung besi yang terukir cantik itu tak dibukakan oleh si pelayan seperti saat mereka menyajikan appetizers dan main course?. Entahlah, ia bingung.

_Right,_ itu adalah sebuah kejutan yang sudah Yunho persiapkan dengan sangat matang dan merupaka inti dari semua kejutan yang telah ia berikan pada **yeoja yang teramat sangat ia cintainya itu **selama menjalin hubungan.

"Kenapa diam saja Boo, kkha ~ buka tudungnya, apa kamu tidak mau makan vanilla cake mu yang manisnya seperti dirimu itu, humm?" goda Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mengulas senyum malu seraya blushing sejadinya lalu membuka tudung mencurigakan itu perlahan.

_DEG!_

Jaejoong membulatkan mata hazelnya kala mendapati sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon berbahan beludru. Omo! bukankah itu sebuah kotak cincin?!. A-apa yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Yunnie Oppa sebenarnya? Pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya perlahan sehingga mata bulat nan indah itu bertemu dengan mata musangnya yang tajam. Namja mainly itu tersenyum penuh arti kala melihat sang kekasih masih tertegun tak bersuara.

Yunho mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya dan memperlihatkan cincin Cartier bertabur berlian yang sangat indah dan mewah. Namja tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Will you marry me, my Boo?"

_DEG!_

Tubuh Jaejoong mematung seketika seraya merasakan aliran darahnya yang mendesir menggelitik. Mata besarnya membulat sempurna dan bibir cherry-nya sedikit terbuka sangking terkejutnya.

Doe eyes Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca kala mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan dan sedetik kemudian suara isakan yeoja barbie itu mulai terdengar.

"Yes, I do, Oppa hiks ..."

Yunho tersenyum tulus dan langsung menyematkan cincin mewah itu pada jari lentik lantas berdiri lalu menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Yeoja cantik itu masih terisak dan terasa sulit mengendalikan tangis bahagianya. Ini sangat mengejutkan sekaligus sangat membahagiakan. Aigo, bukankah ini artinya ia akan menyandang status nyonya Jung nantinya, yap kau benar Jaejoongie. Mungkin margamu akan berubah menjadi Jung beberapa bulan lagi ketika calon suami mu lulus dan mendapat gelar sarjana.

"Sssttt ... Uljima Boo, istriku tidak boleh menangis, arra?" ujar Yunho lembut seraya mengelus punggung terbuka nan halus Boojae-nya.

"A-aku hiks ... aku ... Yunnie Oppa hiks ..." lirih Jaejoong tak sanggup berkata-kata.

~ Yunho POV ~

Aku tersenyum bahagia seraya menahan mati-matian air mata ku yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata ku. Aku sangat terharu ketika mendengar suara merdu Boojae mengatakan **'I do'. **Omo, apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, jebal jangan ada satu orang pun yang membangunkan ku dari mimpi melebihi indah ini.

Aku merasakan tubuh bergetar Boojae mulai tenang didalam dekapanku. Aku menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan sungguh wanginya bagai candu untukku. Wanita cantik ini, wanita yang sudah merebut hatiku dan membuat ku hanya melihat kearahnya akan menjadi istriku sebenatar lagi. Istri yang akan memakaikan aku dasi setiap pagi, melakukan morning kiss, night kiss dan french kiss, istri ku yang akan berkata **'Yeobo, ayo kita makan bersama, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untukmu.'**, dan istri yang akan memberikan ku seorang Jung cilik and **it's you, my Boo.**

Boojae ku yang paling dan bahkan teramat cantik seperti boneka barbie, Boojae ku yang memiliki mata terindah dan bibir termanis, Boojae ku yang selalu menggemaskan, Boojae ku yang selalu membuatku merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung didunia and once again i say it's you Boo, **it's you Kim Jaejoong.**

~ Yunho POV end ~

Yunho dan Jaejoong melepas pelukan mereka seraya saling berpandangan dengan dalam. Keduanya mengalirkan rasa cinta mereka lewat tatapan tulus seraya mengulas senyum yang sungguh dipenuhi dengan rasa kebahagiaan.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo, Boo." Ucap Yunho tulus.

"Cheonmaneyeo, Yunnie Oppa." Balas Jaejoong dengan mata bening yang berbinar haru.

Yunho mengelus pipi putih nan halus sang kekasih seraya menaruh tangan kanan yeoja cantik itu pada dada kirinya, "Jantungku serasa mau melompat keluar saat ini, kamu merasakannya?" Jaejoong mengangguk disertai senyum manisnya.

Perlahan yeoja cantik itu melepas gengaman tangan Yunho lalu meraih tangan kanan sang namjachingu dan meletakannya di dadanya, "Jantungku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Oppa." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum malu yang sentak membuat mata Yunho membulat sempurna karna Jaejoong membawa sendiri tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Yunho meneguk salivanya namun segera ia singkirkan pemikiran nistanya itu. Perlahan Yunho menggerakan tangan kanannya keatas untuk merengkuh leher jenjang sang kekasih dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Keduanya sangat dekat dan bahkan hidung mereka bergesekan.

Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Boojae-nya seraya tersenyum hangat, "Nde, aku merasakannya Boo, dan sekarang aku juga merasakan jantung kita yang tengah berlomba-lomba menyambut kebahagiaan kita."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tulus seraya memejamkan matanya kala bibir hati Yunho sudah menempel dan memberikan beberapa lumatan lembut yang sungguh menenangkan hati yeoja cantik itu. Doe eyes Jaejoong terbuka perlahan kala ciuman lembut yang didasari oleh cinta itu berakhir.

Yunho menyibak bibir cherry sang kekasih dengan ibu jarinya, "Wanna dance with me, my Boo?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, "I can't, Oppa."

Yunho mengulas senyum hangat, "I'll teach you, my Boo." Ucap Yunho yang lantas disetujui Jaejoong dengan sebuah anggukan.

Alunan biola dan dentingan piano nan merdu mengiringi sepasang kekasih yang tengah menggerakan tubuh mereka dengan anggun mengikuti melodi klasik dari lagu berjudul _Waltz of the Flowers_ karya _Tchaikovsky_.

Sang namja merengkuh pinggang ramping kekasihnya sambil menuntun yeoja berparas elok itu untuk mengikuti pergerakannya, sementara sang yeoja bagai tersihir dengan musik indah nan bernyawa itu seraya menikmatinya dengan memejamkan doe eyes bening-nya. Jaejoong mengayunkan tubuhnya mengikuti sang namjachingu dan dengan mesra yeoja barbie itu mengalungkan tangannya keleher kokoh Yunnie-nya.

Yunho tersenyum seraya mengecup bahu sang kekasih, "Boo, terimakasih, aku sangat bahagia malam ini." Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga sensitif Boojae-nya.

"Uhmm ... nde Oppa, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, terimakasih Yunnie bear Oppa, ini malam Valentine yang paling berarti dalam hidupku." Balas Jaejoong sedikit mendesah karna hembusan nafas Yunho yang terus menerus menerpa permukaan kulitnya.

Namja tampan itu semakin merekahkan senyumnya, "Nde cheonmaneyeo baby, everything for you my beautiful Boo." Goda Yunho seraya mengelus pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Yeoja secantik boneka porselen lantas tersenyum malu seraya blushing ria dibalik ceruk leher Yunnie-nya.

Jaejoong mengendurkan rengkuhannya pada leher sang namjachingu seraya menatap mata tajam namja tampan itu, "Oppa, eottokhae reaksi Umma dan Orangtua mu jika mengetahui ini? Aku takut mereka akan terkejut terutama Umma ku." Ujar Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya imut.

Ia takut kalau para orangtua tak akan setuju dengan keputusan mereka mengingat usia mereka yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Tapi, sejujurnya dari lubuk hati terdalam yeoja cantik itu, ia sudah sangat siap untuk menikah dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir kenyal Boojae-nya, "Tenang saja Boo, mereka tidak akan terkejut karna mereka yang justru sangat mendukung ku untuk melamar mu malam ini." Ucap Yunho terkekeh seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

Kening Jaejoong mengeryit bingung, "Maksud Oppa?"

Yunho kembali mencium sekilas bibir ranum kekasihnya yang tengah lemot mode on itu, "Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Orangtua ku dan Umma mu tanpa sepengetahuan mu, Boo hehe." Jelas Yunho cengengesan yang lantas membuat mata bulat Boojae-nya semakin membulat.

"J-jadi mereka sudah mengetahuinya dan kalian merahasiakannya dari ku? Oppa ~ jahat sekali." Manja Jaejoong seraya memanyunkan bibir merah yang basah.

Yunho terkekeh, "Mian Boo, tapi aku hanya ingin menjadikan ini sebuah kejutan istimewa untukmu di malam Valentine, apakah aku berhasil membuatmu terkejut sayang?"

"Pabboya Oppa ~ bukannya terkejut lagi, jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak saat Oppa mengatakannya." Cerocos Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan dada Yunho.

Namja mainly itu terkekeh, "Mengatakan apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan maksud terselubung.

"Ehem ... ehem ... Will you marry me, my Boo?" ulang Jaejoong menirukan suara bass Yunho saat melamarnya tadi.

Yunho terkekeh, "I do, Oppa." Balas Yunho menirukan suara lembut Jaejoong yang sontak membuat yeoja cantik itu tersenyum malu.

"Oppa ~" rajuk Jaejoong manja yang dibalas dengan sebuah kecupan mesra namjachingu-nya.

Yunho tersenyum kala Jaejoong kembali memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Yunnie-nya.

"I love you, Yunnie Oppa." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya, "I love you more more and more, my Boojaejoongie."

* * *

_Keesokan harinya ..._

_Handel and Gratel Caffe_

_16.00 pm_

Tiga pasang muda-mudi tengah menikmati hari libur mereka disebuah caffe yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan milik salah satu teman mereka yakni namja berkepala besar _a.k.a_ Yesung. Setelah diselidiki Changmin, ternyata sang pemilik caffe sedang tidak ada ditempat karna sibuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Kim Ryeowook - yeoja manis nan cempreng setingkat Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyu. Aish, kesempatan untuk meminta diskon dan bonus makanan pupus sudah, pikir Changmin.

Tiga couple yang tengah bersantai-santai seraya mengobrol ringan itu tak ayal menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung lain. _Yeah,_ siapa yang tidak kagum melihat tiga namja tampan dan tiga yeoja cantik tengah duduk disalah satu meja disudut ruangan. Dengan melihatnya saja mereka sudah bisa menebak yang mana namjachingu dari yeoja cantik bermata besar, yang mana yeojachingu dari namja tinggi berwajah kekanakan dan yang mana namjachingu dari yeoja berwajah imut. Aigo, mereka sangat serasi.

Namun, tatapan-tatapan kagum itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan Yunjae, Yoosu dan Changkyu, mereka lebih memilih larut dalam obrolan tentang pertandingan basket musim ini yang akan dilaksanakan tak lama lagi. Ahh ~ bagaimana perihal Yunjae semalam? _Well,_ sepertinya pasangan BooBear itu belum bercerita pada duo evil dan duo pervert.

"Jadi, minggu depan Oppa-oppa akan bertanding melawan EXO university?" tanya Junsu serya menyeruput sodanya.

"Nde Suie." Sahut Yoochun yang disertai anggukan Yunho. Sementara Changmin hanya diam karna ia memang tak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan itu. Posisi Changmin akan digantikan oleh Chanyeol.

Humm, sebenarnya namja yang dijuluki happy virus itu merupakan kandidat kedua yang dipilih pelatih Lee untuk mengantikan posisi Changmin. Lalu siapa kandidat pertama yang pada akhirnya tidak jadi dipilih itu? Ahh, orang itu adalah Hyunjoong. Ia tak jadi direkrut karna kini statusnya bukan lagi mahasiswa SM University karna sudah di **Drop Out** oleh pihak kampus setelah pelecehan terhadap Kim Jaejoong diketahui oleh pihak kampus. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi ternyata namja itu memiliki kelainan psikis dan mengharuskannya mendapat pengobatan oleh beberapa Psikolog dipanti rehabilitasi.

Changmin merasa sedih dan kecewa memang, tapi ia cukup mengerti akan keputusan pelatih Lee mengingat tangannya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan dan namja jangkung itu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan terus mendukung mati-matian team basketnya walau hanya lewat kursi penonton, bahkan ia berniat untuk membuat sebuah spanduk yang bertuliskan **'Pintu kemenangan terbuka lebar, selebar jidat Park Yoochun, We are the winner SM University**'. Yaaa, quotes dukungan macam apa itu -_- ckckck'.

"Kyu, itu kampus Oppa mu." kata Jaejoong tanpa menatap Kyu karna sedang sibuk suap-suapan dengan Yunnie-nya.

"Nde, lalu?" sahut Kyu singkat sambil memoleskan nail polish atau kutex berwarna kuning pada kuku Junsu.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Kyu yang tengah memasang tampang sangat serius, "Aish Kyu, kampus Oppa mu dan namjachingu mu akan bertanding, kamu akan mendukung yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kyu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, baru juga ia ingin buka suara tapi suara Changmin sudah menggelegar lebih dulu, "Babykyu, sekali saja jadilah adik durhaka dan mendukung team kekasih mu yang ganteng maut ini, nde nde nde? Jebal chagiyaaa."

Semua mata menatap datar namja kelebihan kalsium itu yang tengah merengek pada kekasihnya dengan mulut belepotan karna kue coklat yang disantapnya dengan cara rock n' roll alias sangat rakus.

Kyu mengambil tissu lalu membersihkan sudut-sudut bibir namjachingunya, "Minnie-ahh, bisakah kamu makan seperti manusia normal eoh? Aish, makanmu seperti anak jerapah begini." Ujar Kyu yang sontak membuat jantung Changmin berdebar tak karuan karna diperlakukan semanis itu oleh Babykyu-nya, walaupun ia dikatai seperti anak jerapah. Humm, sebenarnya perumpamaan Kyu sedikit tak berkesinambungan tapi karna Kyu cantik dan manis maka anggap saja semua ucapannya benar.

Sementara itu, Yunjae dan Yoosu hanya memperhatikan pasangan maknae itu dengan seulas senyum penuh arti. Changmin segera menyadarkan dirinya kala sang kekasih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aigo, Babykyu perhatian sekali tapi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan ku chagiya." Ucap namja awet balita itu seraya menarik-narik blus tak berlengan sang kekasih.

"Humm, aku netral, tapi aku akan mendukung team mu kalau kamu mau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Tawar Kyu seraya menatap mata onyx Minnie-nya.

"Apapun untukmu, Babykyu." Seru Changmin mantap. "Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan, chagiya?" lanjut namja jangkung itu.

Kyu menautkan kedua alisnya, "Molla, aku sedang malas berpikir, nanti saja ku beritahu. Ya, duckbutt kemarikan tanganmu, ini belum selesai." Sahut Kyu seraya melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti karna Junsu membelai-belai kekasihnya tadi, sementara Changmin hanya manggut-manggut dan juga kembali pada aktivitasnya diawal, yap makan.

Yoochun dan Yunho saling bertatapan seraya memasang seringai jahil. Sejak kapan Kyu memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan semanis itu. Ehehe ... sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda pasangan unik itu.

"Minnie-ahh? Wah wah wah, tiang listrik sudah berganti nama rupanya?" celetuk Yunho sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ecie cie ... sepertinya ada yang sudah kita lewatkan." Tambah Yoochun memasang tampang meledek.

Kyu men-deathglare dua namja tampan itu sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan memoles kuku Junsu, ia sedang malas meladeni dua namjachingu sahabatnya itu. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang langsung berceloteh membalas ledekan-ledekan tersebut.

"Masalah untukmu, Hyung?! ckckck' memangnya hanya kalian yang punya panggilan sayang eoh?! Aku juga punya tahu!" seru Changmin dengan tampang yang sungguh kekanakan. Ia seolah tak mau kalah dan ingin pamer pada dua Hyung-nya.

Yunho dan Yoochun terkekeh. "Hahaha ... nde nde nde, kami percaya Minnie-ahh." Sahut Yoochun dengan tampang meledek yang lantas mendapat sebuah roti terbang yang tempat mengenai jidat tokyo dome-nya.

"Ya! bocah tiang!" sontak Yoochun pada si pelaku pelemparanyang tengah mehrong-mehrong tak jelas.

_Beberapa menit kemudian ..._

"Ya duckbutt, kamu tidak bisa diam sekali aish ..." pekik Kyu tiba-tiba sembari menatap sebal Junsu yang sedari tadi terus bergerak seraya cekikikan tak jelas. Ohh, ayolah Junsu-ahh memakaikan nail polish itu butuh konsentrasi lebih.

"Mian Kyu, aku kegelian tau, salahkan tangannya Chunnie Oppa tidak bisa diam dipaha ku." Jujur yeoja imut yang pecicilan akut itu sangat polos.

Kyu langsung menatap iritasi Yoochun, "Oppa! Tahanlah sedikit tangan tidak tahu diri mu, ck' menganggu saja!" titah Kyu sarkastik pada namjachingu sahabatnya.

"Nde nde, ampun ibu tiri." Sahut Yoochun dengan wajah yang ingin sekali Kyu oleskan dengan lem besi.

Jaejoong tertawa renyah kala menyaksikan pertengkaran sengit antara Kyu dan Yoochun. Tanpa disadari si cantik itu, ternyata Yunho terus memperhatikannya seraya mengulas senyum hangat kala melihat Jaejoong yang tertawa lepas. Yunho berdehem kecil, lalu tangan namja tampan itu meraih tangan Boojae-nya dan mengenggamnya dengan erat secara diam-diam, dibawah meja. Jaejoong tersentak lantas menoleh pada Yunnie-nya.

"Oppa," panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Hangat Boo." Bisik Yunho mesra yang sepertinya tidak disadari keempat orang lainnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis seraya membiarkan Yunnie-nya mengelus dan memainkan tangannya, ahh ~ bahkan Yunho juga memutar-mutar cincin Cartier yang tersemat dijarinya. Tuan Jung iseng eoh?

Jaejoong menyeruput vanilla ice-nya seraya menatap satu persatu sahabatnya dan doe eyes-nya tertuju pada namja berwajah kekanakan yang tengah menjilat-jilat topping donat. "Changmin Oppa, Oppa sedih tidak karna tidak bisa ikut dalam pertandingan?"

Changmin tersentak lalu mengerutkan dahinya nampak berpikir, "Aniya." Dusta namja jangkung itu stay cool.

"Mwo? kenapa tidak sedih Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong makin penasaran. Ahh, sepertinya uri Joongie mulai tertular jiwa kepo namjachingu-nya nde.

"Tidak tahu, aku merasa biasa saja Jae, hanya saja sedikit sebal mungkin, karna yang mengantikan posisi ku si happy virus, aish ... tidak adakah kandidat lain yang wajah sedikit terlihat pintar, tampannya seperti bocah idiot." Cerocos Changmin dengan dahi mengeryit yang lantas membuat seisi meja tertawa.

"Ya Changmin-ahh, bercerminlah, wajahmu bahkan berkali lipat lebih babbo dari si autis itu." Celetuk Yunho seraya tertawa nista.

Changmin menatap tajam Hyung-nya itu seraya mamakan kasar donatnya, "Ya! kau mulai Hyung! Aish baiklah aku akan meladeni umpatan mu Yunho Hyung otak mesum yang setiap malam rutin menonton film blue dan langsung bersolo karir sambil memandangi foto Boojae-nya."

Mata musang Yunho membelalak sempurna, "Ya! ingin mati kau tiang jemuran!" pekik Yunho seraya melempar sekuat tenaga snack jumbo yang tepat mengenai kepala dongsaeng sableng-nya itu.

Changmin mengusap-usap ubun-ubun malangnya seraya menatap nanar namja bermarga Jung itu, "Ya Hyung! Kau menyebalkan! Ck' malu eoh aib-nya ketahuan ehehe ..." ledek Changmin dengan smirk evil andalannya yang lantas membuat Yunho salah tingkah menahan malu.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya polos, "Oppa, film blue itu apa? Apa isi film-nya dari awal sampai akhir hanya berwarna biru?" tanya Jaejoong sangat lugu menjurus ke tidak pernah bergaul.

Aigo, Jaejoongie tidak pernahkan dirimu menonton film nista itu sekali saja ahh aniya aniya sekilas saja? aish, tentu saja tidak pernah karna Umma Kim akan selalu mengawasinya dan bahkan semua koleksi film-nya adalah film-film percintaan remaja dan kartun keluaran Walt disney dan Warner Bross, seperti Monster Inc, Finding Nemo, Toy story, A bug's life ,Tangled (Rapunzel) dan masih banyak banyak lagi. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia mulai perlahan mengerti dengan hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu, ck' Yunho-ahh kami mengawasimu.

"Jae, film blue itu film yadong, porno, 18 tahun keatas, ahh ohh yeah deeper faster." celetuk Kyu santai, bahkan yeoja manis berwajah mesum itu (menurut Yoochun) sampai menirukan suara desahan yang tak sengaja ia dengar dari dalam kamar Kris Oppa-nya semalam. Ck' Kyu tidak sepolos Jaejoong, ia tahu Oppa-nya yang namja sehat itu sedang menonton film yadong dengan volume suara yang bodohnya terlalu keras sehingga ia dapat mendengarnya walau samar-samar. Aish, Mungkin Kris ingin menghayati film itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Mata musang Yunho membelalak sempurna, "Ya! Kyuhyun-ahh kenapa kamu mengatakannya aish ..." protes Yunho mendecih. Sementara itu, Pasangan evil bermulut pedas _a.k.a_ Changkyu tengah tertawa nista yang cukup membuat Yunho merasa terpojok.

Jaejoong menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, "Oppa menonton film seperti itu?" tanya yeoja cantik itu dengan wajah yang sangat polos bak anak kucing yang belum mengerti kenapa Umma-nya mau kawin dengan banyak kucing jantan.

"A-aniya Boo, pasangan tengil itu hanya asal bicara." Elak Yunho terbata-bata. Changkyu dan bahkan Yoosu langsung mendecih seraya memasang seringai meledek.

Jaejoong manggut-manggut, "Lalu, bersolo karir itu apa Oppa?" tanya yeoja cantik berparas barbie itu yang kepolosannya sungguh diambang kata over dosis. Demi semua judul film blue yang pernah Yunho tonton, ia bagai ditimpa batu berbentuk love yang Boojae-nya layangkan.

Yunho menggaruk tekuknya, "I-itu humm ... b-bersolo karir itu maksudnya humm ... bernyanyi Boo, nde nde bernyanyi hehe ... setiap malam aku rutin melakukannya." Dusta Yunho seraya memasang tampang super lugu bak seorang gigolo tak berdosa. Melakukan apa? Benyanyi? Benarkah bernyanyi? Bukannya mendesah, Yunho-ahh.

Jaejoong hanya ber-Oh-ria dan tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban Yunnie-nya yang sebenarnya sangat ambigu. Sementara itu, Changkyu dan Yoosu menatap Yunjae dengan tatapan penuh keheranan, kenapa bisa dua orang yang orientasi pengetahuan seks-nya sangat tidak seimbang ini bisa menjadi pasangan yang adem-ayem saja. _Yeah,_ kalian tidak tahu saja kalau si mesum harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya setiap detik kala melihat sedikit saja tubuh si polos yang terbuka. Tapi, itulah kehebatan si mesum yang selalu stay cool dalam situasi genting seperti itu sekali pun walau terkadang imannya runtuh juga.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap dua sahabat cantiknya yang tengah kalut dalam dimensinya sendiri. Yeoja berparas barbie itu mulai mengobrak-abrik kotak nail arts milik Kyu seraya memilah-milih warna nail polish yang ia inginkan.

_Tiba-tiba ..._

"Ya duckbutt! tidak bisa diam sekali! Aku frustasi memakaikan mu kutex." Umpat Kyu kala sahabatnya yang montok nan semok itu benar-benar berjiwa rusuh tidak ketulungan, padahal Yoochun sudah tak menganggu Junsu.

"Ya, ini belum selesai Kyunnie, kenapa kamu menutupnya?" sentak Junsu kala Kyu menutup cat kuku berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Salah sendiri, aku sebal denganmu." umpat Kyu dengan mimik terjudes andalannya.

Junsu menggembungkan pipi gembilnya, "Aaa ~ pakaikan lagi, kamu kan tahu aku aku tidak bisa memakai kutex sendiri, Jae juga." Kata Junsu mengingat dirinya dan Jaejoong memang payah dalam hal kuku, berbeda dengan Kyu yang matanya sangat jeli. Jika dua Kim itu yang mengoles kutex aish bisa-bisa satu botol langsung habis untuk satu kuku karna harus mengulangnya beratus-ratus kali sampai mendapatkan hasil yang rapih.

Kyu mendelik pada yeoja imut itu, "Baiklah, tapi harus kamu diam! Jangan melakukan apapun, jangan bergerak dan jangan bernafas!." Titah Kyu disertai aura-aura ibu tiri yang sangat menyeramkan.

Junsu mengangguk patuh, sementara Jaejoong hanya terkekeh, dan tiga namja tampan yang menyaksikan kerempongan yeoja-yeoja itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

Yoochun menatap Changmin yang mengutak-atik ponselnya sembari mengunyah biskuit kacang karna donatnya sudah habis, "Changmin-ahh, apa pelatih Lee juga mengajakmu ke Maldives?" tanya Yoochun yang sentak membuat tiga yeoja cantik yang cerewet nan berisik itu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, sementara Yunho terlihat biasa saja karna ia sudah tau mengarah kemana pembicaraan Yoochun.

"Tentu saja jidat Hyung, walaupun aku tidak ikut memperkuat team tapi aku kan juga bagian dari team, tadinya kalau pelatih Lee tidak mengajak ku, aku akan menyusul kalian Hyung, tapi hehe ternyata aku diajak juga, lumayan lah hitung-hitung liburan gratis." Jawab Changmin sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

"Mwo? kalian ingin liburan ke Madives?" tanya Kyu tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Aniyo, aish ... Changmin-ahh kita ke sana bukan untuk liburan tapi untuk bertanding." Ralat Yunho.

"Bagi kalian bertanding Hyung, tapi bagi ku itu liburan haha." Sahut Changmin seraya merangkul bahu Kyu bak juragan minyak.

"Mwo? jadi pertandingan itu akan diadakan di Maldives?" tanya Kyu lagi seolah mewakili pula pertanyaan Jaejoong dan Kyu.

"Nde." Jawab Yoochun sembari mencium pipi Junsu tanpa alasan.

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyu lantas saling melirik satu sama lain dan tak lama kemudian ...

"Kyaaa ~" ketiga yeoja nan rempong itu menjerit histeris yang sontak mengagetkan para namjachingu mereka.

"Kyaaa ~ Maldives, Omooo! Tempat itu seperti surga Oppa ~" jerit Junsu yang hampir saja menelanjangi Yoochun karna yeoja imut itu berteriak sembari menarik bringas kaos tipis yang dikenakan namjachingu-nya sehingga hampir robek.

"Woaaa ~ aku sudah lama ingin ke sanaaa, pantaiiii ~" histeris Jaejoong seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya yang berbalut high-heels setinggi 7 senti dan tanpa disengaja ia menginjak kaki Yunnie-nya dan membuat namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan akibat ujung hak tersebut yang seperti meremukan kakinya.

"Aigooo ~ kita akan berlibur ke Maldives, aku ingin berjemur dan membuat kulit ku eksotis huwahaha ~ pasti seksi." Pekik Kyu sembari merentangkan tangannya yang sukses menabok wajah tampan Changmin.

"Ya ya ya ~ ada apa dengan kalian, brutal sekali eoh!" sontak Yoochun yang mendapat anggukan super setuju dari Yunho yang tengah menahan sakit pada kakinya dan Changmin yang sedang mengusap-usap wajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja karna kami sangat senang Oppa, kita akan berlibur ke Maldives woaaa ~" sahut Junsu dengan suara melengking yang diiringi teriakan Jaejoong dan Kyu dan demi neptunus itu sangat sangat berisik.

Changmin terkekeh seraya memasang smirk evilnya, "Kita? Ya, memangnya siapa yang ingin mengajak kalian eoh?" ketigannya lantas terdiam.

Kyu mendelik tajam. "Ya! kalian harus mengajak kami Oppadeul! Aku tidak mau tahuuuu!" paksa Kyu dengan tampang yang sangat horror.

"Ya, untuk apa kalian kesana? Kalian kan bukan bagian dari team basket ~" timpal Yunho sembari ber-mehrong-ria yang sungguh ingin sekali Kyu dan Junsu lempar dengan peralatan make-up branded mereka.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya seraya memukul lengan berotot Yunnie-nya, "Oppa menyebalkan!" seru Jaejoong dengan doe eyes yang berkaca-kaca dan yeoja berbibir plum itu langsung menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya pada lipatan tangan yang ia tumpu diatas meja.

Yunho menatap horror tubuh sang yeojachingu yang bergetar, "B-boo, kamu menangis? Omo, uljima sayang, kami hanya bercanda, kami pasti mengajak kalian." rajuk Yunho seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Boojae-nya.

Sementara itu, Yoochun dan Changmin hanya menghela nafas seraya menatap nanar Yunho karna sudah menghancurkan rencana mereka untuk mengerjai para yeojachingu-nya. Aish, setidaknya tahan sebentar lagi, tapi nyatanya memang Yunho yang tidak sanggup melihat Boojae-nya sedih sedikit saja. Padahal Changmin sudah menyiapkan handycam untuk mengabadikan moment Babykyu-nya yang menangis dan merengek padanya. Aish ... Jung, selemah itukah dirimu ketika melihat doe eyes kekasihmu yang memang seindah mutiara itu kala sudah berkaca-kaca.

Yunho mengelus-elus punggung Boojae-nya seraya melirik kearah dua pasang mata yang tengah men-deathglare-nya dan seolah mengatakan _'Bodoh kau, Jung!' _dan namja mainly itu hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Jadi kalian mengerjai kami?" sentak Kyu seraya menatap tajam Changmin yang tengah tersenyum sok manis, berharap Kyu luluh dan tidak menganiyayanya.

"Sekali-kali chagiya hehe..." Sahut Changmin dengan tawa aneh yang sungguh terkesan bodoh.

Kyu meremas-remas tangannya seraya menatap Minnie-nya dengan mata yang melotot seram, "Babbo! babbo! babbo! rasakan ini ~"

"Wadawww, kyaaaa ~ Babykyu." Pekik Changmin saat Kyu mencubit perut six pack-nya seraya manarik-narik hidung mancung Changmin. Aigo ~ kenapa yeoja manis ini sangat perkasa seperti preman yang sering mangkal diujung gang. Entahlah ~ hanya Kyu dan bra pink-nya yang tahu.

Yunho dan Yoochun meneguk salivanya kala menyaksikan adegan live KDRT dari kubu couple yang notabennya paling muda diantara mereka. Namun, bersyukurlah yeojachingu mereka tak se-evil yeojachingu dongsaeng mereka yang malang itu.

Peperangan Changkyu masih berlangsung dengan segala ke-brutalan Kyu dan ke-mesuman Changmin. Ck' tabokan-tabokan Kyu akan langsung dibalas dengan kecupan-kecupan yang dilayangkan Changmin secara bertubi-tubi dan Kyu pasti akan langsung berteriak "Kyaaa ~ kamu mau memperkosa ku!", setelah itu ia akan langsung memukul Changmin lagi dan Changmin akan langsung menciumnya lagi, dan begitu seterusnya. Sementara, Yunjae dan Yoosu hanya menonton live drama bergendre action, horror dan hot itu dengan seksama dan tanpa niat sedikit pun untuk melerai, bahkan Junsu sampai memesan popcorn.

"Hosh ... hosh ... hosh ..." seorang namja jangkung dan yeoja manis yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih tengah mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal akibat perkelahian tak jelas dua sejoli yang aneh bin absurd itu.

Kondisi mereka cukup membuat Yunjae dan Yoosu terperangah sekaligus tertawa nista. Ck' lihat saja rambut Kyu dan Changmin yang seperti singa air, hidung mancung Changmin yang memerah dan blus tipis Kyu yang terbuka hingga 3 kancing akibat ulah Changmin yang menyebutnya sebagai pembalasan tapi kenyataannya itu seperti sebuah pe-**modus-**an.

"Babykyu hhh ... hhh ... demi Tuhan tenagamu kuat sekali hhh ... hhh ..." kata Changmin seraya mengambil sekaleng soda yang tadi disodorkan oleh Yoochun.

"Salah sendiri hhh ... hhh ... kenapa kamu mencium ku bahkan sampai membuka kancing baju ku seenak butt-mu eoh? Hhh ... hhh ..." sahut Kyu seraya menyedot jus yang dipegangi oleh Junsu, sementara itu Jaejoong sedang menyisiri rambutnya.

"Itu karna kamu memukul ku Babykyu, mulai sekarang setiap kamu melakukan KDRT pada ku, aku akan langsung memperkosa mu." Ancam Changmin dengan nafas yang mulai normal seraya menatap chagiya-nya yang tengah dirapihkan oleh penata rias dadakan alias duo Kim.

Kyu mendelik kearah Changmin, "Ya! peraturan aneh macam apa itu, kamu mau mengajak ku ribut lagi eoh!." Pekik Kyu seraya berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Changmin membulatkan matanya, "Mwo! kamu menantang ku chagiyaaa?! Kajja ~ maju kalau berani dan kamu akan langsung mengandung anakku."

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

"Hyung ~~~~" sontak Changmin saat kepalanya mendapat dua jitakan gratis dari Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Changmin-ahh, jangan berkata seperti pada yeojachingu mu aish ... kamu juga Kyu jangan membuat Changmin selalu kesal." Titah Yunho sambil menatap dua makhluk berjiwa evil itu secara bergantian.

"Nde benar, kalian ini sebenarnya pasangan kekasih atau rival eoh?" tambah Yoochun yang diangguki Junsu dan Jaejoong polos.

Kyu menggembungkan pipinya seraya memanyunkan bibirnya, "Dia duluan yang mulai Oppa hiks ... hiks ..." adu Kyu sambil menujuk Changmin dan semua mata menatap horror Kyu yang tiba-tiba saja terisak.

Changmin membulatkan mata onyx-nya seraya mendekati Kyu yang tengah dipeluk oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah walaupun pada kenyatannya Kyu duluan yang mengajaknya berperang dengan mencubit perut dan menarik hidungnya. Tapi nyatanya, ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho yang tak kuat melihat kekasihnya kala menangis.

Changmin menggaruk tekuknya dan segera berlutut dihadapan Kyu, "Babykyu, mianhae." Kata namja jangkung itu seraya meraih tangan Kyu namun na'as-nya langsung ditepis yeoja manis itu.

"Shireo hiks ..." tolak Kyu sembari menutup wajahnya.

Changmin mendengus frustasi lalu beralih menatap Yunho dan Yoochun seolah minta bantuan. Tapi, sialnya dua Hyung-nya itu malah terkekeh kecil seraya menatapnya seolah mengatakan "Hayolohhh ~~~ Changmin-ahh, kekasihmu yang galak itu ngambek.". Aish ... jinjja!.

_Beberapa saat setelah Changmin berhasil merajuk Kyu ..._

"Babykyu, buka mulutmu aaaa ~" seru Changmin seraya menyuapi Kyu dengan ice cream cokelat bertopping choco chips warna-warni. Ahh, sudah berbaikan rupanya.

Kyu dengan senang hati langsung menyambut ice cream tersebut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sibuk berdiskusi dengan Yunho perihal warna kutex yang akan dipakainya, "Jae, sudah belum? Aish memilih warna kutex saja seperti menjawab pilihan ganda pada ujian kelulusan." Cibir Kyu dengan mimik yang mulai bosan.

Jaejoong menatap Kyu seraya mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya imut, "Sebentar Kyu."

Kyu menghela nafas, selagi menunggu Jaejoong memilih warna kutex yang lamanya melebihi hibernasi tupai aish ... lebih baik ia bermesraan dengan Minnie-nya yang sudah berjanji akan membelikannya satu set make-up keluaran Amerika terbaru.

"Kyuuu ~ aku mau warna ini." Pekik Jaejoong seraya menyodorkan sebotol kutex berwarna hitam tepat didepan wajah Kyu. Sementara Yunho hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang karna rekomendasi kutex berwarna soft pink dan baby blue ditolak mentah-mentah yeoja yang mirip manekin itu.

"Mwo? hitam? Huwahahaha ... tidak salah pilih big eyes?" cibir Kyu seraya tertawa meledek.

"Ihhh, Jae kenapa harus hitam? Itu menyeramkan." Tambah Junsu dengan alis bertautan.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir munggilnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku bosan dengan warna-warna feminim, aku mau jadi lady rocker hehe." Balasnya dengan doe eyes yang mengerjab polos. Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin lantas tertawa karna sungguh wajah Jaejoong tak bakat menjadi apa yang ia katakan barusan. Mwo? lady rocker? Yah, kau lebih cocok menjadi gadis lugu yang selalu ditindas dan teraniyaya, Jaejoongie.

"Baiklah, kesinikan tanganmu." Titah Kyu yang langsung diangguki Jaejoong. Tangan kiri yeoja bermata bulat itu sudah dalam kekuasaan Kyu.

Kyu yang tengah mengoleskan cat kuku secara perlahan itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya kala baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilau yang tersemat dijari manis nan lentik sahabatnya itu. Yeoja manis bak gulali itu mengeryitkan dahinya dan terlihat sekali jiwa keponya mulai muncul. Nde, penasaran dengan cincin bertabur berlian itu.

"Jae, ini Cartier." Kata Kyu seraya menatap cincin mewah itu dengan yang lantas juga menarik perhatian Changmin dan Yoosu.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas dan namja mainly itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu, "Nde." Jawab Jaejoong sembari menggigit bibir bawahmya, entah mengapa ia jadi gugup sendiri.

"Omo ~ ini sangat indah." Ucap Junsu terkagum.

Yoochun dan Changmin langsung menatap Yunho sementara Kyu dan Junsu masih sibuk memperhatikan cincin mewah nan bersinar itu. Ahh, Yoochun dan Changmin sepertinya mulai menyadari ada sesuatu dibalik cincin mahal itu. Well, Yunho memang selalu memberikan Jaejoong berbagai barang, bahkan kepada ex-girlfriend nya terdahulu pun ia juga begitu, yeah dia memang namja loyal. Tapi dirasanya Jaejoong berbeda dengan semua mantan Yunho, karna namja tampan itu pernah berkata pada Yoochun dan Changmin seperti ini _"Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk kekasihku tapi tidak dengan cincin, aku akan memberikan cincin pada __**yeoja istimewa **__yang sudah benar-benar merebut hati ku."._

Yoochun dan Changmin saling melirik seraya menyeringai penuh arti. Ehem, sepertinya pewaris tunggal Jung corp itu sudah menemukan gadis istimewa impiannya.

"Ehem, sudah menemukan gadis istimewa itu eoh?" goda Yoochun yang lantas membuat semua mata tertuju pada Yunho yang hanya tersenyum tulus. Hanya seulas senyum saja Yoochun dan Changmin sudah mengerti, berbeda dengan Kyu dan Junsu yang masih mengeryitkan dahi mereka bingung.

"Jadi ini dari Yunho Oppa? Woaaa ~ keren sekali." Seru Junsu dengan mata berbinar. Aish, tentu saja itu pemberian dari Yunho, Junsuie. Memangnya Jaejoong punya namjachingu selain Yunho eoh? Tidak ada.

Kyu menatap Yunjae bergantian seraya menautkan alisnya nampak berpikir, "Ya, apa arti cincin mewah ini? Ceritakan ~" pinta Kyu yang segera diangguki Changmin dan Yoosu.

Yunho merangkul Boojae-nya seraya saling menatap, "Itu kami ..."

_Setelah Yunho bercerita ..._

"Kyaaa ~ kalian akan menikah?!" histeris Junsu dengan suara melengking ala hewan kesayangannya, dolpin.

"Minum ~ aku butuh minum ~" sontak Kyu sangking terkejutnya dan segera ia meneguk segelas air mineral pemberian namjachingu-nya.

"K-kalian sungguh serius?" kali ini Yoochun yang angkat bicara dengan mimik wajah yang sangat serius.

"Woaaa ~ ini mengejutkan, kamu hebat Yunho Hyung ~" seru Changmin dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tak terlalu terkejut namun menjadi yang paling heboh.

Yunho tersenyum seraya mengelus surai halus Boojae-nya, "Nde, kami akan menikah setelah aku lulus." Kata Yunho yang diangguki Jaejoong dan yeoja malaikat itu hanya tersenyum malu dengan pipi seputih susu yang sudah blushing sedari tadi.

Semua terlihat mulai tenang dan keempat orang itu tengah mengatur deru nafas mereka. Ahh, benarkan Yunjae akan menjadi yang pertama **lagi **diantara mereka? Ingatkah, diantara tiga couple daebbak ini Yunjae-lah couple pertama yang terbentuk. Aigo, sepenggal kisah manis itu sungguh indah untuk dikenang. Sungguh berita yang sangat membahagiakan ani?.

Kyu dan Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar sendu.

"Jae," seru Junsu seraya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan sebulir air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi tembam yeoja imut itu.

"Junsuie, waeyo? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Hiks ... Jae, chukkae ~ aku ikut bahagia." Ucap Junsu seraya mengenggam erat satu tangan sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat, "Jeongmal gomawoyo, Suie-ahh."

Kyu yang melihat itu pun langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

_GREP_

"Chukkae ~ Jae, kamu menjadi yang pertama diantara kami hiks ..." ujar Kyu sudah terisak. Junsu langsung mengikuti jejak Kyu yang memeluk Jaejoong dan menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan hangat persahabatan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendu dengan air mata yang mengalir walau tak disertai dengan sebuah isakan, "Terimakasih banyak Junsuie, Kyunnie. Hey, kenapa kalian menangis? Uljima ~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus punggung kedua sahabatnya bermaksud menenangkan.

"Hiks ... Jae, kami terharu, ini air mata bahagia untukmu, jangan menyuruh kami untuk berhenti hiks ..." Sahut Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tipis walau kristal bening terus mengalir dari mata indak bak mutiara miliknya.

Kyu melepas pelukannya seraya menatap doe eyes sahabatnya itu, "Jae, berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia, kami mendukung apapun keputusan mu, aku menyanyangimu Jae hiks ..." ucap Kyu tulus kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan menangis lebih hebat.

Jaejoong memeluk erat kedua sahabatnya dan yeoja cantik itu sungguh sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan isakannya, "Hiks ... terimakasih banyak, kalian adalah sahabat terbaik seumur hidupku, aku berjanji untuk selalu bahagia, dan aku juga akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian, aku sangat menyayangi kalian, Suie-ahh Kyunnie-ahh terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya hiks ..."

Jaejoong menangis dalam hangatnya persahabatan indah itu dengan perasaan yang sungguh tak bisa dijabarkan lewat kata. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia tengah ber**terimakasih** banyak pada Tuhan yang sangat baik padanya karna sudah mempertemukannya dengan **Junsu dan Kyuhyun.**

Dua yeoja cantik dengan karakter unik yang selalu ada untuknya, menjadi sandaran kala ia merasa sendiri, tempatnya berbagi kisah, menerim ia apa adanya, penyemangatnya kala raganya mulai lelah, melewati hari bersama, menangis bersama, tertawa bersama dan mengisi kekurangan bukan kekosongan.

Sungguh persahabatan yang manis dan tak kan terlupakan walau suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan menjalani hidup masing-masing bersama namja pilihan mereka. Ahh, tapi persahabatan sejati itu takkan terputus sampai disitu ani?, menjadi dewasa dan menikah adalah hukum alam yang akan terjadi pada setiap manusia, namun tali **persahabatan yang sesungguhnya** tak akan hilang sampai akhir kisah mereka menutup mata.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa lega seraya memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu melepas pelukan dua sahabat terbaiknya yang sepertinya juga sudah mulai tenang. Jaejoong mengusap air mata Kyu dan Junsu dengan kedua ibu jarinya bersamaan. Bibir plum semerah cherry itu mengulas senyum sangat tulus.

"Kyunnie-ahh, Suie-ahh, tersenyumlah untukku dan Yunnie Oppa." Kata Jaejoong yang sentak mendesirkan hati dua yeoja cantik itu dan sedetik kemudian senyum manis mereka lantas merekah sempurna.

Ketiga yeoja secantik bidadari itu mulai tenang dan saling melempar senyum juga canda bahagia satu sama lain, berbeda dengan tiga namja yang sedari tadi tak bersuara dan percaya atau tidak ketiga namja tampan nan mainly itu juga menitihkan air mata kala menyaksikan moment manis para yeojachingu-nya.

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Kyu menoleh kearah namjachingu mereka dan terkekeh kecil kala menyadari kondisi para pria tampan itu yang cukup memprihatinkan. Yoochun meneteskan air mata dengan tissu yang bertebaran dimana-mana bahkan sebuah tissu bertengger disatu lubang hidungnya, Changmin lebih nelangsa lagi ia menahan sekuat tenaga isakannya dengan cara menggigit sebuah roti besar yang sialnya tanpa ia sadari sudah habis tertelan sembari memeluk sebuah chiki ukuran jumbo yang pada akhirnya meletus karna terlalu kuat dalam dekapannya dan alhasil chiki bulat-bulat itu pun berserakan hingga bersarang dirambutnya dan kedua sahabatnya, sementara itu Yunho terlihat menjadi namja yang paling kuat dan stay cool dengan mata dan hidung yang hanya memerah walau pada kenyatannya ialah pihak yang paling terharu dengan kisah mereka.

"Ahaha ... Oppadeul kenapa suram sekali, seperti anak yang tidak punya masa depan saja huwahaha ..." ledek Kyu tertawa nista yang disertai pula kekehan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Aku salut dengan persahabatan kalian." sahut Yoochun sembari mengelap air mata dan ingusnya yang keluar secara bersamaan.

"Nde, aku setuju jidat Hyung, aku seperti menonton sebuah film dan ini kedua kalinya aku menangis melihat adegan yang sungguh seperti scene dalam film." Seru Changmin sembari mengambil sebutir chiki yang ada dikepalanya lalu ia masukan kedalam mulutnya.

Adegan tiga yeoja cantik itu memang persis seperti sebuah adegan dalam film dan sangat sukses membuat Changmin menangis dan untung saja ia membawa handycam untuk mendokumentasikannya. Ahh, bernostalgia kala mereka tua nanti sepertinya seru. Dan sekedar info, tangis Changmin pertama kali karna sebuah film adalah kala dia menonton film Hachiko.

Ketiga yeoja cantik itu tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun dan Changmin yang sungguh melawak walau mimik wajah mereka terlihat sangat sedih. Humm, sepertinya bibir hati Yunho tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sedari tadi dan ia hanya terus memandangi Boojae-nya dengan pancaran mata yang sungguh mengisyaratkan akan **cintanya yang teramat dalam.**

"Yunnie Oppa," panggil Jaejoong yang menyadari tatkala Yunnie-nya tak berhenti menatapnya lekat bahkan sampai tak berkedip.

Perlahan Yunho bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri sang calon istri lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

_GREP_

"Jeongmal saranghaeyeo, my Boo." Ucap Yunho lirih dan terasa sangat tulus.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat seraya membalas pelukan Yunnie-nya, "Nado Yunnie Oppa."

Yoosu dan Changkyu menatap intens adegan Yunjae yang saling membisikan kata cinta seraya berpelukan sangat erat dan demi harga selangit cincin Cartier Yunjae, keempat manusia labil itu mulai menitihkan air mata **lagi.**

"Aigo, hiks ... manis sekali, Minnie-ahh peluk aku ~~~"

"Come to me, Babykyu ~~~"

"Huwaaa, kenapa kalian sangat romatis Jae, Yunho Oppa ~~~"

"Suie honey, peluk aku jugaaa ~~~"

"Nde, tapi belikan aku cincin Cartier juga ya Chunnie Oppa ~~~"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ...**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaa ~~~ inilah Oh my sunbae chapter 13 yang updatenya sangat lama :'D mianhae, semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe ... boleh jujur ga? Boleh ya hehe, aku nangis waktu membuat part JaeJunKyu, gatau kenapa tiba-tiba mata aku becek waktu tangan aku ngetik part itu XD wkwk *lap ingus pake kutang emak ganjen*. Rasanya aneh nangisin ff sendiri -..- wkwk *guling-guling dilumpur bareng Min* XD**

**Pernikahan Yunjae akan hadir di Chapter 15 sepertinya, karna Chapter 14 akan menceritakan tentang pertandingan basket ntu. Moment Yunjae yang ngelamar semoga ga aneh hehe XD itu muter otak bgt. Aku bikin mereka langsung ngelamar saja nde ga pake tunangan hehe ... bakal END tahun depan kalau pake acara tunangan segala #Reader : lebay lu thor kaya dadanya Jaemma# -..- apa hubungannya? Ehh iya lupa dadanya Jaemma kan emang lebay ukurannya pantes babeh Yun suka *plak* abaikan.**

**Tentang masbro Hyunjoong sudah aku buka ya walaupun singkat hehe ... dan yang nanya ttg butt Jun-chan sakit dichap lalu *tarik nafas* itu adalah kesalahan aku, jujur aku lupa kalau ini ff GS tapi sempet ngeh juga tapi lupa aku ganti ._. *timpuk popok Jiji* dan ga sanggup juga nulis miss anunya Jun-chan sakit. Eottokhae ya ngejabarin maksud aku humm kata 'butt' menurut aku lucu dan ga terlalu vulgar. #reader : o.O masih ga ngerti#, baiklah anggap saja Yoosu melakukan berbagai style yang di katakan beberapa reader di review kemarin XD hehe lagi-lagi aku ga sanggup nulisnya ^^ mian bikin bingung.**

**Ada typos lagi dichap kemarin, Jae dari rumah pakai rok mini tapi sampe kampus kenapa jadi hot pants? Apa babeh Yun yang ganti rok Jaemma jadi hot pants *mikir keras*, ehehe itu lagi-lagi ketidak telitian aku *nyengir bareng Uchun* mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Mian soal Yoona yang aku pasangin sama Sooman Ahjussi ^^ buat lucu-lucuan saja hehe. Dan tentang film-film Jaejoong dan Changmin aku ngasal XD. yang minta NC hehe mianhae aku bukan specialis bikin NC, banya yang minta tapi lebih banyak lagi yang minta untuk skip NC ^^ jeongmal mianhae hehehe, rate M disini sekedar rape-repe saja ^^ *angkat jemuran Jun-chan*.  
**

**Aku lama update jadi makin bawel ^^ Oke, cukup sekian celotehan tak jelas saya hehe ... JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO untuk semua READER yang sudah READ N' REVIEW, tak terasa REVIEW sudah mencapai angka 400 lebih :'D aku seneng bgt, merasa dihargai ^^ *gelundungan dikandang Jyunnie*. JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA untuk update yang lama, kata-kata yang tak berkenan dan typos yang masih bertebaran *nunduk-nunduk bareng pawang dolpin dan si Justin*. Aku tunggu REVIEW chingudeul ^^ **

**See you next Chappie ^^ Papay ~~~ *tebar foto selca emak yang sekseh, cantik dan rempongnya naujubilah***


	14. Winning

**Previous Chapter :**

"Yunnie Oppa," panggil Jaejoong yang menyadari tatkala Yunnie-nya tak berhenti menatapnya lekat bahkan sampai tak berkedip.

Perlahan Yunho bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri sang calon istri lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

_GREP_

"Jeongmal saranghaeyeo, my Boo." Ucap Yunho lirih dan terasa sangat tulus.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat seraya membalas pelukan Yunnie-nya, "Nado Yunnie Oppa."

Yoosu dan Changkyu menatap intens adegan Yunjae yang saling membisikan kata cinta seraya berpelukan sangat erat dan demi harga selangit cincin Cartier Yunjae, keempat manusia labil itu mulai menitihkan air mata **lagi.**

"Aigo, hiks ... manis sekali, Minnie-ahh peluk aku ~~~"

"Come to me, Babykyu ~~~"

"Huwaaa, kenapa kalian sangat romantis Jae, Yunho Oppa ~~~"

"Suie honey, peluk aku jugaaa ~~~"

"Nde, tapi belikan aku cincin Cartier juga ya Chunnie Oppa ~~~"

**(Chapter 14)**

_Changmin car ... _

_23.00 KST_

_(Changkyu side)_

"Minnie-ahh, aku masih belum percaya kalau Bigeyes dan Yunho Oppa akan menikah." Ujar Kyu seraya memasang bantal leher bermotif spongebob milik Minnie-nya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok.

Changmin menoleh sesaat lalu tersenyum, "Humm, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Babykyu, tapi mereka hebat ani?."

Kyu mengangguk setuju, "Aku iri sama Bigeyes." Gumam yeoja manis itu sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar Changmin walau samar-samar.

"Kamu mau aku lamar juga, Babykyu?" tanya namja tinggi itu seraya meletakan tangannya pada paha terbuka yeojachingu-nya.

"Nde?" sentak Kyu tak fokus.

Changmin tersenyum seraya mengelus paha mulus sang kekasih, "Kamu mau aku menikahi mu juga, Babykyu?" ulang namja tampan itu.

"Mwo? kamu melamar ku? Ck' apa-apaan melamar seperti itu, tidak romantis!" umpat Kyu sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kamu mau aku lamar seperti apa humm? Dengan Cartier Juga?" tanya Changmin sembari menjitak pelan kepala Kyu.

"Aish, kenapa malah minta pendapatku?! Seharusnya kamu memikirkan dan menyiapkannya sendiri sebagai kejutan, Minnie-ahh!." Titah Kyu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Changmin menoleh seraya merekahkan senyumnya, "Humm, baiklah aku akan memikirkannya dan menyiapkannya, tapi kamu harus siap nde kalau aku lamar dalam waktu dekat ini."

Kyu tersentak lalu terkekeh kecil, "Mwoya? Aniyo, aku belum siap." Jawab Kyu santai.

"Wae? Tadi katanya iri sama Jae, labil eoh?" Seru Changmin sambil menarik pelan hidung mancung Kyu disertai raut wajah yang menampakan perubahan.

"Ck' memang aku iri, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah siap untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, tiang tampan. Lagi pula masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan Minnie-ahh." Kata Kyu sambil mengenggam tangan Changmin dipahanya.

Namja berhidung mancung itu hanya berdehem mengerti sembari mengulas senyum sendu.

Kyu yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Changmin pun langsung mengulas seringai jahil, "Memangnya kamu sudah siap menikah, Oppa?" tanya Kyu memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan Oppa seraya menepuk-nepuk lengan berotot namja tampan itu.

Changmin lantas tersenyum kala Kyu memanggilnya **Oppa.** Sepertinya uri Kyunnie sudah paham benar **trik** membuat kekasihnya yang super jahil itu untuk kembali good mood saat mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda ngambek.

"Aku sangat siap Chagiya!." Jawab Changmin mantap.

"Jinjja? memangnya kamu sudah siap membiayai hidup ku?" tanya Kyu dengan mata memicing. _Aish,_ siapapun pasti tahu bagaiamana _life style_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang borosnya ampun-ampuanan.

"Tentu saja sangat siap, apa kamu lupa kekasihmu yang tampan maut ini siapa humm?" tanya Changmin memasang tampang se-cool mungkin seraya menyibak rambutnya kebelakang serasa model papan penggilesan.

Kyu mendecik, "Nde nde, pewaris tunggal Shim corp yang baru saja bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Appa ku dan baru membangun resort mewah di Bali eoh." Ujar Kyu dengan bibir menyungging, bermaksud meledek.

Changmin terkekeh seraya mengacak rambut Kyu, "Itu kamu tahu, jadi tenang saja, hobi shopping mu akan aman ditangan ku, Babykyu." Ucap namja tiang yang sangat mendewakan kulkas beserta isinya itu.

"Jeongmal? Tapi aku masih ragu." goda Kyu seraya memasang tampang meremehkan.

"Kamu masih meragukan ku, Chagiya?" balas Changmin seraya menari-narikan jemarinya diatas paha sintal Babykyu-nya. Ck' modus eoh?.

"Nde aku hihi meragukanmu, Yaaa, geli Minnie-ahh." Seru Kyu disertai cekikikan karna merasa geli dengan perlakuakan kekasihnya.

Changmin tertawa setan, "Hehe ... kamu harus percaya pada ku, Babykyu." Ujar Changmin dengan tangan yang semakin tak tahu diri.

Kyu tertawa kegelian, "Hentikan Minnie-ahh ahaha geli babbo."

"Panggil aku Oppa!." suruh Changmin semakin menyeringai evil.

"Shireo haha." Tolak Kyu terkekeh seraya mencoba menjauhkan tangan besar Changmin namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Tidak mau humm? Kalau seperti ini geli tidak?" goda Changmin sembari mengelitiki pingganng Kyu dengan satu tangan yang sontak membuat yeoja kelewat manis itu cekikikan bak anak kunti.

"Yaaah hahaha, nde nde nde hentikan Oppa, geli ~~~" seru Kyu menggeliat seperti ulat bulu seraya memukul-mukul tangan nista kekasihnya.

Changmin tertawa menang seraya mengacak surai sang yeojachingu.

"Oppa menyebalkan ~" manja Kyu sangat imut dan demi neptunus Changmin ingin sekali menerkam Babykyu-nya yang selama ini identik dengan kata judes itu.

"Kamu lebih menyebalkan chagiya." Goda Changmin sambil menoel dagu si manis bak gulali itu.

Kyu hanya terkekeh lalu mengambil cermin dari dalam tas Armani Prive-nya. Ia lantas bercermin untuk memastikan wajahnya tetap cantik setelah dijahili kekasihnya yang berjiwa syaiton itu.

Changmin melirik sekilas Babykyu-nya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Sudah cantik, Babykyu." puji Changmin seraya merebut cermin berwarna gold itu dari tangan yeojachingu-nya.

"Ya! kembalikan cermin ajaib ku!" pekik yeoja pemilik sharp tongue itu sembari mengambil kasar cerminnya yang ia katakan ajaib. _Aish, _benar-benar cocok menjadi ibu tiri dari snow white yang selalu menanyakan pada cermin ajaib siapa wanita paling cantik di dunia. Ck' korban dongeng eoh?.

Changmin hanya terkekeh lalu membiarkan kekasihnya yang dari lahir bawaanya sudah sensual itu menikmati wajah cantiknya sendiri dicermin. _Eyyy,_ Kyuhyun-ahh tahu kah dirimu kalau diam-diam namjachingu mu tengah memuji betapa cantik dirimu, apalagi jika disertai butt montok dan dada sintalmu. Ya! apa hubungannya wajah, butt dan breast?, entahlah ~ yang pasti tiga bagian tubuh Kyu itulah yang selalu membuat namja tiang itu mupeng alias muka pengen. Ya! tobat Shim Changmin.

"Babykyu," panggil Changmin.

"Humm?" dehem Kyu seraya mengoleskan lip-gloss berwarna soft pink pada bibir tipisnya. Walau sudah malam dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang tapi penampilan harus tetap diutamakan. Terutama jika tengah bersama Changminnie-nya. Want to look very pretty in fornt of your boyfriend eoh? Of course.

"Aku serius untuk menikahimu." Kata Changmin to the point.

Kyu melirik sesaat, "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku belum siap, Minnie-ahh."

"Lalu, kapan kamu siap, Babykyu?" tanya Changmin penuh harap.

Kyu berpikir sejenak, "Humm, mungkin 10 tahun lagi saat umur ku sudah 27 tahun."

Changmin membulatkan matanya_, 'Mwo? 10 tahun lagi? saat umur Babykyu 27 tahun? Ya! Kalau begitu umurku sudah 29 tahun saat itu dan apa kabar little Minnie-ku yang menunggunya selama itu, mwo? berkarat? Andwae!.'_ Runtuk Changmin dalam hati - merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yeojachingu-nya.

Mwoya 10 tahun lagi? _Aish_, kalau mereka menikah **saat ini** bukankah 10 tahun lagi anak mereka sudah duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Baiklah, Kyu memang tidak bisa menghemat uang tapi bisakan si manis itu menghemat waktu, pikir Changmin. 10 tahun itu masih sangat lama, bahkan lebih lama dari tidur panjang seekor congcorang. Ya! hewan hijau yang masih sebuyut dengan belalang itu tidak berhibernasi author babbo!. Aish, abaikan.

"Mwo? 10 tahun lagi? Yaaa, apa tidak bisa dikorting 9 tahun 11 bulan, Babykyu?" ujar Changmin dengan tampang memelas yang sentak membuat Kyu terkekeh geli.

"Mwoya? Itu bulan depan Minnie-ahh nappeun!." kata Kyu sembari menepuk pipi Changmin.

"Memang iya, 10 tahun itu terlalu lama Babykyu." ujar Changmin sembari mengenggam tangan Kyu.

Kyu mendesis, "Kalau kamu ingin menikah buru-buru, kamu menikah saja dengan pembantu mu!" balas Kyu tidak santai seraya mulai menampakan wajah iblis cantik andalannya.

Changmin membelalakan matanya, "Ya! tidak mau! Enak saja!" sontak namja tampan itu dengan bibir yang mulai manyun-manyun.

Kyu tertawa lalu mengecup bibir apple itu sekilas, "Tunggulah aku sampai siap, Minnie-ahh." Ucap Kyu dengan seulas senyum hangat.

Changmin menoleh lalu tersenyum tulus, "Pasti Babykyu, aku akan menunggu mu sampai siap, aku akan bersabar." Ujar Changmin sembari mengelus pipi tembam sang kekasih.

"Gomawo Minnie-ahh." Seru Kyu sembari memeluk Changmin dan langsung dibalas oleh namja jangkung itu dengan satu tangan.

"Cheonmaneyeo, Kyuttie." Balas Changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuttie-nya. Ya! Kenapa kau punya begitu banyak panggilan sayang untuk kekasihmu, Changmin-ahh? Kau tahu, itu sangat manis. Aigo, kami sangat iri dengan mu Kyu Eonnie.

Yeoja bermarga Cho itu tersenyum lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir seksi Changmin dan lagi-lagi Kyu hanya mengecupnya sekilas.

"Minnie-ahh." Panggil Kyu seduktif sembari menari-narikan tangannya didada bidang namja pencinta susu sapi itu. Hanya susu sapi, Changmin-ahh? (smirk).

Namja berwajah kekanakan itu terkekeh seraya membalas Kyu dengan mencium lengan kenyal yeoja manis itu lalu kembali fokus menyetir. "Genit eoh?" seru Changmin tersenyum penuh arti kala Kyu terus menganggunya.

"Aniyo Oppa." Sahut Kyu manja dengan tangan yang mulai menjelajah semakin jauh. Yeoja manis itu hanya iseng, karna ia memang suka menjahili Changmin kala namja tampan yang biasanya usil itu tengah kalem dan tidak berulah, seperti malam ini.

Changmin menyeringai evil seraya melirik sekilas Babykyu-nya yang tengah cengengesan sembari terus mempermainkan tangannya disekitaran dada dan perut sixpack-nya.

_CKITTTT_

Changmin meminggirkan mobilnya secara mendadak yang hampir saja membuat jidat Kyu terpentok dashboard. Yeoja manis itu menoleh kearah namjachingu-nya dengan mata berkilat.

_PLAK_

"Ya! Kau mau membunuh ku eoh? Bagaimana kalau kepala ku gegar otak dan hilang inghmmmm ... mmmppphhhh ..."

Changmin langsung mengunci bibir tipis nan cerewet itu dengan bibirnya. Ia sengaja meminggirkan mobilnya secara mendadak agar bisa melakukan ini dengan maksud membalas keisengan Kyu yang meraba-raba tubuhnya tadi.

"Hmmmpphhh ... mmmpppccckkk ... Minnihmmmppp ..." Kyu membelalakan matanya saat Changmin meraup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba dan melumatnya dengan ganas. Beberapa saat kemudian yeoja manis itu lantas memejamkan matanya seraya membalas lumatan dan panggutan nakal sang namjachingu.

"Minnihhmmmcckkk ..." Kyu mendesah disela **battle tongue** mereka yang terbilang sangat seduktif. Yeoja manis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kokoh kekasihnya seraya memeluknya erat seolah tak mau melepas kenikmatan itu. Sementara tangan Changmin terus bermain disekitar pinggang langsing Kyu seraya meremasnya sesekali.

"Hummpphhh ... Minnie-ahh." Lenguh Kyu kala bibir Changmin mulai menjelajahi leher jenjangnya dan reflek ia mendongkakan kepalanya untuk memberi akses lebih namjachingu-nya membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

"Min ... minnie-ahh ... lakukan ituhh ... saat kita sudah menikahhhh, tidak seka ... ranghhh." Ucap Kyu dengan desahan yang tak tetahankan kala bibir Minnie-nya semakin turun kedada sintalnya dan tangan namja tampan itu mulai meraba disekitaran paha dalamnya.

Changmin yang merasakan tangan Kyu mulai memukul-mukul punggungnya pun segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah memerah Kyu dengan mata sayunya.

"Hummm ... kalau begitu jangan menunda terlalu lama Babykyu, segeralah kita menikah." Ujar Changmin seraya mengelus sayang pipi merona yeojachingu-nya yang manis tingkat dewa itu.

Sepertinya namja jangkung itu sudah ngebet sekali untuk menikah padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk menunggu Kyu sampai siap. _Humm_, tapi kalau hanya sekedar mengungkit tidak menyalahi perjanjian, ani? _Yeah_, kau jenius Shim Changmin.

"Kenapa kamu terus memaksaku, Minnie-ahh?" tanya Kyu sambil mengatur deru nafasnya.

Changmin tersenyum lalu membuka bagian atas blus Kyu yang empat kancingnya sudah terbuka akibat ulahnya dan mempertontonkan bra purple Kyu. Namja tinggi yang tengan mode on itu mencium dan menyesapnya dada sintal Kyu cukup lama yang sontak membuat yeoja manis itu menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Uhmmm ..."

Changmin menghentikan aksinya beralih mencium sekilas bibir tipis Kyu lalu menatap mata sayu itu dengan dalam, "Karna aku ingin memiliki banyak anak dan menjalani hari-hariku bersamamu, Babykyu."

_(Kyuhyun House)_

Changmin menghentikan mobil mewahnya tepat didepan rumah yeojachingu-nya. Namja tinggi itu keluar dari Audi silvernya lalu memutar bermaksud membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya - bak seorang putri raja.

"Gomawo." Seru Kyu tersenyuman manis.

"Nde tuan putri." Balas Changmin sembari mengecup punggung tangan Kyu.

Keduanya terkekeh lalu mata onyx Changmin tak sengaja mendapati sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir diteras luas rumah Kyu, "Itu mobil siapa chagiya?" tanya Changmin yang sangat mengetahui kalau _Porsche Cayanne_ hitam itu bukanlah koleksi mobil milik keluarga Cho yang notabennya selalu terjejer rapih digarasi bukan diteras.

Kyu menoleh sesaat, "Mollayo, paling temannya Kris Oppa." Tebak Kyu yang langsung diangguki Changmin.

"Kamu mau mampir dulu, Minnie-ahh?" tanya Kyu sambil memeluk bantal leher kekasihnya.

Changmin tersenyum lalu mengacak poni Kyu, "Sudah malam Babykyu, besok saja nde."

"Humm, arraseo, kalau begitu pulang sana hush ... hush ..." usir Kyu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya disertai tawa evilnya.

"Ya! jahat sekali mengusir ku tanpa memberi poppo." rajuk Changmin seraya mengetuk pelan dahi Kyu.

_CHUP ~_

Kyu mengecup bibir seksi namja yang punya julukan food monster itu sesaat lalu mencium pipi tirus Changmin bertubi-tubi yang lantas membuat namja kelebihan kalsium itu senyam-senyum kesenangan.

Changmin menyeringai, "Kenapa malam ini kamu genit sekali, Babykyu?" goda anak semata wayang Umma Shim itu seraya menoel butt kenyal yeojachingu-nya.

"Ya! jangan menyentuh aset berharga ku Minnie-ahh! atau ku potong tangan mu!" ancam Kyu seraya berkacak pinggang.

Changmin terkekeh sejadinya. Mwo? bukankah tadi dimobil tangan nistanya bahkan sudah menggerayangi dada dan pahanya? kenapa hanya menoel butt dengan satu jari saja si manis bak permen yupi itu langsung menjerit?. Entahlah, mungkin karna suasana dimobil tadi terbilang cukup mendukung dan Kyu juga menikmati perlakuan Changmin walau masih ia batasi.

"Arraseo Babykyu. Kkha ~ masuklah, aku akan pulang setelah kamu benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam rumahmu." Ujar Changmin seraya mengelus lengan mulus sang kekasih.

"Humm, baiklah, ini ~" kata Kyu sembari menyodorkan bantal leher Changmin.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Kyu, "Pakai saja chagiya, bukankah didalam ada teman Oppa-mu, pakai untuk menutupi kiss mark yang betebaran dilehermu." Goda Changmin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk tanda kemerahan akibat hisapan dan gigitan monster tampan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri. Ck' karya mahal eoh?.

Kyu memukul dada Changmin cukup keras, "Ya! hasil kemesuman siapa ini eoh?"

"Tapi, kamu menyukainya kan, chagiya?"

_BLUSH_

"Y-ya!" sontak Kyu tergagap.

"Hehe ... sudah sana masuk, aku bisa terkena diabetes lama-lama melihatmu." Goda Changmin seraya mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Kyu lalu mengelus sayang poni sang yeojachingu yang memang manisnya melebihi gula biang sekali pun itu.

Kyu mengangguk kemudian mulai beranjak. Changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum sepuluh jari saat Kyu menoleh kearahnya sebelum membuka handel pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku menyukai Babykyu yang agresif hehe." Seru Changmin seraya mengulas senyum mesum lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya.

_~ Kyuhyun POV ~_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah megah ku dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. Wae? Tentu saja karna seharian ini aku bersama namjachingu ku yang terkadang suka aku kira jerapah yang lepas dari _Seoul Zoo_. Bhahaha ... walaupun si jelek itu sangat menyebalkan dan kejahilannya sudah diambang kata dangerous tapi jeongmal aku sangat ahh ~ aku malu untuk mengatakannya hehe. Aku sangat **mencintainya **(blushing).

_Humm,_ perihal Bigeyes yang akan menikah dengan Yunho Oppa tentu saja itu sangat mengejutkan ku, si tiang dan couple idiot alias Yoosu. Tapi, aku yakin mereka sudah memikirkannya dengan matang dan itulah keputusan mereka. Aku senang Bigeyes mendapatkan namja baik seperti Yunho Oppa. _Yeah,_ walau si Jung itu punya kadar ke-pervert-an tingkat tinggi.

_Aish,_ orang terdekat (Yunho) mana yang tidak tahu gairah seks si Jung yang bahkan melebihi tiang ku yang notabennya sudah sangat mesum itu. Tapi, aku salut pada Yunho Oppa. Dia sama sekali tidak meracuni Bigeyes yang polosnya tidak ketulungan. Walau sering aku mendapatinya menatap Bigeyes dengan tatapan lapar haha ... tapi setidaknya beruang madu itu tidak menyerang bayi kucing itu kan.

_Aigo,_ aku sangat bahagia punya **sahabat** seperti Bigeyes, Duckbutt, Oppa mesum, Oppa jidat dan namjachingu ku. Kenapa aku menyebut Minnie sebagai sahabatku? Hehe ... karna Changminnie itu **multifungsi**, dia bisa menjadi kekasihku, sahabatku, musuhku, Oppa-ku, bahkan terkadang dia seperti penasehat keuangan ku. Tapi, status yang sah tentu saja sebagai **namjachingu**-ku dan beberapa tahun lagi mungkin akan berganti menjadi **suami **ku mihihi (Blushing again).

Ya, tentu saja aku ingin menikah dengannya. Tapi sejujurnya aku belum siap untuk meresmikannya dalam waktu dekat ini seperti yang aku katakan padanya tadi. Aku sadar masih banyak sekali kekurangan ku untuk menyandang status sebagai **istri sah Shim Changmin**.

_Aish,_ aku saja masih diurusi oleh Umma dan maid-maid ku. Eottokhae cara aku mengurus dirinya yang terlampau hyper-aktif dan kehidupannya yang mirip dunia fantasy di game?!. Dan ingatlah memasak saja aku wassalam. Bagaimana nasib perut karetnya yang mustahil kenyang itu? _Aish,_ alasan ku bukan hanya belum siap. Tapi aku juga memikirkan nasibmu Changminnie. Aku ingin menjadi **matang** dulu untukmu. Ku harap kamu mengerti.

_Ahh,_ aku sudah berada didepan kamarku seraya mengenggam knop pintu. Namun, sebuah tawa khas namja mengintrupsi niatan ku untuk memasuki kamar. Aku menatap kamar Kris Oppa yang tepat berada disebelah kamar ku dan kebetulan sekali pintu kamar Oppa terbuka sedikit. Hehe ... aku ingin tahu siapa teman Oppa yang sedang berkunjung.

Aku mengintip dan mata ku langsung mendapati Kris Oppa sedang bermain PS dengan seorang namja yang tak terlalu asing untukku. Eoh? Itu kan Top Oppa, bukannya seminggu lalu dia baru keluar dari SM University dengan alasan bosan - menurut berita burung yang beredar. Ck' alasan macam apa itu!.

Tumben sekali Top Oppa main bersama Oppa ku didalam kamar lagi. Ehh? Maksud ku biasanya mereka akan berkumpul bersama teman-teman Oppa lainnya yang aku heran semuanya tampan. Mian, bahasa ku cukup membahayakan Kris Oppa ku yang masih sangat normal itu dan tentu saja Top Oppa juga masih sangat menyukai wanita. Eyyy ~ setahu ku dulu Top Oppa mengincar Bigeyes haha.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera ke kamar sebelum Kris Oppa menyadari keberadaan ku. Ck' aku sedang malas diintrogasi, walau aku yakin Kris Oppa tahu aku ngebolang selarut ini bersama siapa. Aku segera beranjak tapi ...

"Mau kemana, Kyunnie?"

_JDERRR ~_

_Aish,_ sial! Kenapa Oppa seperti dukun?! Selalu bisa merasakan aura keberadaan ku dan bahkan tak jarang Oppa suka membaca pikiran ku. Ck' aku curiga kalau Oppa pengikut aliran sesat atau semacamnya.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar Kris Oppa seraya memasang senyum semanis mungkin berharap tidak kena semprot kebawelan Oppa ku, "Hola ~ hola ~ Oppa ku yang paling tampan sedunia dan Top Oppa yang tampan melebihi Oppa ku hehe." Sapa ku bergurau yang dibalas senyum ramah Top Oppa dan mata mengintimidasi Kris Oppa, aish.

"Pulang selarut ini tanpa mengabari eoh?!" tanya Kris Oppa dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Ponsel ku mati Oppa, jadi tidak sempat menghubungi Oppa, Mianhae Oppa kyeopta." Kataku sembari menunjukan ponsel Apple-ku yang memang tengah mati suri.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang terasa lelah ke atas king bed Kris Oppa. Sedangkan, Oppadeul duduk diatas karpet hangat bercorak leopard yang tak lain tak bukan adalah koleksi Umma ku yang ternyata cukup berteman baik dengan Umma-nya Changminnie. Jodohkan? Harus!.

Kris Oppa masih menatap ku seolah belum puas dengan jawabanku. "Apa namjachingu-mu tidak memiliki ponsel humm?"

Aku menatap wajah Kris Oppa yang tergolong antagonis itu dengan mata polos yang semoga berhasil melumerkan hatinya. _Aish,_ aku sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk mengabari Oppa dengan ponsel si tiang. Tadi aku memang mengutak-atik ponselnya tapi aku hanya memeriksanya untuk memastikan kalau si tiang tidak berhubungan dengan yeoja lain. Ya! Awas saja kalau itu terjadi!.

"Tentu saja punya Oppa, hanya saja ponsel Changmin pulsanya sedang habis." Dusta ku tanpa pikir panjang. _Aish_, pabboya Cho Kyuhyun! Masa iya bocah sekaya si tiang tidak punya pulsa.

"Yaaa, baru membangun resort mewah tapi tidak mampu membeli pulsa eoh? Ck' aneh sekali." Desis Oppa sembari menjitak pelan kepala ku.

Aku meringis seraya hampir saja melempar Oppa dengan bantal leher milik Minnie-ku yang sedari tadi memeluk leher ku tapi segera ku urungkan niatan ku itu kala tersadar. _Aish,_ bisa mati mengenaskan aku dan si tiang kalau ketahuan melakukan hal sejauh itu. Oppa ku tidak kolot hanya saja terlalu over protektif -_- ck' baiklah Oppa ku itu sangat kolot.

"Sudahlah Oppa ~ yang penting aku sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat sentosa tanpa lecet sedikit pun, ya kan ya kan?" seru ku manja.

"Baiklah, malam ini alasan mu Oppa terima Kyunnie, tapi awas saja kalau diulangi lagi, akan Oppa ledakan kulkas milik kekasihmu itu." Ancam Oppa yang lantas membuat ku dan Top Oppa tertawa sejadinya.

"Nde, terserah Oppa saja." sahut ku santai.

Oppadeul kembali terfokus pada gamesnya. Mata ku tak sengaja melirik Top Oppa sekilas dan entah menapa jiwa ingin tahu ku langsung menguar begitu saja.

"Top Oppa, sekarang Oppa berkuliah dimana?" tanya ku langsung masuk ke inti, ini sudah terlalu malam jadi aku malas untuk berbasa-basi.

Dia bergumam sejenak lalu menatap ku sesaat, "Sama dengan Oppa mu, adik gulali."

Katanya yang sontak membulatkan mataku. Mwo? jadi Top Oppa berkuliah di EXO University sekarang?! _Aish,_ bukankah dia juga bagian dari team basket SM. Ck' pasti sekarang dia akan memperkuat team EXO. Tapi, yasudahlah, perihal team basket bukanlah urusan ku. Baik, SM ataupun EXO yang menang nantinya aku senang-senang saja, toh dimasing-masing kubu tersebut ada namja yang sangat ku sayang.

Eoh? tadi Top Oppa memanggilku apa? **adik gulali**. _Yaish,_ serakus-rakusnya Changminnie, dia tidak pernah memanggil ku dengan nama makanan seperti itu.

"Aku manusia Oppa bukan gulali." Sahutku yang lantas membuat Oppadeul terkekeh.

"Aku tahu, tapi kamu adalah penyebab diabetes para namja, adik gulali." Katanya sembari mengacak rambutku. Sementara, Kris Oppa hanya menyeringai yang entah berarti apa.

_Ehh,_ apa maksudnya aku penyebab diabetes para namja? Humm, diabetes itu terjadi akibat terlalu banyak kadar gula didalam tubuh, ani? Dan gula itu manis, eoh? Kalau begitu maksud Top Oppa aku manis nde? Huwahaha aku jadi malu hehe ... memang tak salah Appa memilih Umma yang mantan model itu hingga menghasilkan aku dan Kris Oppa yang memang mempesona. Ck' apa yang sebenarnya tengah aku bicarakan?!.

"Yaaa, Top Oppa menggodaku, Kris-ie Oppa!" adu ku sambil menarik-narik kaos Kris Oppa.

"Top, adikku sudah memiliki namjachingu." Kata Oppa sambil cengengesan. Aish, dasar Oppa babbo! kenapa tidak pernah serius!.

"Hehe ... i know bro. But, i think i still have a chance." Kata Top Oppa seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya. Aku mengerutkan kening ku, sementara Kris Oppa terlihat flat-flat saja. Eoh? Ada apa dengan Top Oppa? Aneh sekali.

"Mwoya? What are you talking about, Top Oppa?" tanya ku heran.

"Secret hehe ..."

~ Kyuhyun POV end ~

Kyu mengeryitkan dahinya kala menyadari tingkah aneh sahabat Oppa-nya _a.k.a_ Top. Apa pula maksudnya masih punya kesempatan? Ck' entahlah ~ tidak penting juga, pikir Kyu.

Yeoja manis itu menatap Kris Oppa-nya dan Top secara bergantian. _Well,_ Kyu tahu dua namja yang dulunya berbeda University ini memang cukup dekat dan sepertinya sekarang mereka bertambah dekat sejak keduanya berkuliah ditempat yang sama alias SM University.

"Ehh, Oppadeul, mau dengar berita mengejutkan, ani?" tanya Kyu seraya memeluk leher Kris yang tengah serius bermain game fighting.

"Mwoya? Kalau beritanya tentang namjachingu mu yang menang _lagi_ dalam perlombaan makan ramen porsi monster jumbo, Oppa tidak tertarik." sahut Kris panjang lebar yang langsung mendapat satu pukulan sayang dari sang adik. Sementara itu, Top hanya terkekeh menyaksikan keakraban kakak beradik itu.

"Aish, bukan Oppa! Ini berita tentang Yunho Oppa dan Jaejoongie."

"Eoh? Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka sudah putus? Wah, sepertinya aku punya kesempatan emas untuk mendekati Jaejoongie hehe." Seru kris dengan wajah berbinar. Ehh? Apa Kris menyukai Jaejoong? sejak kapan? _Ahh,_ jawabannya akan segera terjawab.

Kyu kembali memukul sang Oppa, "Ya! bukan putus Oppa, justru kebalikannya, mereka akan menikah."

"MWO?"

Kris dan Top sontak terkaget dan menjerit bersamaan. Kyu mendengus sebal seraya mengusap-usap kedua telinganya.

"Ya! respon kalian sangat berlebihan Oppadeul." Kata Kyu seraya memukul punggung Kris dan Top bertubi-tubi.

"Yaish, itu sangat mengejutkan Kyunnie, hah ~ sepertinya pupus sudah harapanku." Ujar Kris tiba-tiba melankolis. Top hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

Kyu memutar manik matanya malas. _Yeah_, ia tahu kalau Oppa-nya menyukai Jaejoong, tapi suka dalam arti yang lebih mengarah pada **kekaguman**. Kris sudah mengagumi kecantikan Jaejoong sejak pertama kali yeoja bermata indah itu main kerumahnya dan setelah Jaejoong pulang Kris langsung mengintrogasi Kyu seraya menanyai segala hal tentang Jaejoong. Tapi, Kyu tahu itu bukan perasaan yang serius makanya ia tak ambil pusing walau tak jarang ia mengompori Oppa-nya perihal apa saja yang baru dilakukan Yunjae. Wehehe, ia senang melihat Oppa-nya galau dan langsung update Twitter dengan kata-kata puitis khas orang patah hati. Haha ... kegalauan Oppa-nya sangatlah lucu.

"Ck' dasar Oppa! Sudah kukatakan beratus-ratus kali kalau Jaejae itu tidak suka namja lebay dan menyebalkan seperti Oppa, haha ... Oppa masih saja berharap padahal masuk kriteria saja tidak." Cibir Kyu tanpa dosa.

"Yah, aku ini Oppa mu Kyunnie, dukunglah sekali-kali kehidupan cinta Oppa mu."

"Tapi tidak dengan Jae, Oppa tercinta ku. Carilah yeoja single yang baik hati, rajin menabung, pintar memasak, tidak genit dan cantiknya satu level dibawah ku."

"Wae? Kenapa kecantikannya harus satu level dibawahmu?"

"Karna, aku tidak mau punya saingan!"

"Bahaha ... Aigo! beginikah pemikiran adikku yang paling manis sekaligus paling nakal sedunia eoh?" goda Kris seraya mengacak rambut sang adik.

"Tuh kan Oppa mulai lebay, ck' pantas saja sampai sekarang status Oppa masih jomblo nelangsa."

"Ya!" sontak Kris.

_Aigo,_ kenapa bisa adiknya yang berparas manis itu jiwa evilanya semakin menjadi?! _Ahh,_ bisa ditanyakan pada terdakwa utama, Cho Kris? _Right,_ Shim Changmin. _Aish,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan si tampan nan autis itu yang menjadi biang keladi kekejaman sang adik yang semakin hari semakin sadis._ Ehh, _tapi se-evil apapun Kyu dia tetap semanis gulali, ani?.

"Hehe ... peace my lovely Oppa kyeopta." Rajuk Kyu manja dan mau tak mau Kris tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jikala adiknya mulai ber-aegyo ria.

Kyu terkekeh lalu beralih menatap Top, "Top Oppa tidak sedih pujaannya akan menikah? _Aish,_ pesonanya Bigeyes keren sekali nde." tanya Kyu tanpa basa-basi seraya memuji Jaejoong yang mampu membuat dua namja dihadapannya ini lumer bak ice cream vanilla yang mengalir seduktif dari sudut cherry lips kekasih resmi Jung Yunho itu.

Top sedikit tersentak lalu mengulas senyum misterius, "Humm, kalau perasaan ku pada Jaejoong masih seperti dulu, pastinya aku akan sangat sedih, tapi untunglah sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa melupakannya dan move on."

"Move on?" ulang Kyu.

Top mengangguk dengan seulas senyum yang entah berarti apa.

"Pada siapa Oppa?" tanya Kyu kepo.

"Secret again, adik gulali."

...

_Satu minggu kemudian ..._

_Maldives _

_Etd 10.00 (waktu Maldives)_

Hari ini pun tiba, hari dimana anggota team basket SM University melakukan perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Maldives untuk mengikuti pertandingan musim ini yang bertajuk **All star competition **yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Mereka berangkat dari Incheon Airport pukul 07.00 KST (waktu Korea) dan sampai di Malé International Airport pada pukul etd 11.00 (waktu Maldives), sekitar 4 jam perjalanan.

Para anggota dibebaskan mengajak siapapun asal tak lebh dari dua orang. Dan sudah bisa ditebakkan siapa yang dibawa ketiga bintang lapangan basket yakni uri leader Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun dan anggota yang sedang tidak aktif alias Shim Changmin? _Right,_ yeojachingu mereka yang cantik, cute dan menggemaskan.

**Maldives Luxury Resort**adalah resort mewah berfasilitas lengkap yang menjadi tempat penyelenggaraan All star competition sekaligus penginapan untuk seluruh team, baik SM maupun EXO. Setiap kamar ditempati oleh tiga orang dan ini adalah waktunya untuk beristirahat dan melepas lelah, tak terkecuali di kamar nomer 303 yang tengah ditempati oleh tiga orang namja tampan yang sedang merebahkan tubuh mereka.

"Hyungdeul, jadi Top Hyung akan memperkuat team EXO?! Ck' karna di SM dia hanya cadangan jadi dia move ke EXO untuk menjadi pemain inti disana?! Cih' itu namanya pengkhianat, Hyung!. " seru Changmin sembari gelundungan diatas ranjang empuk yang terbuat dari bulu angsa.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu Min, mungkin memang begitu alasannya tapi aku yakin Top tidak akan membocorkan strategi kita, biar bagaimana pun dia sahabat kita, ani?" Ujar Yunho bijak sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

"Cih' tetap saja Yunho Hyung! memangnya Hyung tahu dia membocorkannya atau tidak eoh?" sahut Changmin sarkastik.

Yoochun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang lain, "Sudahlah Min, aku dan Siwon sudah membicarakannya dengan Top, dia sudah berjanji takkan membocorkannya, aku menaruh kepercayaan penuh padanya." Kata Yoochun seraya mengutak-atik ponselnya. Eyyy ~ saling berkirim pesan dengan si montok humm?!.

"Ckckckck' terus saja membelanya!" ketus Changmin dengan tampang masam.

Yunho melirik jahil, "Kau kesal dengannya karna selama satu minggu ini Top selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Kyu mu kan?" goda Yunho sembari melempar tiga bungkus snack keju pada dongsaeng-nya itu.

Changmin mendecih sambil membuka kasar tiga bungkus snack keju itu sekaligus, "Dia sama menyebalkannya seperti kalian Hyung!" cibir namja jangkung itu seraya memakan ganas snack berbentuk stick tersebut.

"Yah, kenapa jadi kami yang dibawa-bawa eoh?!" tanya Yoochun tak santai.

Changmin mendelik, "Karna kalian terus saja mengompori kuuu, Hyungdeul babbo!"

Yoochun dan Yunho terkekeh. "Itu ujian untukmu, Monsterfood." Kata Yunho santai.

"Mwo?" sontak Changmin dengan alis bertautan.

Yoochun menghela nafas, "Bodoh! kalau ada namja yang sedang mendekati yeojachingu mu itu artinya kau sedang di uji oleh Tuhan, Shim Changmin." Titah Yoochun religius.

Changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya sinis, "Ck' jidat Hyung sok alim sekali, setahun sekali ke gereja saja pakai menceramahi ku segala." Umpat Changmin datar.

"Ya! bocah tiang!" pekik Yoochun seraya melempar kaleng soda yang sialnya malah ditangkap Yunho.

Yunho mendengus frustasi, sementara Yoochun masih mencak-mencak sendiri. _Aish,_ dongsaeng ter-evil mereka yang satu itu memang mudah sekali tersulut emosi akhir-akhir ini, atau tepatnya sejak yeojachingu Changmin alias Kyu terus didekati namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah teman mereka juga _a.k.a_ Top.

'_Ck' kenapa seenaknya mendekati yeoja yang sudah memiliki namjachingu?! Kenapa tidak cari yeoja single saja?! dan paling penting adalah kenapa harus Babykyu kuuuu?!'_ runtuk Changmin dalam hati.

"Aish, sudahlah jangan bertengkar, Kyu tak mungkin berpaling dari mu bocah tiang." Titah Yunho sembari merapihkan rambut brunatte-nya.

Yoochun tak peduli dan malah tertawa sendiri dengan ponselnya, sementara Changmin tengah memperhatikan penampilan Yunho dari atas sampai bawah. "Amin Hyung, ehh Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Changmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Jalan-jalan sama Boojae." Kata namja manly itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kau dan Jaejoong tidak lelah, Yun? Baru setengah jam lalu tiba disini dan sekarang kalian mau langsung jalan-jalan?" tanya Yoochun sembari mengganti posisi yang tadinya terlentang menjadi setengah duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

Yunho tersenyum hangat. Sebenarnya ia masih lelah tapi melihat keantusiasan Boojae-nya pada tempat indah ini membuat semua peluhnya serasa hilang seketika. Sejak menginjakan kaki di Maldives, yeoja cantik bermata doe itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak histeris seraya mengatakan _"Kyaaa ~ indah sekali Oppa."_. Dan Yunho dengan senang hati akan meladeni kecerewetan Boojae-nya yang jika sedang kumat bisa mengalahkan kebawelan Umma-nya. Bahkan, si cantik bak boneka barbie itu mengatakan kalau ia ingin menikmati keindahan Maldives semaksimal mungkin dan tak mau melewatkan satu tempat pun di Maldives walau setibanya di Seoul ia yakin akan langsung kena typus. Dan sekali lagi dengan senang sepenuh hati Yunho akan menuruti semua permintaan **sang kekasih tercinta.**

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa lelah jika bersamanya, Chun. sudah ya aku pergi dulu, bye ~"

_CEKLEK_

_BLAM_

Changmin dan Yoochun menatap punggung Yunho yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Kedua namja tampan itu lantas saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Jidat Hyung, kita melakukan apa sekarang?" tanya Changmin dengan mata mengerjab yang sontak membuat bulu kuduk Yoochun bergidik ngeri.

"Iyaks, apa maksud mu 'kita melakukan apa sekarang?'. Ya! bocah tiang! Aku masih menyukai wanita berdada besar dan berpantat montok seperti Suie ku." Pekik Yoochun seraya menggerakan tangannya seolah membentuk lekuk tubuh seorang yeoja bak gitar spanyol.

Changmin membulatkan matanya seraya melempar Yoochun dengan bantal yang tepat mengenai jidat daebbak namja cassanova itu, "Ya! apa yang kau bicarakan jidat Hyung otak udang?! Aku juga masih menyukai wanita seksi seperti Kyuttie ku! Jidat Hyung kenapa kau babbo sekali eoh? maksud ku bilang 'kita melakukan apa sekarang?' adalah mungkin seperti bermain PS atau bermain sumo jempol Hyung, aish ... jinjja, pasti yang ada diotak yadong mu, aku mengajak mu melakukan _this and that_ nde? Idih Hyung lebih kita bunuh-bunuhan saja dari pada errr ... pait pait pait!"

Yoochun menatap jengah dongsaeng-nya yang tengah cici-cuit panjang lebar itu seraya memasang tampang jijik. _Cih'_ siapa juga yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu dengan tiang listrik yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya. _Aigo!_ Demi butt Suie-nya yang kenyal seperti jelly ck' lebih baik ia mati mengenaskan diatas pohon kelapa dari pada harus melakukan itu dengan seorang namja.

Yoochun bangkit dari ranjang seraya memberikan sebuah bogem mentah pada lengan Changmin, "Ya! bocah idiot! aku juga amit-amit melakukannya dengan mu! Ish, lebih baik aku di rape Ahjumma genit dari pada dengan sesama namja, Makanya Shim babbo kalau bicara itu yang jelas!" seru Yoochun yang sontak membuat mata onyx Changmin memicing penasaran.

"Jadi kau sering di rape Ahjumma girang, jidat Hyung?" tanya namja tinggi seraya mengulas senyum mesum.

Yoochun membelalakan matanya, "Mwo? aish, tidak bodoh, itu hanya sebuah perumpamaan."

"Jinjja?" goda Changmin dengan smirk evil-nya.

"Ya! itu hanya perumpamaan Shim Changmin! Aish, kenapa bicara dengan mu membuat ku emosi saja." Kesal Yoochun sembari menyambar jaketnya. _Ck'_ lama-lama hanya berdua bersama namja childish itu sama saja membuat umurnya semakin pendek karna terus mengomel.

"Mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Changmin santai.

"Menemui Suie ku." Jawab Yoochun sekenannya.

"Ya! eottokhae denganku, jidat Hyung?"

"Aish, kau kan punya Kyu, temui saja dia. Sudah nde aku pergi dulu, ingat! Kalau mau keluar jangan lupa kunci pintu."

_CEKLEK_

_BLAM_

"Aish ..." desis Changmin seraya mengacak kasar rambutnya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemui Babykyu-nya tapi yeoja manis itu bilang ia sedang malas kemana-mana karna masih lelah dan ingin tidur sepuasnya. Tapi,kalau seharian ia hanya dikamar mewah ini ck' bisa-bisa ia mati karna bosan. Changmin meraih ponselnya seraya langsung menghubungi Kyuttie-nya.

_Pip_

'_Humm?'_

'Babykyu, sedetik lagi aku akan kekamar mu, palli bersiap, dandan yang cantik, kita akan jalan-jalan, aku tidak menerima penolakan! arraseo?!'

'_Ya! tiang babbo-'_

_Pip_

Changmin terkekeh geli setelah memutus sepihak sambungan telpon tersebut. Ia sudah bisa menebak dengan apa yang akan sebentar lagi ia alami. _Yapps,_ pasti ia akan kena semprot yeojachingu-nya yang manis sekaligus galak itu. _Ahh,_ tapI tenang saja, Changmin sudah punya siasat nista untuk membalas semua kemurkaan Kyuttie-nya. Hehehe ... touch, kiss, touch, kiss.

"Babykyu, I'm coming my sexy girl."

...

_Eta 17.00_

_(Yunjae side)_

Yunho menggandeng mesra tangan munggil Jaejoong seraya berniat membawa yeoja cantik bak boneka rusia itu menuju pantai. Namja tampan dan yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih itu tak henti-hentinya merekahkan senyum mereka. Selama melewati koridor resort Yunjae tak jarang bertemu dengan anggota team atau staff dari SM maupun EXO yang menyapa dua sejoli itu dan Yunjae pun membalasnya dengan ramah.

Keduanya tengah berdiri didepan lift. Selagi menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Yunho mengambil kesempatan untuk menggoda Jaejoong hingga pipi putih Boojae-nya itu memerah sempurna dan pekikan-pekikan heboh lantas keluar dari bibir cherry yang tengah mengerucut imut itu_. Aigo_, yeoja cantik yang merupakan kekasih resmi ketua team basket SM sungguh menggemaskan, ani?. Tentu saja, bahkan Yunho dan banyak namja sudah fix terkena sindrom bibir cherry Jaejoong yang keganasannya membuat jantung berdetak tak karuan.

Suara _'ting'_ menandakan pintu lift terbuka dan langsung saja dua sejoli itu memasukinya.

"Yunho Oppa ~" sapa seorang yeoja cempreng yang tak disadari keberadaannya oleh Yunjae.

"Annyeong, Yunho Oppa ~" Sapa yeoja centil itu sekali lagi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh dan langsung menghela nafas panjang, terutama Yunho. _Aish,_ bagaimana bisa yeoja garong ini sampai di Maldives? Ck'. Go Ahra! Yeoja centil nan menyebalkan itulah yang menyapa Yunho tapi tak menyapa Jaejoong.

"Yunho Oppa!" pekik Ahra dengan suara yang hampir saja memecahkan kaca-kaca ditiap sudut lift.

Yunho tak menanggapinya dan hanya fokus melihat kedepan seraya merekatkan rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping Boojae-nya. Jaejoong menoel-noel ABS namjachingu-nya, bermaksud menyadarkan Yunho kalau ada yeoja setengah nenek lampir yang menyapanya dengan sangat manis, Cih'.

"Ya! Yunho Oppa! Aku menyapamu!" seru Ahra sembari berkacak pinggang.

Yunho celingukan, "Boo, apa kamu mendengar ada suara-suara jelek?" tanya Yunho pada Boojae-nya yang hanya diam seraya melirik-lirik sunbae sok cantik itu dengan doe eyes cantiknya.

"Ya!" sontak Ahra seraya menampakan wajah masam.

"Boo, kamu dengar, ani? Aish, suaranya jelek sekali." tanya Yunho sekali lagi seraya mengedipkan matanya - mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Jaejoong melirik Ahra sesaat seraya mengigit bibir cherry-nya, "A-aniya Oppa."

"Ya! Bocah sok can-"

_TING_

"Sudah sampai Boo yeopo, palli kita keluar Boo, jangan lama-lama disini, lift ini berhantu, hiiii ... nanti Boojae ku yang cantik dimakan hantu jelek lagi, Kajja ~" seru Yunho dengan mimik menakut-nakuti Jaejoong seraya mengecup sekilas bibir kissable yeoja melebihi cantik itu yang tentu saja membuat Ahra naik pitam.

"Ahra sunbae, kami duluan." Sapa Jaejoong sangat polos seraya membungkukan tubuhnya yang sontak membuat Yunho tertawa sejadinya.

"Aigo, Boo yeoppo daebbak bisa berbicara dengan hantu haha ..." seru Yunho sambil menarik kekasih tercintanya meninggalkan Ahra yang nampak madesu plus nelangsa.

"Yaaaa! Yunho Oppa, ku cium kauuuu!" pekik Ahra sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan samar-sama ia mendengar suara Yunho yang seperti orang muntah _'Hoek ~'_. Ingin sekali Ahra mengejarnya tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya karna pintu lift langsung menutup.

"Ya! aish ... lift babbo! ck' lihat saja akan ku buktikan ucapan ku barusan! Huwahahahaha ..."

_TING_

"Huwahahaha ..."

Segerombol orang yang tengah berdiri didepan lift lantas mengerutkan dahi mereka kala melihat ada seorang yeoja berwajah standar yang tengah tertawa sendiri didalam lift. Mereka berbisik-bisik seraya mengurungkan niat mereka untuk masuk kedalam lift. Ahra mengeryitkan dahinya kala samar-samar ia dengar segerombolan orang itu berkata '_Yeoja berwajah standar itu gila'._

Ahra mendelik tajam seraya keluar lift dengan asap hitam yang sudah mengebul, "Ya! aku tidak gila dan apa kalian buta eoh?! wajahku tidak standar! Aku sangat cantik!"

"Wooooo ~~~" sorak orang-orang tersebut seraya melemari Ahra dengan tomat busuk yang entah mereka dapatkan dari mana.

_Well,_ mari kita tinggalkan yeoja setengah nenek gayung berwajah standar itu yang tengah dinistai orang-orang berkantung tebal yang juga pengunjung resort. _Ahh,_ lebih baik kita menge-check keadaan **romantic couple** yang tengah bermesraan dipantai.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah duduk dihamparan pasir putih seraya memandangi panorama keindahan pantai dikala senja. Suasana pantai yang sepi sungguh mendukung bagi sepasang kekasih - seperti Yunjae - atau pasangan suami istri yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan keromantisan yang bisa dikatakan sangat sempurna.

_Well, _pasti Yunjae akan memasukan Maldives kedalam list **honey moon** mereka kelak. Apa Yunjae akan kembali mengunjungi beautiful place ini untuk kedua kalinya ketika sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai pengantin baru? Molla, masih banyak kandidat yang demi ketampanan Yunho - ia memang sudah memikirkan perihal honeymoon dari sekarang padahal menikah saja belum. Tapi, membayangkan Yunjae yang akan segera menikah dan berbulan madu sungguh manis, ani?. _Aigo, _Jung cilik segeralah hadir.

Yunho tengah duduk dengan kaki ditekuk seraya menumpukan kepalanya pada tangannya yang terlipat diatas lutut. Namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu terus menoleh ke arah kanan, tepatnya memandangi paras cantik sang kekasih. Mata musang Yunho tak lepas dari sosok menawan berhati malaikat yang tengah menari-narikan jemari lentiknya diatas pasir putih.

Yunho sungguh mengangumi kecantikan Boojae-nya. Yeoja barbie itu mengenakan dress putih tipis yang mengeksplore bahu putih dan paha mulusnya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam. Walau Yunjae berpakaian sangat santai tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menurunkan pesona dan karisma keduanya. _Yeah,_ memang pada dasarnya sudah menawan, memakai baju compang-camping sekali pun aura mereka pasti tetap terpancar.

Yunho mengulas senyum hangat takkala surai panjang Boojae-nya tertiup semilir angin. Aroma khas vanilla-nya sungguh menenangkan hati Yunho. Yunho dapat melihat jelas bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik itu bergerak lucu seirama dengan kedipan mata bulatnya, hidung mancung dengan ujung meruncing dan bibir penuh semerah cherry milik Boojae-nya sesekali mengerucut imut tanpa alasan yang membuat bibir hati Yunho tersenyum pernuh arti. _Aigo,_ calon istrinya begitu indah.

"Oppa, lihat gambar ku." Seru Jaejoong yang sontak menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

Mata musang Yunho beralih menatap karya Boojae tercintanya. Itu adalah sebuah gambar love dengan tulisan Yunjae didalamnya dan dua hewan yang identik dengan pasangan romatis ini. _Yapps, _gajah untuk Jaejoong dan beruang untuk Yunho. Ecieee ... BooBear.

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya, "Ini apa Boo?" tanya Yunho seraya menunjuk salah satu gambar.

"Itu Oppa, beruang madu." Jawab Jaejoong terkekeh seraya mengerjabkan doe eyes-nya innocent.

"Mwo? kenapa aku gendut sekali, sayang?" tanya Yunho seraya merangkul Boojae-nya dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kurus yeoja cantik itu.

"Memang Oppa gendut hehe." Goda Jaejoong seraya menusuk-nusuk perut sixpack Yunho. Namja tampan itu memang terlihat sedikit gemuk sekarang, walau ABS-nya masih nampak dan seksi. _Ahh,_ tuan Jung sepertinya sedang bahagia karna sebentar lagi akan menikah, nde? Jeongmal? Ecieee ~.

"Jinjja Boo aku segendut itu?" tanya Yunho seraya memeluk perut rata sang yeojachingu.

"Nde, Oppa gendut seperti beruang madu, Yunnie the pooh hihi." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa seraya terkekeh manis. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak segendut beruang madu hanya saja si cantik nan seksi itu tengah menggoda Yunnie-nya saat ini. Eyyy ~ Jaejoongie jahil eoh?.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibir hatinya seolah meniru kebiasaan sang kekasih jika sedang kesal, "Mwo? Yunnie the pooh? Aigo, eottokhae kalau Boojae tidak mencintai Yunnie lagi karna Yunnie gendut?" ujar Yunho dengan nada suara yang terkesan lirih dan sangat manja.

_Well,_ ia tengah berakting, sebenarnya Yunho cukup menyadari bobot tubuhnya yang memang naik 5 kg dan sekarang ia tengah mencoba menurunkannya kembali. _Ahh,_ chubby pun kau tetap tampan dan sempurna Yunho-ahh.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya, "Kenapa Oppa bicara seperti itu? Tentu saja aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintai Oppa sampai kapanpun, walaupun Oppa gendut seperti beruang madu sekalipun." Jujur Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk lengan berotot Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh seraya mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengecup pipi putih sang kekasih, "Gomawo Boo, tapi aku berjanji akan lebih rajin lagi untuk berolahraga."

"Jangan terlalu rajin Oppa, bahkan Oppa hampir setiap hari belatih basket, jangan ditambah lagi, nanti Oppa sakit, lebih baik Oppa gendut daripada sakit karna aku mencintai Oppa apa adanya." Tulus Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibir plum-nya.

Yunho mengulas senyum hangat seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla sang yeojachingu. Ia mengecup dan menyesap leher Jenjang Boojae-nya sehingga suara desahan kecil keluar dari bibie cherry nan menggoda itu.

"Boo," panggil Yunho seduktif.

Jaejoong sedikit menoleh dan sontak membuat ujung hidungnya dan hidung mancung Yunnie-nya bergesekan. Yunho mengelus sayang pipi putih sang kekasih seraya mengunci mata doe nan indah itu dengan mata musangnya yang menatap dengan begitu dalam. Perlahan tangan kanan namja tampan itu meraih dagu Jaejoong seraya menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir kenyal Boojae-nya yang lantas membuat kedua mata mereka terpejam.

"Mmmmpppphhhh ..." Jaejoong melenguh nikmat kala merasakan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang seolah menggelitik tubuhnya. Kedua tangan kurusnya sudah melingkar mesra dileher kokoh sang namjachingu seraya meremas lembut rambut brunatte Yunnie-nya. Sementara, tangan kanan Yunho sudah menekan tekuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam french kissing mereka dan tangan kirinya meremas lembut pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

"Hummpppccckkk ... mmmppphhh ..." desahan demi desahan terus mengiringi ciuman lembut namun menggairahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya saling berpanggutan dan melumat dengan dalam.

""Mmmppphhh ... nnnggghhh ..." Yunjae masih setia menautkan bibir mereka disertai lenguhan nikmat menandakan keduanya sudah terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut yang murni didasari oleh cinta itu.

"Mmmpppcckkk ..." Yunho dan Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka kala pasokan udara serasa mulai menipis. Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu mengulas senyum penuh kasih. Yunho menghapus salivanya pada cherry lips sang kekasih lalu mengelus pipi merona Boojae-nya dengan lembut.

"Cantik." Puji Yunho seraya mencubit pelan hidung runcing Jaejoong.

"Oppa ~" seru Jaejoong seraya menatap wajah tampan nan tegas Yunnie-nya.

Yunho tersenyum hangat seraya menggenggam kedua tangan kekasih tercintanya, "Jeongmal saranghae, Boojaejoongie." Ucap Yunho tulus.

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie Oppa." Balas Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang berbinar.

_GREP_

Yeoja cantik bak mannequin itu memeluk leher Yunnie-nya seraya menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala sang namjachingu. Yunho lantas menyeringai bahagia kala wajahnya tepat berada didada sintal Boojae-nya. Namja manly itu memeluk erat pinggang ramping sang kekasih seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kenyal sang yeojachingu. _Ehem,_ mengambil kesempatan dalam moment romantis eoh?.

Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangannya lalu menatap Yunnie-nya yang tengah damai mengendus didadanya. Mata bulat nan polos Jaejoong mengerjab lucu seraya mencerna dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan namjachingu-nya yang sepertinya mulai ingin bermanja-manja.

"Yunnie Oppa." Panggil Jaejoong seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho.

"Humm?" gumam Yunho tanpa menggerakan sedikit pun posisinya.

"Oppa, waeyeo?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

Yunho menggeleng pada dada Jaejoong dan sontak membuat yeoja cantik itu mendesah kegelian.

"Uhmmm ... Oppa ~" seru Jaejoong sekali lagi - disertai desahan.

"Sebentar saja, Boo." Sahut Yunho dengan suara bass yang terkesan semakin berat.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah seraya mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya imut. Namun, tak lama kemudian mata doe-nya membulat sempurna kala merasakan ada sesuatu yang meremas-remas butt-nya. Eoh? Jinjja? Omo, itu tangan Yunnie-nya.

"Errr ... O-oppa." Seru Jaejoong gugup seraya menahan tangan sang namjachingu.

Yunho mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah panik Jaejoong dengan mata sayunya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mimik cemas dari Boojae tercintanya. Takutkah yeoja cantik itu? Yunho menyeringai seraya tersenyum penuh arti. _Ahh,_ sepertinya menggoda sebentar kekasihnya yang polos ini seru juga.

"Boo," panggil Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah desahan.

"N-nde?" sahut Jaejoong gugup.

"Aku haus, aku ingin minum susu." Kata Yunho manja dengan maksud terselubung.

"Eoh? Susu? Kalau begitu kajja kita ke restaurant resort, Oppa bear bisa minum susu sepuasnya disana. Kkhaaa ~." Ajak Jaejoong dengan wajah yang begitu lugu dan menggemaskan.

Yunho menggeleng, "Shireo, aku tidak mau susu yang itu, sayang." Tolak Yunho seraya memasang tampang semanja mungkin.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya, "lalu?"

"Aku mau yang ini."

_CHUP ~_

"Kyaaa ~~~ tidak boleh susu yang ini Yunnie Oppaaa ~" histeris Jaejoong kala Yunho mencium dadanya dan merekatkan pelukannya.

"Wae, Boo?" tanya Yunho memasang tampang sepolos mungkin. Ck' cerdas sekali dirimu Jung.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, "T-tidak boleh, humm ... b-belum menikah ... t-tidak ada susunya, O-oppa." Jawab yeoja melebihi cantik itu dengan pipi memerah sempurna seraya menggerakan manik matanya yang seolah menggambarkan betul kegugupannya.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalau sudah menikah apa boleh, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak seraya memonyong-monyongkan bibir plum-nya, "Humm, tapi bagaimana cara susu itu bisa keluar? Perasaan aku tidak punya susu, Oppa." Ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah innocent seraya mengerjabkan doe eyes-nya.

"Aku yang akan membuatnya keluar sayang."

_BLUSH ~_

"Oppa, nappeun ~"

Yunho tertawa sejadinya kala Jaejoong langsung memukul-mukul dada bidangnya seraya merengek dengan imutnya. Demi otot-otot Yunho yang seksi, calon istrinya itu sangatlah polos dan lugu. Walaupun, Jaejoong sedikit nyambung dengan **dirty talk **tersebut tapi tetap saja ia menanggapinya dengan pertanyaan dan raut wajah yang begitu lucu._ Well,_ sepertinya Yunho harus bersabar sampai mereka terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan, itu juga kalau Jaejoong tak membawa sikap innocent-nya kala melakukan malam pertama. _Ahh,_ kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kala Yunjae melakukan first night, nde? Semoga uri Jaejoongie bisa tertular sedikit ke-pervert-an Yunnie-nya.

_(Changkyu side) _

_19.00 eta_

"Minnie-ahh, kamu masih marah padaku ku?" tanya Kyu seraya bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Changmin.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Changmin bertanya balik dan terkesan begitu dingin.

Kyu menggembungkan pipinya karna ia tahu jawaban namjachingunya, "Percayalah padaku Minnie-ahh, Top Oppa hanya-"

"Jangan menyebut namanya!." potong Changmin tegas.

"Arraseo." Balas Kyu merengut sebal.

Mwoya? Ada apa dengan Changkyu? Kenapa Changmin terlihat begitu berapi-api?. _Ahh,_ sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan satu nama yang tadi diucapkan Kyu, yap Top. Changmin kesal karna saat ia dan Kyu sedang dinner di restaurant yang berada dilantai dasar Resort ini tiba-tiba saja Top datang bersama beberapa temannya dan bergabung seenak butt-nya.

Awalnya Changmin ingin mengatakan dengan sopan kalau ia dan Kyu sedang ingin berduaan. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata Kyu sendiri yang mengizinkan Top dan teman-temannya untuk bergabung tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam dan raut tak suka Changmin.

Dan yang paling parah adalah Kyu menerima suapan yang diberikan Top setelah mendapat sorakan dan dukungan dari teman-teman namja penganggu itu, yang tak lain adalah mahasiswa EXO minus Kris. Ya! kekasih mana yang tak gondok kala yeojachingunya disuapi oleh namja lain dihadapannya sendiri. Aura panas serasa membakar ubun-ubun namja setengah tiang itu.

Alhasil, Changmin yang sudah geram langsung menarik paksa Kyu meninggalkan restaurant tersebut tanpa menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Kalau lebih lama lagi Changmin disana aish ... sudah bisa dipastikan bom waktu yang ada dalam dirinya lantas meledak bak teori big bang.

Rasanya, Ingin sekali Changmin membawa Top ke pantai, menenggelamkannya dan membiarkan mayatnya hayut mengikuti arus kalau perlu sampai gosong disengat ubur-ubur. Namun, Changmin masih menganggap Top dan teman-temannya sebagai seniornya, jadi ia tak mau gegabah.

Lagipula, alasan klasik kalau Changmin cari ribut dengan bukti yang tidak terlalu mendukung. _Yeah,_ cara Top mendekati Kyu sangatlah rapih. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti tak akan menyadarinya. But, ayolah ~ Changmin namja yang peka dan dia sangat menyadari maksud terselubung sunbae-nya itu.

"Masuklah." Suruh Changmin kala dirinya dan Kyu sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Kyu atau lebih tepatnya kamar Kyu, Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Kyu menatap sebal sang kekasih yang bersikap sedingin benda favorit namja tampan itu _a.k.a_ kulkas. _Aigo,_ diamnya Changmin bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada marahnya yang meledak-ledak. Dan jeongmal, Kyu sangat tak suka sikap Minnie-nya yang seperti patung bernyawa.

"Minnie-ahh, jangan begini." Rajuk Kyu seraya mengoyang-goyangkan tangan namja tinggi itu.

Changmin hanya menatap Kyu dengan tatapan yang sungguh tak mampu diartikan yeoja manis itu. Raut kesal bercampur kecewa sang namjachingu masih bisa ditangkap retina mata Kyu. _Aigo,_ **this is trouble.**

"Oppa ~" rengek Kyu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Oh God, jangan sampai kristal bening itu lolos dari eyes glaze yeoja manis bermarga Cho itu. Because, Kyu tears are Changmin weakness.

_DEG_

Yang dikhawatirkan terjadi juga. Hati kecil Changmin mendesir kala melihat setetes bulir air mata dipipi sang kekasih. Ada perasaan tak tega namun rasa sakit itu tak bisa dipungkiri, "Masuklah baby ini sudah malam."

"Hiks ... Minnie Oppa maafkan aku, jangan bersikap begitu, jangan mengacuhkan ku hiks ..." Isak Kyu yang sontak mendentumkan perih hati Changmin.

_GREP_

"Uljima Babykyu." Lirih Changmin seraya menyandarkan Kyu pada dada bidangnya.

"Hiks ..." yeoja manis itu masih terisak seraya menumpahkan segala kerisauannya didalam pelukan hangat Minnie-nya.

Changmin mengecup puncak kepala Kyu, "Maafkan aku Babykyu, jebal jangan menangis chagiya." Pinta namja berwajah childish itu seraya mengelus lembut punggung bergetar sang yeojachingu.

"Aku hiks ... percaya padaku Minnie-ahh." Kata Kyu dengan suara serak disertai tangisnya.

Changmin memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Nde Baby, midoyo."

Kyu melepas pelukannya seraya menatap mata onyx Changmin dengan mata sayunya yang masih berlinangan air mata, "Gomawo Oppa."

Changmin tersenyum hangat lalu mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Kyu, "Cheonmaneyeo cantik. Masuklah ini sudah malam. Kita membutuhkan tenaga extra untuk berteriak di pertandingan besok chagiya." Seru Changmin sembari menyeka jejak air mata dipipi chubby sang kekasih.

"Arra, Minnie juga istirahat nde." Ucap Kyu manja.

Changmin terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyu, "Kkha ~ masuklah."

Kyu mengangguk lucu seraya membalikan tubuhnya dan memutar knop pintu.

"Eoh? Terkunci." Gumam Kyu kala handel pintu berwarna gold itu tak bisa dibuka.

"Mwo terkunci?" sentak Changmin seraya mengambil alih knop pintu tersebut.

Kyu berpikir sejenak seolah mengingat sesuatu, "Aigo, aku baru ingat, kuncinya dibawa Duckbutt, dia dan Yoochun Oppa masih didalam setelah aku keluar, aish seharusnya aku minta kunci duplikat pada pihak resort."

Changmin mengangguk-angguk sembari mengusap dagunya bak detektif kawakan, "Telpon saja si pantat bebek itu, chagiya." Usul Changmin yang langsung di-iya-kan Kyu.

Kyu segera mengambil ponsel touch screen-nya dari dalam saku hot pants-nya. Jemari lentiknya lantas menyentuh tulisan _call_ pada nama Junsu di phonebook-nya.

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

_Pip_

"Duckbutt kamu dimana? Kamu yang membawa kunci, ani? Aku ingin masuk ke kamar. Palli palli kesini ~~~" celoteh Kyu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"_Uhmmm ... Nuguhseyeohhh?" _sahut Junsu dari sebrang sana. Ya! kenapa si imut mendesah begitu?.

"Ya! Duckbutt gendut! Aku Cho Kyuhyun si cantik maut. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa suaramu aneh begitu?" tanya Kyu dengan dahi yang mengeryit heran. Changmin yang penasaran segera mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel Babykyu-nya.

"Kyuuuh? Akuhhh ... sedang sibukkkk, ahhh ... Chunniehhh Oppa jangan digigit ssshhh ..."

Kyu dan Changmin sontak membulatkan mata mereka.

"J-junsuuuu-ahh kau sedang ap-"

_Pip_

"Ya! dimatikan!" umpat Kyu seraya menatap horor ponselnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Kyu dan Changmin tengah larut dalam pemikiran-pemikiran liar mereka. Keduanya lantas menatap nanar pintu kamar bernomer 303 tersebut. Evil couple itu saling melirik.

"M-mereka melakukan i-itu?" tanya Kyu tergagap.

Changmin kembali berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya begitu chagiya." Jawab Changmin dengan alis bertautan. Oh God! Suara desahan itu sudah sangat menjawab.

"Sejauh itukah hubungan mereka?" tanya Kyu dengan mimik khawatir.

Changmin menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Percayakan saja pada mereka, chagiya. Crazy couple itu sudah dewasa."

"Duckbutt babbo! setidaknya dia tidak mengangkat telpon ketika sedang melakukan itu, aish ..." umpat Kyu seraya mengutuk keras sahabatnya itu.

"Babykyu, kamu seperti tidak tahu Junsu saja, dia kan bebek ajaib." Sahut Changmin sembari mengacak rambut sang kekasih.

"Kajja ~ kita jalan-jalan lagi saja Babykyu." Ajak Changmin seraya menggandeng tangan Kyu.

Kyu mengangguk, "Aigo, aku harus segera memberitahu Bigeyes untuk tidak kekamar."

"Nde, segera hubungi Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya malam ini kalian harus menumpang tidur dikamar Heechul Nonna, chagiya."

Kyu mendengus panjang, "Mati kau Duckbutt! Seenaknya menyabotase kamar bersama menjadi kamar pengantin, aish ..."

...

_Maldives Luxury Indoor sport_

_Etd 10.00_

**All star competition **merupakan kompetisi basket tingkat nasional yang rutin diadakan setiap tahunnya. Seluruh team basket seantero Korea berlomba-lomba untuk dapat mewakili University mereka dalam pertandingan bergengsi ini. Setelah berbulan-bulan melakukan penyaringan dengan sistem peng-eliminasian didapatlah dua team terkuat yang lolos dan akan bertarung dibabak final. _Right,_ SM dan EXO.

_Drap ... drap ... drap ..._

Kaki-kaki kokoh dan jenjang berlarian lincah kesana-kemari ditengah lapangan yang di desain sangat mewah. Di kubu team SM ada Yunho sebagai kapten, Yoochun, Siwon, Minho dan Chanyeol. Sementara di team EXO ada Kris sebagai kapten, Top, G-Dragon, Lee Joon dan Thunder.

Wajah tampan para namja yang tengah bertanding itu nampak serius. Setiap anggota dari kedua tim mati-matian menunjukan skill mereka demi mendapatkan gelar juara dan mengharumkan nama kampus mereka. Suasana riuh dan sorak sorai penonton semakin membakar semangat kesepuluh namja tampan itu untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

'_SM ... SM ... SM ...'_

'_EXO ... EXO ... EXO ...'_

'_Woaaa ~ fighting SM University ~~~"_

'_Ayooo ~ EXO ~~~'_

Teriakan histeris para yeoja yang mendominasi tiap sudut lapangan semakin membahana kala satu persatu angka tercetak dengan perbandingan yang sangat tipis. _Maldives Luxury Indoor sport _dipenuhi sebagian besar mahasiswa kedua University yang tengah berkompetisi. Mudah saja bagi mereka untuk terbang ke Maldives. _Yeah,_ mayoritas mahasiswa SM dan EXO adalah anak-anak orang kaya yang selalu membawa **black credit card unlimited **didalam dompet mereka.

Changkyu, Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk dideretan terdepan kursi penonton bersama dengan Heechul, Taemin, Onkey dan lainnya. Mereka sangat antusias untuk mendukung team basket kampus mereka, terlebih lagi para anggota SM merupakan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Sesekali Kyu juga meneriaki nama Kris Oppa-nya kala namja tampan itu mencetak angka dan yeoja manis itu tak peduli dengan posisinya yang berada ditengah suporter SM. Biarpun lawan, hujan badai pun Kris tetap Oppa tercintanya, ani?. Sebenarnya si manis itu sama saja **bunuh diri**. Tapi siapa juga yang berani memarahinya.

Ada dua alasan, yang pertama karna tampangnya yang terlampau judes dan membuat siapa pun mundur dibuatnya dan yang kedua adalah karna paras manisnya yang membuat siapa saja tak tega membantah yeoja secantik dirinya. Kau seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian, Kyunnie-ahh.

Changmin menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan dengan seksama. Mata onyx-nya terus mengamati pergerakan dan kemampuan team lawan yang tak bisa diremehkan. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tak mengendurkan optimistis dan keyakinan namja tinggi yang juga anggota team basket SM University itu. Namun konsentrasinya buyar seketika kala suara cempreng yeoja-yeoja didekatnya mulai memekikan telinganya.

"Yaaa! GD babbo! kenapa merebut bola Siwonnie ku?! Aish awas saja, akan ku buang ke laut semua majalah porno mu!" Maki Heechul seraya mengutuk GD yang merebut bola dari kekasih berlesung pipinya.

"Aish, Heechullie Noona yang namanya permainan basket itu pasti saling merebutkan bola." Celetuk Changmin seraya mengunyah popcorn manisnya.

Heechul tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan membunuh. Namja jangkung itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung bersiul-siul seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku bingung, untuk apa mereka merebutkan bola yang mirip jeruk raksasa itu? Kenapa tidak merebutkan aku saja." ujar Kyu seraya mengusap-usap dagunya. Changmin mendelik tajam dan langsung menjitak pelan kepala yeoja manis itu. Mata onyx Changmin menatap tajam seolah mengatakan _'Bosan hidup, chagiya?'._

"Kyaaa ~~~ My Chunnie Oppa, eung kyang kyang ~" jerit Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya saat namjachingu-nya berhasil merebut bola dari tangan lawan yakni Taecyeon.

"Woaaa ~~~ Yunnie bear Oppa, hwaiting Oppaaa, Saranghaeee ~" koar Jaejoong kala Yunnie-nya sukses menangkap bola yang dilempar Yoochun.

Yunho berlari ditengah lapangan basket seraya mendribble bola berwarna jingga itu. Ia melewati satu persatu lawannya dengan tidak mudah. Yunho terus mendribble bola dan membawanya ke daerah lawan.

"Wow ~~~ perfecto slum dunk Yunho Hyungggg ~~~" pekik Changmin kala Yunho sukses mencetak satu angka.

"Yunnie Oppaaaa ~~~ Jeongmal saranghae muahhhh ~~~" seru Jaejoong seraya memberikan ciuman jarak jauh kala Yunnie-nya tersenyum kearahnya sambil membentuk love sign dengan tangannya. _Aigo,_ manisnya.

Waktu terus bergulir. Pertandingan sudah berjalan setengah timing. Keunggulan skor sementara masih dipegang SM. Suasana semakin memanas ketika Thunder tak sengaja menubruk tubuh Minho hingga limbung dan terjatuh. Tapi untunglah kekasih Lee Taemin itu tak medapatkan cidera yang berarti. Namun kejadian itu sontak membuat Taemin terkejut seraya mengutuk Thunder sejadinya.

"Kyaaa ~~~ siapa Oppa tampan yang sudah menubruk Mimin Oppa ku?! aish akan ku patahkan kakinya! Lihat saja!." umpat Taemin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Thunder yang tengah menghalangi Chanyeol yang akan merebut bola dari tangan Top.

Teriakan langsung membahana saat detik-detik terakhir Siwon mendribble bola dan melemparkannya pada Yunho si pemilik cannon shoot. Yunho kembali bersinar ketika sedang menguasai bola. Ia mendribble bola, melompat dan menembakannya kedalam keranjang. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho menyuguhkan slam dunk dengan sempurna.

_Pritttttt ..._

Wasit sudah meniupkan peluitnya, tanda pertandingan berakhir.

"The winner is ... SM University."

"Woaaaaa ~~~~~"

_Prok ... prok ... prok ..._

~ Yunho POV ~

Suara sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan lantas membahana melewati indera pendengarku. Team kami menang! Gelar juara berhasil kami pertahankan untuk keempat kalinya. Aku sungguh tak bisa mengambarkan perasaan ku saat ini. Segalanya seolah bercampur menjadi satu. Bahagia menjadi pemenang, bangga karna status ku sebagai Leader dan sedih karna ini merupakan pertandingan terakhir ku. Tak lama lagi aku dan seluruh mahasiswa tingkat akhir akan lulus dan diwisuda. Semoga piala ini bisa menjadi hadiah terindah dari kami para anggota team basket untuk SM university. Khususnya aku, Yoochun dan Siwon yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"Yunhooo ~~~ kita menang ~~~" seru Yoochun seraya berlari kearah ku yang diikuti seluruh anggota.

_BRUK_

Kami bersorak seraya berpelukan dan mengangkat dengan bangga piala emas yang berhasil kami dapatkan atas kerja keras kami. Bahkan, beberapa dari kami sampai ada yang meneteskan air mata. _Ahh_, ini mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan. Kerja keras kami selama ini tak sia-sia dan membuahkan hasil. Tapi satu hal yang selalu ku pegang teguh kala berada diatas. _Yeah,_ **down to earth.**

"Kyaaa ~~~ pialanya keren sekali, Hyungdeul." Seru Chanyeol menatap kagum piala emas itu seraya mencolek-coleknya. Haha ... maklumlah si happy virus sedikit norak karna itu adalah piala pertamanya selama menjadi anggota team kami. _Well,_ walau nyatanya ia adalah penganti si tiang, tapi skill-nya tak bisa diragukan.

"Aigo, aku merasa sangat bahagia." Ujar Minho seraya mengusap wajahnya. Aku lantas tersenyum kala Siwon langsung merangkul si mata kodok itu.

"Yun." Aku menoleh kala seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Eoh? Kris dan teamnya. Melihat kedatangan mereka, kami pun langsung merapat.

"Selamat, kalian sangat hebat." Puji Kris yang diiringi anggukan dan senyum para member EXO.

Aku tersenyum, "Kalian juga hebat EXO." Kataku seraya menjulurkan tangan.

"Well, kita semua hebat." Ujar Lee Joon seraya meraih tanganku.

Kami semua langsung ber-high five dan berpelukan. _Yap,_ dilapangan kami memang lawan tapi diluar sana kami adalah teman.

Tiba-tiba Top merangkulku, "Yunho-ahh, si cantik menunggumu." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk kesatu arah.

"Boo." Gumamku langsung berlari menuju pinggir lapangan. Boojae sudah tersenyum manis padaku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. I'm coming my beauty Boo.

_GREP_

Aku langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya. Boojae sedikit kaget namun tak lama kemudian ia membalas pelukanku. Aku bisa mendengar suara jeritan penonton kala aku dan Boojae berpelukan, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Yang penting untukku adalah yeoja yang tengah berada didalam dekapan ku ini. Aku memejamkan mata seraya mengesap dalam-dalam wangi vanilla tubuhnya yang sangat manis. Yeoja cantik inilah penyemangat terbesarku.

"Congratulation, Yunnie bear Oppa ~" seru Boojae seraya merekatkan pelukannya.

Aku melepas pelukan kami lalu menangkup pipi meronanya dengan tanganku, "Gomawo, this all for you, my Boo." Ucapku seraya menatap lekat doe eyes-nya yang sangat indah dan selalu bercahaya. Aku menyeringai kala pipinya semakin memerah karna tatapanku.

"Boo yeoppo, kajja kita bergabung dengan yang lain." seru ku seraya menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style ke tengah lapangan.

"Kyaaa ~ Yunnie Oppa ~~~"

_Cieeeee ..._

Aku hanya terkekeh kala suara sorak para penonton terlintas ditelingaku.

"Oppa, ini memalukan." Kata Boojae seraya semakin menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dadaku.

Aku tertawa sejadinya seraya mengelus paha mulusnya yang kutahan dengan tangan kananku. "Ini romantis, cantik." Godaku yang lantas membuat pipinya semakin blushing dan cherry lips-nya yang mengerucut imut. Sungguh cantik calon istriku ini.

"Jaejoongieee ~~~" seru dua orang yeoja yang tak lain adalah sahabat baik Boojae. Nde, Junsu dan Kyuhyun, dua yeoja yang kebawelanya mampu membangkitkan libido Yoochun dan Changmin. _Aish,_ bicara apa aku ini.

"Oppa turunkan aku ~~~" suruh Boojae dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal. _Aish,_ kesal saja masih seimut itu eoh.

Aku menurutinya untuk menurunkannya. Boo langsung berlari dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyu dan Junsu. Aku tersenyum teduh kala melihat tawa lepas mereka. Kemenangan ini bukan hanya milik team, melainkan milik semua.

"Hyung ~~~ chukae, slum dunk mu sangat keren." Seru Changmin seraya memelukku sesaat. Ck' dongsaeng sinting, tumben sekali sikapnya ini.

"Ahh, biasa saja." kataku seraya menyibak jambulku kebelakang.

_PLAK_

"Hentikan, Yun!" sontak Yoochun seraya menjitak kepalaku. Sial, kau jidat.

"Hyungdeul, kalian harus mentraktir kami ~~~" seru monsterfood itu yang diangguki Boojae, Kyu dan Junsu.

Yoochun merangkulku, "Kkha ~ pilih restaurant paling mahal dan makan sepuasnya, aku dan si mesum yang akan bayar." Kata Yoochun seenak jidat lebarnya.

"Jinjja? Kyaaa ~~~" pekik Junsu dengan suara dolpin yang memekikan telinga. _Aigo_, aku tak tahu suara melengkingnya merupakan anugerah atau petaka dari Tuhan.

"Woaaa ~~~ maaa ... kannn ... makannn gratisss ~~~" jerit Changmin seraya merentangkan tangannya. Ck' sepertinya malam ini benar-benar surga untuk si tiang.

_PLETAK_

"Berisik! Seperti tidak pernah makan saja!." omel Kyu seraya menjitak telak kepala tiang babbo itu. Demi kecantikan Boojae-ku, Kyu sangatlah menyeramkan.

"Appo chagiyaaa ~~~"

Kami hanya tertawa kala menyaksikan pertengkaran pasangan evil itu. Hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sangatlah aneh namun terkesan manis. Akan terasa hambar jika perjalanan cinta mereka tak diselingi dengan pertengkaran dan umpatan. Berbeda dengan ku dan Boojae yang selalu menujukan kemesraan kami. Hey, bahkan semua orang menjuluki kami - Yunjae - pasangan paling romantis dan the best couple. _Ahh_, eottokhae dengan Yoosu? Ck' jangan dikira aku tak tahu kalau mereka sudah pernah melakukan itu. Sepertinya pervert couple julukan yang sangat pas untuk mereka.

Aku mengulas senyum hangat seraya memeluk Boojae dari belakang, "Nde, malam ini kita makan sepuasnya." Ucapku yang langsung dibalas jeritan-jeritan heboh tiga yeoja cantik itu ditambah monster food.

"Kita adakan private party nde Oppadeul ~~~ " Seru Kyu riang seraya bergelayut manja pada Changmin. _Aigo_, pemandangan yang langka.

"Good idea, Babykyu." Sahut Changmin yang kami semua setujui.

Yoosu dan Changkyu sudah kalut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Suasana lapangan masih sangat ramai dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ada begitu banyak orang yang tengah menatap kami - yang berada ditengah lapangan. Ku rekatkan pelukanku seraya mengecup pipi merona Boojae.

"Boo, nanti malam kita habiskan dengan berpesta, nde." Ucapku

"Nde, Oppa." Jawabnya seraya menumpukan tangannya pada tanganku yang tengah melingkar diperutnya.

Aku melepaskan rengkuhanku lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ku. Kami saling menatap dan mengulas senyum tulus. Aku menarik pinggang rampingnya seraya mengelus lehernya. Boojae memejamkan doe eyesnya seolah tahu dengan apa yang akan ku lakukan. Ku dekatkan bibirku pada cherry lips-nya dan menekannya dengan lembut.

~ Yunho POV end ~

'_Omo! bukankah itu Yunho Oppa dan Jaejoong?'_

'_Kyaaa ~ Yunjae berciuman ~~~'_

'_Aigo ~ aku menyaksikannya secara live ~~~'_

'_Woaaa ~ so hot, so cool, so sweet ~~~'_

Yunho tersenyum tipis disela softly kissing-nya dengan sang yeojachigu kala mendengar jeritan histeris yang ia yakini berasal dari mahasiswa SM. Namja tampan itu segera menekan dan menahan bibir manis Boojae-nya kala si cantik mencoba melepaskannya setelah mendengar suara-suara tersebut. Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut dan didasari atas nama cinta. Keduanya semakin larut didalam dimensi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri tanpa menghiraukan lagi pekikan tersebut.

"Mmmpppphhhh ..." Jaejoong mendesah saat lidah Yunho menyapu rongga mulutnya yang hangat. Yunho meremas pinggang ramping Boojae-nya dan Yunho merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang menjambak-jambak kecil rambutnya. Cukup lama keduanya berpanggutan lembut. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian desisan kecewa langsung saling bersahutan kala Yunjae melapaskan ciuman lembut namun panas itu.

Yunho mengelus pipi merona Boojae-nya dengan lembut. Keduanya menyatukan dahi mereka seraya mengulas senyum penuh kasih dan saling bertatapan dengan dalam.

"Jeongmal saranghamnida, Boojaejoongie."

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie bear Oppa."

Pemandangan indah nan romantis itu menarik banyak pasang mata yang mentapnya intens. Mereka seolah tengah menyaksikan live romeo & juliet versi Korea. _Aigo,_ dua sejoli itu sungguh membuat iri siapa saja terutama para Yeoja yang selalu berandai-andai diperlakukan semanis itu oleh namjachingu-nya. _Omo,_ berciuman ditengah lapangan dan disaksikan banyak pasang mata sungguh romantis, ani?.

_GREP_

"Kyaaa ~~~ Yunnie Oppa ~~~" sontak Jaejoong histeris kala Yunho tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya lalu memutar-mutarkannya bak seorang putri.

"Oppa ~~~ Oppa ~~~" pekik Jaejoong seraya mengeratkan lingkaran tangan kurusnya pada leher kokoh Yunho.

"Ini hukuman untuk Boojae yang cerewet hehe ..." goda Yunho semakin mempercepat putarannya yang semakin membuat Jaejoong histers.

"Kyaaa ~~~ aku serasa terbang, Yunnie Oppa ~~~"

"Fly with me Boo ~"

"Nde, fly with Oppa ~"

"Love you, My beauty Boojae."

"Love you too, My Yunnie the pooh."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Hola hola ^^ adakah yang masih menunggu FF ini? Hehe ... di Chappie sebelumnya banyak yang pada diabetes karna moment manis mereka nde? Huwahaha aku ngakak bacanya padahal niat aku bikin chingudeul epilepsi ._. ehh *macul sawah*, Sebenarnya aku kurang pede untuk publish chappie ini gatau kenapa, tapi yaudinlah otakku sudah buntut bangettt **** *gigit butt Junchan*. Moment di Maldives-nya belum selesai dan akan dilanjut di next Chap nde ^^ humm, Yunjae wedding-nya ada di chap depan ga yaaa? *smirk bareng Imin***

**Banyak yang minta Changmin cemburu Kyu dideketin namja lain dan sudah aku kabulkan *makan donat bareng Imin*. Setelah aku tanya-tanya sama reader ternyata mayoritas mereka milih Top untuk jadi orang ketiga wkwk tau aje yang manly *ngambang dijamban*. Ada juga yang minta bang Uhun cepetan nikahin Junchan karna sudah ditandai XD tenang chingu bang Uchun namja yang bertanggung jawab kok *tebarkan sinar jidat*. Kalau Changkyu masih labil nde XD. Aku gatau FF ini akan segera berakhir atau ngga hehe ... ngalir kaya susunya Jae Umma saja nde chingudeul *kenyot nipple pink Umma* XD nyahhh ...**

**Oh iya pasti pada udah liat foto selca si Nyi rempong yang masih anget kan *gelundungan*. Foto toples, bibir monyong, rambut kuncir air mancur -..- miolloh ntu manly banget XD mari kita dukung Nyi rempong untuk lebih gendut ^^ jujur aku worried sekaligus iri bgt sama badan kurusnya emak, apalagi kakinya , langsinggg banget *makan ubur-ubur*. Mana bajunya seksi-seksi bgt selama di FM, ketat dan berdada rendah errr ... mana dadanya montok dan jangan lupakan apron kembang-kembang yang sungguh menyiratkan kalau Istri Jung Yunho dan Umma dari Jiji, Yoyo, Jyunnie itu adalah emak-emak sejati (?) kece dah uri Umma ^^**

**Oke, cukup sekian celotehan tak jelas saya hehe ... JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO untuk semua READER yang sudah READ N' REVIEW. JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA untuk update yang lama, alur yang lambatnya kaya langkahnya ddangkoma, kata-kata yang tak berkenan dan typos yang masih bertebaran *senyum manis ala congcorang*. Aku tunggu REVIEW chingudeul ^^ **

**BIG THANKS untuk yang sudah REVIEW dari chapter 11-13 : **

**kyu501lover, alvinaasih . susanti, Maknaelovers, Jung Min Ah, Kang Shin Ah, ivha, ykyudayahoo . com, , UkeGeneration, ze . babyxiatic, alfct, FiAndYJ, Yjshinki, Yanz popu, Cicha cichangmin, reader, anne, Vic, tiikka, Jmjm, FiWonKyu0201, Lanjt, Cindyshim, Irma Kyunie Min, ShimviR, riska0122, redyna90, Augesteca, Eviw, Naddea, tyataya, MrsPark6002, Shannon Ki, Himawari Ezuki, Nina317Elf, Joongieyeoppo, aramjjeje, BarbeKyu, J-Twice, yumiewookie, aiyu . elfishypinocchiosuju, Jun-chantik, Changtoria, Imin, Liekyusung, Joongie si genit, Mii-chan, HannieChulli, Yankyung, Cichangmin, rly c jaekyu, mutia . dyakmbalie, Choi Min Gi, Ny cho, phiophy, Kyu ryeo sung min, new reader, chii-yuno919, desi2121, AKASIA CHEONSA, I was a dream, tha626, wyneee15, KimRyeona19, Bambaya, Kim Selena, UknownBanget, kim chaeri, yesicayunjae, za, dwiichangmin, SimYJS, Aya babykyu, kimlee, ukekyu shipper, riekyumidwife, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Eun Blingbling, Andreychoi, Lee Kibum, Miku In Hana, lailajaejoong7, KimYcha Kyuu dan semua guest ^^. Untuk para guest chagiya pakai nama saja kalau reveiw hehe**

**Promote : Jung House chapter 14 update ^^**

**Oke dahhhh chingudeul yang daebbak membahenol ^^ sampai bertemu di next chappie nde ^^ papay ~~~ *berenang kedasar jamban kecoklatan bersama Imin* XD**


	15. Unforgettable Memories

**Warning! **

**Chapter ini mengandung unsur orang dewasa ._. yang umurnya dibawah aku (18tahun) mending nonton spongebob aja ya :p #plak. Ini kali keduanya aku menyimpang dari janjiku, mianhae T.T chap ini bukanlah Yunjae wedding tapi ... ahh baca sendiri sajalah hehe ^^ berhubung reader banyak yang minat NC dan mesum-mesuman #pada yadong nih :p# jadi juga aku membuat NC ._. sekalian untuk mengganti Yunjae wedding yang akan ditunda sampai chapter depan hehe ^^ hayooo ~ siapa yang NC? ^^ HAPPY READ *tebar bunga bareng ChangKyu***

* * *

**Previous Chapter :**

"Kyaaa ~~~ Yunnie Oppa ~~~" sontak Jaejoong histeris kala Yunho tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya lalu memutar-mutarkannya bak seorang putri.

"Oppa ~~~ Oppa ~~~" pekik Jaejoong seraya mengeratkan lingkaran tangan kurusnya pada leher kokoh Yunho.

"Ini hukuman untuk Boojae yang cerewet hehe ..." goda Yunho semakin mempercepat putarannya yang semakin membuat Jaejoong histers.

"Kyaaa ~~~ aku serasa terbang, Yunnie Oppa ~~~"

"Fly with me Boo ~"

"Nde, fly with Oppa ~"

"Love you, My beauty Boojae."

"Love you too, My Yunnie the pooh."

**(CHAPTER 15)**

_Maldives Beach ..._

_Eta 16.00_

Berakhir sudah perhelatan kompetisi basket paling bergengsi se-antero Korea - bertajuk All star Competition. Kemenangan jatuh telak ketangan SM University dengan perbandingan skor yang cukup tipis. Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tak berimbas pada hubungan **baik** kedua team. Terlihat dari keakraban mereka yang tengah berbaur dan bersenda gurau dipantai saat ini.

"Kyaaa ~ It's so amazing ~~~" seru Kyu seraya berlari mendekati bibir pantai.

"Ibu tiri, pakai sunblock dulu nanti kulitmu bisa gosong ~" pekik Junsu seraya berlindung dibawah payung besar bersama Jaejoong. Kedua yeoja cantik itu duduk diatas kursi panjang (beach lounger chair) berwarna putih - ditemani berbagai minuman menyegarkan yang semakin memanjakan para gadis cantik itu.

"Biar saja, aku ingin kulitku menjadi exotis, Duckbutt." Sahut Kyu tak mengindahkan ucapan Junsu.

_Yeah,_ ketiga gadis cantik itu tengah mengenakan **bikini string sexy** yang mengeksplor **half-body** mereka yang ahh ... sungguh indah. Kyu mengenakan bikini berwarna merah yang terkesan agresif dan menantang, Jaejoong memakai bikini hot pink yang terkesan soft and girly namun tetap sensual, sementara Junsu memakai bikini baby yellow yang terkesan ceria dan energik_._

_Hey,_ pernahkah kalian mendengar sebuah penelitian tentang **kepribadian** seorang wanita yang disesuaikan dengan pakaian dalam mereka? _Well,_ seperti itulah kurang lebih gambaran untuk tiga warna tersebut dari penelitian itu. Walaupun bikini dan underware berbeda namun kurang lebih sama, ani?.

"Aish, dasar Kyupil." Gerutu Junsu seraya mengoleskan Safe Block Essence Sun keluaran brand ternama Missha pada kulit putihnya.

Jaejoong mengeyitkan dahinya, "Kyupil?" tanya yeoja bermata indah itu dengan tampang innocent sambil melumaskan bibir cherry nan sensualnya dengan lipgloss pink beraroma rasberry keluaran Tony Moly.

Junsu melirik, "Kyuhyun evil."

"Ohh (jeda sejenak) kyaaa ~~~ kamu lucu Suie haha ..." sahut Jaejoong ber-Oh-ria seraya tertawa absurd.

_Tiba-tiba ..._

"Hey, sexy ladies." Sapa seorang namja bersuara husky _a.k.a_ Yoochun yang datang bersama dua namja lainnya yakni Yunho dan Changmin.

_Aigo,_ ketiga pria manly itu Topless seraya memamerkan pahatan otot mereka yang sempurna dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dibawah pusar – diatas lutut.

Junsu dan Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Annyeong, Oppadeul." Sahut kedua yeoja cantik itu kompak.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya seraya celingukan, "Eoh, mana Kyuttie-ku?" tanyanya.

"Itu, Oppa." Jawab Jaejoong seraya menunjuk Kyu yang tengah bermain air bersama Kris Oppa-nya.

Changmin menyeringai seraya beranjak tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Yunho Oppa itu apa?" tanya Junsu seraya menatap dua kantung plastik besar yang dibawa kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Makanan, semoga saja cukup, karna ada dua monster food diantara kita." Ujar Yunho disertai seringai jahil dengan maksud terselubung seraya menyeruput ice lemon milik Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata doe-nya, "Mwo? dua monster food Oppa? Bukannya hanya satu? Itu, si tiang Oppa." Polos yeoja cantik bak boneka barbie itu seraya menunjuk Changmin yang sudah ber-autis ria bersama kekasih dan calon Hyung iparnya.

Yunho terkekeh sambil mengacak surai halus Boojae-nya, "Ada dua Boo yeoppo, si tiang dan tuh si bebek bawel." Seru Yunho tanpa dosa seraya menujuk Junsu yang tengah mengobrak-abrik isi plastik tersebut.

"Ya! aku bukan monster food dan bebek bawel, Yunho Oppa!" sontak Junsu dengan suara dolpin melengkingnya seraya melempar Yunho dengan snack berukuran super jumbo.

Yunjae tertawa kala yeoja imut itu sudah menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya seraya memasang raut kesal. Sementara Yoochun hanya senyam-senyum menahan tawanya sambil memeluk Junsu dari belakang.

"Sudahlah honey, abaikan saja si Jung babbo itu, kkha ~ sini aku bantu untuk mengoleskan sunblock itu ke punggungmu." Ucap Yoochun mencoba meredamkan aura-aura hitam dari bebek imut itu. Junsu masih menampakan wajah merengutnya seraya memberikan Yoochun sunblock tersebut. Sementara Yunjae tengah sibuk ber-selca-ria di lounger chair satunya – sudah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Namja cassanova itu merekahkan senyumnya kala punggung putih Junsu seolah menunggunya untuk disentuh. Yoochun mengecup punggung Suie-nya lalu mengoleskan sunblock tersebut dengan lembut. _Aish,_ ini bantuan sekaligus **pemodusan **namanya.

Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga sang kekasih yang imutnya tiada tara itu, "You're so sexy, Suie honey." Bisiknya seduktif.

"Uhmm ..." lenguh Junsu kala hembusan nafas namjachingu-nya menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

"I want you." Bisik Yoochun seraya menjilat tekuk leher Junsu yang terekspos sempurna karna rambut yeoja ceria itu tengah digulung sedemikian rupa.

"Oppahhh ... nngghhh ..." desah Junsu tak tertahankan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak menoleh kala mendengar suara **aneh nan erotis** yang berasal dari arah kiri mereka. Mata doe Jaejoong dan mata musang Yunho lantas membelalak sempurna kala mendapati Yoosu yang sudah berciuman panas dengan posisi Yoochun duduk dibelakang Junsu. Tubuh keduanya menggeliat seirama dengan **battle tongue** mereka dengan tangan Yoochun yang sudah meremas-remas dada sintal yeoja imut itu.

Yunho meneguk salivanya kala permainan Yoosu cukup merangsangnya dan membuat sesuatu dibalik celananya kian membesar. Yunho menghela nafas seraya mengambil sunblock yang tadi digunakan pervert couple itu, lalu menarik tangan Boojae-nya untuk menjauh dari aktivitas **so hot** kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Oppa, kenapa menarik tanganku? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"Mencari tempat lain Boo. Aish, kamu mau kita tetap disana dan menyaksikan pertarungan mereka? Ck' aku sih jeongmal gomawoyo, Boojae yeoppo." Seru Yunho seraya membawa kekasih tercintanya ke lounger chair lain yang masih kosong.

'_Kecuali kalau kamu mau kita melakukannya juga, Boo.'_ lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Haha ... arraseo Oppa."

Yunho mendudukan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk memotret panorama pantai yang begitu indah dengan kamera D-SLR milik Yunho. Terdapat dua kursi panjang disana namun Yunho tetap saja menempel pada Boojae-nya yang seolah mempunyai **magnet** memabukan. Magnet cinta eoh?.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum kala melihat ke-antusias-an sang kekasih dengan photography. Sedari tadi bahkan Yunho merasa diabaikan oleh yeoja cantik berbibir seksi itu. Suasana ditepi pantai memang sangat ramai, namun kondisi dikawasan lounger chair untuk bersantai berbanding terbalik atau lebih tetapnya sangat sepi. _Ahh,_ bolehkan Yunho bermanja-manja dengan calon istrinya sekarang? Of course Jung, do whatever you want. it's the perfect time, right?.

"Boo, apa yang sedang kamu foto?" tanya Yunho seraya menyenggol tubuh langsing Boojae-nya – bermaksud menggoda.

Jaejoong menurunkan kamera tersebut lalu mengulas senyum manis, "Oppadeul disana, wajah mereka fotogenik Oppa." Jawab Jaejoong polos seraya menunjuk segerombolan namja yang beberapa dari mereka sangat dikenali Yunho.

_Cih'_ G-Dragon, Top, Kris, Seungri, Thunder dan beberapa namja lain (mahasiswa EXO) yang Yunho sendiri tak mengenalinya. Tak jauh dari posisi mereka, Yunho dapat melihat Changkyu yang sedang bermain pasir, 2Min yang sedang bersepedah dan Sichul yang sedang bercumbu.

B-but ... Ya! ige mwoya? Niat Yunho bermesraan, tapi kenapa si cantik nan innocent itu malah memperhatikan namja lain dan mengakuinya dengan enteng tatkala ia tengah memotret mereka? Ck' Jaejoongie mulai genit eoh?.

Yunho mengetuk pelan Jidat Boojae-nya, "Ya! untuk apa kamu memotret mereka, Boo! Ck' kamera ku bisa rusak." Runtuk Yunho seraya menaruh dagunya pada bahu terbuka yeoja cantik bak boneka barbie itu.

Jaejoong menatap sebal Yunnie-nya seraya menarik bahunya, "Kalau begitu aku akan memotret Oppadeul tampan itu dengan kamera ponselku!" titah Jaejoong seraya memberikan kasar kamera D-SLR tersebut pada pemiliknya.

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya, "Andwae! Aku hanya bercanda Boo. Diponselmu hanya boleh ada fotoku." Sontak Yunho posesif sembari memeluk pinggang ramping Boojae-nya kala yeoja cantik itu sudah berdiri dan hampir saja beranjak. _Ahh,_ posisi wajah Yunho saat ini sejajar dengan perut rata sang yeojachingu.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibir plum-nya seraya memukul tangan kekar Yunho yang melingkar dipinggangnya, "Ya! Lepaskan aku Oppa beruang! Aku ngambek sama Oppa!." Pekik yeoja cantik dengan keluguan tingkat akhir itu sembari mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Yunho yang kuatnya bak lilitan ular _Phyton Reticulatus_.

Namja manly itu terkekeh kecil seraya menundukkan wajahnya saat Boojae tercintanya mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalau ia sedang ngambek. _Aigo,_ your girlfriend so cute, Yunho-ahh.

"Shireo, Boo ~" Sentak Yunho manja.

"Ish, Oppa menyebalkan, aku kan ingin bermain air bersama Oppa-oppa tampan itu." Rengek Jaejoong - sengaja membuat namjachingu-nya yang super posesif itu semakin terbakar api cemburu.

Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya kemudian berdiri lalu memeluk Boojae-nya dari belakang, "Terus saja memuji mereka tampan." Ucap Yunho pelan dan terkesan merajuk.

Jaejoong terkikik kecil, "Nde, mereka tampan. Tapi, sayangnya aku sudah memiliki namjachingu yang lebih tampan dari mereka, Oppa." Goda Jaejoong seraya menumpukan tangannya pada tangan Yunnie-nya pada perut ratanya.

Yunho tersenyum sumringah, "Jinjja? siapa namja beruntung yang sudah berhasil memilikimu gadis secantik kamu, Boo?" tanya Yunho seraya mengecup pipi putih sang kekasih tercinta.

Jaejoong menahan tawanya, "Aku lupa namanya, Yunnie Oppa. Yang pasti namjachingu ku itu sangat menyebalkan dan cerewet." Ledek Jaejoong sembari mempoutkan bibir kissable-nya.

Yunho terkekeh, "Lupa tapi menyebut namanya, Joongie kitty cantik sudah bisa menggodaku eoh?" goda Yunho seraya mengigit bahu Boojae-nya.

"Kyaaa ~~~ Oppa beruang ingin memakan ku." Pekik Jaejoong heboh.

Yunho terkekeh, "Nde, aku ingin memakan Boojae yang rasanya manis seperti ice cream vanilla." Goda Yunho yang membuat pipi chubby yeoja bak _mannequin_ itu blushing tak karuan.

"Oppa ~~~~" rengek Jaejoong dengan bibir penuh yang semakin mengerucut lucu.

"Hehe malu eoh ... " goda Yunho sembari menyeringai jahil yang langsung mendapat satu pukulan cinta dari sang yeojachingu yang hobi membuat libido para namja mode on dengan bibir semerah cerry-nya yang suka monyong-monyong tanpa ia sadari itu.

"Arraseo cantik hehe ... Boo, kamu ingin bermain air?" tanya Yunho.

"Mauuu ~~~" Yunho sontak menutup telinganya kala Boojae-nya menyahut dengan keantusiasan yang persis seperti sebuah teriakan pendemo.

_Aish,_ sepertinya hanya Joongie kitty satu-satunya kucing cantik yang menyukai air.

"Aigo, Boo yeoppo berisik sekali humm. Kkha ~ pakai sunblock-nya dulu." Seru Yunho seraya memencet sunblock dan menengadahkan ditangannya.

"Eoh? Apa yang Oppa lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengerjabkan mata doe-nya.

"Mengolesimu sunblock pada tubuhmu, cantik." Jawab Yunho seraya menarik satu tangan kurus Boojae-nya.

"M-mwoya? A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Oppa." Gugup Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Yunho menyeringai pervert.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sensitif sang kekasih, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Boo yeoppo." Bisik Yunho seduktif.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya lalu mengangguk lucu.

Yunho tersenyum menang seraya meraih tangan kanan sang kekasih, "Boo, kenapa tanganmu kurus sekali, humm?" seru Yunho seraya mengusap lembut seluruh lengan kanan Jaejoong lalu beralih ke lengan kirinya.

"Jinjja? perasaan biasa saja Oppa, berat ku juga stabil." Jawab Jaejoong pada Yunnie-nya yang tengah sibuk mengoles cream sunblock pada kaki jenjangnya.

"Makanlah lebih banyak, Boo. Kamu terlalu kurus sayang." Titah Yunho seraya menatap lembut mata bulat Boojae-nya.

"Nde Oppa." Patuh Jaejoong dengan doe eyes yang mengedip lucu.

Yunho merasakan debaran jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat kala tangannya menyentuh **bebas** kulit putih sehalus sutra yeojachingu-nya. Dengan lembut namja tampan itu mengoleskan sunblock mahal tersebut pada tubuh sang kekasih. Mulai dari tangan, kaki, paha, punggung dan kini sentuhan itu tengah berada dibagian depan tubuh Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya pada perut ratanya. Sementara Jaejoong terlihat kalem-kalem saja seraya memakan ice cream vanilla favoritnya.

_Aigo,_ ada apa dengan yeoja cantik berkulit susu itu? Biasanya malu-malu tingkat dewa-dewi Yunani jika Yunho menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi kali ini ia malah santai-santai saja dan justru Yunho yang tengah kalang kabut menahan hasrat pria dewasanya. _Aish,_ Unpredictable behaviour of Kim Jaejoong.

"Boo, kulitmu sangat halus, aku seperti menyentuh kapas." Puji Yunho seraya tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Berapa kali kamu ke salon dalam seminggu, humm?" tambahnya bertanya.

Yeoja barbie itu berpikir sejenak, "Sangat jarang Oppa, mungkin sebulan sekali. Humm, aku lebih suka memakai uang ku untuk membeli sesuatu yang bermanfaat, seperti membeli buku atau makanan untuk Umma." Ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum hangat dan terlukis jelas sebuah ketulusan disana. _Aigo,_ jarang kesalon saja sudah secantik itu .

Yunho menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya lalu beralih menatap dengan dalam mata bulat sang kekasih. Bibir hatinya melengkung indah seakan mengisyaratkan **kekaguman** yang luar biasa. Yunho mengelus surai halus Jaejoong lalu menciumnya cukup lama.

"Boo, apa kamu tahu kenapa banyak orang yang sangat menyayangimu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengenggam erat tangan mungil sang kekasih.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya lalu menggeleng imut.

Yunho mengecup kedua tangan yeoja cantik bak porselen itu, "Karna kamu berbeda, sayang."

"Humm, Maksud Oppa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kamu bukan hanya cantik secara fisik, Boo. Tapi hatimu juga sangat cantik. Kamu istimewa, my Boo." Ujar Yunho tulus.

Jaejoong hanya diam seraya menundukan kepalanya. Yeoja berparas boneka itu tengah menikmati debaran halus jantungnya dan pipinya yang terasa menghangat. Ia malu dan tak tahu harus bicara apa. Pujian Yunnie-nya sangatlah **indah**. Tapi pada kenyatannya memang begitulah sosokmu, Jaejoongie. Secantik Aphrodite dan setulus malaikat. _Ahh,_ very lucky Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa Oppa, t-tapi gomawo." ucap yeoja cantik itu malu-malu seraya menampakan senyum tulusnya.

Yunho terkekeh, "Kamu tidak harus mengatakan apapun cantik, aku hanya ingin kamu tahu bahwa kamu adalah gadis **limited edison** dan aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki mu."

_CHU ~_

Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah sempurna kala sang namjachingu mengecup cherry lips-nya dan terus melayangkan pujian-puji manis. Limited Edison maksud Yunho disana adalah sosok seorang yeoja yang sesempurna Kim Jaejoong jumlahnya sangat terbatas dan beruntunglah ia karna menjadi **pemilik sah** gadis cantik nyaris sempurna itu. _Ahh,_ kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan, ani?.

"Gomawo Oppa." Balas Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

Yunho terkekeh seraya mengacak rambut gadis cantik itu gemas, "Cantik ~" goda Yunho sambil mengecup bibir lembut Boojae-nya. Jaejoong hanya senyam-senyum sembari menunduk – menutupi pipi meronanya.

Pasangan lovey dovey itu melanjutkan kegiatan berbincang mereka dengan sang namja yang tengah membagi fokusnya menjadi dua, antara mengobrol dan mengolesi tubuh sempurna sang kekasih yang sungguh membuat peluhnya mengucur tak karuan. _Oh God ~_ namja mana yang mampu berpaling dari sosok seindah Kim Jaejoong? terlebih lagi si cantik bermata indah itu tengah mengenakan bikini string sexy berwarna hot pula.

"Humm, Oppa apa kita bisa bermain air sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunnie-nya yang terus menatap salah satu bagian tubuh **pribadinya** tanpa berkedip. Ya! mulai mesum eoh.

Yunho sontak tersadar lalu menggaruk tekuknya yang tak gatal, "I-itu hehe ... tentu Boo, hanya saja d-dadamu belum terolesi humm ... ini kamu olesi sendiri sunblock-nya di d-dadamu, setelah itu baru kita bermain air." Gugup Yunho memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah bak buah favoritnya – strawberry.

Jaejoong mengerjabkan matanya namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai jahil terulas diparas cantik si polos itu, "Oppa saja yang mengolesinya, bukannya Oppa yang bilang mau membantuku." Ujar Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibir plum-nya dan menurunkan satu tali Bikini Bra-nya. _Ohh God_, dia memancing beruang lapar rupanya.

Yunho berteriak kegirangan dalam hati walau kegugupan tak dapat sama sekali ditutupinya. _Aigo,_ ada apa dengan Boojae-nya yang innocent akut ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja yeoja cantik itu menjadi sosok naugthy yang begitu mengoda?. _Ahh,_ entahlah. Tapi bukankah ini sebuah keuntungan untuk Yunho. Eyy, naugthy Joongie humm.

Yunho menyeringai, "Everything you want, my Boo."

"Kyaaa ~~~ kenapa diremas Oppa?! Aku kan hanya minta untuk mengolesinya! Oppa nappeun ~~~"

* * *

_(Changkyu side)_

Changkyu tengah asik ber-autis-ria dan bermain pasir ditepi pantai sambil bersenda gurau dan saling menjahili. Senyum sumringah dan tawa bahagia menyertai kebersamaan mereka yang terkesan kekanakan namun tetap romantis. _Yeah, _sesuatu yang sederhana jika dilakukan dengan seseorang yang **istimewa** pasti akan menjadi luar biasa.

"Ya! tiang jelek, kenapa kamu menghancurkan istana pasirkuuu ~~~" pekik Kyu kala sang namjachingu dengan sengaja menyenggol karya termahsyurnya dan alhasil bangunan yang Kyu klaim sebagai istana itu rubuh seketika.

"Ige mwoya? Itu istana? Aku kira gubuk derita, jelek sekali chagiya hahaha .. Mian Babykyu aku tidak sengaja hehe ..." ledek Changmin tertawa nista yang membuat mata onyx-nya mismatched lucu. Changmin merangkul mesra sang yeojachingu yang sudah mengeluarkan percikan api dan aura-aura hitam legam.

Yeoja manis itu menepis tangan Changmin lalu memukulnya bertubi-tubi, "Ya! jelas-jelas itu istana! babbo babbo babbo, rasakan ini ~~~" jengah Kyu seraya menginjak-injak karya daebbak sang namjachingu. Dangerous! Jiwa iblis si manis itu sudah bangkit.

"Kyaaa ~~~ donat pasir kuuu ~~~" pekik Changmin berlebihan. Mata onyx-nya lantas menatap sang kekasih yang tengah tertawa kegirangan.

"Babykyu, mengajak ribut eoh?"

"Kau duluan babb- "

_GREP_

"Kyaaa ~~~" histeris Kyu kala Changmin membopong tubuhnya ala karung beras dan membawanya kedalam pantai yang masih dangkal.

_BYUR ~_

"Kyaaa ~~~ Minnie-ahh, kamu membuatku basah, nappeun!" pekik Kyu kala Changmin menjatuhkan dirinya dan Kyu secara bersamaan.

"Ahahaha ... cieee Babykyu basah ~" seru Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sekujur tubuh yeojachingu-nya yang basah dan ahh ... semakin sexy.

"Kamu juga basah, babbo! rasakan ini ~" seru Kyu seraya menyipratkan air ke wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Ya! ingin bermain-main dengan ku eoh?"

"Kyaaa ~~~ turunkan akuuu ~~~"

Kyu terus menjerit ketika Changmin lagi-lagi menggendong tubuhnya dan menghempaskan begitu saja tubuh mereka. _Aigo,_ sungguh seru menyaksikan keunikan romansa evil couple itu. Changkyu terlihat semakin larut dalam kekonyolan romatis mereka dan seolah tak memperdulikan banyak orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan iri sekaligus kagum. Dan tanpa pasangan unik itu sadari ada **sepasang mata** yang tengah menatap kemesraan keduanya dengan tatapan nyalang dan super tajam.

"Ahh, lelah." Gumam Changmin seraya mendudukan tubuhnya diatas hamparan pasir pantai dengan kedua tangan yang menahan bobotnya.

Kyu mendudukan dirinya disebelah sang kekasih, "Lelah eoh?". Changmin mengangguk manja.

Kyu tersenyum jahil seraya menepuk kening namja tampan itu, "Salah sendiri, kenapa mengajakku bermain perang air seperti itu."

Namja tinggi itu merangkul pundak sang kekasih, "Tapi itu menyenangkan, Babykyu." Ucapnya seraya mengelus lengan Babykyu-nya.

Kyu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Nde, itu sangat menyenangkan. Gomawo Minnie-ahh." Kata Kyu malu-malu.

Changmin menoleh lalu mengecup surai yeoja manis itu, "Masih banyak hal seru lainnya yang bisa kita lakukan, chagiya."

Kyu mengeryitkan dahinya, "Mwo?"

"Humm, seperti memanjat pohon kelapa, menangkap ikan hiu, berburu kepiting raksasa, me-"

_PLAK_

"Ya! babbonika!" umpat Kyu seraya memberi satu jitakan cinta pada kepala malang namjachingunya.

"Akhhh ... appo, Babykyu." Ringgis Changmin seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. _Aish,_ kuat juga tenaga si manis itu, pikir Changmin.

"Babbo! siapa suruh memberikan jawaban aneh seperti itu ishhh." Desis Kyu sambil menekuk wajahnya.

Changmin menghela nafas, "Aku kan hanya bercanda chagiya. Aigo ~ pukulanmu sangat keras, appoyo Babykyu." Manja namja tiang itu seraya memasang puppy eyes nelangsanya.

Kyu menatap mata memelas sang kekasih, "Jinjja? apa sekeras itu kah?" tanyanya luluh. Changmin mengangguk lucu seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aigo, mianhae Minnie-ahh, kkha ~ mana yang sakit?" ujar Kyu sembari mengelus sayang kepala namjachingunya yang hobi ber**-modus**-ria itu.

"Disini." Sahut Changmin dengan suara imut seraya menunjuk asal bagian kepalanya. _Yeah,_ pukulan Kyunnie-nya tak berasa apapun sebenarnya, hanya saja ini kesempatan bagus untuk Changmin mendapat belaian kasih sayang dari Kyu yang notabennya titisan iblis cantik.

"Sini ~ berbaringlah dipahaku, aku akan memijat kepalamu." Seru Kyu seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya yang terekspos sempurna. _Ahh,_ ingatlah yeoja manis itu masih mengenakan bikini.

Namja bermarga Shim itu meneguk salivanya gugup, namun **golden chance** seperti ini tidak boleh ditunda-tunda ani?, Changmin langsung saja berbaring dihamparan pasir putih dengan berbantalkan paha mulus nan kenyal sang yeojachingu yang masih terasa basah. _Omo,_ kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan **surga dunia** seperti ini.

Demi video yadong yang sudah memenuhi tiga flashdisk-nya kyaaa ~ pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini sangatlah **indah**. Paras cantik sang kekasih dan dua gunung kenyal nan mengiurkan itu. _Aish,_ segeralah bertobat, Shim.

Kyu mulai memijat lembut kepala dan dahi Changmin. Bibir tipisnya megulas senyum manis saat mendengar suara sang kekasih yang bergumam nikmat. Mata onyx Changmin terpejam kala sentuhan-setuhan itu terasa sangat memanjakannya.

Kyu memang yeoja dingin yang terkesan sulit didekati namun semua keangkuhannya seolah terkikis perlahan sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan namja tampan yang pembawaannya selalu ceria, yap ... Shim Changmin. _Yeah,_ orang terdekat memang selalu memberi pengaruh yang besar.

"Minnie-ahh, apa rasanya pijatanku?" tanya Kyu penasaran.

_Right,_ Changmin adalah **orang pertama** yang merasakan pijatan langka seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang nona muda yang kurang mandiri ahh bahkan tidak mandiri sama sekali. _Yeah,_ you're lucky to be the **first**, Changmin-ahh.

"Lumayan chagiya." Jawab Changmin dengan suara parau seraya membuka perlahan mata terpejamnya.

Kyu menggembungkan pipi tembamnya, "Kenapa hanya lumayan, Minnie?" tanya yeoja bak gulali itu manja.

Changmin terkekeh, "Wae? Babykyu mau aku bilang pijatan Babykyu sangat enak humm?" tanyanya yang langsung diangguki Babykyu-nya.

"Kisseu ~~~"

"Nde?"

"Cium aku, maka aku akan mengatakam pijatanmu terasa sangat enak bahkan super enak, chagiya." Modus Changmin menyeringai mesum.

Kyu tersenyum tipis seraya memukul dada bidang sang namjachingu, "Minnie bandel ~" Manjanya yang lantas membuat Changmin terkekeh lalu memonyongkan bibir sexy-nya. Kyu yang mengerti maksud Changmin pun langsung mendekatkan bibirnya namun ...

"Kyuhyunnie, Changmin-ahh ~~~" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Changkyu menautkan bibir mereka yang tinggal seinci lagi. Changkyu sontak menoleh pada sang pelaku pemanggilan yang Demi Tuhan sangatlah mengganggu moment langka mereka.

Changmin lantas mengeryitkan dahinya seraya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Benarkan yang dilihatnya adalah namja yang memang akhir-akhir ini gencar mendekati Babykyu-nya? _Aigo,_ demi semua makanan lezat diseluruh dunia si penganggu ini sangatlah mengganggu.

"Top Oppa." Sentak Kyu seraya menyingkirkan kepala Changmin dari pahanya.

"Ya!" sontak namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu kesal. _Ahh,_ alasan Kyu adalah ia tak enak mengumbar kemesraan didepan orang lain. Namun, caramu terlalu kasar Kyunnie-ahh.

"Annyeong, apa aku menganggu kalian?" tanya Top tanpa dosa seraya tersenyum lebar bak lampu bohlam sejuta watt.

_Aigo,_ namja ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh betulan? Of course, you're very disturbing, Top!.

Changmin mendelik, "Nde, kau sangat mengganggu Hyung, sangat sangat mengganggu!" sindir namja humoris itu sarkastik yang langsung mendapat satu cubitan dari sang yeojachingu.

"A-ani Oppa, tentu saja Oppa tidak menganggu hehe ... santai saja Oppa." ujar Kyu dengan senyum yang terkesan canggung. Ia sangat menyadari ketidaksukaan Changmin pada namja tampan bersuara berat itu, namun Kyu segan karna notabennya Top adalah sahabat baik Kris Oppa-nya.

Top mengulas senyum yang bagi Changmin sangatlah menyebalkan, "Syukurlah kalau aku tidak menganggu hehe ... Ahh, ini aku membawakan kalian udang bakar saus mentega yang dibuat Jaejoong dan Heechul, lihatlah kami semua sedang makan besar." Ujar Top seraya menunjuk salah satu Lounger Chair berpayung yang diramaikan oleh teman-teman mereka.

_Yeah,_ para muda-mudi itu tengah merayakan hari terakhir mereka di Maldives dan special untuk mahasiswa SM University, Of course they celebrate for the victory.

Changmin melirik sinis sunbae-nya itu, "Gomawo Hyung, tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku dan **kekasih **ku bisa mengambilnya sendiri kesana." balas Changmin dengan menekan kata kekasihseraya merangkul posesif Kyu dan menampakan raut tak sukanya.

Yeoja berparas manis itu menyikut pelan perut berotot sang kekasih, "Changmin-ahh, jangan begitu." Bisik Kyu yang masih bisa didengar Top.

Top tertawa renyah, "Haha ... gwaenchana Kyu, humm ... dari tadi aku dan yang lainnya berteriak memanggil kalian, tapi kalian tidak menyadarinya juga. Jadi kubawakan saja kemari." Ujarnya santai.

"Gomawo Oppa." Seru Kyu tersenyum manis.

Changmin hanya mendecih kesal sembari mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan **menyesakan** itu. Namja tinggi itu memilih untuk menatap nanar hamparan pantai dan tak menghiraukan acara berbincang asik kekasihnya dan Top yang Changmin yakini itu adalah salah satu **siasat** Top untuk mendekati atau lebih tepat merebut Kyunnie-nya.

"Minnie-ahh, cobalah, ini buatan Bigeyes dan Heechul Eonnie, pasti lezat." Rayu Kyu seraya mendekatkan piring berisi udang menggiurkan itu pada hidung mancung sang namjachingu yang seorang omnivora atau pemakan segalanya.

Changmin melirik sekilas sesuatu yang paling diagungkannya itu _a.k.a_ makanan. Namun, egonya mengatakan untuk tidak tergoda dan tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang dibawa musuh terselubungnya. Dan percaya atau tidak, Top masih berada disana - tepatnya berdiri dibelakang Changmin dengan pose yang angkuh.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Changmin dingin seraya menusuk-nusuk pasir dengan sekop mainan yang tadi ia dan Kyu gunakan untuk membuat istana dan donat pasir.

Kyu menghela nafas, "Ayolah Minnie-ahh, sedikit saja, aaa ~~~" Rajuk Kyu sambil menyodorkan cuilan udang tersebut.

Changmin menatap sedih wajah sendu Kyu namun ego dan amarah tetap mendominasi dirinya, "Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya tegas.

Kyu menyentuh lengan kekar Changmin, "M-minnie, tapi kamu belum makan sejak tiga jam lalu, kamu pasti la-"

"Ya! aku bilang aku tidak mau!" bentak namja tinggi itu seraya melempar sekop mainan yang hampir remuk karna genggaman kuatnya.

"M-minnie-ahh." Sontak Kyu terlonjak kaget. Yeoja manis itu langsung membisu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat sang kekasih yang biasanya selalu tertawa dan menyerukan lelucoan menjadi semurka ini, bahkan membentaknya, sekali lagi **membentaknya.**

Top menggeretakan giginya gusar, "Changmin-ahh! bersikaplah lembut pada yeojachingu mu!" geram namja tampan itu seraya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

Changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya sinis, "Cih' kau tidak perlu ikut campur Hyung!" singgung namja tinggi itu seraya berdiri – tanpa membalik badannya.

"O-oppadeul ~" sentak Kyu menahan tangisnya kala suasana semakin menegang.

Top tersenyum meremehkan, "Begitu sikapmu memperlakukan wanita, terlebih lagi yeojachingumu eoh?! Ck' kau tidak gantle, Changmin-ahh."

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya seraya membalikan badannya, "Mwo? aku tidak gentle katamu?! Lalu kau apa eoh? mendekati dari belakang wanita yang sudah memiliki kekasih! Cih' apa itu yang disebut pria sejati?!" sindir Changmin sarkastik.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Top semakin tersulut emosi.

Changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya kecut, "Hentikanlah akting dan skenario mu sunbae terhormat! Aku cukup jenius untuk menyadari semua kepalsuan dari sikap malaikatmu! Kau bermuka dua!"

"Kau!"

_BHUG_

"Oppa!" sontak Kyu kala Top melayangkan tinjuan pada wajah kekasihnya hingga tersungkur. Dengan sigap yeoja cantik itu membantu Changmin berdiri dan mata sayunya sontak membelalak kala mendapati darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibir sexy namjachingu-nya.

Changmin tersenyum meremehkan seraya menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati Top dengan sorot mata tajam yang mengintimidas.

_BHUG_

"Hiks ... hentikan!" isak Kyu kala Changmin membalas pukulan Top dengan tinjuan yang lebih keras hingga namja itu terpental diatas pasir pantai. Changmin tersenyum sinis seraya berdiri tepat didepan Top yang terkulai lemas menahan sakit diperutnya.

"Kau tau sunbae, tak seharusnya kau bermain-main denganku dan jangan kau kira aku segan denganmu! Itu adalah balasan untuk pukulanmu dan ini ..."

_BHUG_

"Minnie-ahh!" sentak Kyu kala Changmin memberi satu tinjuan **lagi** pada wajah Top.

"Itu untuk kau yang selalu menganggu yeojachingu-ku!" geram Changmin.

"Ingat Top-shi! sampai kapan pun kau takkan pernah memiliki gadisku! karna Cho Kyuhyun selamanya milikku! Cam'kan itu!" hardik Changmin dengan suara rendah yang begitu menakutkan seraya menarik tangan Kyu - meninggalkan Top yang hanya terkapar dengan segala rasa sakitnya ditubuh dan hatinya.

Changmin terus menarik tangan Kyu yang sudah terisak dan meninggalkan entah kemana yang pasti menjauh dari namja yang baru saja menghadiahinya sebuah bogem mentah itu. Sebenarnya, ia bukanlah type namja yang suka mengunakan otot, tapi jika keadaannya krusial seperti itu **mau tak mau** ia melakukannya. Terlebih lagi, Top yang lebih dulu menyerang dan memancing emosinya.

Namja tinggi bertubuh atletis itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasanya ia dan Kyu sudah berada didalam resort atau lebih tepatnya di koridor resort yang sepi. Changmin melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan sang kekasih yang sedari tadi terus menangis.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu." Ucap Changmin dingin dan menahan mati-matian rasa ibanya kala melihat air mata sang kekasih yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat kesal dan kecewa pada Kyu yang seolah tak menghargai perasaannya. Changmin yakin yeoja manis itu menyadari ketidaksukaannya pada Top tapi entah mengapa sikap Kyu pada namja itu seolah memberikan lampu hijau untuk mendekatinya - menurut pandangan Changmin.

"Minnie-ahh hiks ..." panggil Kyu seraya terisak. Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan sang namjachingu memang kurang baik. Kehadiran namja itu diantara mereka seolah berimbas pada hubungan mereka diluar konteks tersebut. Kesalahan yang teramat kecil tak ayal menjadi perdebatan besar diantara mereka, dan Kyu sangat tak suka itu.

"Minnie ..." panggil Kyu sekali lagi ketika tak mendapat respon apapun dari namja tampan itu.

Changmin mendengus berat, "Hah ~ aku lelah Kyu, aku ingin tidur, kamu kembalilah kekamarmu dan aku juga akan kekamarku."

"Tapi Min-"

"Ahh iya, dan soal private party nanti malam, tolong katakan pada Hyungdeul dan duo Kim kalau aku tak kan datang, aku sedang malas." Tambah namja jangkung itu dengan menekan kata **malas** seraya beranjak meninggalkan Kyu namun ...

"Changmin-ahh!" pekik Kyu cukup keras hingga Changmin menghentikan langkanya. Yeoja manis itu menyeka kasar air matanya seraya berjalan cepat mendekati sang namjachingu dan ...

_PLAK_

Kyu menampar pipi tirus Changmin. Air matanya yang kembali mengalir walau tak disertai dengan isakan. Kali ini, kristal bening yeoja manis itu terlihat seperti sebuah luapan emosi dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia kesal dengan Changmin yang sedari tadi terus memotong ucapannya dan bersikap semaunya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu memotong ucapanku?! Dengarkan aku!" bentak Kyu geram.

Namja tinggi itu memegang pipinya seraya tersenyum miris, "Kamu menamparku?" katanya dengan suara sumbang.

_DEG_

Kyu tertegun seraya menatap nanar senyum **menyakitkan** yang tengah diperlihatkan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Oh God! Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia sungguh tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Demi Tuhan! Kyu tak bermaksud semakin menyakiti perasaan namja pengisi hatinya itu.

"C-changminnie mianhae aku tak sengaja." Lirih Kyu seraya menyentuh pipi Changmin namun langsung ditepis namja tinggi itu.

"Kamu memang tidak pernah mencintaiku Kyu!." Ucap Changmin dengan mata meredup yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

_DEG_

"Min-"

"Kamu hanya kasihan dengan ku yang selalu mengemis cinta pada mu." Lanjutnya dengan setetes bulir kepedihan yang lolos dari kelopak mata onyx-nya.

Dada Kyu serasa dihantam belati tajam kala Changmin melontarkan pernyataan meyakitkan itu dengan bulir krystal yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Andai cinta tak kasat mata dan dapat dilihat, pasti Changmin dapat mengerti bahwa seluruh hati Kyu sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Tak ada lagi ruang kosong untuk siapapun. Hanya dirinya, **only Shim Changmin.**

Changmin tersenyum getir, "Seharusnya aku menyadari ini sejak awal dan tak memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku." Ucap Changmin seraya mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kyu yang hanya menangis dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Changmin menepuk puncak kepala Kyu, "Maafkan aku, sebaiknya kita akhiri sampai disini."

_DEG_

Kyu mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut perih. Ia mengangkat wajah cantiknya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap dalam-dalam mata onyx itu. Pancaran mata Changmin begitu kontras dengan ucapannya barusan. Pria itu mengatakannya tidak dari lubuk hatinya terdalam, kalimat itu sebuah **kepalsuan** yang justru hanya akan meremukan hati keduanya.

Kyu memicingkan mata sayunya, "Kau meninggalkan ku?!" sontaknya dengan nada suara meninggi.

Changmin tersentak seraya menatap yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan melemah.

"Jawab aku Changmin-ahh?! Kau meninggalkanku setelah kau berjanji untuk selalu berada disisi ku dan melewati hari tua bersama ku?! Hiks ..." bentak Kyu seraya memukul dada Changmin dan membiarkan air matanya tumpah membasahi pipinya.

Kali ini Changmin yang merasakan lidahnya keluh untuk berucap. Kakinya terasa lemas kala perkataan itu keluar dari bibir manis yeoja yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kau meninggalkanku disaat kau sudah berhasil mengambil hatiku seuntuhnya?! Sedangkal itu kah cintamu padaku?!"

_DEG_

"Kyu ~" lirih Changmin.

"Dari mana kau menyimpulkan kalau aku hanya kasihan padamu?! Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan kalau aku terpaksa menerima cintamu?! Kau sungguh meragukan ku ketulusan hati ku, Changmin-ahh." Titah Kyu dengan gurat kepedihan mendalam.

"Aku hiks ... aku menicntaimu, Shim babbo! aku sangat mencintaimu, tiang idiot!" pekik Kyu dengan tubuh terperosot hingga terduduk diatas dinginnya lantai.

Changmin sontak merengkuh tubuh Kyu kala yeoja manis itu terperosot menghantam lantai. Jantung Changmin berdetak nyeri kala Kyu terlihat begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Yang dikatakan yeoja semanis permen itu benar, bukan cinta Kyu lah yang patut dipertanyakan, tapi hatinya yang selalu **meragukan** ketulusan yeoja bermarga Cho itu.

Perlahan Changmin menyeka air mata Kyu yang masih mengalir deras dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengusap lembut surai hitam nan lembut yeoja manis itu dengan segala penyesalan yang tergurat dihatinya. Changmin menyandarkan kepala sang kekasih ke dadanya dan membiarkan Kyu meluapkan semua kepiluhannya dalam kehangatan itu.

"Maafkan aku, saranghae, jeongmal saranghamnida." Ucap Changmin lirih.

"Hiks ... hiks ..." hanya tangis yang mampu Kyu suarakan. Bibir tipisnya bergetar hebat dan seakan tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Changmin menghela nafas berat dan berinisiatif untuk membawa yeoja manis itu kekamar untuk beristirahat dengan menggedong tubuh langsing sang kekasih ala bridal style. Tak ada penolakan dari Kyu, yeoja manis itu terlihat pasrah karna tubuhnya yang memang sudah terasa lemas.

Namja tampan itu membawa Kyu yang belum bisa diajak bicara kekamarnya yang juga kamar kedua Hyung-nya. Berhubung para Hyung-nya tengah sibuk bersenang-senang dan Changmin lah yang tengah memegang kunci kamar namja saat ini. Ingin membawa Kyu kekamar yeoja tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang memegang kuncinya dan mana mungkin ia kembali ke pantai nista itu.

~ Changmin POV ~

Aku menggendong tubuhnya ke kamar dan mendudukannya dengan perlahan diatas sofa cream yang berada di living room. Aku menyeka air matanya dan mengelus punggungnya sesaat lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk membawakannya segelas orange juice yang ku harap dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Chagiya, minumlah ~" ucapku lembut seraya mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibir indahnya namun Kyunnie menolaknya. Baiklah aku mengerti.

Aku menaruh gelas crystal itu keatas meja lalu kembali terfokus untuk menenangkan kekasih tercintaku. Dadaku tak henti-hentinya berdenyut perih kala mata sayu nan tajam itu mengalirkan bulir beningnya. Maafkan aku Babykyu, aku sungguh tak menyadari segala ucapan ku yang menyakitkanmu. Amarah dan rasa cemburu yang mendominasi seolah membutakan hatiku. Demi air mata dan canda tawa yang menghiasi kisah kita**, aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri, Kyunnie.**

~ Changmin POV end ~

Isakan Kyu akhirnya melemah dan tinggallah jejak air mata yang sedari tadi diusap lembut oleh Changmin. Namja berhati tulus itu tak berhenti menenangkan sang yeojachingu dengan bisikan-bisikan cintanya. Seulas senyum teduh terukir diparas tampan Changmin kala Kyu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan bergumam dengan suara parau.

"Minnie, maafkan aku." Lirih Kyu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang kekasih.

Changmin tersenyum tulus, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, chagiya." Ucap Changmin sembari mengusap punggung terbuka Kyunnie-nya.

"Aniyo, mianhae Minnie-ahh, aku yang bersalah."

"Sssstttt ... aniya chagiya, jebal aku sudah tak ingin membahasanya lagi."

Kyu menautkan alisnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya namun Changmin segera menekan tubuhnya hingga tubuh keduanya kembali merapat.

"Jangan dilepas Baby, aku masih ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu." Ujar Changmin seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang sang kekasih.

Kyu menyelipkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut tebal Changmin seraya merasakan hembusan nafas namja bertubuh atletis itu pada permukaan kulitnya. Kyu mengendurkan tautan tangannya pada leher Changmin seraya menatap dengan dalam mata onyx itu.

"Minniehhh ~" panggil Kyu dengan suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah desahan.

"Nde chagiya?" sahut Changmin seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby gadis manis itu.

Kyu mengecup bibir seksi Changmin lalu menyatukan dahinya dan dahi namja tampan itu, "Sentuh aku, Minnie ~"

Changmin tersentak seraya membelalakan matanya kala mendengar ucapan tak terduga Babykyu-nya.

"M-mwo? apa maksudmu chagiya?" tanya Changmin yang lantas membuat bibir Kyu mengerucut seketika.

"Babbo! masa kamu tidak mengerti maksudku?" seru Kyu dengan pipi merona seraya memukul dada sang namjachingu yang sudah menampakan wajah bodohnya.

"K-kamu serius, chagiya?" tanya Changmin yang langsung diangguki Kyu dengan mantap.

Kyu membawa salah satu tangan Changmin kedada sintalnya yang sontak membuat namja tinggi itu keringat dingin dan berdebar-debar sejadinya.

"Sentuh aku Minnie-ahh, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya ~"

Changmin meneguk salivanya kala tangannya – tanpa sadar - meremas lembut dada kenyal sang kekasih dan sebuah desahan halus keluar dari bibir tipis nan mengiurkan itu.

"Minniehhh ~ "

Changmin memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali membukanya dan menatap mata sayu Kyu dengan intens. _Aigo!_ biar bagaimana pun ia hanyalah namja **normal** yang tak mampu membendung hasratnya jika ada seorang wanita yang memberikan tubuhnya, terlebih lagi wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

Entah apa yang telah merasuki diri Kyu, Changmin tak tahu. Tapi sepertinya, yeoja manis itu tengah membuktikan akan **kepercayaannya** pada sang kekasih juga cinta Kyu yang begitu besar pada Changmin dan ia ingin Changmin memiliki dirinya **seutuhnya**. _Ahh,_ bahkan Kyu sudah merangsang Changmin dengan sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif dan suara desahan yang semakin membangunkan bagian tubuh paling peribadi namja tinggi itu.

"Minniiehhh ~ touch me ~"

"Aku takkan berhenti Baby ~"

"Minnimmmppphhh ~~~"

Kyu mendesah nikmati kala Changmin melumat bibir tipisnya seraya menyesap dan memanggutnya dengan seduktif. Changmin menggendong tubuh Kyu seperti anak koala tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka menuju kamar. Namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya dan sang kekasih keatas ranjang empuk ber-sprei putih tersebut.

"Hmmpphh ... ngghhmmm ..." Kyu mengerang tak karuan kala Changmin meremas dada berisinya yang masih tertutup bra bikini seraya menyesap perpotongan lehernya. Tangan yeoja manis itu mengalung sempurna pada leher sang namjachingu seraya menjambaknya lembut.

Changmin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah sempurna, "Kamu percaya padaku?"

Yeoja manis itu mengangguk, "Midoyo, Minniehhh."

"Kamu yakin Baby?" tanya Changmin kembali meyakinkan Kyu.

"I'm yours ~ minniehhh ~" jawabnya seraya meraba perut berotot namja tampan itu.

Changmin mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengecup kening Kyu, "I promise to slowly, Baby ~"

"Uhhmmm ..."

Tangan Changmin mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kyu, mulai dari mengusap dan memijatnya. Changmin mulai menjamah paha dalamnya lalu semakin naik ke selangkangannya dan mengusap perlahan daerah kewanitaan Kyu yang sudah basah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ahhh ..." Kyu menggeliat kala Changmin menggesek-gesekan kejantanan yang masih berbalut celana pada kewanitaannya seraya melepas pengait bra yeoja cantik itu.

_GLUK_

Changmin menelan salivanya kala melihat payudara polos Kyu yang cukup besar dan terlihat begitu indah dan menggiurkan.

Kyu menatap Changmin dengan mata sayunya, "Kenapa diam? Sentuhlah ~"

Changmin menyeringai pervert lalu mengecup nipple kiri Kyu, "Kamu sangat indah, Babykyu."

"Minniehhh ... ahhhh ... eunghhh ..." Kyu mengerang kala Changmin meraup nipple kirinya dan menyesapnya bak seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu. Yeoja manis itu mengerang nikmat seraya membusungkan dadanya kala lidah Changmin dengan fasih memanjakan nipple-nya.

"Eungghh ... ahhh ..."

Changmin menyusupkan tangannya pada celana dalam Kyu lalu menurunkannya dengan cepat. Tubuh indah yeoja manis itu sudah naked sempurna sekarang. Kyu mengigit bibir bawahnya kala Changmin mulai menurunkan kecupannya.

"Jangan ditahan Baby, aku ingin mendengar desahanmu memanggil namaku."

"Eemmhh ... Minnie ... sshhh ..."

Changmin tersenyum seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya. Namja bertubuh atletis itu mengerjabkan matanya sesaat kala menatap bagian paling pribadi sungguh kagum pada tubuh putih nan mulus sang kekasih yang begitu terawat.

"Ohhh ... ssshhh ..." Kyu mendesah kala merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah pada bagian kewanitannya. Ia menaikan kepalanya dan melihat dengan jelas sang kekasih yang tengah menikmati lubang surganya dengan lidahnya.

Kyu memejamkan matanya seraya meremas-remas kedua sisi bantal yang mengalasi kepalanya. Tubuh yeoja manis itu menggeliat tak karuan karena merasa geli sekaligus nikmat. Changmin mengecup bibir kewanitaan Kyu lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Akhhh ..." jerit Kyu kala satu jemari Changmin menelusup masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Appo Baby?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Kyu mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan isakannya.

Changmin mengusap pipi chubby Babykyu-nya, "Apa kita hentikan, chagiya?"

"Aniyo, lanjutkan Minniehh ~~~"

"Baiklah, tahan nde."

Changmin segera memasukan jari kedua dan ketiganya dan mendiamkanya sejenak sampai Kyu merasa terbiasa. Tak lama kemudian Changmin langsung menggerakan tiga jemarinya didalam lubang hangat Kyu.

"Ssshhhh … Minnniieeeh … moreeh ... moreeehh"

"Ahhh ... Minnihhhh ... there ... ohhhh ..." rintih Kyu seraya menggeliatkan tubuhnya kala jemari sang kekasih menyentuh titik spotnya.

Changmin menyeringai seraya mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Eunngghh … Minnieee… Fassteerrr… akuuuu inggiiinn …" Ucap Kyu ditengah – tengah desahannya.

"As your wish chagi." Changmin semakin mengerakan jemarinya dengan brutal - terus menumbuk postat Kyu. Yeoja manis itu mendesah semakin kencang kala mulut Changmin kembali mengisap nipple-nya.

"Minnihhh …" Teriakan itu mengantarkan Kyu menuju klimaks pertamanya. Changmin tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan jemarinya lalu menjilat dengan seduktif.

"Manis chagiya."

_BLUSH_

Kyu merasakan pipi memanasnya seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin melumat bibir Kyu sesaat lalu menatap mata sayu sang kekasih dengan dalam.

"Aku sudah tak tahan Baby ~" ujar Changmin seraya menurunkan celana pendeknya. Kyu membelalakan matanya kala junior big size Changmin sudah menegang sempurna.

Namja tampan itu mengecup bibir Kyu sekilas, "Saranghae Babykyu."

"Nadohhh ... Minnihhh ... ohhh ..." balas Kyu seraya medesah kala Changmin mengesek-gesekan juniornya pada bibir vaginanya.

"Minniehhh ... jebal ..." mohon Kyu dengan suara paraunya.

Changmin tersenyum lembut, "Tahan nde, pertama akan sakit namun setelahnya akan terasa nikmat."

"Eummbbb ..." desah Kyu tertahan bibir Changmin.

"Aakkhhh ... aahhh ..." rintih panjang Kyu saat Changmin melepas ciumannya dan kejantanannya telah masuk sempurna di kewanitaan Kyu.

"Sssshhh ..." desah Changmin.

"Hiks ... hiks ... appo ..." isak Kyu kala merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian bawahnya. Terlihat pula darah mengalir disana.

Changmin menyeka air matanya sang kekasih dengan lembut, "Mianhae chagiya."

Kyu memejamkan matanya seraya menyesuaikan sejenak.

"Bergeraklah Minnihhh ~"

Changmin mengecup bibir Kyu lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya seraya mengisap kuat nipple kanannya dan meremas dada kirinya yang sudah mengeras.

"Minniehhh ... ouhhh ... unghhh ..."

"Ahhh ... Kyuhhh ,,, sshhhh ..." Changmin terus menghentakan kejantanannya, menumbuk titik paling sensitive di tubuh Kyu.

"Minniehhh ... fasterrr ..." Kyu semakin menggeliat dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Babyyy ... ssshhh ... nikmattt ..." desah Changmin kala lubang vagina Kyu mencengkram dan memijat kejantanannya dengan nikmat.

"Ahhh Min ...deeperrr... oouhhh thereee ... shhh don't stop ..."

Changmin semakin bersemangat menghentakan juniornya kala mendengar desahan sexy sang kekasih.

"Ahhh ... so big ... Min ohhh ..." Kyu mengerang nikmat kala kejantanan Changmin semakin membesar dan mengeras.

"Sssh ... .sebentar lagi Baby ... ohhh ..."

"Keluhharkhhann ... diluarrr Minniehh ... eungghhh ..."

Changmin mengangguk seraya mempercepat gerakannya. Suasana semakin panas. Changmin merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut.

"Sssshhh ... so tight baby ... ahh ..."

"Minniehhh ... Eunghh ... deeper ... ohhh ... deeper ..."

"Baby ... aku ... aku ... ahhhhh ~~~"

Gerakannya semakin menggila dan tak lama kemudian suara desahan keluar dari keduanya, tak lupa Changmin mengeluarkan semua cairannya diluar. Tubuh Changmin ambruk menindih tubuh Kyu.

"Min ... nieehhh ..."

Changmin menatap mata sayu sang kekasih seraya mengusap poni Kyu yang dipenuhi peluh. Namja tampan itu melumat lembut bibir Kyu lalu mengelus pipi chubby sang kekasih yang sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Gomawo Baby, saranghae ..."

_CHUP ~_

"Nado Oppa ..."

Changmin menatap dalam-dalam mata sayu sang kekasih seraya menyiratkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar lewat tatapan tersebut. Namja tampan itu mengecup lembut kening Kyu lalu membelai pipi chubby yeoja manis itu.

"Wanna next round, Baby?" tanya Changmin seduktif

Kyu mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengangguk setuju. Tanpa perintah Changmin langsung meraup nipple Kyu dan menyesapnya sangat kuat.

"Ungghhh ... Minniehhh ..."

* * *

_Deluxe Karaoke_

_Eta 21.00_

"Aish, kenapa tidak diangkat-angkat juga?! kemana anak itu? Ck' tiang bodoh!" gerutu Yoochun seraya melempar iPhone-nya ke sofa merah yang tengah diduduki Junsu dan Yunjae.

"Tidak diangkat juga, Oppa?" tanya Junsu seraya mencomoti Nachos favoritnya. Yoochun menggeleng seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya kesebelah Junsu dan berbaring berbantalkan paha montok sang kekasih.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Kyu juga tidak mengangkat panggilan ku." Seru Jaejoong gamang seraya mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan bibir plum yang mengerucut imut.

Yunho mengelus kepala Boojae-nya, "Mungkin mereka butuh waktu berdua untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka." Ujar Yunho sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sang kekasih.

"Masalah dengan Top maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun dengan dahi lebar yang berkerut.

"Maybe." Sahut Yunho sekenanya.

"Aish, bocah itu."

_Yeah,_ sudah 30 menit Yunjae dan Yoosu menunggu kehadiran Changkyu di Deluxe karaoke - ruang VVIP. Namun, maknae couple nan evil itu tak juga kunjung datang. Keempat muda-mudi itu sudah secara bergantian mencoba menelpon juga mengirim pesan pada Changmin maupun Kyuhyun, namun hasilnya nihil.

Yunjae dan Yoosu sudah berganti baju namun mereka memilih untuk membeli baju di _boutique_ yang tak jauh dari pantai. _M_ereka malas untuk kembali resort hanya untuk berganti pakaian. _Yeah,_ untunglah mereka tak ke kamar nde.

Terakhir mereka melihat Changkyu sekitar 5 jam lalu, ketika dipantai. Tapi, evil couple itu tiba-tiba menghilang setelah Top mendatangi mereka dengan wajah babak belur dan namja bersuara bass itu mengatakan kalau memar diwajahnya adalah hasil perbuatan Changmin. Namun, setelah itu Top langsung pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

Tentu saja, mereka mengkhawatirkan dua orang yang tak segan jambak-jambakan didepan umum walau saling mencintai itu. Pasalnya, baru pertama kali Changmin nekat berbuat sejauh itu. Biasanya namja tinggi nan labil itu hanya akan ngambek dan semakin gila makan jika sedang cemburu. Tapi kali ini Changmin membuktikan akan sosoknya yang tak lagi seorang anak kecil. _Yeah,_ ia sudah dewasa dan mahir bela diri.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi bocah evil itu sekali lagi." Ucap Yoochun sembari meraih iPhone-nya yang tadi ia lempar.

_Tut ... tut ... tut ..._

'_Mwoya?'_ seru Changmin dengan suara parau.

'Ya! sapaan macam apa itu!' sewot Yoochun sembari mendudukan dirinya.

'_Aish, ada apa Jidat Hyung?'_

'Ya! kau ini, kau tidak ingat seharusnya kita melakukan apa malam ini?! Dan lihatlah diponselmu sudah berapa kali aku mencoba menghubungimu! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau dan kekasihmu lakukan, maknae pabbo?!' cecar Yoochun emosi yang lantas mengundang tawa bagi Junsu dan Yunjae.

'_E-eh i-itu Hyung hehe ...'_

Yoochun mengeryitkan dahi lebarnya.

'Kenapa kau malah cengengesan? Ya Changmin-ahh apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mencurigakan sekali.' Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

'_A-anyio Hyung, bukan apa-apa.'_

'Yasudah! Palli kemari ~~~'

'_Hyung, aku dan Kyu tidak ik-'_

'_Kami akan ikut Oppaaa ~~~'_ Yoochun menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa inci kala mendengar jeritan Kyu yang mengintrupsi ucapan Changmin.

'Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, tapi cepatlah kemari.'

'_Eodiseyeo Hyung?'_ tanya Changmin yang sontak membuat Yoochun mendengus panjang.

'Check pesan masukmu babbo! tadi Yunho sudah mengirimimu detail tempat dan ruangan Deluxe Karaoke, cepatlah kemari ~~~'

'_Arra Hyung, kami akan segera kesana.'_

'Humm,'

'_Jidat Hyung, pesan kan aku Lasagna, __spaghetti bolognese__, chocolate truffles, chocolate lava cake, macaroni schottle, __apple juice orange blossom__ dan Russian Vodka nde.'_

'Ige mwoya? Ka-'

'_Oke jidat Hyung gomawo, nado saranghae, byeee ~~~ hahaha ...'_

PIP

"Ya! siapa juga yang mengatakan saranghae aish ..." pekik Yoochun garang.

"Eottokhae Chun?" tanya Yunho sembari menerima suapan cake dari sang kekasih.

"Anak setan ini gila, Yun." Jawab Yoochun asal. Yunjae dan Junsu kompak terkekeh melihat tampang frustasi namja bersuara husky itu.

"Mereka akan segera kesini kan, Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menyibak sudut bibir hati Yunho yang terkena saus steak. _Ohh,_ so sweet.

"Nde, tapi bocah Omnivora itu minta dipesankan Lasagna, spaghetti bolognese, chocolate truffles, chocolate lava cake, macaroni schottle, apple juice orange blossom dan Russian Vodka. Aish ..." ujar Yoochun mengulang bejibun pesanan Changmin yang sungguh merepotkan dan berada diambang kata tak tahu diri.

_Yeah,_ jelas saja menyebalkan – bagi Yoochun – karna ia dan Yunho lah yang akan membayar semua pesanan malam ini. _Oh well,_ sebenarnya jika dibandingkan dengan harta kekayaan Jung Corp dan Park Corp yang tak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan, tentu semua makanan ini tak ada apa-apanya. Namun, tetap saja Changmin sungguh merepotkan dan cerewet kalau sudah membahas perihal makanan.

"Eoh? Vodka? Oppa ~ aku juga mau Vodka." Rengek Junsu manja.

Yoochun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut yeojachingu-nya yang imut akut itu, "Tapi jangan sampai mabuk nde."

Junsu mengangguk antusias, "Nde Oppa, ue kyang kyang ~~~"

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata bulatnya, "Oppa, apa Vodka itu seperti Soju?"

Yoosu dan Yunho sontak terkekeh akan pertanyaan polos gadis barbie itu.

"Nde Boo." jawab Yunho sambil menepuk puncak kepala Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk lucu dengan bibir mengerucut, "Oppa, aku juga ingin merasakan Vodka ..."

"Nde?"

"Aku ingin minum yang seperti itu sampai mabuk, Oppa."

"Mwooo? Andwae Boo!"

* * *

(Changkyu side)

"Chagiya, kamu yakin ingin kesana?" tanya Changmin seraya memberikan sweater putih miliknya pada sang yeojachingu.

"Mereka akan curiga kalau kita tidak kesana, Minnie." Jawab Kyu seraya mengenakan sweater kebesar milik Changmin yang menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Aish Babykyu, mereka justru akan lebih curiga kalau melihat cara jalanmu." Ujar namja tinggi itu dengan dahi mengkerut.

Kyu mendecih, "Siapa suruh kamu melakukannya sampai tiga kali, huh ~" runtuk yeoja manis itu dengan pipi memerah seraya mengingat **making love** mereka yang menghabiskan waktu tiga jam dengan tiga kali ronde.

Changmin cengengesan sambil mengaruk tekuknya, "Hehe ... itu itu ... tapi kamu menikmatinya kan chagiya?" goda Changmin sembari mengecup leher jenjang Babykyu-nya.

Kyu tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Changmin yang melihat senyum manis Babykyu-nya lantas terkekeh seolah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban disana. _Yeah,_ tentu saja mereka sangat menikmatinya.

"Tapi, kalau ketahuan juga tak apa, chagiya. Bukankah Yoosu sudah sering melakukan itu." Seru Changmin santai sambil mengenakan T-shirt biru dongker bergambar Star Wars (kaos Changmin di Saipan).

Kyu membelakakan matanya seraya melempar sang kekasih dengan bantal, "Ya! awas saja kalau sampai mereka tahu! Aku akan memotong junior mu haha ..." ancam Kyu bergurau seraya tertawa nista.

Changmin sontak memegang juniornya, "Ya! kejam sekaliii ~~~ aish, babykyu, kalau kamu memotongnya, pakai apa kamu merasukimu?"

Kyu mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya meruntuki candaan dangerous-nya, "Y-ya! hentikan dirty talk seperti ini ~~~"

Changmin terkekeh lalu menjitak Kyu, "Tadi siapa yang memulai eoh?"

"I-itu aku ... Aish, sudahlah, Minnie-ahh tadi kamu m-mengeluarkan semuanya diluar kan?" tanya Kyu dengan wajah memerah layaknya ubur-ubur rebus.

Namja tinggi menjulang itu berpikir sejenak, "N-nde."

Kyu menghela nafas lega sementara Changmin masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin akan jawabannya. Saat ronde terakhir ia lupa mengeluarkannya dimana. _Aish,_ karna terlalu lelah tubuh Changmin langsung ambruk begitu saja dan menindih Kyu yang sudah terlelap. Semoga jawabannya tepat. Yaaa, berdoa saja.

"Minnie-ahh, kenapa kamu melamun? palli palli gendong akuuu ~~~"

"Mwo?"

"Yaaa, selangkanganku sakitttt Minnie ~~~"

"Arraseo chagiya, kkha ~ naiklahhh kyuttie cuttie my baby ~~~"

HAP!

Kyu sudah nemplok bak cicak dipunggung Changmin seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kokoh sang namjachingu.

"Palli jalan, Momo minnie my baby ~~~"

* * *

_Deluxe Karaoke_

_(Back to Yunjae and Yoosu side)_

"Woaaa ~~~ ini semua terlihat mengiurkan ~~~" seru Junsu seraya menatap berbinar berbagai jenis makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. _Oh well,_ benar kata Yunho, Junsu adalah monster food setelah Changmin.

"Suie-ahh, jaga makanmu, nanti kamu gendut lagi." Celetuk Jaejoong seraya mengerjabkan mata bulatnya polos.

Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ahh Jae, kenapa kamu mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas."

"Gendut? Memang kamu gendut pantat bebek hehe ..." goda Jaejoong yang lantas membuat Yunho dan Yoochun terkekeh menahan tawa.

"Ya! gendutan juga namjachingu-mu." Balas Junsu menistakan Yunho.

"Ige mwoya? Kenapa jadi namaku yang dibawa-bawa aish ... dasar bebek!" sontak Yunho sambil menyumpal mulut bawel Junsu dengan sebuah roti.

"Hahahaha ..." tawa Jaejoong kala melihat pipi chubby sahabatnya yang makin mengendut.

"Chuhhnnie Opphha, Opphha hhendut hhemarahikhhu." Adu yeoja imut itu dengan mulut penuh sembari memasang puppy eyes memelasnya.

Yoochun lantas memberikan segelas grape juice untuk Suie-nya seraya mendeathglare Yunho yang tengah cekikikan bersama Jaejoong, "Abaikan saja Jung babbo itu Honey, Kamu sexy ~"

"Ya! Jidat ka-"

_CEKLEK _

Yunjae dan Yoosu sontak menoleh pada pintu yang baru terbuka. Keempat orang itu menatap dua objek yang sedari tadi sudah ditunggu dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'Datang juga pasangan setan ini.'. _

Tapi, seketika dahi mereka mengeryit bersamaan kala mendapati Kyu yang tengah digendong Changmin. Eoh? Kenapa dengan si manis itu? Apa Kyu sakit?, Kiranya begitulah pertanyaan yang berkutat dalam pemikiran mereka. _Humm_, asal kalian tahu saja yang sakit adalah bagian** pribadinya.**

"Oy ... oy ... Kim Kim dan Hyungdeul ~~~" seru Changmin dengan senyum sumringah seraya mendudukan dirinya dan Kyu ke sofa.

"Aish, akhirnya kalian datang juga." Kata Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau sangat merindukan ku, Hyung?" gurau Changmin dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya yang hampir saja membuat Yunho tersedak karna menelan sendok.

"Babbo! bukan aku yang merindukan mu, tuh ~ si jidat." Jawab Yunho asal seraya menunjuk Yoochun yang sedang asik menggerayangi paha montok yeojachingu-nya.

"Ya! apa-apaan kau Jung?! Kau juga tiang sehar-"

_PLAK_

"Oppa, kecilkan suaramu!" omel Junsu menjitak kepala sang kekasih yang kadar kesensiannya sedang menanjak. Yoochun langsung merengut dan memeluk leher Junsu manja. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa menyaksikan kemesraan pasangan termesum itu.

"Min, apa yang terjadi pada mu dan Top?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

Changmin menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Nanti saja Hyung aku menceritakannya, sekarang lebih baik kita bersenang-senang haha ..." seru Changmin mengalihkan pertanyaan Yunho secara halus. _Oh well,_ ia memang sangat malas untuk membahas kejadian tak mengenakan itu untuk saat ini.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Arraseo."

"Kyu, gwaenchana? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Jaejoong kala mendapati raut wajah Kyu yang terlihat menahan sesuatu dan keningnya dipenuhi peluh.

"Eoh? A-niyo, aku tidak sakit, gwaenchanayo Jae." Jawab yeoja manis itu gugup.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu digendong sama Oppa tiang tadi?" kali ini Junsu yang bertanya.

"I-itu aku-"

"Tadi Babykyu ku terjatuh dan kakinya sakit, ya kannn chagiya?" Kyu terbengong sejenak dan langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Hey bodoh, tadi katanya Kyu tidak sakit?" seru Yoochun dengan alis bertautan.

"Eoh? Iya juga ya." gumam Changmin dengan tampan bodoh, namun ia segera tersadar.

"Y-ya! chagiya masa kamu lupa kalau kamu sedang sakit." Sontak Changmin beralasan.

Kyu mengulas senyum aneh, "Eoh? Nde aku sakit Oppa, awww ... awww ... kaki ku sakit ~"

"Eohhh? Yang mana yang sakit chagiyaaa?" jerit Changmin memuluskan akting kekasihnya.

Yunho mendelik, "Mencurigakan."

Changmin sontak menoleh, "Apa yang mencurigakan Hyung? Aish, sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan sekarang ~" seru Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Permainan apa Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memainkan jemari indah namjachingunya.

"Truth or dare."

"Sepertinya seruuu, ue kyang kyang ~~~" pekik Junsu antusias. Tiga couple fenomenal itu lantas duduk melingkari meja bundar ruang karaoke VVIP tersebut.

Jaejoong mengambil botol Vodka yang 10% volume airnya sudah di teguk Junsu tapi yeoja imut itu belum mabuk sama sekali. "Kita pakai ini saja untuk menentukannya, eotteokhae?"

"Sejunsuuu ~~~" seru Yoochun memeluk kekasih montoknya.

"Akuuu ... aku yang pertama memutarnya yaaa?" seru Kyu antusias yang langsung disetujui semuanya.

Yeoja manis itu memutar botol Vodka tersebut dan setelah beberapa saat berputar, ujung botol tersebut mengarah pada Yoochun. "Oppa jidat, truth or dare?"

Yoochun berpikir sejenak, "Humm, dare saja."

Kyu menyeringai setan, "Tunjukan pada kami Chunface terjelek mu. Duckbutt, kamu belum pernah melihat betapa jeleknya wajah namjachingumu kan?"

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya frustasi, _'Sial.'_ Batinnya.

Junsu menggeleng polos, "Wajah Oppa sangat tampan."

Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyu tertawa keras. _Yeah,_ Junsu memang tidak pernah melihat Chunface yang katanya bisa membahayakan kandungan para ibu hamil. _Aish,_ masa iya Yoochun menunjukan wajah jeleknya pada kekasihnya sendiri. Kalau Junsu berpaling dan langsung memutuskannya, eottokhae?

"Tunggu sampai kamu melihatnya, Junsu-ahh." Kata Yunho terkekeh.

"Tunjukan jidat Hyung ~~~"

Yoochun menghela nafas lalu berdiri. "Aku akan menutup dulu wajahku dengan topi ini." Kata namja bersuara seksi itu. "Aigo, ini memalukan ~" Yoochun terkikik malu sendiri. Ia menutup terlebih dahulu wajahnya dan memasang tampang ter-abstraknya lalu berancang-ancang dan membukanya ...

"Huwahahahahaha ~~~" dan seketika suara tawa langsung menggelegar ketiap sudut ruangan.

"Hahahaha ... kau jelek sekali Hyung hahaha ... sangat jelek ~~~" pekik Changmin dengan evil laugh-nya yang lantas menampakan mata mismatcted-nya sambil gelundungan tak jelas dilantai.

"Nde, Oppa jidat sangat jelek hahaha ... wajahnya abstrak sekali haha ..." seru Kyu seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa diaduk-aduk karna tawanya.

"Hahaha ... seperti dakocan haha ..." celetuk Jaejoong tertawa sejadinya sembari menutup sebagian wajah cantiknya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aigo ~ jidat hahaha ... tak heran Chunface mu dapat mengugurkan kandungan ibu hamil haha ..." pekik Yunho sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karna tawa terpingkal-pingkalnya.

"Ue kyang kyang ~~~ Oppaaa, lakukan sekali lagi, aku ingin memotretnya dan menunjukannya pada Umma dan Appa haha ..." pekik Junsu dengan tawa lumba-lumbanya seraya meraih ponselnya.

"Mwo? Shireooo, aku bisa ditolak mentah-mentah saat melamarmu nanti, Suie." Tolak Yoochun dengan tampang frustasi karna menjadi korban pem-bully-an sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ue kyang kyang ~ aku hanya bercanda Oppa haha ..." seru Junsu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chunnie-nya yang sudah memasang tampang sangat tertekan. _Ohh,_ poor Yoochun.

"Ya! Stop laughing guys! Aku akan memutar botol ini ~~~" jengah namja cassanova itu kesal yang lantas membuat semua menghentikan tawanya walau masih terdengar suara cekikikan kecil disana.

Yoochun mengambil botol tersebut lalu memutarnya. _Ahh,_ ternyata permainan ini sangat menyenangkan. Seiring dengan botol Vodka yang terus berputar, terdengar suara tawa dan gerutuan kecil yang menambah suasana semakin seru. Ujung botol tersebut berhenti tepat kearah Jaejoong.

"Boojaeee ~~~" seru Yunho antusias.

"Jae, truth or dare ?" tanya Yoochun menyeringai seraya memicingkan matanya.

Yeoja bermata doe itu terdiam sesaat seraya mengerjabkan doe eyes-nya, "Truth Oppa."

"Baiklah, humm ..." Yoochun berpikir sejenak, "Ada berapa mantan namjachingu mu?"

Yunho sontak menatap intens Boojae-nya yang terlihat kaget atas pertanyaan Yoochun. Ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu karna memang tidak pernah terlintas dikepalanya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Junsu dan Kyu terkekeh dengan pertanyaan tersebut karna mereka sudah tahu jawabannya_. Ahh,_ siapkan saja jantung kalian.

"Aku jadi penasaran, palli katakan Jae ~~~" desak Changmin yang diangguki antusias Yunho, "Berapa, Boo?"

"I-itu humm ... mantan namjachingu ku ada dua humm ... dua puluh lima."

"Mwooooooo?"

Omo! What the ...?! Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jaejoong yang polos dan lugunya tidak ketulungan mengoleksi ex-boyfriend sampai sebanyak itu. _Oh God,_ satu rahasia mencengangkan yeoja cantik bak boneka hidup ini sudah terkuak dan ingin rasanya Yunho terjun kedasar sungai Han saat ini juga.

"Jinjjayo, Boo?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Jaejoong .

"Aigo, Yunho Hyung. Ternyata Boojae mu yang polos ini seorang playgirl." Kata Changmin sedikit berbisik.

"Ya! Changmin Oppa! Aku tidak seperti itu!" pekik Jaejoong tak terima seraya mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya. Changmin langsung cengengesan tak jelas sementara Yunho tengah mendengus frustasi.

"Kenapa banyak sekali, Boo?" tanya Yunho lirih. Namja bermata tajam itu jadi sedih sendiri kala menyadari kalau dia adalah kekasih sang primadona yang ke dua puluh enam. _Oh Tuhan_ ~ tabahkan hati seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong yang menyadari raut sedih beruang tampannya pun langsung menumpukan tangannya pada paha Yunnie-nya, "Aku tidak tega menolak mereka semua, Oppa." Jawabnya jujur.

"Mwo? jangan-jangan kamu juga menerimaku karna tidak tega, Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca. _Aigo,_ melankolis sekali namja manly ini jika sudah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan perihal yeojachingu-nya.

"Eoh? Tentu saja tidak, aku menerima Oppa karna aku mencintai Oppa, Oppa tanya saja sama Suie dan Kyunnie sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai Oppa." Jelas Jaejoong seraya mem-pout-kan bibir cherry-nya.

"Yunho Oppa, tenang saja, kau adalah satu-satunya pemegang kunci hati Jaejae." Ujar Kyu yang langsung diangguki Junsu.

"Jinjja, Boo?" Jaejoong lantas mengangguk imut lalu mencium pipi Yunho.

"Boojaeee yeoppo ~~~" seru Yunho manja sambil memeluk erat tubuh langsing Boojae-nya. Baik Yoosu maupun Changkyu hanya tersenyum melihat adegan lovey dovey pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menapaki permukaan altar itu.

"Jaejae, sebutkan beberapa nama yang kiranya kami kenal?" ujar Yoochun penasaran.

Junsu dan Kyu cekikikan seraya melirik bersamaan menatap Jaejoong.

"Jongki Oppa, fakultas ekonomi tingkat middle." Kata Junsu terkekeh.

"Yihan Oppa, lulus tahun lalu dan sekarang menjadi asisten Dosen." Timpal Kyu menyeringai evil.

"LeeU, fakultas kedokteran tingkat junior." Tambah Junsu.

"Yamammpph-"

Jaejoong membekap mulut Kyu, "Y-ya! hentikan ibu tiri, duckbutt!"

Junsu sontak menutup rapat mulutnya seraya memberikan V-sign dengan jarinya.

"Aigo, Jae-ahh, mantan namjachingu mu mencangkup berbagai usia nde?" celetuk Changmin sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"I can't believe this, you so dangerous, Jae-ahh. Oh my God ~" seru Yoochun over act.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir sexy-nya seraya menatap satu persatu orang dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Jebal hentikan ~"

Yunho yang menyadari air mata Jaejoong sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya lantas merangkul sang kekasih dan memasang tampang segirang mungkin. _Yeah, _Yunho **tidak peduli** ada berapa ex-boyfriend kekasihnya, toh ialah yang berhasil **memenangkan hati** yeoja melebihi cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Aish sudahlah, kkha ~ kita lanjutkan, Boo putar botolnya." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu memutar botol tersebut dengan tenaga balita usia 5 tahun, sungguh gemulai.

"Minnie!" sontak Kyu memukul lengan Changmin kala ujung botol tersebut mengarah pada kekasihnya.

"Tiang Oppa, truth or dare?" tanya Jaejoong menyeringai seraya mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Humm, kalau dare apa tantangannya?" tanya Changmin santai.

_PLETAK_

"Mana boleh menanyakannya dulu! Ck' babbo!" omel Yoochun seraya menjitak telak kepala jenius dongsaengnya.

Changmin lantas menatap sebal Yoochun seraya mengusap-usap kepala malangnya, "Ck' dasar jidat lebar! Humm, aku pilih truth saja."

"Jinjja? woaaa ~ Ibu tiri nasibmu dalam bahaya ue kyang kyang ~" seru Junsu tertawa nista seraya menatap Kyu yang terlihat gugup.

Jaejoong menusuk pipi tembam Junsu dengan telunjuknya, "Aku tidak akan menanyakan hal pribadi, Duckbutt." Kata Jaejoong bijak yang lantas membuat Junsu menngembungkan pipinya dan Kyu yang langsung tertawa girang.

"Changmin Oppa, hal apa yang ingin Oppa lakukan dalam jangka waktu dekat ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang sontak membuat raut wajah seisi ruangan menjadi serius seketika.

Changmin bergumam seraya berpikir sejenak, "Menghabiskan waktu bersama Hyungdeul." Kata Changmin tersenyum tulus.

Yoochun dan Yunho lantas menautkan alis mereka heran.

"Wae eoh?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin menghela nafas, "Sebentar lagi kalian akan lulus dan menginggalkan ku, Hyung!" jawab Changmin tegas.

Seketika senyum hangat terukir dibibir Yunho dan Yoochun juga tiga yeoja cantik disana. Benarkah ini Shim Changmin si evil maknae itu? Ohh tentu saja, sekejam-kejamnya namja pemilik smirk mengerikan itu, namun tetap saja Changmin adalah yang termuda dan biasa diladeni. Walaupun Changmin punya banyak teman, bahkan sangat banyak, tapi Yunho dan Yoochun sangatlah berbeda, **they are a special best friend and brother.**

"Yaaa, kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini Changmin-ahh?" tanya Yoochun terkekeh seraya merangkul dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Aku serius jidat Hyung, aku terbiasa kemana-mana bersama kalian sejak dulu, pasti rasanya akan berbeda nanti." Ujar Changmin lirih.

Kyu sontak menggenggam tangan kekasihnya seraya tersenyum hangat sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah menyaksikan dengan mata yang sudah berurai bulir krystal.

Yunho terkekeh, "Maka dari itu Changmin-ahh, jadilah lebih kuat dan mandiri mulai saat ini, saat aku dan Yoochun sedang tidak ada disampingmu." Bijak Yunho seraya menepuk pundak Changmin.

"Benar kata Yunho, lagipula kalau kami lulus bukan berarti kau tak akan bertemu kami lagi Changmin-ahh." Ujar Yoochun yang diangguki Yunho.

"Humm, kau boleh sesuka hatimu mengunjungi kantor dan rumah ku bersama Boojae nanti." Kata Yunho sambil merengkuh pinggang ramping calon istrinya.

"Benarkah, Hyung?" Yunho dan Yoochun kompak mengangguk.

"Changmin Oppa, lagipula ada Kyu, aku dan Junsu yang masih bisa menemani Oppa di kampus." Ujar Jaejoong seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Nde, Benar kata Jae." Tambah Junsu mengepalkan tangannya mantap.

Kyu mengelus rambut Changmin, "Kamu tidak akan sendiri Minnie-ahh, aku akan selalu ada disisi mu, disampingmu dan menemanimu." Tulus Kyu tersenyum hangat.

Changmin tertegun seraya mengulas senyum sendu, "Chagiya ~~~"

"Gomawo Babykyu, gomawo semuanya."

Changmin menghela nafas lalu tersenyum haru, "Aku akan mengingat malam ini dan menjadikannya memori yang manis untuk selalu dan terus dikenang, saranghae yeorobun."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong ^^ aku datang bersama chapter 15 hehe ... Bagaimana chapter ini? Tidak seru? Ya, aku menyadarinya #pundung# :'D sejujurnya, aku lagi-lagi tidak pede untuk mempost chapter ini, entah kenapa tapi sepertinya semakin membosankan dan terlalu panjang nde? :3 semoga aku bisa memperbaikinya #nunduk-nunduk bareng Min#.**

**Seperti yang aku katakan diatas kalau ini bukanlah Yunjae Wedding, Mianhae. Berhubung banyak yang minta konflik Changkyu dan demi kesesuaian alur dengan berat hati aku menunda Yunjae Wedding dan akan ada di chapter depan ^^ semoga readerdeul terutama YJS #aku juga YJS# masih mau menunggu nde hehe ...**

**Eotthokae Changkyu NC-nya? Mian kalau kurang HOT #nyengir mesum#. Aku malu sendiri waktu baca ulang chapter ini . maklum newbie dalam membuat NC. Percaya atau tidak untuk membuat NC aku sampai baca bejibun FF rate-M :3 untuk mendalami, bukannya mesum nde XD #dodorin kutang Jaemma#**

**Oke, cukup sekian celotehan tak jelas saya hehe ... JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO untuk semua READER yang sudah READ N' REVIEW. JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA untuk update yang lama, alur yang lambatnya kaya langkahnya ddangkoma, kata-kata yang tak berkenan dan typos yang masih bertebaran *senyum manis ala om Sooman*. Aku tunggu REVIEW chingudeul ^o^ **


	16. Yunjae Time

**Previous Chapter :**

Changmin menghela nafas lalu tersenyum haru, "Aku akan mengingat malam ini dan menjadikannya memori yang manis untuk selalu dan terus dikenang, saranghae yeorobun."

**CHAPTER 16**

**(Yunjae Time)**

_6 bulan kemudian ..._

_10 Juni 2013_

_08.00 KST_

_(Dress__room)_

Seorang yeoja cantik bergaun putih tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Gaun putih berbahan _tulle_ rancangan _Alexander McQueen_ yang melekat di tubuh proporsionalnya tampak mewah dan indah. Aksen _ruffle_ di bagian rok, payet dari _swarovski_ dan taburan _crystal_ dibagian dadanya menambah kesan elegant dan glamour gaun pengantin yang dilansir seharga satu mobil mewah berlogo _Cavallino Rampante_ alias _Ferrari_.

Rambut Almond yeoja cantik itu di gulung sedemikian rupa dengan sebuah kerudung putih transparan dan sebuah mahkota kecil bertabur _diamond_ diatasnya. Sepasang sarung tangan putih dan anting berlian menambah kilau penampilan yeoja bermata doe itu. _Crystal high heels_ setinggi 10 cm membuat kaki jenjangnya nampak semakin sempurna dan menambah kepercayaan dirinya untuk berjalan diatas megahnya altar gereja.

_Ya,_ hari ini adalah hari **pernikahan** yeoja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi Jung Jaejoong. Tepat hari ini, ditanggal **10 Juni 2013** Yunho dan Jaejoong akan mengucap **janji suci sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan.**

_CEKLEK_

Pintu ruang rias terbuka dan menampakan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang nampak cantik dengan gaun putih bergaya _classic_._ "_Joongie,"

"Umma," sahut Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya.

Umma Kim berjalan menghampiri anak semata wayangnya dengan senyum hangat yang terukir diwajah tuanya, "Aigo, anak Umma cantik sekali." Puji Umma Kim sambil memegang kedua bahu terbuka Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Umma." Balas Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Rasanya baru kemarin Umma menemanimu mendaftar di Elementary School chagi, tapi ternyata waktu begitu cepat, kamu sudah berada dijenjang University, menemukan pria yang tepat dan akan menikah, Umma sangat bahagia Joongie." Ucap Umma Kim disertai senyum bahagia dan haru yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sesaat yeoja berkulit porselen itu mamandang paras ayu Ibunya lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Umma, jeongmal gomawoyo untuk semuanya, mianhae Joongie belum bisa membalas semua jasa Umma." Ujar Jaejoong lirih seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang Umma yang selama 17 tahun sudah merawat dirinya.

Umma Kim menahan mati-matian air matanya yang ingin jatuh mengalir. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis lagi dihadapan Joongie kecilnya yang sudah beranjak dewasa, terlebih lagi ini hari yang sangat bahagia.

Perlahan Umma Kim mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut, mengalirkan segenap cinta tulus seorang ibu pada anaknya lewat sentuhan hangat itu. Gadis pintar namun manja itu sudah menemukan pangeran impiannya dan akan segera membangun sebuah keluarga sendiri sekarang. _Nde,_ putrinya sudah dewasa dan tumbuh menjadi gadis kuat – seperti yang diharaplan alm. Appa-nya.

"Joongie, kenapa bicara seperti itu humm? Dengar sayang, memiliki anak secantik dan secerdas Joongie sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Umma, selama ini Joongie selalu menjadi anak yang baik dan selalu membantu Umma, jeongmal itu sudah lebih dari cukup chagi." Tutur Umma Kim tersenyum tulus.

"Umma ..."

Umma Kim tertegun kala merasakan punggung sang anak bergetar dan dapat dipastikan kalau Jaejoong menangis saat ini, "Ssstttt ... kenapa Joongie kitty menangis humm? Uljima sayang, nanti makeup-nya luntur." Ujar Umma Kim terkekeh sendu.

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya lalu meraih kedua tangan Umma-nya, "Hiks ... Umma ... terimakasih sudah merawat Joongie dengan sangat baik selama ini, terimakasih karna selalu berada disamping Joongie dan menemani Joongie, terimakasih sudah menguatkan hati Joongie dan mengajarkan banyak hal pada Joongie, terimakasih karna Umma sudah menjadi Ibu sekaligus sahabat terbaik untuk Joongie, Umma ... Joongie sangat mencintai Umma, I love you so much my super mom."

Umma Kim tersentuh dan merasa hatinya mendesir hangat. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, lidahnya terasa keluh untuk berucap, namun senyum lembut selalu terukir dengan sangat tulus.

Perlahan ia menyeka lembut kristal bening Jaejoong lalu mengelus sayang pipi halus sang buah hati. "Jadilah super mom untuk cucu Umma nantinya, berjanjilah untuk selalu berbahagia. I love you more and more, my belove daugther." Balas Umma Kim seraya mengecup kening Jaejoong yang membuat tangis yeoja berparas boneka itu semakin kuat.

Umma Kim memejamkan matanya sesaat kala memorinya berputar dan menampakan wajah suaminya, _'Yeobo, uri Joongie akan menikah, semoga kamu menyaksikannya dari tempat terbaik disana, kami menyanyangi mu.' _Ucapnya dalam hati. Umma Kim membuka matanya lalu mengulas senyum teduh.

"Uljima chagi, Aigo ~ maskaranya bisa luntur kalau air matamu terus keluar Joongie, kkha ~ uljima nde aegya yeoppo cup ... cup ... cup ..." Seru Umma Kim mencoba menetralkan suasana dengan sedikit menggoda Jaejoong.

"Jinjjayeo hiks ... maskara Joongie luntur?" tanya Jaejoong lucu walau masih disertai dengan isakan.

Yeoja secantik _Russian doll_ itu segera bercermin dan untunglah makeup-nya masih dalam keadaan baik. _Oh well,_ tentu saja makeup itu tidak akan luntur hanya karna terkena air mata, karna makeup yang digunakan Jaejoong dan Umma Kim adalah makeup terbaik didunia dan kualitasnya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ahh, Jung's so rich.

"Kalau kamu menangis terus tentu bisa luntur chagi, kkha ~ tersenyumlah ~~~" seru Umma Kim tersenyum riang yang sontak membuat bibir cherry sang anak melengkung indah.

"Aigo, anak Umma memang sangat cantik, pantas Yunho sampai tergila-gila." Goda Umma Kim terkekeh.

"Ummaaa ~~~" rengek Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

_CEKLEK_

"Joongieee ~~~"

Jaejoong dan Umma Kim sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja terbuka dan menampakan dua sosok yeoja cantik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Dua yeoja manis itu nampak menawan, Kyu memakai _long dress_ _spaghetti_ _line_ yang memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang mulus, sementara Junsu memakai _mini dress_ dengan bagian rok menggembang yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya.

"Suie ~~~ Kyunnie ~~~" seru Jaejoong memeluk kedua sahabatnya sesaat.

"Joongie-ahh, Chukkae ~~~" Seru Junsu dan Kyu kompak.

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar suara cempreng kedua sahabatnya, "Gomawo Suie Kyunnie."

Umma Kim mengulas senyum hangat kala menyaksikan keakraban sang anak dengan kedua sahabatnya. Umma Kim sudah sangat mengenal Junsu dan Kyu yang sering kali mampir dan menginap dirumahnya. Umma cantik itu menyimpulkan kalau dua remaja lucu itu adalah sahabat yang sangat baik dan mengerti keadaan anaknya. Ya, jalinan persahabatan mereka yang begitu indah memang patut diberi _apresiasi._

Junsu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu Jaejoong, "Aigo, Joongie-ahh neomu yeoppo ~~~" puji Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya dan mata melebar disertai anggukan setuju Kyu.

"Kamu seperti princess, Jaejae. Aigo ~~~ Yunho Oppa sangat beruntung." Tambah Kyu seraya menatap kagum sosok cantik Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum malu.

_Oh well,_ Junsu dan Kyu saja sampai se-terpesona itu melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang sangat cantik dan anggun. _Aish,_ bagaimana dengan reaksi Yunho nantinya? Menganga, mimisan atau pingsan ditempat? _Aigo,_ semoga namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu dapat menghandle debaran jantungnya kala menatap langsung calon istrinya yang sungguh mengagumkan.

"Jaejae, ini aku membawakan buket bunga yang harus kamu bawa dan lempar nantinya, ini dari Jung Ahjumma." Kata Kyu seraya memberikan sebuket mawar merah yang sudah dirangkai dengan sangat indah.

Jaejoong menerima bunga itu, "Gomawo Kyu, bunga ini cantik sekali." Ucap yeoja barbie itu tersenyum seraya menghirup aroma khas mawar merah tersebut.

"Joongie, nanti bunganya lempar kearah ku nde, supaya aku dan Chunnie Oppa segera menyusulmu ue kyang kyang ~~~" seru Junsu tertawa girang.

Jaejoong dan Umma Kim lantas tertawa mendengar penuturan Junsu barusan.

Kyu menjitak pelan kepala Junsu, "Ya! Duckbutt, jangan menyabotase bunga itu senak butt-mu, aku juga ingin mendapatkan bunga itu tau!" ujar Kyu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Ya! kamu kan belum ingin menikah, aku lebih memerlukannya ibu tiri." Seru Junsu menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kyu sedikit tersentak, "M-mwo? siapa yang bilang aku belum ingin menikah? Ck' sok tahu sekali kau pantat bebek!" sergah Kyu mengetuk kepala Junsu.

"Ya! Appo ibu tiri ~~~" sontak yeoja imut ber-butt montok itu sebal. Kyu hanya terkekeh seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum jahil, "Jadi kamu ingin menikah dengan Changmin Oppa secepatnya, Kyu?"

Kyu sedikit terkejut, pasalnya selama ini yeoja manis nan ketus itu selalu mengelak jika Changmin membahas perihal kesiapannya untuk menikah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga mengatakan hal tersebut. Bukankah secara tak langsung ucapan Kyu baru saja menisyaratkan keinginannya untuk segera menikah?. Yeah, **so obvoius.**

Kalau Junsu ck' jangan ditanya, si imut nan ramah itu sudah pasti siap sedia jika sewaktu-waktu dilamar Yoochun. Hey, bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan. Terkejutkah? _Yeah,_ 3 bulan lalu Yoosu sudah **resmi bertunangan.**

Kyu mengusap tekuknya, "I-itu aku ..."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, "Kyunnie-ahh, sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Aigo, eotthokae reaksi Changmin Oppa kalau aku mengatakan kamu sudah ingin menikah?" Intrupsi Jaejoong menggoda Kyu yang sudah blushing sedari tadi.

"Y-ya Jae! Aish ... t-tentu saja aku juga ingin menikah, makanya aku ingin mendapatkan bunga itu." Jawab Kyu malu-malu seraya menunjuk buket bunga yang berada ditangan Jaejoong.

Mata Junsu memicing, "Ayo kita bersaing ibu tiri." Ucap Junsu mendramatisir.

"Eoh? Siapa takut, aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu, Duckbutt." Gurau Kyu yang lantas membuat raut wajah Junsu muram seketika.

"Ya! kenapa bawa-bawa tinggi badan?! Ish ,,, menyebalkan." Cibir Junsu menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya.

Umma Kim terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Junsu dan Kyu bersamaan, "Aish, sudah sudah, gadis manis tidak boleh bertengkar." Titah Umma Kim yang lantas membuat dua yeoja labil itu kalem seketika dan justru Jaejoong yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha ..."

_CEKLEK_

Seorang yeoja berseragam menyembulkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis, "Maaf aku mengganggu, tapi Nona muda harus segera bersiap-siap." Kata yeoja ber-name-tag Yuri itu. Yuri adalah salah satu asisten pribadi Umma Jung yang ditugaskan untuk mengabarkan kesiapan sang pengantin wanita di Hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari gereja.

Umma Kim mengangguk, "Nde, gomawo Yuri-shi."

"Nde, Nyonya Kim, saya permisi dulu." Ucap Yuri seraya menutup kembali pintu dress room itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas seraya mengatur debar jantungnya yang terasa semakin cepat. Gugup! Ia sangat gugup!.

Umma Kim yang menyadari kegugupan Jaejoong langsung mengusap lengan halus sang putri. "Kamu bisa sayang."

"Nde, Umma."

"Hwating Joongie ~~~" seru Junsu dan Kyu dengan semangat membara.

Yeoja cantik bak mannequin itu tersenyum tulus, "Nde, Hwating!."

... OMS ...

_Yoida full Gospel Church ..._

_10.00 KST_

Alunan piano nan syahdu mengalun indah bersamaan dengan dentingan lonceng didalam _Yoida full Gospel Church _yang merupakangereja terbesar di Seoul. Tampak gereja sudah ramai dengan kedatangan keluarga dan kerabat terdekat dari kedua belah pihak. Pemberkatan dipagi yang cerah ini memang hanya dihadiri kalangan terbatas – keluarga dan kerabat terdekat. Sedangkan, acara resepsi akan di lanjutkan pada malam hari di Hotel bintang lima yang turut mengundang 3000 tamu undangan.

Yunho sudah berdiri tegap dipelataran altar menunggu kedatangan pengantin wanitanya. Namja tampan yang sedari tadi terus menggembangkan senyumnya itu nampak sempurna dengan balutan _tuxedo_ hitam yang membentuk tubuh proporsionalnya semakin nyata. Rambut _brunette_-nya ditata begitu rapih dan resmi. Ketampanannya bagai pangeran impian dan membuat siapa saja menatap kagum kegagahan seorang Jung Yunho.

Para tamu undangan terlihat berbincang selagi menunggu kedatangan mempelai wanita. Terlihat Umma Kim yang sudah lebih dulu tiba dan duduk berdampingan dengan Umma dan Appa Jung. Nampak Juga Yoochun beserta Junsu dan Changmin beserta Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang para orangtua mereka.

_Tak lama kemudian ..._

_KRIETTT_

Pintu gereja yang menjulang tinggi terbuka lebar. Iringan instrumen musik gubahan _Bethoven – Ode To Joy_ mengalun indah seirama dengan langkah kaki seorang wanita bergaun putih. Suasana bising langsung hening seketika, terpana pada sosok mempelai wanita yang sangat cantik dan mempesona.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan sangat anggun menuju altar sambil merangkul lengan Kim Yihyun – pamannya (kakak ayahnya) yang selama ini menetap di USA.

Seluruh mata terpaku pada yeoja cantik itu. Jaejoong bagai putri sesungguhnya. Bahkan kecantikannya melebihi dewi keindahan – _Aphrodite._

Mata setajam elang milik Yunho tak bekedip memandang calon istrinya yang melampaui kata cantik dan begitu berkilau. Jantung Yunho berdebar semakin cepat kala bibir cherry itu mengulas senyum manis padanya. Mata doe-nya menatap Yunho dengan pacaran kasih yang begitu mendalam. Jaejoong, gadis cantik yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya itu sudah berada dihadapannya sekarang.

Paman Kim melepas gandengan Jaejoong, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lalu menerimanya dan membawa Jaejoong sedikit maju kedepan untuk menghadap sang Pastor.

Pernikahan sakral itu pun di mulai ...

"Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu, mencintainya seumur hidupmu. Menjaganya dalam keadaan miskin atau kaya. Melindunginya dalam keadaan menderita atau bahagia. Mencintainya selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Yunho tegas dan lantang.

"Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu, mencintainya seumur hidupmu. Menjaganya dalam keadaan miskin atau kaya. Melindunginya dalam keadaan menderita atau bahagia. Mencintainya selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Jaejoong tegas namun lembut.

Pria tua berjubah hitam dengan syal berlambang salib dengan sulaman dari benang emas itu tersenyum tipis pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, kalian sudah **sah** menjadi sepasang suami istri dihadapan Tuhan."

Alunan musik merdu dan dentingan piano terdengar bersahutan dengan suara tangis haru para hadirin. Suasana gereja pagi itu terasa sungguh hikmat. Semua mata memandang sepasang pengantin baru itu dengan tatapan kagum dan ikut berbahagia.

"Silahkan memasang cincin pernikahan pada pasangan anda." Kata sang Pastor.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk seraya meraih kotak cincin berwarna putih yang dibawa oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata _azure_ yang tak lain adalah adik sepupunya yang memang berdarah Inggris-Korea.

Yunho menghadap ke arah istrinya dan membuka kerudung putih itu. Jantung Yunho berdetak semakin cepat kala mata seindah mutiara itu menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Bibir semerah cherry itu tersenyum manis padanya dan Yunho sangat terpana dengan kecantikan wanita dihadapannya, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah **istrinya, Jung Jaejoong.**

Yunho meraih tangan istrinya lalu menyematkan cincin Cartier yang begitu berkilau dengan sepuluh taburan berlian penghiasnya (sesuai tanggal pernikahan). Dicincin mewah itu juga tercetak jelas namanya dan sang istri bersama dengan tanggal pernikahan mereka hari ini.

Yunho mencium tangan cantik itu lalu menatap mata bulat sang istri dengan dalam. Giliran Jaejoong yang mengambil cincin pasangannya pada gadis kecil itu lalu menyematkannya pada jemari indah sang suami. Keduanya saling menatap dengan dalam seraya mengulas senyum penuh bahagia.

**Cartier special wedding** ini berbeda dengan Cartier saat proses pelamaran Yunho - 6 bulan lalu - di sebuah restaurant mewah pada malam Valentine. Cartier yang terdahulu hanya bertabur enam berlian tanpa goresan nama pasangan serasi itu. _Well,_ cincin terdahulu memang sudah sangat mewah, Ahh bahkan sangat mewah, hanya saja Yunho ingin memberikan yang** lebih terbaik** untuk Jaejoong dihari paling bersejarah dalam hidup mereka.

"Mempelai pria berhak mencium sang mempelai wanita." Ucap sang pastor.

Yunho mengangguk dengan seulas senyum hangat yang terus mengembang di paras tampannya. Ia memegang bahu kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang dagu Jaejoong - mengangkat sedikit wajah cantik istrinya. Yunho tersenyum lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya yang reflek membuat Jaejoong memejamkan mata doe-nya.

_CHUP ~~~_

Yunho melumat dan memanggut bibir semanis cherry istrinya dengan lembut seolah ingin mengalirkan cinta tulusnya lewat ciuman itu. Jaejoong sudah mengalungkan tangannya keleher sang suami dan menikmati ciuman yang terasa berbeda dan begitu nikmat. Jantung keduanya berdebar bersahutan seiringan dengan lumatan dan kecupan penuh kasih itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu saling menatap dengan dalam.

Yunho menyatukan keningnya dan kening Jaejoong, "Jeongmal saranghae, Jung Jaejoong."

Yeoja bermata indah itu tersenyum tulus, "Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho."

_Prok ... prok ... prok ..._

Suara tepuk tangan langsung mendominasi tiap sudut gereja. Para keluarga langsung berhambur untuk memeluk Yunho dan Jaejoong seraya mengucapkan **'selamat'**. Pengantin baru itu pun tak dapat membendung tangis haru mereka. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho, keduanya menangis dalam pelukan orangtua dan keluarga mereka.

_Aigo,_ bukankah ini sangat mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan?, Mari ucapkan selamat untuk Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dan mari berdoa untuk kebahagiaan rumah tangga mereka. Amin ~

Acara selanjutnya adalah sesi pelemparan bunga yang akan dilakukan oleh pengantin wanita. Para yeoja dan namja lajang atau pun yang sudah memiliki pasangan tapi belum menikah - termaksud Junsu dan Kyu - terlihat begitu antusias. Mereka sudah berkumpul dan menunggu Jaejoong yang tengah mengenggam buket bunga dengan senyum sumringah.

Seorang MC bernama Phyrme – yang tak lain adalah teman Yunho - terus bercuap-cuap seraya mencairkan jalannya acara. "Sebelum sesi pelemparan bunga, aku secara pribadi ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk Yunho dongsaeng ku yang sudah resmi menikah dengan si cantik Jaejoongie, Chukkae Yunjae ~~~" seru Phyrme yang disambut tepuk tangan para tamu undangan. Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menundukan tubuh mereka – mengisyaratkan ucapan terimakasih.

"Baiklah Jaejoongie, kamu bisa melempar bunga itu dalam hitungan ketiga." Kata Phyrme yang langsung diangguki Jaejoong.

_Hana ..._

_Dul ..._

_Set ..._

"Kyaaa ~~~"

"Woaaa ~~~ yang mendapat bunganya Kyu Eonnie dan Junsu Eonnie ~~~" pekik Taemin heboh yang sontak membuat semua mata tertuju pada Kyu dan Junsu yang sama-sama tengah memegang bunga cantik itu dengan raut terkejut.

Sang MC menghampiri dua yeoja cantik itu, "Eoh? kedua nona ini menangkapnya secara bersamaan." Kata Phyrme melongo yang sontak menimbulkan gelak tawa para tamu undangan.

Changmin dan Yoochun yang menyaksikan itu pun hanya terkekeh sendiri.

"Nona-nona, apa kalian sudah memiliki pasangan?" tanya Phyrme yang langsung diangguki kompak Junsu dan Kyu.

"Apa pasangan kalian hadir juga disini?" keduanya kembali mengangguk bersamaan.

"Bisa kalian tunjukan pasangan kalian masing-masing?" pinta Phyrme yang langsung disanggupi kedua yeoja cantik itu. Junsu dan Kyu lantas menunjuk Changmin dan Yoochun yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan cengiran sejuta watt mereka.

Phyrme sedikit kaget karna ia sangat mengenal Yoochun dan Changmin. _Yeah, _mereka sering bertemu di Pub. Kalau Phyrme tidak ingat ini acara pernikahan, mungkin ia sudah menghampiri dua namja tampan itu dan langsung menoyor kepala mereka. Namun karna ini acara resmi, sudah seharusnya kan ia menjaga _attitude_.

"Ahh, dua namja tampan disana ternyata, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin humm ... aku cukup mengenal baik mereka, tak ku sangka yeojachingu kalian sangat cantik." Kata Phyrme sedikit bercanda. Namja itu kembali menatap Junsu dan Kyu yang tengah berdebat seraya menggenggam kuat bunga mawar itu.

"Nona-nona adakah diantara kalian yang ingin merelakan bunga ini pada salah satunya?" tanya Phyrme.

"Shireo!" jawab Junsu dan Kyu tegas yang sontak membuat seisi gereja kembali tertawa.

"E-ehh baiklah, karna dua nona cantik ini menangkap bunga secara bersamaan, mari doakan mereka untuk segera menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong." seru Phyrme yang sontak membuat seisi gereja bersorak sorai dan sukses pula membuat pipi Junsu dan Kyu memerah seketika.

"Dua nona ini wajahnya merona haha ... Yoochun-ahh Changmin-ahh segeralah nikahi kekasih kalian." gurau Phyrme yang langsung meledakan tawa para hadirin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut tertawa dan terlarut pada moment menyenangkan itu. Yunho terus merangkul pinggang ramping istrinya dan sesekali berbisik mesra.

"Istriku, jeongmal saranghae ~~~" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga sensitif istrinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Nado, suamiku."

... OMS ...

_Lotte Hotel Seoul ..._

_19.00 KST_

Ballroom hotel mewah berbintang lima - milik keluarga Jung - terlihat berbeda malam ini. Berbagai rangkaian bunga cantik terlihat memenuhi area Ballroom hotel terbesar di Seoul itu. _Yeah,_ resepsi pernikahan Jung Yunho – pewaris tunggal Jung corporation – dan Jung Jaejoong, seorang gadis cantik yang pagi tadi sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai istri sah namja tampan itu.

Tamu undangan mulai berdatangan. Mulai dari yang berpakaian resmi seperti para pejabat, kolega, artis dan model sampai yang berpakaian semi-formal seperti teman-teman University dari kedua mempelai yang turut hadir di resepsi pernikahan calon CEO perusahan terbesar di Seoul itu. Berbagai pengejar berita _Internasional_ bahkan berlomba untuk mendapatkan gambar terbaik pasangan muda itu.

Ternyata para petinggi yang pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan alm. Appa-nya Jaejoong cukup mengenali gadis cantik itu. _Yeah,_ dulu perusahaan keluarga Jaejoong merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Singapore dan cukup berpengaruh di Asia, sebelum akhirnya mengalami kebangkrutan karna pergantian CEO – saat Appa Kim mengidap kanker dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Dan sekarang Jaejoong kembali muncul ke permukaan – dikalangan pebisnis – sebagai menantu sah Jung Yoohyun - Ayah Yunho.

Para tamu undangan langsung berdecak kagum saat memasuki Ballroom yang berada didalam hotel terbesar di Seoul tersebut. Suasana Eropa begitu kental terasa dengan dominasi warna putih dan gold ditambah lampu-lampu _crystal_ yang menambah kesan mewah, glamour dan elegant Ballroom yang di design langsung oleh Jung Minhyun – Umma Yunho.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat sangat serasi dengan balutan pakaian semi-formal yang senada. Jaejoong nampak cantik dan menawan dengan mini dress putih berekor panjang yang mengeksplor keindahan kakinya, sementara Yunho nampak tampan dan gagah dengan _tuxedo _berwarna putih dengan aksen hiasan yang senada dengan gaun sang istri. Gaun dan tuxedo modern semi-formal itu dipilih langsung oleh kedua mempelai, berbeda dengan gaun dan _tuxedo _formal pada saatpemberkatan yang lebih dominan atas campur tangan Umma Jung. _Yeah,_ walaupun Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menikah tapi tetap saja keduanya masih sangat muda dan tentu saja berjiwa muda.

"Oppa, bolehkah aku menemui Kyu dan Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya.

Yunho menimang-nimang sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Tentu Boo, kkha ~ kita temui mereka sebentar."

"Kajja ~~~ suamiku." Seru Jaejoong seraya menarik tangan Yunho yang langsung tersenyum kegirangan.

"Baiklah, istriku."

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan mendekati teman-teman mereka dengan langkah seiringan sambil berpegangan tangan. Terdengar bisik-bisik kagum para hadirin kala melihat kemesraan Yunjae yang terkesan lucu dan sangat manis.

"Hey hey, lihatlah siapa yang datang?" goda Yoochun pada Yunjae yang baru saja bergabung ditengah-tengah mereka.

Changmin menyeringai, "Aigo, pengantin baru mesra sekali." Kata namja jangkung itu seraya memotong-motong berbagai macam cake dengan garpunya yang tergeletak abstrak di piring besarnya.

"Aku dan Boojae memang selalu mesra, Changmin-ahh." Jawab Yunho sambil menarik pinggang ramping istrinya lalu merangkulnya dengan erat. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sesaat dan hanya mengulas senyum malu.

"Nde, Yunho Oppa dan Jaejoong Eonnie memang selalu mesra, sampai-sampai aku iri melihatnya." Seru Taemin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Taeminnie dan Minho Oppa juga selalu mesra." Balas Jaejoong terkekeh kecil. Minho hanya menyeringai seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi bakpao kekasihnya.

Yoochun menatap intens Yunjae, "Aigo, aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kalian sudah menikah." Ujar Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Yunho terkekeh, "Yoochun-ahh, kau menyaksikan sendiri kan aku dan Boojae mengucap janji suci pagi tadi?"

Yoochun mengangguk, "Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa ini seperti mimpi." Kata namja berdahi lebar itu sembil menggerakan tangannya seperti membentuk sebuah pelangi.

Changmin menatap malas Yoochun, "Kau berlebihan jidat Hyung, ucapan yang tepat adalah kita belum terbiasa." Titah Changmin membenarkan kalimat Yoochun dengan menambahkan empat kata nista diawal ucapannya.

"Nde, benar kata Changmin kalian hanya belum terbiasa. Saat ini aku dan Boojae sudah resmi menikah, jadi biasakanlah diri kalian dan bersiaplah melihat kemesraan aku dan istri cantikku." Cerocos Yunho panjang lebar seraya mengelus pinggang ramping sang istri.

Jaejoong menepuk dada Yunho, "Oppa, jangan seperti itu." Seru yeoja cantik bak bidadari itu yang sontak merekahkan senyum sumringah suaminya yang justru terkesan bodoh. _Aish,_ Jung Yunho, kau terlalu bahagia sepertinya.

Heechul terkekeh, "Jaejoongie, segera berikan Eonnie keponakan nde." Goda Heechul seraya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas _crystal_ berisi _Champage_ yang tengah digenggamnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersentak seraya membulatkan mata mereka kala mendengar ucapan Heechul yang err ... sangat pribadi. Pengantin baru itu terlihat salah tingkah. Namun Yunho lebih mampu menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan mengulas senyum lebar yang menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menunduk seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Banyak hal yang tengah berputar didalam kepala yeoja berparas boneka itu, dan salah satunya adalah melakukan **first night** dengan suaminya. Kyaaa ~~~ itu menegangkan ani?.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengulas senyum canggung, "I-itu ... aku .. humm ... aku ..."

"Tentu saja kami akan memberikan kalian keponakan secepatnya." Timpal Yunho dengan wajah berbinar seraya mengecup pipi putih istri cantiknya.

"Oppa!" sontak Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho yang lantas membuat Yoosu, Changkyu, Sichul dan 2Min tertawa sejadinya.

Kyu menyeringai, "Bigeyes, kamu ingin berapa anak?" tanya yeoja manis itu terkekeh.

Jaejoong membulatkan doe eyes-nya lalu mendelik sebal ke arah Kyu, "Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya." Ucap Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Boojae malu ~" goda Yunho sedikit berbisik namun volume suaranya seperti orang berbicara biasa yang tentu saja dapat didengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Oppa ~ kenapa malah ikut-ikutan menggodaku?" rengek Jaejoong manja.

Kedelapan orang itu pun tertawa kala mendapati rona merah di pipi yeoja bak _mannequin_ itu. Sementara Yunho hanya terkekeh seraya mengelus-elus lengan halus sang istri yang tengah merajuk lucu.

"Ya Bigeyes! jawab saja pertanyaan ku." Paksa Kyu seraya menautkan alisnya.

"Ya! Ibu tiri, aku tidak ingin men- humm, itu aku ... d-dua saja." kata yeoja bermata indah itu kala semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan intens dan sedikit mengintimidasi.

Jaejoong melirik sebal suaminya yang tengah tertawa lalu mencubit perut namja tampan itu hingga Yunho memekik pelan. Yunho mengatakan 'mian' dengan berbisik seraya mengecup sekilas bibir cherry yang tengah mengerucut lucu itu.

"Yaaa, itu terlalu sedikit, Jaejoong-ahh." Seru Changmin santai sambil menambahkan kue-kue kecil ke piring besarnya yang mulai bersih.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya, sementara Yunho hanya senyam-senyum kegirangan sedari tadi.

"Tiang Oppa benar Bigeyes, dua itu terlalu sedikit." Celetuk Junsu dengan sok-sok-an memasang tampang serius.

Taemin mengangguk, "Humm, setuju Eon, bagaimana kalau lima?" tanya yeoja babyface itu yang sontak membuat mata doe Jaejoong kembali membulat.

"Lima masih terlalu sedikit Tetem, eotthokae kalau ditambah dua jadi tujuh, woaaa ~ kamu bisa membuat team basket sendiri beserta cadangannya Yunho Hyung." Ujar Minho antusias.

Sekarang bukan hanya mata bening Jaejoong yang semakin membulat namun bibir cherry-nya juga menganga – membentuk huruf O.

"Itu masih kurang Minho-ahh, bagaimana kalau sebelas?" seru Siwon ikut-ikutan.

"Eoh? Sekalian saja membuat kesebelasan sepak bola, Siwon Oppa. Ue kyang kyang ~" celetuk Junsu dengan polosnya seraya tertawa nyaring.

Siwon menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Bukankah itu keren."

"Wonnie ~ berhenti menggoda mereka." sentak Heechul seraya mengalungkan tangannya keleher Siwon lalu menusuk-nusuk lesung pipi namja manly itu.

"Aish, Chullie Nonna." Gumam Changmin menatap iritasi pasangan intim itu.

"Ya ~ kalian ini! yang ingin membuat anak siapa, yang repot siapa." Ujar Yoochun bijak seraya mengerutkan dahi lebarnya.

"Tapi aku juga penasaran, kalau kau ingin punya berapa anak, Yun?"

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

_PLETAK_

"Ya!" sontak Yoochun saat mendapat tiga jitakan sekaligus di kepala dan jidat indahnya.

"Labil sekali." Celetuk Siwon.

"Ini efek jidatnya yang terlalu lebar Hyung jadi otaknya semakin mengecil." Ledek Changmin yang sontak mendapat jitakan telak dari namja bersuara husky itu.

"Tiang Oppa! kenapa Oppa selalu membully jidat seksi Chunnie ku?! Oppa menyebalkan!" sebal Junsu membela kekasih tercintanya.

"Takdir Duckbutt." Celetuk Kyu yang lantas membuat Changmin tertawa nista seraya memehrongkan lidahnya.

"Ya, sudah sudah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar." Relai Heechul.

"Yun, jadi kau ingin punya anak berapa?" tanya Yoochun masih penasaran.

Yunho menyeringai lalu menatap Boojae-nya sesaat, "Tidak banyak, dua puluh lima saja sudah cukup." Jawab Yunho santai yang sontak membuat berpasang-pasang mata itu melotot tak percaya. Bahkan, Jaejoong serasa ingin pingsan saat ini juga.

_PRANG_

"Aigo Hyung ~ ternyata kau lebih parah!" Sontak Changmin menjatuhkan garpunya.

"Eoh? Bagaimana nasib hole Bigeyes kalau dua puluh lima?" gumam Junsu sangat pelan dan hanya dengar Kyu.

"Saring ucapamu, Duckbutt." Sontak Kyu menepuk butt montok sahabatnya itu.

"Woaaa ~ dua puluh lima, hebat sekali." Seru Taemin ber-wow-ria seraya bertepuk tangan dan menatap Yunjae dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum. _Aish,_ innocent.

Yunho tersenyum bangga seraya manaikan kerah kemejanya, "Eotthokae istriku?"

Jaejoong kembali tersentak seraya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan nyalang, "Oppa ingin membunuhku?!"

"Hahahaha ~~~"

Suara tawa lantas mengelegar setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan seram namun tetap imut. Yeoja cantik itu semakin mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya namun tak lama kemudian Jaejoong terlarut juga dalam tawa membahagiakan sekaligus menjengkelkan itu.

Tak terasa empat jam sudah resepsi pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong bergulir dan itu akhirnya selesailah sudah perhelatan paling bersejarah - seumur hidup Yunjae dan keluarga mereka. Sebelum pulang ke Apartemen sendiri, Yunho dan Jaejoong berpamitan dulu pada kedua orangtua mereka.

"Umma, Appa, kami pamit nde." Ucap Yunho seraya menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

Umma Kim mengulas senyum hangat, "Beristirahatlah, kalian terlihat sangat lelah." Kata Umma Kim seraya mengusap lembut pipi putri cantiknya yang hanya tersenyum sendu.

_Nde,_ Jaejoong masih terasa berat untuk berpisah – tempat tinggal- dengan Umma-nya. Namun, biar bagaimana pun yeoja cantik itu sadar kalau saat ini ia sudah memiliki suami dan tak boleh lagi bergantung pada Umma-nya. Ia harus terbiasa mulai sekarang.

"Nde, kami akan beristirahat Umma." Sahut Yunho mengangguk patuh.

Umma Jung menyeringai, "Tapi jangan lupa membuatkan cucu untuk Umma nde." Goda Umma Jung terkekeh elegant yang lantas membuat Yunjae kembali tersentak. Sementara itu, Umma Kim hanya tersenyum melihat gurat merah dipipi sang anak yang nyatanya sudah dewasa walau sampai sekarang ia masih menganggap Jaejoong sebagai putri kecilnya.

"Nde, tidak perlu Umma ingatkan juga kami tak akan melupakan hal sepenting itu." Kata Yunho sedikit bercanda.

Appa Jung menjitak pelan kepala sang anak, "Kau ini."

Yunho hanya tertawa, sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu seraya mengatur debaran jantungnya. _Aish,_ tidak teman-temannya, tidak mertuanya, semua membahas perihal anak. _Oh well_, sebenarnya Jaejoong juga sangat ingin memiliki anak tapi entah kenapa ia sangat gugup kala membayangkan **proses membuatnya**. Kyaaa ~~~

"Yun, jagalah menantu Appa dengan baik nde." Ujar Appa Kim seraya mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum hangat lalu mengangguk mantap. Pengantin baru itu akhirnya pergi setelah memberikan pelukan untuk orangtua mereka. Yunho dan Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju parkiran dan bergegas memasuki mobil pengantin yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa.

"Boo," panggil Yunho.

"Nde Oppa?" sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho menautkan jarinya pada jemari sang istri, "Sekarang kita sudah menikah."

Jaejoong menoleh seraya mengangguk.

Yunho mengelus jemari lentik sang istri, "Berjanjilah untuk selalu mengatakan segala sesuatunya pada suami mu, jadikan aku sebagai sandaran utamamu, Boo." kata Yunho tulus yang sontak mendesirkan hati Jaejoong. Mata doe nan cantik itu sudah berkaca-kaca seraya menatap intens wajah tampan suaminya – nampak samping.

"Dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama Boo, tidak akan merahasiakan apapun dari istriku yang cantik ini, akan selalu bersandar dan memeluk Boojae setiap saat. Jeongmal saranghamnida istriku."

"Nado saranghamnida, suami ku." Jawab Jaejoong dengan setetes air mata haru yang mengalir membasahi pipinya dan membawanya pada awal kebahagiaan.

... OMS ...

_Samsung-Dong, Gangnam, Seoul._

_Yunjae Apartement ..._

_22.00 KST_

Yunho menggesekan sebuah kartu yang berfungsi sebagai kunci elektronik pada sebuah _board_ yang terpasang dipintu Apartement barunya dan sang istri. _Yap,_ Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tinggal di Apartement sendiri. Yunjae lebih memilih Apartement karna - menurut mereka - Apartement lebih praktis dari rumah atau mansion, terlebih lagi untuk pasangan muda seperti Yunjae.

Sebelumnya, Umma Jung sudah menawarkan pada sang anak dan menantunya untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung yang besarnya bak istana, namun Yunho menolaknya secara halus. Ia dan Jaejoong ingin membina rumah tangga sendiri dan tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, apalagi para orangtua. Mereka sudah dewasa dan telah menikah, sudah seharusnya mereka mengatur sendiri kehidupan baru mereka dan Umma Jung memahaminya.

Lagipula luxury Apartement yang berada di kawasan elit ini letaknya juga sangat strategis. Tak jauh dari kantor Yunho, SM University, rumah sakit, pusat perbelanjaan dan rumah kedua orang tua. Sebuah keuntungan untuk menghemat waktu ani?.

"Silahkan, my Boo." Yunho dengan gentle mempersilahkan lebih dulu sang istri untuk memasuki Apartement mewah itu.

"Gomawo Oppa." Sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum manis yang terpampang jelas diparas cantiknya.

Yeoja barbibir sensual itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa bercorak zebra yang berada di Living Room – diikuti oleh sang suami. Yunho tersenyum jahil kala Jaejoong memejamkan mata indahnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa sehingga leher putihnya terekspos sempurna.

_CHUP ~_

"Eunghhh ..." Jaejoong melenguh kala sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menyentuh leher jenjangnya.

Perlahan yeoja cantik itu membuka matanya dan lantas terkejut, "Oppa?" panggilnya pada sang suami yang tengah menikmati leher putihnya dibawah sana.

"Mmmppphhh ..."

Jaejoong mendorong pelan bahu Yunho untuk menjauhkan jangkauan bibir namja tampan itu pada lehernya. "Oppa, aku lelah." Kata Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya.

Yunho tersenyum seraya mengacak poni sang istri, "Mianhae Boo, aku tidak dapat menahan diri kalau kamu selalu menggodaku." Ujar Yunho yang sontak mengeryitkan dahi sang istri.

"Mwo? aku tidak menggoda Oppa." Sahut Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata doe-nya.

"Kamu tadi menggodaku, Boo." balas Yunho dengan seringai pervert.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bak anak kucing dengan kepolosan tingkat akut, "Aniyo Yunnie Oppa, Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun, humm ... kalau seperti ini ..." Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Baru namanya aku menggoda Oppa." Lanjut yeoja cantik itu terkekeh.

Yunho tertawa, "Aigo, Boojae sudah pintar menggodaku humm? sangat manis baby." Seru Yunho seraya mencubit gemas pipi chubby sang istri.

"Oppa ~" rengek Jaejoong imut. Yunho melepas cubitannya lalu mengecup pipi putih istri cantiknya.

"Boo, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan malam ini?" tanya Yunho dengan seringai terselubungnya seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Boojae-nya dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu yeoja cantik itu.

Jaejoong tersentak , "E-eoh? M-melakukan apa? humm ... mungkin tidur O-oppa, aku sangat lelah." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban sang istri yang tak sesuai harapannya. Namun, ia sadar Jaejoong bukanlah yeoja agresif dan mungkin saja si cantik yang polos itu tak mengerti maksud Yunho barusan. Mungkin harus sedikit dipancing dulu, pikir Yunho.

"Tidur? Langsung tidur? Tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu Boo sebelum tidur?" tanya Yunho seraya mengecup-ngecup bahu mulus sang istri.

Yunho menyeringai seraya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sensitif sang istri, "Seperti making lo-"

"O-oppa, a-aku ... tubuhku lengket sekali, s-sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." Intrupsi Jaejoong seraya langsung berdiri.

Yunho sontak ikut berdiri lalu merengkuh pinggang ramping sang istri, "Kalau begitu kajja kita mandi bersama, Boo." ujar Yunho frontal yang sontak membulatkan mata doe yeoja berparas barbie itu.

Jaejoong memukul dada bidang Yunho, "Shireo Oppa ~~~" sahutnya manja.

Yunho terkekeh dan menyadari kegugupan sang istri. Baiklah ia tak memaksa kalau Jaejoong memang belum siap, "Arraseo, aku hanya bercanda Boo, kkha ~ mandilah di kamar mandi atas, aku akan mandi dikamar mandi bawah."

Jaejoong mengerjabkan mata besarnya seraya mengangguk setuju. "Oppa ~" panggilnya manja.

"Nde?"

"Gendong ~~~" pinta Jaejoong seraya menjulurkan kedepan tangannya dan memasang puppy eyes terimutnya.

Yunho terkekeh lalu mencubit hidung mungil nan lancip sang istri. "Manja humm?" godanya sambil menerima juluran tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya sehingga tubuh keduanya menempel.

"Hanya pada Oppa." Sahut Jaejoong tersenyum manis seraya mengalungkan tangannya keleher Yunho dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang namja tampan itu dengan posisi yang persis seperti anak koala.

_30 menit kemudian ..._

_(Bathroom)_

"To play, to play kiss B, like it like this TP lalala ..."

Jaejoong meraih sebuah handuk seraya bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Ia melilitkan handuk tersebut pada rambutnya lalu mengambil sebuah bathrobe dan mengenakan pada tubuhnya. Yeoja cantik bak _mannequin_ itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih handle pintu namun segera ia urungkan niatnya tersebut ketika ada sesuatu yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya.

~ Jaejoong POV ~

Ku urungkan niatku untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku seraya berpikir sejenak. K-kalau Yunho Oppa melihatku hanya memakai bathrobe, a-apa yang akan terjadi pada ku?, O-oppa menyerangku lalu memakan ku hidup-hidup. Kyaaa ~~~ itu menakutkan.

B-baiklah, aku dan Yunho Oppa memang sudah resmi menikah, namun untuk **b-berhubungan** seperti itu (blush) rasanya aku belum siap. Aku ingin memiliki anak tapi aku takut dengan ... kyaaa ~ membayangkannya saja aku malu. Mungkin aku mengalami **nervousness****on****the first night**, tapi aku sadar cepat atau lambat kami pasti akan melakukannya.

Yunho Oppa adalah namja dewasa dan humm ... haruskah aku mengatakannya? Humm, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan rasanya (blush). Kyaaa ~~~ kenapa aku jadi pervert begini?. Huwaaa ~ Duckbutt dan Ibu tiri sudah mendoktrin otakku menjadi mesum.

~ Jaejoong POV end ~

~ Flashback ~

"Joongie-ahh, bagaimana perasaanmu akan melakukan malam pertama dengan Yunho Oppa?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Pasti gugup nde? ue kyang kyang ~" lanjutnya tertawa nyaring.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya, "M-mwo? m-malam pertama apa?"

"Aish Jae, tentu saja first night membuat anak haha ..." sahut Kyu terkekeh evil.

Jaejoong sontak membulatkan matanya seraya merasakan pipinya yang terasa memanas dan pastinya sudah berwarna merah bak buah strawberry kematangan.

Dua yeoja ber-butt montok itu saling melirik sembari terkikik bersamaan.

Junsu merangkul pundak Jaejoong, "Jangan takut Jaejoongie, rasanya menyenangkan kok." Ujar yeoja imut itu enteng yang lantas ditatap tak percaya Jaejoong.

Kyu mengangguk-angguk, "Nde, awalnya memang sakit tapi nantinya juga nikmat." Timpal Kyu seraya menaikan bola matanya keatas seperti tengah mengingat sesuatu.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, "I-itu ... kenapa kalian bisa tahu r-rasanya?" tanyanya dengan mata besar yang berkerlip polos.

Junsu dan Kyu sontak terkejut dan nampak salah tingkah.

"A-aku pernah diceritakan yang seperti itu oleh kakak sepupu yang sekarang tinggal di Jerman hehe ..." jawab Kyu sembari mengusap tekuknya.

"K-kalau aku humm ... kalau aku, Umma ku yang menceritakannya. Nde, Umma mendongengkannya sebelum aku tidur." Jawab Junsu tak pikir panjang.

Jaejoong dan Kyu kompak membelalakan mata mereka. Eoh? Masa ada seorang ibu yang mendongengkan cerita mesum pada anaknya. Terlebih lagi perihal pengalaman pribadi melakukan first night. Ck' rasanya mustahil. Junsu-ahh, pantatmu memang daebbak tapi kalau urusan mencari alasan ck' kau sungguh payah. Aish, abaikan!.

Asal Jaejoong tahu saja kalau kedua sahabatnya itu ternyata sudah pernah **melakukannya.** Jadi, tak heran jika mereka tahu rasanya. Aigo!.

"Ige mwoya? Masa Umma mu mendongengkan cerita seperti itu, Duckbutt?" tanya Kyu seraya mengetuk pelan dahi yoeja imut nan lugu namun pervert itu. Sepertinya Kyu lupa kejadian di Maldives 6 bulan lalu, saat Junsu mengangkat panggilan telponnya dengan suara mendesah.

Junsu mengigit ujung kukunya seraya cengar-cengir tak jelas, "M-mana ku tahu, tanya saja sama Umma ku." Jawab Junsu sekenannya.

"Yaaa Joongie-ahh, setelah melakukannya ceritakan nde?" tambah Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jaejoong kembali membulatkan mata besarnya, "M-mwoya? Masa yang seperti itu harus diceritakan?" tanyanya malu.

"Harusss Joongie-ahh!." Sahut Junsu.

"Nde, itu harus! Kalau perlu kamu abadikan sebagai video." Tambah Kyu.

"MWO?"

~ Flashback End ~

Jaejoong mengetuk-ngetuk kepala sendirinya kala kronologi _dirty talk_ tadi berputar kembali dikepalanya.

"_Jangan takut Jaejoongie, rasanya menyenangkan kok." _

"_Nde, awalnya memang sakit tapi nantinya juga nikmat."_

Yeoja berparas boneka itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menangkup kedua pipi yang sudah memerah dan terasa menghangat.

"Aigo, eotthokae?" gumam Jaejoong frustasi.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

"Boo, apa kamu sudah selesai mandinya?"

Jaejoong tersentak kala mendenger suara Yunho dari luar yang mengintrupsi kegalauannya.

"B-belum Oppa." Bohong Jaejoong sambil meremas-remas tali bathrobe yang dikenakannya. "Wae?" lanjut yeoja cantik itu bertanya.

"Gwaenchana Boo, jangan terlalu lama mandinya nanti kamu bisa sakit sayang." Ujar Yunho perhatian yang lantas membuat bibir cherry Jaejoong melengkung manis.

"Nde, Yeobo Oppa." Sahut Jaejoong sambil menangkup kedua pipinya kala memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan _'Yeobo'_ walau masih ia tambah dengan embel-embel _'Oppa'_.

Terdengar suara kekehan Yunho, "Arraseo Yeobo yeoppo. Oh iya Boo, aku sudah meletakan kopermu dikamar, keluarlah jika ingin berpakaian, atau ingin aku ambilkan humm?" tanya Yunho dengan nada suara menggoda.

"A-aniyo Oppa, nanti aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Sahut Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Arraseo cantik, aku akan ke parkiran sebentar untuk mengambil makanan dari Umma yang tertinggal dimobil, cepat selesaikan mandimu, Boo."

"Nde, Oppa."

Jaejoong menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dan suara pintu yang menutup. Eoh? Apakah Yunho sudah beranjak dari kamar?. Jaejoong meraih handle pintu lalu memutarnya perlahan. Yeoja cantik bak boneka _porselain_ itu mengintip sedikit seraya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar.

"Hah ~"

Ia menghela nafas sambil menyembulkan kepalanya keluar lalu membuka pintu itu lebih lebar.

_Tap ... tap ... tap ..._

Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki kurusnya mendekati ranjang untuk mengambil koper berwarna merah maroon miliknya. Yeoja cantik yang sering bertingkah lucu itu menyeret kopernya kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci kembali pintu tersebut.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas seraya membuka koper miliknya yang terlihat ramai dengan tempelan stiker hello kitty. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya kala melihat isi koper yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang Umma.

"I-ige mwoya? Kenapa hanya lingerie dan underware?" gumamnya seraya membentangkan sebuah _g-string_ berwarna putih transparan.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak seraya mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kyaaa ~~~ kenapa Umma membawakan semua pakaian seperti ini?" pekiknya histeris.

Jaejoong berkutat sejenak dengan pikirannya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat sang Umma dan rasanya mustahil kalau Umma Kim yang menyiapkan semua ini. Doe eyes Jaejoong memicing kala melihat sepucuk kertas yang berada disudut koper. Yeoja berparas boneka itu lantas membuka surat tersebut dan seketika mata beningnya langsung membulat sempurna.

**Dear, Bigeyes ...**

**Kami sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang bisa mendukungmu untuk menikmati malam pertama yang romantis ^^ Bigeyes, segera berikan kami keponakan yang lucu-lucu. Mendesahlah dengan sensual dan erotis ^^ Hwaiting ~~~**

**- Junsu si sexy & Kyuhyun si hottie – **

"Kyaaa ~~~ i-ige mwoya? mereka menyabotase koper ku? Aish ... eottokhae? Yang mana yang harus aku kenakan?"

...

_(Yunho side)_

Namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu menaruh paperbag berisi makanan di meja pantry dapur lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya dan sang istri. Bibir hatinya mengulas senyum tipis kala menyadari Jaejoong yang sedari tadi seolah menghindarinya. _Yeah,_ Yunho sangat tahu kalau sang istri mengalami nervousness on the first night. Yunho pun mengerti dan tak akan memaksa si cantik itu, walau dari lubuk hatinya terdalam ia sudah tak tahan ingin melakukannya.

_CEKLEK_

Yunho masuk kedalam kamar dan sedetik kemudian mata musangnya lantas membulat sempurna. Namja tampan itu menelan salivanya kala langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sang istri tengah tengkurap sembari memainkan ponselnya. Kaki jenjang nan putih mulus itu ditekuk dan bergoyang-goyang secara bergantian.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu hanya diterangi lampu tidur sehingga menciptakan suasana remang yang menambahkan kesan romantis. Meja nakas berhiasakan mawar merah yang berada didalam vas crystal pun menambah suasana kamar semakin terasa hangat. Aigo, keadaan seperti ini sungguh mendukung untuk **melakukannya.**

_GLUK_

Yunho kembali menelan salivanya kala memandangi seluruh tubuh sang istri. Jaejoong hanya mengenakan lingerie merah transparan yang menyamarkan celana dalam dan bagian belakang bra yang masih bisa dilihat Yunho dengan sangat jelas. Ujung Lingerie itu hanya sedikit dibawah pangkal paha dan salah satu tali tipisnya jatuh terjuntai. O-omo! demi dewa-dewi Yunani ingin sekali Yunho menindih dan mencumbu tiap inci tubuh sempurna itu dengan belaian cintanya.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya berharap _dirty mind_ itu segera menghilang walau terasa mustahil. Aish, mana bisa kepalanya berpikir jernih jika tengah dimanjakan dengan pemandangan se-sensual ini. Perlahan Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dan memasang mimik se-cool mungkin.

"Boo," panggil Yunho yang kontan mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Yeoja cantik itu langsung bangkit dan meraih selimut yang ternyata sudah ditahan Yunho. Aigo, sirene bahaya tengah berbunyi dikepala si cantik bermata indah itu.

"O-oppa," sontak Jaejoong tergagap.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus surai tergerai Jaejoong, "Sedang apa humm?" tanya Yunho duduk didepan Jaejoong. Sesekali mata tajam itu melirik-lirik belahan dada sang istri yang tercetak jelas. Bahkan satu talinya masih terjuntai dan sepertinya Jaejoong tak menyadarinya. _Oh God,_ Jung Jaejoong you're so sexy.

"Sedang berkirim pesan dengan Junsu dan Kyu. Mereka sangat menyebalkan, Oppa. aku sedang memarahi mereka." Jawab yeoja jelita itu dengan bibir plum yang mengerucut lucu. Jaejoong menjulurkan ponselnya seolah memamerkan pesan omelannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Yunho terkekeh, "Memangnya mereka melakukan apa humm?"

"Mereka menyabotase isi koper ku Oppa. Makanya aku jadi mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Sebal ~" seru Jaejoong dengan raut kesal walau kesan imut tak pernah hilang dari paras cantiknya.

"Memangnya pakaianmu kenapa, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil terus curi-curi pandang pada belahan dada sintal sang istri yang ia yakinin kenyalnya melebihi marsmellow. Ya!, pervert Jung.

"Aish, Oppa tidak melihatnya? Ini berlebihan." Sentak Jaejoong dengan alis bertautan seraya menarik-narik red lingerie itu.

"Jinjja? tapi aku sangat menyukainya." Balas Yunho dengan seringai terselubung sambil mengelus lembut lengan halus Jaejoong.

Tubuh yeoja cantik itu menegang kala merasakan sentuhan hangat Yunho yang membuat jantungnya berdentum semakin cepat. Tangan Yunho menurunkan satu tali lingerie itu secara perlahan. "Aku menyukainya Boo, kamu semakin cantik dan sexy." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang terkesan begitu err ... seduktif.

Jaejoong tersentak lalu reflek meremas renda diujung Lingerie-nya, "O-oppa, jangan menggodaku." Gumamnya pelan dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Demi boneka gajahnya yang masih tertinggal dikamar lamanya, jantung Jaejoong berdebar semakin tak karuan seolah ingin melompat keluar.

Yunho yang menyadari kegugupan sang istri pun mencoba meredakannya dengan membelai helaian rambut panjang Jaejoong, "Aku tidak menggodamu yeoppo, aku berkata jujur." Kata Yunho lembut.

Sejujurnya Yunho sudah tak tahan, namun ia masih harus mengontrol hasratnya untuk meyakinkan Boojae-nya secara perlahan. Yunho tak ingin Jaejoong melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Yunho ingin memiliki yeoja cantik itu seutuhnya dengan kelembutan cintanya dan Ia ingin menjadikan malam ini menjadi malam yang paling romantis dan tak terlupakan sepanjang kisah cinta mereka.

Yunho mengusap lembut pipi yeoja cantik dihadapannya yang sudah merah merona lalu mengecupnya sesaat. Dengan perlahan namun pasti Yunho meraih dagu Boojae-nya lalu mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry Jaejoong.

_CHUP ~_

"Mmmpphh ..." Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho memanggut dan melumat bibir cherry-nya dengan lembut. Perlahan tangan kanan Yunho menelusup pada leher Jaejoong lalu menekan tekuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman lembut mereka.

"Hmmmpphh ... nngghh ..." desahan Jaejoong semakin terdengar kala ciuman lembut itu lama-kelamaan berganti menjadi ciuman panas yang seolah menggelitik tubuhnya. Kedua tangan kurusnya sudah melingkar mesra dileher kokoh sang suami seraya meremas lembut rambut _brunatte_ Yunnie-nya.

"Oppahhh ... "Jaejoong mencoba mengatur nafasnya ketika bibir Yunho sekarang sudah berada dilehernya. Mengecup dan menghisap setiap inci leher putih milik sang istri. Tangan Yunho juga semakin liar menjelajah ke area bokong Jaejoong lalu meremasnya dengan gemas.

"Humm?" gumam Yunho di sela-sela hisapan dan gigitannya pada leher Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menampakan tanda-tanda kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit putih porselennya.

"Aku... aku... " Jaejoong sedikit mendorong bahu Yunho untuk memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka. Yeoja cantik menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menatap Yunho dengan mata doe-nya yang tengah bergerak gelisah. Yunho bisa melihat bahwa badan istrinya terlihat gemetar. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibir hati namja tampan itu.

Yunho membawa tubuh ramping Jaejoong kedalam dekapan hangatnya seraya mengecup sekilas puncak kepala yeoja cantik itu. Posisi mereka sekarang, Yunho duduk di atas ranjang dan Jaejoong duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Sesekali Yunho mengelus punggung sang istri dan mengecup bahunya.

"Wae boo?" tanyanya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan sang istri yang tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"A-aku takut, O-oppa." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Rasanya ia tidak percaya sungguh mengatakan ini pada suaminya. Bukankah sudah seharusnya sepasangan pengantin baru menikmati malam pertama dan saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Jaejoong selalu memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, namun ketakutan itu tak jua menipis.

Yunho membelai penuh kasih sayang surai halus Jaejoong membuat yeoja cantik itu merasa sedikit tenang, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri rasa takut itu masih ada. Perlahan Yunho membawa tangan Jaejoong ke dada bidangnya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata doe istrinya, "Boo, kamu percaya padaku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan seraya merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang berpacu cepat namun terasa halus.

"Midoyo, Oppa." Kata Jaejoong sembari menatap mata Yunho dengan lekat.

Bibir hati Yunho mengulas senyum tulus, "Aku mencintaimu, Boo."

"Nado Oppa." Jawab Jaejoong seraya memejamkan matanya kala Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Yunho menekan tekuk Jaejoong perlahan dan melakukannya secara lembut. Namja bermarga Jung itu seolah ingin membuktikan pada Jaejoong, bahwa ia tak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong, dia ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada sang istri.

Yunho menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mempererat dekapannya. Perlahan namun pasti Yunho membawa tubuh sang istri untuk berbaring tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jaejoong hanya pasrah.

"Mmmmppphhh ... mmppccckkk ..." erangan Jaejoong tak terelakan saat Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut namun seduktif. Begitu lidah Yunho menelusup masuk ciuman itu semakin terasa menggairahkan.

"Ungghh ... mmmpphhh" kali ini suara desahan itu berasal dari Yunho. Ia begitu menikmati cherry lips sang istri yang begitu memabukan. Gairahnya naik begitu cepat, Jaejoong terasa begitu manis dan nikmat.

"Ahh ... eumm ..." Jaejoong mendesah nikmat kala Yunho meraba tiap inci tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut lingerie tipis dan transparan. Tangan Yunho berhenti di dada sintal Jaejoong yang masih terbalut bra lalu meremasnya dengan lembut.

Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong mengejang. _Ahh,_ ternyata tubuh sang istri memang sangat sensitif, membuat hasratnya semakin memuncak.

"Oppahh ... ahh ..." desah Jaejoong kala merasakan sensasi yang terasa asing tapi begitu nikmat.

Yunho terus merangsang tubuh Jaejoong dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Ketika kain gaun Jaejoong bergesekan dengan dadanya berkat sentuhan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali mendesah. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang minta keluar dari dirinya. Sentuhan Yunho begitu memabukkan. Dia juga bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai basah.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan bibir hatinya pada telinga sensitif Jaejoong dan berbisik mesra, "Boo, i want you." Bisik Yunho yang lantas membuat Jaejoong menggeliat tergelitik.

"I'm yours ~ Yunnie ~" jawabnya seraya meremas helaian rambut brunatte suaminya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung membuka bajunya sendiri – memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya merasakan pipinya yang sudah memanas. Yunho - yang berada diatasnya - mengulas seringai namun terkesan lembut.

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong lalu mengecupi leher yeoja cantik itu dengan seduktif. Tangannya bergerak untuk menurunkan kedua tali lingirie Jaejoong lalu menurunkannya perlahan sehingga terlepas dan menanggalkannya dari tubuh sempurna Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali melumat bibir kissable Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai menelusup ke punggung sang istri lalu membuka pengait bra yang membungkus benda kenyal kesukaannya. Yunho terhipnotis sejenak dengan semua keindahan yang Jaejoong miliki.

"Yunniehhh ... ahhhh ... eunghhh ..." Jaejoong mengerang kala Yunho sudah meraup nipple kirinya dan menyesapnya bak seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu. Yeoja berparas barbie itu mengerang nikmat seraya membusungkan dadanya kala lidah Yunho dengan fasih memanjakan putingnya.

"Hmmm ..." Yunho terus menikmati payudara sintal sang istri dengan seduktif. Tak ayal Jaejoong memekik kala Yunho mengigit putingnya dengan gemas. Lidahnya pun bermain-main disana.

"Ermm ... ahh..." Badan Jaejoong sesekali menggeliat ke atas saat kedua ibu jari Yunho meraba kedua _puting_nya yang mulai menegang.

Jaejoong menggeliat dan mendesah. Tangannya meremas bantal yang dia gunakan sebagai alas kepalanya, napasnya semakin memburu. Yeoja cantik bak boneka porselen itu pun sesekali merintih merasakan sensasi yang Yunho berikan. Kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Yunho seraya meremas rambut sang suami dan sesekali memberi jambakan kecil.

"Yunnhhh ..." gumam Jaejoong yang sontak menyadarkan Yunho. Namja tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap mata sayu Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia mencium bibir manis sang istri. Sesekali tautan mereka berhenti untuk mendapat pasokan oksigen dan melanjutkannya lagi ketika oksigen yang dihirup sudah cukup.

"Ungghh ..." Jaejoong melenguh nikmat kala tangan Yunho terus menjelajahi tubuhnya. Mulai dari mengusap dan memijatnya, menjamah paha dalamnya lalu semakin naik ke selangkangan dan mengusap perlahan daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong yang sudah basah dengan telapak tangannya. Yunho menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Ahhh ... Oppahh ..." Jaejoong menggeliat kala Yunho menggesek-gesekan kejantanan yang masih berbalut celana pada kewanitaannya yang sudah tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun.

Yunho menciumi tiap inci tubuh polos Jaejoong. Ciumannya semakin turun hingga kedaerah paling sensitif yeoja cantik itu. Yunho sungguh mengangumi tubuh berlekuk istrinya yang sungguh sempurna dan menggiurkan.

"Ohhh ... ssshhh ... Yunnhh ..." Jaejoong mendesah kala merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah pada bagian kewanitaannya. Ia menaikan kepalanya dan melihat dengan jelas sang suami yang tengah menikmati lubang surganya dengan lidahnya.

"Ehmmm ... sshhh ..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Tubuh yeoja cantik itu menggeliat tak karuan karena merasa geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Akhhh ..." jerit Jaejoong ketika satu jemari Yunho menelusup masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Appo Boo?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan air mata yang mengalir seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan isakannya. Yunho mengusap pipi chubby Boojae-nya dengan lembut. Mengalirkan perasaan cintanya lewat sentuhan itu.

"Boo?"

"Lanjutkan, Oppa."

"Ahhh ... Yunhooo ... ehmmm ..." demi desah yang lolos dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, mata besar yeoja cantik itu nampak sayu karena kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan.

Yunho tak berhenti menggerakan jarinya, cairan putih kental mulai keluar dari kewanitaan Jaejoong, Yunho semakin meningkatkan kecepatan gerakannya, bahkan kini tiga jari telah bersarang di liang hangat Jaejoong.

"Eunghh ... Oppaaa ..." rintihan nikmat Jaejoong semakin terdengar menandakan jemari Yunho sudah menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Yunho yang sudah tak tahan segera menurunkan celana pendeknya. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya kala melihat junior big size Yunho sudah menegang sempurna. Jaejoong sontak merapatkan kedua pahanya seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Yunho yang menyadari ketegangan diwajah Jaejoong pun langsung mendekati dan mengecup bibir plum istri cantiknya itu. Yunho kembali melumat dengan tangannya yang perlahan namun pasti membuka lebar kedua paha sang istri. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap doe eyes Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku janji akan perlahan." Ucap Yunho seraya membelai rambut halus Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk pasrah.

Yunho memposisikan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu mengecup singkat bibir ranum sang istri yang terlihat sedikit membengkak. Dengan perlahan Yunho mendesakan kejantanannya kepusat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Akhhh ... ahhh ... Oppaaa ..."

"Sssshhh ... Boo ..." Yunho mendesah kala miliknya telah masuk sempurna. Darah merah Jaejoong mulai mengalir menodai sprei.

"Hiks ... hiks ... appo Yunh ..." isak Jaejoong kala merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian bawahnya.

Yunho menyeka air matanya sang kekasih dengan lembut, "Mianhae Boo."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya seraya menyesuaikan sejenak. Yunho bisa merasakan Jaejoong begitu hangat. Yeoja cantik itu mencengkram pundak Yunho. Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang seolah menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Bergeraklah Oppahhh ..."

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong lalu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya selembut mungkin, Yunho harus melakukannya dengan perlahan agar tak menyakiti Jaejoong lagi. Yunho kembali menghujamnya lagi dan lagi dan sangat dalam.

"Yunniehhh ... ouhhh ... unghhh ..."

"Ahhh ... Boo ... sshhhh ..." Yunho terus menghentakan kejantanannya, menumbuk titik paling sensitive di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Oppaahhh ... fasterrr ... ohhh ..." Jaejoong semakin menggeliat dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Boo ... ssshhh ... nikmattt ..." desah Yunho kala lubang Jaejoong mencengkram dan memijat kejantanannya dengan nikmat.

"Ahhh Yunnhhh ... niehhh ...deeperrr... oouhhh thereee ..."

"Ssshhh ... So tight Boo ..."

"Oppahh ... ohhh ..."

"Boo ... aku ... aku ... ahhhhh ~~~"

Gerakannya semakin menggila dan tak lama kemudian suara desahan keluar dari keduanya. Yunho menyemburkan cairannya memenuhi rahim Jaejoong Tubuh Yunho ambruk menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Yunho menatap mata sayu sang istri seraya mengusap kening Jaejoong yang dipenuhi peluh. Namja tampan itu melumat lembut bibir kissable Jaejoong lalu mengelus pipi chubby sang istri yang sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Gomawo my wifey, saranghae ..."

_CHUP ~_

"Nado my hubby ..."

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya. Memberi kehangatan cinta yang begitu mendalam. Debaran jantung berpacu seirama dengan deru nafas mereka. Gejolak dalam dada seakan membuat keduanya terbang diudara melayang jauh lintasi awan. Malam panjang membawa mereka pada kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menyatu sebagai sepasang suami istri.

**THE END**

Annyeong ^^ tepat di tanggal **10 Juni 2013** aku kembali setelah sekian lama tak update hehe ... wae? Agar pernikahan Yunjae di FF ini bertepatan dengan **Anniversary Yunjae 6th** ^^ hehe ... Chukkae untuk uri Appa ganteng dan Umma cantik. Semoga makin langgeng, lengket dan mesra di belakang sana #smirk# hehe ... Pokoknya yang terbaik untuk Yunjae a.k.a couple paling fenomenal :3 #kibarkan bendera Yunjae bersama Chun# ... Ahh, sekalian juga mau ngucapin Happy birthday untuk Yoochun Oppa ^^ **saenggil chukaehamnida Park Yoochun**, makin makin makin pokoknya hehe.

Akhirnya aku menamatkan FF ini di chapter 15 dengan Yunjae yang sudah menikah, Yoosu bertunangan (walaupun ga di deskripsikan secara jelas) dan Changkyu yang masih pacaran namun lampu hijau sudah terbuka untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi #muka serius# ... mianhae kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan dan NC yunjae-nya juga kurang hot XD wkwk. Special NC for ending o.O #jedotin kepala ke butt Junchan#. Malu bikin NC . wkwk

Kalau ide berdatangan mungkin akan ada sequel ._. tapi mollayo akan terealisasikan atau tidak hehe ... aku gamau PHP #peluk jiji# wkwk. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, baik itu unek-unek atau apalah silahkan kunjungi Facebook atau Twitter aku (ada di Bio) ^^

**Terimakasih** banyak kepada semua **reader** yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini, dan specialy yang **review jeongmal khamshamnida** ^o^ untuk respon kalian menjadi penyemangat untuk aku. Kritik dan saran kalian yang membuat aku bisa memperbaiki tulisan (walaupun masih banyak kekurangan). Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak kepada seluruh reader :'D jadi terharu hehe ... Okeeee ^o^ sampai jumpa di lain ceritaaaa ^o^ ue kyang kyang ~~~

**Happy Birthday Park Yoochun**

**Happy 6th Anniversary Yunjae **

**Yunjae is Real**

**Always Keep The Faith**


End file.
